El Refugio
by Ayyewii
Summary: *Historia SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu, NejiTen, SuiKarin, ChouKarui, KibaTama* Era ese lugar en el que todos se reunían siempre: el grupo de estudio de la universidad, los que querían oír buena música, los frikis que buscaban un lugar parra charlar sin ser juzgados, todos compartían diferentes mesas en esa cafetería. En El Refugio... En SU Refugio.
1. La cafetería de siempre

**Hola, bienvenidos a El Refugio. Espero que les guste mucho esta historia; en otras páginas está siendo aprobada por el público así que espero que acá sea igual :) desde ya, muchísimas gracias por haberse pasado.**  
 **Esta historia está registrada bajo el código: 1612260189884. Su distribución, adaptación, venta o cualquier otro uso, sin mi consentimiento está prohibido y puede ser penado por la ley. Ahora sí, vamos al capítulo :) que sea de su disfrute.**

 **-*La cafetería de siempre*-**

Si bien era verano, la cafetería continuaba abierta. Era ese lugar en el que todos se reunían siempre: el grupo de estudio de la universidad, los que querían oír buena música, los ancianos que nada tenían que hacer, el grupo punk de la ciudad que se refugiaban de la luz solar como si fueran vampiros, los frikis que buscaban un lugar para charlar sin ser juzgados, las chicas que iban a chismorrear, los que gritaban y hacían barullo, los egocéntricos y los humildes, los perezosos y los activos, los agradables y los desagradables. Gente de todos lados, de diferentes generaciones, clases sociales y a los que les gustaban diferentes cosas, todos compartían diferentes mesas en esa cafetería. Claro, no sólo servían café, también té, capuchino y licuados, batidos frutales o de chocolate y en verano abrían la parte de heladería. La favorita de muchos.

Esa cafetería, tan acogedora, de paredes forradas de madera que daba un aspecto a cabaña, con una chimenea de piedra hermosa y amplia, adornada con cuadros, diplomas y certificados de apertura (los papeles que informaban que el lugar había sido revisado y autorizado por inspectores) la barra mostrador, amplia y limpia, las mesas redondas de madera (algunas con dos sillas, otras con cuatro, con cinco, con seis y hasta con ocho o diez sillas) con servilleteros encima; ese lugar era el refugio de muchos… De ahí salía su nombre «Cafetería El Refugio», hermosa, simple pero con un toque diferente. La cafetería había pasado de dueño en dueño, pero nunca había perdido su toque, había sido inaugurada hacía cincuenta años por un hombre llamado Hashirama Senju, quien le había heredado el lugar a su hija Tsunade Senju y ésta, cansada de trabajar allí se la había legado a su hermana menor Mebuki y al esposo de ésta Kizashi.

En el lugar trabajaban cuatro chicas, cuatro simpáticas muchachas apenas entrando a la adultez que juntas se divertían y atendían ese lugar al cual tomaban como un hobby. Ellas, eran la luz del lugar, la alegría y el motivo por el que todos querían ir siempre. El motivo por el cual la clientela nunca dejaba de llegar.

El lunes a las seis de la mañana una chica se levantó sabiendo que ése día iba a ser espectacular. El verano había llegado con un calor sofocante pero agradable, los árboles estaban verdes y las plantas florecidas, y el césped hermoso, mojado con el rocío de la noche; aunque en la intimidad del hogar de la muchacha todo estaba patas para arriba, sus padres no dejaban de trabajar ni un segundo, se dedicaban a hacer juguetes —además de ser los propietarios de su lugar favorito en el mundo— y en ésa época del año, las ventas subían considerablemente al igual que el trabajo. Sakura abrió los ojos sin darle importancia a los alaridos histéricos de su madre ni a las órdenes que su padre gritaba por teléfono. Ella tenía otras cosas en mente, cosas más agradables, responsabilidades que la llenaban de regocijo. Sus ojos de un verde tan intenso como una esmeralda y tan profundos como el océano estaban humedecidos debido al cansancio y sus labios rosados y hermosos algo resecos; se pasó la lengua por la boca y saltó de la cama llena de energía. Se había levantado de un humor estupendo y nada ni nadie podría arrebatárselo ese día.

Ese día comenzaban las vacaciones, claro… vacaciones de sus estudios, el trabajo aún debía hacerlo, pero estaba tan emocionada que nada le importaba. ¿El motivo de su emoción? Ni ella lo sabía, tal vez era que le gustaba su empleo, que la pasaba de maravilla con sus amigas, que el verano había llegado dejando un aroma a vida que le encantaba o simplemente que ese día tenía ganas de estar animada. Corrió hacia el baño que compartía con sus padres y se miró en el espejo, lavó su cara, cepilló sus cabellos rosados y respiró profundamente sin dejar de sonreír. Se dirigió a saludar a sus padres que simplemente le dieron los buenos días con miradas inquietas y continuaron arreglando cosas del trabajo como si nada. Sakura, acostumbrada a ese trato, buscó en la nevera algo que desayunar y encontró un sachet de leche por la mitad. La calentó, la sirvió con un poco de azúcar y a los dos minutos ya se había desayunado algo rápido y simple.

— ¡Voy a trabajar! —Anunció con sus energías positivas mirando a su padre y su madre que asintieron en silencio como si no la hubiesen oído y Sakura encogiéndose de hombros y sin permitir que eso le borrara su humor, abrió la que era la puerta de entrada, aunque esa puerta no daba a un patio, ni a la vereda, sino a unas escaleras caracol de piedra, de aspecto rústico increíblemente hermosas. Las bajó y se encontró en su lugar, en su refugio.

La cafetería estaba completamente vacía, parecía más grande de lo que era en realidad. Había dos carteles al lado de la escalera por la que Sakura había bajado, uno mencionaba ofertas y el otro los precios normales de los productos. La chica los tomó y los llevó cerca de una puerta de vidrio enorme que estaba tapada por unas persianas verdes, en la puerta se veía un cartel de «abierto» pero debido a las persianas este cartel estaba tapado al público; después de depositar los carteles a un lado de la puerta se dirigió detrás del mostrador, donde había tazas, platos, un microondas, máquinas de café y diversos artefactos que utilizaban para la labor, aunque Sakura se dirigió a un equipo de audio que había oculto en un rincón y lo encendió en su radio favorita. Para su sorpresa estaba empezando una canción que hacía años que no escuchaba, y sólo pudo subirle el ánimo más de lo que estaba. Si bien no era la canción más alegre de la vida, debido a su letra, tenía una melodía que le levantaba el ánimo hasta al más deprimido.

— _Eres sirena, oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera_ —comenzó a cantar la chica para sí misma mientras tomaba una escoba y barría el lugar sonriente, no se le daba muy bien cantar, ella estaba consciente de eso pero no había nadie que la oyera y ese humor la estaba volviendo menos tímida— _Por que tú vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera…_ —tarareó una parte de la canción distraídamente mientras seguía limpiando, hasta que una voz se oyó por encima de la música. Una voz aguda, de mujer, gritaba su nombre y golpeaba la persiana por el lado de afuera. Sakura dejó la escoba a un lado con el montoncito de polvo que había barrido y abrió la puerta del local para poder retirar, también, la pequeña puerta de la persiana, sin levantar aún ésta. Agachándose para poder pasar, una chica hermosa y rubia de cabello largo y sedoso que siempre desprendía aromas exquisitos entró al lugar y miró con sus ojos azules e intensos todo el entorno.

—Ah… empezaste sin mí —Dijo, pero no le estaba reprochando nada, más bien parecía agradecida. Ino tenía la misma edad que Sakura, veinte años, habían ido desde el jardín de infantes juntas a la escuela y se habían separado recién al terminar la secundaria, pero no tanto como otras personas. Sakura se había dedicado a estudiar medicina, en cambio, su amiga, se había tirado por el lado de la belleza estética, estudiaba diseño de indumentaria en la misma Universidad que Sakura pero no compartían ninguna materia juntas, aunque siempre lograban verse en el trabajo. Ino iba vestida con una blusa amarilla limón de mangas cortas y un pantalón de jeans negro, era el uniforme que utilizaban para la cafetería; la otra joven también lo llevaba puesto. Sakura continuó barriendo mientras su compañera pasaba un trapo a la barra con aburrimiento.

— _Eres el mar… —_ Se escuchó cantar nuevamente Haruno Sakura y se calló de inmediato al recordar la presencia de su amiga.

—Extraño que pasen esta canción ¿no? —Comentó la rubia, al notar que su amiga cantaba, acomodándose el cabello en una cola de caballo bien alta, pero dejando su flequillo largo hacia afuera —. Ya es algo vieja.

—Sí, eso mismo pensé yo. Es agradable, ya la había olvidado. —Admitió Sakura terminando de barrer y acercándose a las persianas para abrirlas por fin. Antes de comenzar a tirar de la cadena comprobó la hora en un reloj de pared sobre el mostrador. Ya eran las seis y media de la mañana, la hora justa para abrir. Tiró de las cadenas al momento que una pelirroja entraba agachándose por la puertecita, llevaba puesta la misma ropa que Ino Yamanaka pero estaba más despeinada y notablemente menos arreglada que ésta.

—Creí que llegaba tarde… pero Tenten aún no está aquí ¿no? —Ino negó con la cabeza desde detrás del mostrador mientras Sakura continuaba abriendo el local.

—Estoy segura de que se quedó estudiando hasta las tres de la mañana de nuevo— Dijo Sakura terminando la apertura mientras miraba a la recién llegada que tenía el cabello rojo desmechado de una mitad más larga que la otra, no parecía importarle ese extraño corte, y sus ojos rojos y brillantes estaban ocultos detrás de unos gruesos anteojos rectangulares.

—No importa que se atrase ahora, a la mañana, que no viene mucha gente… Pero espero que llegue a trabajar para el mediodía —Susurró Karin Uzumaki de mala gana mientras se dirigía a las mesas para limpiarlas un poco de manera rápida. La canción terminó en la radio y se oyó al locutor por un rato, agradeciendo a la gente antes de poner otro tema que Sakura no conocía. Las tres chicas se acomodaron detrás del mostrador, Ino revisaba el cambio en la caja registradora y Karin les pasaba un trapito a las tazas y platos. No estaban sucias, pero ella siempre había sido así de pulcra, todo lo opuesto a su primo hermano.

Ya habían dado las siete y media cuando apareció el primer cliente, un hombre de piel morena y cabello castaño que apagó un cigarrillo antes de entrar al lugar debido a los repetidos carteles de «prohibido fumar» que había colgados allí. Suspiró cansado antes de dirigirse a las chicas y se apoyó con todo su peso en la barra frente a Ino.

—Hola chicas ¿cómo están? —Saludó confianzudo. Era profesor de Ino en la Universidad— me gustaría un café cargado con mucha azúcar por favor —pidió para luego sentarse en una mesa redonda individual y sacar de un maletín que aferraba en su mano varias fotocopias, planillas y una lapicera azul.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —Preguntó Ino mientras le preparaba la infusión. El hombre asintió echando una mirada de molestia.

—Eres de las pocas que promovieron la materia Yamanaka —Continuó el hombre disfrutando de la soledad del lugar, Ino, Sakura y Karin lo miraban con atención pero era bello ser el único cliente.— No tienes idea de cuántos alumnos van a final, y cuántos continuarán yendo hasta que decidan re—cursar el año entrante… —Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza a las chicas— No fue un examen tan difícil ¿O sí? —Parecía preocupado por sus métodos de enseñanza por lo que Ino se animó a calmarlo.

—Claro que no, profesor Asuma… El examen no era difícil. No soy muy lista y no me ha costado —Admitió mientras le sonreía y le llevaba el café hasta la mesa—, sólo bastaba estudiar.

En ese momento una chica entró apurada al lugar con rostro preocupado y varios apuntes entre los brazos, tenía los ojos rodeados por ojeras violetas que había intentado cubrirse en vano con algo de maquillaje, sus pupilas color almendra denotaban cansancio y su cabello castaño, que siempre llevaba amarrado en dos rodetes infantiles, estaba más desprolijo que lo que era costumbre.

— ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡No me echen! De verdad necesito el empleo —Entró diciendo la joven con aspecto arrepentido, llevaba la misma vestimenta que las otras tres chicas que la miraron entre confusas y divertidas. Tenten Ama, venía de una familia china, se habían mudado recientemente a la ciudad de Tokio por asuntos laborales de su padre, y su madre aún estaba desempleada, la joven de veintiún años había conseguido matricularse en la Universidad y continuar con su carrera de abogacía sin ningún inconveniente pero su familia estaba enfrentando problemas económicos graves y Sakura y las demás lo sabían a la perfección. A pesar de lo que le costaban sus estudios en un país nuevo, de que no había entablado relación con nadie más que con sus compañeras de trabajo y de sus problemas privados la joven era entusiasta y se las arreglaba para trabajar mucho, aunque últimamente llegaba tarde seguido.

—No te preocupes, todavía no vino nadie más que el profesor Sarutobi —Explicó Karin, que también tenía veinte años al igual que su empleadora y estaba conteniendo la risa por el modo en el que había entrado la chica— ¿Cuántas materias tienes que rendir aún? —Preguntó cambiando de tema mientras Tenten entraba, seguida por Ino, detrás de la barra.

—Dos… Sólo dos y estaré de vacaciones como Dios manda —Habló en voz aliviada, arrastrando las palabras. Su acento japonés era impecable pero a la chica le costaban otras cosas— No sé cómo hacer; ustedes escriben de una manera tan diferente —Se extrañó la chica, sabía leer y escribir pero tardaba mucho en hacerlo.

Sarutobi Asuma, echó una mirada fugaz al reloj de pared desde su asiento, se apresuró a beber todo el café de un trago, guardó sus cosas en el maletín, se acercó para pagar y se marchó sin decir más. El pobre hombre estaba muy atareado. Las cuatro jóvenes volvieron a quedar solas, Sakura se dedicó a enjuagar la taza de Asuma y a ponerla con las demás, limpias, mientras oía como Ino, que guardaba el dinero en la caja, le contaba chismes sobre sus vecinos y reían juntas. Karin le explicaba algunas cosas a Tenten sobre sus apuntes, y ésta le agradecía una y mil veces por la ayuda.

Con sólo unos pocos clientes casuales, se hicieron las once de la mañana, ya casi llegando el mediodía las chicas se dispusieron a cerrar por breve tiempo la cafetería. Se cerraba a las once, tenían el tiempo del almuerzo y volvían a abrir a las dos de la tarde. No era mucho el horario de descanso pero era suficiente, además, para ser un trabajo en un local del centro era bastante tranquilo y la paga estaba bien, por lo tanto, ninguna de las cuatro chicas podía quejarse demasiado. No terminaban cansadas, ni aburridas y ahora que estaban de vacaciones (Todas menos Tenten que tenía por rendir aún algunos exámenes finales) tenían más tiempo para estar juntas y cotorrear como ancianitas. Ése era uno de los hobbies de Ino. Aunque Karin no se quedaba atrás.

En cuanto Tenten notó el horario en el enorme reloj redondo que colgaba de la pared a sus espaldas, medio escondido entre estantes con tazas, aparatos y platos, soltó los apuntes que leía, se refregó los ojos y corrió hacia la puerta de vidrio que daba a la calle con una escoba en las manos. Sakura revoleó los ojos; hacía dos meses que Ama Tenten había empezado a trabajar en el local, y justo una semana después de comenzar la labor se había obsesionado por barrer la vereda todos los mediodías. A sus tres compañeras no les costó averiguar por qué tanto énfasis en aquella acción. En cuanto Teten comenzó a barrer la vereda y a juntar los envoltorios que la gente tiraba al pasar por allí, un muchacho salió de una casa en la vereda de enfrente. Su casa era pequeña pintada de celeste pastel y con techo plano, sólo se divisaba la puerta de madera y la ventana siempre cerrada con una cortina gruesa, nunca se veía para adentro ni se distinguía ningún otro detalle. El muchacho que siempre salía a esa hora, era un chico apuesto, alto, de cabello largo y lacio, atado siempre en una cola de caballo baja que le dejaba varios mechones rebeldes afuera; se lo solía ver con ropas deportivas y binchas de tela de toalla en la cabeza para absorber la transpiración después del ejercicio, su tez era pálida y su nariz respingada, y sus ojos—aunque no se llegaban a distinguir bien, nunca, debido a la distancia que los separaba—eran muy claros. A más de uno le habría dado la impresión de que el muchacho era ciego, pero notablemente no lo era. Tenten se volvía loca cada vez que lo veía. No conocía su nombre, ni su vida, ni a su familia, pero se lo veía tan apuesto, serio, misterioso, deportista… Ella no podía contener a su corazón cuando lo observaba, y se empeñaba en hacerse ver mientras barría la vereda para que él la notara… Pero eso nunca pasaba, el chico, día tras día, se dedicaba a cerrar la puerta de su casa con llave y a salir trotando por la vereda iluminada con luz solar hasta vaya uno a saber dónde y Tenten lo miraba hasta que doblaba en la esquina y se perdía de vista.

Ése día no fue distinto, Tenten lo vio perderse al doblar y terminó su labor igual de decepcionada que siempre cuando notaba que él no la veía ni siquiera por un segundo. Adentro, Karin se dedicaba a limpiar las mesas y a juntar las sobras, mientras que Ino lavaba y Sakura barría y como siempre, observaban impacientes hacia la vereda para ver cómo se sentía su amiga nueva. Pero cuando Tenten entraba, no le decían nada. Después de un mes de haberla estado animando llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor no mencionar el tema, ya que sólo hacía que la castaña se pusiera peor.

En cuanto la cafetería quedó cerrada, las cuatro chicas se dispusieron a subir las escaleras caracol que comunicaban con la casa de Sakura, acogedora y linda pero siempre muy desordenada. Mebuki y Kizashi saludaron a las chicas entre rezongos trabajosos y pocos minutos después, mientras Sakura, con su cabello rosado y corto amarrado en una cola de caballo pequeña, se dedicaba a cocinar el almuerzo, se despidieron para ir hasta sus oficinas laborales, dejándoles la casa a las chicas en completa intimidad.

—Qué lindas cosas que hacen tus padres —Comentó Ino maravillada, los padres de ella tenían un vivero y atendían una florería en la puerta de su casa—y aunque también tenían varias sucursales a lo largo del país, lo cual destacaba que no les iba mal en el trabajo—a ella le desagradaba mucho.

—Si no se la pasaran rezongando, peleando, gritando, haciendo ruido y desordenando todo sería aún mejor —Se quejó Sakura mientras daba vuelta un huevo frito en la sartén negra y cómoda que tenía en la mano.

—No te quejes, por lo menos no eres alérgica al plástico —Bufó la rubia sentada en la mesa, aguardando la comida, reposando su mejilla en una mano. Ino era alérgica al polen, una de las razones por lo que odiaba la labor de sus padres. Tenten se rio algo divertida ante la desgracia de la joven chica que le echó una mirada compungida.

—Dejen de quejarse tanto… A ninguna de las dos les falta nada —Dijo Karin, con aire maduro. En realidad tenía razón, Karin Uzumaki en su infancia había sufrido de problemas nutricionales debido a que no comía adecuadamente. Su padre la había abandonado apenas nacer y su madre se había hecho cargo como pudo. Ayudada por su tía materna, Kushina, su tío Minato… e incluso por su primo hermano Naruto habían salido adelante y ahora se podía decir que tenían una economía digna y sostenible. Aun así, Karin, temerosa de volver a pasar necesidad, ni bien cumplió la mayoría de edad se metió de cabeza a trabajar por su cuenta para colaborar en su casa. La situación de Tenten todas la conocían y por eso, más que nada, las quejas y los bufidos terminaron ahí.

A la una y media de la tarde y ya más perezosas después de comer frito y sentido el calor del sol de mediodía, las chicas se dispusieron a hacer lo de siempre: colocar en la vereda, previamente barrida, dos mesas con sombrillas rodeadas de sillas de plástico. Esas mesas solían ser ocupadas por la gente más apurada o por la que más disfrutaba del aire libre. Siempre las colocaban al caer la tarde, ya que por la mañana casi nadie aparecía. Y sólo unos minutos después de haber abierto el local nuevamente, ambas mesas se encontraban ya repletas. En una de ellas había un grupito de chicas jóvenes, aún no habían terminado la secundaria y andarían todas por los dieciséis o diecisiete años; dos de ellas tenían puesto el uniforme escolar de una escuela privada muy cara que quedaba cerca de allí, las demás iban vestidas con ropa casual. Reían en voz muy alta y se contaban chismes; según lo que Tenten había oído cuando fue a entregarles el pedido, las dos de uniforme salían de rendir un examen mientras que las demás ya habían terminado el año sin contratiempos. En la mesa vecina había sólo dos muchachos de unos veintiún años, uno de cabello castaño disparejo y despeinado, de mirada salvaje y oscura, piel bronceada y sonrisa feroz que cada vez que las chicas de al lado se reían fuertemente las miraba como si estuviesen locas; su acompañante era un tanto más misterioso, un chico de piel pálida y rostro alargado que cubría sus ojos con lentes de sol oscuros y llevaba el cabello oculto bajo una gorra con visera. Casi no hablaban y sólo se disponían a beber sus licuados. Adentro, la cafetería, también estallaba de gente, Karin, Ino y Tenten recorrían las mesas y no daban abasto mientras que Sakura se quedaba vigilando la caja registradora por las dudas; la música como siempre, daba un aire alegre al lugar y todas las personas que allí estaban sonreían divertidas entre sí; sin embargo, Sakura posó la vista en una chica que se encontraba sola, distante de los demás, con la mirada perdida en un libro de gruesas páginas amarillentas, tal vez por el paso del tiempo; una chica que siempre iba sola y se la pasaba sola mientras disfrutaba de su café. Esta vez había pedido un batido de chocolate con crema, grande y con mucho hielo, pero su actitud era la de siempre. La joven tenía los ojos sumergidos en la lectura detrás de unos anteojos redondos y enormes, su cabello de un lacio perfecto de color negro azulado caía como cascadas sobre sus mejillas y le tapaba la cara de la vista de las demás personas, tenía un flequillo recto perfecto, parejo y bien peinado y la piel blanca y suave, no necesitaba maquillaje para que notaran lo bella que era… Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, y sin embargo siempre se encontraba tan solitaria. Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento al oír la voz gritona y alterada de un rubio muy familiar.

—¡Vamos, Karin! ¿Para qué trabajas aquí si no puedes ni siquiera conseguirme una mesa?

—Todos los lugares están ocupados —Repetía la pelirroja cruzada de brazos mientras le echaba a su primo una mirada indiferente. Sakura suspiró, Naruto, de veintiún años, cabello rubio y alborotado, ojos azules como el mar y dientes blancos y resplandecientes se quejaba para conseguir una mesa. Sin embargo, ya no había lugar. Algunas personas levantaron la cabeza desde sus lugares para mirar cómo el escandaloso muchacho seguía rezongando.

—Naruto —Llamó Sakura y el muchacho caminó hacia ella sonriente.— No hay mesas —continuó la chica en cuanto el rubio se acercó lo suficiente a la barra—, lo siento, pero no comprometas a Karin, está trabajando…

—¡Vamos, Sakura!... Es pleno verano, vengo de trabajar y quiero tomar un licuado… o un helado.

—Pide para llevar y bébelo en cualquier plaza —Le respondió Sakura secamente sin saber qué más decir—, no tienes prioridad por ser primo de Karin y amigo mío. No tenemos lugar, a esta hora la cafetería se abarrota de gente. —Naruto bufó.

—No quiero estar en el sol, Sakura —continuó quejándose pesadamente como niño pequeño—. Afuera están Kiba y Shino y no quieren que me siente con ellos porque esperan a más personas… Eso no es justo —Rezongó el rubio. Ino se acercó algo molesta con el comportamiento del chico.

—Naruto, ya basta de payasadas, eres un hombre adulto. —La rubia revoleó los ojos pero el chico continuó firme en su lugar con una determinación desesperante.

—Sakura…

—A menos que consigas que alguien te deje sentarte a su lado yo no puedo hacer más, así que no insistas —Dijo la chica para dirigirse a subir el volumen de la música que se había apaciguado entre las voces de la gente.

Naruto observó con recelo toda la sala grande y rústica con paredes de madera. Kiba y Shino, que habían ido a la misma escuela secundaria que él, no querían dejarlo estar allí y él no podía obligarlos. Nunca se había juntado con nadie en la escuela, siempre había sido un chico muy revoltoso y muchos tenían miedo de tener problemas si los veían cerca del muchacho, así que Naruto no se había quejado con sus excompañeros. Siguió mirando: grupos de estudiantes, personas mayores… Nadie con quien poder entablar una amistad. Mientras el joven continuaba mirando a todas direcciones, una chica levantó los ojos de su libro y Naruto la vio. Detrás de unos anteojos finos, redondos y gigantes, había unos ojos color blanco perla, intensos, profundos, iluminados por toda la luz que podía haber en el lugar; parecían brillar divertidos, la chica se ruborizó al encontrarse con la mirada del rubio y volvió a bajar la vista a su libro. Sólo eso le bastó al joven que corrió hasta la silla que había frente a ella y se sentó sin siquiera pedir permiso.

—Hola, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki ¿tú eres? —El rubio le sonrió con ganas y ella volvió a verlo completamente roja.


	2. Piel blanca como la nieve

La joven de piel nívea lo miró con los ojos blancos reflejando íntegra expectación, el cabello negro continuaba cayéndole como un manto oscuro sobre las orejas y su flequillo le tapaba la frente y parte de las cejas. La chica se quitó los lentes que sólo usaba para leer.

—Soy… Hyuga Hinata —contestó con la voz más dulce, aterciopelada, tierna y suave que el chico había oído jamás. La dulce joven llevaba puesta una blusa de color violeta intenso y un pantalón de jean azul rasgado, las manos cubiertas de anillos y las muñecas repletas de pulseras. Sus labios rosados se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida.

—Genial, ¿te molesta si me quedo por aquí? —Preguntó el chico sin despegar los ojos del rostro pálido de la muchacha—, no hay más mesas y hace días que espero tener un tiempo para poder venir. —La chica negó, todavía sonriendo y se sumergió en la lectura nuevamente, volviendo a colocarse los anteojos.

Con un bufido Karin se acercó a él y colocándose una mano en las caderas preguntó:

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a pedir Uzumaki? —La pelirroja revoleó los ojos debajo de sus lentes gruesos.

—Quiero un helado de durazno —Naruto levantó el pulgar y se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

Karin ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar si su primo quería algo más, simplemente tomó la orden de mala gana y se acercó a donde Sakura estaba para comunicarle el pedido.

Unas señoras que habían estado riendo y bebiendo té, se levantaron en ese momento y se dirigieron a Sakura que les sonrió con sutileza mientras aceptaba el dinero que le tendían. Las mujeres se fueron de buena gana del lugar dejando vacía la mesa. Pero Naruto no se movió de donde estaba, estaba ocupado moviéndose inquieto en la silla mientras intentaba observar qué libro leía su acompañante tan entretenida.

El rubio, cruzado de brazos esperó su helado en silencio, mientras otra mesa se desocupaba a su espalda. La chica ni lo miraba, a él no le importaba, después de todo no la conocía, pero le parecía una muchacha muy extraña. Karin se acercó a él con el helado que había pedido y una cucharita de color anaranjado clavado en él. Naruto comenzó a engullirlo sin siquiera notar el frío en su garganta, mientras continuaba mirando las manos suaves de Hinata que sostenían ese libro. La chica bebió un sorbo de su malteada de chocolate y reparó nuevamente en que los ojos azul cielo del joven la observaban. Una vez más sus mejillas rosadas se ruborizaron más de la cuenta.

—¿Qué lees? —Preguntó el joven tomando una cucharada de su helado.

—Los… los juegos del hambre —Respondió. Naruto bufó aburrido.

—Qué bazofia de película… —Comentó comiendo más helado. Hinata rio bajito, sonrojada.

—¿Y qué cosas te gustan entonces, Uzumaki?— El chico frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza despeinando su cabello rubio.

—Llámame Naruto, sin protocolos.

—Na… Naruto —La chica le sonrió de nuevo quitándose los anteojos nuevamente.

—No me gusta leer… pero esa película tampoco es buena —Aclaró al ver que ella lo seguía observando esperando una respuesta.

—A mí me apasiona la literatura. Éste es uno de los volúmenes que más me gustaron… pero, como la mayoría de las personas de mi edad, comencé con Harry Potter —Comentó cerrando sus ojos con dulzura. Dio otro sorbo a su batido.

—Prefiero los cómics —Dijo el rubio sonriendo— Hinata… ¿no te gustan los cómics? —Hinata asintió ruborizada al oír su nombre en labios de ese desconocido.

—Me gusta más Marvel que DC —Comentó en voz baja roja como un tomate, como si hubiese hecho un comentario muy íntimo.

—También a mí, aunque Batman es uno de mis superhéroes favoritos —Naruto continuaba sonriendo salvajemente— O héroe a secas… —Pareció dubitativo mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa. Hinata dejó sus lentes sobre el libro cerrado que estaba, a su vez, sobre la madera de pino de la mesa circular y continuó mirando al rubio muchacho que tenía enfrente— Realmente no tiene súper poderes.

—Es verdad… pero para eso está su contraparte de Marvel: Ironman… él me cae mejor que Batman.

—Ah, así que te gustan los chicos rudos —Naruto rio y Hinata lo imitó aún sonrojada.

—No, no es así —La chica se tapó la cara con las manos sin dejar de reír, avergonzada. Naruto continuó mirándola y de repente sintió una mirada ajena en su nuca— Los personajes así son divertidos, pero no creo que me agrade alguien como él en la realidad…

—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió el chico.

—Bueno… porque es un mujeriego y un egocéntrico…. Y un egoísta, narcisista, pedante y su actitud es muy tonta —Confesó la chica con su mismo tono de voz tierno, como si en lugar de estar describiendo los defectos de una persona hubiera descrito sus virtudes.

—Pero sin embargo siempre termina ayudando a quien lo necesita. —Puntualizó Naruto.

—Tienes razón…

Naruto se metió un pedazo de helado de durazno a la boca.

Karin se dirigió a Sakura que continuaba detrás del mostrador mirando cómo Ino charlaba animada con una joven chica que estaba de clienta en una de las mesas interiores. Tenten había aprovechado que la cafetería ya no tenía tantos clientes para ponerse a repasar sus apuntes nuevamente.

—Sakura… ¿Notaste a Naruto? —Preguntó extrañada la pelirroja mientras miraba a su amiga. Sakura observó la mesa en la que su alborotado amigo estaba, Naruto y esa solitaria muchacha reían y charlaban animados.

—Sí… No es normal. Esa chica ha venido por días seguidos y siempre ha estado sola… Pero después de todo no es tan extraño, Naruto es capaz de sacarle charla a cualquiera. —Karin asintió comprendiendo. Sakura tenía razón pero la situación no dejaba de ser rara por eso.

Un grupo de chicos entró en ese momento por la puerta de vidrio abierta y se sentó en una mesa. Todos eran muy serios, eran sólo tres, pero tan intimidantes como nadie. Uno de ellos era pelirrojo, tenía el cabello como si estuviera pintado, algo corto pero disparejo y sus ojos verde agua delineados con negro, lo que los hacía resaltar más. Su piel era pálida y su cara redonda, sus facciones finas y tenía las cejas depiladas por completo, iba vestido con una chomba negra de mangas cortas y un pantalón de igual color repleto de cadenas, uno de sus acompañantes era muy parecido a él, pero más alto, también tenía los ojos delineados pero no en negro, sino en púrpura; llevaba un gorro de verano negro pero algunos mechones castaños se le escapaban por debajo del sombrero, sus ojos eran oscuros y penetrantes y su nariz ancha, sus ropas también eran oscuras llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color negro y un pantalón igual al de su acompañante, también con cadenas colgantes, en el cuello se veía una gargantilla negra y varias cadenas de plata. El tercero de los muchachos era pálido como la leche, más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, sus rasgos eran delicados, su nariz recta, sus ojos negros y su labios gruesos, el cabello negro que le caía en la frente era muy oscuro, negro azabache y sus vestimentas iguales. Éste último no tenía maquillaje alguno pero el blanco de su piel contrastaba tanto con sus ojos que parecían delineados de igual manera. Karin y Sakura se miraron y silenciosamente se comentaron los temores que les traían aquellos sujetos. Ino y Tenten no tardaron en notarlos también y se amucharon del otro lado de la barra debatiendo sobre quién iría a atenderlos.

—Nunca antes habían venido ¿verdad? —Preguntó Sakura susurrando para que no la oyeran. Tenten negó con la cabeza, aún aferraba entre los dedos inquietos los apuntes para sus exámenes. Karin los miraba de reojo, los muchachos se habían puesto a conversar entre que aguardaban a que alguien se les acercara para tomar la orden.

—Nunca los vi en ningún lado… ni aquí, ni en la calle, ni en ninguna discoteca… Salgo mucho, conozco a media ciudad pero a ellos nunca los vi —Comentó Ino en el mismo tono de voz que su amiga, muy inquieta.

—Tal vez sean de otra ciudad… O simplemente no salgan mucho —Comentó Tenten encogiéndose de hombros igual de temerosa que las demás.

—¿Quién irá a atenderlos? —Preguntó Sakura mirando a sus amigas con autoridad. Después de todo era la hija de los dueños y la persona a cargo del personal; las otras tres se miraron entre sí apesadumbradas.

—Ni sueñes que iré yo… —La primera en hablar fue Karin, cruzada de brazos y con la mirada perdida debajo de sus lentes—. Dan miedo…

—Son… raros… —Dijo Tenten mirándolos sin disimulo alguno, pero hablando tan bajo como las demás.

—Iré yo… —Ino se armó de valor, tomó la libretita pequeña que aguardaba sobre el mostrador y caminó con valor hacia los raros muchachos. A los pocos pasos de llegar, con el corazón en la boca queriéndole salir del cuerpo y las manos sudadas, una muchachita entró corriendo mientras reía alegremente de un comentario de una de sus amigas, chocó contra Ino y ambas golpearon con la fuerza de sus cuerpos al chico pelirrojo que aguardaba en su asiento. La chica jovencita se levantó rápidamente pidiendo perdón a todos los afectados repetidamente y tan veloz que parecía que el aire se le agotaría en cualquier momento. Era una de las chicas que habían estado sentadas afuera, había entrado para pagar sus bebidas y sus helados. Ino la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero el pelirrojo se levantó antes de que las chicas pudieran incorporarse del todo. El joven no era muy alto, tenía la estatura de Ino aunque le sacaba una cabeza a la colegiala que lo miró muerta de miedo. Sakura apretó la esquina de la barra con nerviosismo mirando la escena, preparada para llamar a la policía si era necesario. El pelirrojo miró a las dos muchachas con ira, en especial a la jovencita, de cabello castaño y ojos negros que lo miraba sumamente nerviosa.

—¿Alguien puede ser más torpe? —Preguntó el chico con voz ronca y el ceño sin cejas fruncido, su acompañante de sombrero se rio.

—Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Fue un accidente. —Repetía como un loro la joven chica al borde de las lágrimas debido al miedo, a la vergüenza y a la mirada psicópata que el chico le estaba dedicando.

—¿Qué me importa que haya sido un accidente? Deberías tener más cuidado, mocosa —Le espetó como si él fuera muchos años mayor. La jovencita se puso tan roja que no pudo contestar, miraba el suelo y respiraba fuerte conteniendo las lágrimas saladas que comenzaban a notarse en sus pupilas. Sus amigas se habían quedado afuera y ni siquiera se habían percatado de la situación por lo que fue Ino la que intervino.

—Fue un accidente, ahora siéntate o lárgate. No queremos tener buscapleitos en este lugar —Ino se había metido entre medio de los dos y miraba al pelirrojo con notado enojo. El chico del sombrero rio más fuerte como si la rubia hubiese bromeado pero Sakura se tranquilizó mucho al ver la valentía de su amiga. Siempre había admirado el carácter de Yamanaka.

—Gaara… será mejor que no busques problemas —Habló el chico serio de piel pálida que estaba sentado frente al pelirrojo. El del sombrero miró a su compañero desafiante, como si deseara que el pelirrojo continuara peleando para su deleite, pero el chico pálido ni se inmutó. De hecho le espetó también a él—. Kankuro, dile algo a tu hermano… Ya sabes que no podemos meternos en problemas… además, no queremos meter en apuros a estas señoritas —Comentó de manera educada, pero monótona, como si hablara palabras ensayadas.

—Ya… Gaara… Temari va a matarnos —Dijo el castaño de sombrero que respondía al nombre de Kankuro, y Gaara volteó aburrido y volvió a sentarse en su lugar dejando tranquilas a las muchachas. Ino acompañó a la joven colegiala hasta la barra, ya que estaba muy conmocionada como para poder ir por su cuenta. Muchas de las personas a su alrededor, se apresuraron por pagar y marcharse también ante el problema que el pelirrojo y compañía habían ocasionado. La rubia volvió para tomar la orden a sus nuevos y poco deseados clientes. Era la primera vez en sus dos años de trabajo que aparecía gente así de problemática.

—Agradecería que esos comportamientos no volvieran a repetirse —Aclaró la chica con las manos en la cadera mientras miraba a Gaara como si se tratara de un hijo pequeño. Tomó la libreta entre las manos y sin dejar de mirar de manera desafiante y provocativa a Gaara preguntó— ¿Qué van a ordenar? —Los tres comenzaron a charlar entre sí sobre qué pedirían mientras Ino esperaba, el de piel pálida, el único que no había revelado su nombre hasta ahora la miraba fijamente. Tan fijamente, con esos ojos tan negros y esa piel tan blanca… a Ino le bajó un escalofrío desagradable por la espalda.

—Vamos a pedir un licuado de frutilla y uno de melón con mucha azúcar —Habló el de sombrero mirándola con ojos cansados—, y un helado de menta —Ino terminó de anotar el pedido y caminó para tendérselo a Sakura de mala gana. La chica bufó enojada.

—Qué tipos.

Sakura se apresuró a preparar las bebidas que habían pedido mientras hablaba en voz baja para que no la oyeran.

—Hicieron que la mitad de la clientela se fuera —Refunfuñó la chica limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Se estaban haciendo las cuatro de la tarde y el calor era inminente. La cafetería ahora estaba casi vacía. Sólo continuaban en la mesa de afuera los dos chicos charlando que se habían reunido con dos muchachos más y Naruto hablando con la joven solitaria en la otra punta del local, además de estos punks violentos que se habían acomodado recientemente.— A la chica que agredió tuve que hacerle un descuento por miedo a que no vuelva… Es clienta de siempre. La pobre estaba muy nerviosa —Ino asintió comprensiva y tomó las cosas que su amiga le tendía para llevarlas hasta la mesa.

Un chico entró en el local buscando con la mirada en todos los recovecos del lugar. A Tenten se le paró el corazón por un segundo y dejó de lado nuevamente sus apuntes. Lo observó con vehemencia como si hacerlo provocara que él la notara. El joven estaba vestido diferente, tenía un pantalón de jean negro y una camiseta azul con estampado de calles y autos. Su cabello castaño y largo flameó a su espalda al moverse y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta donde se encontraba Naruto. Miró con el ceño fruncido a las dos personas que se encontraban en la mesa y sus ojos claros se posaron mayormente en la chica. A Tenten le dio un vuelco el corazón y sintió una oleada de celos. Karin la miraba apenada.

—Hinata, hace media hora que te estoy esperando en casa —El chico habló con voz gruesa y varonil, la chica que estaba allí sentada lo miró culposa.

—Perdón, Neji… El tiempo se me pasó volando —La joven se levantó rápidamente para ir a pagar pero Naruto la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca, las pulseras coloridas de la joven chocaron contra los dedos delgados y largos del muchacho.

—No te preocupes, Hinata… Yo invito —La jovencita le sonrió y comenzó a caminar seguida por el muchacho que ni saludó. Los ojos del joven se encontraron con los de la castaña que lo miraba pero no le dio importancia y continuó su camino, Tenten enrojeció y escondió la cara entre los apuntes nuevamente.

—¡Hinata! —Exclamó el rubio al ver que la joven olvidaba sobre la mesa su releído tomo de Los juegos del hambre, pero la chica no lo oyó. El joven tomó el ejemplar y salió corriendo tras ella. Ninguna de las cuatro empleadas se molestó en detenerlo, después de todo era Naruto y sabían que pagaría tarde o temprano. Salió por la puerta de vidrio buscando a la chica que le había hecho compañía toda la tarde y se encontró con las miradas de Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji posadas en él. Así que sus excompañeros se habían reunido sin invitarlo. Chouji era un joven gordo, de cachetes inflados y ojos pequeños, cabello en picos de color castaño claro; Shikamaru era su mejor amigo, delgado, siempre con aspecto apesadumbrado o aburrido, abrumado, usaba su cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo que se le iba hacia arriba debido al horrendo cabello que tenía, sus ojos también eran pequeños pero se abrieron bastante al ver a Naruto. No esperaba su presencia.

—Hinata —La chica volteó y su acompañante también, ambos clavaron sus ojos blancos en él— olvidaste esto. —Le tendió el libro y ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Vaya! —Fue Kiba el que habló, el de cabello castaño y mirada feroz, estaba sentado justo al lado de donde transcurría la escena—. Qué pequeño es el mundo —Parecía asombrado gratamente— Naruto… ¿eres amigo de Hinata?

—¿La conoces Kiba? —Preguntó el rubio confundido.

—¿Se conocen? —Preguntó a su vez Hinata sin comprender demasiado.

—Kiba y yo fuimos juntos a la escuela… ¿de dónde se conocen? —Preguntó Naruto.

—Kiba…

—Hinata y yo estudiamos veterinaria en la misma Universidad —Interrumpió Kiba a lo que Hinata asintió.

—Así que estudias veterinaria Hinata —Comentó Naruto sonriente, mostrando todos los dientes. La chica asintió con las mejillas rosadas.

—Sí, ¿y tú? —Naruto fue el que se sonrojó esa vez.

—No estudio nada. Sólo trabajo —El chico miró al suelo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos. El joven que acompañaba a Hinata la alentó a seguir su camino y la chica se despidió de todos de forma tierna, cruzaron la calle y se metieron en la casa celeste pastel de enfrente.

—No sabía que conocías a Hinata, Naruto… Ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien —Alardeó el castaño sonriente—. Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

—Un perezoso, un glotón, un egocéntrico y un raro… ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con ustedes? —Contestó el chico de mala gana entrando nuevamente al local para depositar su pago.

Caminó con pereza, arrastrando los pies, sin quitar las manos de sus bolsillos hasta la barra en donde estaba su prima y le tendió el dinero. A su lado Tenten miraba con ojos tristes la casa de enfrente.

—¿Cuánto es lo que tengo que pagar? —Preguntó Uzumaki después de haber tendido el dinero de forma distraída.— Incluido lo de Hinata… —Karin no contestó, tomó los billetes y le devolvió el cambio, Naruto no reprochó nada, se guardó el vuelto en su billetera de cuero y miró a la chica castaña que se arreglaba los rodetes de manera torpe.

—¿Cómo tienes cara para acercarte a una chica con novio? —Preguntó Tenten haciéndose la desinteresada.

—Sólo tuvimos una conversación —Se excusó el chico de manera rápida—, no tengo dobles intenciones… Además, no mencionó tener un novio.

—¿Y ese joven que entró a buscarla? —Preguntó Karin ayudando a su amiga, sospechando a dónde quería llegar ella.

—¡Ah! —Naruto sonrió comprendiendo— Ése es su primo —Tras decir eso se marchó del lugar con paso apurado, Tenten sintió un alivio intenso en el pecho y Karin le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas se acercaron más a Sakura que había presenciado la escena desde lejos.

—¿Te sientes mejor sabiéndolo? —Preguntó la joven con sus ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca debido al alivio que ella también había sentido. Tenten asintió, aunque estaba seria.

—Sí, pero… realmente… no lo conozco… y no creo que vaya a conocerlo alguna vez —Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda—, es un completo extraño después de todo.

—Así se empieza —Comentó Ino llegando de la mesa de los chicos punks nuevamente, le habían pedido otra orden—. Primero está la atracción física… —Dijo haciéndose la experta—, después el empezar a conocerse, finalmente el enamoramiento y luego… todas las complicaciones que implican estar en pareja —La chica rio divertida pero hablaba muy en serio y con más madurez de la que aparentaba. Ella y Karin eran las que más experiencia tenían con respecto al amor—. Lo importante es que percibí una mirada muy intensa entre los dos. —Ino le guiñó un ojo moviendo su flequillo rubio platinado de la cara.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Bufó Tenten posando la cabeza en una mano— fue una mirada de incomodidad porque yo, por estúpida, no dejé de verlo.

—Por lo menos te notó, nena —Animó Ino llena de actitud positiva—, es algo importante ¿No te das cuenta?

—Creo que Ino tiene razón —Comentó Sakura por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

Un chico de pelo por encima de los hombros de color blanco nevado, tez clara y ojos violetas se acercó a la barra en ese momento, recién había entrado por la puerta pero ninguna de las cuatro lo había oído. Llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas de color violeta con estampados de skaters y un pantalón de jean blanco con las rodillas gastadas. Venía sonriendo y un colmillo le sobresalía entre los labios.

—Karin —Dijo al llegar en modo de saludo—. Una mesa para dos y dos licuados de frutilla con agua… El mío con mucha agua. —Pidió a la pelirroja que lo fulminó asesinamente con la mirada como si quisiera golpearlo con mucha fuerza.

—Sé más cortés, Suigetsu. —Se quejó.

—¿Por qué serlo contigo? —Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros— Me disgustas mucho.

—Eso es porque eres idiota.

—O porque tú lo eres…

—No, definitivamente lo eres tú.

—¿Podrían dejar esto para otro día? —Preguntó Ino harta.

Suigetsu no pasaba seguido por El Refugio pero cuando lo hacía siempre discutía con Karin. Ambos, habían sido muy amigos de niños y eran vecinos de toda la vida, pero con la edad, la madurez, los diferentes gustos y demás cosas habían comenzado a distanciarse… Y al final, por diferentes razones empezaron a molestarse y eso que había empezado como un juego gracioso terminó como una lucha constante. Ino vivía a dos cuadras de la casa de Karin y solía cruzárselos a ambos discutiendo en la calle de vez en cuando.

—¿Vas a estar con alguien Sui? —Preguntó Sakura intentando ser amable con Hozuki Suigetsu que sonrió con todos los dientes a la vista. Dientes puntiagudos.

—Sí, claro… Con mi amigo —El chico señaló con la cabeza a sus espaldas y quedó a la vista de las cuatro muchachas un joven de veintiún años, de piel blanca como la nieve y pelo oscuro como el carbón, ojos oscuros y fríos, distantes, sin sentimiento alguno; rasgos bellos, delicados, finos y agradables a la vista, sus ropas de marca y a la moda lo hacían ver mil veces más hermoso que cualquiera que estuviera por allí cerca. Llevaba una camiseta azul de mangas cortas con capucha y un pantalón negro desgarrado en las piernas, apropósito. Su peinado era impecable, con un flequillo al costado y la parte de atrás levantada con gel.

Las cuatro chicas lo miraron extasiadas, flotando en sus propias imaginaciones, mirando con asombro marcado la hermosura que emanaba de ese joven.

Los ojos de Tenten se encontraron con los del chico y se sorprendió de la belleza del joven. Tenía un aspecto inteligente, maduro e indiferente. Parecía no importarle que las cuatro chicas lo miraran de esa manera… O tal vez ya estaba acostumbrado.

Los ojos azules de Ino fueron los siguientes, destellaron de interés al ver esos cabellos a la moda y esa ropa de marca que lo hacía ver tan importante, tan imponente… Su corazón latió tan rápido que parecía explotaría en cualquier momento.

Los ojos de Sakura verdes e intensos detallaron la curva de sus labios, la suavidad visual de su piel, la claridad de su tez, el cabello refinado, precioso y bien cuidado, negro azabache contrarrestando con el resto de su ser. Sus vestimentas, bien cuidadas, aseadas, planchadas con fragancias exquisitas y ese perfume que poco a poco llegaba y entraba por las fosas nasales de la chica que no despegaba la mirada de ese joven hermoso que acababa de entrar. ¡Hermoso! Ésa era la palabra, nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso como él. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan fríos y misteriosos y que ocultaran tanto, nunca había visto una piel tan linda, suave a la vista, blanca y perfecta, nunca había visto unas vestimentas tan bien adecuadas, que le fueran tan bien a alguien, tan a la moda, tan… tan todo. Y el joven miraba indiferentemente a todas las chicas y a su amigo que aguardaba en la barra a que le entregaran sus pedidos. A su lado Karin fue la que se movió, la que comenzó a trabajar con rapidez y dedicación haciéndose ver por su vecino de la infancia y por el joven perfecto que aguardaba más atrás.

En cuanto Uzumaki Karin le entregó a su vecino las cosas que había ordenado miró de manera embelesada al de pelo oscuro que estaba atrás y le sonrió con ganas, mostrándole sus dientes de un parecido estupendo a los de Naruto. Se acomodó los lentes, incómoda, y notó cómo el joven de cabello negro extendía una mano sobre su cabeza para saludarla. Sus tres compañeras la miraron impactadas pero Karin le sonrió aún más efusivamente y devolvió el saludo.

—¡Hola Sasukito!— Gritó exclamando con ganas.

A las tres jóvenes se les paró el corazón por un segundo mientras miraban cómo esa belleza de chico se sentaba en una mesa cerca de los punks acompañado de Hozuki Suigetsu. Karin les había hablado de él varias veces, el mejor amigo de su tonto vecino que iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando y que se quedaba a dormir en su casa fin de semana por medio. Hacían deporte juntos, salían de vez en cuando y Karin lo conocía de vista y de haber cruzado unas pocas palabras con él. Karin lo había mencionado, lo había descrito como el chico más «sexy», más «cool», más «perfecto» que había visto en su vida, pero ninguna de las tres le había dado mucha importancia ya que Karin era muy exagerada y solía tener enamoramientos siempre que salía de fiesta. Una canción comenzó a sonar en la radio, una música que a Sakura le hizo mucha gracia, _Training Wheels_ la anunciaron, y ella volvió a ver al chico.

Sasuke Uchiha, de buena familia, huérfano y con dinero, estudioso, trabajador, deportista innato, increíblemente lindo; Karin les había mencionado que vivía con su hermano mayor, otro chico realmente bello y popular entre las mujeres. Sakura miraba cómo ése joven se sentaba en una mesa y hablaba con Suigetsu mientras bebía un sorbo de su licuado.

Haruno se encontró suspirando embelesada con el exterior de ese joven apuesto. Creyó que jamás vería a nadie tan lindo y que nunca encontraría a un chico así que se fijara en ella.


	3. Fiesta en la playa, trabajo inminente

Sakura limpiaba algunas cosas detrás de la barra mientras Ino aceptaba el dinero que el chico muy pálido le estaba tendiendo con una sonrisa falsa. Ino lo tomó, hizo una cuenta mental muy rápida y le devolvió el vuelto, el joven tenía la mirada fija sobre la rubia que estaba incómoda y casi asqueada. Esos chicos eran violentos, daban miedo y eran extraños, y ése la miraba de una manera horriblemente depravada.

Los jóvenes salieron por la puerta de vidrio y comenzaron a alejarse por la calle en donde la tarde anaranjada empezaba a desvanecerse para dejarle paso a una noche profunda. Se habían hecho las ocho de la noche y Tenten se levantó para comenzar a cerrar el lugar, salió afuera para juntar las mesas con sombrillas y empezar a entrarlas mientras que Karin pasaba un trapo húmedo en las mesas de adentro echando miradas fugaces a Suigetsu y a Sasuke que continuaban sentados charlando de manera seria y haciendo comentarios al azar sobre sus vidas. Ino también los miraba, parecía muy concentrada como si quisiera que Uchiha le leyera la mente pero él ni la registraba, ni a ella ni a nadie más.

Sakura comenzó a bajar la persiana verde para culminar con el día laboral cuando un hombre de pelo blanco y largo y ropas juveniles entró. Tenía una nariz ancha con una verruga graciosa y los ojos oscuros, sonreía y traía en la mano varios panfletos.

—Lo siento, estamos cerrando —Comentó Sakura distraídamente.

—No importa, tomará un segundo. Quiero hablar con el dueño del lugar —Sakura asintió algo nerviosa y paró de hacer su trabajo para observar con detenimiento al hombre, no parecía un inspector, ni un proveedor.

—Sí, yo soy la responsable —Dijo hablando seriamente, en tono maduro que no denotaba ni una pizca de nervios. Sus compañeras la miraban curiosas desde sus puestos de trabajo.

—Perfecto, mi nombre es Jiraiya y trabajo para una radio internacional —Sakura asintió comprendiendo pero todavía no sabía a dónde quería llegar ese hombre—. La radio Konoha's Rock está interesada en hacer una colecta benéfica para los pacientes del hospital central de Tokio —Sakura ubicaba ese lugar, allí trabajaba su tía Tsunade, la hermana mayor de su mamá. No quedaba lejos de la cafetería—, y estamos organizando una fiesta para todos los que quieran ir, la entrada es gratuita y pueden llevar alimentos no perecederos, ropas o cualquier cosa que se quiera donar, también dinero claro… ya que el hospital está pasando por una crisis… En fin, no voy a entrar en detalles —Sakura ya no comprendía nada—. Lo importante es que está invitada toda la ciudad y a pesar de que ya se habló de esta mega fiesta en la radio se quiere expandir la noticia lo más que se pueda —Mostró sus panfletos—, quería preguntar si se puede pegar un panfleto en la vidriera de la cafetería y dejar otros en la barra para que la gente pueda agarrar los que quiera.

—Ah, claro —Dijo Sakura emocionada, una súper fiesta, eso iba a ser divertido. El hombre le entregó los panfletos y la chica los aceptó sonriente—. Muy bien, los voy a pegar y mañana cuando abramos El Refugio todo el mundo lo verá —Prometió la chica. El hombre la observó y clavó sus ojos en los de la joven.

—¿Eres Sakura?— La joven se sorprendió.

—Sí.

—Tu tía Tsunade me recomendó este lugar. Pasaré algún día —Tras decir eso se marchó saludando alegremente. Ino corrió y le quitó un panfleto de las manos. Lo leyó y sus ojos azules se iluminaron de inmediato.

—Esto va a estar genial. Sakura, es el momento perfecto para promocionar la cafetería y además para divertirnos…

—Tuve la misma idea, Ino —Le sonrió su amiga.

—Expliquen… —Ordenó Tenten desde detrás del mostrador donde acomodaba las tazas y las cucharitas.

—Bueno, es una perfecta ocasión para usar el Refugio Móvil —Dijo Ino con una sonrisa mientras le extendía el panfleto a la chica de los rodetes para que lo leyera. Sakura terminó de cerrar las persianas justo en el momento en el que Suigetsu y Sasuke se dignaban a salir, le pagaron a Karin y se despidieron, pero antes de agacharse para pasar por la mini puertita de la persiana, Suigetsu le quitó de las manos uno de los panfletos y se lo llevó a la oscuridad de la noche. Sakura cerró la puerta y miró a Karin a los ojos.

—De verdad es muy guapo.

—Te lo dije y no me creíste —Comentó Karin poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

—Dios Karin, debes invitarnos a tu casa la próxima vez que ese chico esté apenas a unos metros de ahí —Dijo Ino sonriente. Tenten seguía leyendo el panfleto confusa.

—La verdad es que es muy lindo… —Comentó distraídamente mientras dejaba el panfleto sobre la barra y continuaba trabajando.

—Se los dije —Rio Karin divertida ante las caras de babosas de sus amigas y se sentó en una silla—. Sasukito es único —Los ojos rojos le brillaron tras los lentes.

—Si no dijeras eso de todos los chicos que te cruzas tal vez te hubiéramos creído a tiempo —Rezongó Ino bromeando—. En fin, si tu vecinito piensa ir a la fiesta tal vez lleve a ese adonis así que, con más razón, tenemos que asistir.

—¿Para qué?... —Preguntó la pelirroja cruzada de brazos— Es verdad que va a haber mucha gente pero no sé si me apetece ir.

—Vaya, qué raro, la máxima fiestera rechazando una mega fiesta.

—¿Qué es el Refugio Móvil? —Preguntó Tenten, recién en ese momento, de manera distraída nuevamente.

—Ah, cierto que empezaste a trabajar hace poco… —Razonó Sakura— Es un invento extraño de mi padre, tenía unas ideas muy locas cuando le dejaron el lugar. Creía que podía poner puestos ambulantes por ahí y que todos se emocionarían mucho pero lógicamente eso no funcionó. Pero se puede estrenar ahora —Sakura caminó hasta un armario de escobas que tenían junto a la escalera y sacó de allí adentro un carrito como los de los vendedores de helado que tenía varias tazas, una máquina de café incorporada y un cartel muy vistoso que decía «El Refugio Móvil»—. Es momento para hacer que funcione, tomarnos el tiempo de ir a la fiesta y, por turnos, atender el refugio móvil para los que quieran tomar una taza de café frío —Ino soltó un grito que interrumpió las explicaciones de su amiga.

—Aquí dice que la fiesta será en la playa… Estará perfecta, no es lejos y hace mucho que no vamos a la playa —Se entusiasmó la rubia mientras releía el panfleto.

—Bueno… voy a ir —Decidió Karin levantándose—. Me imagino que pagarán por horas extras.

—Claro que sí —Dijo Sakura con tono ofendido—, repartiremos las ganancias entre las cuatro.

Karin asintió y tomó un trapeador del armario para luego caminar hacia los baños. Ino se sentó a un lado de Tenten que parecía que no le importaba nada lo de la fiesta.

—Qué tal si va tu chico también —La codeó la rubia, Tenten se movió nerviosa en la silla y no miró a su amiga ni por un segundo.

A la mañana siguiente, el panfleto ya estaba pegado en la vidriera y cada uno que pasaba lo leía emocionado. Ino había llegado ese día con una bolsa grande repleta de alimentos no perecederos, estaba más maquillada que de costumbre y con un humor estupendo. Brincaba, entablaba conversaciones con las personas que pasaban por ahí y hacía su trabajo más a gusto. Ése fin de semana iba a ser estupendo para ella. La rubia estaba tan contenta con todo aquello que no podía parar un segundo.

La chica de nombre Hinata que había estado el día anterior con Naruto llegó andando en bicicleta vestida con una camisa sin mangas de color turquesa, una gorra negra y un short del mismo color, tenía su librito bajo el brazo y se detuvo como todos los que por allí pasaban a leer el panfleto, no se mostró impresionada ni emocionada y pasó directamente a sentarse en su mesa habitual y a pedir lo que quería tomar.

Detrás de ella pasó el grupo de punks que habían estado la tarde anterior, leyeron lo que estaba allí pegado y se quedaron un rato debatiéndose qué hacer al respecto, Ino los miró y cruzó los dedos con disimulo implorando que no entraran. El joven pálido de gruesos labios la miró fijamente hasta que sus dos compañeros terminaron la conversación, Ino le sostuvo la mirada desafiante y cuando todos estaban por marcharse el joven le sonrió falsamente de nuevo, como había hecho la noche anterior.

—Son escalofriantes —Sakura que pasaba por allí la miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó a la joven depositando sus ojos verdes en los azules de Ino.

—Esos punks de ayer, violentos y raros… y, parecen capaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Uno de ellos me miró extraño todo el día de ayer y recién pasó por aquí y me miró de la misma manera fría y… arg, no quiero ni pensarlo. Me da miedo —Se abrazó a sí misma sin dejar de mirar el lugar por el que había desaparecido el pálido muchacho.

Sakura, con algo de temor por su amiga, decidió distraerse un poco y siguió con su trabajo.

Naruto había salido de su trabajo cubierto de grasa y aceite, estaba vestido con un mameluco azul bastante remendado, su madre se la pasaba remendándolo una y otra vez porque Naruto era muy bruto y siempre lo rompía. El joven no era bueno para el estudio, nunca le había dado mucho la cabeza para esas cosas y se llevaba mejor con el trabajo. En especial si era uno que requiriera de fuerza y no de mucha inteligencia, sin embargo estaba consciente de que su trabajo era muy agotador y que en un futuro no tendía vacaciones, ni podría jubilarse cuando se le diera la gana, ni tendría mucho tiempo para pasar en familia. Ahora, era sólo un joven adulto de veintiún años de edad, apenas salido de la adolescencia, con responsabilidades pero no tantas… Su madre se lo repetía una y mil veces, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo estudiase, decía siempre «Los conocimientos dan libertad», mientras que su padre entre sonrisas compinches le respondía por lo bajo «La ignorancia es felicidad» Naruto siempre supo que los consejos de su padre eran en modo bromista y no lo decía en serio pero a veces se sentía más a gusto con éstos que con los de su madre que requerían de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación.

Su jefe, un hombre de cabellos plateados llevados hacia arriba trabajosamente y un flequillo que le cubría un ojo, le había dado últimamente más tiempo libre pagándole, igual, el tiempo completo, y Naruto lo agradecía mucho. Kakashi Hatake, era un hombre extraño, no necesitaba de ése taller mecánico, lo tenía por hobby, él era profesor en una academia de mucha importancia según lo que decían todos, aunque Naruto, nunca había oído de él hasta el día que lo conoció; y ahora que el hombre estaba por fin de vacaciones en su trabajo «verdadero» tenía más tiempo para ocuparse de sus gustos personales y reparaba los vehículos casi él solo. Era un tipo soltero que tenía guardada, según lo que Naruto había encontrado por accidente una vez, un cajón repleto de pornografía y relatos eróticos, al joven le había costado una semana entera volver a verlo como antes.

Secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su mameluco, salió del taller dejando atrás el aroma a combustible, el espacio cerrado y fresco y los autos que le encantaban, y saliendo a la calle donde la luz del sol era cegadora y el calor era potente. No había casi nadie, la gente estaría refugiada en sus casas con aires acondicionados o ventiladores al máximo, mirando una película o riendo en familia, o durmiendo la siesta, o comiendo. El estómago le rugió feroz, no había desayunado esa mañana, se había levantado tarde y ahora eran las doce del mediodía y había estado todo el día sin probar bocado.

Dos jóvenes lo atraparon por la espalda y, Naruto, salió de su ensimismamiento dando un respingo, detrás de él se encontraba un chico de piel morena y cabello alvino muy corto y algo puntiagudo, sus ojos negros mostraban inseguridad y mascaba nervioso un chupetín, una chica sonriente lo acompañaba, tenía una sonrisa salvaje y llena de confianza al contrario de su compañero, su piel era igualmente oscura pero sus ojos eran color ámbar, delicados y fieros a la vez y su cabello largo y desprolijo rojo carmesí estaba cubierto en parte por una bandana blanca; detrás de ellos había dos jóvenes muy parecidos, una chica hermosa rubia con corte recto y flequillo y un joven del mismo corte, la única diferencia era que él tenía la cara más cuadrada y ella más refinada y… bueno, los enormes pechos de la joven. Naruto sonrió al ver a sus amigos. Omoi, Karui, Atsui y Samui.

—Ey, chicos… ¿vinieron a verme? —Samui, la joven rubia, asintió de manera seria, fue su hermano quien comenzó a hablar, Atsui tenía la voz grave y pesada.

—Tenemos noticias —Le tendió a Naruto un panfleto de color celeste y letra prolija. El joven lo miró sin comprender, pero tampoco se molestó en leer, sabía que sus amigos le harían saber tarde o temprano lo que decía.

—Fiesta en la playa… O mejor dicho ¡La Mega Fest patrocinada por Konoha's Rock! —Karui seguía sonriendo con su cabello rojo flameando a sus espaldas con el poco viento que aparecía de vez en cuando, como un fantasma, y desaparecía de la misma manera y con la misma rapidez— Darui y Bee están organizándolo todo.

—¿Eh? —El joven no entendía nada.

—Que Darui y Bee están haciendo arreglos con la gente de la radio para que nos permitan tocar en su fiesta —Naruto tardó unos segundos en procesar la información y a medida que lo hacía una sonrisa iba invadiendo su rostro. Omoi pareció sobresaltarse y habló con voz queda.

—No sé si será buena idea tocar frente a tanta gente pero no quieren oírme… Podrían suceder cosas terribles… —Antes de que el joven comenzara con sus especulaciones sobre vergüenza, deshonor y muerte, Karui le pegó un codazo en las costillas que lo hizo callar.

—¿Qué dices Omoi? Será genial —Exclamó Naruto extendiendo los brazos.

—Como, por ahora, sólo nos dedicamos a _covers_ —Siguió Samui algo rígida en su lugar—, no creo que la radio tenga algún problema, después de todo, lo más probable es que nos digan ellos las canciones que quieren que cantemos…

—Eso sólo es más aterrador —Siguió Omoi asustado—. Tenemos sólo un par de días para prepararnos para la fiesta, además de nuestras responsabilidades cotidianas.

—Ya basta Omoi —Lo calmó Atsui un poco harto, el joven moreno no se quejó más.

—Bien… déjenme ir a casa a bañarme y comer… —Dijo Naruto intentando dejar la conversación para otro momento, así podría asearse y alimentarse antes de tomar una decisión— y nos veremos a las dos en «El Refugio» con Darui y el viejo Bee para que nos den las buenas nuevas… Y entonces votaremos qué hacer, así Omoi también tiene oportunidad de dar su opinión…

—A Omoi lo callaré las veces que sea necesario —Karui se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—A ti también te debería dar pena, Karui —Continuó el joven enojado—, la gente verá el poco pecho que tienes y no se te acerca… —No completó la oración, la chica lo había acorralado contra una pared y lo golpeaba con antipatía en el estómago. Samui y Atsui tuvieron que acudir a ayudar al muchacho que se estaba quedando sin aire.

Naruto decidió aprovechar la conmoción para alejarse lo más rápido posible de sus amigos y caminar a grandes zancadas hasta su casa que no quedaba lejos de allí.

Su casa era pequeña, parecía aplastada entre dos casas enormes, estaba pintada de verde, tenía un techo de tejas oscuras y un masetero en la entrada con plantas bien cuidadas; era como las casas de las películas infantiles o de los libros de cuentos, el muchacho entró con la llave que quitó de su bolsillo y saludó a su padre; un hombre muy similar a él pero más envejecido, con el cabello rubio en picos pero más largo y sus ojos celestes intensos; el hombre le sonrió con cariño mientras miraba televisión en el sofá de su sala. Minato Namikaze había sido un estupendo político, querido por todos ya que ayudaba a la gente con frecuencia, lastimosamente tener un corazón tan noble no era para políticos, no le fue bien en el trabajo y encontraron la forma de destituirlo, el hombre actualmente estaba desempleado y su esposa que acababa de entrar al lugar para saludar a su hijo, era la responsable de que tuvieran un plato de comida en la mesa todos los días; la hermosa mujer de cabellos iguales a los de Karin pero menos descuidados, más lacios y más largos le sonrió al joven hombre con cariño, Kushina Uzumaki… Él, Naruto, había sido bautizado con el apellido de su madre debido a que casi no había Uzumakis en el país a excepción de su familia y de no haber sido así el apellido se hubiera extinguido. Lo mismo había sucedido en el caso de Karin y su hermano mayor Nagato; la hermana mayor de Kushina, Kushijo Uzumaki, también les había dado el apellido a sus hijos por la misma razón, eso le habían dicho de niño.

—Viniste más temprano.

—Sí —Asintió muerto de calor y sudando a chorros. El estómago volvió a rugirle, lo había olvidado, también tenía hambre.

—Te prepararé algo… —La mujer desapareció decidida por la puerta nuevamente, Naruto sabía que no existían padres mejores que los que él tenía. Con ese pensamiento en la mente se dirigió a un baño pequeño que había al atravesar un pasillo y se desnudó para meterse en la ducha fría.

Hinata, con su cabello tan largo que incomodaba, atado en un rodete alto, leía concentrada bajo la sombra de un árbol con sus enormes lentes circulares y su gorra negra a un costado. Se encontraba en uno de sus lugares favoritos, un verde césped, un fresco aire veraniego, un lindo árbol como compañía y nadie que la molestara. El jardín de su casa era maravilloso. Después de haberse pasado la mañana en la cafetería, estar en casa era agradable.

—Así será —Oyó una voz gruesa, de hombre, que la distrajo de su lectura y levantó la vista, Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre maduro de tez clara y cabello largo, vestido muy elegantemente aunque fresco y poco vistoso se acercaba a ella hablando por teléfono celular seriamente—, sí, y quiero un gran escenario… ¡Sí, ya dije que sí! Queremos que vaya toda la gente posible así que si hay un par de mocosos que quieren presentar a su bandita que así sea… —El hombre soltó un bufido—. Eso hará que asistan ellos, amigos y familiares, no seas tonto —El hombre se paró frente a su hija clavando sus ojos aperlados en los de ella y luego los desvió para hacer un último comentario a su interlocutor—. Bien, asegúrate de que todo quede espléndido —Hiashi colgó el teléfono, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y miró a su hija con dulzura— Me preguntaba…

—¿Si quiero ir a tu fiesta? —La chica lo miró igualmente tierna.

—Más bien esperaba que fueras, aunque sea sólo por compromiso…

—Papá… sabes que no quiero heredar tu radio —Hinata hablaba con su tono dulce, gentil, educado y tímido pero con mucha decisión.

—Lo sé, pero espero que todavía estés a tiempo de cambiar de opinión —Hiashi no levantaba la voz ni se mostraba decepcionado, le hablaba a su hija con mucho cariño y respeto, igual que ella se había dirigido a él—. Por lo menos asiste con Neji… y diviértete.

—Papá…

—Por favor —Insistió el hombre con el fin de que su hija conociera el fantástico mundo de la música—. Jamás te he oído siquiera escuchar una canción…

—Pero sí oigo música papá, sólo que no…

—Mira, Hinata —El semblante del hombre cambió un poco, pareció endurecerse por un momento y luego volvió al tono en el que le estaba hablando antes—: Tu hermana es muy pequeña para ir aún, pero estoy depositando esperanzas en ti, ¿En las manos de quién más podría dejar mi radio cuando yo muera?

—Todavía eres muy joven y estás sano…

—Igual que mi hermano gemelo lo estaba, y mira lo que le pasó al padre de tu primo —Hiashi se cruzó de brazos.

—Si es con esa excusa entonces yo también podría morir mañana mismo, o incluso hoy —El hombre le dedicó una mirada llena de pesar y tristeza y carraspeó nervioso.

—Sólo quiero que lo pienses… quiero que salgas a divertirte y que dejes de estar tan sola y encerrada en tu mundo de hadas, duendes, magos y fantasía. Ya eres una mujer adulta —Hinata se enderezó seria.

—Y tomaré responsabilidades de mujer adulta… pero seguiré con mis gustos, encerrándome en mis mundos de fantasía por el resto de mi vida, papá —El hombre chirrió los dientes entre apesadumbrado y enojado y se marchó, por donde había venido, con pasos nerviosos.

Uchiha Sasuke, estaba viendo una película, no tenía la necesidad de trabajar, estudiaba y le iba bien con eso, a sus veintiún años no sabía lo que significaba hacer un esfuerzo real pero eso tampoco le molestaba. Tirado en el sofá impecable de su casa comía palomitas de maíz con caramelo derretido, mientras disfrutaba del fresco de su aire acondicionado y se estiraba perezoso. Iba vestido sólo con un jean y tenía la televisión a máximo volumen.

Su hermano entró por la puerta acompañado de un amigo muy unido de cabellos azules parados y ojos muy pequeños y amarillos redondos, como dos cuencas iluminadas por un foco de luz, su piel era pálida al extremo de parecer algo morada o azulada y llevaba ropas que le contrastaban mucho, bastante oscuras. Itachi Uchiha, por su parte, era muy similar a su hermano pero un poco más alto y más sonriente, tenía un humor estupendo al lado del de Sasuke, y llevaba su cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo baja, en la nuca. Su pelo era la perdición de la mayoría de las mujeres y sus ojos negros eran mucho más brillantes e intensos que los de su hermano menor.

—Sasuke… Kisame y yo vamos a asistir este fin de semana a una fiesta en la playa ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos? —Preguntó el mayor sonriente.

—No me gustan ese tipo de cosas…

—Vamos, va a haber muchachas lindas seguramente —Itachi sonrió y su acompañante rio divertido.

—¡Qué raro Itachi de cacería!

—Ey, tú no te quedas atrás —Le espetó el de pelo negro a Kisame Hoshigaki.

—Seguramente estará plagado de colegiales estúpidos y niñitos mimados… —Bufó Sasuke aburrido intentando prestar suma atención a una escena sangrienta de la película.

—No, no lo creo. Es para una causa benéfica así que habrá gente de todos lados —Informó Itachi—. Me gustaría que vinieras, pasas mucho encerrado en casa últimamente.

Sasuke bufó nuevamente desinteresado por mucho pero acabó por asentir.

—De todas maneras se lo prometí a Suigetsu —Kisame lo miró extrañado. Kisame Hoshigaki era el medio hermano mayor de Suigetsu Hozuki. Su madre lo había tenido muy joven, a los diecisiete años y sólo duró dos meses casada con el padre de Kisame, cuando éste nació la joven madre no tardó en volver a enamorarse y cometer el mismo error nuevamente, un mes después de su primer parto ya esperaba otro bebé: Mangetsu Hozuki y tres años después a Suigetsu. Por la cara que había puesto Kisame, su hermano menor no lo había informado de nada.

— _Y entre tantas falsedades, muchas de mis mentiras ya son verdades…—_ Cantaba un rubio al entrar a la cafetería, su prima estaba con mil brazos atendiendo dos mesas repletas de gente al mismo tiempo, Sakura limpiaba sofocada un charco enorme que había en el suelo, seguramente alguien había derramado algo, Tenten no estaba e Ino atendía las dos mesas de afuera con el mismo problema que Karin.

En una mesa algo alejada estaba sentado un hombre maduro, de treinta y seis años, de piel morena y pelo rubio oxigenado, teñido, su barba candado era del mismo color artificial de su cabello, llevaba unos lentes oscuros que no permitían que se le vieran los ojos; el hombre estaba acompañado por un muchacho de piel incluso más oscura y cabello blanco pálido, como Omoi, pero más largo y con flequillo a un costado. El muchacho era Darui, de veintitrés años, uno de los representantes de la, apenas iniciada, banda que tenían; el adulto se hacía llamar Killer Bee, el que comenzó con todo, el de la iniciativa de la banda musical, un hombre que se había quedado con las ganas de triunfar en su adolescencia y había convencido a sus vecinos jóvenes de que lo ayudaran a triunfar ahora. Naruto se sentó con ellos.

—¿Y los demás? —No saludó. Los demás tampoco.

—Ya llegarán… —Darui estaba muy serio… Bueno, no era novedad. Samui, la joven de recto cabello rubio, de veintitrés años, también se encargaba de representarlos, pero se enfocaba más que nada en sus vestimentas; a los integrantes les gustaba fingir que tenían el éxito asegurado y que tenían gente que los vestía y maquillaba, y ella disfrutaba siendo esa persona. Atsui, su hermano mellizo, era vocalista pero también tocaba el bajo, Bee la batería, Karui de veintiún años era muy buena guitarrista y Omoi, también de veintiuno, se encargaba del teclado. Naruto era el único que no tocaba ningún instrumento y sólo se dedicaba a vocalizar, pero la gente lo adoraba por su increíble participación en el escenario. Claro que hasta el momento, sólo habían tocado en escenarios chicos, de discotecas poco concurridas o de concursos barriales sin importancia. En ese momento llegaban los demás, siempre en grupo.

Se sentaron todos en derredor de la mesa y Naruto notó que su prima lo fulminaba con la mirada, teniendo en cuenta que no daba abasto con el trabajo.

—¿Y bien? —Karui habló como siempre con esa mirada fiera y violenta, llevaba su guitarra criolla colgada tras un hombro.

—Dijeron que sí —Darui continuaba serio, con la vista perdida en el traqueteo de sus dedos sobre la mesa redonda—. Tenemos que estar una hora antes para presentarnos y que nos indiquen lo que tenemos que hacer.

—Es una gran oportunidad —Habló Samui emocionada, con el calor llevaba poca ropa y era inevitable no mirarle los pechos tras ese escote. Naruto se concentró haciéndose el distraído—. Nos irá bien.

—Sí, claro que sí… Eso si no nos equivocamos, nos humillan y nos destierran de Japón para siempre —Rezongó Omoi pero al notar la mirada de Karui en su rostro se sosegó.

—¿Y entonces? —Fue Naruto quien preguntó, quería saber qué harían con los ensayos y demás cosas— Hay muchas cosas por preparar.

—Darui cree que estamos preparados, no hay que perder la calma aún si no estamos entrenados —Rimó Bee, al azar, como si fuera un comentario normal.

—Propongo que ensayemos en mi casa —Puntualizó Atsui— mis padres, es decir, nuestros padres —aclaró señalándose a sí mismo y a su hermana—, se van de vacaciones y nos quedamos solos, no va a haber problema…

—Siempre y cuando pasen después de los horarios de trabajo —Puntualizó Samui, siempre más responsable.

—Traje mi guitarra —Señaló Karui contenta por la noticia de su próximo concierto—. Podríamos practicar una rápida aquí entre que esperamos que alguna de las chicas se desocupe —Todos estuvieron de acuerdo rápidamente. Ignoraron la música que sonaba y Karui comenzó a tocar una canción que todos conocían muy bien, era la misma que Naruto había entrado cantando minutos antes; Samui y Darui simplemente miraban, no tenían nada más que hacer. Comenzó Bee como solía hacer siempre, emocionado, sus rimas fueron rápidas (más rápidas que la canción original en sí y Karui tuvo que apurar las notas para que fueran con el ritmo del hombre)

— _Ya tuve que ir obligado a misa, ya toqué en el piano «Para Elisa»,_

 _Ya aprendí a falsear mi sonrisa, ya caminé por la cornisa._

 _Ya cambié de lugar mi cama, ya hice comedia, ya hice drama,_

 _Fui concreto y me fui por las ramas, ya me hice el bueno y tuve mala fama —_ El hombre miró a Atsui que continuó más despacio y Karui de nuevo cambió los tiempos de sus notas.

— _Ya fui ético y fui errático, ya fui escéptico y fui fanático,_

 _Ya fui abúlico y fui metódico, ya fui púdico y fui caótico_ —Prosiguió Omoi moviendo las manos como si rapeara algo único y original.

— _Ya leí Arthur Conan Doyle, ya me pasé de nafta a gasoil,_

 _Ya leí a Bretón y a Moliere, ya dormí en colchón y en somier —_ Naruto continuó en el mismo tono que Omoi, lleno de pasión pero más despacio que Bee.

 _—_ _Ya me cambié el pelo de color, ya estuve en contra y estuve a favor._

 _Lo que me daba placer ahora me da dolor, ya estuve al otro lado del mostrador —_ Y los cuatro juntos, junto a la voz femenina de Karui cantaron el coro.

— _Y oigo una voz que dice sin razón,_

 _«Tú siempre cambiando ya no cambias más»_

 _Y yo estoy cada vez más igual,_

 _Ya no sé qué hacer conmigo._

En cuanto acabaron con su pequeño ensayo, había algunas personas alrededor observando, pero ellos no les dieron importancia.

—Yo creo que con un par de ensayos más estamos más que listos para la Mega Fest de Konoha's Rock —Dijo Darui muy convencido. Una joven que volvía por segunda vez en el día y justo estaba pasando por allí se detuvo en seco. La muchacha de pelo largo y lacio de color negro azulado, miró con ojos dulces y sorprendidos a todos los que estaban en la mesa y los clavó en Naruto que al sentir su mirada volteó a verla y le dedicó una sonrisa compinche.

—Na… Naruto —Dijo acercándose un poco, ruborizada por la timidez pero prendida por la curiosidad— ¿Estarás en la Mega Fest?

—¡Sí! —Se levantó para que todos lo oyeran, como si quisiera hacerse notar para recibir alabanzas o hacerse propaganda— Mi banda y yo tocaremos en la Mega Fest —Hinata se miró los pies— ¿Irás a verme, Hinata? —La joven se ruborizó aún más por la invitación decidida del chico, que ni sospechaba que el realizador de la fiesta era su padre.

Lo miró a los ojos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, de nuevo estaba roja como un tomate, sentía el calor en sus mejillas pero no era algo que pudiera controlar. Ni siquiera conocía a ese joven muchacho pero con sólo verlo el estómago le daba una patada y el corazón le latía fuerte. No creía estar enamorada pero sí muy interesada en su persona extravagante, inquieta y agradable.

—Sí… ahí estaré… Te veré en el escenario —Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, siendo observado por todos sus compañeros de banda, por su prima y por las otras personas que estaban ahí.


	4. El clima perfecto

Al día siguiente el clima estaba perfecto, había una brisa fresca que traía el aroma de las flores y el césped, el cielo estaba celeste y despejado sin una sola nube a la vista, los árboles frondosos de la vereda de enfrente eran imponentes y con los rayos de sol las hojas se veían de diferentes tonos de verde y amarillo. Tenten fue de las primeras en llegar y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; el día anterior se había ausentado sin decir ni una palabra pero ni Sakura ni ninguna otra de sus compañeras le había reprochado nada.

Cuando Haruno estaba abriendo la cafetería, Tenten entró con aspecto mucho más aliviado que de costumbre. Sakura supo sin preguntar que su amiga y compañera ya había rendido sus exámenes y que por fin entraba en las vacaciones de verano.

—Se nota que te fue bien— Le comentó sonriendo mientras trababa la cadena de las persianas. Tenten se apresuró a comenzar su trabajo. Ya no parecía cansada, sus ojeras se habían borrado casi por completo, sus cabellos estaban más prolijos y sus ropas planchadas y limpias. Se había sacado de encima un gran peso y una enorme presión.

—Sí— Sonrió tan ampliamente que parecía que la dentadura le saltaría para afuera— Gracias por no reprocharme la ausencia de ayer…

—No tuvimos tantos problemas nosotras tres solas— No era del todo cierto pero no importaba en ese momento. La siguiente fue Ino, ella, al contrario de siempre, sí parecía muy cansada, tenía el cabello rubio algo más despeinado que de costumbre y los ojos aún algo entrecerrados por el cansancio.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó?— Preguntó Sakura mirándola extrañada. Su amiga siempre había sido del tipo de chicas que trasnochan, chatean hasta tarde con diversos amigos o miran películas hasta la madrugada, o salen de fiesta incluso los días de semana, pero nunca había aparecido con un gesto tan fatigoso como el que tenía.

—No pude dormir bien…— Confesó.

—¿Pasó algo?— Tenten se mostró interesada y preocupada.

—No sé, me siento algo perseguida…— Karin entró en ese momento, sus tres compañeras estaban en completo silencio, Sakura y Tenten miraban a la rubia con pesar y Karin comprendió de inmediato que algo sucedía. Dejó el bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro sobre la barra y miró a su amiga apesadumbrada igual que las demás.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Eso mismo estaba por contarnos Ino— Dijo Sakura casi en un susurro con un tono de voz que no parecía el de ella, decidida e intrigada, casi amenazador, como si fuera una orden o una obligación contarles a todas lo que le sucedía.

—No es nada… Son ideas mías.

—¿Qué te hace sentir así de incómoda?— Insistió Sakura cruzada de brazos.

—Ése chico que viene de vez en cuando…— Las tres supieron de inmediato que se refería al joven punk, pálido como la leche y de cabello oscuro y ojos siniestros, que la miraba continuamente cada vez que pasaba por allí— Anoche cuando salí de trabajar estaba en la vereda de enfrente, solo, parado contra una pared… Me miraba tan extraño, tuve miedo de que me pasara cualquier cosa… Me sonrió como siempre lo hace, inexpresivo, falso…— Ino se estremeció— No sentí que me siguiera pero estuve todo el camino con terror y toda la noche dando vueltas pensando en eso.— Karin hizo un ruido de frustración con los labios.

—¿Estás loca Ino? Vivimos a dos cuadras de diferencia ¿Por qué no me esperaste y nos íbamos las dos juntas? ¡Puede ser un chico peligroso!— Karin estaba alterada. Sakura y Tenten asintieron con los ojos como platos y el corazón rápido, sintiendo el miedo que Ino pudo haber sentido.

—Karin tiene razón, que ni se te ocurra volver a irte sola. No pasa nada cuando el chico entra en la cafetería, siempre hay mucha gente y nunca podría hacer nada… Pero afuera, de noche, en la oscuridad… Es algo diferente.

La conversación de las cuatro se interrumpió con la entrada de un ancianito y una mujer embarazada, la mujer era joven, tendría unos treinta y cinco años de edad y su barriga era tan grande que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento, o que pariría allí mismo; el hombre era viejo, encorvado y arrugado, sus ojos eran bondadosos y sonreía, otrora habría sido un hombre hermoso y cautivador, sin dudas. Ino los reconocía, eran el padre y la esposa de su profesor Asuma.

—Buenos días— Saludó la rubia algo aliviada de abandonar la conversación y se dedicó a atenderlos con amabilidad. Sus compañeras continuaron con el trabajo de limpiar un poco y acomodar alguna que otra cosa.

—Buenos días— Saludó la mujer de cabello negro y ojos carmesí— Me gustaría un café helado con azúcar y un licuado de melón sin hielo, por favor— Pidió con la misma amabilidad que Ino le había ofrecido. La joven asintió y empezó con su trabajo mientras los clientes se sentaban en una mesa.

Era ya miércoles al mediodía cuando los padres de Sakura bajaron las escaleras para irse a sus oficinas, como hacían siempre. Las chicas habían decidido almorzar allí mismo, así que cuando la cafetería hubo cerrado se dispusieron a prepararse una bebida fría y un rico bocadillo para acompañar. Fue un almuerzo rápido y delicioso, tenían mucho calor como para comer algo más pesado y más abundante. Se quedaron riendo y charlando, contándose chismes y anécdotas. Tenten les explicó cómo había sido su examen, Ino continuó relatando lo de la noche anterior y sus compañeras le dieron varias opciones para que no volviera sola esa noche. Hablaron de la fiesta que se avecinaba, de cómo iban a turnarse para vender en el Refugio Móvil y de qué ropas se pondrían, charlaron de quiénes pensaban que irían, de Naruto que iba a debutar con su banda de covers raperos y de la comida, de la bebida, de los muchachos, de ése… Uchiha Sasuke.

Tenten casi corrió a asomarse por la vidriera impecable de la cafetería cuando el muchacho de la casa celeste pastel, salió un poco más tarde, a trotar. Su cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo rebotaba en su espalda musculosa y sus ojos tan claros como la plata recién pulida no se apartaban del camino, Tenten lo siguió con la mirada y volvió, como siempre, decepcionada a su lugar.

—Lo agarrarás en la fiesta y será para ti sola— Karin le guiñó un ojo pero Tenten negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Ni siquiera sé si asistirá.

—Su prima lo hará ¿Por qué él no lo haría?— Ino se encogió de hombros mirando a Tenten a sus ojos castaños y profundos— Seguro que la acompaña. Además, no hay muchas personas de nuestra edad que se quieran perder semejante festejo. Va a ser la fiesta del verano— Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

—Aun si fuera no sabría cómo acercarme— Admitió la extranjera continuando con su batido.

—¡Ay, Tenten! Eso es lo más sencillo. Es hombre, caerá con una falda corta, un guiño, un baile sexy… Ya sabes, lo normal— Ino lo dijo tan convencida que Sakura rió.

—¿Lo normal? ¿Lo normal para quién?— Fue Haruno la que preguntó, Karin e Ino se miraron como si no pudieran creer la actitud de sus dos compañeras.

—Lo normal de todo el mundo que quiere proponerse conquistar a alguien, Sakura.

—Yo no creo que a los chicos les interese salir con una chica fácil— Argumentó la de cabellos rosados comiendo su pastelito de frutilla.

Ino y Karin volvieron a compartir una mirada de incredulidad y sonrieron con dulzura, como si Tenten y Sakura fueran niñas pequeñas e inexpertas.

—Hoy en día hasta las quinceañeras tienen sexo antes de comenzar una relación con alguien ¿Hace cuánto que no estás con un chico, amiga?— Preguntó Ino atónita. Tenten se ruborizó un poco ante el comentario indecente de su compañera de empleo. Hasta el momento nunca habían hablado de sexualidad, siempre abordaban temas menos delicados.

—No lo sé, la última relación seria que tuve fue a los dieciocho años— Hizo memoria la chica y continuó con su pastelito.

—No habla de eso— Continuó Karin al ver la mirada de Ino— Te pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones, Sakura.— La chica se ruborizó más de lo que creían y se ahogó con su comida; después de toser por largo rato bebió de su malteada rosada y espumosa y se calmó. Sus ojos continuaban llorosos y sus mejillas rojas pero de todas maneras miró a sus dos interlocutoras que le sonreían de manera pícara e intrigada. Tenten miraba hacia otro lado implorando en silencio que no le hicieran esas preguntas a ella.

—No lo sé… no lo recuerdo— Respondió intentando mantener la calma, sin despegar la vista de Ino y de Karin, fingiendo ser valiente y descarada como ellas— Hace algunos meses, seguro en abril o mayo… tal vez junio.— Se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia pero quiso desviar el tema siguiendo con su comida. Ino comió un pedacito de su pastelito de limón.

—¿Hace tanto?— Karin estaba perpleja.

—No hace tanto. Ni siquiera salí con ese chico realmente, sólo tuvimos… eso— Sakura estaba tan acalorada que se podrían asar varias tiras de carne en su cara.

—¡Y así debería haber habido más chicos!— Continuó Ino, apoyando el comentario de Karin— yo comprendo que seas más chapada a la antigua ¿Pero no te aburres de estar sola?

—No estoy sola, tengo amigos y amigas….— Intentó desviar Sakura, Ino y Karin volvieron a mirarse.

Gaara Sabaku No, el joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes, de aspecto intimidante que siempre vestía de negro, estaba tirado en una cama boca arriba mirando el techo oscuro. Era pleno mediodía pero la única ventana que había en la habitación estaba cerrada casi por completo, cubierta por cortinas negras, la puerta de madera también estaba cerrada y había carteles de 'no fumar' y de 'alto' colgados de la misma. Un cartel de «salida " estaba colgado sobre la puerta en la pared. Las paredes eran rústicas, con ladrillo a la vista, prolijas pero gran parte de las cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas por posters de bandas de rock pesado, de bandas punks y de bandas de metal. La única luz que había en la sala salía de una computadora de escritorio negra que estaba encendida, con el navegador abierto en alguna red social moderna y novedosa en la que el joven tenía muy pocos amigos y algunos conocidos y familiares, nadie le hablaba y él no hablaba con nadie, no le daba importancia; pero de ésa misma máquina salía música a un volumen muy elevado. _Ugly Boy_ de _Die Antwoord_ no era su canción favorita ni la banda que más le interesaba pero ése día se había visto tentado a escuchar algunos temas. Mientras la extraña voz aguda y algo terrorífica de la cantante femenina de la banda sonaba, el joven se incorporó. Tenía los ojos delineados con negro y las uñas de una mano pintadas del mismo color, las de la mano derecha en cambio estaban sin pintar. El chico bostezó, el clima afuera era perfecto, estaba cálido y con algunas corrientes ventosas y frescas de vez en cuando que movían todas las hojitas de los árboles. Los pájaros y otros animales jugaban por las calles haciendo ruido, cantaban, piaban, ladraban, maullaban… era insoportable, insoportable para Gaara que prefería los climas más húmedos y frescos y el silencio sepulcral. La soledad. La simple compañía de su hermano mayor a veces le disgustaba, pero era la única persona cercana que tenía además de Sai, el joven que había sido su mejor amigo durante toda la primaria y secundaria y que había compartido sus gustos y pensamientos, y esa idea de rebelión contra el sistema que tenían. La idea de que todos fueran iguales, de que no hubiera discriminación ni injusticias, esa idea de rebeldía que trataba de traspasar y destruir fronteras con el objetivo de que todas las personas fueran más unidas. Claro que eso era un idealismo que no todos compartían y que no todos querían. Y, el mayor problema, era que como unos cuantos no creían que ese idealismo fuera posible, los demás tampoco lo intentaban.

Kankuro golpeó la puerta y entró. Al abrir la puerta se vio colgado en la parte de afuera un cartel de «Prohibido el paso "

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó el menor mirando a su hermano mayor, con su cabello castaño despeinado para todos lados, sus ojos estaban desmaquillados y su nariz ancha resaltaba más ya que sus ojos marrones no lo hacían. Iba con el torso desnudo húmedo y con una toalla colgando alrededor del cuello como si fuera una bufanda, tenía unos pantalones negros emparchados y con cadenas y los pies descalzos.

—Llamó Sai— Dijo todavía con la mano en el picaporte— Dice que piensa ir a la fiesta ésa… la de la radio. Me encargué de conseguir algo de alimentos para llevar como caridad para pagar nuestra entrada.

—No me apetece ir…— La voz del pelirrojo era ronca y susurrante. En cambio el castaño parecía más animado.

—No me gusta estar mucho con esas personas… ya sabes, tan diferentes y tercas— Continuó su hermano mayor— pero no creo que sea una mala idea. Habrá muchas personas, muchas más de las que crees. Vendrán de todas partes y podemos conocer a más gente como nosotros.

—No somos una raza diferente de personas, Kankuro— El pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada— Todos son como nosotros sólo que son demasiado idiotas como para notarlo y por eso no me apetece ir.

—Van a haber chicas lindas… ¡Vamos, hasta Sai está entusiasmado!

—Sai siempre está entusiasmado…— Continuó Gaara con la mirada fija en Kankuro, como si temiera dejar de mirarlo o parpadear— Es un idiota y lo sabes. Se cree que todas las personas son geniales y buenas y que si les dedicas una sonrisa querrán ser tus amigos.— El joven cerró los ojos frustrado, como si no le gustara la actitud de su mejor amigo, aunque en el fondo no le disgustaba. Al contrario, le fascinaba, le agradaba, pero no lo admitía.

—Es una idea parecida a la que tienes tú.

—Sí, pero él es un extremo idiota— Dijo, ahora mirando el suelo.

—Bueno, sólo piénsalo— Kankuro iba a cerrar la puerta cuando una chica rubia de aspecto infantil e inmaduro se interpuso entre los dos. Tenía los ojos azul verdoso, parecidos a los de Gaara pero más oscuros y más brillantes, más intensos, más vivos. Sus mechones rubios caían sobre su frente y el resto estaba atado en cuatro colitas divertidas, como si fuese una niña chiquita. Tenía puesto un pijama rosado de dos piezas, una camisa abotonada de mangas cortas y un pantalón largo pero fresco. Les sonrió a los dos con júbilo.

—¿De qué hablan mis hermanitos?— Preguntó mirándolos a ambos, a simple vista se notaba que ella no tenía nada que ver con la personalidad de sus dos hermanos menores. Parecía mucho más alegre y colorida que los dos más jóvenes.

—De nada— Contestó rápido el pelirrojo.

—¡Vamos! ¿Por qué nunca me dicen en qué andan? Ustedes dos y ese chico pálido dan miedo.

—¿Qué me importa lo que piensen?— Inquirió Gaara molesto.

—Sólo quiero saber un poco más de ustedes. Siempre tan misteriosos, siempre tan… oscuros. Parece que tramaran conquistar el mundo o ser nazis y yo ni enterada.

—No tienes por qué estar enterada— Continuó con el mismo tono molesto— Son cosas mías, de Sai y Kankuro en todo caso. Y si queremos revivir a Hitler es tema nuestro— La rubia rió sin ganas, haciéndose la divertida frente a sus hermanos pero por dentro temía que el pelirrojo hablara en serio. Claro, no creía que existiera la forma de revivir a alguien muerto hace tanto tiempo pero no era eso lo que la ponía nerviosa, la forma de hablar de su hermano, tan seria y constante parecía que quisiera hacer algo grave de verdad.

—Sólo hablábamos de una fiesta, Temari— Quiso cortar la conversación Kankuro revoleando los ojos hacia arriba, harto de las preguntas de su hermana mayor. La expresión de Temari cambió por completo, se alivianó mucho y volvió a sonreír, con una sonrisa ridícula, dispareja y tonta.

—Yo quiero ir, ¿Cuándo es? ¿Dónde es? ¿De quién es? ¿Quién irá?

—El fin de semana, en la playa, de una radio, no lo sé— Respondió el castaño en orden, de manera automática. Temari soltó un gritito fascinada.

—¡Hablan de la Mega Fest de Konoha's Rock!— Gritó la chica animada sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Van a ir? Yo tenía muchas ganas pero ninguna de mis amigas irá.

—¿En serio tienes amigas?— Preguntó Kankuro incrédulo.

—Bueno… algunas conocidas, compañeras de Universidad— Temari revoleó los ojos igual que había hecho su hermano minutos antes.

—¿Pueden irse de mi habitación y charlar en otro lado?— Gaara preguntó con voz ronca, pero más que una pregunta era una orden. Kankuro que había estado todo el tiempo con la mano sosteniendo el picaporte cerró la puerta después de salir, y las voces de sus hermanos se apaciguaron un poco. Y cada vez se escuchaban menos a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo y se alejaban de su cuarto.

Gaara subió el volumen de su música, la canción había cambiado, ahora sonaban los _Ramones_. Después de calmarse un poco con sus melodías, Gaara se acostó de nuevo pansa arriba en la cama, con el ventilador de techo prendido, aunque el calor era mucho más del que se podía controlar con un simple ventilador. Pensó en la fiesta, pensó en que tal vez no era tan malo ir… Pero tampoco tenía tantas ganas… ¿Qué haría? Además, no cabían dudas de que su hermana estaría metida por ahí.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?— Preguntaba un joven de cabellos largos a su prima que lo miraba fijo con sus ojos aperlados clavados en la cara del muchacho.

Se encontraban en la casa de Hinata, en la habitación de Hinata, la puerta estaba abierta y toda la habitación muy iluminada. Las paredes blancas, el suelo de alfombra rosada, la ventana abierta. Hinata estaba sentada al lado del placar gigante que tenía. En un tocador rosa hermoso, de pino, con un espejo grande y redondo, la silla que tenía frente al escritorio en donde tenía varios cepillos, cremas y maquillajes combinaba con el color rosado del tocador. No se estaba mirando en el espejo, miraba a su primo sin saber bien qué contestar.

—Sólo cambié de opinión. Ahora voy a la fiesta de papá ¿No estás contento, Neji?— Preguntó Hinata con esa voz suave y aterciopelada que tenía. Neji Hyuga la miraba queriendo saber razones, pero la chica no dijo más, se dio vuelta y se miró en el espejo. Estaba desmaquillada como siempre, sus ojos resaltaban sin necesidad de ponerse nada artificial en el rostro, su cabello era casi perfecto, lo tenía amarrado en una trenza cocida impecable y estaba vestida con ropas sueltas de color rosa chicle; toda completa estaba de rosa, su blusa y su short y su gomita de cabello… Y sus zapatillas. Su primo estaba sudado y acalorado, había pasado por su casa después de entrenar.

Hinata tomó con delicadeza un alhajero chiquito de color ámbar que estaba adornado con un moño anaranjado de plástico, en cuanto lo abrió vio su reflejo en un espejito chiquito que había pegado en la tapa de la cajita. Su primo miró con interés lo que Hinata guardaba dentro, era una gargantilla bonita y brillante, llena de diamantes esplendorosos. Era muy bella y delicada, muy femenina, pero Hinata jamás la había usado.

—¿Todavía la tienes?— Preguntó Neji interesado. La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—Nunca te la vi puesta— Admitió el joven interesado.

—Nunca la usé— Hinata acarició la gargantilla con cariño y cerró con total delicadeza la cajita de plástico antes de volver a colocarla en su lugar.

—¿Vas a usarla alguna vez?

—En la fiesta— Contestó secamente Hinata, sus ojos continuaban clavados en la cajita, la miraba con ternura como si dentro se encontrara lo más preciado de su vida.

—¿Hanabi tiene algo así?— Preguntó Neji a su prima mirándola a los ojos.

—No— Negó la chica— Hanabi era muy pequeña, casi no la conoció, no necesita algo para recordarla.

—Tu madre era una mujer estupenda…

—Sí, siempre lo fue…

—Ella siempre fue muy dulce conmigo, y también con mis padres...

Hinata lo miró algo apenada, triste, melancólica.

—Todos te queremos aquí, Neji. No era necesario que te mudaras apenas cumplir los dieciocho años.— Continuó.— Extrañamos tu presencia.

—Ustedes son mi única familia y también los extraño a veces— Admitió Neji pero su gesto serio y maduro no vaciló ni un momento— Pero no quería ser una carga para nadie. No quiero serlo. Ahora que los veo para las reuniones familiares, o cuando vengo de visita sólo unos minutos al día veo a tu padre más calmado, sin tanta presión.— Neji se sentó en el suelo a los pies de su prima.

—Puede ser… Pero en realidad él también te quiere mucho.

Neji la miró compungido. Hinata era la persona más unida a él, era dulce y buena y siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar y dar un consejo.

—Dímelo… ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?— Preguntó el joven insistente.

La cafetería ya había abierto, no había mucha gente estaban en plena época de vacaciones y muchas personas se iban a vacacionar, otras preferían quedarse en la soledad de su casa con una buena película y el aire acondicionado prendido, y otras preferían disfrutar de la brisa veraniega en las plazas y calles de la ciudad. Sakura estaba intentando sintonizar una radio pero tenía mala señal por un problema que había tenido el equipo, Tenten estaba ayudándola con la antena, Karin atendía a unos pocos clientes e Ino estaba aburrida, sentada tras la barra con la mirada perdida en el mostrador en donde dibujaba circulitos con su uña larga y pintada de rosa pálido.

Un joven con aspecto cansado se acercó a ella y la miró con seriedad durante algunos segundos, ella no se percató de que había alguien ahí hasta que el muchacho carraspeó fuerte para llamar su atención. El muchacho tenía los ojos chiquitos y el cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo alta y desprolija.

—Ino… ¿Estás idiota?— Preguntó Shikamaru Nara mirándola seriamente con aire aburrido.

—Distraída es la palabra chiquito— La rubia le sonrió con afecto— ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—No sé, algo fresco, es lo de menos… Voy a esperar a Chouji.

—¿Cómo está él?— Ino buscó en la nevera que tenía atrás una hielera y un vaso debajo de la barra en un estante. Le preparó rápidamente un licuado de manzana, agua, azúcar y bastante hielo. Le puso un sorbete colorido y se lo tendió al muchacho— La otra vez los vi en la mesa de afuera con otros amigos suyos pero no pude hablarles, estaba trabajando— Se excusó la rubia. El joven comenzó a beber su licuado fresco sin retirarse de allí, continuó mirando a Ino.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?— Preguntó el joven distraído.

—Sí, voy a estar trabajando allí y también voy a divertirme, OBVIO— La última palabra tuvo mucho énfasis.

—Perfecto. Te voy a necesitar.— Ino se mostró muy extrañada.

—¿Cómo?

—Verás…—Comenzó el joven sin darle nada de importancia— Desde que dejaste de ir a casa mi madre empezó a rezongar y a molestarme… que nunca traigo a nadie, que por qué no tengo novia… Ya sabes cómo es, la conoces bien… Me tiene de estúpido con el tema «romance "— Bufó el joven apesadumbrado, molesto e inquieto. Ino continuó mirándolo sin saber de qué se trataba— Creo que esa fiesta es una buena excusa para conocer a alguien más… Sabes que no soy bueno en eso, pensé que podías ayudarme.— Seguía hablando como si no le importara nada lo que decía pero a Ino ya se le habían iluminado los ojos como nunca y sonreía de manera un tanto psicópata.

—Vaya, vaya… Nara se siente acorralado y en lugar de buscar consejos en sus amigos se aferra a su ex novia— Ino sonreía tan ampliamente que daba miedo.

—Basta Ino, sólo dime si vas a ayudarme o no.

—Claro que sí. Me emociona que te quieras buscar una novia— Le dijo ella con cariño.

—No novia, más que nada necesito una pantalla para que mamá no moleste.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Si tu madre es un amor de persona— Gruñó Ino ofendida. Shikamaru le sonrió.

—Claro, eso dices tú que te la pasabas chismorreando con ella, pero para mí era el infierno— Sin decir más, el muchacho se marchó sentándose en una de las mesas interiores sin dejar de beber su licuado frío. En cuanto Nara se sentó, entraron dos jóvenes hablando rápido. Una chica rubia de ojos azules con cuatro colas de caballo en la cabeza y el chico pálido punk con el que Ino se estremecía. La joven se alejó un poco de la barra y le tocó el hombro a Tenten para que fuera a atenderlos ella. Sin embargo, el joven pálido le sonrió a la rubia que lo miraba con temor desde la otra punta.

—Así que quiero ir a la fiesta con ustedes— Estaba diciendo Temari a Sai.

—Arréglate con tus hermanos. No quiero discutir con Gaara.— Comentó el muchacho pálido.

—Mira, nos encontramos de pura casualidad. Es el destino— Decía desesperada la rubia— ¡Quiero ir a esa fiesta! Convéncelos, a mí nunca me escucharon.

—No se sienten cómodos contigo Temari.— Sai se dirigió a Tenten que esperaba a que terminaran de hablar para atenderlos— Quiero sólo un pan de queso— dijo el joven con aspecto decidido— y una cerveza— Tenten asintió, por lo general sólo iban a pedir meriendas, no solían pedir alcohol pero igual tenían la nevera llena. Sacó lo que el joven pedía y le sirvió el bocadillo en un plato pequeño de porcelana.

—Yo quiero sólo una Coca—Cola— Pidió la chica. Tenten se la alcanzó, la muchacha pagó y se fue algo ofendida por la puerta. Sai, sin embargo, se sentó en la mesa que estaba al lado de la de Shikamaru y miró a Ino fijamente, como si haciéndolo lograra descubrir sus pensamientos. La rubia desvió la mirada del joven pálido y fingió que ayudaba a Sakura con la radio, la de pelo rosa miró al joven casi con asco.

Detrás entró Suigetsu que pasó de largo de la barra y buscó a Karin que estaba ocupada con otra mesa, detrás de él caminaba Uchiha Sasuke, todas las mujeres del lugar lo miraron boquiabiertas.

—Ey, nena, ¿Me tomas la orden?— Karin hizo buena cara frente a los demás clientes.

—¿Por qué no buscas a otra?— Preguntó apretando los dientes con bronca.

—Quiero que me atiendas tú ¿Para qué te conozco desde siempre sino?

—Da igual que seas vecino, pídele a Ino o a Sakura… o a Tenten. Estoy ocupada.

—Espero— Suigetsu se sentó en una mesa cercana y Sasuke fue tras él silencioso como una sombra y se sentó a su lado. Sentía las miradas de Ino, Tenten y Sakura sobre su nuca, Suigetsu sonreía como si tuviera un chiste privado en la punta de la lengua y no pudiera soltarlo, le parecía gracioso que su amigo no pudiera ni salir a la calle sin que varias chicas se le quisieran tirar encima, pero a Uchiha en cambio le molestaba tanto que casi no podía contenerse. Siempre estaba serio y tenía ganas de golpear a alguien pero se controlaba lo más que podía, sin embargo su cara lo delataba.

Karin culminó su trabajo y se encaminó a la mesa de los chicos, posó sus manos en la cintura y habló con tono amenazador.

—¿Qué quieres, imbécil?

—Un vaso de agua con mucho hielo.

—¿Y tú Sasukito?— Hacia Sasuke se refirió con un tono mucho más amable pero Sasuke apretó el puño contra la mesa con irritación.

—Quiero un bocadillo… de chocolate con fresas— El joven se fijó en Sakura que lo observaba distraída, en cuando sus miradas se encontraron los ojos verdes de ella se escaparon de los suyos con rapidez y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, Sasuke contuvo una risa.

—Bien ¿Algo más?— Karin seguía enojada con Suigetsu pero intentaba ser amable por el compañero de su vecino. Ambos negaron y ella se fue a buscar los pedidos.

—Estúpido, idiota, imbécil, tarado…—Susurraba la pelirroja mientras llenaba el vaso con agua mineral sin gas y le ponía hielo, y dedicaba miradas irritadas a la mesa de Suigetsu. Ino se rio fuerte al oír los susurros de su compañera y la risa llegó a oídos de Sai que volvió a sonreír instintivamente.

Naruto había terminado un ensayo con su banda en el garaje de su casa, todavía no se habían podido reunir en la casa de Samui y Atsui porque sus padres habían retrasado el viaje. Kakashi Hatake el empleador de Uzumaki, le había dado unos días de vacaciones y Naruto los estaba disfrutando al cien por ciento. Los integrantes de su banda ya se habían marchado, Naruto había terminado de ordenar un poco el desastre que le habían hecho en el garaje y pasó por una puerta chica y de color blanco a su casa. El joven estaba todo transpirado, acalorado de tanto interpretar canciones. Tenía la garganta reseca así que pasó con rapidez a la cocina, pero antes de entrar oyó voces adentro. Una de las voces era la de su madre, tierna y dulce como siempre.

—Es una buena chica— decía, parecía preocupada pero trataba de calmar a quien charlaba con ella, la otra voz era de mujer pero más grave y madura.

—Sí pero estoy muy preocupada, es una chica tan inquieta y… sociable— Kushina rio con ganas, divertida, jubilosa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que Karin sea sociable?— Naruto hizo el menor ruido posible para continuar escuchando, no sabía por qué pero le preocupaba que su tía Kushijo hablara de Karin con su madre tan seriamente.

—Bueno, todos los días está con algún chico diferente…

—Qué exagerada Shijo— Dijo su madre con cariño.

—Bueno, tal vez no todos los días pero sí al menos una vez a la semana. No sé de dónde saca a esos chicos pero me preocupa…

—¿Qué te preocupa, Shijo? Es una adolescente de veinte años, está explorando sus sentimientos, su cuerpo… Es normal, es una chica inteligente no va a descuidarse— Kushina parecía divertida pero el silencio de su tía incomodaba a Naruto, se la podía imaginar con los labios bien fruncidos y los ojos preocupados.

—Tengo miedo de que cometa los mismos errores que cometí yo.

—¿Qué errores?— Kushina ya parecía más molesta— ¿Haber tenido a Nagato? Nagato es un chico increíble ¿De qué te arrepientes Shijo?

—No… No de eso— Hubo un ruido, como si Kushijo se hubiera apoyado sobre la mesa bruscamente— Me enamoré perdidamente de ése tonto, tanto que a los diecisiete años ya estaba esperando un bebé de él, tengo cuarenta y dos años y un hijo de veinticinco. No a todo el mundo le pasa.

—Y a Karin no va a pasarle algo así— Continuó Kushina más incómoda con la conversación. Naruto tragó saliva fuertemente, nunca había escuchado la historia de su tía, sólo sabía que estaba divorciada y eso era todo.

—Me enamoré tanto que accedí a que no tuviera su apellido después de que me lo suplicara mil veces porque él no quería que sus padres se enteraran de que había embarazado a alguien— Gruñó la mujer— y nos separamos por cuatro largos años, cuando Nagato estaba por cumplir los cuatro años volvió a mí y estuvimos un tiempo jugando a que éramos marido y mujer hasta que Karin nació al año siguiente. Dime, Shina, ¿qué pasa si estoy dejando que mi hija cometa las mismas estupideces que yo?— Kushina se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos que a Naruto se le hicieron eternos.

—No— Dijo por fin— Conozco tu historia y conozco a Karin, ustedes no son iguales. Tú eras muy ingenua y Karin no lo es— Naruto asintió en silencio convencido de lo que su madre decía— Es muy independiente, sabe cuidarse sola, sabe hasta dónde llegar y cuándo parar. Tú eras más joven, inexperta y lo dijiste bien… estabas enamorada. Karin no se enamora con facilidad.

Naruto tomó el silencio que se había generado en la cocina para entrar haciendo ruido para anunciar su llegada.

— _Todo sigue igual, todo sigue igual de bien—_ Entró cantando y fingiendo que tocaba una guitarra eléctrica mientras pateaba la puerta para abrirse camino. Su madre y su tía dieron un respingo en las sillas y se quedaron en silencio, algo incómodas al principio pero después sus expresiones se alivianaron y sonrieron al ver las energías del joven— _siguen los amigos que quiero teneeeer, no me puedo quejaaaaar…—_ El joven dejó de cantar para saludar a su tía, la mujer era muy parecida a Kushina pero se notaba que era algunos años mayor, tenía el cabello rojo y corto y los ojos grises y bondadosos, vestía ropas humildes pero le quedaban muy bien.

—¿Qué haces tía?— Preguntó el rubio disimulando la opresión que sentía en el estómago después de escuchar sobre el sufrimiento de esa mujer— No sabía que estabas por acá.

—Vine a charlar con tu mami— La mujer lo seguía tratando como si fuera un nene chiquito, no le extrañaba que estuviera tan preocupada por su hija si tenía esos pensamientos. Karin era menor que él por un año.— Hacía mucho que no venía de visita.— Naruto escuchaba a su tía mientras abría la nevera y buscaba un jugo de naranja recién preparado y bien fresco.

—Me parece bien— El chico cerró la puerta de la heladera con el pie mientras bebía el jugo directamente de la botella.— En tres días voy a ser famoso— Exageró el muchacho como siempre hacía, Kushina sonrió llena de orgullo— Voy a tocar con mi banda en una súper fiesta ¿Lo sabías, madrina?— Preguntó a su tía sonriente, la mujer asintió dedicándole una sonrisa cándida también.

—Sí, Karin lo mencionó. Quiere ir también. La vas a cuidar ¿no?— Preguntó sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

—Es una chica fuerte, pero claro… Seguro que ella termina cuidándome a mí— Naruto se sentó entre medio de las dos mujeres que estaban enfrentadas sentadas a lo largo de una mesa rectangular. Bebió un poco más de jugo ante las miradas de las dos mujeres.

—¿Estuviste ensayando hasta recién?— Naruto asintió y se fue de la cocina con la botella en la mano y entonó de nuevo unas estrofas para distraer la tensión que había en esa sala.

— _Tengo la banda que quiero teneeeer, y más de una razón para pensar que todo sigue iguaaaaaal_ — El joven cerró la puerta y se alejó un poco cantando fuerte para que lo escucharan las dos mujeres— _Cambiar no cambio nada, llegando hasta donde hoy llegué. Todo está como estaba…._


	5. Furiosos

— _Todo está igual de bieeen… —_ Naruto salió de su casa después de dejar la botella de zumo sobre una mesa ratona del living chiquito que tenían. Su padre no estaba, seguramente se había ido a buscar trabajo. Un poco más aliviado decidió ir a visitar a su primita a la cafetería para preguntarle a qué hora irían el fin de semana a la fiesta. Podrían ir juntos.

Salió de su casa casi trotando y en pocos minutos ya había llegado a la cafetería tan cómoda que allí había. El Refugio no estaba tan lleno de gente como de costumbre, había sólo cuatro mesas interiores ocupadas y en las dos de afuera no había nadie. Naruto entró sonriente y se acercó a la barra donde Sakura lo atendió con amabilidad.

—Hola Naruto, ya se me hacía raro que no pasaras por aquí ¿Trabajaste?

—No, por suerte estoy de vacaciones. Kakashi Hatake me dio algunos días libres. Se va de vacaciones a Italia o algo así y como soy su único empleado me dejó vacaciones pagas. No gasta mucho dinero en mí. —Naruto sonrió con ganas, tenía tantas ganas de descansar de su trabajo que no le interesaba que su empleador le hubiera pagado menos de la cuenta, tenía todo lo que restaba del mes de julio de vacaciones. La fiesta iba a ser su llave para empezar a tocar con la banda en otros lugares y el tiempo que tenía ahora le servía para ensayar y mejorar— ¿Me das un helado de naranja a la crema? —Preguntó Naruto viendo el cartel que habían colgado recientemente en la pared que Sakura tenía detrás, éste rezaba los gustos de helado que las chicas servían. No eran muchos debido a que no era una heladería pero eran los más clásicos gustos, los que pedía todo el mundo: algunos frutales, chocolate, menta o crema americana.

Sakura se puso a servir lo que Naruto había pedido cuando el joven sintió una mano cálida y delicada en su hombro, volteó a ver y vio a Hinata que le sonreía, estaba toda vestida de rosado, no le quedaba mal pero era extraño verla de un solo color, su cabello estaba en una trenza muy elaborada y a sus espaldas se encontraba su primo. De cabello largo y castaño, el muchacho estaba serio, rígido como un cascote, Naruto dedujo enseguida que no tenía ni una pizca de sentido del humor. Le sonrió a la joven.

—Hinata ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… ¿Vienes seguido? —Le preguntó ella con las mejillas algo rosadas. Naruto asintió sin prestarle atención al otro chico que lo miraba con seriedad.

—Sí, claro. La pelirroja de allá es mi prima —Naruto la señaló. Karin volvía a estar en la mesa de Suigetsu y discutía con él acaloradamente. A Uzumaki no le importó qué impresión le podía dar Karin a Hinata, simplemente sonrió con orgullo al mostrarle cuál de las chicas era su familiar—, y Sakura es muy amiga mía también —Comentó el joven mientras aceptaba el helado que la chica joven de cabellos rosas le entregaba— ¿Tú vienes seguido?

—No… Bueno, sí —Hinata se miraba las manos, las cuales estaba retorciendo vehementemente—. Últimamente vengo más seguido, antes sólo lo hacía una vez al mes, aproximadamente —La voz de la chica se vio interrumpida por un estrepitoso sonido de cristales rompiéndose y un grito de mujer.

—¡Estúpido insensible bueno para nada! —Karin estaba tan acalorada que golpearía a Suigetsu en cualquier momento. El joven se había levantado de su asiento y la miraba irritado. Hinata, Neji y todos los que estaban allí dejaron de hablar y de hacer lo que hacían para mirarlos. Ino corrió para detener a Karin antes de que hiciera una locura pero la risa que Sasuke Uchiha largó de sus labios la hizo detenerse. El joven Uchiha se reía a carcajadas sin poder contenerse mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos como si deseara que ese sonido dejara de salir de él sin conseguirlo. Era la primera vez que muchos lo oían reír. Suigetsu no se detuvo pese a escuchar las carcajadas de su amigo que se iban atenuando cada vez más a medida que Sasuke se controlaba.

—Eres una histérica —Le espetó a la pelirroja que se dio vuelta ofendida y salió por la puerta de vidrio de la cafetería sin decir nada más. Suigetsu bufó y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

—Creo que te pasaste esta vez —Le dijo Sasuke en un susurro con los ojos divertidos aunque ya no reía y volvía a adoptar su típica expresión seria.

—¿Pasarme? ¿Por qué tiene que atacarme siempre? —Suigetsu no intentaba hablar bajo. Estaba colorado por la ira y se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Ino se había puesto a barrer los vidrios que habían quedado desparramados en el suelo sobre un charco de agua con hielo.

—En parte es culpa tuya —Volvió a susurrar Sasuke.

Sai desde su lugar, hizo ademán de levantarse mientras miraba a Ino con expresión preocupada pero acabó por quedarse en su lugar sin decir nada, aunque todavía clavándole sus ojos negros como si fueran flechas. Sakura se dirigió a ayudar a su amiga con un trapeador para escurrir el agua del suelo y Tenten que era la única que había quedado libre se acercó tímidamente a atender a Hinata y a Neji.

Naruto miraba preocupado el lugar por el que había salido su prima y luego pasaba su mirada repetidas veces a Hozuki que continuaba tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¿Qué van a pedir? —Tenten estaba completamente roja, en parte por la vergüenza que ya le provocaba hablarle por primera vez a Neji Hyuga, chico del que no sabía ni el nombre pero aun así le encantaba, y en parte por el escándalo que Karin había hecho recientemente.

—Vamos a querer dos licuados de banana con leche y azúcar y dos porciones de torta de chocolate con crema por favor… Si está helada mejor —Dijo Hinata con educación intentando olvidar la desagradable escena pero Neji miraba a Suigetsu con una expresión de enfado. En cuanto Tenten se dio la vuelta para buscar algo en la heladera lo oyó reclamar.

—¿Están locos? ¿Cómo van a dar semejante espectáculo con tanta gente presente? —Miró a Naruto como si le estuviera reprochando a él por el simple hecho de ser primo de la principal responsable de aquel pleito.

—Mi prima es un tanto… tiene un carácter fuerte —Naruto sonreía como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo pero sus ojos seguían preocupados por Karin. En su interior, quería ir hasta la mesa del joven de pelo blanco y molerlo a golpes pero no se metería, sabía hasta donde podía llegar si comenzaba una discusión con él y no tenía intención de ir a prisión. No sabía por qué Karin se había enojado tanto con ese chico y tampoco lo conocía a él por lo tanto no podía simplemente ir y golpearlo. Naruto sabía muy bien que Karin a veces exageraba mucho las cosas y probablemente el joven de pelo blanco no tuviera la culpa de nada.

Tenten les dio a Neji y a Hinata lo que habían pedido y le sonrió a Neji de una manera especial, el joven ni la notó, comenzó a caminar hasta dejarse caer en una silla, al lado de su prima, Naruto también los acompañó. No estaban lejos de la mesa de Suigetsu y Sasuke y el rubio no dejaba de mirarlos.

—¿Les molesta si me siento aquí?

—No, claro que no, Naruto. —Contestó Hinata antes de que su primo pudiera reprochar algo.

El muchacho se sentó al momento que miraba por última vez a Suigetsu en su mesa. Volvió a mirar a Hinata y le sonrió con ganas.

—¿No lees nada hoy, Hinata?

—No. Hoy vengo acompañada —Miró a su primo sonriente, dulce e ingenua. Neji estaba rígido aún, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos brillantes como plata pulida mirando a Naruto con seriedad—. Mi primo es uno de mis familiares más cercanos —Explicó todavía con su sonrisa tierna.

—¿También vas a la fiesta Neji? —Preguntó Naruto intentando ser agradable.

—Sí, así es.

—Genial, vamos a ser muchos conocidos —Naruto le sonrió.

—Yo no te conozco de nada —Naruto se puso serio y miró la mesa unos segundos pensando en una respuesta pero no se le ocurrió nada. Hinata trató de alivianar las cosas.

—Bueno… Naruto tiene una banda y va a tocar en la Mega Fest. —Neji carraspeó un poco y bebió un sorbo de su licuado.

—Así que fue él quien te hizo cambiar de opinión —Hinata se puso muy roja pero Naruto no entendió.

Chouji Akimichi, el muchacho rechoncho de pelo castaño entró al lugar y buscó con la mirada; al ver a su amigo sentado solitariamente en una mesa sonrió y caminó de manera torpe hacia él sentándose a un lado.

—Shika —Saludó. Akimichi estaba vestido muy veraniego con una camisa azul de mangas cortas que dejaban al descubierto sus brazos anchos y una bermuda de jean celeste clara gastada en las rodillas intencionalmente.

—Por fin llegaste, te estoy esperando hace tiempo —Se quejó el joven, ya se había terminado la bebida y estaba dormitando sobre la mesa. Shikamaru levantó la mirada.

—¿Me llamaste para algo en especial? —Preguntó el gordito mientras sacaba un teléfono celular del bolsillo del pantalón y lo colocaba sobre la mesa para tenerlo más cerca.

—No —Dijo sin darle importancia—, pero igual podemos hablar de la fiesta…

—¿Piensas ir? —Chouji estaba tan asombrado que sus ojos amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas.

—Sí… va a haber mucha gente. Y mucho ruido… pero bueno… —Parecía estar cansado, bueno Shikamaru siempre tenía esa actitud cansada, esos ojos perezosos y un bostezo contenido.

Era uno de los chicos más vagos del país. En un país tan trabajador como Japón ser como lo era Shikamaru era algo raro. El joven trabajaba lo menos posible, estudiaba cuando tenía ganas y leía muy pocas veces. Le gustaba dormir, estar solo y seguir durmiendo. Había crecido en una familia en donde le daban todo servido y nunca le reprochaban nada. Su padre era un hombre fuerte, al que le gustaba ir de caza, luchar, beber… Muchas personas si se imaginaban a un vikingo salvaje y hosco pensaban en el rostro de Shikaku Nara, lo único que a ese hombre le importaba era que su hijo tuviera mujeres y éxito. En cambio, la señora Nara era mucho más dulce, delicada, dedicada, estudiosa y ordenada. Yoshino se preocupaba mucho por la educación de su hijo, por sus estudios y su salud pero Shikamaru la consideraba una pesada y una maniática. Shikamaru había heredado los vicios de su padre y también su inteligencia, sin embargo de la buena de su madre no había sacado nada.

—¿Y por qué de repente piensas ir a una fiesta con tantas personas y con tanto barullo? —Preguntó Chouji a su mejor amigo muy interesado en los motivos que podía llegar a tener Nara.

—Mi madre quiere que tenga una novia. Tal vez si consigo a una chica por un par de días me deja de molestar por algunos meses… —El joven se encogió de hombros rogando en su fuero interno que su pequeño plan funcionara.

—¿Vas a engancharte a alguna chica?

—Con tanta gente seguro que a alguna le intereso.

—¿Y yo? —Shikamaru se tomó la pregunta de su amigo por sorpresa.

—¿Y tú qué?

—Y yo… Podría conseguir a alguna ¿no? —Shikamaru volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Claro que sí… Nunca me habías hablado de estos temas ¿Tienes interés en alguien en particular? —Chouji negó con la cabeza al momento que cerraba los ojos con frustración.

—Tengo veintiún años y nunca tuve ni una relación con nadie. Tu mamá no es la única que se pone pesada con el tema de las chicas —Chouji se puso a jugar con sus dedos sobre la mesa—. Seguro que la mía también quiere que le presente a alguien.

—Entonces con más razón vamos a la fiesta. —Comentó Shikamaru aburrido.

Un aroma a nafta cruzó el lugar y entró por las puertas de la cafetería al momento que el sonido constante de un motor iba atenuándose. Kiba Inuzuka, el chico que había estado antes con Chouji y Shikamaru, estaba estacionando una moto grande y negra, de aspecto pesado y modelo viejo. El joven iba vestido con un pantalón negro agujereado y una camiseta de básquetbol verde con blanco y azul.

Kiba se bajó de la moto, la ató con candado a un poste y entró al lugar observándolo todo. Miró a Chouji y Shikamaru en la mesa y los saludó con la mano y una sonrisa salvaje, después posó la vista unas mesas más allá donde Naruto hablaba muy entretenido con Hyuga Hinata y su primo. El joven carraspeó fuerte y con un gusto amargo en la garganta se acercó a la barra donde Ino lo atendió.

—Hola —Saludó Kiba en voz muy alta intentando llamar la atención de la chica dulce que continuaba con la vista perdida en el rubio.

—Hola —Devolvió Ino el saludo con la mirada de un chico pálido clavada todavía. El joven se había terminado la bebida pero no se había levantado, miraba a la rubia con una expresión atemorizante— ¿Qué vas a querer? Kiba ¿no? —Preguntó.

—Sí Inuzuka Kiba —El joven le sonreía ampliamente con sus colmillos más largos prominentes y bravíos— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Ino subió un poco el volumen de la música mientras contestaba a esa pregunta.

—Aquí se escuchan muchas cosas… Me sé los nombres de casi todos nuestros clientes habituales. Además, ibas conmigo a la escuela, aunque no compartíamos clases. —Mientras charlaba comenzó a tararear la canción que pasaban en la radio, una dulce melodía de _Coldplay._

—Te creo —Kiba volvió a sonreírle— ¿Te gusta Coldplay?

—¡Sí! —La rubia también le sonrió y se acercó una silla que tenía del otro lado de la barra para ponerse cómoda mientras charlaba con Inuzuka— Bueno, tienen canciones muy bellas. El álbum de _Viva la Vida_ me gusta tanto… —Kiba volvió a sonreírle.

—No es mi banda favorita pero concuerdo contigo. Es un buen álbum. —Kiba se apoyó en la barra y le sonrió cautivador— Me gustaría una gaseosa, estoy de paso nada más —Comentó. Ino se dio la vuelta sin salir de su lugar en la silla y abrió la nevera para darle un refresco al muchacho que se revolvió el cabello castaño y miró de reojo a Hinata que no lo había notado.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Ino mirando la moto enorme que el chico había estacionado en la puerta así nomás.

—Ahora, a casa de mi hermana —Explicó— y después a pasar por el veterinario para comprar comida y matapulgas para mi perro. Con el verano parece que se multiplican —Se quejó el joven.

—¿Si? ¿Tienes un perro? —Mientras que la conversación seguía Kiba había sacado su cartera de cuero de su bolsillo y estaba buscando dinero dentro— Me encantan los perros —Siguió Ino sonriente y volvió a sentir la mirada fija de Sai desde su lugar. Se puso muy seria y agarrotada y volvió a distraerse con Kiba que le tendía el dinero.

—Sí, a mí también me gustan mucho. El mío se llama Akamaru.

—¿Y de qué raza es? —Preguntó la rubia forzando una sonrisa— Me gustan los perros pequeños y esponjosos, son tan tiernos —Kiba soltó una risotada estruendosa y a su alrededor varios voltearon a verlos. Entre ellos Sakura, Hinata y Sai quien desde su mesa apretó el puño contrariado.

—Bueno, Akamaru no es un perro de raza —Rio el joven— es un callejero y se volvió realmente enorme.

—Bueno de todas maneras todos los perros son muy bonitos —Sonrió Ino incómoda por la mirada del chico pálido que la seguía acosando incansablemente. El joven se levantó de su lugar y caminó tenso hasta la barra.

—¿Cuánto es? —Interrumpió a Ino y Kiba con una expresión enojada. Tenía los labios fruncidos y el ceño arrugado. Ino lo miró extrañada, otras chicas estaban libres y temía que ese chico se empeñara tanto en tratar con ella. Ino le dijo cuánto debía pagar sin despegar la vista de Kiba pidiendo auxilio, el joven castaño que no comprendió la mirada se despidió sonriente y caminó hasta la mesa de Hinata para saludarla también. Sai le tendió el dinero a Ino que lo aceptó y le devolvió el resto. —Gracias— Le dijo para luego sonreírle falsamente, era la sonrisa más falsa que le había dedicado hasta el momento, una sonrisa tensa y áspera, recia. El joven tras tomar el vuelto se fue por la puerta.

Hinata saludó a Kiba con una sonrisa y él se mostró divertido y compinche con todos.

—Kiba… —Saludó Hinata con gentileza.

—Hinata, Naruto ¿Cómo están? —Saludó sin sentarse, se quedó parado entre medio de ambos y le dedicó una sonrisa a Neji también.

—Muy bien, Kiba… ¿Y tú?

—Bien, bien… Voy a la casa de Hana —Dijo—, mi hermana, ya sabes…

—Sí, sí… Envíale un saludo —Le dijo sonriéndole como si ya deseara que el muchacho se fuera. Él la miró incómodo y luego a Naruto que no le había contestado absolutamente nada y se miraba las manos con aspereza.

—Bueno… Nos vemos en la fiesta ¿no?

—Claro que sí, todos iremos allí —Dijo ella alegremente y Kiba se fue caminando hacia su motocicleta, se subió y se marchó.

Sakura se acercó a Ino despacio después de ver a Inuzuka marcharse.

—Se llevan bien ¿no? —Le sonrió divertida.

—Es muy guapo —Susurró Ino convencida—. Pero ése otro…

—Sí, lo sé… —Interrumpió Sakura sabiendo a qué se refería su amiga. Le palmeó el hombro con cariño y le hizo un gesto de complicidad—. No sucederá nada. Es un chico extraño pero tampoco puedes estar segura de que quiere algo… de que puede llegar a hacer algo tan… grave.

—No sé por qué pero tengo esos presentimientos, me mira tan horrible y cada vez que clava sus ojos negros y profundos en mí siento un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Un escalofrío horrible y sudor frío. Es terrible. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—No va a pasarte nada malo…

—Sí, pero Karin se fue —Susurró Ino algo alterada—, y no sé si va a regresar ¿Con quién vuelvo yo ahora? —Sakura inhaló y exhaló profundamente y miró a su amiga a los ojos por largo rato. Notó el temor en los ojos azules de su amiga y se alarmó ella también al comprender lo asustada que se podía llegar a poner Ino, que siempre había sido tan ruda para determinadas circunstancias.

—Puedes quedarte en casa. No hay mucho lugar pero es una opción —Sugirió Sakura mirándola compasivamente.

—Sí, me parece lo mejor —Asintió Ino más tranquila.

Hinata sonreía tontamente en su mesa tapándose la boca con una mano, Naruto también sonreía y hasta Neji había amagado a sonreír tras una broma del joven rubio. Cuando los tres se calmaron un poco la conversación continuó al momento que _Lovers in Japan_ empezaba en el equipo de música.

—¿Y cuántos años tienes Hinata? —Preguntó Naruto más animado que antes, la discusión de su prima ya había quedado en el pasado.

—Diecinueve —Contestó la chica tímida como siempre.

—¿Y tú Neji? —Preguntó el joven intentando hacerse amigo también del primo.

—Veintidós.

—Ah, estoy en el medio de ambos —Bromeó Naruto— Tengo veintiuno —Informó sin que nadie le preguntara y algo encendido por la música comenzó a cantar en voz baja mientras le hacía señas a Sakura para que se acercara— _Lovers… keep on the road you're on. Runners, until the race is run_ —Sakura llegó hasta donde él estaba y esperó—. Bonita canción ¿Eh, Sakura?

—Sí, claro —Sakura no comprendía— ¿Qué quieres? —Naruto levantó el dedo índice y el mayor.

—Dos cosas —Informó—. La primera —Se tomó el dedo índice con la otra mano— quiero una torta de esas —Señaló la que los primos estaban comiendo—. Y dos quiero saber a qué hora van a salir de aquí el fin de semana para ir a la fiesta —El chico le sonrió ampliamente y Sakura se contagió de su sonrisa.

—Bueno, todavía no lo decidimos pero seguramente tipo cinco de la tarde. Tenemos dos horas de viaje —explicó— y tenemos que estar más temprano para preparar todas las cosas para vender allí —Naruto asintió—. Por suerte la gente de la radio nos dio una rápida aprobación para vender nuestros productos allí y ni siquiera van a cobrarnos por estar ahí.

—Perfecto —Susurró Naruto perdido en sus propias ideas—. Iremos juntos entonces, mis amigos vienen conmigo, las veré a ustedes cuatro aquí a las cinco P.M del sábado —Arregló rápidamente Uzumaki viendo a Sakura a los ojos— Yo también tengo que estar antes, para preparar todo en el escenario —Informó. Hinata miró hacia abajo suplicando que el chico no tocara el tema con ella y Neji percibió su incomodidad por lo que también se quedó en silencio. Si su prima no quería hablar de aquella fiesta él la apoyaría. Sakura asintió sonriente y se marchó hacia la barra para buscar la torta que Naruto le había pedido y mientras se alejaba oyó que él continuaba cantando mientras se movía ansioso en su asiento.

— _They are turning my head out. To see what I'm all about…_

La joven tomó la porción de torta y se la acercó a Naruto que agradeció rápidamente y se marchó para volver con Ino que tarareaba la misma canción desde su lugar en la barra mientras ojeaba una revista de modas, pero cuando estaba por llegar una voz queda y agradable, de hombre la detuvo.

—Mesera —Llamó y ella volteó extrañada. Sasuke Uchiha la estaba mirando con ojos fieros que centelleaban como fuego que se abre paso entre toneladas de madera y heno. Él continuaba sentado en la mesa y Suigetsu continuaba con aspecto enojado, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada perdida en la mesa.

—¿Sí? —Sakura se acercó a la mesa poniendo su voz más cordial y sintió que el calor le subía a la cara. Todavía le era difícil aceptar que ese chico era real y que no había salido de ningún cuento de hadas ni de ninguna revista para adultos. Era una mezcla perfecta entre un príncipe azul y un playboy— ¿Querías algo más? —El chico asintió.

—Sí, primero tu nombre —A Sakura le latió el corazón tan deprisa que temía que él lo escuchara— No me gusta eso de andar llamándote «mesera» en especial si voy a empezar a venir más seguido —Ella se alivianó un poco, no le estaba proponiendo nada, ni tampoco estaba interesado en ella simplemente era por comodidad, pero la idea de que Uchiha empezara a ir más seguido al lugar la llenaba de esperanzas y de ilusiones.

—Soy Haruno Sakura —Le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce que le salió, aunque ella estaba segura de que le temblaba la boca.

—Un placer, Uchiha Sasuke —El joven le tendió la mano para estrechársela y Sakura dudó. La espantaba la idea de mojarle la mano con su sudor nervioso, se limpió con disimulo en el pantalón negro del uniforme de trabajo y lo saludó— En segundo lugar —Dijo él sin darle importancia a ese estrechamiento una vez que ya se habían soltado—, quiero la cuenta, ya terminamos por acá y creo que me tengo que llevar a mi amigo hasta su casa —Suigetsu bufó en su lugar. Sakura asintió y corrió hasta la barra para darle un ticket con la cuenta. Sasuke y Suigetsu se levantaron de su lugar y pagaron lo que debían, después Uchiha se llevó casi a las rastras a su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a la calle de la casa de Suigetsu éste se quedó parado en la esquina sin querer moverse, todavía estaba ofendido y enojado. Sasuke escudriñó en el camino para ver qué le había pasado. Karin estaba sentada en la puerta de su casa, a la izquierda de la casa de Suigetsu, se abrazaba las rodillas y miraba perdida el césped que tenía frente a ella. Estaba despeinada y sus anteojos caídos sobre su nariz. Ya no iba vestida con el uniforme laboral, tenía puesta una blusa blanca y holgada, que dejaba sus hombros y su ombligo horadado descubiertos. Debajo se le notaban los breteles de un sostén negro, llevaba también un short negro y unas zapatillas del mismo tono oscuro. Realmente estaba toda ella muy acromática, su piel pálida tampoco le daba mucho color y si no fuera por su cabello y ojos parecería que estaban observando una fotografía en blanco y negro. Karin no estaba sola y sonreía, con un ágil movimiento se acomodó los lentes frente a los ojos y miró a su acompañante. Era un chico alto y delgado de rostro puntiagudo que reía con ella animado. Estaba sentado al lado de ella y parecían llevarse muy bien. No era muy atractivo pero tampoco era feo, tenía ojos claros y sensibles, hablaba muy rápido, en voz baja, no se podía oír lo que decía pero Suigetsu se imaginó que estaría halagándola tratando de ligársela.

El chico empezó a caminar nuevamente, rápido y fuerte, haciendo ruido con cada paso y mirándola fijamente, con rencor. Sasuke lo siguió en silencio sospechando que las cosas no iban a acabar bien.

Karin los miró a ambos, a Suigetsu con especial resentimiento y el joven se detuvo en la puerta de su casa y la miró de igual manera con las manos en los bolsillos. El chico que había estado cortejando a Karin se incomodó con las miradas fijas de los dos chicos y se movió en su lugar inquieto.

—Vaya… vaya —Empezó Suigetsu sin que Sasuke pudiera detenerlo—. Deja a sus amigas abandonadas en el trabajo, preocupadas y molestas haciendo todo el trabajo pesado… Y se viene a coquetear con el primer muchacho que se encuentra en el camino —Suigetsu fingía que estaba hablando con Sasuke pero no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Karin que tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima.

—No estoy coqueteando con nadie y mis amigas sabrán comprender. Para algo son AMIGAS —dijo enfatizando la última palabra—. Tú tienes al tuyo, seguro que también preocupaste a Sasukito con semejante escándalo que hiciste allí —Habló seriamente, tozuda y tenaz, con voz nada amable.

—Mis amigos no se preocupan por idioteces… en cambio las tuyas deben estar desesperadas después de tal ataque de histeria —Karin se levantó enojada sosteniéndole la mirada, creyendo firmemente que si dejaba de hacerlo él la consideraría débil.

—No soy histérica.

—¡Uy, y yo no vivo aquí! —Señaló el joven, irónico, mientras miraba su casa por pocos segundos y volvía la vista enojada a su vecina.

—¡Déjate de atacarme Suigetsu! Eres un idiota, te la pasas molestándome, hiriéndome y jodiéndome.

—Por favor —Suigetsu rio secamente, sin ganas—, yo no te hago nada, eres tú la que te la pasas molestando.

—¿Con qué demonios te molesto? —Gritó desesperada nuevamente acercándose un poco más a él.

—Apareciéndote en mi puerta con toda esa histeria acumulada, pero lo que más me molesta es lo falsa que eres, lo imbécil y rápida que eres. Siempre con diferentes tipos, refregándote en sus piernas como un gato barato para que te hagan algún regalito —Karin se acercó más a él con toda la intención de golpearlo pero el joven que había estado con ella la detuvo.

—¡Vuelve a repetirlo, estúpido! —Sus gritos retumbaron en toda la cuadra y varias vecinas se asomaron por la ventana.

—Con gusto: ERES UNA PUTA RAMERA —Volvió a repetir más alto Suigetsu. A Karin no hubo nadie que pudiera retenerla esta vez, se acercó a él y saltó a sus brazos colgándose del cuello de Hozuki que no se la pudo quitar de encima, Karin le estaba arrancando los pelos con una mano y con la otra rasguñándole el rostro sin dar importancia a los gritos de dolor que él lanzaba.


	6. El Refugio Móvil

**Hola, recién estoy aprendiendo cómo utilizar esto (ya había publicado cosas antes pero siempre fui un desastre), así que, en consecuencia, acá, en el capítulo seis, van a tener la primer nota: En cada capítulo encontrarán una canción -seguramente ya lo notaron- Les dejaré las listas de las que aparecieron hasta ahora por si quieren buscarlas:**

 **Capítulo 1: Eres sirena/ Sin Bandera  
Capítulo 2: Training Wheels /Melanie Martínez  
Capítulo 3: Ya no sé qué hacer conmigo/ El cuarteto de Nos  
Capítulo 4: Ugly boy/ Die Antwoord y Todo sigue igual/Viejas Locas  
Capítulo 5: Viva la vida y Lovers in Japan/ Coldplay  
La de hoy, capítulo 6: Mujer amante/ Rata blanca**

 **Espero que lo estén disfrutando, iré subiendo de a varios capítulos hasta que quede igual de actualizado que en mis otras páginas (esta historia ya está publicada en y en ) y, cuando estemos al día, espero tener varios seguidores acá también :) Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por haberse pasado; para mí es un gran logro. Los dejo con el capítulo 6.**

 **-*El Refugio Móvil *-**

Suigetsu intentó quitársela de encima en vano, no encontraba forma de sacársela sin lastimarla. Aunque eso en aquel momento no debería importarle mucho teniendo en cuenta que ella a él sí lo estaba dañando y mucho.

—¡Karin! —Una voz conocida para ambos chicos hizo que ella se detuviera y volviera a posar los pies sobre el suelo mirando hacia la persona que acababa de gritar indignada su nombre— ¿Pero en qué estás pensando? —Kushijo Uzumaki miraba a su hija completamente anonadada y preocupada, llevaba en las manos bolsas de compras y detrás de ella había un joven serio e inexpresivo de cabello rojo intenso igual al de las dos mujeres Uzumaki. El chico tenía el pelo similar al de Suigetsu, los ojos y la frente tapados de a sectores por mechones largos de cabello pelirrojo que le caía en la cara. Sus ojos eran de color violeta grisáceo, muy diferentes a los ojos violetas y luminosos de Hozuki que en ese momento respiraba entrecortadamente con las manos posadas en sus rodillas recuperando el aliento. De la mejilla izquierda le salían tres hilitos de sangre de los rasguños que tenía en la cara. El muchacho que había estado antes con Karin se dispuso a caminar rápidamente por la vereda, casi corriendo, haciéndose el distraído y desapareció por la esquina. Sasuke estaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando seriamente a Suigetsu y a Karin y luego a la madre y al hermano de la última— ¿Qué es este espectáculo? —La mujer notablemente preocupada caminó hasta su hija y se posó entre ella y Suigetsu que estaba recuperándose.

—No lo entenderías —Gruñó Karin enojada.

—¡Salvaje! —Le gritó entre jadeos Suigetsu pero antes de que la discusión pudiera continuar Sasuke lo tomó de un brazo y se lo llevó hasta dentro de la casa. Kushijo seguía mirando fieramente a su hija haciendo caso omiso a la desaparición de los dos muchachos.

—Karin…

Karin se dio media vuelta y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta su casa cerrando la puerta con furia detrás de ella. La madre y el hermano, Nagato de veinticinco años, se miraron confundidos.

El jueves, Ino se despertó en la casa de Sakura y juntas prepararon el Refugio Móvil para ése fin de semana. Se había sentido mucho más segura estando con su amiga, Tenten llegó temprano y después de acomodar la cafetería las ayudó con el refugio. Sin embargo Karin no apareció hasta después del mediodía y cuando llegó estaba demacrada y se mantuvo de malhumor todo el día.

El perfecto clima cálido y hermoso que había habido ése miércoles se esfumó por completo el jueves, estaba todo nublado, el calor seguía, pero el cielo estaba gris y tan cubierto de nubes como se podía. Llovía de a ratos y se esclarecía por momentos pero luego volvía a llenarse de nubes espesas. No había viento, ni un poco y el clima se había vuelto pesado. No se había aparecido casi ningún cliente a excepción del punk pálido que sólo se asomó unos minutos mientras bebía un café helado y luego se marchó sin más. Las chicas tuvieron todo el día para discutir y planear lo que harían durante la fiesta e Ino se emocionó mucho charlando de qué se pondría.

—No llevaremos los uniformes ¿no? —Se espantó un poco.

—Claro que no —Le dijo Sakura sonriente—, te pondrás lo que quieras ponerte.

Ino se alivió mucho y continuó charlando feliz, Tenten estaba tan en su mundo que casi no escuchó nada. El día anterior había estado observando desde lejos a Neji, había descubierto su nombre y apellido y su edad pero ella no había hablado de nada con él. Había estado escuchando desde lejos la conversación que Naruto había tenido con él, había oído esa voz melodiosa, suave pero varonil, esa manera de expresarse tan propia y difícil, con amplio vocabulario y perfecta coherencia. Había estado con vestimentas tan impecables y modernas que lo hacían resaltar del resto de los chicos, Neji Hyuga no tenía nada que envidiarle al bombón de Uchiha y Tenten lo tenía muy claro. Y ahora que sabía que él iba a estar en la fiesta se había puesto mucho más nerviosa, quería saber cómo acercarse a él en la fiesta sin parecerle pesada. Nunca se había acercado a ningún chico por su cuenta, siempre habían sido ellos los que venían a ella y ahora, en un país nuevo, con un idioma nuevo, con gente que se comportaba diferente a lo que ella acostumbraba y éste joven… tan lindo, serio, inteligente… se le metía en la mente por lo menos una vez al día y no podía controlarlo.

El viernes llegó rápido, una tormenta se desató y Karin e Ino no pudieron aparecer para trabajar. Llamaron a Sakura diciéndole que las calles estaban inundadas y que no podían avanzar. Por suerte, Tenten y Sakura se arreglaron bien, no fueron muchos los clientes y a las dos de la tarde no volvieron a abrir. Se quedaron ambas en la habitación de Sakura hasta tarde leyendo revistas que la señora Mebuki había comprado y hablando de qué iban a ponerse para el día siguiente. Sakura había conseguido dos delantales negros y les había bordado el nombre de la cafetería. Iban a hacer turnos de a dos y sólo hasta las doce de la noche. Después de esa hora la gente iba a empezar a querer bebidas de otro tipo en lugar de refrescos, batidos y algún que otro bocadillo de chocolate o crema.

—¿Y qué piensas ponerte? —Preguntó Sakura mientras revisaba por enésima vez su placar, era pequeño y hacía rato que no se compraba nada bonito pero tenía suficiente ropa como para poder elegir algo apropiado.

—Todavía no sé —Respondió Tenten restándole importancia—, seguramente hoy cuando vuelva a casa algo voy a encontrar —Sakura asintió en silencio pensando en muchas cosas. Después de una merienda rápida tipo cinco de la tarde, ambas ya habían charlado tanto que no tenían nada más que hablar y ambas se quedaron mirando la incansable lluvia a través de la ventana. El silencio continuó reinando por largo tiempo hasta que a Tenten se le escapó su inquietud. Cuando parecía que la lluvia no iba a caer más fuerte un estruendoso trueno resonó en la sala y la joven castaña pegó un salto hasta la otra punta de la habitación, Sakura se la quedó mirando un rato pero al ver que Tenten se calmaba no dijo nada. Finalmente Ama se volvió a acercar a su amiga respirando entrecortadamente y sonrió apenada.

—Qué susto me pegué —rio.

—Sí, está lloviendo a cántaros —Dijo Sakura para tranquilizarla. Pero Tenten en su mente continuaba pensando en la conversación que habían tenido días antes con sus compañeras de trabajo, esa charla sobre lo que los chicos querían y cómo conseguirlos.

—¿Crees que habrá muchas mujeres en la fiesta? —Sakura se mostró un poco sorprendida, estaba más interesada en cuántos hombres podía haber, pero después de unos segundos de silencio absoluto Haruno comprendió a dónde quería llegar Tenten. Claro, si había muchos chicos probablemente también muchas chicas y si había muchas chicas ellas tendrían mucha competencia. Le sonrió de la forma más maternal que pudo.

—¿Es por Hyuga? —Preguntó sin desvanecer la sonrisa para que Tenten se sintiera cómoda contándole lo que pensaba. La castaña asintió y se sentó en el suelo, a un lado de la cama de Sakura abrazando una de sus rodillas y con la otra pierna extendida— Yo no creo que tengas que hacerte problemas por eso. Además acuérdate que él va a asistir con su prima, lo que quiere decir que no se separará de ella… No estará interesado en dejarla de lado para irse con una chica. —Tenten supuso que Sakura tenía razón, pero si él no iba a estar interesado en abandonar a Hinata, seguramente quisiera decir que ella misma tampoco tenía ninguna oportunidad de acercarse.

Ya había oscurecido cuando la lluvia paró un poco y Tenten pudo retirarse a su casa.

Inuzuka Kiba se había reunido con su mejor amigo Shino Aburame, a quien había conocido en la secundaria y había seguido a la Universidad estudiando veterinaria. Aburame era un chico extraño, frío, distante, indiferente, muy callado. Nunca hablaba con nadie y se sabía muy poco de su vida y familia pero así y todo Kiba disfrutaba de su compañía, era una de las pocas personas que no se quejaba de su personalidad violenta, feroz y un poco arrogante, y a su vez, él, era el único que le hacía compañía a Shino, por lo que ambos salían ganando.

Inuzuka había llegado a su casa acompañado de su amigo, con una bolsa enorme de comida para perro. Su madre, Tsume Inuzuka, de cabello castaño y la misma sonrisa de Kiba, lo estaba esperando en su casa con un enorme plato de papas fritas y kétchup, y su perro, Akamaru, enorme y blanco con café meneó la cola un par de veces para recibirlo. Después de alimentar debidamente a su compañero más fiel y de protegerlo de esos malditos parásitos que lo atacaban todos los veranos, Kiba y Shino corrieron al cuarto del primero para disfrutar de la práctica pero grata cena en la intimidad de la habitación.

—Pon algo de música —pidió el dueño de la casa a su amigo mientras se acomodaba recostado en su cama de una plaza, toda desordenada. La ventana estaba cerrada pero los truenos que habían empezado a resonar nuevamente a pesar de que ya no llovía, se oían igual. Shino caminó hasta la computadora de escritorio vieja que tenía el joven en un rincón, encendida, y le dio _play_ a una lista de reproducción que ya estaba seleccionada.

La canción comenzó con una voz de hombre aunque algo aguda, guitarra eléctrica resonando más que nada y la letra rockera pero dulce y tierna: _Siento el calor de toda tu piel en mi cuerpo otra vez._

—¿A qué hora vamos a vernos para salir en el autobús? —Preguntó Kiba mientras tomaba una papa frita y la pasaba por una exagerada compotera llena de kétchup. Su amigo se sentó a su lado. _Estrella fugaz que enciende mi ser, misteriosa mujer. Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das._

 _—_ Según a qué hora pienses estar allá —Dijo Shino serio, como ausente—, puedo conseguir pasajes para cualquier hora. —Kiba comió pensativo. _Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad. Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual._

—Yo diría… —Comenzó a pensar el castaño— que estemos ahí temprano. Consigamos un buen hotel, dos habitaciones separadas, lindas, espaciosas, cerca de la playa… y volvemos el domingo para el mediodía. —Shino pareció un poco desconcertado. _Llévame a un mundo donde pueda soñar._

—¿No piensas volver apenas termine la fiesta? —Kiba le sonrió de manera pícara y sus planes se vieron claramente en sus ojos.

—Va a ser una fiesta grande y van a ir muchas conocidas. —Shino bufó como decepcionado y la canción comenzó su coro _: ¡Uuuh! Debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás voy a buscar una señal, una canción._

—Hinata no irá a la cama contigo después de una fiesta y lo sabes… ni después de una fiesta ni en ningún otro momento —Le dijo Shino comiendo por primera vez una papa frita. Tenía un gorro que le cubría el cabello oscuro y unos lentes de sol a pesar de lo nublado que estaba el clima, por lo demás iba vestido bastante veraniego y de acuerdo a la ocasión. Kiba volvió a sonreírle. No estaba pensando en Hinata esta vez, tenía otros planes _. ¡Uuuh! Debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás. Sólo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará._

 _—_ Pienso en alguien más —Le confesó.

Hiashi miraba a su hija mayor cenar, Hinata estaba vestida como en cualquier día de verano aunque afuera no dejaba de llover, tronar y relampaguear. Pero claro, eso no decía cuánto frío hacía, la verdad era que continuaba habiendo mucho calor. La joven cenaba sushi de salmón ahumado con wasabi. Hacía mucho que no comían algo así— Así que, al final, mañana vienes conmigo —Comentó haciéndose el distraído pero aguantándose muy claramente una sonrisa.

—Así es…

—Tu primo me dijo que un muchacho te hizo cambiar de opinión —Hinata se puso roja como la sangre, el calor le había subido rápidamente a las mejillas.

—¿De dónde sacó esa idea? —Preguntó realmente sorprendida, ella no le había dicho nada de ese estilo y a Naruto ni siquiera lo conocía, era una verdad a medias. Había cambiado de opinión porque sí y se convencía a ella misma que ese chico rubio nada tenía que ver con su cambio.

—No lo sé, pero me alegro que alguien te haya hecho dar ese cambio. Te hará bien —El hombre se fue y la dejó a su hija sola en la mesa, continuando con su cena entre atragantados mordiscos nerviosos.

Sasuke se dejó caer en el sofá cómodo de su casa, rodeado de almohadones mullidos de muchos colores que casi lo asfixiaban. Estaban en pleno julio, unos días más y cumpliría veintidós años. La edad no lo deprimía, no le interesaba el estar convirtiéndose en un adulto, ni el salir de la adolescencia pero algo le fastidiaba de sus cumpleaños. La gente, tal vez, la gente falsa que lo saludaba sin siquiera conocerlo o saber lo mínimo de sus gustos y personalidad. Las vecinitas que, como siempre, se le acercaban con bombones o tortas súper cargadas de chocolate, eran deliciosas, sí… pero por lo general se las terminaba quedando Itachi a quien le gustaba mucho más que al homenajeado. Itachi también recibía muchas cosas de 'admiradoras' para su cumpleaños y otras fechas, la diferencia era que a su hermano mayor no le molestaba en lo más mínimo y de vez en cuando incluso se terminaba acostando con alguna de ellas, mientras que Sasuke las detestaba. Odiaba la falsedad de sus rostros, esos ojos ridículos que ponían al obsesionarse con él… Sí, esa era la palabra: Obsesión. No estaban enamoradas ni mucho menos, no lo conocían sólo les gustaba su apariencia, una apariencia que él para nada deseaba, prefería ser cualquier joven normal y corriente, tal vez con algún diente chueco o el cabello menos dócil. O con alguna cicatriz en un brazo, o de contextura más delgada o más robusta… algo que lo hiciera más… imperfecto. Sin embargo no podía negar que a veces esa apariencia le daba sus frutos, conseguía lo que se proponía con menos esfuerzo que cualquier otro. Y a eso se le sumaba también su inteligencia. Sasuke estaba consiente de todo esto, pero le molestaba. Le molestaba esa perfección de la que todos hablaban. Ni a Sasuke ni a Itachi les habían dicho nunca cuáles eran sus defectos, siempre los habían tratado de gente superior y eso, por alguna razón, al menor, lo ponía muy incómodo.

—Sasuke…

—¿Sí? —Se incorporó un poco para ver a su hermano que llegaba por detrás del sofá.

—Mañana vamos temprano, con Kisame, Mangetsu, Suigetsu, Sasori y Hidan —Dijo, nombrando uno a uno a sus compañeros de viaje—, alquilaremos algunas habitaciones en algún hotel y nos quedaremos toda la mañana y mediodía en la playa… divirtiéndonos —Explicó con voz cansada, Sasuke se preguntó qué le pasaría, ya que lo normal era verlo muy animado—. Por la tarde volvemos al hotel, nos bañamos, cambiamos y vamos a la fiesta ¿Qué opinas? ¿Vienes con nosotros o viajas más tarde?

—No, claro, claro… Voy con ustedes.

Itachi le sonrió con sus ojos demacrados, como si no hubiera dormido.

Las preocupaciones de algunos pocos sobre que la tormentosa lluvia arruinara la fiesta esperada que se avecinaba se fue por completo en la mañana del sábado, cuando un sol más reluciente de lo usual brillaba inextinguible en el cielo azul, despejado y hermoso. El calor era mucho más intenso que el día anterior, la humedad se había ido casi por completo. Trajo mosquitos y otros insectos, pero por lo demás era como si nunca hubiese habido tormenta alguna.

La Mega Fest estaba quedando preciosa a orillas del mar, todos los trabajadores estaban haciendo un gran trabajo; desde las siete de la mañana que había mucha gente decorando la playa y llevando parlantes, escenarios, equipos de audio y demás herramientas. La playa estaba hermosa, aseada y linda, repleta de arena amarilla suave y cálida de textura indescriptiblemente bella, las olas del mar, espumosas y blancas rompían contra las piedras grises y levemente erosionadas de los bordes y llegaban a la orilla, cristalinas y transparentes. Frescas y saladas. En el horizonte el azul marino del agua se fusionaba con el celeste del cielo y era muy difícil decir dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Para los hermanos Uchiha, los hermanos Hozuki y sus dos acompañantes, el haber llegado temprano había sido una magnífica decisión. Habían subido a un tren a las cinco de la madrugada y a las siete ya estaban allí, disfrutando del paisaje que su país les brindaba y observando con ojos grandes como lechuzas a toda la gente que preparaba la fiesta en la que ésa misma noche iban a estar. Kisame e Itachi se habían quedado en el hotel, Itachi dormía como si no quisiera levantarse jamás. Había estado muy cansado, Sasuke suponía que era por el trabajo pero en realidad no habían hablado del tema. Kisame, su mejor amigo, lo había acompañado.

Apenas llegar, Suigetsu y su hermano mayor Mangetsu corrieron a sumergirse al agua, ambos con el cabello idéntico, níveo y algo largo, desmechado y los mismos dientes afilados. Se diferenciaban por muy poco, por los ojos y la altura, por lo demás eran idénticos. Lanzaron sus respectivas camisetas a la arena, se despojaron de su calzado y entraron a zambullones en el agua como si fuera lo que más disfrutaban en la vida. Hidan y Sasori, dos amigos de Itachi y Kisame, se quedaron en la orilla con Sasuke.

Hidan tenía el cabello gris y largo, peinado hacia atrás con cierto estilo coqueto, llevaba alrededor del cuello una cadenita con una enorme cruz ya que era un muchacho muy religioso y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba a los otros dos jóvenes zambullirse. Sasori, era pelirrojo, tenía ojos café ceniza y pestañas largas y arqueadas que le daban un aspecto algo femenino, su cabello era lacio pero terminaba en pequeños rizos apenas formados.

—Si gastan estas energías a estas horas, por la noche no van a querer moverse —Dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo. Sasuke asintió a sus espaldas, aunque no lo vieron, coincidía con él.

Hinata leía protegida de los rayos solares con una gorra de visera, mojando los pies en la oriya del mar. Era ya el mediodía y su padre le había preparado unos sándwiches de queso y atún para almorzar. Estaban pasando música de todo tipo mientras terminaban de organizar todo y probaban los parlantes gigantes que habían puesto. Mucha gente, incluso quienes no asistirían a la fiesta, se paraba a mirar y a escuchar, y a disfrutar del día de playa en familia. El sector en el que sería la celebración estaba separado del resto por cintas plásticas con el nombre de la radio y había guardias de seguridad cada determinada cantidad de metros. Hinata estaba del lado de adentro del rectángulo marcado por las cintas, en la oriya del mar, refrescándose y comiendo. Su hermana menor no había venido, tenía apenas once años y su padre no le permitía asistir, su primo en cambio, estaba por ahí ayudando con lo que podía. Trabajaba con su padre, tenía un cargo bajo, había empezado hacía sólo dos años y casi no había ascendido, sin embargo tenía personas a su cargo, asistentes y buen salario, con ese sueldo se mantenía su pequeña casa, que otrora había sido de sus padres y vivía con normalidad. Hinata no trabajaba. No lo necesitaba y su padre casi no se lo permitía, él prefería que continuara estudiando lo que ella quisiera sin ninguna clase de distracción, cada vez que ella necesitaba algo de efectivo él se lo brindaba sin inconveniente y también tenía a su disposición extensiones de diferentes tarjetas de crédito para que se comprara lo que quisiera. Ella gastaba mayormente en libros o accesorios, o adornos para su habitación; no le interesaba la ropa, la moda, salir o juntarse con amigos, así que no gastaba mucho dinero y eso, lejos de tranquilizar a su padre, lo ponía muy nervioso. Ella estaba consciente de que lo que su padre quería para ella era que fuera una chica sociable, divertida, que saliera, que se la oyera escuchando música a todo volumen hasta tarde, haciendo fiestas y programando reuniones sociales con compañeros o amigos, sin embargo el único verdadero amigo que tenía era su primo y sus compañeros no compartían los mismos gustos que ella como para juntarse de vez en cuando. Sin embargo había dos chicos que siempre la invitaban a todos lados, Kiba y Shino, dos de sus compañeros de Universidad, la llamaban de vez en cuando para salir, ella siempre se negaba y terminaba en discusión con su padre que la animaba a que fuera. Ellos estarían en la fiesta, Inuzuka Kiba se había encargado de que lo supiera. Le había mandado un WhatsApp para avisarle y preguntarle si iría, pero a ella no le importaba ni Inuzuka Kiba, ni Shino, ni su padre, ni su primo, ni su hermana, ni las letras que incansablemente leía en su libro, por alguna razón estaba distraída pensando en ese joven rubio que cantaría con su banda en el colosal escenario que su padre había preparado. Él se encontraría allí arriba en tan sólo un par de horas y brillaría como una estrella en la espesa noche oscura, ella lo sabía. Estaba segura.

Sakura había organizado meticulosamente todo el contenido del Refugio Móvil, había revisado una y otra vez todo lo que llevarían, había ordenado nuevamente todo lo que había acomodado anteriormente con Tenten, había guardado los delantales negros bordados y había decorado incluso el carro le había colocado luces para que todo resaltara más en la noche, aunque seguramente la radio Konoha's Rock se encargaría de que la fiesta tuviera una hermosa iluminación. Había estado tanto tiempo organizando aquello que ni siquiera se había percatado de que tenía que organizar su vestuario, maquillaje y otros artículos para la fiesta. Si Ino se enteraba, le gritaría.

Le quedaban unos pocos minutos para que todos se juntaran en la puerta del local para irse a la playa. Algunas horas de viaje, un corto alquiler en un hotel, una charla rápida con algún organizador y todo estaría listo. Sin embargo los nervios no cesaban. Se sentía nerviosa por la clase de personas que asistirían y porque era la oportunidad para triunfar con su negocio. Bueno, no era un negocio estupendo pero «El Refugio» era justamente un refugio para todos sus clientes, los que entraban no sólo se sentían cómodos en ése sitio, amaban ir allí. Y asistían una y otra vez, a Sakura siempre le había apasionado la medicina pero eso no quería decir que no se iba a sentir feliz si su negocio triunfaba. Sería algo estupendo que alguien se interesara en poner diferentes sucursales de su negocio a lo largo del país. Y era una gran oportunidad, una fiesta gigante llena de gente importante con poder y dinero… y gente normal, claro, que podrían ser clientes recurrentes a partir de esa noche.

Ino llegó acompañada de Karin cuando Sakura buscaba raudamente en su placar sin éxito. Lo había revisado varias veces en la semana pero no podía conseguir algo que le gustara. Tenía vestidos y faldas bonitas pero no iban con nada que pudiera combinar. No tenía accesorios de ningún tipo, sus zapatos eran escasos, maquillaje casi no le quedaba tenía sólo algunos labiales de su madre y un delineador viejo tirado en un rinconcito de su escritorio. Ino y Karin la regañaron, tal y como Sakura había deducido, pero entre las tres encontraron algo simple y bonito que Sakura podía utilizar en la celebración.

—Recuerda que es una fiesta en la playa… No hay que ir formal —Le dijo Ino una vez que se calmó.

—Sí, lo importante es que tengas una bikini bonita y cómoda y algo sencillo que vestir encima —Añadió Karin con una sonrisa. Ambas se habían peinado muy bien. Ino tenía el cabello suelto sujetado con una vincha turquesa, llevaba muñequeras en ambas manos del mismo color y sandalias a juego, también un bolso grande, abundante y moderno de un tono más claro de celeste, su ropa era normal, simple y cómoda, pero habían acordado que no viajarían con la ropa de la fiesta así que Sakura dedujo que la vestimenta de su amiga estaba dentro del bolso. Karin tenía dos colitas de caballo bien sujetas debajo de sus orejas, una era más corta que la otra debido a la disparidad de su cabello, llevaba varias pulseras anaranjadas en la muñeca izquierda y sandalias negras con una pequeña plataforma. En cuanto guardaron la ropa de Sakura, maquillajes y cepillos en una mochila de viaje Ino bufó enojada.

—Mi hermano irá a la fiesta también —Le molestaba su hermano, era un muchacho mayor, había ido a la secundaria con el medio hermano de Suigetsu y se llevaba bien con él, razón por la que Karin también lo detestaba. Deidara Yamanaka era un muchacho rubio y cautivador de veinticinco años bien puestos. Divertido, sociable, agradable, alegre, siempre con una sonrisa y jamás serio. Igual a Ino, en realidad, no sólo en personalidad. Él llevaba su cabello rubio suelto sobre los hombros de un largo excepcional, apenas un poco más corto que su hermana menor y amarraba algunos mechones en una cola de caballo alta, también llevaba el mismo flequillo ridículo que Ino pero cubriéndole el otro ojo. Tenía muchas chicas detrás pero Ino estaba segura de que él amaba a su mejor amiga de la infancia. Kurotsuchi, una joven de cabello corto y oscuro, también alegre pero algo violenta si se enojaba.— Sus amigos estarán allí así que Deidara también irá —Bufó la joven nuevamente enojada—, no me quitará la vista de encima… adiós sexo esta noche. —Sakura se sonrojó al oír lo que su amiga decía pero no tuvo la necesidad de hacer ningún comentario para desviar la conversación, el timbre sonó en ese momento y Tenten fue la siguiente en entrar en la habitación de Sakura, llevaba como siempre sus rodetitos castaños bien formados aunque en esta ocasión se había sujetado el flequillo con unas hebillas de libélulas infantiles pero bonitas y que iban muy bien con el espíritu veraniego de la fiesta en la playa. Una vez listas las cuatro bajaron para esperar a Naruto y a sus amigos en la puerta del Refugio. A ninguna le sorprendió que llegara más tarde de lo previsto. El mayor de ellos, quien se hacía llamar Killer Bee iba manejando una camioneta grande y vieja con caja descapotable, dentro había una enorme batería desarmada y enfundada y algunos amplificadores de volumen. Naruto iba sentado en la caja con el resto de las cosas vistiendo muy veraniego. Al estacionar, saltó de la caja con su típica sonrisa blanca y se dirigió a las chicas que los esperaban en la vereda.

—¿Tienen los boletos para el bus? —Preguntó. Las cuatro contestaron afirmativamente y luego se subieron a la camioneta empujando el carrito ambulante y poniéndolo con cuidado en la caja donde estaba Naruto.— Atsui, Darui y Samui ya están allí, en la parada de autobús —les explicó a las chicas mientras las ayudaba a subir a la camioneta—. Omoi y Karui están dentro con Bee, ustedes acomódense, las llevaremos hasta allá y nosotros partiremos en la camioneta detrás del micro. Tenemos que llevar cosas que no entrarán en el autobús —Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Estás seguro de que la gente de la radio no te puede proporcionar estos instrumentos, Naruto? —Preguntó Karin extrañada ante todas las cosas que llevaba su primo allí.

—Seguramente sí pueden pero es mejor prevenir. No nos pudimos comunicar con nadie de la radio en toda la mañana. Han estado transmitiendo su programa pero no hay nadie que quiera atendernos al llamar por teléfono —El rubio revoleó los ojos cansado—. Deben estar ocupados con sus asuntos pero nos dejaron de lado.

—Bueno, ya es bastante que los dejen tocar en su fiesta, es promoción gratuita —Les dijo Sakura—. No esperes que también te paguen y te proporcionen todo. No los están contratando.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero esperaba que por lo menos no se olvidaran de nosotros tan deprisa. ¿Irá alguien que conozcamos?

Ino fue quien respondió, aún algo enojada por la presencia de su hermano.

—Mi hermano y sus amigos, Suigetsu el vecino de Karin…

—No conozco a nadie de los que mencionaste —Comentó perplejo el rubio.

—El idiota de Suigetsu —Bufó Karin ofendida—. Espero no tener que cruzármelo.

—Seguramente también esté su amigo el bonito —Ino le guiñó un ojo y Karin se cruzó de brazos de manera indiferente. Que allí se fuera a encontrar Hozuki para ella ya era razón de más para creer que la fiesta iba a ser un asco.

Sin embargo a Sakura sí le había entrado la curiosidad por ver a Uchiha Sasuke nuevamente, era un buen chico… lo sabía aun sin conocerlo.


	7. Cerrando tratos

**Canción: Vas a bailar/ Ciro y los Persas**

 **-*Cerrando tratos*-**

La playa estaba hermosa y fresca, con suave arena amarilla bajo los pies de quien pisara aquel suelo, el cielo azul casi sin nubes, el sol resplandeciente y los médanos detrás como paisajes de películas. Ya eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, sin embargo el cielo no daba indicios de querer apagar su luz. Hinata y Neji ya se habían vestido apropiadamente para la fiesta, él estaba sólo con unas bermudas de jean y tenía los pies sumergidos en la orilla, el agua espumosa y salada le daba en los tobillos. Su cabello estaba atado en un rodete alto, hacía mucho calor como para llevarlo suelto sobre la espalda transpirada y los hombros acalorados. Su prima estaba a su lado, se abrazaba a sí misma con los bracitos delgados, llevaba una camisa rosada en un tono pálido con los primeros dos botones desabrochados y atada de manera que se le veía una maya enteriza en donde se suponía que estaba su ombligo. Llevaba también una falda con tablas corta y debajo su traje de baño. La gente ya había empezado a llegar aunque todavía era temprano, no había música ni nada de ese estilo, aunque los guardias de seguridad ya se habían posicionado en sus lugares de trabajo y Hyuga Hiashi estaba muy atareado gritando órdenes a todo el mundo.

Una chica de cabello rosa se acercó al dueño de la radio y Neji y Hinata la observaron desde el mar. Estaba muy bella, su cabello corto estaba apenas amarrado en una cola de caballo en la mitad de su cabeza y vestía un vestido corto color magenta con volados y flores, preciosamente maquillada con sus ojos verdes resaltando de manera increíble. Detrás de ella venían tres chicas más, las otras jovencitas que atendían el local con ella; también muy bellas, la rubia con su cabello suelto llevaba una blusa celeste y una pollera muy moderna, corta y prolija con un cinto color rojo, la pelirroja con dos colitas de caballo tenía puesta una camiseta sin mangas de color negro y un short blanco de jean muy sexy con decorados en naranja y la castaña con sus rodetitos de siempre iba vestida con una camiseta celeste y una bermuda femenina de jean celeste claro un poco gastada intencionalmente. Tenten era la que iba vestida más sencilla de las tres, parecía no querer resaltar, sin embargo era la única que había posado sus ojos marrones en los dos primos que las observaban desde la orilla, al cruzar sus ojos con los pálidos del chico sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y desvió la cabeza de inmediato para posar la vista rápidamente en Hiashi Hyuga.

—…es que queremos saber dónde posicionar nuestro puesto —Estaba diciendo Sakura con seriedad marcada al dueño de la radio. El hombre les sonrió aunque parecía tenso, como si quisiera acabar con la conversación lo más rápido posible.

—En donde ustedes quieran, chicas, la playa es grande, nosotros reservamos con la municipalidad sólo un trozo, pero me parece que es suficiente —Extendió los brazos hacia los lados como si mostrara lo enorme que era el lugar. Y tenía razón.

—¿Seremos las únicas vendiendo?

—Sí, sí… claro, la mayoría de la gente viene para divertirse, sólo ustedes quisieron venir a… trabajar. Me pareció curioso —Admitió el hombre—, pero después de pensarlo por unos minutos supe que lo que realmente querían era publicidad para su negocio. Y me pareció muy sensato de su parte —el hombre les sonrió gratamente—. Así que… les quería pedir… un favor o más bien quisiera hacer un trato con ustedes.

Sakura se sorprendió. Neji comenzó a acercarse a grandes zancadas seguido al trote por su prima que no dejaba de abrazarse.

—¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó Sakura extrañada segundos antes de que los Hyuga más jóvenes llegaran a su lado.

—Ustedes venderán sus cosas… pero no de cualquier manera.

—¿Osea…?

—Osea que las venderán pero en recipientes con nuestro nombre y logo… Y venderán playeras con nuestro nombre y logo. A cambio, no solamente las dejaré quedarse con su puesto en nuestro terreno sino que les haré publicidad gratuita en la radio durante un mes completo ¿Es un trato? —El hombre le tendió la mano. Sería un trato sin contrato valga la redundancia, y eso era arriesgado, pero a Sakura no le interesaba mucho eso en ese momento. Suspiró, lo pensó por dos segundos y luego le estrechó la mano queriendo confiar en su palabra. El hombre asintió sonriente como si aprobara aquello. Bueno, claro que lo aprobaba, él lo había propuesto— Neji, ayuda a estas señoritas con su puesto, por favor.

—Sí, claro —El muchacho caminó hacia ellas y Tenten se sobresaltó cuando sus músculos rozaron los brazos de ella— ¿Dónde tienen el puesto? —No fue necesario contestar, una camioneta vieja se estacionó cerca de ellos, había entrado a la playa aunque no estaba permitido y había parado a escasos centímetros de la cinta que dividía el lugar de la fiesta del lugar de acceso público. Naruto bajó de un salto con la frente brillosa por la transpiración, iba vestido igual a como había salido de la ciudad.

—Muchachas, acá llegó Naruto —Se anunció y luego posó la vista en Neji, en Hinata y en el hombre muy parecido a ellos que gritaba órdenes a otras personas— Ey, los primos Hyuga —Dijo a modo de saludo— Hina ¿Cómo estás? —Hiashi dio vuelta la cabeza como una lechuza al oír el nombre de su hija en los labios de aquel rubio de ojos azules.

—Bien Naruto… ¿Y tú? ¿Tocarás con tu banda? —El joven le sonrió abiertamente mientras Killer Bee se bajaba y entre los dos bajaban el puesto de trabajo de las cuatro chicas.

—Claro que sí ¿Viniste a verme? ¡Oye! —Miró hacia los lados, expectante, buscando a alguien— ¿Dónde están los demás? —Karui y Omoi que iban en la parte de adentro de la camioneta bajaron y ayudaron a bajar la carga.

—Se quedaron en el hotel, Naruto —Informó Karin acomodándose los lentes—, querían que ustedes les avisaran cuando llegaran y ellos vendrían para acá. Pero como siempre tu celular estaba apagado cuando intentamos comunicarnos contigo —Naruto algo apenado se buscó en los bolsillos el teléfono móvil para comprobar que se había quedado sin batería.

—Lo siento. En un segundo iré a buscarlos.

—¿Cuántos integrantes tiene tu banda, Naruto? —Preguntó Neji mientras tomaba sin ningún esfuerzo un extremo del Refugio Móvil y lo arrastraba hacia donde Ino y Tenten lo guiaban.

—Somos siete, pero sólo cinco subimos al escenario. Tenemos a nuestros representantes también. Son apoyo más que nada —El joven se encogió de hombros y se quedó con Sakura, Hinata y los integrantes de su banda para bajar los instrumentos.

—Naruto… Mucha suerte para esta noche.

—Gracias Hinata. Sabía que vendrías pero no creía que tan temprano —Tan confianzudo como siempre Uzumaki tomó a Hinata por un brazo y la abrazó alrededor del cuello mientras le sonreía.

—Es que… en realidad, mi padre… es el organizador de la fiesta —Comentó ella completamente roja. Naruto abandonó su sonrisa, la miró a ella y luego al hombre que los acechaba desde lejos. Dejó de abrazarla de inmediato y se alejó de ella como si le hubiera echado repelente. Hinata lo miró avergonzada.

Neji acomodó el carro donde las chicas se lo indicaron, no dejó de sentir ni por un segundo la mirada de una de ellas sobre la nuca. No se sentía incómodo con ella pero no le gustaba del todo. Era muy notorio que esa chica estaba interesada en él, el rubor de sus mejillas se lo informaba cada vez que la miraba y el brillo de sus ojos se lo recalcaba por si no había visto el color rojo de su cara. A él no le parecía una chica fea, era algo flacucha, desgarbada y desalineada. Siempre tenía dos rodetes infantiles en su cabeza, no se maquillaba y, a comparación de sus amigas, se vestía casi sin gracia, con ropa de marcas comunes ni muy llamativa ni muy creativa, ni muy elegante. Se vestía… normal. Lucía normal, no había nada en ella que resaltara. Incluso en ese momento, que iba a asistir a la mayor fiesta del verano, patrocinada por una radio muy famosa, era la que menos llamaba la atención de las cuatro amigas, no llevaba tanto maquillaje como las demás, usaba unas bermudas normales y no tenía nada que resaltara de manera agradable a la vista; pero a pesar de eso no era fea. Él la observaba cada vez que salía de su casa, ella siempre barría la vereda a esa hora pero él estaba seguro de que ella no había notado esa observación de su parte. Él sabía cómo no llamar la atención.

Volteó para ver a las tres chicas que lo habían seguido. Una pelirroja con el cabello dispar, una rubia bonita muy elegante y ésta chica linda pero casi sin gracia.

—¿Acá está bien? —Les preguntó. Las tres asintieron. La rubia sonreía más que ninguna— Bien, les traeré la mercadería de la que habló mi tío.

—¿Eres sobrino del dueño de Konoha's Rock? —Preguntó la rubia sonriendo, fascinada por la noticia. Él asintió sin importarle. Todos reaccionaban de la misma manera, sin embargo él era una persona normal, humilde. Tenía dinero justo, no la pasaba mal pero tenía que trabajar duro para conseguir un plato de comida al día. La gente que relacionaba el trabajo de su tío con él solía pensar que era un chico multimillonario y en seguida lo pretendían— Eso debe ser estupendo ¿Y trabajas para él?

—Así es… ¿Alguna pregunta más? —La rubia negó sin dejar de sonreír.

—No, Tenten te ayudará a traer la mercancía de la radio —Dijo con sonrisa pícara y empujó a su amiga hacia delante. Ella se ruborizó de más y Neji tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—Bien —asintió intentando mantener su semblante serio.

Ambos caminaron un poco hasta unos camiones de la radio que estaban más lejos, algunas personas habían colocado el escenario gigante y lo habían llenado de luces, micrófonos, parlantes y altavoces. Naruto y su banda estaban encima, rimaban unas pocas cosas y acomodaban sus instrumentos mientras tanto. Sakura estaba sentada en el escenario más alejada del grupo intentando comunicarse con alguien por teléfono. Miró a Tenten con curiosidad cuando ella y Neji le pasaron por al lado y le sonrió con disimulo, aunque no con suficiente disimulo como para que Hyuga no lo notara.

—Bueno —dijo él al llegar a la caja abierta del camión. Tenía la voz seria y un poco distante, grave, varonil— aquí hay algunas cosas… toma las cajas más livianas, llevaré las otras —Le dijo seleccionando las cajas más pequeñas y apilándolas cerca de ella para que las tomara— Tenten es un nombre chino ¿No es así? —Ella asintió, estaba muy nerviosa y él tuvo que contener otra sonrisa— ¿Eres extranjera o a tus padres sólo les gustó el nombre?

—Soy china —Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa y entrecortada—, me mudé a Tokio hace poco. Sólo un par de meses, por el trabajo de mi padre —Neji la miró impresionado.

—No tienes acento. Hablas japonés a la perfección.

—Bueno… mi madrina es japonesa, conoció a mi padre en un viaje de trabajo y se hicieron amigos, luego mi padre se casó y ella vivió en China con nosotros durante un tiempo, me enseñó a hablar japonés desde niña y luego, cuando volvió a Japón, me llamaba a diario por teléfono para saber cómo estaba y hablábamos en japonés. Me acostumbré… pero las letras…

—¿No sabes escribir? —Le preguntó él más interesado por ella mientras tomaba las cajas más grandes y pesadas y comenzaba a caminar con ella siguiéndolo nuevamente.

—Sí sé… pero es dificultoso.

—Es natural —Comentó él. Luego estuvieron en silencio.

Ya estaba comenzando a anochecer cuando Kiba y Shino llegaron, lo vieron a Naruto y a su banda, ya completa sobre el escenario diciéndose palabras de ánimo y ensayando brevemente alguna que otra cosa. Ambos iban vestidos muy veraniegos, Shino no se había quitado sus lentes de sol, iba con una gorra con visera que le cubría el cabello oscuro y tenía puesta una bermuda beige con bolsillos y una camisa fina de color rojo con flores hawaianas. Su compañero llevaba cadenas colgadas del cuello, una camiseta sin mangas negra y una bermuda de jean azul rasgada en una rodilla; al llegar a la playa ambos se descalzaron, sintieron la arena entrar entre sus dedos y tomaron sus sandalias en las manos. Ambos vieron a lo lejos el Refugio Móvil, estaba siendo atendido por Sakura e Ino que llevaban puestos los delantales negros. Karin y Tenten estaban más lejos, en la orilla del mar pateando las olas como niñas pequeñas y riendo de una charla entretenida que tenían.

—Allí está —señaló con la cabeza Kiba a su amigo. Estaba apuntando a la rubia que le servía un licuado a un muchachito de unos dieciséis años en un vaso alto con el logotipo de la radio.

—¿Es esa? ¿La chica rubia que nos atiende en la cafetería?

—Esa misma… —Habló el chico. Shino no sonreía casi nunca aunque esbozó una pequeña mueca de gracia al ver a la joven.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? ¿Decirle «Ey, rubia, vayamos a la cama pero dejémosle en claro a la chica que realmente me gusta a dónde vamos así siente celos»? —Kiba rio fuerte.

—A veces me asusta tu capacidad de deducción. ¿O me lees la mente?

—Creo que no haces lo correcto —Kiba se encogió de hombros fingiendo que no le importaba lo que su amigo acababa de reprocharle.

Sai, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari le siguieron a un grupo pequeño de personas que entraba a la fiesta, depositaron un gran bolso lleno de comidas, vendas, trapos y cosas que les podría ser de utilidad a un hospital y pisaron la arena.

—Hacía mucho que no veníamos a la playa —Dijo Temari emocionada. Era la más emocionada de los cuatro, o al menos la única que lo demostraba. Llevaba un bikini debajo de un vestido violeta floreado y sus cuatro colas de caballo en la cabeza como nena chiquita. Estaba maquillada bastante para ser una fiesta en la playa pero no le importaba mucho. Sus hermanos estaban vestidos casi idénticos, el menor con su cabello rojo y corto despeinado con una camiseta sin mangas gris oscuro y una bermuda negra, el mayor de cabello castaño y nariz ancha llevaba las mismas bermudas pero la camiseta era negra con el dibujo de _Misfits_ estampado en el medio y tenía un gorro extraño, con orejas, también de color negro. Ambos estaban maquillados como siempre, esta vez los dos delineados con negro, al igual que su hermana mayor que daba saltitos de niña. Sai, llevaba un pantalón más largo, recortado apropósito por los tobillos, de color negro con cadenas y una camisa veraniega morada. La playa ya estaba abarrotada de gente, los cuatro comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor para ver si reconocían a alguien; Gaara lo hizo al instante. La chica jovencita de pelo castaño corto por los hombros que lo había chocado accidentalmente en la cafetería aquella en el centro de Tokio. Era una chica menuda, flaca, casi sin pechos, llevaba un bikini celeste con flores que la hacía ver muy aniñada. Probablemente ella no lo pensara de esa manera. No tendría más de dieciocho años. Sai lo encontró viéndola y le sonrió con picardía.

—¿Ya estás viendo chicas?

—Idiota —Contestó él.

—No creí que comenzaras tan rápido Gaara, no tú. Creí que sería Kankuro —Bromeó el pálido pero sonriendo de manera falsa como siempre.

—¡Ey! —Lo reprendió Kankuro pero antes de que pudiera seguir defendiéndose Gaara habló.

—La miré porque es la chiquilla de la cafetería —No elevó el volumen de voz ni hizo ademán de estar ofendido. Era demasiado serio para demostrar alguna emoción.

—Oh… —Comprendió Sai observando mejor a la jovencita que charlaba de manera animada con las otras colegialas que habían estado con ella en la cafetería.

—Bien… ya que ustedes van a estar muy ocupados —Comenzó a hablar Temari— buscando chicas fáciles y esas cosas que hacen los hombres… Voy a ir a tomar algo fresco —Señaló el Refugio Móvil y corrió por la arena hasta llegar al lugar alejándose de sus hermanos y del amigo de éstos.

Sasuke y su hermano también caminaron al Refugio Móvil donde Ino y Sakura atendían amablemente. Suigetsu y sus dos hermanos jugaban en el agua, zambullidos hasta el cuello como si fueran niños mientras que Hidan y Sasori estaban esperando la llegada de algún amigo que tenían en común que había quedado en verlos allí. La noche estaba cayendo pero había tanta iluminación que no se notaba. Ambos Uchiha llegaron al carro donde estaban las dos jóvenes cumpliendo turnos y se sentaron en unos bancos altos y cómodos que habían colocado justo enfrente del mostrador.

—Hola, Sakura —Saludó Sasuke, Itachi lo miró conteniendo una sonrisa, creyendo de inmediato que su hermanito había tenido algo con aquella chica. De otra forma ¿Por qué conocería su nombre?— ¿Y tú eres? —Le preguntó el menor a Ino que estaba embelesada mirando a ambos hermanos perfectos.

—Yamanaka Ino.

—Bien… ¿Qué tienen para ofrecernos? —Preguntó el joven mirando por encima de las cabezas de ambas el menú colgante que tenían en la pared.

—Bueno… refrescos, batidos, bebidas, café helado o té helado… algún que otro bocadillo —Explicó Sakura brevemente mirando el mismo cartel que los dos Uchiha.

—Delicioso, quiero un café helado —Pidió el mayor. Ino se apresuró a prepararlo en una taza especial con el logo de Konoha's Rock que le habían entregado.

—¿Y esas camisetas? —Preguntó Sasuke que miraba intrigado una remera blanca con el logo de Konoha's Rock y una frase grande estampada.

—Ah… el precio por que nos dejen quedarnos —Dijo Ino un poco molesta, no había estado de acuerdo con la decisión de Sakura aunque sabía que no les quedaba otra opción.

—Bien… tal vez me sirva alguna para el entrenamiento —Se encogió de hombros el menor— Dame una —Ino no comprendió a qué se refería pero le tendió una la cual el joven apuesto pagó sin ninguna dificultad. Obviamente no estaban caras, prácticamente las regalaban, eran para hacer publicidad a la radio como las tazas, vasos y todo lo demás.

—¿Algo más Uchiha?

—Sí… dame un café helado a mí también.

—Vaya, vaya… pero si es Uchiha Itachi —Dijo una voz femenina detrás de los jóvenes. Temari recién llegaba, por segunda vez, y miraba a los Uchiha con una sonrisa torcida y maquillada con labial rosado pálido. Itachi la miró sin saber quién era.

—Sí… soy yo —Dijo el mayor que estaba sin camiseta y llevaba sólo unas bermudas azules con estampados de hojas de cannabis, iba descalzo y tenía un collar bastante extraño y su cabello largo en una cola de caballo como siempre— ¿Quién…? —No pudo terminar.

—Vaya… y te olvidaste de mí.

—Lo siento…

—Fuimos juntos a la escuela secundaria —Explicó la joven sentándose a un lado.

—¿En serio?

—Sabaku No Temari —Dijo ella algo frustrada. Sasuke ni los miraba, estaba más concentrado observando con disimulo a Sakura que miraba el horizonte deseosa de pasear por la playa.

—Ah, Temari… Sí, claro… Pero eras más pequeña que yo. No éramos compañeros de curso.

—Sigo siendo más pequeña que tú, tonto —Dijo ella con total confianza a lo que Itachi sonrió— Disculpa, ¿me das una Coca-Cola?— Pidió ella. Era la segunda vez que iba al Refugio para pedir sólo una gaseosa. Ino se la tendió con una sonrisa aunque estaba muy intrigada por los dos jóvenes hermosos que tenía adelante. Itachi era tan perfecto como su hermano menor y le molestaba un poco que esa rubia hubiera tenido la suerte de conocerlo antes que ella— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

—Terminé la secundaria, entré a la academia de policía… y aquí estoy.

—¿Eres policía? Me muero por verte uniformado —Lo que había dicho esa descarada muchacha con cuatro colas de caballo lo habían pensado todas las chicas del lugar, pero sólo ella había tenido la desfachatez de decirlo en voz alta.

—Bueno… tal vez algún día nos veamos y esté usando el uniforme —A Itachi no le importó el comentario— ¿Y tú? Me imagino que ya egresaste.

—Sí —Ella sonrió de nuevo con una mueca torcida— tengo veintidós años, egresé a los diecisiete como la mayoría— Informó—. Estuve un año sin saber bien qué hacer, a los diecinueve entré a estudiar filosofía pero me aburrí y a los veintiuno empecé con Ciencias Políticas. Es lo que estoy haciendo ahora, también tiene mucho de filosofía pero bueno —Se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

—¿Y no trabajas? —Ella volvió a encoger los hombros.

—Nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo. Mi padre cubre mis gastos, aunque no me siento bien siendo una mantenida. Los estudios me toman mucho tiempo y no consigo un empleo que me dé tiempo libre para estudiar.

—Imagino que mucha gente debe estar en tu misma situación no tienes que avergonzarte —Dijo el chico dándole un sorbo a su bebida—. Tenías dos hermanos…

—Los sigo teniendo… Kankuro tiene veintiún años —Explicó ella— está estudiando arte y no trabaja porque está igual que yo en cierto sentido. Mi hermano menor, Gaara, tiene veinte años pero no está haciendo nada con su vida. Eso pone nervioso a mi padre.

—No creí que me contarías tan a la ligera todo sobre tu vida —Le dijo Itachi sonriendo de manera tierna.

—No creo que seas una amenaza —Informó ella sonriente también.

Al momento de cambiar de turnos la playa estaba tan llena de gente que apenas se podía ver por dónde caminar. Tenten y Karin fueron al puesto y Sakura e Ino decidieron caminar por la arena para examinar qué tanta gente había. Mientras tanto charlaban y se divertían, pero rápidamente Ino decidió volver al puesto. Había buscado por todos lados a algún chico guapo pero al único que había visto era a Sasuke Uchiha… Bueno, y a su hermano mayor, así que decidió regresar al puesto y sentarse en donde sólo había quedado la chica de cuatro colitas bebiendo incansablemente otra gaseosa.

—¿Qué pasa Ino? —Preguntó Karin extrañada por su pronto regreso. Sakura se había quedado dando vueltas por la playa.

—Nada. Pienso esperar a que la fiesta se ponga mejor… Ya sabes, cuando comience la música alta y todos bailen… Aún es la recepción. Apenas está llegando gente.

—Eso será recién después de media noche —Se metió Temari mirándola. Ino asintió, sabía eso.

—Ino —Era una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Shikamaru estaba detrás de ella acompañado por Chouji, ambos se vestían muy veraniegos. Chouji tenía una camisa de mangas cortas rosada y una bermuda de jean celeste, Shikamaru con su cabello amarrado y sus aros brillando a la luz de la luna tenía puesta una camisa también, pero era negra y estaba abierta y debajo se divisaba una camiseta roja con estampados veraniegos y unos pantalones azules arremangados por debajo de las rodillas.

—Shika… he estado mirando por ahí y hay bastantes chicas bonitas para ti —Ino le guiñó un ojo de manera compinche.

El muchacho bufó y se sentó entre las dos rubias y Chouji se quedó parado detrás de su amigo, sin prestar atención a la conversación, miraba a sus espaldas a todas las personas que había allí.

—No necesito a una chica muy linda. Sólo una que no sea muy molesta y que acepte mis condiciones sin ningún truco.

—¿Condiciones? Eres exigente para conseguir novia —Se burló en voz alta Temari, a la cual al parecer no le importaba que la conversación no fuera con ella.

—No necesito una novia… Sólo una pantalla para la molesta de mi madre.

—¿Eres gay? —Shikamaru revoleó los ojos.

—No, no soy gay… pero tengo una madre que me atosiga con que consiga una novia y es verdaderamente…

—Dulce —Interrumpió Ino— tu madre es una mujer muy tierna y no es para nada molesta.

—Es muy molesta. No lo sabes porque no vives con ella.

—Entonces ¿Quieres que una chica se haga pasar por tu novia para que tu madre no te moleste?

—Sí —Asintió Shikamaru a la pregunta de la chica rubia que estaba a su lado, a la cual no conocía pero parecía fascinada con la charla—. Ni siquiera debería fingir todo el tiempo, sólo si ella está presente o algo así ¿Conoces a alguien?

—¡Sí! Definitivamente conozco a alguien —Dijo ella sonriéndole con una mueca torcida. Shikamaru e Ino se miraron asombrados. Ambos creían que tardarían más tiempo en encontrar a alguien.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó él más entusiasmado. Chouji estaba prestando atención de nuevo.

—Bueno… tal vez ella no sea del todo tu tipo…

—No me interesa.

—Te advierto que es un poco… bueno, algunos creen que es algo ridícula, aunque yo opino que es genial —Temari volvió a sonreír.

—No me interesa si se viste con caramelos o si habla extraño o si se ríe por cualquier cosa, sólo necesito que mi mamá lo crea ¿Entiendes? Es excesivamente molesta con estas cosas porque a mi edad ella estaba comprometida con mi padre y no sé qué… Se piensa que ya debo casarme o algo así —Temari soltó una carcajada.

—Bien, entonces ella aceptará —Le volvió a sonreír.

—¿Y quién es ella? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Sabaku No Temari —Le extendió una mano para que el chico se la estrechara. Él la miró un poco extrañado pero le estrechó la mano con complicidad.

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio?... O mejor ¿Cuánto quieres? —Ella le sonrió mientras le soltaba la mano animada.

—No necesito dinero. Quiero lo mismo que tú.

—¿Una pantalla? —Shikamaru la volvió a mirar más extrañado que antes.

—Digamos que… en mi familia también hay alguien que me molesta con que soy algo solitaria. Tener un novio me vendría bien pero no me apetece tener uno real —Esta vez Shikamaru le sonrió—. Ahora bien, de todas maneras te daré algunas condiciones… —Nara desvaneció su sonrisa y la miró expectante— Si me apetece salir a algún lado saldremos… No necesitas gastar dinero si no tienes, yo pagaré lo que sea pero me gusta la compañía.

—Está bien…

—Van a querer que asistas a reuniones familiares probablemente…

—No hay problema, también necesito eso de tu parte.

—Y —ella extendió el dedo índice señalándolo muy seriamente— nada de besos, nada de… nada de eso… Nada de demostraciones de afecto innecesarias. Me tomarás de la mano si lo crees adecuado pero más de eso no quiero.

—Estamos de acuerdo —Cerraron el trato volviendo a estrecharse las manos. Ino sonrió abiertamente mientras los dos se pasaban sus números telefónicos y hablaban de alguna que otra cosa.

La música comenzó a sonar más alta y unas personas subieron al escenario. Una chica morena con cabello rojo los presentó con voz prominente al momento que sonaba _Vas a bailar_ detrás.


	8. El momentó más esperado

**Canción: Breve descripción de mi persona/ El cuarteto de Nos y Comienzos/ Nach**

 **-*El momento más esperado*-**

—Y bien, larvas, si quieren divertirse quédense a escucharnos— Gritó por el micrófono la chica bonita de ojos color ámbar que había subido al escenario. Algunos gritaron eufóricos esperando las canciones que esa banda les brindaría, otros estaban demasiado asombrados por cómo la chica se había dirigido como para decir palabra alguna. La joven llevaba una guitarra eléctrica en las manos, era de color azul marino y ella estaba vestida del mismo color, incluso tenía los labios y ojos pintados de azul y le daba un aspecto algo tétrico. Su cabello estaba suelto sobre los hombros aunque bastante despeinado y llevaba una bandana azul cubriéndole parte de la cabeza.— Escuchamos peticiones— Dijo al final antes de caminar hacia su lugar en el escenario. Naruto estaba allí se lo veía muy bien incluso a la distancia, iba vestido de anaranjado con negro, un short naranja y una camiseta negra con una camisa corta naranja encima, él se acercó al micrófono después de la muchacha.

—Vamos a empezar con rap-rock y luego nos tiraremos a hip-hop— Algunos lanzaron vítores de alegría otros, con gustos musicales diferentes, lo pasaron por alto. Él se acomodó en su lugar. Detrás de la batería estaba Killer Bee vestido completamente de blanco, pantalón y camisa y un sombrero también, su cabello rubio oxigenado parecía del mismo tono albino y su barba candado también brillaba con las luces blancas que salían del escenario. Omoi iba vestido de verde, se mantenía atrás mientras le daba mordiscos nerviosos a su chupetín y miraba asustado a toda la gente que se amuchaba cerca del escenario y Atsui con su cabello rubio estilo He—Man iba vestido de negro, como un ninja. Todos comenzaron con sus instrumentos y Naruto comenzó a rimar contento por la oportunidad que se le abría camino. _Mido un metro ochenta y uno, tengo un sillón azul en mi casa hay un baúl y me gusta el almendrado._ Mientras tanto, Sakura se había acercado para ver a su amigo y se había metido entre una multitud de personas, justo detrás estaban Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha. _Me despierto alunado, mi madre es medio terca, aunque nunca estuve preso anduve cerca._

—Linda chica… Sakura ¿eh?— Le preguntó Itachi a su hermano menor mirándola.

—No te le acerques— Sasuke se guardó las manos en los bolsillos e Itachi sonrió. Si su hermano tenía planes para esa chica bonita y dulce él no se metería en el medio.

—Entonces, la otra… la rubia, es bonita también.— Sasuke se encogió de hombros serio como de costumbre. Como siempre nunca sonreía y pocas veces reía abiertamente. Era extraño verlo demostrar sentimientos y ahora se veía interesado en alguien. Aunque los intereses de Sasuke solían consistir en engañar a una chica dulce para que fuera a la cama con él y luego dejarla en libertad. _Soy de Aries, pelo castaño, algo tacaño y no colecciono nada. Guardo la ropa ordenada, me aburro en noche buena, si estornudo no hago ruido y no hablo con la boca llena._

—Con ella haz lo que quieras.

—Lo haré…— Itachi le sonrió— parece una buena chica.

—Es igual a las demás— Suspiró el menor sin apartar la vista de la chica de cabellos rosados, a la cual le brillaban los ojos entre las luces artificiales y coloridas del escenario mientras miraba con expectación a su amigo rapeando entusiasmado.— Ya sabes, como Karin, como las otras… Ino sólo quiere divertirse, no busca amor ni compañerismo.— Itachi rió fuerte aunque entre toda la gente nadie lo oyó más que su hermano.

—Por eso prefiero meterme con ella— Comentó gracioso. Continuó cantando Atsui. _Puedo decir que soy de pocos amigos pero de mis enemigos no sé cuántos cosecho_.— busca divertirse como yo… ¿Por qué sería mejor engañar a una chica que cree en príncipes azules y cuentos de hadas sólo por diversión, antes que buscar a una chica que quiere lo mismo que tú?— Itachi guardó las manos en los bolsillos esta vez— Nunca entendí eso de ti.— No dejaba de sonreír. _Tengo el ojo derecho desviado, dicen que soy bueno aunque no sea bautizado._

—Me gustan las inocentes.

—Terminas lastimándolas…

—Termino haciendo que caigan en la realidad— Sasuke se dio vuelta y se alejó de su hermano. Itachi rio de nuevo.

 _Nací a las tres de la mañana, me llevo bien con mi hermana. No creo en ovnis ni en zombis y uso prendas talle 'M'. Juego con fuego aunque el fuego me queme._ La gente ya estaba entusiasmada con la canción y saltaban, gritaban y vitoreaban a los jóvenes músicos. Kiba andaba por entre la multitud siendo seguido por su mejor amigo, el chico misterioso. Buscaba a dos muchachas pero desde que había llegado no las había podido encontrar. Una de ellas era dulce, tierna, gentil y cariñosa, con cabello negro azulado, piel clara y ojos plateados casi blancos, la otra descarada, alegre, rubia y bella que sólo quería diversión y nada más que diversión. Las necesitaba a ambas, las quería a las dos para poder dar por sentado su plan. Un plan nada original, él lo sabía bien, a lo largo de los años ¿Cuántas personas habían infundido celos en otra apropósito para conseguir un final feliz? Exacto, incontables. Entonces simplemente él tenía que hacer lo mismo. A Yamanaka Ino no le molestaría porque era decidida, divertida y lujuriosa y estaría dispuesta a salir con él por algún tiempo aunque la relación no los llevara a ningún lado, pero si Hinata no los veía no tenía sentido. Shino también miraba alrededor buscando a cualquiera de las dos jóvenes aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su mejor amigo. _Pero no soy tan complicado como para huir._ La chica y los otros integrantes se unieron en el coro. _Ni quedarme aquí en silencio, pero no soy tan simple como para no advertir que no hay tres minutos ni hay cien palabras que me puedan definir._ Entonces Kiba la vio, Hinata estaba hermosa brillando como el mismísimo sol pero miraba con ojos gentiles a Naruto, extasiada, embelesada, como si fuera la única persona en toda la fiesta. Tenía la boca levemente abierta, estaba hermosa pero estaba en su mundo, Kiba la odió en ese momento a ella a Uzumaki y a todos los que estaban entre Hinata y él, al final suspiró y cambió de lugar su mirada, comenzó a ver a su alrededor intentando no prestar atención al enamoramiento que su amada había sufrido hacia otro que no era él _. Duermo boca abajo y con pijama si hace frío, de la vida yo me río porque es corta y grata._

—Maldición.

—Te lo dije…— Le susurró Shino— eso no funcionaría.

 _No uso saco ni corbata, ni me gusta el protocolo, estoy en buena compañía pero sé cuidarme solo._

—No funcionará porque ya está pensando en alguien más. Debería haberlo hecho antes— Se maldijo a sí mismo. _Si tengo vergüenza me sube el color rojo, aunque yo ya no me mojo si me ataca algún miedo. No profeso ningún credo, ni me creo ningún macho. Alcohólico no soy aunque a veces me emborracho._

 _—_ No. No funcionará porque es un plan tonto. Porque si le quieres gustar a alguien simplemente te acercas, charlas, se ven… y le gustas. Nada más. Te haces alguien indispensable en su vida ¿Te crees que es algo difícil?— Shino hablaba tan seriamente como siempre. Pero claro que era algo difícil, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo él que jamás había estado con nadie? Shino nunca se había enamorado y nunca había sentido interés por nadie, ni chica ni chico, entonces no podía saber lo que Kiba sentía en ese momento _. Tengo un diente postizo, si no hay planes improviso y aunque a veces lucho no me complico mucho. No me estanco, el que quiera celeste que mezcle azul y blanco._

—Es difícil. Más de lo que crees.

—No— Shino no volvió a hablar y Kiba no iba a discutir con él. Cuando Shino se ponía en terco nadie lo ablandaba. _La filantropía no está entre mis aficiones, tengo varias adicciones y me hago cargo no acepto sin embargo, si intentara adoctrinarme yo quiero elegir con qué veneno envenenarme._

Kiba comenzó a caminar entre la gente buscando con la mirada a la rubia. No se iba a dar por vencido, si Hinata sentía lo mínimo de celos quería decir que tenía oportunidad. _Pero no soy tan complicado como para huir, ni quedarme aquí en silencio. Pero no soy tan simple como para no advertir que no hay tres minutos ni hay cien palabras que me puedan definir._

Entre la multitud de gente una chica flaquita se posicionó sin notarlo a un lado de Gaara, era la jovencita de la cafetería y miraba divertida al escenario escuchando la música que resonaba en todo ese sector de playa. Gaara la miró, Kankuro momentos antes lo había reprendido por eso lo cual había tomado muy por sorpresa al menor. A Kankuro solía divertirle el lado violento de Gaara pero en cuanto vio a esa jovencita le dijo que no le había parecido bien.

—Es sólo una niña y parece que la veremos seguido en ese lugar al que te gusta ir— Le había dicho apenas llegar en voz baja para que nadie más lo oyera— no queremos tener problemas así que será mejor que busques el modo de pedirle disculpas.— Gaara no le había hecho caso pero minutos después Kankuro había insistido nuevamente— Le aterras— le dijo, sabía que eso le molestaba. Sabaku No Gaara no quería aterrarle a nadie, simplemente quería que lo dejasen tranquilo cuando quisiera tranquilidad y que lo acompañaran cuando quisiera compañía. Quería ser alguien normal, sólo que tenía ideas que no compartía con casi nadie.

 _Mi padre era doctor, pero manejaba un taxi, enfrentó por mala praxis un juicio despiadado. No tuve legado ni familia de linaje y a veces el pasado me cobra peaje._ Él la miró tan fijamente que ella lo miró también, lo observó de arriba abajo como si lo conociera de algún lado pero no recordara de dónde. Posó sus ojos oscuros en los verdes de él que estaban muy delineados y resaltaban más de la cuenta. A la chica le dio un escalofrío y volvió a mirar rápidamente al escenario como si jamás quisiera volver a posar la mirada en esos ojos verde agua. _Tengo un perro y una marca en la rodilla, no siento cosquillas, trabajé en el municipio. No traiciono mis principios porque eso es lo primero, si naciste incendiario no te mueras bombero._ Gaara suspiró. Había olvidado cómo relacionarse con otras personas. Hacía muchos años que sólo hablaba con sus hermanos y con Sai, nadie más se le había acercado en la vida, ni siquiera su padre le hablaba más de lo necesario. _«Nunca cuentes todo " mi abuelo me decía y no contó en su agonía dónde puso el testamento y yo no puedo aunque intento tener todo lo que quiero ¡Eso me pasa por ser sincero!_

Gaara se animó a rozarle el brazo para que la jovencita volteara. Ella lo miró más aterrada de lo que él creyó.

—Soy Gaara… lamento lo de la cafetería, venía de un día cansado— Se disculpó sin alterar el tono ronco y taciturno de su voz. Ella no contestó, lo miraba con los labios temblorosos y los ojos muy abiertos, temiendo perderlo de vista por si hacía algo terrible. Él dejó de verla. Supuso que ella no querría hablarle aunque le pidiera disculpas, así que continuó mirando el escenario, aunque la música no le gustaba del todo y la gente que estaba arriba del escenario le parecía demasiado colorida y alegre para su gusto. _Pero no soy tan complicado como para huir, ni quedarme aquí en silencio. Pero no soy tan simple como para no advertir que no hay tres minutos ni hay cien palabras que me puedan definir._

—Soy… Matsuri— Contestó ella con voz nerviosa, aunque no dijo más. Aún parecía asustada.

—Bien y mi madre se llama Yoshino Nara y mi padre es Shikaku Nara, mi padre es un vicioso así que probablemente no te agrade, no tienes que hablar mucho con él. Es a mi madre a quien debes convencer, ella es ama de casa, le gusta la literatura, las películas de amor y todas esas estupideces que les gustan a las mujeres— Explicaba Shikamaru rápidamente a su nueva novia ficticia— Cuanta menos gente sepa que nuestra relación es falsa habrá más posibilidades de que salga bien.

—Lo comprendo— Temari estaba con las piernas cruzadas, aún se encontraban sentados en los bancos de El Refugio Móvil aunque Ino ya no estaba allí. Se había acercado un poco al escenario junto con Chouji hablando de temas al azar.— Bien, mi padre es… bien, no importa de qué trabaja. Se llama Sabaku No Rasa— El nombre le sonaba a Shikamaru pero no sabía bien de dónde— mi madre era Karura, lastimosamente ya está muerta— Ella lo dijo con tal naturalidad que hasta dio miedo— mis dos hermanos son Sabaku No Kankuro y Sabaku No Gaara… tengo mis sospechas de que andan en cosas turbias, tal vez con drogas… pero no digas nada sólo son especulaciones— De nuevo contaba esas cosas con una naturalidad extraordinaria, como si no le importara su familia en lo más mínimo— Son buenos chicos pero son raros y siempre me molestan porque no tengo amigas ni amigos, y mis conocidos nunca me llaman ni me invitan a ninguna fiesta. Hasta ellos se reúnen con más gente que yo y eso es raro porque sólo son tres— Terminó de hablar, no había dejado de sonreír ni por un segundo, lo cual para Shikamaru era bastante extraño, decidió que no le importaría y que seguiría con el juego. Karin y Tenten no escuchaban la conversación, estaban charlando entre ellas y con el recital los clientes habían dejado de llegar. Eran pocos los que no le estaban dando importancia al espectáculo, ahora Naruto y su banda habían comenzado a cantar otra canción _, Comienzos_ de _Nach_.

—Bien… Cuéntame algo de ti. Sé tu nombre y los integrantes de tu familia. Ahora dime a qué te dedicas, tu edad y alguna otra cosa que necesite saber.— Temari asintió.

—Tengo veintidós años— Shikamaru pareció impresionado y ella no lo pasó por alto— ¿Cuántos te creías que tengo?— Parecía ofendida. Shikamaru se puso nervioso, la edad de una mujer era algo prácticamente sagrado para ellas, si le daba muchos años más se enojaría por tratarla de vieja, pero en este caso ella parecía mucho menor… Y él estaba seguro de que también se enojaría por tratarla de niña.

—Creí que eras menor que yo.

—¿Y cuántos tienes tú?

—Veintiuno pero no viene al caso… Continúa por favor— Ella decidió pasar por alto el comentario del joven.

—Estudio Ciencias Políticas— Le comentó— Mi pasatiempo es…— Se ruborizó un poco al ver la cara expectante de su nuevo «novio "— colecciono… colecciono abanicos. No te burles.— Él se sonrió de lado pero levantó ambas manos como si pretendiera defenderse.

—No dije nada ¿Algo más?

—Me gusta el aire libre, el sol, las plazas… ya sabes… el aire fresco, todas esas cosas bonitas. Disfruto de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Ahora dime sobre ti, veintiún años y ¿Qué más?— Shikamaru suspiró cansado. Ya le había empezado a entrar sueño y odiaba hablar de él.

—Bueno… adoro dormir, no me gusta leer ni… bueno, no me gusta hacer nada que requiera de mucho esfuerzo. Por el momento estoy desempleado aunque ayudo a mi padre con su trabajo y él a cambio me compensa bastante bien— Se encogió de hombros— estudio… o mejor dicho voy a la Universidad en la parte de Administración de Empresas. No me gusta estudiar pero aun así intento que me vaya bien.— Temari asintió.

—Así que salgo con un vago…

—Y yo con una rara— Ambos se miraron por segundos de manera desafiante pero luego comenzaron a reír.

 _Comienzos... Lo que motivó el comienzo fue que las vidas que presencio no merecen el silencio._ Chouji e Ino miraban fascinados el espectáculo que estaba dando Naruto. Todos conocían a Naruto, era un chico problemático, violento y tonto pero era una gran persona de eso no cabía duda, sin embargo casi nadie quería juntarse con él debido a que siempre traía problemas. _Fue porque el hip—hop apareció del amor entre poesía y ritmo, por las aguas de ese río mi vida fluyó._

—¿Sabes? Realmente tiene talento…— Le comentó ella al muchacho cachetón que tenía al lado, él asintió pero no la miró continuó con la vista pegada en el escenario _. O fue porque en el gusto por competir no hay lugar para el cansancio ¿Qué sé yo?_ No era Naruto el único que rimaba pero sí era al único al que conocían bien. Chouji había sido su compañero de escuela, él se había juntado siempre con Shikamaru y éste a su vez a veces se juntaba con Kiba y Shino, pero Naruto siempre había estado solo. Chouji lo observaba en los recreos y siempre lo veía meterse en problemas, pelear con gente, amenazar preceptores o acosar chicas. Claro que Naruto no lo veía de esa manera. Para él sólo hacía justicia o se divertía inocentemente. Ino, en cambio lo conocía sólo de ir a la cafetería pero sabía los rumores, además Sakura se había hecho amiga de él y Karin era la prima, por lo tanto Ino casi lo conocía tan bien como ellas. _Pero sucedió, pasé de ser anónimo a ser casi famoso bajo mínimos. ¿Y acaso eso os conmovió?_

—Está más calmado que cuando lo conocí— admitió Chouji— Antes era muy inquieto.

—Aunque sigue pareciendo muy inquieto cuando está encima del escenario— Observó Ino, ya que Naruto caminaba de un lado al otro, movía los brazos y las piernas y daba saltos de euforia entre palabra y palabra.

—Probablemente eso es lo que atrapó al público— Comentó Chouji ya que eran muchas las personas que lo veían con interés _. Porque al parecer mi mano en contacto con un micrófono me convirtió en pirómano y París ardió._

 _—_ Tienes razón— Ino le guiñó un ojo a su amigo entusiasmada y comenzó a abrirse camino entre la gente, quería comenzar la noche buscando a alguien guapo para pasar el tiempo. Aunque la primera persona a la que sus ojos encontraron fue su hermano, Deidara, vestido de manera veraniega charlaba, mientras veía el show, con dos amigos suyos uno pelirrojo muy bonito de facciones finas y otro de cabello plateado largo y peinado hacia atrás, también iba con su mejor amiga de toda la vida Kurotsuchi: una chica hermosa de cabello corto, poco femenina pero agradable y tierna. _Adiós Paris adiós, adiós MC´S adiós, que usted vaya con Dios, y si baja por esas calles, será mejor que le acompañen uno o dos._ Ino continuó buscando entre la multitud evitando la mirada de su hermano, había logrado convencerlo de no viajar juntos y con esa excusa se pudo escabullir e incluso reservar habitación en un hotel diferente al que él había elegido. No pensaba verlo en toda la noche si era posible _. ¡Ay señor!, qué pesada es esta espada que desenvaino con sudor, la soledad del príncipe sin reino, la soledad del hombre sin calor._ Miró y miró, había muchos chicos interesantes, bonitos, agradables, divertidos, risueños… pero quería uno… todavía no lo sabía, único. Uno memorable. Uno con el que tuviera deseos de correr a contarles a sus amigas la estupenda persona que era. _Será porque ya no me peino, ni me preparo, ni visto raro, ni uso perfumes caros cuando salgo en busca de amor_. _Soy el mismo chico educado que con un rap vulgar suena en tu radio cada día, y que desde el extrarradio ha conquistado a la más alta burguesía_. Ino se peinó el cabello para atrás y se quedó parada de nuevo viendo el escenario, esta vez sola. Había un tumulto de gente muy grande y le costaba caminar por lo que se quedó quieta y pensativa. Miraba y oía la música pero realmente no veía, estaba pensando en un chico ideal… Un Uchiha Sasuke tal vez, pero eso era algo imposible. Se preguntó a sí misma si sería que deseaba un romance de verano, una aventura de una noche o simplemente llamar la atención de los demás con un joven tan apuesto e interesante. Ser notada. La verdad era que nunca había pasado desapercibida pero por alguna razón tenía muchas ganas de presumir algo ante los demás. _Pero ¿Qué faya? ¿Soy yo en esa pantalla? ¿Soy yo en esa cola del paro? comparo mi vida con la tirada de un dado y sale cero y cero y cero yo sólo espero ser más certero. Salir de este agujero, en el que estoy atrapado, soñador, aún duermo con Peter Pan a mi lado, preguntándome si alguien ahí fuera entenderá a un tipo tan complicado._ Suspiró en su mundo particular y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba. Suplicó que no fuera Deidara. _Pero una extraña fuerza me persigue, me dice 'tú simplemente vive, tú simplemente escribe, decide en tiempo record y olvida el rencor' y recuerda lo que el viejo dijo, 'hijo, en lo que sea pero el mejor...'_ No lo notó hasta que los músicos se dispusieron a bajar del escenario, la canción había terminado y las personas aplaudían a lo bestia. Comenzó a sonar otra clase de música, música exclusiva para bailar e Ino sonrió. Era el momento de que los chicos se le acercaran.

Naruto bajó con dificultad del escenario y Darui le palmeó el hombro dándole apoyo.

—Estuvieron muy bien, eso fue fantástico.— Les dijo a él y a sus compañeros de equipo— me aseguré de que se escuchara bien en todo el sector de la fiesta, imagino que incluso los que estaban más atrás pudieron oírlos. Lástima que sólo nos permitieron tocar pocas canciones— Hablaba muy rápido, se notaba que había estado nervioso allí abajo mientras observaba. Sin embargo Naruto había notado que les había ido muy bien. A Karui la ayudaron a bajar los empleados de la radio, tal vez por ser mujer, era un gesto de caballerosidad pero seguro que ella lo consideraba machista. Naruto sonrió al ver la expresión de su amiga, sin embargo Omoi sí necesitó ayuda, las piernas le temblaban como gelatina.

—Naruto—Kun… Naruto…Kun— Hinata venía trotando hacia él. Mierda sus pechos rebotaban con cada paso, el joven se ruborizó y sus amigos la miraron de manera descarada. Ella se paró frente a él con la sonrisa más dulce que le habían dedicado en su vida.— Te felicito, estuvo increíble el show.— Tenía la voz temblorosa, nerviosa pero se veía muy bonita.

—Gracias, Hina—Chan. Eres estupenda. No te abrazaré por si tu padre me mata— Naruto lo dijo con tanta naturalidad y tanta calma que algunos empleados que pasaban por allí estallaron en una carcajada, sin embargo Hinata se había puesto roja como un tomate y se miraba los pies de manera nerviosa.— ¿Y tu madre? ¿Está por aquí?

—N—no… ella… murió hace algunos años— Contestó la joven de forma tímida.

—Ah, ya veo… Bueno, esas cosas pasan ¿no?— No pareció importarle, ni siquiera iba a decir «lo siento " como todos hacían. Hinata se sorprendió, no le molestó la reacción del muchacho pero le impresionó mucho. Todos la trataban como si fuera una chica muy frágil, a él no parecía interesarle. La chica no terminaba de comprender si era algo bueno o algo malo.

—Sí, así es… pasan más de lo que la gente cree.

—Bien, me alegro que te haya gustado Hinata— Naruto le tomó los hombros con cariño— eres mi primera fan— le sonrió con alegría, mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa tan amplia como pudo, a Hinata se le detuvo el corazón por un momento. Y lo supo. Estaba enamorándose de él.

Dieron las doce de la noche, la fiesta se había prendido con todo. Había gente por montones, algunos incluso chapoteaban en la orilla aunque había comenzado a refrescar un poco, se reían, se volcaban refrescos por todos lados, la arena estaba húmeda y fría, algunos se empujaban y la gran mayoría bailaba divertida. Unos pocos, los más adultos y algún que otro joven se habían separado del tumulto para prender un cigarrillo o tomar unas cervezas en calma. Suigetsu había perdido de vista a sus hermanos y a Sasuke, y a los amigos de sus hermanos. Se había metido un rato a nadar y los había perdido por completo. Iba caminando con el torso desnudo, los pies descalzos y el cabello echando agua. Su bermuda estaba mojada aunque casi no se notaba y llevaba una campera fina atada a la cintura. La había llevado por si acaso, pero si no tenía el resto de la ropa no tenía caso usarla y sus hermanos le habían guardado sus prendas así que hasta que no los encontrara no podría vestirse. Decidió que sería mejor dirigirse al Refugio Móvil, sentarse por allí, pedir unas bebidas y molestar a Karin por diversión pero cuando llegó al lugar vio que lo estaban desarmando, de todas maneras continuó caminando hacia allí. Karin y Tenten hablaban amuchadas en un sitio que estaba en completa oscuridad, los reflectores no le daban. Estaban charlando en voz muy baja, Suigetsu no pudo oír lo que decían pero ambas parecían muy alteradas, en cuanto llegó más cerca pudo escuchar algunas palabras.

—Sí, te digo que sí— Decía Karin con la cara completamente roja y los ojos brillosos debajo de sus anteojos— es eso o me oriné. Y te digo que estoy vestida de blanco.— Suigetsu no comprendió nada. Se acercó un poco más con una sonrisa traviesa dispuesto a ofenderla.

—Chicas…— Se anunció. Las dos dejaron de hablar al instante y lo miraron como si llegara en un muy mal momento— ¿Pasa algo?

—Iré a buscar a las chicas, tal vez puedan ayudarte— Susurró Tenten antes de salir corriendo. Suigetsu miró a su vecina intrigado.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Qué te importa, idiota? Hueles a pescado ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

—Nadando un rato— Explicó señalando el mar a sus espaldas haciendo caso omiso al insulto de la chica, presentía que algo iba mal. Se quedaron en silencio otro rato, Tenten no volvía, se había perdido entre la multitud de gente y no había reaparecido.

—¿A dónde fue la china?— Preguntó el joven.

—No te interesa Suigetsu, vete de aquí o gritaré— Dijo ella apretando los dientes pero él rió fuerte.

—¿Y qué lograrás gritando? Mira a tu alrededor, todos gritan— Él tenía razón. Aunque se iniciara un ataque terrorista en ese mismo lugar o una invasión zombi nadie lo notaría por los gritos.— ¿Me dirás qué te pasa?— Suigetsu se acercó a ella un poco más, acto que intimidó a Karin. Ella se puso completamente roja por la pregunta del joven Hozuki.

—Cosas de chicas.

—¿De qué tipo?

—¿Por qué estás tan curioso?

—Porque me parece extraño que no me ataques.

—Se me adelantó el periodo— Largó ella sin más, ahora fue Suigetsu quien enrojeció a tope. No quería meterse en ese tema, demasiado femenino para su gusto. Sintió el calor en las mejillas y el corazón latiéndole rápido sin saber cómo reaccionar.— y voy vestida de blanco, así que seguramente me largue de aquí ahora mismo— continuó ella. Pero luego paró, lo observó y se sonrojó ella también. Otra vez hubo algunos minutos de silencio. Tenten todavía no regresaba.

—Sí que eres lela, Karin ¿Cómo no vas preparada?

—No intentes fingir que entiendes de lo que hablas— Le reprochó ella cruzándose de brazos. Suigetsu bufó enojado. Se quitó la campera de la cintura y se la lanzó por la cabeza.

—Cúbrete con esto por lo menos, idiota.— Karin lo tomó por sorpresa pero rápidamente tomó el consejo del muchacho y se amarró el abrigo a la cintura tal y como él lo había tenido hasta hacía un momento.

—Gracias— Le susurró. Tenten llegó corriendo acompañada de Sakura, la última llevaba una cartera cruzada en el pecho. Sakura siempre había sido muy precavida. Sin decir ni una palabra Sakura tomó del brazo a la pelirroja y la arrastró hasta un cubículo de baño provisorio que habían puesto en la playa exclusivamente para la fiesta. Suigetsu las vio alejarse.

Ino bailaba solitariamente entre la gente sin haberse percatado del percance de su amiga. Un muchacho la tomó de la cintura desde atrás, ella no pudo verle la cara pero sonrió y continuó con su baile, él bailaba a sus espaldas sujetándola contra su cuerpo. Ino no se sintió mal con eso, quería un chico, lo había querido desde que se enteró de la fiesta. Volteó para ver a la cara al muchacho que la había sujetado y en cuanto sus ojos azules se posaron en los oscuros de él la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Aunque él sonreía, parecía una sonrisa maliciosa, temible. El chico pálido de la cafetería estaba allí sonriéndole con sorna. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él se acercó y la besó en los labios. Ino abrió los ojos muy grandes intentando alejarse inútilmente. Él tenía mucha más fuerza que ella y aún la sujetaba con firmeza.


	9. El fin de la diversión

**Canción: Canta/ VI-EM**

 **-*El fin de la diversión*-**

Intentó en vano empujarlo, golpearle el pecho y apartarlo, Sai tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. Aunque el joven no había tomado esta notable violencia como tal; por alguna razón estaba convencido de que la rubia disfrutaba de su beso, así que continuó. La había notado tensa en su presencia más de una vez, en un principio él había creído que le tenía miedo pero luego de que le sonriera varias veces y notara que ella seguía tensa comenzó a creer que tal vez esa hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules estaba sintiendo cosas por él. Cosas buenas. Cosas tiernas, sentimientos de afecto. Tanto había sido así que al oírla reír con ese otro muchacho castaño aquel día de calor en la cafetería le había dado un ataque por dentro. Se había sentido mal, el corazón le había latido rápido y se había sentido muy enojado. Nunca antes había estado celoso hasta ese momento, se sintió con la extraña necesidad de interrumpir su conversación, y por suerte, ese día había funcionado. Inuzuka Kiba se había alejado de su dulce Ino lo que le dejaba el camino libre a él nuevamente. Ahora, en plena fiesta, le había depositado su beso sobre los labios rosados de ella y había sentido sus puñitos debiluchos cerrarse sobre su pecho. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de besarla, sonreírle, ver su sonrisa y que bailaran toda la noche sin descanso. Aunque a él no se le daba bien bailar pero estaba seguro de que a esa rubia alegre le gustaba mucho hacerlo.

Lo había tomado por sorpresa verla sin sus amiguitas siguiéndola y había pensado que era obra del destino. Por fin podría acercársele sin ningún inconveniente.

Se alejó de ella intentando ser lo más dulce posible. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ninguna chica como ella, tampoco era que ella le gustara muchísimo ya que ni siquiera la conocía bien, pero le parecía la chica más bella que había visto en toda su vida. Aún la sostenía por la cintura, ella lo miraba con la boca y ojos bien abiertos, la había tomado por sorpresa y se veía muy hermosa. Él no pudo evitar sonreírle con ganas conteniendo una risa.

—Pe… pero… —Ino había perdido el habla. Él sabía su nombre, se había pasado la última semana visitando la cafetería para conocerla más desde la distancia. Aunque estaba consciente de que seguramente ella no sabría quién era él. Debía presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Sai. Lo siento, debí habértelo dicho antes ¿no? —Él no dejaba de sonreír y a Ino eso le molestaba mucho.

—¡Eres un grosero! —Le gritó ella enojada mientras se alejaba de él varios pasos hacia atrás. Sai parecía no comprender por qué se había enojado tanto.

—¿Tal vez no me reconoces? —No entendía qué otra opción podía ser, él estaba seguro de que ella sentía atracción por él. La había visto mirándolo siempre que iba a su negocio. La había observado huyéndole mientras escondía su cara ruborizada detrás del mostrador o de sus amigas. Todas las señales indicaban que él le gustaba igual que ella a él—. Soy… Sai, he ido varias veces al Refugio con unos amigos… para verte.

—¿Estás desquiciado?— Preguntó ella muy alterada. Aún tenía los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba de manera entrecortada, apretaba los puños con ira y parecía querer estamparlos contra lo primero que se le cruzara por el camino. Sai mantuvo distancias.

—¿Sucede algo aquí? —Un muchacho se había acercado al percatarse de que algo andaba mal. Era un chico alto, apuesto y de cabello negro y largo. Ino lo miró dejando de lado su iracunda posición, un Uchiha hermoso había llegado como por arte de magia a salvarla de ese rufián asqueroso que se la pasaba acosándola sin descanso. Ése joven terco y repugnante que la había estado siguiendo, mirando, pensando y que le había sonreído de mala manera, ahora también la había besado contra su voluntad y se había animado a sonreírle después como si él mismo fuera Brad Pitt y nada malo hubiera pasado.

—No, todo está bien —Dijo Sai sonriéndole al recién llegado, como si de verdad se lo creyera. Itachi lo miró un poco confundido y luego a Ino que se había refugiado detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa, Ino? —Le preguntó Itachi directamente a ella con total confianza pero menos descarado que Sai y por mucho.

—Nada… nada, no es tan grave… Me besó a la fuerza —Sai la miraba como si estuviera muy preocupado e hizo caso omiso a la mirada de repulsión que Itachi le lanzó.

—A mí sí me parece grave —Admitió Uchiha sin dejar de clavar la vista en el chico pero Sai no le devolvía la mirada, miraba con suma preocupación a Ino que evitaba las miradas de los dos jóvenes pelinegros que la rondaban—. No se le debería faltar el respeto a ninguna mujer de esa manera —A Ino le dio un vuelco el corazón y su respiración se agitó un poco. Era como su caballero de brillante armadura que la defendía a escudo y espada contra ese monstruo pálido de negras vestiduras y perversa sonrisa. Ino no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones pero le parecía demasiado el hecho de que la esperara de noche a la salida del trabajo, que la persiguiera, que la mirara. Eso era acoso y se le enfriaba la piel cuando él aparecía cerca de ella. Le temía, le tenía terror—. Ven conmigo Ino, te invito un trago. —Ino le dedicó una última mirada fulminante a Sai antes de tomar el brazo de Itachi y largarse de allí. Sai se los quedó mirando en silencio, frustrado y decepcionado de sí mismo.

Un aire frío recorrió la noche. Kiba, muy impaciente y bastante molesto se acercó a Naruto que seguía hablando muy animado con Hinata, más animado de lo que cualquiera podría soportar. Apretando los dientes de manera que rechinaban Inuzuka se posó entre ambos chicos que reían con ganas, casi parecía que les dolía de tanto que carcajeaban. Kiba volvió a sentir odio, nunca había logrado que Hinata se riera demasiado y menos de manera abierta y en un lugar abarrotado de gente. Hinata era demasiado tímida, la mayoría de las veces temía hacer el ridículo incluso por estupideces, a Hinata le aterraba reír si había gente a su alrededor por miedo a que la juzgaran por el estruendoso sonido de su voz angelical al pronunciar el habitual « _ja ja ja»_ Ahora parecía no interesarle eso, con Naruto ella estaba en su mundo y eso lo destrozaba. Inuzuka sentía ganas de agarrar a Naruto por esos rubios y desordenados cabellos y estamparle la cara contra el borde del escenario que tenía al lado.

—¡Ey Naruto, Hinata! De nuevo los encuentro —Les sonrió con la sonrisa más hipócrita que pudo hacer.

—Kiba también viniste —Se sorprendió Hinata que ya había terminado de reír y le dedicaba al recién llegado una sonrisa tierna y amable.

—Sí… llegué con Shino pero ahora se me perdió —No era del todo cierto, Shino le había dicho que si quería encontrar a sus chicas era mejor buscar por separado para cubrir un perímetro más amplio y Kiba simplemente aceptó. De eso hacía varios minutos y ahora ya no sabía en dónde estaba su amigo.

—Es genial, ¿Pudiste ver el espectáculo de Naruto? —Preguntó la joven de blancos ojos brillantes mientras se acomodaba sobre los hombros varios mechones de rebelde y llovido cabello negro azulado que se le habían volado por una brisa de aire.

—Sí, algo… —Se molestó nuevamente. Le disgustaba mucho que ella le hablara de ése tipo así como así.

—Fue fabuloso.

—¿Te gusta el rap, Hinata? —Preguntó Naruto con esa confianza que emanaba su ser. Sonriéndole de manera gatuna, con sus dientes blancos resplandecientes y perfectos. Ella le sonrió de la manera más tierna que pudo y sus ojos destellaron como estrellas fugaces en la noche oscura. Kiba no pudo contener una carcajada forzada, sí, era forzada pero incontenible. No podía seguir cruzado de brazos mientras la chica que le había gustado durante los últimos años coqueteaba con el chico al que había detestado durante toda la escuela secundaria.

—A Hinata no le gusta para nada el rap —Dijo Kiba malicioso. Aunque en realidad no era un mal chico, simplemente los celos le brotaban como flores en primavera.

—Bueno… La verdad… —Empezó ella, titubeando y Naruto la observó un poco decepcionado— No es mi género favorito —Ella seguía sonriendo aunque se mostraba más incómoda.

—Todos tenemos diferentes gustos ¿verdad? —Sonrió Naruto intentando volver a su conversación de antes, aunque su sonrisa ya no mostraba la misma alegría que antes. Kiba sonrió satisfecho, sabía perfectamente cómo evitar que siguieran hablando y de paso dar su golpe maestro.

—Hinata ¿No dijiste una vez que no se necesita saber cantar para rapear? —Comentó Kiba haciéndose el tonto, como si fuera una broma y de inmediato continuó hablando, justo al momento en que veía cómo Hinata se ruborizaba más de la cuenta y escondía su cabeza entre mechones de cabello, mirando hacia sus pies, abochornada. Naruto la miraba un poco apenado—. En fin, estaba buscando a Ino ¿Alguien la vio? —Ninguno de sus dos interlocutores le contestó de inmediato, Hinata miraba al suelo vergonzosa y Naruto a ella con pesar.

—¿Ino Yamanaka? —Preguntó Naruto al cabo de un rato volviendo la vista hacia Kiba. Éste se metió las manos en los bolsillos pretendiendo ser indiferente.

—Sí, rubia, bonita, de largas piernas… ¿Alguien la vio? —Hinata lo miró un poco confundida entre mechones de cabello negro cayéndole como cortinas por el rostro.

—Ni idea… Ayudó un poco a acomodar todo en el escenario pero luego se fue a trabajar y no volví a verla —A Naruto no le importaba que Kiba preguntara por ella pero Hinata se sentía un poco curiosa, o eso le había parecido a Inuzuka que se marchó de allí un poco mejor. Con el ego curado.

—Así que… —Naruto comenzó a hablar nuevamente, miraba a Hinata intentando retomar la conversación divertida que estaban teniendo antes de que el idiota de Kiba llegara. Nunca lo había soportado, era un muchacho egocéntrico y caprichoso y no soportaba perder ante nadie— ¿Kiba y tú se llevan muy bien? —Hinata negó con la cabeza rápidamente, aún se miraba los pies y estaba muy roja, Naruto podía notarlo a pesar de que ella no levantaba la vista— ¿Sabes? A mí no me interesa si no te gusta el rap.

Hinata lo miró con alivio marcado, aunque no dejaba de estar sonrojada y apenada.

—¿Por qué Kiba siempre te busca si no se llevan bien? —Volvió a preguntar Naruto mirando a su nueva amiga directamente a los ojos, intentando que no despegara la vista de él. Aunque eso para Hinata era una tortura, no podía evitar ponerse más y más roja.

—No me busca mucho —Respondió ella casi en automático, con voz nerviosa y temblorosa—. Es un chico atento y me llama si hay alguna reunión para invitarme o si se van a hacer juntas estudiantiles para que asista, creo que lo hace por compasión —Terminó. ¿Compasión? Esa chica no entendía nada de nada, Kiba no era del tipo compasivo, Kiba no se interesaba en otras personas que no fueran él y a lo sumo su raro compañero Shino, Inuzuka estaba notablemente interesado en esa chica dulce y amable, Naruto lo sabía. Casi se podía olfatear el deseo que desprendía ese tonto moreno cada vez que estaba cerca de esa pura muchacha.

—¿Y por qué sentiría compasión por ti, Hina, si eres fantástica? —Naruto volvió a verla enrojecer tras su cumplido y se sintió muy bien con ello. Infló el pecho orgulloso.

—Soy muy solitaria —Comentó ella como única respuesta.

—Bueno, eso ya no más —Él se adelantó para abrazarla con un solo brazo y hacerla avanzar a trompicones hacia la pista de baile, donde una bella melodía divertida y movediza invadía a todos los que bailaban.

 _Canta que la vida es una fiesta, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Ni pena que no se cure cuando cantas mi canción._

Naruto depositó uno de sus brazos en la cadera ancha de Hinata que resopló nerviosa. Nunca había tenido tanta proximidad con un chico, nunca había bailado con nadie y nunca había tenido esa cercanía. Naruto la hacía acelerar su cuerpo de maneras extrañas, le hacía sentir sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, se sentía tan rara y asustada. No hacía tanto que lo conocía no podía permitirse enamorarse.

 _Que la vida es una sola, no dejes pasar la hora y pinta de colores ese corazón. La vida es una fiesta._

Con la mano libre, Naruto tomó una mano suave de Hinata que estaba temblorosa y acalorada, y la posó sobre su pecho delicadamente, mirando con cuidado cada uno de sus gestos y reacciones temiendo asustarla. Nunca había conocido a una chica así, era tan dulce, inocente y tierna. No podía negarlo, se moría de ganas de acostarse con ella, aunque por otro lado no podía permitirlo, le parecía una chica tan tierna y pura que no podía ultrajarla de esa manera. Él era demasiado sucio para una chica como ella.

 _Si esa chica dice que no quiere verte si piensas que todo acabó para siempre. Deja el pasado atrás sonríe que ya es hora de bailar. Si empezó tu día con el pie izquierdo y vives ahogado en los recuerdos. Nada puede estar tan mal, no._

Una vez posicionados, comenzaron a bailar, Naruto mucho más alegre y metido en la música que Hinata que sólo podía pensar en esa cercana y tibia presencia de ese chico guapo, alto, rubio y armonioso.

 _Deja que la música te envuelva y sane tus heridas con esta melodía. No existe otra medicina que devuelva la alegría (La alegría) Canta que la vida es una fiesta, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Ni pena que no se cure cuando cantas mi canción. Que la vida es una sola, no dejes pasar la hora y pinta de colores ese corazón. La vida es una fiesta._

Ino bebía un daiquiri de frutilla acompañada por el más guapo, sobreprotector e imponente chico que había en toda la fiesta, tal vez a excepción de su hermano menor. Itachi Uchiha la miraba galante. Podía conquistar a quien quisiera con una sola mirada pero había ido por ella, por Ino, la rubia no podía estar más contenta. Podría presumirles a sus amigas la increíble y fructuosa cacería de chicos que había tenido. Su presa, Itachi, la miraba deseoso y eso encendía la lujuria de Ino que, con las piernas cruzadas en un asiento de una barra que la gente de Konoha's Rock había puesto, se había empezado a sentir realmente divertida. Tal vez por el alcohol (era el tercer trago que probaba) o tal vez por ese adonis que tenía sentado al lado. No importaba realmente, sólo quería pasarlo bien con él y poder recordarlo por el resto de su vida de soltera.

—Bien, Ino… ¿Cómo estás pasando la noche? —Preguntó Itachi que todavía no se había terminado su primer trago de ron con gaseosa.

—Muy bien —Ino rio bajito—, pensé que sería peor.

—¿Vas a quedarte esta noche en algún hotel o volverás a casa en micro? —Preguntó sacando conversación el muchacho y después bebió un trago. Ino lo imitó con su daiquiri.

—Sí, con mis amigas alquilamos una habitación.

—Eso es genial —Dijo él animado—. También yo. Tengo una habitación preparada, al lado está la de mi hermano y también las de mis amigos. Pedimos habitaciones individuales —Ino sonrió pícara. El chico no tenía intención de hacer las cosas más lentas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

—No lo sé —Él le sonrió divertido viendo los ojos azules destellantes de la joven.

—¿No crees que hay mucha gente aquí? No se puede hablar bien —Le dijo ella animándolo. Él rio.

—Me leíste la mente —Se apresuró a pagar los tragos y la tomó del brazo con una delicadeza exageradamente caballerosa. Ino se sintió como una princesa todo el camino hasta el hotel, y cuando ya estuvo en el cuarto de Itachi envió un WhatsApp al grupo que compartía con sus tres compañeras de trabajo. _«No me esperen esta noche. Itachi Uchiha es mío»_ carita feliz, carita feliz.

Sakura recibió el mensaje justo cuando llegaba a la barra en la que minutos antes había estado sentada su amiga muy bien acompañada. Sonrió por Ino, así era ella, y se sintió feliz. Aunque tenía un toque de envidia dentro suyo. Ella no era una persona para nada envidiosa, ni celosa, pero los Uchiha eran tan guapos… Sakura no era del tipo de chica que se iba con cualquiera después de una fiesta, ni que prefería tener sexo a ver una buena película en compañía de un chico dulce y caballeroso, pero había momentos en los que su cuerpo le pedía un poco de… Bueno, un poco de acción. Intentó quitar estos pensamientos dejando llevar su mente con la música que sonaba fuerte. _Canta que la vida es una fiesta, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Ni pena que no se cure cuando cantas mi canción._ Ella se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago fuerte ¿Tequila tal vez? Nunca había bebido mucho pero quería divertirse por una vez, siempre la habían tratado de una chica seria y demasiado responsable, todos siempre le decían que tenía que ser más alocada, fiestera, divertida. Ella no podía serlo mientras todos esos pensamientos invadían su cabeza. Que Ino estaba siendo irresponsable por ahí con algún chico demasiado apuesto para este mundo, que Tenten y Karin estaban teniendo problemas en el servicio de damas, o que un pelirrojo no dejaba de mirarla de manera extraña sentado a su lado. Suspiró y dejó caer sus brazos sobre la barra tocándose las sienes con los índices y masajeándolas un poco. Sentía ese fuerte dolor de cabeza que sabía que no se iría hasta que la fiesta terminase. Acabó por decidirse por ese tequila y el barman se lo entregó casi inmediatamente.

Karin y Tenten se habían quedado charlando con una chica rubia que había pasado más de la mitad de la noche acompañada de Shikamaru, y al quedarse sola se había puesto a entablar una conversación divertida y alocada con sus amigas, y como Sakura no era ni tan divertida ni tan alocada decidió que era mejor salir a bailar en solitario, lo que había estado haciendo hasta ese preciso momento.

—¿Por qué estás tan sola? —Preguntó el pelirrojo a su lado mirándola con unos ojos de color extraño y unas pestañas arqueadas y perfectas.

—Así lo decidí —No estaba de humor para cortejos estúpidos. El muchacho sonrió divertido, tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa llena de dientes perfectos.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué? Opino que todos necesitamos un compañero de tragos…

—¿Y tú por qué estás solo? —Preguntó ella bebiendo con más cuidado del usual su trago de tequila. Todos los jovencitos se tomaban el pequeño vasito de un solo trago, ella no podía permitirse perder el control y emborracharse.

— _Touché_ —El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír y a beber su trago—. Mis amigos se fueron por ahí con diferentes mujeres. No comparto sus aficiones así que vine a beber algo.

—¿Qué aficiones? Todos los que asisten a una fiesta lo hacen para ligar, ¿O me equivoco? —Él rio divertido, Sakura no consideraba divertido su comentario.

—Sí, te equivocas… Me gusta bailar, beber y pasar el rato con amigos. Y si es en la playa mejor. Tenemos una enorme superficie de suave arena pálida, un mar lleno de espuma ¿No es perfecto? —Sakura volteó para ver el paisaje. No le parecía nada perfecto, había gente peleando, otros besándose descaradamente y otros bailando muy amontonados, transpirados y sucios. El paisaje no podía verse bien, estaba muy oscuro, el mar estaba frío, la arena llena de envases vacíos, papeles y basura.

—No. No lo es —El joven volvió a reír.

—Tienes razón, se ve horrible —Volvió a beber, Sakura también lo hizo—. Soy Akasuna no Sasori ¿Tú eres? — _Canta, con alegría. Canta, las manos arriba. Canta, que de amor no ha muerto nadie, siempre que llovió paró. Canta, siempre que llovió paró. Canta, siempre que llovió paró. Canta. Canta._ Antes de que la canción terminara ya había empezado otra.

—Haruno Sakura.

—Bonito nombre.

—Gracias —La conversación quedó en nada durante unos momentos. El ruido de la música, la gente, las olas rompiéndose y demás cosas llegaban a los oídos de ambos jóvenes que seguían bebiendo en silencio. De repente, el compañero de tragos de Sakura fue sacudido por unas manos blancas pálidas de largos dedos firmes y fue empujado levemente hacia atrás. A la vista de ambos quedó Sasuke Uchiha con un rostro contorsionado, que aun así le quedaba perfecto, parecía ofendido o traicionado.

—¿Qué haces Sasori? —Confrontó al pelirrojo que no comprendía absolutamente nada. Manteniendo la calma el muchacho contestó.

—Nada. Bebiendo…

—Hola, Sakura, lamento si éste baboso se estuvo propasando contigo —Volteó Sasuke a hablarle a ella que se tomó con completa sorpresa ese comentario. Esos ojos negros y penetrantes se clavaron en los suyos verde esperanza. Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban, parecían desearla, Sakura no pudo creerlo así que de inmediato se dijo a sí misma que sólo era su imaginación.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke… Él sólo me hizo compañía un rato.— Sasuke se sentó entre medio de ambos chicos mirando de manera fulminante al pelirrojo que comenzaba a comprender en qué se había metido. Sasori pagó sus bebidas y se marchó sin más con una sonrisa pícara que no pudo ocultar. Sasuke no habló, estaba rígido en su asiento, tan serio como siempre, con ese aspecto genial que tenía. Sakura lo miró por unos segundos, era tan perfecto, se sonrojó y volteó a ver sus manos que sujetaban con exagerada firmeza el vaso de tequila.

Naruto había perdido de vista a Hinata que después de esa canción había puesto una excusa patética mientras se sonrojaba y temblaba y se había marchado con su primo Neji. Naruto nunca había visto una escena más divertida y tierna en toda su vida. Ahora, se había encontrado con Karui que estaba bebiendo cantidades obscenas de alcohol y bailaba sola abrazada a una botella de cerveza negra.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —Le preguntó el rubio a su amiga que sólo hizo una seña con la mano para que se marchara de allí, Naruto entre risas se marchó haciéndole caso a Karui. Él siguió su camino topándose con Shikamaru y Chouji que lo felicitaron por su show. Mientras Naruto se quedaba conversando con un soñoliento Shikamaru, Chouji se acercó a la pelirroja de piel morena que estaba a espaldas del rubio bailando sola.

—Ey… Buen show —Le dijo el gordito con una sonrisa, la joven dejó de bailar y lo miró de pies a cabeza, Chouji se mostró incómodo con esa acción, aunque su incomodidad se fue casi por completo cuando ella le sonrió abiertamente… Una sonrisa extraña y azul, por su labial color eléctrico.

—Gracias, qué amable —Hasta Naruto se sorprendió de que estando tan ebria no le hubiese gritado o insultado.

Un grito los sacó de sí. Un grito de mujer agudo y punzante. Aterrado. Horrorizado. Seguido a ese grito, un gran revuelo por parte de muchas personas, movidas, corridas, saltos, gritos, alaridos de horror, de disgusto. Naruto se puso en puntitas de pie para ver a través de la multitud que se amontonaba. La música se había apagado y varios paramédicos y guardias de seguridad se acercaban al tumulto e intentaban pasar entre la gente.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Shikamaru con su tono de vago un poco más encendido. Naruto negó con la cabeza sin saber, pero siguió poniéndose en puntitas. Varias personas, asustadas, comenzaron a correr hacia las salidas.

Karui y Chouji se reunieron con sus dos amigos y vieron salir del tumulto a Omoi completamente espantado mascando su chupetín con más ganas de lo usual. Detrás de él corría Atsui con la misma cara de terror. Eso sí era nuevo.

—Atsui, ¿Qué pasó? —Se apresuró a preguntar Naruto. El rubio de corte He-Man le dedicó una mirada de horror.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

—Antes de que llegue la policía —Acotó Omoi impaciente mirando hacia todos lados.

—Explíquense…

—Una chica…. Está muerta… —Omoi estaba destilando pánico— Sobredosis eso dijo el paramédico… Llegará la policía en cualquier momento… Ya sabes por….

—Te lo haré más rápido —Interrumpió Atsui que mantenía un poco más de calma que su compañero de piel oscura y cabello alvino—. Una chica murió de sobredosis y llamaron a la policía por protocolo y demás… Van a llegar en cualquier momento para revisar que no se estén vendiendo ni consumiendo más drogas en la fiesta —Dijo más brevemente Atsui que no dejaba de mirar inquieto a su alrededor en busca de su pechugona hermana que no aparecía—. Si nos quedamos aquí existen muchas posibilidades de que nos lleven para interrogarnos. Ya sabes cómo son los malditos, van a tenernos todo el día en la comisaría «por si acaso» —Naruto comprendió la gravedad del asunto de inmediato, tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes. Shikamaru y Chouji se miraron con complicidad y tiraron de la camiseta del rubio que se tomó por sorpresa aquello.

—Nos vamos ¡Ya! —Omoi y Karui los siguieron entre trotes dispersos y nerviosos pero Atsui se quedó entre la gente buscando a su hermana melliza.

Atsui no tardó en encontrar a su hermana que venía corriendo con sus rebosantes pechos rebotando a un lado de Darui que tenía cara de cansado y aspecto de estar bastante sobrepasado con la bebida. Los tres se fueron corriendo también del lugar aunque quedaron separados de sus compañeros de banda.

Sakura se había espantado tanto al oír los gritos y los pasos apresurados del tumulto de gente que no podía creer que se tratara de algo real, se sentía en una película de suspenso. Ahora le habían llegado rumores de que una chica había muerto y de que todos debían marcharse cuanto antes de allí. Sasuke estaba a su lado, había volcado su trago de alcohol sobre la barra accidentalmente al levantarse de su asiento. Miraba sobre las cabezas de la gente en busca de sus acompañantes pero no parecía querer apartarse mucho de Sakura que continuaba sentada en su lugar atónita.

—Será mejor que te marches de aquí si no quieres tener problemas —Sakura se quedó pensativa al oír la voz de ése chico, le parecía distante, como si hablara en otro sitio o fuera una persona diferente, era difícil de explicar. Tenten llegó en ese momento acompañada de Karin y detrás Sasori, Mangetsu y Kisame llegaron en busca de Sasuke.

—Tu hermano se fue antes, vámonos —Le dijo Kisame al joven arrastrándolo de la camisa, Sasuke y Sasori le dedicaron una mirada extraña a Sakura antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

—Vámonos de aquí —Apuró Karin con nerviosismo marcado. Tenten asintió con la cabeza. La rubia chica que había estado charlando con ellas también se encontraba allí pero se mostraba incómoda y preocupada.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a mis hermanos…—Anunció asustada— Estoy segura de que la policía los agarraría a ellos antes que a cualquiera— Y probablemente estaba en lo cierto con esa declaración, Temari salió corriendo del lugar dejando a sus nuevas amigas en ausencia de su compañía.

—Vamos, vámonos Sakura —Continuó gritando Tenten alterada. Sakura tardó unos segundos en ponerse de pie, no sabía si era el tequila, el miedo o qué, pero se sentía extrañamente débil. Tenía el estómago revuelto y estaba a punto de vomitar. Estaba segura de que su cara tenía un tono blanco pálido horrendo, y sus ojos verdes habían perdido esa esperanza y se encontraban muy aterrados. No sabía si se había sentido más aterrada en toda su vida. Tenten la arrastraba entre la gente de un brazo y Karin las seguía detrás. Una multitud de gente las chocó a las tres en su huida.


	10. La escapada

**Canción: Miedos/ Shé**

 **-*El fin de la diversión*-**

La gente chocaba contra Sakura más y más, Tenten no había dejado de sujetarla con firmeza y eso le daba algo de seguridad aunque Karin había sido arrastrada por una horda de gente espantada hacia vaya uno a saber dónde. Tenten siguió tirando de Sakura hasta que chocaron contra un enorme guardia de seguridad que quería retener a todos los que intentaban salir hasta que la policía llegara.

—Por favor —Pidió Tenten asustada, sus ojos castaños la delataban a pesar de que su voz era fuerte y calmada. El hombre negó. Pero gracias a la suerte o al destino, Neji Hyuga que por allí estaba detuvo al corpulento hombre.

—Que pasen ellas dos… y también Hinata —Neji empujó a su prima contra las dos chicas. Neji era empleado del lugar y el guardia sólo debía obedecer aunque no le gustara—. Cuídenla. Llévenla con ustedes, la buscaré en cuanto pueda. Debo quedarme —Explicó de manera rápida mientras las empujaba para afuera con cautela y miraba a los lados aguardando entre impaciente y nervioso la llegada de los policías. Neji regresó y se cruzó de brazos en su lugar pensando mentalmente en las explicaciones que les daría a los oficiales y en todas las excusas que debía poner. La fiesta que debía ser la mejor de la última década había quedado completamente estropeada y decaída. La gente seguía corriendo haciendo mucho barullo.

Sakura y Tenten seguían trotando por la calle atestada de gente, personas que salían de la fiesta y gente que venía a buscar a familiares y amigos que estaban dentro. Hinata las seguía con timidez y nerviosismo. No las conocía más que porque trabajaban en el bar, pero así y todo Neji la había dejado bajo el cargo de esas dos jóvenes que no eran mucho mayores que ella.

—Disculpen… —Habló animándose mientras se aceraba un poco más, con pasos acelerados a las chicas que la miraron de reojo nerviosas— Si quieren puedo irme de aquí, no tienen por qué cargar conmi…

—Será mejor que nos mantengamos juntas, Hinata ¿verdad? —Ella asintió. Tenten era la que le había hablado y Sakura sabía perfectamente por qué quería mantenerla bajo su cuidado, era una perfecta excusa para acercarse al primo de Hyuga Hinata. Aunque no era momento para hacer comentarios burlescos, aun así dejó escapar una sonrisa pícara.— Si nos quedamos juntas será mejor ¿No viste por casualidad a una chica pelirroja y bonita de anteojos rectangulares?— Preguntó a la chica de largo cabello negro que la miraba con gratitud.

—¿Te refieres a la prima de Naruto—Kun?— Al mencionar el nombre del joven rubio el corazón le dio un salto. Esperaba que se encontrara bien y que hubiera podido salir del tumulto.

—Sí, Karin Uzumaki.

—Lo siento no la vi. Había mucha gente como para prestar atención a alguien en específico ¿No estaba con ustedes? —Hinata volvió a ponerse nerviosa. No sabía bien por qué razón le afectaba tanto que la prima de Naruto pudiera haber quedado dentro. Se retorció las manos impaciente.

—Estaba —Habló Sakura por primera vez, ya había recuperado el habla ahora que se encontraban a varias calles del conflicto—. Se nos perdió entre la gente cuando nos chocó un grupo. No volvimos a verla.

Siguieron caminando.

Karin estaba horrorizada, había caído despatarrada en la arena que ya no estaba ni suave ni cálida, estaba sucia, llena de pisadas, bebidas volcadas y basura y estaba muy, muy fría. Se había levantado y al hacerlo sus amigas ya no estaban allí, esperaba que hubieran podido salir pero ahora ¿Cómo salía ella? Miró a su alrededor abrazándose los brazos con miedo. No pasaría nada muy grave si la policía la agarraba para unas cuantas preguntas pero quería evitarlo a toda costa y definitivamente no quería estar cerca de un cadáver por mucho tiempo más y los paramédicos no habían podido llevarse a la chica en medio de esa conmoción. Comenzó a caminar más rápido mirando hacia los lados, no podía salir por la única salida que había que daba a la vereda y también estaba imposibilitado pasar por debajo de las cintas y correr por playa abierta ya que había enormes guardias de seguridad y patovicas impidiendo que la gente hiciera aquello. Karin comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Una mano firme y callosa se cerró alrededor de uno de los flacuchos brazos de la chica.

—Ven aquí, estúpida, tengo sobornado a un guarda —Eso la tomó por sorpresa, tanto por lo que había dicho aquella voz masculina tan familiar como por que jamás se habría imaginado que él sería su rescatador. Suigetsu la guio unos pocos pasos hasta el sitio en el que Hidan estaba escapando por debajo de la cinta con el guarda sobornado haciendo caso omiso, Suigetsu y Karin lo siguieron aunque unos minutos después de caminar distraídamente por la playa sin rumbo alguno lo perdieron de vista.

Temari, sus hermanos y Sai habían logrado salir del lugar con ayuda de una generosa suma de dinero, al igual que había hecho Suigetsu anteriormente. Por una vez en su vida agradecieron tener tanto dinero en su familia. Aunque Sai era de clase media y muchas veces no podía permitirse pagar determinadas cosas, la familia de sus amigos tenía mucho más dinero que él.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Preguntó Sai una vez que ya habían salido. Se habían infiltrado entre un montón de personas y habían trotado por la vereda hasta alejarse lo suficiente, ya habían comenzado a oír las sirenas de la policía y aún había mucha gente en la fiesta que no podía salir de allí.

—Irnos… A casa, o a un hotel, da igual… —Temari había hablado con tono nervioso pero como siempre que se trataba de poner a sus hermanitos a salvo, decidida y madura.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó el menor de los Sabaku No con su voz apaciguada y ronca mirando alrededor mientras continuaba caminando para alejarse lo más lejos posible del horrible espectáculo.

—La una de la madrugada —Respondió Sai, que extrañamente había estado muy callado y serio durante casi toda la noche.

—Tal vez todavía podamos tomar algún bus que vaya hasta casa. Cuanto más lejos del desastre mejor —Volvió a hablar el muchacho pelirrojo con los ojos verdes moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—Sí, será mejor que vayamos a una terminal de autobús y veamos si podemos tomarnos el que salga más rápido hasta el centro de Tokio —Accedió Kankuro mirando a su hermana mayor para ver si estaba de acuerdo, al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba, el castaño la tomó de un brazo y comenzó a caminar más deprisa hacia el lugar al que habían acordado ir—. Lo único que falta es que nos relacionen con la fiesta, con las drogas y papá tenga problemas. —Refunfuñó el castaño. Una de las peores cosas de ser reconocido era eso: La mala prensa.

Sakura metió la llave en el ojal de la cerradura e hizo pasar primero a su amiga y a Hinata, que las acompañaba en silencio retorciéndose las manos muy nerviosa. Después de pasar ella misma cerró la puerta con llave y se la quedó mirando como si esperara que en cualquier momento, hombres uniformados la tiren abajo para llevárselas presas a las tres. Realmente pensaba en Karin; Ino se había marchado antes del incidente y ahora estaría feliz de la vida abrazada a la cintura de un dios griego de la hermosura, pasaría con él la noche y se enteraría de todo lo ocurrido recién al despertar, cuando, llegando a la habitación de hotel que ella misma había elegido sus amigas le contarían todo… Pero Karin. Ojalá pudiera salir rápido de allí. Ojalá.

—¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa? —Oyó que Tenten le preguntaba a Hinata y Sakura se decidió a voltear para mirarlas. Tenten se estaba quitando las hebillas y se estaba desarreglando el cabello que estaba lleno de arena y tierra— Trajimos algunas prendas, puedes bañarte si quieres y cambiarte. Y, envíale un mensaje de texto a tu primo con la dirección del hotel.

Hinata la miraba un poco aturdida. Sakura decidió ser amable con ella también. Estar en esa situación de completa intranquilidad, metida en una habitación de hotel con dos extrañas y sin saber qué había sido de sus familiares y amigos debía ser más aterrador de lo que Sakura podía imaginar.

—El baño es por aquí —Le informó. Abrió una puerta que estaba a la derecha de la puerta de entraba y salida de la habitación y le mostró un baño pequeño pero reluciente a su nueva compañera de cuarto. Hinata lo observó, era una habitación rectangular: había un retrete, al lado un lavabo y al lado una ducha pequeña de vidrio muy bonita—. Si quieres puedo prepararte el agua y Tenten te prestará ropa —Continuó Sakura.

—Como puedes ver —prosiguió Tenten, Sakura supuso que quería hablar para distraerse y no perder la calma—, hay cuatro camas, sólo ocuparemos tres…. Es decir, si Karin vuelve esta noche, así que puedes usar la cuarta. Nuestra amiga Ino fue a dormir a otro lado.

La habitación era pequeña pero muy cómoda y estaba impecablemente limpia. Para ser un hotel tres estrellas era algo precioso. Todo lo que había en la habitación era un pequeño armario con varias frazadas adentro y todo el resto del espacio libre, una televisión chiquita colgada en la pared y dos camas cuchetas muy ordenadas.

—Gracias —Asintió Hinata y se metió en el cuarto de baño sin más.

—¿Trajiste suficiente ropa? —Preguntó Sakura a Tenten que asintió.

—Sí, traje la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando vine, la que tengo ahora para la fiesta y la que me iba a poner mañana para volver. Pero puedo usar la misma que tenía de venida, total, está limpia —Se encogió de hombros y Sakura asintió.

—Espero que Karin vuelva pronto…

Cada vez que Suigetsu y Karin intentaban cruzar la calle para retirarse rápidamente de la playa sin ser vistos, divisaban a la distancia a un policía, a algún guarda o a una horda de gente que trabajaba para Konoha's Rock. Habían caminado de un lado para otro pero no había caso: parecía que la policía había enviado gente por todos lados para bloquear las salidas por cualquier calle y estarían así un largo rato.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó Karin asustada, Suigetsu la miró y luego volvió a ver en todas direcciones— En cualquier momento comenzarán a buscar más a fondo ¿O no?

—Espero que no… Vayamos hasta el muelle… Allí podremos refugiarnos de la arena y otras cosas hasta que los oficiales se vayan —Suigetsu señaló el muelle que tenían cerca. Unos enormes y altísimos troncos gruesos sostenían un precioso camino de madera que utilizaban los pescadores para pescar. Si se metían allí abajo los policías no los verían y por tanto, no los retendrían innecesariamente. Caminaron hacia allí con dificultad ya que los pies se les enterraban en la arena fría y los hacía detenerse de vez en cuando, pero así y todo llegaron rápido a su destino, aunque con las piernas muy cansadas.

Suigetsu, con fingida indiferencia se tiró en la arena y se quedó recostado debajo del muelle mirando el techo que tenía a su cabeza. Karin lo miró mucho más nerviosa que él y se abrazó los bracitos flacuchos con firmeza; comenzaba a hacer frío. Se sentó a un lado del muchacho.

—¿Crees que estaremos aquí mucho tiempo? —Susurró la joven al momento que se acomodaba los anteojos.

—Tal vez…

—Será mejor que les avise a las chicas —Tomó su celular y escribió un rápido párrafo que fue enviado directamente al grupo de WhatsApp que compartían las cuatro amigas—. Así no se preocuparán… Espero que hayan logrado salir.

—¿Por qué no estaban contigo?

—Nos perdimos. Hubo una estampida de idiotas que provocaron que nos separáramos. Pero las puertas estaban bloquea… —Se interrumpió al notar su vibrante celular rebotando contra su muslo, lo quitó del bolsillo y leyó el mensaje. Suspiró— Salieron. Están en el hotel.

—Bueno… Iré a nadar.

—¿Qué? —Karin lo miró con ojos desorbitados sin poder creer lo que el chico le decía. Su vecino estaba completamente desquiciado, eso lo sabía desde niña. Un día la había empujado de lo alto de un juego para trepar y Karin se había fracturado un brazo mientras él reía divertido, pero creía que con los años se había compuesto un poco.

—No voy a esperar aquí sin hacer nada… Voy a ir a nadar un rato.

—¡Pero está oscuro! Y si… ¿Y si te pierdes y no sabes dónde está la orilla? —Suigetsu rio.

—¿Me crees imbécil?

—Sí. La verdad que sí… —Karin ya se estaba enojando. No podía creer que en el mundo existiera gente tan inconsciente.

—Bueno… No me alejaré.

Suigetsu comenzó a caminar hasta la orilla pero Karin volvió a retenerlo con la voz.

—¡Por favor! No me dejes aquí sola… me muero de miedo —Admitió abochornada sin mirarlo a la cara, pero eso fue suficiente porque después de unos segundos de silencio Suigetsu volvió hasta donde estaba sentada Karin y se sentó a su lado dibujando en la arena con un palito que había por allí. Ninguno de los dos habló.

—Habló Karin —Anunció Tenten a Sakura que había entrado hacía sólo dos segundos al baño para ducharse. Hinata estaba secándose su largo cabello con una toalla rosada que había sacado del baño e iba vestida con una calza turquesa y una blusa azul oscuro con hombros descubiertos que se le levantaba un poco a la altura del ombligo con determinados movimientos puesto que sus pechos grandes hacían que la blusa de Tenten se tensara más de la cuenta. La joven extranjera era la única de las tres que todavía no se había quitado las prendas de la fiesta. Sakura, dentro del baño, desnuda y con la ducha encendida a sus espaldas había leído el mensaje de Karin al mismo tiempo que Tenten se lo anunciaba.

—Sí, lo leí —Le respondió metiendo un pie en el agua tibia y dejándose llevar por el placer de una buena ducha después de un día agotador. Oyó vibrar su celular nuevamente entre las toallas y las prendas limpias, pero ya estaba mojada y no se animó a volver a tocar el teléfono sino hasta haber salido de la ducha, haberse secado y haberse vestido. Era un mensaje de Ino al grupo preguntando qué había pasado y por qué sus amigas eran tan aguafiestas que se habían ido tan temprano de la fiesta. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando estaba a punto de contestar, notó que Tenten ya lo había hecho de forma concisa y directa.

Naruto miró a ambos lados estaba sentado en el medio de dos antiguos amigos, él y la banda se habían reunido en el Hotel que habían alquilado; a un lado de la habitación de Sakura y las chicas se encontraban ellos. Bee era uno de los más espantados, y eso que siendo el adulto uno pensaría que mantendría la calma. Darui y Samui estaban sentados en una cama en absoluto silencio, tiesos como estatuas. Omoi había dejado de lloriquear pero de vez en cuando se tironeaba el albino cabello con preocupación; a su lado, Karui estaba completamente dormida, desprendiendo un olor hediondo a alcohol al que los demás ya se habían acostumbrado. Atsui estaba parado mirando fijamente el canal de noticias que todos escuchaban. Los periodistas habían sido rápidos, el encabezado de la noticia rezaba «Escándalo en la Mega Fest de Konoha's Rock. Muerte y Drogas» Naruto estaba en una cama cucheta, en la parte alta, con los pies colgando y ojeras de cansancio pero no se dormía, a su lado, se encontraban Chouji y Shikamaru, quienes los habían acompañado al salir juntos del tumulto escandalizado de gente. De fondo sonaba un tema de rap, _Miedos_ de _Shé_.

—¡Ya saquen eso por favor! —Exclamó Omoi en un momento. Para sorpresa de todos Atsui apagó la televisión haciendo caso a su amigo.

—Sí… No van a dar información… ¿Ustedes creen que esta noticia nos hará más conocidos o sólo brindará infama? —Qué pregunta. Naruto no sabía qué decir, por lo que decidió seguir en silencio, sacudiendo los pies. No fue el único. La habitación estaba tan silenciosa como si no hubiera nadie, ninguno miraba a otro a los ojos, nadie miraba a nadie. Todos estaban en su propio mundo individual. Una muerte en la que se suponía iba a ser la mejor noche de sus vidas. La policía en el medio, un disturbio gigante, reporteros, periodistas, canales de televisión y periódicos involucrados ¡Qué desastre!

—Mejor voy a ver cómo está mi prima. Quiero saber si salió bien del lugar —Comentó Naruto, desperezándose en su lugar y saltando de la cucheta donde estaba. A su alrededor nadie dijo nada, parecían ocupados con muchos pensamientos a la vez. Karui soltó un gemido en sueños cuando el rubio salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta contigua donde tocó suavemente para no perturbar a las chicas. Le sorprendió que quien abrió la puerta no fue ni su prima, ni ninguna de las amigas de ésta, sino Hinata Hyuga, vestida diferente, oliendo a jabón y con el cabello largo húmedo. Pareció decepcionarse de que fuera Naruto el responsable de los golpes en la puerta.

—¿Hinata qué haces aquí?

—¿Naruto qué haces aquí? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Naruto sonrió.

Sakura que lo había visto desde dentro le hizo señas para que pasara y el rubio así lo hizo. Escudriñó la habitación con sus azules ojos brillantes y comprobó que no había nadie más a la vista, eso le llamó la atención más que el toparse con Hinata.

—¿Dónde están las demás? —Sakura sonrió intentando parecer despreocupada ante la pregunta del recién llegado.

—No te preocupes, todas salimos. Tenten está en el baño, Ino se fue a dormir a otro lado y tu prima aún no pudo llegar pero está bien, con un amigo de confianza —Sakura omitió decir que ése muchacho era amigo de confianza de Karin sólo cuando niños, y que ahora se aborrecían con la furia de mil soles. Naruto pareció aliviarse y se dirigió a Hinata, que había cerrado la puerta nuevamente a sus espaldas.

— ¿Y tú, Hina?

—Mi primo me permitió salir y me pidió que viniera con ellas, estoy aguardando su llegada— Comentó ella con su voz angelical, Naruto se estremeció un poco al oírla, no supo por qué, pero eso le incomodó. El rubio asintió pero no pudo despegar sus ojos de los aperlados de la chica que había comenzado a ruborizarse por el contacto visual.

Tocaron la puerta nuevamente y Hinata otra vez abrió, esta vez sí fue Neji quien entró, miró a los lados y se acercó a grandes pasos a Sakura, la miró a los ojos verdes y con total seriedad le dio las gracias. A Naruto todo le pareció extraño, pero se quedó allí sin decir nada, pasó la mirada a la prima del recién llegado y notó que ésta también lo veía. La chica enrojeció de golpe, por completo, como un tomate. Naruto le sonrió, tratando de sosegarla, pero ella desvió la mirada con rapidez, casi instantáneamente, como si estuviera asustada, y el rubio sólo se confundió más. Era una chica tan extraña, era bonita y divertida pero no parecía saberlo, era tímida y rara… Era diferente, _me pregunto por qué_.

—Gracias de verdad por cuidarla, Hinata es algo inocente y distraída, puede perderse en la calle con facilidad —Hinata no negó lo que su primo mayor acababa de decir, parecía estar de acuerdo con él.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Tenten salió de allí vestida igual a como había viajado esa mañana con las chicas, con su cabello castaño suelto y húmedo contra su espalda, sus ojos marrones no tardaron en notar que había más gente de la que debía, y tomó una expresión similar a la de Hinata cuando el joven muchacho musculoso de cabello largo y ojos plateados clavó su mirada en ella.

—Te agradezco también, Tenten, por cuidar de mi prima.

Ella se paralizó. Él había recordado su nombre, sólo habían hablado una vez pero la había recordado. Tenten recordó que debía soltar el aire y volver a inhalar y así lo hizo, después sonrió de manera tonta antes de contestar.

—No hay problema. Hinata nos cae bien.

—¿Qué sucedió allí, con la fiesta? —Fue Sakura quien interrumpió la intensa mirada que Tenten y Neji se estaban dedicando el uno al otro. El muchacho se volteó a mirar a la joven de cabellos rosados y tanto Naruto, como Tenten y Hinata prestaron atención a la respuesta del joven muchacho.

—Todavía no llegaron a nada, mi tío me dejó salir pero él está en la comisaría arreglando varias cosas. Por lo menos, parecen haber determinado que la chica muerta se drogó varias horas antes de entrar a la fiesta, por alguna mezcla que hizo después las drogas surtieron un efecto retardado y provocaron que su corazón se detuviera… Algunos chicos están detenidos en la comisaría, gente que no pudo salir a tiempo de la fiesta. Les están haciendo preguntas, espero que no los tengan mucho tiempo o no querrán regresar a una fiesta de Konoha's Rock nunca en la vida.

—Es normal que te preocupe tu empleo, pero la verdad es que estoy muy preocupada por estos jóvenes… Y ésta chica que murió… Así de un segundo al otro —Sakura estaba recién salida de un estado de shock. No podía creer que ella estuviera estudiando medicina. _Vamos, Sakura, te enfrentarás a esto todo el tiempo en un futuro cercano. Sé fuerte._ No era nada sencillo lidiar con la muerte.

Un celular sonaba insistentemente en una mesita de noche. La habitación estaba en penumbras, el teléfono había sonado dos veces antes pero Ino no lo había contestado, no eran sus amigas: era su madre. La rubia no quería saber nada con atender el celular, no quería tener contacto con nadie de su familia, había logrado escapar de su insoportable hermano mayor y ahora su madre la molestaba. La joven y libertina muchacha no tenía intención de ceder a la obediencia y ser amable con su mamá, no quería salir de su embelesado encuentro sexual con esa hermosa criatura que Dios había creado.

Ino se encontraba en una cama matrimonial, tendida sobre su espalda y a un lado de un precioso joven de largo cabello negro y piel pálida que dormía sin ser molestado por las vibraciones que el aparatito lanzaba contra la madera de la mesita. Ino no quería moverse, estaba abrazada por Uchiha Itachi, el chico le rodeaba la cintura desnuda con un brazo, estaba lanzado boca abajo, había quedado completamente dormido después de la noche de pasión que habían vivido y ella se había dormido con él… pero ahora su madre la molestaba. El sonido dejó de molestar, habían cortado la llamada. Ino se puso de espaldas a la mesita y observó los delicados rasgos del rostro del muchacho, era mayor que ella… No mucho mayor pero lo era, y era tan hermoso, era divino, casi perfecto. Tenía una perfecta mancha de nacimiento en la parte baja del cuello, casi llegando a su espalda, solía estar oculta por su cabello negro pero en ese momento se dejaba entrever. Ino sonrió, se preguntó si al día siguiente él le propondría volver a verse. O si se pasarían los números telefónicos. O si querría salir con ella de manera más formal.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar. Era extraño que la madre de Ino la llamara a esas horas de la madrugada, serían alrededor de las tres, hacía rato que tenía que estar durmiendo. La chica se volteó con cuidado para no despertar al adonis que dormía a su lado y contestó con sumo enfado.

—¿Qué quieres mamá? —Habló bajo, en un susurro.

—¡Ah! ¡Ino, por fin! ¡Vi las noticias, estaba tan preocupada! ¡Cuando hablé con tu hermano me dijo que no te había visto en la fiesta y me asusté aún más! ¿Estás bien mi niña? —¡Vaya! Sí que estaba alterada y eso no era normal. Ino se extrañó. Su madre era una mujer mayormente calmada, no quería decir que no se alterara nunca pero solía contenerse. Era castaña, madura, bella, sensual pero adecuada, todo un modelo a seguir y todo lo contrario a lo que Ino se sentía.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—¡Ay, ya sabes cómo soy Ino! ¡Cosas así sí me preocupan! ¡Una muerta! ¡La policía! ¡¿Yo cómo iba a saber que no eras tú?! —Ino ya estaba perdida. No quiso esperar a que su madre soltara la información por pura coincidencia, decidió que era mejor ir al grano.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, mamá?

—¡De la fiesta! ¡La de Konoha's Rock o como se llame! ¡Mira que ir a morirse justo allí y arruinar tanto preparativo!

—¿Quién murió?

—¡Ino! ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! —A Ino casi le revienta el tímpano el grito de su madre.

—Ya, mamá, no estoy enterada de nada… Fui sólo un rato a la fiesta pero volví antes porque me sentía mal; pero todo está bien, ahora cuéntame qué sabes…

La mujer narró todo lo que había visto en las noticias más la información que Deidara le había dado, Ino se mantuvo callada todo el rato, incluso después de que la mujer terminara su relato. Itachi lanzó un pequeño ronquido. La rubia se quedaría sin el número de teléfono de ese joven hermoso, sin una salida extra, sin nada de lo que había pensado… Antes que nada, estaban sus amigas.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado, se vistió apuradamente mientras le colgaba el teléfono a su madre, tomó su cartera y salió con sigilo de la habitación.


	11. De vuelta a casa

**Canción: Trenes, camiones y tractores/ Árbol y Tag your it/Melanie Martínez**

 **-*De vuelta a casa*-**

Los primeros rayos de luz inundaban el lugar, Karin despertó con la luz solar molestándole en la cara. No podía creer que se había quedado dormida en medio de la playa. Tenía la cabeza reposada sobre algo cómodo, firme pero suave, levantó la cara para ver de qué se trataba y el corazón le fue a mil. Era el hombro de Suigetsu. La pelirroja se movió rápidamente, lo único que le faltaba era que ése cerebro de pez se despertara y le jugara una broma al respecto. Aunque parecía dormir muy bien. Profundamente. La chica se levantó, se acomodó rápidamente el cabello con las manos, se refregó los ojos para quitarse las lagañas mañaneras y se sacudió la ropa, antes de ponerse las manos en la cintura, adoptar una pose de 'madre molesta' y tirarle arena en la cara a su acompañante, con el pie.

Suigetsu se despertó tosiendo, al haber inhalado y tragado arena, se quitó los granos de la cara de manera exhaustiva, y después de sacudirse todo, se incorporó y miró a Karin que le dedicaba un ceño muy fruncido.

—¿¡Tanto vas a dormir, cerebro de mosquito?!... No me animé a irme sin ti, pero hace horas que desperté —Suigetsu la miró recién levantado, sin saber bien de qué hablaba Karin.

—Mierda, van a dejarme aquí.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó la pelirroja mirando hacia la vereda, detrás del muelle, detrás del largo suelo cubierto de arena que se extendía frente a ellos, cubriendo algunos edificios de la vista con médanos.

—Mis hermanos y Sasuke, van a dejarme aquí. Se van a ir a la ciudad sin mí.

—No creo que te abandonen —Karin movió la mano como si espantara a una mosca. Era inadmisible para ella, que incluso siendo Suigetsu de quien se trataba, lo abandonaran. Karin revisó su celular, tenía una llamada perdida de Ino y varios mensajes en su grupo de WhatsApp. Los mensajes preguntaban en dónde estaba y a qué hora iba a poder volver, cada vez eran más desesperados; le comunicaban que Naruto había ido a buscarla pero que lo habían tranquilizado y despistado, y que el joven se había vuelto a su habitación. Contestó rápidamente sin ánimos de ponerlas más intranquilas. «Ya voy, perdón».

Sakura se despertó con el sonido de su celular, abrió el mensaje y suspiró aliviada al comprobar que era de Karin. A su lado, Ino dormitaba por fin; había llegado pasadas las cinco de la mañana, asustada y sin saber qué ocurría, Sakura y Tenten le habían contado todo lo que sabían.

Cuando Ino llegó, Hinata y Neji ya se habían marchado. Después de que el último les contó todo lo que sabía sobre la chica muerta, la intervención policíaca y cómo se dirigirían los trabajadores de Konoha's Rock a la prensa se marchó con su prima pidiendo disculpas por haber difamado su negocio; a lo que Sakura le contestó todo el tiempo que no era culpa de ellos y que todo estaría en orden. Naruto se había marchado media hora después, se encontraba nervioso por su prima, repetía una y mil veces que le había prometido a su tía Kushijo que cuidaría de Karin, y una vez que Tenten y Sakura pudieron calmarlo, se dirigió a su habitación, al lado de la de las chicas, para reunirse con su banda y amigos. Ino había llegado justo en ese momento, Tenten y Sakura le habían relatado todo con lujos de detalle, le habían contado que Karin se había desaparecido y que ahora se encontraba con Suigetsu sin poder acercarse al edificio y luego le contaron lo que Neji había informado. Ino hizo silencio todo el relato y luego se mostró muy impaciente toda la noche. Se había quedado dormida después un rato en silencio, y al poco tiempo Sakura sucumbió en el sueño también. Ahora, eran las nueve y media de la mañana. No había dormido casi nada, pero al menos, tenía noticias de Karin.

Tenten se movió en su lugar inquieta, estaba dormida en la cama que le correspondía, aunque Ino se había quedado dormida a un lado de Sakura. La china abrió los ojos y miró hacia los lados. Sakura le sonrió tímidamente, sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer. Tenten se talló los ojos y se desperezó en silencio, antes de levantarse de su lugar, con la ropa diaria absolutamente arrugada.

—¿Hay noticias? —Preguntó la castaña con voz cansada, Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, Karin está en camino. Al parecer tuvo problemas en la noche… Tal vez… ¡No, imposible! —Se rio de su propio pensamiento y Tenten la miró sabiendo exactamente lo que había pensado: que tal vez se había quedado a dormir con Suigetsu, pero eso era tan posible como que cayera pipí congelado del cielo y asesinara a alguien….¡Un momento! Eso sucedió una vez en la realidad.

—¿Y hace mucho que está en viaje? —Sakura negó a la pregunta de su amiga.

—No, pero no debe estar lejos —Ambas amigas miraron a Ino, lo último que habían sabido de su aventurita de anoche era que se había ido con Itachi Uchiha y luego todo el alboroto de la fiesta las había dejado sin enterarse de los detalles. Ahora la rubia dormía tan plácidamente que era inadmisible despertarla. Tocaron la puerta con vehemencia e impaciencia. Tenten se levantó de un salto de su lugar y corrió a abrir la puerta. Karin estaba allí, sola, Suigetsu no se encontraba con ella. Entró rapidísimo en la habitación y miró hacia adentro. Antes de decir nada, esbozó una sonrisa pícara al ver a Ino dormir en la cama de Sakura.

—¿Qué les dijo? ¿Cómo le fue con el bombón de Uchiha? —Fue lo primero que dijo al entrar mientras se quitaba sin ningún pudor la blusa que llevaba puesta y la tiraba al suelo, sacudiéndose con las manos el sostén lleno de arena. Sacudió la blusa para que cayeran los granos de arena al suelo, cerrando los ojos para que no se introdujeran en ellos, a pesar de que los lentes la resguardaban un poco.

—No habló. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo de la fiesta, en cuanto le dimos la información que buscaba se quedó dormida. Estaba nerviosa por ti… Igual que Naruto —La que contestó fue Tenten, aún con voz de cansancio, y se dirigió al baño seguida por Karin. Sakura se acercó a la puerta que dejaron abierta para continuar oyendo la conversación. Dentro, Karin prendía el agua de la ducha y Tenten se lavaba la cara en el lavabo.

—¿Ese es el abrigo de Suigetsu?— Preguntó Sakura señalando la cadera de su amiga, a la cual le colgaba el abrigo que seguía amarrado a la cintura.

—Sí, claro… No me quería arriesgar a quitármelo y estar manchada; ¿Quién me manda a vestirme de blanco?

—No es tu culpa… Debe ser horrible ser tan irregular —Dijo Sakura restándole importancia al asunto para que Karin no se sintiera aún más incómoda. Tenten salió del baño y antes de cerrar la puerta para que su amiga se diera una ducha le dijo:

—Hazlo rápido, queremos llegar cuanto antes a casa. Mientras tanto, le avisaremos a Naruto para que se vayan preparando para la partida.

Sasuke miraba a su amigo, cruzado de brazos. Se había reunido con Hidan apenas había llegado al hotel la noche anterior, pero éste les había comunicado que había perdido a Suigetsu por el camino pero que no se preocuparan « _Seguramente la pasará de maravilla, estaba con una linda chica pelirroja de ojos fieros y anteojos_ » Sasuke supo que eso era un problema, pero no dijo nada. Mangetsu y Kisame sin embargo no dejaron de intentar comunicarse con Suigetsu en vano, sabiendo que Karin y él juntos eran un problema. Se rindieron cuando recordaron que ellos mismos habían traído las cosas de su hermano menor al hotel, ya que cuando éste decidió ir a nadar, dejó todas sus prendas de vestir (a excepción de sus shorts y su abrigo) al cuidado de sus hermanos, con estas, incluyó su teléfono celular y billetera. El abrigo lo había dejado en el guardarropas que la gente de Konoha's Rock habían proporcionado, pero ahora, parado frente a Sasuke, no llevaba el abrigo con él.

—No me interesa, Suigetsu. Ya nos estamos por marchar.

—Sólo una ducha rápida, tengo las pelotas llenas de arena —Dijo, dando demasiada información. Sasuke no se ablandó al saber esto.

—No me importa, Itachi acaba de llegar, así que ya estamos todos. Nos largamos ahora y te bañas en tu casa.

—Sasuke, por favor…

—¡No, Suigetsu! Te hubieras vuelto antes —Dijo Kisame pasando por atrás—. Ya sacamos los boletos para el autobús y sale en veinte minutos, será mejor que nos vayamos de inmediato. O te quedas y te pagas tu propio pasaje.

—¡Le voy a decir a mamá! —Sasuke rio.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Vienen con nosotros entonces? —Naruto estaba tirando sobre la caja de la camioneta vieja una guitarra enfundada, sobre la caja ya estaba la batería y el resto de los instrumentos, bien ordenados para que varias personas pudieran sentarse allí.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Vi en las noticias que los autobuses están abarrotados, igual que los trenes, los camiones…—Ino hablaba con Naruto mientras las otras chicas guardaban sus bolsos y mochilas en el asiento delantero (y único asiento) de la camioneta y Bee intentaba prender el motor con dificultades. Karui se había acomodado en la caja de la camioneta con Omoi a su lado y charlaban de cosas casuales. Darui, Atsui y Samui iban a amontonarse con Bee en el asiento largo del vehículo, mientras que los demás viajarían en la caja. Naruto subió y le tendió una mano a Ino que la aceptó sonriente y subió para acomodarse a un lado de Karui. La siguiente en subir fue Tenten, y al instante Karin, que se acomodaron también en derredor de Ino. Sakura fue la siguiente, que también aceptó la mano de Naruto; éste fue el último en acomodarse y golpeó el techo de la camioneta para que Bee arrancase y así lo hizo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue anoche? —Preguntó Karin impaciente a Ino, Karui y Omoi seguían hablando de lo suyo, pero Naruto sí prestó atención a la conversación de las chicas, a pesar de que no sabía de qué hablaban.

—Muy bien, fue fantástico. Todo un caballero en público… Pero una bestia salvaje en la cama.

—¡Guaj! ¿Qué mierdas hablan? —Preguntó Naruto asqueado.

—¡Es tan guapo! ¡Qué envidia! —Contestó la prima de Uzumaki sin darle importancia a su primo— ¿Cómo hiciste para llevártelo de la fiesta?

—Ah… Bueno, no hice gran cosa a decir verdad. Creo que él me estaba buscando también — Sakura no opinaba, no interfería, no decía nada pero escuchaba atenta. Una parte de ella, una muy muy interna parte de ella hubiera querido acabar con un muchacho esa noche.

—¡Uy qué belleza!

—¿Cómo te fue con Suigetsu? ¿Se pelearon? —Ahora Naruto puso más atención.

—No… Pero no me faltaron motivos —Dijo Karin cruzando los brazos de manera exagerada. Estaba mintiendo, Suigetsu nunca la había tratado tan bien antes, pero sus amigas no tenían por qué saber que hasta la había enternecido un poco la actitud caballeresca de su vecino de al lado.

Dentro de la camioneta pusieron una canción a todo volumen. Era la radio de Konoha's Rock, seguía emitiendo tranquilamente después del problema que habían tenido. Tenían que continuar con su trabajo, pero no cabía duda de que hablarían de su radio toda la semana.

Era una canción que, extrañamente, combinaba bien con el viaje que estaban haciendo, y que a su vez, levantaba el ánimo de cualquiera. _Trenes, camiones y tractores, tanta fuerza, tanta fuerza._

—Qué canción más extraña —Susurró Sakura para sí misma. La había escuchado antes pero nunca le había encontrado mucho sentido a su letra, no al comienzo al menos.

—Sí, pero su ritmo es muy alegre… —Dijo Naruto contento de haber cambiado el tema. No le interesaba en absoluto la sexualidad de esas chicas. _Me empujan, me empujan, me empujan, me arrastran, me arrastran, me arrastran. Por el cielo. Por el suelo. Trenes, camiones y tractores, bicicletas y peatones._

—Sí claro… Ya quiero llegar a casa, me siento tan cansada —Comentó Sakura estirándose hacia atrás.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en la suerte que tuvimos de haber podido salir de allí a tiempo —Dijo Tenten como para sí—. Si nos hubiéramos quedado allí, en la comisaría de policía, habríamos tenido una noche aún peor. _Barcos, aviones, submarinos, toneladas de cemento._ Comenzaron a escuchar que alguien dentro de la camioneta empezaba a golpear el techo siguiendo el ritmo de la música, seguramente era Bee, y eso quería decir que estaba conduciendo con una sola mano. Naruto esperó que las chicas no se dieran cuenta de esto, o se asustarían.

—Tienes razón —Dijo Naruto—. Además, por alguna razón, Shikamaru y Chouji se quedaron con nosotros y eso fue… Bueno— _Avanzan, avanzan muy lento. Me arrastran, me frenan, me siento y yo pienso: Que aunque estés despeinada me gustas igual, aunque estés en pijama y sin maquillar, aunque estés enojada por lo que pasó, aunque ya no te vea me gustas iguaaaaal._

—¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó Karin, pero no fue Naruto quien contestó, sino Sakura.

—Fueron a la preparatoria con nosotros, y toda la primaria con Naruto… Pero no se llevaban bien con él.

—Y eso que Shika es un amor —Acotó Ino.

—Ah… Tu ex—Dijo Karin asociando las cosas. Ino asintió sonriendo.

—Sí, pero era un amor contigo Ino… —Dijo Sakura seriamente— De hecho, ni siquiera contigo. Siempre fue muy poco demostrativo, nada amoroso. Y a Naruto no lo querían… Bueno, no lo quería nadie —Dijo al fin, muy sinceramente. _Trenes y camiones, están quietos estancados, en carriles atascados; escapando a ningún lado o tratando de pasarse de costado esperando a que la luz se ponga verde y yo pienso que ojalá que el asfalto se haga pasto porque la gente se inquieta cuando está quieta. Y su mente empieza a pensar en el agua, en el fuego, en la casa, en la cuota del cole del nene. Y yo espero, mientras pienso._

—¿Por qué nadie te quería?

—Bueno, Naruto era muy inquieto y siempre se metía en problemas. Nadie quería quedar ligado a él, ni siquiera nosotras, para serte sincera —Fue Ino esta vez la que habló—. Pero nosotras no lo ignorábamos. Simplemente no nos acercábamos mucho cuando iba a mandarse alguna travesura.

Bee comenzó a cantar a toda voz, por encima de la música. Cantaba tan alto que algunas personas, en la carretera, se los quedaban mirando de forma extraña.

— _Que aunque estés despeinada me gustas igual, aunque estés en pijama y sin maquillar, aunque estés enojada por lo que pasó, aunque ya no te vea me gustas igual, aunque valga la pena me dices que no, que no vale la pena pedirte perdón._

—Bueno, ya dejemos de hablar de mí. —Pidió Naruto mientras el vehículo paraba en un semáforo.

Shikamaru estaba en una fila, una fila larguísima; habían logrado sacar el pasaje pero la gente se había amontonado increíblemente en la estación del bus, como si eso lograra hacer que consiguieran pasajes. Es decir, después de todo, había un tope de gente que podía entrar al vehículo, y quien no tuviera pasaje simplemente no podría, no valía de nada amontonarse como cerdos. Chouji estaba detrás de él, guardaba con recelo su pasaje en el bolsillo, con firmeza, temiendo que alguien pasara y se lo arrebatara.

El celular de Shikamaru comenzó a vibrar desenfrenadamente en sus vaqueros. Lo tomó irritado, era como la cuarta vez en la mañana que su madre lo llamaba, las primeras tres veces no le había contestado, y ahora necesitaría una buena excusa, pero por suerte, él ya sabía qué decirle exactamente. Y todo era parte de su plan, para que la loca de su madre, dejara de molestarlo en sus días libres. La mujer era insufrible, en cada desayuno, almuerzo y cena lo molestaba con que ya estaba grande y necesitaba una pareja estable. Que si continuaba de esa manera moriría solo y sin hijos, que quería nietos antes de morir y otras exageraciones. Y sus días libres ¡Mierda! Era insoportable, cada vez que lo veía dormir hasta tarde, o lo encontraba jugando videojuegos un sábado por la noche comenzaba a repetirle que sería sano que saliera más seguido, que si tuviera una novia podría hacer muchas cosas más. Bien, pues ahora le daría una novia. Temari había accedido, ahora ambos sacarían ventajas de eso.

—¿Hola?

—¡SHIKAMARU NARA, MALDITA SEA! ¿POR QUÉ NO LE CONTESTAS EL TELÉFONO A TU MADRE? ME ENTERO DESESPERADA, POR LAS NOTICIAS DE…

—Tranquila mamá, está todo bien. Yo estoy bien, Chouji está bien…

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME CONTESTASTE ANTES?! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!

—Estoy en eso, mamá… Haciendo fila en una estación para tomar el condenado bus.

—¡Shikamaru Nara! ¿Por qué no me contestaste antes? —Al menos ya no gritaba tan fuerte.

—Estaba hablando con alguien más, mamá.

—¡Si a Chouji lo tienes al lado, ahora, más vale que te expliques muchacho! —Shikamaru sonrió de lado y guardó su mano libre al bolsillo, de forma calmada, dispuesto a inventarle una buena historia, que de hecho, ni era del todo falsa.

—No era Chouji —El aludido, prestaba suma atención a la excusa que su amigo le daría a su madre—. Hablaba con alguien más.

—¿Kiba y Shino salieron bien?

—Sí, claro, tampoco hablaba con ellos —La conversación no estaba yendo hacia el lado que Shikamaru había planeado. Si su madre seguía preocupándose por sus amigos, nunca podría decirle que había conocido a una chica.

—¿Y con quién tanto hablabas, Nara Shikamaru? ¿Por qué no le contestabas el teléfono a tu madre? —Eureka. Bingo. Lo había conseguido.

—Hablaba con una chica a la que conocí anoche, quería saber si llegó bien a su casa. Me tenía preocupado —Su tono de voz para nada sonaba preocupado, pero sabía que convencería a su mamá de igual manera.

—¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? —El tono de voz de la mujer sí había hecho cambios. Había pasado de fiera enojada a punto de atacar a mujer madura intrigada. Shikamaru se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Una chica a la que conocí anoche, en la fiesta… Estuvimos hablando y nos llevamos bien. No necesitas saber detalles mamá. Simplemente, me comuniqué con ella para saber si había logrado salir a salvo ¿Ok?

—Ah, qué agradable, Shika… Ya te llamo más tarde, avísame cuando estés cerca así te preparo tu baño.

—Mamá, no tengo cinco años… Puedo hacerlo yo solo… —La mujer colgó el teléfono. Shikamaru volteó y le sonrió a su amigo victorioso. Éste se sonrió también.

Temari despertó tirada en un sofá, en una enorme habitación rústica, con una chimenea con portarretratos familiares encima, una ventana que dejaba entrever la luz solar, suelo de moqueta bordó y paredes grises de ladrillos ordenados y prolijos pero que daban un aspecto antiguo. El sofá era negro e impecable. Había una mesita ratona del mismo color frente a ella y dos sillones más, individuales también negros y ocupados. En uno de ellos Gaara dormía con la boca abierta y el delineador corrido sobre sus ojos; en el otro Kankuro estaba muy similar a su hermanito menor, con su gorro negro tirado en el suelo y su cabello castaño despeinado y desprolijo estaba muy alborotado sobre sus ojos y sobre ellos. Sai estaba a sus pies, despierto, pero hacía poco tiempo, con ojeras grises sobre su pálida piel, miraba a la nada y a Temari le dio algo de miedo. Parecía loco.

—¿Sai? —El chico la miró con ojos desorbitados pero de inmediato le sonrió— ¿Estás bien? —Temari se incorporó y se sentó en el sofá, acomodándose la blusa y mirando al mejor amigo de sus hermanos.

—Sí, sí… Claro —Parecía disperso.

—¿Seguro? Mira, sé que tuvimos una noche de mierda pero… ¿siquiera dormiste un poco?

—Sí, claro… Estoy bien —El chico se levantó y volvió a sonreírle a Temari que seguía sin comprender bien qué pasaba—. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Sai… Realmente… ¿Te encuentras…?

—Sí, estoy bien —No tenía por qué mentir, no se sentía mal, era un chico sano, se sentía bien sólo que no entendía a las mujeres. No entendía por qué esa sexy camarera que tanto se sonrojaba cuando lo veía se había comportado de esa manera. Y no era que le interesara, el chico no la conocía de nada, pero era tan incomprensible lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Probar sus labios suaves y hermosos y un segundo después haber sido rechazado astronómicamente por ella y por un muchacho mayor al que ni siquiera había visto una vez en su vida ¿Acaso ella tendría novio? Pero si era así ¿por qué lo miraba tan diferente cada vez que se cruzaban en la cafetería?

—¿Sai? —Otra vez la voz de Temari lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se había quedado a mitad de camino. Había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida pero se había quedado a medias, pensativo.

—Estoy bien… Gracias por permitir que me quede en la noche —Comentó él antes de salir dejando a Temari bastante intrigada.

Sakura llegó a su casa, sus padres seguían atendiendo El Refugio cuando entró. Ya eran las tres de la tarde y los señores Haruno se dedicaban a trabajar. Ambos trabajaban en la fábrica los días de semana, desde el mediodía hasta las ocho de la noche, allí se habían conocido de jóvenes; y al tomar el control de El Refugio habían comenzado a atenderlo los fines de semana, pagándole a algunos empleados para que lo tomaran los días de semana; eso, hasta que Sakura tuvo edad suficiente para atenderlo ella misma y al poco tiempo el personal cambió drásticamente. Haruno Sakura había desarrollado un importante instinto comercial y sabía a la perfección qué hacer para subir las ventas, entre ello contratar a sus amigas le pareció una buena idea. Si había un ambiente de trabajo sin pleitos todo era mejor. Sin embargo, su padre y madre no daban abasto con el trabajo de los sábados y domingos ellos solos y estaban buscando personal para que colaboraran los fines de semana. Habían anunciado esto pero nadie se había presentado en busca de la labor.

Los padres de Sakura apenas la miraron cuando ésta pasó entre toda la gente y subió por las escaleras caracol, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ellos después, ahora quería relajarse después de tan atareada jornada. Había perdido por completo el Refugio Móvil. Había quedado en el sitio de la fiesta y seguramente nadie lo había recogido. Por suerte, Naruto y los chicos habían guardado los instrumentos apenas terminaron de tocar, sobre la caja de la camioneta, lo que les facilitó las cosas al momento de la escapada. Pero Sakura no había previsto semejante escándalo. Sacó las llaves de su bolsito y abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa. Pasó con pies cansados, arrastrándolos, haciendo ruido, y sin poder contenerse, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se tiró en el aboyado sofá de su sala; que estaba tan desordenada como siempre. Se quitó los zapatos con cansancio marcado y prendió el equipo de audio que tenía al lado. Puso como siempre su estación de radio favorita, la Konoha, claro está; y una canción de _Melanie Martínez_ la invadió por dentro. _Tag, you're it_ tenía un ritmo tan armonioso que le inspiraba ganas de bailar. Sin embargo no se movió, se quedó oyendo la canción por varios minutos, hasta que ésta terminó y el locutor de la radio comenzó a hablar, agradeciendo por escuchar y sintonizando otro tema.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento, se estiró perezosamente y caminó con pies de plomo hasta la cocinita pequeña que tenía detrás de la mesada.

Todo allí estaba tan sucio como el resto de la casa (A excepción de su habitación) estaba muy cansada para ponerse a limpiar, pero parecía que no le quedaría otra opción, cocinarse en semejante chiquero era hasta insano. Suspiró irritada y comenzó la limpieza.

—¡Ay, cariño! —Ino era abrazada y apretujada por su madre, una mujer de cabello y ojos pardos, atado en una cola de caballo alta igual a la que usaba la rubia misma, su hermano mayor, Deidara, estaba detrás de la mujer cruzado de brazos y mirando a su hermanita con calma. Eran los dos iguales, ambos tenían el pelo rubio (Deidara un poco más oscuro que Ino, pero rubio al fin) los ojos celestes y brillantes, la cara puntiaguda y la nariz perfecta. Ambos usaban el flequillo tapándoles un ojo de la cara y ambos llevaban el pelo largo atado. La diferencia sin embargo era bastante clara, Deidara era musculoso y alto, mientras que Ino era chaparrita y mucho más delicada que su hermano mayor— ¡Qué preocupada me tenías, Ino! ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Por qué saliste antes de la fiesta, tenías fiebre?— Deidara rio socarronamente.

—Sí, claro… fiebre…

Las dos mujeres lo miraron, la madre sin comprender e Ino con una mirada fiera y asesina.

—Estoy bien mamá —Dijo poniendo voz dulce—. Sakura cuidó de mí muy bien en cuanto llegaron a la habitación.

—¿Ellas también lograron salir sin problemas?

—Tuvieron suerte… —Ino caminó hasta sentarse en uno de los sofás de su sala— Sakura y Tenten salieron rápido gracias a unas influencias de la radio, unos conocidos que trabajan allí —añadió rápidamente para que tanto su madre como su hermano entendieran— y Karin se demoró más, la perdieron por el camino y tuvo que salir por su cuenta… Pero por suerte lo hizo rápido.

—¡Ah, gracias al cielo! Te prepararé un té, para que estés relajada… Súbele a las noticias Deidara, quiero saber qué dicen —Indicó la mujer saliendo de la habitación. Deidara hizo caso, subió el volumen del noticiero que su madre estaba escuchando hasta hacía sólo minutos, en todos los canales hablaban del desastre en la fiesta, y todos daban diferentes versiones de los hechos. Todavía, nadie de la radio había salido a hablar.

—Así que… Fiebre ¿eh?

—Arg, métete en tus asuntos, Deidara.

—Si me meto en los tuyos es porque trato de cuidarte, idiota —Dijo él sin mirarla.

—Será mejor que empieces a ver tu propia vida ¿Sí?

—Te habrás acostado con algún estúpido que ni te cuida ¿no? —Ino gruñó y echó una mirada rápida a la puerta de la cocina, donde su madre había entrado.

—Déjame en paz, es asunto mío.

—También será mío cuando tengas treinta y quince hijos, y ningún hombre que se haga responsable por eso.

—¡Déjate de idioteces, Deidara! ¡Qué ganas tienes de joderme! —Esta vez, él gruñó.

—No son ganas de joderte. Son ganas de que no te jodas —Ino se levantó de su asiento enojada.

—Te lo repito, métete en tus asuntos. Ya no soy una cría, puedo cuidarme sola.

—Si pudieras hacerlo no necesitarías todo el tiempo estar acostándote con estúpidos de los que nada sabes —Le espetó él en voz baja, ojeando el hueco de la puerta de la cocina, al igual que había hecho su hermana antes.

—Mira quién habla… El señor «me acuesto con muchas chicas y me hago el liberal mientras me muero de ganas de pedirle matrimonio a mi mejor amiga»

—Estúpida.

—Imbécil.

La mujer entró a la sala sonriente, sin sospechar de ninguna discusión, con tres tazas de té en una bandeja y bizcochitos recién horneados. Se sentó en el sofá que su hija había ocupado anteriormente y escuchó atenta las noticias mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té. Ino se sentó a su lado dejando de lado la pelea con su hermano y tomó su propia taza; Deidara la imitó, no sin antes echarle una última mirada de advertencia.


	12. Teoría Uchiha

**Canción: Contigo/ Mariana Vegas y Nadie como tú/ La oreja de Van Gogh**

 **-*Teoría Uchiha*-**

Itachi llegó al fin a su casa, dejó a un lado su bolso de viaje, en el que había llevado sólo unas pocas cosas pero aun así era algo pesado. Así como llegó se adentró a la sala y prendió la televisión. Estaban hablando de la Radio, era justo lo que quería oír. Sasuke entró detrás suyo y se tiró en el sofá, despatarrado, después de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda con llave.

—Dirán muchas idioteces, y pocas serán verdad —Dijo a su hermano mayor.

—Sí, pero de todas formas voy a escuchar —Se sentó a un lado de su hermano, en el poco lugar que había dejado. Itachi se sobó las palmas de las manos contra las rodillas y observó con detenimiento la televisión. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se cansó de las idioteces que los periodistas decían; había teorías de que había muerto más de una persona, otra que decía que la policía no quería que nadie fuera a la playa por meses porque podía haber sido un asesinato, y otras tantas cosas. El joven terminó bufando por la absurda información que daban y apagó el televisor.

—Te lo dije —Se burló Sasuke divertido.

—Debería hacerte caso más seguido —Itachi se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, Sasuke lo siguió y al pasar por la puerta prendió el equipo de música que tenían a un lado de la abertura.

—Tal vez, en la radio sí digan algo, después de todo es su Radio… Están implicados directamente —Itachi asintió, aunque lo único que se oía era una canción de _Mariana Vegas_.

El mayor de los hermanos abrió la nevera y comenzó a mirar dentro, buscó entre múltiples productos pero no pareció decidirse por nada.

—Hay galletas en la encimera —Dijo Sasuke señalándolas. Itachi cerró de inmediato la heladera y busco en donde su hermano le decía. Eran caseras, una vecina las había traído la semana anterior, eran de las que a Itachi le gustaban, llenas de pepas de chocolate. El joven se regodeó con el descubrimiento.

—No dicen nada en la radio tampoco —Dijo comiendo una galleta entera.

—Y encima están pasando música horrible.

—No es horrible, es romántica —Discutió el mayor comiendo otra galleta, Sasuke se acercó, se posicionó al lado de su hermano mayor y tomó una galleta, era muy grande para metérsela entera en la boca, no sabía cómo hacía Itachi. _Volar aunque no haya cielo y reencontrarme contigo. Y quiero esta misma alma para no olvidar lo aprendido._

—¿Te acostaste con la rubia de la cafetería?

—Ah, Ino… Sí, me plantó olímpicamente —Itachi comió otra galleta más.

—¿Qué dices? —A Sasuke le sorprendió mucho, no era una mala sorpresa; solían, las mujeres, idolatrarlos hasta la muerte (Bueno, eso creía, ninguno de los dos había muerto aún)

—Cuando desperté ya no estaba. Tal vez no le gustó —El chico se encogió de hombros—. Es una lástima, es una chica muy atractiva. Me hubiera gustado una segunda salida con ella…

—¿Segunda salida, estás drogado? —Itachi sonrió y mordió un pedazo de otra galleta.

—No — _Yo quiero vivir mil veces y las mil veces contigo, yo quiero vivir mil veces...—._ Ya tengo veinticinco años y nunca tuve una relación estable, creo que es hora.

—¿Y querías salir con Ino, la camarera?

—No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto, Sasuke… —Itachi le sonrió y acabó otra galleta. _Y cuando nos despidamos, prometo no lloraré, no es adiós ni muchas gracias, es un te encontraré—_ Ya estoy grande y es lo que quiero, y ella es muy hermosa.

—Sí, pero no creo que sea del tipo de chica que quiere una relación estable.

—Y tú te acuestas con chicas que sí desean relaciones estables.

Sasuke sonrió. Su hermano no lo comprendía _. Y sé bien que algunas vidas serán más duras que otras, quizá nos tome más tiempo, pero eso al final no importa porque me llevo mi alma para no olvidar lo aprendido; y es que viviré mil veces y las mil veces contigo, es que viviré mil veces..._

—Todas las chicas tienen fantasías, no importa si son más o menos recatadas que otras. No obligo a nadie a acostarse conmigo, ellas lo desean, yo sólo se los cumplo.

—Sí, pero ellas luego esperan tu llamado por días— Itachi lo miraba intrigado, Sasuke veía a su hermano comer con una media sonrisa.

—Eso no es mi problema. Yo les cumplo sus fantasías y después de eso ellas tendrían que liberarse un poco más… Si me esperan como tontas es porque es lo que son —Itachi rio sin comprender muy bien a su hermanito. Comió otra galleta. _Y tendremos otro cuerpo, pero con las mismas alas, y tendremos otros ojos pero las mismas miradas, si vuelvo a vivir la vida, la volvería a empezar con la meta de llegar juntos con las mismas alas para no olvidar lo aprendido; y es que viviré mil veces y las mil veces contigo, y es que viviré mil veces y las mil veces contigo._

—Ya vas a enamorarte y dejarás de lado ese libertinaje tuyo— Susurró el mayor sonriente. Sasuke rio esta vez.

—No me enamoraré Itachi, así no soy yo… Y en el muy, muy hipotético caso de que eso pasara no dejaré mi vida sexual a un lado.

—Cuando te enamores no querrás serle infiel a tu novia, Sasuke.

—No hablo de infidelidad, hermano —Interrumpió el menor tomando otra galleta del plato que su hermano tenía entre los brazos, como si fueran sólo suyas y de nadie más—. Ya te dije que todos tenemos fantasías, hablo de seguir cumpliéndolas sin importar qué… Con mi pareja claro. Y cumplir también sus fantasías… Las cosas serían más interesantes.

—Siempre tan sexual, Sasuke —Itachi se carcajeó comiendo otra galletita más y saboreando el chocolate.

—Todos somos seres sexuados, Itachi —Volvió a tomar una galleta—. Mira a nuestro alrededor, tener una patética relación tradicional lleva a todo mundo al divorcio. Hay que ser más abiertos de mente. La gente quiere variedad, quiere tener sexo con libertad, en las parejas tradicionales eso no puede lograrse, siempre hay celos e impedimentos de por medio… Es mejor ser compañeros y tener sexo libremente, ya sabes… Cumplir las fantasías de los dos… Sin infidelidades, pero con confianza.

—Tu teoría me deja sin palabras, hermanito —Sasuke volvió a reír y tomó otra galleta; comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para ir a descansar un rato a su habitación.

—No es «mi teoría» son las bases de la filosofía _swinger_.

Itachi lanzó una carcajada nuevamente, ahogándose con trozos de pepitas que iban pasando por su garganta en ese momento.

Sakura había terminado una exhaustiva limpieza de la mano de la música que sonaba a todo volumen en la pequeña sala, cocina-comedor, de su casa. Sus padres aún trabajaban abajo, no la habían ni registrado al llegar. Y Sakura estaba tan acostumbrada a ese trato que ni lo había notado. Nadie la había llamado por teléfono, estando allá en la fiesta, ni le había mandado un texto preocupándose por ella. Suspiró y dejó el trapeador que tenía entre las manos a un lado. Ahora sí estaba todo en orden como para poder tener un descanso merecido. Comenzó a prepararse un café con leche y a hacerse tostadas con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Todo estaba bien, al fin y al cabo. Las primeras horas de la fiesta habían sido increíbles, alucinantes, llenas de risas y diversión; con música y luces de colores parpadeantes, tragos que hacían picar la garganta y gente agradable saltando por todos lados. Después estuvo ese momento de intensa adrenalina y las escapadas de todos, pero al final, todo había salido bien. Las chicas se habían reencontrado, Ino la había pasado de maravilla, Tenten había tenido oportunidad de hablar con su amor platónico, Naruto había cantado, Karin, de cierta forma, había tenido un momento de paz con Suigetsu y ella… Sakura, había visto a ese chico tan bello y distante, pero extrañamente cálido. Sasuke Uchiha le había hablado durante la fiesta, incluso se había mostrado un poco extraño y había querido defenderla de ese chico pelirrojo aunque él no había hecho nada; defenderla de Sasori. Hubiera sido tan lindo poder intercambiar algunas palabras con él, pero no había podido ser así, así que Sakura no estaba del todo contenta, es que había algo tan diferente en él. Había algo que le llamaba tanto la atención. Había algo en él que la hacía empequeñecer cuando estaba cerca, apenas respiraba cuando sus ojos oscuros se clavaban en ella. Sus labios tiritaban queriendo probar los de él. Se sentía tan rara con él, era tan extraño sentir todo aquello con un completo desconocido. Si fuera un poco más guapa, si tuviera un poco más de confianza en ella misma, lo buscaría, le diría todo lo que sentía, pero ella sabía que eso jamás sucedería.

Kiba llegó a su casa con una irritación mental que no se la sacaría nadie en mucho tiempo. Había tenido la peor puta noche de su vida. Estaba tan enojado con todo y con todos, con él, con Hinata, con Naruto, con la chica fallecida, con la policía, con todos. Había pasado una noche del asco, había visto a su chica coquetear con el muchacho al que había odiado toda su vida, había perdido de vista a la rubia hermosa con la que había planeado pasar una velada excepcional y cuando la chica había sufrido una muerte súbita por su intoxicación previa, Kiba había sido uno de los tantos detenidos por la policía y llevados a la comisaría para pasar una incómoda y estúpida noche, en la que, obviamente, no pudo declarar nada relevante pero aun así lo tuvieron detenido y lo revisaron por si llevaba drogas. Shino y él habían sido «liberados» a las siete y media de la mañana, así que había pasado toda la noche en vela y pasando momentos horribles, en un lugar abarrotado de gente, incómodo y de pie todo el rato.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con tantas ganas de entrar y bañarse que no se podía aguantar. Al poner un pie en el umbral un perro gigante de color blanco con marrón saltó a sus brazos y le lamió toda la cara. Agradecía, casi siempre, el afecto de su perro Akamaru, compañero leal y fiel amigo, pero esta vez ése cariño sólo logró irritarlo más.

—Ya, ya —Lo espantó con las manos y al oír la voz de su hijo una mujer algo regordeta y bajita de pelo castaño y ojos fieros salió por una puerta con un repasador en las manos, secándose la humedad que chorreaba entre los dedos.

—Kiba, mi amor —Se acercó al muchacho con un aspecto preocupado como ninguno— ¿Cómo estás? —El chico evitó los brazos de su madre y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

—¿Cómo voy a estar, mamá? Cansado… Después hablamos —No quiso ser cruel con su madre, así como no había querido serlo con su perro, pero estaba de muy mal humor como para hablar con alguien animadamente por horas. Prefería ducharse y dormir durante un largo tiempo.

Naruto entró a su casa lleno de vitalidad. Había pasado antes por la casa de Bee para ayudarlo a bajar su batería, el hermano de Bee; un hombre trabajador muy parecido físicamente a Killer les había preparado algo de comida y Naruto se había quedado, finalmente, un rato más en la casa de ése hombre. Ahora, había llegado por fin a su casa después de tan agotador día.

—Mamá… Llegué —Se anunció cerrando la puerta con llave y al voltear los brazos flacuchos de su atolondrada madre saltaron sobre él envolviéndolo.

—¡Estás bien mi bebé chiquito! —Le dijo entre sollozos. Minato se asomó por la puerta con una sonrisa compinche, se la dedicó a su hijo y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta su esposa; libró a su hijo del agarre de Kushina sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí, mamá, estoy bien, te mandé un mensaje… Y no soy bebé —Aclaró Naruto mirando a su mamá que lo miraba con más afecto que en otras ocasiones.

—Tu mamá estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—Puedo notarlo —Respondió Naruto a su padre. Palmeó a su mamá en el hombro tratando de infundirle tranquilidad y la mujer soltó un sollozo.

—Vamos, Kushina, hoy es nuestro aniversario, te llevaré a algún lado —Dijo Minato tratando de animarla y la mujer asintió con la cabeza como en automático. Naruto sonrió encantado de que lo quisieran tanto, y de que se quisieran tanto entre sí. Cuando veía a su alrededor sólo podía recordar matrimonios fallidos o distantes—. Escuchemos nuestra canción, esa que tanto te gusta… —Estaba diciendo Minato cuando Naruto subía por las escaleras, y antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, el rubio oyó cómo comenzaba la canción que su mamá y su papá habían elegido en representación a su amor _Nadie como tú_ de _La oreja de Van Gogh._

Su habitación estaba patas arriba como siempre, la cama deshecha, la ventana cerrada, olor a humedad, el escritorio lleno de envoltorios de comida chatarra, una guitarra vieja tirada debajo de la cama. Naruto sonrió. Estaba en su hogar por fin. Cerró la puerta y se tiró de boca entre las sábanas limpias y suaves, abolladas sobre el colchón. Suspiró cansado, y en algún momento se quedó profundamente dormido.

Sasuke despertó bruscamente ante el tacto de su hermano. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá mirando una película de acción, había dormido pocas horas igual que todos, así que su siesta estaba justificada, lo que no entendía era por qué Itachi lo había despertado, pero entonces éste le sonrió como siempre hacía y como leyéndole la mente le dijo:

—No quería interrumpir tu sueño pero saldré un momento con Kisame y pensé que era mejor avisarte.

—Sí… —Sólo atinó a decir Sasuke.

—Volveré temprano, estoy algo cansado yo también.

—Ok.

—Deberías acostarte en tu habitación. Aquí vas a lastimarte.

—Estoy bien —Sasuke se incorporó y se fregó los ojos con los puños para poder ver mejor lo que había a su alrededor. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde y afuera, el cielo se estaba tornando oscuro, el sol estaba detrás de espesas nubes blancas, aunque el pronóstico no anunciaba precipitaciones. Itachi bostezó y se palmeó los bolsillos para verificar que tenía encima las llaves, el celular y la cartera—. Sasori dijo que conoció a una preciosura anoche mientras bebía unos tragos…Y que te pusiste algo tenso al verlos juntos. Si vas a actuar con Sakura mejor que sea rápido, no creo que Sasori sea muy paciente, si no lo haces rápido actuará él.

—Sakura no me interesa en lo más mínimo —Susurró Sasuke irritado por el comentario. Sasori de repente le caía muy mal—, pero si veo una oportunidad con ella voy a aprovecharla. Ya sabes cómo soy.

—Lo sé —Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, y Sasuke decidió que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Por más que le había dicho a Itachi aquello no pensaba dejarse arroyar por ningún pelirrojo pervertido, él iba a ganarse a esa chica fuera como fuera. No se iba a dejar pisotear, desde que la había visto enrojecer con su mirada en aquella cafetería había decidido que sería su próxima víctima. La próxima víctima que moriría de placer bajo el calor de su cuerpo y que sucumbiría a sus encantos enamorándose de él como todas las demás lo hacían. Y él la disfrutaría especialmente a ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que una chica no le gustaba tanto, le atraía muchísimo su cabello rosado, su piel suave, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Sus labios rosados. En cuanto recordó e imaginó la forma de esos labios, se acomodó un poco el cabello y salió tras su hermano, directo al Refugio, esperando cruzársela y poder entablar una conversación casual con ella, que los llevara directamente a otro nivel.

Llegó casi a las corridas al lugar, con la respiración agitada. En su interior, no podía comprender por qué mierda hacía tanto esfuerzo por una chica con la que estaría una noche y después no volvería a ver. Se sorprendió al ver el local abierto, no creía que fuera a tener tanta suerte, sin embargo, al entrar no vio a la chica que buscaba. La gente que atendía no era ninguna de las muchachas a las que siempre veía, eran dos personas adultas. Un hombre de pelo extraño con forma de estrella y bigote de un rosa oscuro muy raro; la mujer era rubia y bonita pero eso no le quitaba lo mayor. Tendrían cuarenta años o más. Una vez adentro miró bien, en busca de alguna de las chicas conocidas ¿sería que no trabajaban los fines de semana?

La mujer que atendía detrás de la caja lo llamó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué necesitabas?

Sasuke ni siquiera había podido idear una excusa por la cual ir al lugar.

—Eeeh… De hecho buscaba a alguien…

—Si vas a esperar a alguien puedes sentarte en alguna mesa y te tomo la orden.

—No, es que… —El chico bufó cansado—, me gustaría un zumo de naranja con hielo, por favor —Se sentó en la barra esperando su pedido. Esa mujer seguramente conociera a Sakura, seguramente sería su jefa o algo así pero no podía preguntarle por ella, no podía arriesgarse a parecer desesperado. Si Sakura se enteraba de que había ido a buscarla la situación se pondría rara. No podía parecer desesperado, tenía que mantener distancias, parecer casual.

—¿Esperas a algún amigo, cariño?

—No, no, olvídelo —Dijo él recibiendo su pedido. Tenía que encontrar información de forma discreta— ¿No suelen atender otras chicas este lugar? —Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. La mujer asintió acercándose a su cliente. Era parte del trabajo, ser amable y carismática.

—Sí, de lunes a viernes atienden cuatro chicas jóvenes el lugar. Los fines de semana mi esposo y yo nos encargamos.

—Ya veo.

—¿Eres un cliente habitual? —Preguntó la mujer algo interesada.

—No, hace poco que empecé a venir. Las chicas son amables.

—Sí, estuvieron en la Mega Fest de la Radio esa… Qué susto me llevé —Sasuke asintió bebiendo un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

—Las vi allí…

—¿También estuviste? —Asintió continuando con la bebida— Qué tragedia ¿no? ¿Conoces a alguna de las chicas? —Sasuke miró a la mujer pensando en qué responder a eso, qué le convenía decir para sacar información de esa chica tan linda a la que quería ver.

—A Sakura, pero no la conozco bien.

—¿¡Conoces a Sakura?! ¡Vaya, ella nunca dice nada!

—Es que no hay mucho que decir sobre mí. Repito que no la conozco bien. También conozco a Karin Uzumaki —Añadió rápidamente al ver que la mujer no salía de su incertidumbre al oír el nombre de la pelirrosa.

—Ah, Karin… Sí, la chica de lentes —A Sasuke le sorprendió mucho que conociera tan bien a una de sus empleadas como para animarse de esa forma, mientras que a otra de ellas apenas si la reconocía.

—Sí, esa misma.

—Son todas amigas de Sakura… Las contrató porque le dan buena espina. A la que menos conozco es a la chica nueva, la china…

—¿Sakura contrata al personal? —Preguntó intrigado Uchiha bebiendo más.

—Sí, por suerte ella se hace cargo de todo. Mi esposo y yo estamos muy ocupados con nuestro otro trabajo, pero ella es una chica muy responsable.

—Ya veo… —Seguía pareciéndole extraño pero no podía decir nada al respecto. Lo que él quería era algo de información, algo que le sirviera para poder hablar con ella. Por lo menos algo era seguro, al día siguiente (el lunes) Sakura estaría allí.

—Ni sé por qué acepté quedarme con el lugar cuando mi hermana me lo dio; bueno… claro que sé, fue todo por Sakura. A Sakura le encantaba y no podría permitir que este lugar se cerrara si a ella tanto le agrada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella… Ya casi ni hablamos… —La mujer hablaba en un susurro más para ella que para alguien más, estaba pensando en voz alta, parecía angustiada. O más bien arrepentida— es una gran persona, una gran mujer…. Una gran hija, no podría hacerle eso.

Sasuke se ahogó con su bebida. Su hija. Sakura era su hija.

Hinata miraba a su padre con marcada tristeza y angustia. Estaba tan atareado, tan estresado, tan sumido en sus problemas. Esa radio, esa fiesta que iba a ser el pie a un éxito impresionante, terminó trayendo tantos conflictos. Hanabi estaba a su lado, era su hermana pequeña, tenía catorce años, cabello largo y hermoso similar al de la propia Hinata, sus ojos brillantes y blancos estaban vidriosos por la preocupación. La misma angustia que la hermana mayor sentía por su padre. Por todo lo que a él le estaba sucediendo.

—Eso es una mierda —Dijo Hanabi en un susurro cruzada de brazos.

—No hables así, Hana…

—Pero es lo que es.

—Chicas —Habló Hiashi con su voz dura y prepotente, la que ponía cuando las cosas no iban bien— ¿Pueden subir un minuto? Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos aquí.

Hinata asintió de inmediato, y obediente caminó escaleras arriba, sintiendo cómo su hermanita la seguía de mala gana, refunfuñando y pisando fuerte. « _Se cree que seguimos siendo niñas, que no entendemos lo que le pasa_ » susurraba enojada para sí misma. A Hinata el corazón le fue muy rápido. Su hermanita era una rebelde, al comienzo Hinata pensaba que se portaba mal porque había crecido sin una madre que la amara y la cuidara, sin embargo no tardó en notar que Hanabi simplemente tenía esa personalidad. Era rebelde y algo agresiva, especialmente ahora que estaba entrando en la adolescencia. Hinata no recordaba haber sido así, de hecho, el único enfrentamiento que había tenido con su padre en toda su vida había sido en una ocasión, al cumplir diecisiete años, su padre le había pedido que se hiciera cargo de la radio. Algo que ella no deseaba para nada, pero Hanabi tenía enfrentamientos con él todo el tiempo, le recriminaba muchas cosas de su crianza y de otras tantas cosas que no le permitía hacer. Hanabi no se sentía cómoda con su padre, y eso a Hinata la ponía nerviosa.

Acabaron de subir las escaleras y Hanabi se quedó en el último descanso de las mismas, mirando para abajo como si quisiera oír la conversación que su padre tenía con las demás personas de la empresa. La radio era la vida de ese hombre, pero Hinata sabía que Hanabi creía que su padre amaba más a esa radio que a ellas, y eso no era para nada cierto.

Sakura aún estaba sola en su casa, había merendado y se había recostado en el sofá de su living. Todo ahora estaba limpio y ordenado, y aunque seguía habiendo juguetes y pedazos de plástico por el lugar todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban apilados y en perfecto orden. Nada interfería en el camino. El lugar parecía mucho más grande y espacioso, se podía caminar, correr, incluso bailar si se quería; y ganas a Sakura no le faltaban.

Siempre había ansiado bailar, siempre había admirado la danza y a los bailarines profesionales. Recordaba, que de niña, su madre la había mandado a ballet, pero tras una pelea que había tenido Mebuki Haruno con la profesora de danza, había decidido retirar a su hija de la academia y no inscribirla en ninguna otra. Sakura siempre había sentido que era una asignatura pendiente, no le fascinaba el ballet en específico, de hecho prefería la danza jazz, bailar música pop o algo de rock and roll, pero el ballet le había dado de niña esa flexibilidad que muchos ansían.

De repente una canción muy familiar comenzó a sonar en la radio _This love_ de _Maroon 5,_ hacía mucho que Sakura no oía esa canción y el esqueleto comenzó a moverse por sí mismo cuando la escuchó. Se levantó de su lugar, preguntándose si todavía conservaría algo de su flexibilidad. Quería volver a bailar, profesionalmente, pero se sentía tan nerviosa con eso… Se preguntó si podría decírselo a sus padres. Si éstos podrían permitirse ayudarla a entrar a una academia.


	13. La bestia verde

**Canción: This love/ Maroon 5 y Solo aquí/ Aribag**

 **-*La bestia verde*-**

Tenten ya estaba cansada de todo. Había llegado hacía pocas horas a su casa con la esperanza de ducharse y dormir, descansar después de tan agitado día; nunca se hubiera imaginado que en su casa, sus padres estarían más agitados que ella. Después de que ambos comprobaron que ella estaba bien y que no había tenido problema alguno, le comentaron que el jefe de su padre venía desde China con sus hijos a cenar.

El padre de Tenten había sido transferido desde su empresa en China, hasta Japón con la promesa de un mejor puesto y un muy buen salario; el hombre lo decidió sin pensarlo dos veces y, con su esposa y su hija, se mudó a la pequeña isla. Pero el mejor salario y el mejor puesto todavía no habían llegado, primero su jefe (Un hombre muy extraño, por cierto y muy, muy serio) quería ver cómo se desenvolvía en este nuevo país, con una cultura tan diferente y similar al mismo tiempo. Había muchas cosas nuevas por aprender, y si el tipo veía que el señor Ama era integrado rápidamente en este nuevo lugar, y que era responsable y podía llevar adelante una compañía, entonces recién ahí tendría su acenso. Tenten no podía creer que justo era ese día.

Que justo cuando más cansada estaba era cuando el jefe de su padre decidía venir de visita. Y como si fuera poco traer a sus hijos; Tenten no sabía qué edades tenían estos pero rogaba a Dios que no fueran niños pequeños, revoltosos y molestos, o moriría… O mataría a alguien.

—Tenten —Escuchó la voz de su padre del otro lado de la puerta, la castaña había estado encerrada en su habitación eligiendo la ropa que se pondría, sus padres querían que todo fuera perfecto. Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver los ojos color avellana del hombre del otro lado. No la abrió del todo ya que se encontraba aún en ropa interior, indecisa por qué ponerse.

—¿Sí?

—En media hora estará aquí… ¿Estás lista?

—Sí… Sólo un segundo —Cerró la puerta pero no escuchó a su papá marcharse, y al cabo de algunos segundos lo oyó hablar nuevamente, esta vez en chino pero perfectamente entendible para la jovencita.

—Sé que esto es muy cansador para todos… Más para ti que acabas de llegar, pero es sólo un esfuerzo, nena… Uno más y estarás tranquila. Con un poco de suerte, recibiré el ascenso que espero y ya no tendrás que trabajar… —A Tenten le gustaba su trabajo, no era un esfuerzo extra aunque casi todo el dinero le era dado directamente a su familia y ella no lo usaba para sus cosas sino para colaborar en su casa, pero no le desagradaba El Refugio, amaba estar allí y había encontrado a sus primeras amigas en ese lugar; pero agradecía de todo corazón la preocupación de su padre.

—Está bien papá. Gracias —Se calzó un vestido rojo al cuerpo, no lo había usado nunca en la vida pero parecía ir bien con ese tipo de reuniones. Escuchó cómo su padre se alejaba de la puerta y se lanzó de cabeza a la parte inferior de su armario en busca de algún par de zapatos que le combinaran con el atuendo que había elegido, muy veraniego por cierto. Ya se habían hecho las siete de la tarde y aún no había pegado un ojo desde la noche anterior, y no había dormido muchas horas que digamos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no estar bostezando durante toda la velada.

 _This love has taken it's toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before. And her heart is breaking in front of me. I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore._ Sakura sonrió maravillada, había tomado la punta de su pie recién descalzado y había extendido su pierna por encima de su cabeza casi sin ningún esfuerzo. La pierna había quedado completamente recta sobre sí, aunque rápidamente había tenido que bajarla y reposarla sobre el suelo debido al horrible dolor que se había extendido por su músculo.

Lo volvió a intentar _. I tried my best to feed her appetite. Keep her coming every night. So hard to keep her satisfied. Kept playing love like it was just a game. Pretending to feel the same. Then turn around and leave again._ Esta vez pudo mantenerla alzada por más tiempo y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

Bajó la pierna y aprovechó el final de la canción para danzar unos pasos de baile que había visto en algún videoclip, enlazándolos al azar para que fueran con aquel alegre ritmo. _This love has taken it's toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before. And her heart is breaking in front of me. I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore._

Su madre entró entonces por la puerta, gracias al cielo estaba distraída, Sakura tuvo tiempo de dejar su baile de lado y sentarse en el sofá antes de que la mujer la mirara por fin.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay mucha gente en un domingo? Es extraño… —Comentó Sakura intentando parecer normal pero no le salió muy bien, su madre la miró por largo rato y luego a su alrededor. _I'll fix these broken things. Repair your broken wings. And make sure everything is alright. My pressure on your hips. Sinking my fingertips. Into every inch of you 'Cause I know that's what you want me to do._

—No, es que olvidé mi teléfono celular por aquí y tu padre me dijo que tu abuela llamaría —La mujer pasó caminando y tomó el aparato de encima de la mesada de la cocina donde Sakura lo había dejado después de limpiar—. Ordenaste todo, luce todo tan impecable… Es estupendo.

—Sí… No se podía ni caminar.

—No seas exagerada, Sakura… —La mujer avanzó hacia la puerta con la intención de bajar pero se detuvo y volteó a ver a su hija.

 _This love has taken it's toll on me. She said goodbye too many times before. And her heart is breaking in front of me. I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore._

 _—_ Había un muchacho abajo que dice conocerte… Estuvo bebiendo algo hasta hace un rato.

—¿Quién era?

—¡Ay, no le pregunté su nombre! Pero dijo que estuvo en la fiesta contigo. Un chico muy apuesto si me lo preguntas, de pelo oscuro y ojos penetrantes. Bastante serio pero no por eso poco simpático.

¿De pelo oscuro y muy apuesto? Sólo podía pensar en Sasuke Uchiha pero no podía ser él, seguramente conocía a alguien más con esas características y se le estaba pasando por alto.

—Aunque dijo que no te conoce mucho, tal vez no sepas de quién hablo… Dice que es más cercano con Karin.

—¿Acaso es Sasuke? —Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente, Sasuke había estado allí abajo hablando de ella con su madre… No lo podía creer.

Mierda de hormonas. Mierda de día. Mierda de chico. Mierda de abrigo.

Karin fregaba vehementemente el abrigo fino que Suigetsu le había prestado, no lo había manchado pero de todas formas no se lo podía devolver lleno de arena y cosas de mar. Una vez estuvo listo lo tiró con más fuerza de la requerida dentro del secador de ropa que tenía en su casa. Refunfuñó un poco más, se acomodó los lentes y volvió a gruñir cruzada de brazos, esperando a que el rápido secado acabara.

Lo que había prometido ser un fin de semana estupendo se había convertido en una mierda. Ahora estaba exhausta, con enormes ojeras violetas debajo de los ojos y un espantoso dolor de cuello debido a la posición que había tomado al dormir. Sin mencionar que le había entrado arena hasta en las nalgas y todavía no se había logrado quitar todo.

El secador se apagó y Karin quitó la campera de adentro, la extendió y la colgó en un pequeño tender que su madre tenía en el lavadero.

La mujer entró, mirando curiosa a su hija y Karin le devolvió una mirada siniestra, de notable malhumor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada, mamá…

—¿De quién es eso? —La mujer dio dos grandes pasos y llegó a donde estaba el abrigo, lo palpó para ver cuán húmedo estaba y lo descolgó.

—Me lo prestó un muchacho ayer…

—¿Un muchacho? ¡Karin! ¿Qué te dije de eso?

Karin se cruzó de brazos más molesta. Lo único que le faltaba para terminar de arruinar su fin de semana era que su madre le diera un sermón sobre cómo ser una puritana, y le recriminara que era demasiado sociable, que la gente creía que era una zorra y otras cosas más; todas blasfemias. Inventos e ideas suyas. Cómo si Karin no supiera lo que la gente decía de ella, lo que los vecinos pensaban porque había tenido la suerte de tener a algunos amigos que la acompañaban a casa desde la escuela secundaria, y porque había tenido un par de noviecitos con los que había cometido el terrible error de llevarlos a su cuadra. Como si tener una vida sexual activa la hiciera una zorra, para Karin, al igual que para Ino, esa gente era retrógrada y estúpida.

—No es ningún idiota… ¿¡Pero qué estoy diciendo?! —Se corrigió— Es el mayor idiota del mundo. Fue Suigetsu.

—¿Suigetsu? ¿Suigetsu Hozuki? —Karin asintió. Odiaba la cara de perplejidad de su progenitora— A quien estabas agrediendo la otra vez…

—¡Mamá, el único estúpido vecino con ese nombre que tenemos!

—¿Y por qué te la prestó? —Karin revoleó los ojos, la odiaba cuando se ponía en modo chismosa, ¿qué le importaba?

—Porque tenía frío… —Le dijo la pelirroja acomodándose los lentes nuevamente, sobre el puente de la nariz.

—¡Entonces más vale que se la devuelvas, le agradezcas y dejes de molestar a ese chico!

—¡Él es quien empieza mamá, no yo!

—No lo parece —La mujer se fue del lugar dejándole el abrigo sobre la tabla de planchar, con el perfume para ropa y la plancha a un lado. Karin bufó y caminó hasta allá para empezar a planchar la prenda.

Sasuke se sentó en la vereda de su casa. Itachi no había vuelto y él no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido, un insensato. Hablarle así como así a una completa desconocida de la chica a la que deseaba ¿Quién lo hacía? ¡Y resulta que era su madre! ¡Mierda! Eso quería decir que tendría que involucrarse más de la cuenta con esa chica. Nunca había conocido a la familia de ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado; ni se había acercado a las amigas de ninguna, ni a sus casas, menos las había llevado a la suya propia, siempre en hoteles, salidas casuales a algún restaurant y después nunca más las veía. Esa era su vida, ese era su itinerario, no lo había cambiado nunca y era extraño pensar en cambiarlo ahora. Pero no quería perdérsela, era demasiado dulce como para dejarla ir, ingenua y hermosa, con labios rosados y carnosos. Era una chica de las que siempre buscaba, era su ideal perfecto. Se encontró escuchando una canción que alguna vecinita adolescente había puesto a todo volumen.

 _Solo aquí, sentado y sin saber qué hacer; yo sé que tú estás con él y no regresarás por mí._ Y Sasori ahí rondándola como un buitre, acechando el momento oportuno para atacar y lanzarse a sus brazos. Sasori era tan experto como el propio Itachi con las mujeres, Sasuke no tenía ninguna duda de que podría mentir lo suficientemente bien como para que Sakura cayera a sus pies. _No tendré palabras que decir tal vez, ni un sueño para darte a ti, ni un sueño que dejé morir._ Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y suspiró sin saber cómo continuar.

 _Y en la mañana espero, un corazón sincero, que sólo busca libertaaaaad. Yo sólo quiero olvidar, lo que he sufrido por ti, y es difícil olvidarte si tú estás aquí, si tú estás aquí._

—Ya, Ino, déjame en paz, por dios… —Shikamaru se rascaba la nuca estrepitosamente. No le picaba pero ya le ponía nervioso la conversación que estaba teniendo con su exnovia. Ino, caminaba a su lado hablando fuerte, claro y con muchos ademanes. Le explicaba cómo hacer para conseguir que su madre se creyera que tenía una novia. Lo estaba ayudando, de eso no cabía duda, pero la charla empezaba a inquietarlo.

—¡Tienes que ponerte serio si quieres que Yoshino se lo crea! ¡Es una mujer muy lista, Shikamaru!

—No me sermonees, le dije a Temari que nos veríamos ahora en la cafetería, planearemos bien qué hacer… Así que ya está.

—¡Ya está nada, Shikamaru! Porque te conozco, eres un vago, saldrás con ella dos veces y la dejarás plantada, preferirás que tu madre te sermonee sobre tu futuro, antes de continuar con esto… que no es una idea mala del todo, y Temari también te necesita por lo que me dijiste.

—Ya déjame en paz. Ustedes las mujeres son todas problemáticas —Tras ese comentario entraron al Refugio. La señora Mebuki, la madre de Sakura, de cabello rubio y flequillo estaba en la caja registradora cobrando algún pedido, y el señor Hizashi, el padre de Sakura, de cabello de estrella atendía una mesa donde dos señoras mayores charlaban animadas. Shikamaru caminó a una mesa apta para dos personas, que estaba vacía, en el fondo, al lado de una ventana. Ahí le daba el aire y estaba en un lugar perfecto para tener la clase de conversación que quería. Ino lo acompañó hasta el fondo pero no se sentó, posó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Haz lo correcto!

Shikamaru bufó y miró por la ventana evitando la mirada de Ino.

La rubia se fue dejando a su amigo solo, pero mientras subía por la escalera caracol para reunirse con Sakura, volteó y a todo pulmón le dijo «Y no se permite fumar aquí adentro, así que desahoga tus nervios con alguna otra cosa, Nara» Eso hizo que la mirada de los señores Haruno con quienes él no tenía ningún tipo de relación no se le saliera de encima por varios minutos.

Ino tocó la puerta, oía música adentro, la radio encendida de Konoha's Rock. No sabía qué música estaban pasando, la canción era en inglés y no entendía ni una palabra. Siempre había sido mala para los idiomas, por eso admiraba profundamente la perfección al hablar de Tenten.

Sakura abrió la puerta con cara de estupefacción. Ino no le había avisado que iba. La dejó entrar y la rubia la miró de arriba abajo. No estaba vestida para ir a ninguna parte, tenía una calza gris y una sudadera fucsia. Su cabello estaba atado hacia arriba y parecía haber salido de una maratón.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Le preguntó la rubia a su amiga. Sakura le sonrió como queriendo evadir la respuesta. Ino lo notó de inmediato, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que pensaba su amiga.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—No quería seguir soportando a Deidara en casa, y mamá está alterada porque papá va a salir esta noche con sus amigos. Ya sabes cómo se pone —Sakura frunció los labios y los dejó en una línea recta casi perfecta. Ino sabía que Sakura estaba acostumbrada a la relación perfecta de sus padres y que no aprobaba del todo la forma en la que se comportaban los suyos. O más bien su padre, que salía de vez en cuando con amigos dejando a su esposa preocupada, en vela toda la noche. Pero Sakura era lo suficientemente educada para no decirlo en voz alta. Sakura deseaba un romance de película e Ino sabía a la perfección que las relaciones eran imperfectas.

—Bueno… ¿Quieres algo para tomar? —Sakura bajó el volumen de la música y se dirigió a la nevera.

—No, no es problema. Pero parece que tú sí necesitas varios litros de agua ¿Estabas haciendo ejercicio? —Sakura metió la cabeza dentro del refrigerador, cosa que hizo que la rubia no pudiera verle la cara. De nuevo parecía que iba a evadir la pregunta, pero escuchó suspirar a su amiga, cerrar la puerta del refrigerador y dirigirse al sofá, donde estaba Ino, con una botella de agua mineral en las manos.

—Estaba bailando.

—¿Bailando? —Ino amplió su sonrisa— ¿No querrás salir conmigo? Estoy ansiosa por algo de baile, mover el esqueleto, estar con chicos… La fiesta de Konoha fue buena mientras duró pero me fui muy temprano. Valió la pena, pero no pude disfrutarla.

—No, no esa clase de baile —Ino la miró prestando más atención— ¿Suena muy descabellado decir que quiero aprender a bailar?... Quiero decir, de forma profesional, hacer coreografías… ¿Con la edad que tengo? —Ino se rio tapando la boca con una mano.

—Sakura no tienes sesenta años, tienes veinte.

—Sí, pero sólo niñas pequeñas aprenden en academias… Ya sabes, las chicas de mi edad que están en las academias están en niveles profesionales y no como principiantes.

—A mí me parece bien. ¿Por qué se te dio por esto? —Sakura bebió algo de agua directo desde la botella.

—No es que se me dio ahora por ensayar. Siempre quise hacerlo…

—¿Y por qué no?

—Es que… en la secundaria me daba vergüenza admitirlo y… ahora, entre el trabajo y el estudio ¿En qué momento podría? Ya no tiene caso…

Tenten había puesto la mesa, se veía preciosa con su cabello castaño suelto sobre sus hombros y ese vestido que su madre le había comprado hacía tanto tiempo y que nunca había tenido oportunidad de usar. Su padre estaba hablando con su jefe, era un tipo alto y delgado de corte pelele y pestañas largas, sus cejas eran enormes, pero enormes de verdad y gruesas; el hombre se reía a menudo y no parecía del tipo que es serio e importante, sino más bien un simple sujeto al que podías cruzar en una verdulería haciendo las compras.

Su madre era una mujer preciosa de ojos cafés y mirada dulce. Solía vestir siempre muy elegante pero esta vez resplandecía. Había hecho la comida como toda una ama de casa, había limpiado y había llevado a cabo todo con referencia a la reunión, y ahora, estaba sentada a un lado de Tenten aguardando por su esposo y el jefe de éste, que continuaban con la plática algo más alejados. El hijo del jefe del señor Ama, era igual de extraño que el jefe en cuestión, tenía el mismo corte de taza y las mismas cejas pobladas, pero sus ojos eran aún más circulares, más grandes y con más pestañas; el chico iba vestido con un traje caro, verde por completo, la camisa bajo el saco era negra y la corbata tan verde como el resto de la vestimenta. Sus ojos oscuros parecían los de una bestia, y sin embargo daba la impresión de ser el chico más bueno del planeta.

A pesar de que el jefe se apellidaba Guy, el hijo se llamaba Rock Lee, el hombre decía que lo habían apellidado como su madre ya que no creían en el matrimonio, y por tal, no estaban casados y los niños llevaban el apellido materno. El otro hijo que tenía la pareja se había quedado en China con su madre, y sólo había viajado el hijo mayor que pretendía aprender el negocio familiar. Pero el joven, de veintitantos estaba muy serio y rígido sentado en la silla del otro lado de Tenten, con sus ojos enormes abiertos como platos mirando todo a su alrededor.

Tenten se aclaró la garganta y lo miró, pensó que no podía ser bueno estar callado durante tantas horas así que se dignó a empezar una conversación.

—Así que… ¿Trabajarás en la empresa? —Le habló en chino, temiendo que no entendiera japonés, pero él en seguida respondió en el idioma del lugar, con un acento un tanto imperfecto pero con oraciones bien compuestas.

—Sé hablar japonés. Sí, mi padre pretende que el tuyo me asista hasta estar listo, y entonces… Bueno, le daría el ascenso a tu padre y yo quedaría como empleado de él.

—Ah, ya veo…

—Él no quiere que empiece en un puesto muy alto, dice que así no valoraré el trabajo. Y lo respeto mucho, desde abajo se construyen las cosas, no me gustaría empezar desde la cima —Era curioso su forma de ver las cosas, Tenten mataría por recibirse y comenzar trabajando en un prestigioso grupo de abogados, o en poder abrir su propio estudio y progresar rápidamente, saltearse la etapa que muchos conocían como «ganarse derecho de piso»— ¿Y tú trabajas? Ama…

—Tenten. Mi nombre es Tenten y estoy trabajando en una cafetería muy concurrida, sé que no es la gran cosa pero es placentero, y estoy estudiando leyes.

—Muy interesante —El chico le sonrió, sin apartar del todo esa pose rígida y meticulosa que tenía, como si estuviera incómodo por estar entre ajenos.

—¿Y tú, Lee? ¿Ya has terminado tu carrera de administración de empresas o sólo entras para…ver? —El chico rio un poco sin apartar la vista de la castaña.

—Sí, acabé la carrera el año anterior. Te pediría que me llames por mi nombre, pero la verdad es que nadie lo hace. Suelen llamarme Lee… Nunca Rock —Explicó él siendo simpático. Tenten asintió sonriendo con respeto.

Una mujer de cabello albino y ojos azules abrió la puerta de una casa preciosa, Karin la miró con mirada enojada. Detestaba tener que estar allí, en terreno enemigo. Forzó una sonrisa a la mujer, la progenitora de su peor vecino. Era una mujer linda aunque había quedado algo deteriorada después de su tercer embarazo, que había culminado con la señora Hozuki con el cuerpo destrozado y un idiota en brazos. El idiota en cuestión era Suigetsu, quedó claro ¿no?

—Karin ¿Qué se te ofrece? —La señora Hozuki, Meiko Hozuki, tenía la extraña manía de ponerse feliz cada vez que veía a la pelirroja, sonreía con amplitud y solía acariciarle el cabello como si Karin se tratara de una hija suya perdida. La pelirroja no entendía del todo esta actitud, más que nada porque se la pasaba discutiendo con su hijo menor, eso cuando no se estaban agarrando de los pelos; asique con el tiempo empezó a pensar que era simple hipocresía, aunque no le parecía del todo.

—Necesito ver a Suigetsu —La mujer le sonrió con cariño.

—No vas a golpearlo ¿verdad? Sé que es un chico revoltoso pero es bueno en el fondo —Karin estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos de parte de esa mujer. Trataba a sus hijos como niños y a ella también.

—No.

—Muy bien, ya lo llamo, entra si quieres… —Karin se negó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Mejor lo espero aquí —Llevaba el abrigo colgando de un brazo.

Vio cómo la señora cerraba la puerta y la oyó caminar por la casa durante un momento. Después de un rato de silencio los pasos de alguien más (Y sí, se notaba que eran caminares diferentes) resonaron y la puerta de calle volvió a abrirse.

Suigetsu la miró desde arriba, era una cabeza más alto que ella, su cabello blanco estaba desordenado y llevaba un pantalón de deporte gris y una camiseta sin mangas blanca. Se cruzó de brazos haciendo notar unos músculos que Karin hasta el momento nunca había percibido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vine a devolverte esto —Le tiró el abrigo a la cara, tal como había hecho él la noche que se lo prestó. Él no rezongó, lo tomó con una mano y aspiró el perfume que Karin le había echado.

—¿Lo lavaste?

—Sí.

—¡Guau, Karin! No pensé que fueras capaz… De hecho no pensaba en volver a recuperarlo —Karin refunfuñó.

—Ya cállate estúpido —Lo dijo en voz baja pero la sonrisa de Suigetsu se ensanchó en su cara tras el comentario de su vecina.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Te presto mi prenda de ropa para que cubras tus inmundicias y me tratas así? —Su voz tenía un tono burlón y la miraba con ojos contentos, sonreía. Karin lo asesinó con la mirada durante un tiempo, pero acabó por rendirse. Algunas peleas era mejor no lucharlas, se lo había dicho su hermano de pequeños, cuando Suigetsu la empujó de aquel juego y quebró su piernecita de infante. Después de eso lo había odiado y Nagato la había consolado.

—Vine a agradecerte por eso —Las palabras le sonaron distantes, como si las hubiera pronunciado alguien más. Esa no parecía su voz, era extraña y queda.

—¿Qué? —Él rio fuerte pero la miraba asombrado.

— —Separó en sílabas entre dientes. Él la seguía mirando pero no volvió a burlarse.

—No hay por qué —Lo dijo en un tono serio, con una sonrisa en la cara pero esta vez sincera. A Uzumaki le inquietó esa forma de hablar, hacía tiempo que no hablaban bien.

—Y gracias por no dejarme sola… anoche. Me hubiera muerto de miedo. —Él se rio despacio, pero no de forma agresiva, sino una risa incómoda, como si no supiera qué responder a eso.

—No hay de qué… Fuimos amigos alguna vez, fue por los viejos tiempos.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, en completo silencio, hasta que él desvió sus violetas ojos de los de ella, incómodo.

—No le diré a nadie lo de tu percance, si temes eso… —Aclaró el chico viendo el suelo.

—Está bien… —Dijo ella agradecida de todo corazón.

—¡Karin! —Ambos voltearon a ver quién hablaba. Era un chico alto y de pelo color arena, le sonreía a la pelirroja con energías y la saludaba con una mano. Suigetsu refunfuñó.

—¿Quién es ese? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Un amigo, lo conocí en la Universidad —Dijo ella sin mirar a su vecino y devolviéndole el saludo al muchacho.

—¿Vives por aquí? —Habló el otro desde la vereda, algo alejado de la puerta de entrada, sin prestar ninguna atención a Suigetsu que lo miraba fulminantemente.

—Sí… ¿Y tú?

—No, vine de visi… —La conversación se vio interrumpida al oír un fuerte ruido proveniente de las espaldas de Karin. Ella volteó con el corazón latiéndole fuerte. Suigetsu había cerrado la puerta de manera brusca detrás de ella quedando fuera de la vista de los dos jóvenes.

Neji entró a la habitación de Hinata después de que su tío paterno le informara que se encontraba allí. Para su sorpresa Hanabi también estaba metida en la habitación de su hermana mayor. Cuando tocó la puerta y la menor de las hermanas fue quien respondió al llamado, no pudo evitar intrigarse. Hanabi no solía pasar mucho tiempo con Hinata.

El muchacho se adentró en la habitación y se sentó sin decir palabra frente al tocador de Hinata donde su rostro en el espejo le devolvía una mirada demacrada y perdida.

Se había pasado la noche en vela, después de recoger a Hinata en el hotel, haciendo mucho papeleo y resolviendo problemas de la radio. Sin embargo su tío estaba mucho peor, lo había comprobado al entrar a la hermosa residencia Hyuga.

—Neji, te ves mal… —Comentó Hanabi mientras se cortaba las uñas de los pies con un alicate grande. Neji la miró sonriendo, sabía que tenía mala cara.

—¿Qué hacen ambas aquí? —La voz del joven sonó dispersa y ronca por la falta de descanso.

—Hablando, papá va a volverse loco —Contestó Hanabi nuevamente—. No quiere que estemos abajo, se cree que somos dos crías que no vamos a entender lo que le preocupa.

—Sólo no nos quiere preocupar a nosotras, Hana —Hinata estaba como siempre muy educada y dulce, aunque también se notaba que la preocupación la invadía. Hanabi gruñó ante el comentario de la mayor.

—Está muy ocupado, tienes que entenderlo Hanabi, además de que lo que dice Hinata es cierto no es apropiado que lo molesten en momentos así.

—¡No lo molestamos! Se supone que es nuestro padre pero no nos deja acompañarlo cuando nos necesita ¡Mamá no era así! —Hubo silencio. Hanabi casi no había conocido a su madre, no tenía forma de saber cómo era ésta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó sin rodeos Neji, mirando a la jovencita. La chica notó lo que había dicho y dejó de cortarse las uñas para mirar primero a su primo quien había hecho la pregunta y luego a su hermana que la miraba esperando una respuesta, ansiosa.

—Bueno… en realidad… Simplemente no creo que haya sido de esa forma —La chica se miró los pies para evitar la mirada de los demás—. A veces me la imagino por las noches, me pasaba mucho más cuando era pequeña… Supongo que fue una mujer hermosa.

—Sí, y muy tierna —Añadió Neji sentándose a un lado de su primita menor y pasándole un brazo por el hombro, la niña se acurrucó en su pecho y Hinata le sonrió a su primo con una mezcla de agradecimiento y tristeza.

—Siempre quise conocerla ¿saben? Me hubiera gustado. Y también a los tíos —Susurró Hanabi— y a Hiki… Papá siempre dice que tenía una edad similar a la mía, me hubiera gustado crecer con alguien cercano… Así como Hinata y tú lo son —Neji la oyó aspirar hacia arriba todo el aire que pudo y soltarlo de manera melancólica. El corazón de Neji dio un gran sacudón. Hiki había sido su hermana pequeña, y había muerto con sus padres y tía a los siete años de edad. Hanabi tenía cuatro años, se ponía muy molesta cuando hacían viajes largos así que se había quedado en su casa jugando, y Hinata, que tenía diez recién cumplidos se había quedado para distraerla y que su madre pudiera salir tranquila; el padre de éstas trabajaba y Neji, ése día se encontraba en la secundaria, tenía materias extras, era un día que salía más tarde de lo habitual y eso le salvó la vida…

Su madre Mika Hyuga estaba embarazada y su padre Hizashi Hyuga la llevaba a hacerse una ecografía que definiría el sexo del bebé. Hiki había insistido en acompañarlos y su tía, Nana Hyuga iba a ser la madrina del pequeño por lo que acompañaba a su madre a todo sitio que se le ocurriera. Neji nunca se había podido perdonar no haber estado en aquel auto, aquel día.

Hinata y Hanabi habían perdido a su madre, pero él había perdido a toda su familia.

El padre de Tenten cerró la puerta por fin, detrás de las espaldas de su jefe y de su futuro aprendiz. Tenten y su madre, Meiling, estaban detrás del hombre de la casa esperando para poder retirarse de una vez por todas.

—Ha sido estupendo— Susurró el hombre volteando para ver a su hija y a su esposa— Se ha contentado mucho, ¡Y su hijo se ha llevado de maravillas con Tenten! Eso es genial, genial— El hombre estaba eufórico. Tenten no había dejado de hablar con el muchacho chino, le había preguntado de todo: cómo estaba el clima en China, y qué pasaba políticamente, le había preguntado por los ídolos pop chinos más conocidos, qué habían hecho últimamente, si iban a tocar algún concierto, y Lee se había mostrado muy amable al contestar todas sus preguntas, además se había mostrado interesado en toda la cultura japonesa, se había mostrado impresionado por el acento perfecto de Tenten y por los lugares que había visitado en su corta estadía en Tokio.

Así que no había sido una velada del todo mala pero a Tenten le daba mala espina la sonrisa psicópata que tenía su padre en el rostro.

—Guy y yo, hemos pensado que sería bueno que le muestres la ciudad a Lee —Aclaró el hombre directamente a su hija. Meiling, su mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero a Tenten no le pareció algo malo.

—Claro, no hay ningún inconveniente.

—¡Genial! Se comunicará conmigo para arreglar una cita.

—Bien… —Tenten se encogió de hombros.

—¡Está muy feliz por la compatibilidad que demostraron! Y yo también lo estoy. Si él está feliz yo estoy feliz, esta relación va a ser muy fructuosa para todos —A Tenten eso le dio aún más mala espina.

—¿Qué relación? —Interrogó.

—La que tú y Lee tendrán muy pronto, claro —El hombre, Tian Ama, acarició la mejilla de su hija que se había quedado en estado de shock, ensanchó su sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, seguido de su mujer que estaba igual de impactada que la castaña.


	14. Una visión romántica de la vida

**Canción: Darte un beso/ Prince Royce**

 **-*Una visión romántica de la vida*-**

Gaara, Kankuro y Sai caminaban directo al Refugio, a los hermanos les había gustado ese lugar, aunque Sai no tenía ninguna intención de entrar y ver a esa chica rubia tan indescifrable. Habían salido de tomar unas cervezas en casa de los Sabaku No; después de haber dormido algo, Sai se dirigió a su casa para hablar con sus padres e informarles que todo estaba en orden, pero casi inmediatamente después había vuelto a casa de sus amigos, donde había pasado un día agradable, ellos no tenían idea de lo que le había sucedido con Ino y no tenía intención de decírselos, ni a ellos ni a nadie.

Llegaron a la cafetería y él paró en la puerta, sin atreverse a mirar hacia adentro.

—Bueno, creo que yo me voy… No tengo ganas de venir aquí en esta ocasión —Ambos hermanos lo miraron extrañados.

—¿Por qué no? Creí que te gustaba este lugar. No salíamos a ningún lado antes de descubrir esta cafetería —Dijo Kankuro mirando al de cabello oscuro expectante, pero el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros sin ganas de contestar nada coherente.

Gaara miró hacia dentro del local.

—Vaya, no están las muchachas de siempre… Supongo que estarán durmiendo después de la fiesta de anoche —El hombre que estaba atendiendo el lugar cerca de la entrada asomó la cabeza al oír lo que el chico había dicho.

—Ellas no trabajan los fines de semana, sólo de lunes a viernes ¿Buscaban a alguien en particular? —Gaara negó.

—Sólo era un comentario —El pelirrojo entró seguido de su hermano, Sai se quedó unos segundos en la puerta pero acabó por entrar. Después de todo Ino no estaba. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, la que el hombre de bigote rosado había estado limpiando hasta hacía pocos segundos. Era una mesa apta para cuatro personas, Kankuro y Sai se sentaron de espaldas a toda la gente, sin intención de ver a nadie más, y a Gaara le tocó el asiento frente a ellos; rápidamente pudo divisar a la chica de pelo castaño que lo había chocado aquella vez, reía junto a sus compañeras de escuela, no lo veía pero él a ella sí. Sin embargo desvió la mirada rápidamente y miró a sus acompañantes, que pedían la orden al hombre de antes.

—¿Y tú? —Le preguntó el tipo con una sonrisa agradable.

—Lo mismo que ellos —Le dijo rápidamente, el hombre sonrió y se dirigió detrás de la barra para buscar los pedidos.

Una persona les hizo sombra en la mesa y los tres miraron hacia arriba para ver quién estaba allí parado. Temari los miraba algo impresionada, con su típico cabello rubio atado en cuatro colas de caballo patéticas y su ropa colorida y absurda destacando más de la cuenta. Su sonrisa chueca estaba maquillada de rosa y sus ojos ennegrecidos por el delineador.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —No parecía tener ningún deseo en encontrarse con ellos.

—Más bien ¿qué haces tú aquí? —Fue Kankuro el que habló.

Temari se cruzó de brazos y miró con atención a todas las mesas del lugar, parecía buscar a alguien.

—Vine a… vine… a… —Divisó algo detrás de Sai y Kankuro y se quedó con la vista perdida hacia allí. Gaara era el más bajo de los tres así que tampoco podía ver qué era lo que su hermana había visto— Vine a reunirme con… Un amigo —Sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco, y se descruzó los brazos con incomodidad. Unas pulseras que llevaba tintinearon contra sus caderas.

—¿Tienes una cita? —Sai estaba impactado. Temari nunca salía, él no tenía un lazo cercano con ella pero la conocía por intermedio de sus dos mejores amigos. Sabía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que siempre había sido solitaria y que por sus gustos diferentes a los de las demás personas mucha gente la había dejado de lado. Los pocos novios que había tenido la habían querido por su dinero y su familia prestigiosa, y ella siempre se había sentido mal con ella misma por eso. No solía salir, de hecho, se había alejado de casi toda la vida social, aunque de vez en cuando le gustaba salir a divertirse, pero ahora tomaba precauciones. Sai sabía que nunca decía su nombre completo y si lo hacía evitaba decir hija de quién era. No hablaba de su vida con nadie y procuraba no relacionarse mucho con nadie.

—Sí, así es… Aunque… —Miró de nuevo sobre la cabeza de los chicos, a aquel punto que ninguno de los tres veía— no es algo serio… aún —Sus mejillas estaban más rojas— ¡Adiós! —La chica se marchó rápidamente y los dos que estaban de espaldas voltearon a verla, Gaara se levantó un poco para poder ver mejor. Temari se había acercado a una mesa, donde había un chico sentado… O acostado en realidad. Era un muchacho joven, de más o menos la edad de Temari, con cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo, cabello nada dócil; estaba desparramado sobre la mesa y parecía dormir. Temari, nada femenina, lo despertó a sacudones violentos y el chico la miró con ojos cansados. Tenía ojos pequeños y oscuros que refregó antes de ver con detenimiento a la hermana mayor de la familia Sabaku No. La chica se sentó frente a él, y los tres muchachos que los observaban voltearon a verse entre ellos, acomodándose nuevamente en sus asientos, al momento que el hombre les traía las cosas que habían ordenado.

—Emm… Nara, hay un problema —Dijo la rubia, que acababa de sentarse en su asiento. Hablaba en voz baja, más baja de lo normal. El chico que apenas se había despertado la miró intrigado.

—¿Quieres decir que llegas tarde y encima me traes problemas? ¡Qué problemáticas son las mujeres! —La chica ignoró su comentario.

—Mis hermanos están sentados por allá… No podemos organizar nuestro «plan» —Hizo comillas con los dedos y luego dejó el bolso que llevaba tirado en el suelo a su lado, de forma desprolija— en éste lugar donde pueden oírnos.

—¿Por qué trajiste a tus hermanos?

Temari se levantó un poco para golpear al chico sobre la mesa lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo del todo, pero no para hacerle daño.

—¿Eres idiota, Nara? ¡No los traje yo! —Cuando se volvió a sentar todos los miraban.

—¡Ya deja de hacer ruido, mujer! —Exclamó él. Shikamaru se sobó las sienes cansado— Bueno, yo también pensé que éste no era un buen lugar, pero no sabía dónde más citarte. Aquí conozco a mucha gente —Su voz había vuelto a bajar—. Empezando por los padres de Sakura que son los dueños del lugar —Temari asintió comprendiendo—. Deberíamos beber algo y salir de aquí a un lugar más privado…No me malentiendas —Se apresuró al ver el gesto que la rubia hacía—, a un bar o algo así, más oscuro y sin tantos conocidos cerca, así podríamos hablar con más tranquilidad de nuestros planes futuros.

—Está bien —Dijo ella asintiendo—. De todas formas, este encuentro con mis hermanos me sirvió para decirles que estamos en una cita —Ella le sonrió con una sonrisa deforme y rosada—, aunque aclaré que aún no es nada serio para no levantar sospechas.

—Bien… Será mejor que pensemos un buen plan para que mi madre se lo trague.

—Bueno, será mejor que me largue o mamá va a encolerizar —Dijo Ino con una sonrisa, levantándose del asiento que había ocupado durante todo el tiempo de visita. Sakura se levantó con ella y la acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque sólo quedaban dos pasos para llegar a destino; el lugar allí en el primer piso era muy pequeño con relación al amplio local de la planta baja.

—Está bien, gracias por venir de visita —respondió la joven de cabello rosado a su amiga que estaba a un lado de la puerta con la mano en el picaporte—. Nos vemos mañana, Ino, descansa…

—Igualmente —Ino le sonrió con amabilidad y se marchó, bajando por la escalera caracol. Al estar lo suficientemente abajo como para tener una vista panorámica del lugar, visualizó a Shikamaru que estaba charlando animadamente con Temari en una de las mesas de atrás y bebían algo que tenían sobre la mesa, aunque la rubia no supo qué era. Una sonrisa se escapó entre sus labios, satisfecha por su amigo que estaba llevando a cabo su estrategia como debía, y no estaba jodiendo a nadie con su vagancia ocasional.

Una mirada ajena le hizo desviar la suya propia, se encontró con dos ojos negros, muy oscuros resaltando en la palidez de una piel de porcelana. Sai, el chico que la había besado en la fiesta había posado su vista en ella, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada negra de los ojos azules de la rubia y la posó en un punto de la mesa, entre sus manos.

Ino terminó de bajar con los vellos de los brazos erizados y la piel de gallina. El chico le seguía aterrando aunque esta vez no le había dedicado una mirada psicópata y extraña.

—¿Ya te vas, Ino? —Preguntó la mujer detrás de la barra; casi no tenía trabajo así que no era extraño que le hablara.

—Sí, señora Haruno, gracias por prestarme a Sakura un rato —Ino le sonrió y se despidió con la mano, pero todo casi sin ganas, fingiendo contentura, ya que el chico que tenía a las espaldas seguía incomodándola.

Salió del local y caminó lo más deprisa posible intentando no pensar en Sai pero a mitad de camino un sonido estruendoso la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo dar un saltito en su lugar. Miró hacia atrás y vio de dónde provenía: una enorme motocicleta negra estaba parada en un semáforo, y sobre ella, montaba Kiba Inuzuka, el chico castaño que había sido compañero de escuela de ella, Sakura y Naruto.

—¡Ino! ¿Vas muy lejos? —Le estaba gritando Inuzuka cuando ella se dio cuenta que era él— ¿Te llevo a algún lado? —Ino le sonrió; aún se sentía perseguida por el chico pálido así que asintió inmediatamente y aceptó la oferta del castaño que le sonrió abriendo los labios y dejando al descubierto unos colmillos salvajes pero atractivos.

—Mi casa no queda lejos ¿Seguro que no es molestia?

—¡Claro que no! —Tenían que hablar en voz muy alta debido al ruido que hacía el motor y también debido al bullicio de una ciudad normal. Tokio era hermosa pero tenía todos los desperfectos que tiene cualquier lugar muy concurrido: el ruido, la gente amontonada, el peligro, la contaminación.

Ino se subió a espaldas del conductor y se aferró a su cintura forrada en una campera de cuero genial, que le daba un aspecto de chico malo.

—Es derecho un par de cuadras, y luego se dobla a la derecha —Indicó, Kiba asintió y aceleró la moto en cuanto el semáforo indicó el verde.

—Iré despacio, así que no tendrás miedo —Ino se sintió algo ofendida por ese comentario; todo parecía indicar que Kiba creía que por ser mujer era una miedosa, o tal vez Naruto tenía razón y sólo quería alardear. Alardear caballerosidad y valentía. Ino sonrió para sí misma.

—Me gusta la velocidad, Inuzuka. No le temo a esas estupideces —El chico aceleró mucho más, rebasando autos y otros vehículos muy cerca y haciendo que el cabello de Ino volase como una bandera detrás de ella. La chica no llevaba puesto un casco y empezó a asustarse aunque no lo admitiría.

Estacionó en la puerta de la casa de Ino y una mujer castaña salió corriendo con aspecto preocupado, estaba pálida y parecía agitada. Kiba supo que venía una reprimenda para la rubia pero a ella no parecía importarle, vio a su madre, puso los ojos en blanco y volteó para agradecerle a Inuzuka por el paseo.

—Gracias por traerme —Le dijo sonriente—, espero verte pronto, guapo —Esto último lo dijo en voz más alta, Kiba supo que sólo estaba provocando más cólera en su madre adrede, pero el comentario lo animó muchísimo. Su plan podía continuar. Aún podía darle celos a Hinata con esa hermosa chica, Shino estaba equivocado.

—Cuando quieras —Le sonrió.

Ino le devolvió la sonrisa y volteó a ver a su mamá. A medida que Kiba avanzaba por la calle oía los gritos de la mujer diciendo cosas como «En moto ¿Estás loca?» y «Creí que estabas con Sakura, ya no podré confiar en ti. Eres igual a tu padre»

Shikamaru y Temari llegaron a un bar, era oscuro y algo tétrico, estaba lleno de borrachos pero era perfecto para hablar de su estrategia. En la cafetería no habían podido llegar a nada puntual, ya que los hermanos menores de la joven estaban allí y también varios conocidos de Shikamaru entraban y salían del lugar, o los veía pasar por la ventana que daba a la calle. Quienes los veían le sonreían pícaramente, y él sabía que eso sumaría puntos porque tarde o temprano los chismes llegaban a oídos de su madre y era mucho mejor que le llegara un «Vi a tu hijo con una hermosa muchacha ¿Es su novia?» antes que un «Tu hijo de nuevo estaba dormido en un banco de plaza» Por lo que ambos jóvenes sólo habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejarse ver juntos en varios lugares muy concurridos, y que las personas sacaran sus propias conclusiones; una vez esa fase del plan estuviera cumplida harían… Bueno, no sabían aún qué hacer después, pero para eso se habían reunido en aquel lugar. Ya habían bebido suficiente en El Refugio pero aun así pidieron algo para consumir y se sentaron en una mesa pequeña a la que le daba muy bien la sombra.

—Creo que lo mejor, después de la primera fase, es ir diciéndoles de forma casual a nuestros parientes y amigos cosas como «No puedo salir hoy, tengo una cita» o cosas así para que vayan haciéndose la idea —El plan de Temari no era malo y era lo mismo que Shikamaru había pensado.

—Sí, el problema es que nunca soy de salir así que no sé cuándo podré meter esa clase de frases en una conversación casual con alguien.

—Sí —Temari agachó la cabeza y su cabello lanzó algunos destellos dorados cuando una luz lejana se reflejó en él—, a mí me pasa igual, pero confío en que podremos darnos cuenta de cuándo es correcto hablar con alguna de esas frases —Shikamaru asintió después de pensarlo un rato.

—¿Y cuándo sería el momento oportuno para presentarnos, según tú?

—Bueno, después de varias frases de esas nuestros parientes y amigos comenzarán a preguntarnos sobre esa pareja ¿no? Es lo que hacen.

—Sí, mi madre me preguntará cosas mucho antes, créeme —Temari sonrió de forma torcida.

—Bueno, entonces será más sencillo. La haremos desear un tiempo, una semana o dos, tal vez un mes si quieres hacerlo más realista… Es que… ¡Vamos! ¿Quién presenta a su novia de inmediato?

—Sí, tienes razón —Shikamaru suspiró y bebió un sorbo de la cerveza que había pedido—. Esto será más largo de lo que creí —Se sobó las sienes cansado.

—¿Y cuánto creíste que duraría? Si es una tapadera o una pantalla, es obvio que durará el tiempo que nos convenga, y eso puede hasta… ser años —Dijo ella mirándolo con esos ojos intensos entre azules y verdes pero muy oscuros.

—Supongo que de nuevo tienes razón, que problemático.

—¡Deja de quejarte, Nara! ¡Sí que eres molesto a veces!

Se oyó una risa estridente y ambos levantaron la cabeza. Parecía que era el día de encontrarse con parientes cercanos. Shikaku Nara de negros ojos, negro cabello y algunas cicatrices miraba a los dos chicos. Shikamaru pasó saliva esperando que no hubiera oído más de lo que debía.

—No lograrás que este niño deje de quejarse —Avisó el hombre. Shikamaru suspiró, parecía no haber oído nada más, de otra manera ya le estaría pidiendo explicaciones… O peor, obligándolo a que le dijera a su madre toda la verdad. Y su mamá daba miedo.

—Eso ya lo noté —Dijo ella mirando al hombre—, es todo un bebé llorón —El tipo volvió a reír.

—Me agrada —Le dijo a su hijo.

Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con las presentaciones… O eso intentó.

—Temari, él es mi…

—Tu padre —Dijo ella—. Son idénticos, Nara, no me mires así. No soy bruja ni nada pero hasta un idiota se daría cuenta —El hombre volvió a reír y aceptó la mano que Temari le estaba tendiendo en modo de saludo.

—¿Eres la novia de mi hijo? —Preguntó.

—Sólo nos estamos conociendo —Dijo ella con una perfecta actuación de chica educada volviendo a colocar la mano que recién le había soltado el hombre sobre la mesa—, aún es pronto para ese título.

—Ya veo… Bueno, los dejaré en paz. Voy a comprar unas cervezas y después a reunirme con los chicos… Shikamaru ¿Tienes un cigarrillo? —El chico rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le tendió a su padre lo que le había pedido. El hombre le agradeció y se marchó sin más.

—Qué horrible vicio tienes, Nara.

—Ya deja de regañarme, mujer, eres peor que mi madre —El joven se tendió sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos y cerrando los ojos perezosamente. Para su sorpresa, unas uñas largas y afiladas comenzaron a jugar con su cabello de forma graciosa, dibujando círculos y rulos sobre su pelo y haciéndole cosquillas placenteras. Temari le estaba acariciando la cabeza como hacía su mamá cuando era pequeño y tenía pesadillas. Era extraño pero agradable.

La mañana dejaba un aire fresco y precioso, el día florecía, las nubes eran suaves y el cielo celeste intenso. La luz solar entraba por las ventanas y Sakura atendía a las primeras personas que llegaban en aquel turno, Ino había prendido la radio a todo volumen, ya que estaban pasando una canción romántica y con ritmo que a ella le gustaba mucho, y mientras tanto Tenten y Karin hablaban animadas mientras que limpiaban una mesa redonda del fondo.

Las señoras, de unos cuarenta años, a las que Sakura había atendido se marcharon a sentarse a la mesa que previamente Karin y Tenten acomodaron; éstas, estaban ahora encargándose de otra mesa nueva, mientras Ino se dedicaba a sacar la basura que había quedado del día anterior.

Al Refugio, entró un joven. Todavía no habían dado las diez de la mañana, y era extraño recibir tanta gente en plenas vacaciones y temprano, pero el muchacho se acercó a la barra donde Sakura estaba y ésta levantó la cabeza para verlo mejor. No le fue difícil reconocerlo. Se trataba de Sasori, el joven muchacho que había estado hablando con ella en la fiesta: pelirrojo, amable, de largas pestañas arqueadas, era muy apuesto y bien podría ser modelo. Iba vestido de forma casual pero no por eso desprolijo, de hecho, estaba tan impecable que parecería que estaba por reunirse con alguien importante.

—¡Vaya! ¡Hola! Qué casualidad —Dijo Sakura siendo amable mientras el muchacho ocupaba uno de los taburetes al otro lado de la barra.

—No es casualidad, resulta que estuve preguntando dónde quedaba tu local para venir a visitarte —Sakura no pudo evitar abrir muy grandes sus hermosos ojos verdes y Sasori sonrió evitando esa mirada; es que la chica estaba comenzando a gustarle, y eso que no la conocía realmente—. No te preocupes que no vine a molestar —Agregó el pelirrojo tamborileando los dedos sobre el mostrador—. Me gustaría pedir un licuado de kiwi ¿Tienen?

—Sí, por supuesto. Sólo unos segundos —Sakura, algo nerviosa, se dirigió al refrigerador que allí tenía y buscó la fruta indicada; en menos de dos minutos ya tenía la bebida preparada y servida, y se la había dejado frente al chico junto con unas servilletas.

—Te ves muy bien con el uniforme, Sakura —Comentó el chico con tono natural, antes de beber un sorbo de licuado por la pajilla que la bebida tenía, luego la miró a los ojos cautelosamente. De nuevo se encontró una mirada con la otra, los ojos cenicientos de él con los verde de ella; el joven le sonrió.

—Realmente no creo que el amarillo me favorezca, pero gracias —Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con amabilidad.

El joven continuó tomando su licuado mientras la música que Ino había seleccionado sonaba de fondo con un volumen considerable.

 _Y ya no sé qué hacer, para que estés bien. Si apagar el sol para encender tu amanecer. Falar en portugués, aprender a hablar francés. O traer la luna hasta tus pies._ Sasori se acabó la bebida en un momento y buscó en sus bolsillos la cartera para pagar.

—Lamento decirte que ya tengo que irme… Porque de hecho estoy de camino al trabajo, pero no pude evitar pasarme a ver cómo estás.

Sakura sonrió inquieta, sintiéndose enrojecer. _Yo sólo quiero darte un beso._

—¿Cuánto es? —Preguntó el joven y la vendedora se apresuró a decirle el precio. Tomó el dinero que Sasori le ofrecía y le devolvió el cambio—. Volveré a verte en cuanto pueda, no me voy a perder oportunidad de conocerte.

Sakura rio tontamente esquivando su mirada, avergonzada. ¡Vaya, lance! Nunca le habían dicho esa clase de cosas. _Y regalarte mis mañanas, cantar para calmar tus miedos. Quiero que no te falte nada._

Sasuke entró al local con aspecto de haberse levantado apenas minutos atrás, miró primero a Karin, Tenten e Ino que se habían puesto a charlar al fondo del lugar ya que no tenían más clientes que atender y luego su mirada se posó en Sakura quien, para su sorpresa, estaba teniendo una conversación con Sasori. Uchiha dio un paso cambiando por completo su gesto. Había llegado con la idea de ver a Sakura desde temprano, para que nadie tuviera tiempo de ganársela, pero aun así se le habían adelantado.

—Oye, hazme el favor de acercarte un poco, me gustaría despedirme de ti —Le pidió a Sakura en voz baja, ajeno a que el hermano menor de su amigo se le acercaba. Sakura tampoco había reparado en el guapo moreno que venía caminando fingiendo estar tranquilo. Miró a Sasori acomodándose el cabello detrás de una oreja, se acercó por sobre la barra para que el pelirrojo pudiera saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, a pesar de la poca confianza que se tenían; pero el chico la tomó por sorpresa cuando, en lugar de posar sus labios sobre el cachete de Haruno, fueron los labios los que encontraron. Sakura abrió grandes sus ojos esmeralda mientras Sasori cerraba los suyos color castaño ceniza y saboreaba la boca de aquella chica hermosa.

 _Yo sólo quiero darte un beso. Llenarte con mi amor el alma. Sólo quiero darte un beso. Quiero que no te falte nada. Yo sólo quiero darte un beso. Llevarte a conocer el cielo. Sólo quiero darte un beso. Quiero que no te falte nada._

Sasuke crujió los nudillos deteniéndose en seco.


	15. Si me dieras tu número

**Canción: Call me, maybe/ Rae Jepsen**

 **-*Si me dieras tu número*-**

—Sasori… —La voz calmada y pausada de Uchiha Sasuke fue clara y punzante como un cuchillo. Se le notaba el enfado, tenía las manos apretadas como si se contuviera de golpear algo o a alguien, pero, a pesar de todo, seguía mostrándose calmado— ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Ah… Sasuke, hola —Contestó el pelirrojo. Sakura pudo notar en ése simple diálogo, toda la tensión que había en medio de ambos chicos.

—Hola… —Sasuke se acercó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de los que Sasori acababa de bajar— Qué extraño verte tan temprano por aquí…

—Lo mismo digo…

—Eeeh… Sasuke ¿Quieres algo para beber? —Se metió Sakura, intentando calmar las cosas y volver al ambiente apaciguado que antes era. Las chicas, que habían estado charlando más lejos notaron la tensión que había y fueron directo al lugar en el que estaba su amiga para cambiar el ambiente.

—Ah, Sasukito —Habló Karin mirándolo con ojitos brillantes— ¿Viniste a beber algo en específico? —La joven pelirroja pasó detrás de la barra para tomarle la orden.

—Sí, quiero un café cortado con bastante azúcar.

—Te daré el azúcar para que lo endulces tú solito, Sasuke, así sabrás bien cuánto ponerle.

—Bien.

Sasori comenzó a caminar a la salida sin decir nada más, aunque mientras salía a Sakura le pareció verlo sonreír de forma burlona. Karin preparó el café para Sasuke y se lo dejó sobre la barra al momento que Ino tomaba fuertemente a Sakura por el antebrazo y la acercaba a la zona de los baños para pedirle una explicación. No fue necesario que la rubia le preguntara a su amiga qué sucedía, Sakura supo de inmediato lo que ella quería.

—Sasori, el pelirrojo que acaba de marcharse… Me besó —Susurró.

—¡¿Qué?! —La cara de impresión de Ino era mucha.

—Lo que oíste… Lo conocí durante la fiesta de la radio Konoha, y ahora vino a verme… Y él simplemente me besó, yo no pude hacer nada… Pero Sasuke nos vio, y aparentemente se puso tenso.

Ino sonrió de lado y sus ojos azules brillaron como faroles en la noche.

—¿Crees que le gustes? —Sakura torció el gesto negando con la cabeza.

—¿No crees que los chicos como él deben fijarse sólo en supermodelos?

—Tú qué sabes… —Contestó la rubia sin desvanecerle la sonrisa a su amiga.

Ambas volvieron a caminar hasta la barra donde Karin y Sasuke habían comenzado una conversación. Tenten estaba presente pero se mantenía al margen.

—… ¿Y cómo está Itachi? —Preguntaba Karin a Sasuke, apoyada en la barra con los codos y el mentón reposando sobre sus manos. Tenten estaba sentada en una silla del otro lado amarrando sus moños con más firmeza.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar —Sasuke bebió un pequeñísimo sorbo de café dedicándole una mirada indescifrable a Sakura que sintió que sus mejillas ardían. El sorbo fue tan pequeño que cualquiera creería que en realidad no quería café. Las señoras que estaban por allí en la única mesa ocupada llamaron a alguna de las chicas y Karin fue rápidamente a ver qué querían. Tenten revisaba su teléfono celular distraídamente, debido a que no tenían mucho trabajo, y la rubia estaba sintonizando en la radio una emisora diferente a la que habían estado escuchando hasta ahora, debido a que había comenzado una canción que no le gustaba tanto.

—Así que… ¿Tú y Sasori…? —Comenzó Sasuke bebiendo su café simulando indiferencia. Pero Sakura no lo dejó terminar la frase, negó con la cabeza de forma rápida para frenarlo.

—No, no es lo que pareció. Quiero decir… No lo conozco lo suficiente como para empezar una relación— Habló ella en voz baja, apenada— lo conocí en la fiesta… Sólo que él vino y me besó de improviso.

—Ya veo… Él, suele comportarse de manera ruda con las mujeres, no es un mal tipo pero… No te fíes de él —Sakura e Ino, que eran las que estaban escuchando la conversación, se quedaron de piedra por unos segundos al escuchar a Sasuke decir tales cosas.

—¿Lo conoces bien? —Fue Ino la que preguntó y Sasuke la miró como si recién hubiese notado su presencia. Siguió con su calma, bebiendo otro sorbo.

—No tanto, es más amigo de Itachi que mío.

—Entiendo. ¿Podrías disculparte con tu hermano por mí? —Siguió la rubia— Lo dejé medio plantado la otra noche. Pero me surgió algo importante.

—Claro, le alegrará saber que no lo abandonaste porque no te gustara —Ino le sonrió y caminó con rapidez hacia la mesa que atendía Karin donde una de las señoras había derramado su bebida en la mesa; Ino se apresuró a limpiarlo.

—¿Y cómo te encuentras, Sakura? —Preguntó el joven terminando de una vez por todas su infusión y mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

—Muy bien ¿Y tú?

—También…

El mediodía llegó a una velocidad inestimable, el sol estaba en la cumbre del cielo que estaba despejado y bonito. La luz que irradiaba aquella esfera de gas era más fuerte que nunca, y el calor empezó a sofocar a todos los transeúntes que pasaban por allí. En El Refugio, Karin encendió el aire acondicionado, cada vez era más gente la que entraba al local a pedir helados o refrescos de cualquier tipo y las chicas no daban abasto.

Tenten salió a barrer la vereda como siempre hacía, entre que Sakura daba vuelta el cartel de «abierto» para que quedara el de «cerrado» al público. Ino esperaba a que la gente se marchara para poder almorzar tranquila y beber, ella también, algo fresco y delicioso; pero la gente era mucha y aún ninguno de los presentes hacía ademán de retirarse.

Tenten estaba juntando la basura cuando el chico de enfrente salió de su casa pequeña color pastel, la cerró con llave y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo. Iba vestido, como siempre, con ropa deportiva, unos pantalones largos y cómodos de color gris y una camiseta sin mangas negra, llevaba muñequeras de tela de toalla y lo mismo con la bincha. Su cabello largo estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Tenten lo miró conteniendo la respiración, era tan apuesto… Y en ese momento, cuando en su mente se libraba una escena en la que Neji se quedaba sin ropa mágicamente, él la miró. Sus miradas quedaron conectadas por sólo pocos segundos, después, él levantó la mano derecha a modo de saludo y comenzó a trotar por la vereda; Tenten se quedó con la mano alzada a la nada, devolviendo el saludo a un Neji que ya se había marchado, sin poder creer que la hubiera tomado en cuenta.

Las personas comenzaron a salir de a pequeños montones, de la cafetería; Sasuke, quien aún continuaba en aquel lugar, charlando de cuando en cuando con Sakura, fue el último en marcharse y le dejó a la jovencita una buena cantidad de propina antes de irse.

Tenten entró al local al momento que el moreno salía y cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas antes de dirigirse a sus tres amigas que se habían reunido en la barra.

—Mamá ayer preparó sushi ¿quieren? —Preguntó Sakura dejando a un lado el repasador que segundos antes había utilizado para secar unas tazas.

—Lo que quiero es saber qué onda con Uchiha —Preguntó Ino alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado. Karin ladeó la cabeza con la misma expresión que la rubia, intrigada. Tenten se mantuvo algo más atrás, devolvió la escoba a su sitio, y luego se unió a las demás de una vez por todas; al tanto de la conversación.

—No pasa nada…

—Yo creo que le gustas —Dijo Ino.

—¡No seas absurda, Ino! Mira si le voy a gustar a Sasuke Uchiha; sólo tú tienes esa clase de suerte… Te fuiste con su hermano que es como un dios griego —Intentó desviar el tema Sakura sin hacer contacto visual con ninguna de sus tres compañeras.

—Hasta yo lo noté, Sakura… —Siguió Karin— no ha dejado de quitarte la vista de encima desde que te conoció. Fuiste la única a la que le preguntó su nombre, dijiste que se comportó raro contigo durante la fiesta y se puso como loco cuando vio que Sasori estampó sus labios contra los tuyos ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?!...

—Además se quedó toda la mañana intentando conversar contigo —Añadió Tenten, sumándose a las chicas.

—¿Todas van a ponerse en mi contra? —Preguntó pasmada Sakura.

—¡Pero si no estamos en tu contra, Sakura! —Ino rodeó la barra y se posicionó junto a su amiga, a la cual aferró del brazo amistosamente mientras se le acercaba bastante antes de seguir hablándole—. No puedes negar que Sasuke se ha comportado extraño contigo ¡Y eso es estupendo! ¿Por qué no intentas socializar más con él? —Sakura abrió la boca para reprochar pero volvió a cerrarla. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos pensando en qué decir, pero finalmente se dio por vencida. Sus amigas tenían razón, Sasuke se traía algo entre manos con ella. De no ser así ¿Por qué había preguntado a su mamá por ella, el día anterior? Ya estaba segura de que había sido él.

—Bueno, puede ser… Pero si realmente está interesado en mí ¿Por qué ni siquiera me pidió mi teléfono?... Digo, seamos honestas, lo primero que hacen, hoy en día, los chicos cuando alguien les interesa es pedirles el número telefónico, agendarlas al WhatsApp y hablar por ése medio tan popular en nuestros tiempos.

—Sí, tienes razón… —Admitió Karin con rostro pensativo— ¿Y no es posible que te busque en Facebook? ¡Fíjate si tienes una solicitud de amistad!

—No tengo nada, me habría vibrado el teléfono —Comentó la chica revisando el celular.

—Los chicos a veces son tan complicados… —Susurró Ino— Tal vez se puso en plan tímido, nada más… Ya verás que pronto frecuentará el café nuevamente y hablarán un poco más —La animó.

—Bueno… ¿Quieren o no quieren el sushi? —Volvió a preguntar Sakura intentando quitarse de encima aquel tema. No importaba cuántas veces sus amigas insistieran en buscarle algún romance, o en presentarle a algún chico; a Sakura nunca le daba resultados. En ése tiempo en la Universidad, Karin e Ino habían hecho todo tipo de planes y salidas grupales para que Sakura pudiera tener algún ligue, pero a ella no le convencían: o eran chicos muy tontos, o eran caprichosos o sólo querían llevarla a la cama, o simplemente no le agradaban. A Sakura nunca le había resultado ninguna de esas cosas, y sus amigas se empecinaban en planearle más citas porque era la única del grupo que no salía a menudo y no estaba enamorada.

Cuando Tenten llegó a Japón y comenzó a unirse a las demás chicas de la cafetería, Ino y Karin quisieron hacer lo imposible para presentarle chicos, pero rápidamente todas se dieron cuenta de que la extranjera había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el vecino de enfrente y habían cedido. Sin embargo, a Sakura nunca la dejaban en paz por mucho tiempo, porque a ella no le gustaba nadie de forma amorosa, y tampoco tenía citas cada fin de semana como las otras dos. Y ahora, con Sasuke, no iba a ser una excepción: Karin e Ino iban a darle su apoyo, iban a intentar dejarlos a solas, iban a programar salidas, y seguramente iba a terminar resultando que Sasuke nada quería con ella…

La comida, que al fin de cuentas sí fue sushi, terminó rápido y cuando Sakura se dedicaba a retirar los platos de la mesa de su cocina, en el primer piso, a Tenten le sonó el celular. Las chicas dejaron la conversación que estaban teniendo para más tarde, para que la castaña pudiera responder.

—¿Hola? ¿Papá? —Tenten alzó una ceja al oír la voz de Tian Ama del otro lado, el hombre trabajaba casi a todas horas y nunca la llamaba, menos cuando sabía que ella también estaba trabajando— ¿Qué?... ¿A qué hora? —Las demás seguían con la boca cerrada, mirando a Tenten hablar mientras Sakura lavaba los trastos— Sí, no creo que haya inconveniente… Está bien. Adiós —La chica colgó.

—¿Pasó algo?

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntaron Ino y Karin al mismo tiempo, Sakura también estaba intrigada pero no dijo nada; terminó de lavar y se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado antes.

—No pasó nada, es que anoche papá tuvo una reunión en casa con su jefe que vino desde China y el hijo de éste; y aparentemente el hijo que tiene aproximadamente nuestra edad, quiere quedarse a trabajar en Tokio, y papá me pidió que le muestre la ciudad… Al parecer él vendrá esta tarde a la cafetería, y se quedará un rato.

—¿Y es atractivo? —Preguntó Ino sonriente. Apoyándose en la mesa para estar más cerca de Tenten que estaba justo frente a ella. Tenten se quedó pensativa unos segundos imaginándose a Rock Lee en su mente.

—No es feo… Pero es muy extraño.

—¿Extraño? —Karin hizo cara de no comprender.

Las chicas ya habían bajado nuevamente al local, dispuestas a abrir en el turno de la tarde. Karin se había puesto a limpiar el suelo mientras que Ino y Sakura estaban del otro lado de la barra contando el cambio y acomodando tazas. Tenten había salido a colocar las mesas y carteles que comúnmente ponían afuera cuando caía la tarde.

—Yo creo que la próxima vez que Uchiha Sasuke venga, va a pedirte algún contacto —Comenzó Ino nuevamente con el tema. Sakura no la miró, pero sí sintió que su amiga se estaba preocupando por ella; tal vez, de entre todos los chicos que había conocido Sasuke estaba siendo el que más le interesaba, y Sakura supuso que eso se notaba.

—Bueno… Sólo resta esperar —Suspiró la joven terminando de contar el cambio de la caja registradora.

—Es una mierda esa instancia —Refunfuñó Karin desde lejos—. Cuando no sabes si ya tienes la suficiente confianza para enviarle una solicitud a alguna red social, pero crees que a él le gustas y es lo que espera. Y entonces, no estás segura de si te dará su número, o prefiere que des el primer paso y lo contactes tú —Karin terminó de pasar un trapo húmedo a las mesas y volteó a mirar a sus compañeras de trabajo. Tenten, entró en ese momento limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—Bueno… Nunca antes me había pasado —Dijo Sakura inquieta por todo el monólogo de la pelirroja que la miraba desde detrás de sus gruesos lentes—. Si él me diera su número… O alguna forma de contactarlo ¡Yo lo haría!... Pero la verdad, ni siquiera me dio esa opción, así que no puedo estar segura de que esté interesado en mí.

—Sí que está interesado, créeme que lo he visto seguido, no de cerca, pero siempre está con el estúpido de Suigetsu. Y te puedo asegurar que así se ve cuando está interesado…

Sakura sonrió involuntariamente, si Karin decía que estaba interesado realmente lo estaba, ella tenía experiencia con el tema y lo conocía más que todas las demás en esa habitación. El problema era que si estaba interesado ¡¿Por qué no se comunicaba más con ella?! Sólo un par de conversaciones al azar no decían mucho. Realmente se sentía en la necesidad de que el chico le pasara su número telefónico, o alguna red social… Algo para contactarlo.

—Me siento como la chica de la canción… ¿Cómo era?

—¿Cuál canción? —Preguntó Ino dejando en un estante la taza que había lavado. Ella se sabía todas las canciones de moda.

—Ya es algo vieja… Ya sabes la de… La de la chica que quiere el número del chico…. Y al final es gay.

—¡La de la novia psicópata! —Chilló Karin. A ella le fascinaba esa canción, era pegadiza y divertida. Y muy bailable.

—¡Ah! —Ino sonrió, tomó una cuchara que tenía en la mano y la colocó cerca de su boca como si fuera un micrófono, para pronunciar (en un inglés muy malo) la letra de la canción, al ritmo que se movía— _I threw a wish in the well. Don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked at you as it fell. And now you're in my way._

Tenten empezó a reír por el comportamiento de la rubia, mientras ésta, fingiendo que era Carly Rae Jepsen, ponía su mejor voz y bailoteaba en el lugar mientras entonaba. Karin y Sakura se sumaron rápidamente a las risas.

— _I trade my soul for a wish. Pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for This. But now you're in my way. Your stare was holding. Ripped jeans. Skin was showing. Hot night. Wind was blowing. Where you think you're going baby?_

—¡Oh, Dios, esto tengo que guardarlo para la historia! —Comentó Karin entre risas, al momento que sacaba de sus vaqueros negros el teléfono celular y empezaba a grabar a Ino que se había subido a la barra y la utilizaba como escenario.

—¡Vamos, Sakura, es tu canción! —Pidió la rubia a los gritos mientras Sakura, algo colorada, subía también para empezar el estribillo junto con su amiga.

— _Hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby. But here's my number. So call me maybe. Hey I just met you. And this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe. And all the other boys. Try to chase me. But here's my number. So call me maybe._

Todas rieron a carcajadas por la pésima imitación, Ino y Sakura se bajaron de donde estaban paradas y comenzaron a limpiar rápidamente, mientras Karin les advertía que el video circularía por todas sus redes sociales; y empezaban a abrir la tienda.

—¿A dónde vas? —La voz de Hanabi detuvo a Hinata en la puerta de su casa. La preadolescente la miraba con sus ojos blancuzcos despiertos y brillantes. Parecía tener la esperanza de ir con Hinata, y ésta lo percibió rápidamente. Le sonrió con ternura.

—¿Estás aburrida?

—Muy —Aclaró la más joven revoleando los ojos.

—Bueno… Sólo voy a una cafetería muy bella que queda aquí en el centro. Si quieres venir…

Hanabi no lo dudó, se agarró el cabello, largo, y lo amarró en un rodete que le quedó bastante chueco, pero no le importó, una vez tuvo el cabello atado salió por la puerta al lado de su hermana mayor.

—¿Es muy lejos?

—No, sólo a algunas cuadras… Frente a la casa de Neji.

—Ah… Sí, escuché de su existencia —Hanabi caminó casi trotando, alegre por salir de su casa. Hinata sabía lo malo que era para ella el encierro. Ahora que estaba de vacaciones en la secundaria, no salía a ningún lado. Estaba en una edad complicada, no se le permitía salir de fiesta porque era muy chica, pero estaba muy grande como para ir a la plaza o al circo. A Hinata no le había afectado pasar por esa edad, ya que siempre había sido una chica solitaria y tranquila, pero su hermana menor era muy diferente a ella.

Llegaron al lugar, ya estaba abierto y rebosaba de gente. Las chicas que atendían el lugar estaban trabajando duramente, sin descanso.

—¿Quieres sentarte adentro o prefieres afuera? —Preguntó la mayor.

—Afuera hace mucho calor, vayamos adentro —Hinata deseó poder encontrar una mesa libre entre tanto tumulto de gente. Con razón las mesas exteriores estaban vacías, de verdad el calor se había vuelto sofocante y desesperante. Hinata y Hanabi encontraron rápidamente una mesa que se estaba vaciando, las personas que estaban saliendo del local eran dos muchachas jóvenes, de algunos años más que Hanabi pero no habrían terminado aún la escuela. Iban riendo con sus licuados en las manos, envasados en vasos descartables de los que usaban para cuando el cliente pedía «para llevar»

Matsuri y su amiga, Sari de largo cabello castaño y bonitos ojos, salieron riendo del Refugio, comentando algunas anécdotas y chismoseando sobre compañeros de clase. Estaban de vacaciones y habían comenzado a disfrutarlas a todo. No llegaron a hacer ni dos pasos que, entre risas, ambas chocaron contra dos pechos; uno flacucho y el otro bastante más musculoso. El refresco de banana que Matsuri estaba bebiendo se cayó de sus manos y fue a parar a todo el pantalón oscuro del muchacho con el que se había topado, dando la impresión de que éste se había orinado en los pantalones.

—¡¿Pero qué?!

—Lo siento, lo siento ¡Oh, por dios! Iba distraída —Matsuri levantó la vista y se topó con dos ojos verde acuosos que no dejaban de verla; el chico, de haber tenido cejas, las habría tenido fruncidas. Iba vestido tan de negro como en ocasiones anteriores y la persona que estaba a su lado estaba igual, la diferencia era su cabello; que el de Gaara era rojo, y el de su acompañante castaño; y el color del lápiz delineador, el de uno negro y el del otro morado—. De verdad lo lamento.

—Sí que eres torpe… —Le dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja y ronca.

—Perdón, de verdad lo siento.

—Apúrate, Gaara —Interrumpió el acompañante de manera hosca y fría mientras se dirigía a la cafetería. Sari estaba en silencio, mirando a aquel chico de mirada fría y distante.

—Voy a empezar a creer que te chocas conmigo apropósito, Matsuri… —Suspiró el joven. A ella la tomó por sorpresa que se acordara de su nombre, sólo una vez se lo había dicho y, aunque no había sido mucho tiempo atrás, era curioso que recordara a alguien con quien no tenía ningún tipo de relación.

—No lo hagas, de verdad que fue sin querer —Para su sorpresa el joven muchacho rio divertido.

—Igual tenía calor —Dijo mirándose las pegajosas piernas llenas de pedazos de banana—. Ven, te pagaré otro… —Sari y Matsuri intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad mientras Gaara comenzaba a caminar hacia donde su hermano había ido. Las dos colegialas lo siguieron sin disimular su asombro.

—No es necesario que me compres nada… Yo misma puedo pagar otra bebida —Informó Matsuri sintiéndose culpable— Encima te ensucié todo… Lo siento de verdad, no tienes que pagarme nada.

—Deja de chillar, dije que voy a hacerlo —Su voz era mandona y autoritaria. Tan así que ni Matsuri ni Sari quisieron decir nada más. Gaara pidió en la barra, a la chica de cabellos rosados que atendía, otro batido de banana para llevar, y se pidió algo fresco también para él.

Kankuro se había sentado en una mesa doble, de las de más atrás y estaba siendo atendido por la chica rubia y bonita. Sai no había ido, había puesto una excusa estúpida y se había quedado en su casa, con sus padres y su hermano. Gaara pagó las bebidas y le entregó el licuado a Matsuri mientras tomaba de encima de la barra varias servilletas de papel y se limpiaba con la mano libre el pantalón lo más que podía. Matsuri tomó su refresco y le echó una mirada de pena y gratitud, mezcladas por igual.

—Lo siento de verdad… Y gracias por la bebida. Déjame al menos pagarte la mitad.

—No. —Gaara comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa en la que estaba su hermano, pero Matsuri lo siguió buscando en sus bolsillos el efectivo que traía. Sari se quedó más atrás, aún de piedra y bastante impresionada.

—Por favor… —Gaara se sentó en su lugar y Matsuri se quedó parada a su lado, sintiendo la mirada fija y penetrante de Kankuro en su rostro— Déjame pagarte la mitad.

—Te dije que no. No seas terca y vete de aquí antes de que me enoje —Gaara no volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. Eres una niña, seguramente no trabajas y tienes que pedirle dinero a tus padres, así que guárdalo para algo mejor —La espantó con la mano como si fuera una mosca. Matsuri torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza.

—No soy mucho más niña que tú, y al menos yo sí tengo modales —Dejó una bola de billetes aboyados sobre la mesa y se marchó rápidamente para que el pelirrojo no pudiera espetarle nada, tomando a su amiga por la ropa y arrastrándola hacia afuera con ella.

—Y después le decimos a Neji que venga ¿no? —Le preguntaba Hanabi a Hinata mientras ésta divisaba a un rubio muy conocido entrando al local y buscando con la mirada algún lugar vacío. Nuevamente todo estaba lleno, como el día que Hinata y Naruto se conocieron, a ésta le saltó el estómago cuando él posó sus ojos celestes en ella y le sonrió mostrando todos sus perfectos dientes blancos. El muchacho levantó una mano y la saludó, y ella respondió al saludo de la misma manera. Hanabi miró a quién se dirigía su hermana y se sorprendió cuando notó que el rubio apuesto caminaba hasta allá sonriéndole.

—¡Ey, Hina! —Hinata le sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Hola, Naruto ¿Tomas asiento?

—¿No te molesta? Parece que siempre vengo a un horario poco conveniente… —Fijó su vista en Hanabi— ¿Quién es?

—Mi hermana menor, Hanabi Hyuga.

—Es un gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki —Se presentó él con todas sus energías de siempre— ¿Hoy no viene tu primo? —Le preguntó a la mayor sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

—Tal vez más tarde…

—Qué suerte porque me asusta un poco… ¡Oye Karin! —Llamó haciéndose oír por encima del ruido que la gente hacía al hablar. La pelirroja que pasaba cerca volteó a ver a su primo— Tráeme un sándwich por favor, y también algo para beber… Cualquier cosa, pero que no tenga alcohol —La chica asintió y se marchó a tomar del refrigerador el pedido del joven.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, Naruto? ¿Saliste de trabajar?

—Nah… —Su respuesta fue concisa y directa, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no había contestado apropiadamente, añadió:— Estoy de vacaciones, pero sólo me quedan pocos días ¿Qué hay de ti, salen a pasear a menudo juntas? —Preguntó esta vez en general, tanto para Hinata como para su hermana. Karin llegó con la orden y la depositó sobre la mesa, luego se marchó sin esperar más.

—No —Contestó Hanabi rápidamente—, casi nunca. Pero hoy yo estaba muy aburrida en casa, ¿de dónde conoces a mi hermana? —Se interesó sin disimular, y apoyó el brazo sobre la mesa, mirando más de cerca al rubio que comenzaba a engullir de forma brutal el sándwich de miga y fiambre, cortado en un triángulo perfecto y tostado posteriormente, que Karin le había servido.

—De aquí… De ésta cafetería. La conocí hace un tiempo… No mucho.

—¿Y se hicieron amigos tan rápido?

—Sí, puede decirse… —Naruto se encogió de hombros y volvió a darle un mordisco al sándwich— incluso bailamos en la fiesta ¿Lo recuerdas Hinata? —Ambos miraron a la aludida que se había puesto roja como un tomate y bebía sin parar la bebida que había pedido para no tener que verlos a la cara. Asintió sin dejar de beber.

—¿Fuiste a la fiesta de papá? Escuché que alguien murió… Y ahora está teniendo muchos problemas. Lo involucran con todo lo sucedido, aunque indirectamente… Le está afectando — Naruto miró a la menor que le había seguido hablando.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho, no lo sabía. Pero es una radio muy buena, saldrán adelante. De todas formas… —Buscó en los bolsillos de su vaquero, con algo de dificultad, ya que estaba sentado y los bolsillos le quedaban muy apretados— Si necesitas algo, Hinata… Ayuda o apoyo de algún tipo —Sacó su celular y lo depositó sobre la mesa, desbloqueándolo de forma táctil con el dedo—, puedes llamarme, te pasaré mi número.

Hinata enrojeció más y Hanabi le sonrió a su hermana con picardía.

Tenten salió de atender una mesa que se estaba desocupando y fue de inmediato a buscar algo para limpiar rápidamente antes de que fuera ocupada por alguien más. Se metió detrás de la barra y se agachó para buscar, en los estantes de más abajo; justo al lado de donde Sakura estaba cobrándoles a unas personas; un repasador y un rociador con perfume frutal. Cuando se levantó, se topó con la cara de Neji mirándola con sus ojos blancos y hermosos. Estaba recién duchado, a juzgar por su cabello húmedo y su ropa impecable y lisa, sin una sola arruga, como si recién la hubiese planchado. Tenten se sobresaltó al verlo, y de un segundo al otro, su rostro pasó de susto a pena; enrojeció e intentó calmarse de a poco.

—Hola… —Saludó nerviosa.

—Hola, ¿qué hacías allí abajo? Me diste un susto —Admitió él con una sonrisa de lado.

—Buscaba esto —Le mostró los productos devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Yo también me asusté al verte. Allí está —Señaló con el índice la mesa que estaban ocupando las primas de él y Naruto.

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó el chico sin comprender.

—Tu prima, ¿Vienes a encontrarte con ella? —Tenten estaba a punto de salir de detrás de la barra cuando Neji miró sobre su hombro, vio a Hinata y a Hanabi riendo por una anécdota que el rubio estaba contando con muchos ademanes, y volvió la vista hacia el frente para contestar.

—No, es una coincidencia. Venía a comprar unas cervezas. Me quedan enfrente, es un camino más corto que el que tengo al supermercado.

—Oh… Lo siento, creí que venías con ellas. En seguida te las doy —Tenten dejó los productos sobre la barra, se dio media vuelta y abrió el refrigerador bajito que tenía a sus espaldas. Sacó dos botellas pequeñas de cerveza y se las entregó —¿Necesitabas algo más?

—No, sólo eso… Es que vendrá un amigo a mirar el partido y no tenía nada que ofrecerle —Se excusó pagando rápidamente las bebidas.

—Ah, qué bien… Espero que ganen —Neji rio.

—No tienes ni idea ¿verdad? —Tenten rio también.

—Para nada… —Neji la saludó con un movimiento de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban su primas para saludarlas, pero Tenten lo detuvo con el sonido de su voz— Oye… ¿Cómo está el tema de la radio? —Neji volteó. Tenten se le había acercado un poco y tenía en las manos los productos de limpieza de nuevo— No quiero ser entrometida, lo siento, es que… Debes estar con mucho trabajo…

—Sí, bastante… Pero no es nada que no vaya a olvidarse y solucionarse con el tiempo —Comentó él asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Debe ser duro. Al menos tienes a tu prima que te apoya ¿verdad? Y tus padres ¿te ayudan en algo o son más bien del tipo que… prefieren que resuelvas tus problemas por ti mismo?

—Eeeh… Yo… Tengo apoyo, pero mis padres fallecieron —Tenten volvió a enrojecer y ocultó la vista, mirando hacia abajo.

—Lo siento tanto. No tenía idea.

—No tenías por qué saberlo. No te preocupes.

—Espero que se resuelvan tus… —La frase quedó en el aire, Tenten había vuelto a levantar la cabeza y a mirarlo a los ojos, pero alguien la había llamado distrayéndola. Un joven de enormes cejas pobladas y cabello negro en corte de taza se acercó a ellos.

—Tenten —Le sonrió, ella lo saludó también algo incómoda.

—Hola, Lee…

—¿Es tu amigo? —Preguntó el joven sonriendo mientras le extendía la mano a Neji para saludarlo. Éste la aceptó y se la estrechó sin inconveniente alguno.

—Soy un cliente habitual, es todo —Contestó él por ella que volvió a bajar la cabeza—. Neji Hyuga —Se presentó.

—Soy Rock Lee… —El saludo culminó ahí, y el cliente se marchó a saludar a sus primas. Lee miró a Tenten sonriente— Oye ¿Interrumpí algo?

—No, no, para nada —Se apresuró a contestar la chica caminando entre la gente a limpiar la mesa. Lee la siguió. Tenten comenzó a fregarla y a quitar las pocas cosas que los que antes la habían utilizado dejaron—. Mi padre me avisó que vendrías ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, claro. El mío insistió en que debería amigarme contigo, supuse que no era mala idea; así que acepté. Espero no te moleste.

—Para nada.

Tenten no estaba descontenta con tener que mostrarle la ciudad a un joven agradable, tampoco le importaba que fuera a verla a su lugar de trabajo, pero sí le molestaba que su padre y, al parecer, el padre de él creyeran que podían hacerlos amigos… E incluso algo más, para sacar beneficios entre ellos. Lee no parecía mostrarse molesto con eso. Tal vez, ni siquiera estaba al tanto.

—Lamento molestarte en tu horario de trabajo, sé que no está bien… Y veo que tienes bastante; pero… mi padre insistió en que tal vez podías retirarte temprano y podíamos salir a pasear a algún lado.

—Yo… No lo sé —Se excusó la joven mirando a su alrededor—. Si la clientela aminora no tendré ningún problema. Pero no dejaré a las chicas solas con tanta gente.

—Lo entiendo y lo respeto. Me parece muy bien tu decisión. Así que… Me quedaré un rato si no te molesta.

—Muy bien, puedes tomar asiento en esta mesa, ya está limpia.

—Creo que me quedaré en la barra si no te molesta.

—Adelante —Tenten le sonrió y lo condujo hasta el lugar, al pasar miró a Neji de reojo que estaba marchándose del local con sus dos cervezas en mano. Cuando llegaron, Tenten volvió a guardar los artículos de limpieza en los estantes bajos de la barra mostrador, y Lee se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había del otro lado— ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Claro ¿Qué tienen?

—Pues… Café, capuchino, licuados de varias frutas distintas, también batidos de chocolate o de fresa, hay bebidas gaseosas, jugos frutales, cervezas… También servimos medialunas simples y rellenas, sándwiches tostados, tortas por porciones… Ya sabes, cosas de desayuno y de merienda o para un tentempié.

—Ya veo por qué es un lugar tan concurrido —Comentó Lee después del conteo que Ama Tenten le había hecho.

—También servimos helados… —Añadió una chica detrás de la china. Una joven con sonrisa hermosa y cabellos rosados, ojos verde esmeralda y piel suave. Lee la miró por largos segundos sin poder creer cuán bella podía ser una persona.


	16. El video

**Canción: Lo más lindo/ Las pastillas del abuelo**

 **-*El video*-**

Kiba se sentía un idiota. Vestido con su abrigo de cuero, sus vaqueros negros y rasgados, sus borceguíes y escuchando siempre rock o heavy metal como si fuera un chico duro cuando en el fondo se moría de ganas de recitarle poemas de Neruda a la chica que él amaba; y lo peor de todo era que no era correspondido. Su amor no era correspondido por la chica en cuestión, y eso lo frustraba porque tenía que dejar de lado su orgullo y toda su personalidad de «macho alfa» para ser dulce y tierno con ella y, que por una vez, se fijara en él como en algo más que un simple compañero. Había sido la persona más buena y carismática con ella, quitando de en medio su ego, pero ella lo había seguido rechazando sin siquiera notarlo. Y pese a los comentarios y advertencias de su mejor amigo Shino, Kiba supo de inmediato que uno quiere lo que no puede conseguir. Y si él siempre había estado dispuesto a dejar de lado todo para salir tras Hinata ahora debía hacer lo opuesto.

Por eso, le había pedido a su hermana Hana, que a su vez conocía a un chico que trabajaba en un estadio de fútbol, que le consiguiera dos entradas para un concierto que se llevaría a cabo en ese lugar. Y su adorada hermana le había conseguido dos de los mejores lugares, a un precio bajísimo ¿Que si iba a invitar a Hinata? ¡Claro que no! Las entradas eran para alguien más; para una chica que ayudaría en su plan de conquistar de una vez por todas a la chica de sus sueños.

Dejó los boletos sobre un escritorio y tomó una guitarra criolla que tenía a un lado, la posó sobre sus rodillas y le escribió a Shino un rápido texto de WhatsApp. « _Esta vez Hina será mía. Siempre ha estado lejos pero ahora se acercará sola, y terminarás dándome la razón_ » Su amigo nuevamente había estado en desacuerdo con su plan.

Acomodó la guitarra y se puso a cantar aquella canción que siempre lo atormentaba, porque le recordaba tanto a Hinata y a su situación con ella que le daba ira. Había decidido que ya no le molestaría más oírla. Ya que dentro de poco las cosas cambiarían.

— _Lo más lindo del mar es cuando por completo lo moja la hermosura de tu pelo. Lo gracioso del sol es cuando no ve nada, le encandila los ojos la luz de tu mirada. Lo lindo de la noche y las estrellas es que tu rostro habita en todas ellas, lo lindo de mi vida es el saber que la gobierna tu ser. Lo lindo de tocarte es que me mata, no me das tiempo ni de entrar en coma, lo más lindo del viento es cuando trata de ir de la mano junto con tu aroma. Pero eres para mí como la luna, que podría contemplarte hasta ser viejo, radiante y más hermosa que ninguna pero siempre tan lejos. Pero siempre tan lejos… Pero siempre tan lejos._

—Así que medicina ¿eh? —Lee estaba hablando con Sakura que no podía creer que se pudiera llevar tan bien con alguien que acababa de conocer. El joven tomaba un café helado y saboreaba una medialuna de manteca mientras conversaba con Sakura y Tenten sentado en el taburete. La cafetería ya se había vaciado bastante para esa parte de la tarde. Ino estaba terminando de limpiar una mesa que se había desocupado recientemente, y Karin atendía nuevamente a su primo que reía como un niño en pleno éxtasis de juegos, con las primas de Neji Hyuga.

—Sí, me apasiona. Mi tía es médica y me encanta desde pequeña, aunque sé que soy algo blanda y me da un poco de miedo eso de… ver cadáveres. Las prácticas de verdad me matan, y eso que todavía no empezamos con nada muy duro.

—Ya veo, a mí no me interesa tanto la administración de empresas pero es lo que mi padre desea. Así que… es lo que voy a hacer.

Tenten frunció el entrecejo.

—Pero ¿No tienes una meta? ¿No deseas ser alguien más? Creí que tus padres eran mucho más abiertos que los míos.

—Mis padres son buenos. Mi padre es muy respetado y tiene mucho dinero por su empresa y quiere que yo también tenga una buena vida en el futuro; así como también quiere introducir a mi hermano pequeño en las empresas cuando tenga edad; pero eso no quiere decir que nos prohíba hacer otras actividades. Yo, por ejemplo, soy profesor de Judo, sólo que no estoy ejerciendo por el momento.

—Vaya, ¿se te dan bien las artes marciales? —Tenten se impresionó. El chico tenía pinta de todo menos de alguien atlético.

—Sí, bastante bien. He ganado algunos torneos en China —Lee se miró el reloj de pulsera que tenía y se apresuró a terminar de beber el café, el cual ya era bastante poco—. Lo siento, Tenten, pero si no puedes salir conmigo hoy será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día. Tengo algunos papeles que firmar para la empresa y no me gustaría dejarlo para mañana… Será mejor que me vaya.

—Claro, no hay problema, y en serio lamento no haberte podido acompañar, pero si puedes el fin de semana estoy libre.

—Será un gusto verte; entonces… Sakura ha sido un placer enorme conocerte —Saludó Lee a la chica que le sonrió con sus ojos verdes muy brillantes.

—Igualmente, Lee. Me agradó charlar contigo.

Lee volvió a sonreírle y dejó el dinero sobre la barra antes de agarrar el pedazo de medialuna que le quedaba y llevárselo, saliendo por la puerta principal.

Cuando Lee salió, Kiba entró pasándole por al lado. Buscó con su mirada y ensanchó la sonrisa sin ningún disimulo al ver a Hinata en una mesa, hablando con su hermanita menor y con Naruto. El estómago se le encogió al verlos juntos: Naruto y Hinata pasaban mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, pero eso no le impediría seguir con el plan.

—¡Ey, Ino! —Habló en voz muy alta, varias miradas cayeron en él; entre ellas la de Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi. La aludida lo miró sobre su hombro mientras acomodaba un servilletero sobre la mesa. En el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sobresalía el repasador húmedo que había utilizado para limpiar la misma superficie.

—¿Sí? —La chica se acercó a Inuzuka que la miró sonriéndole mientras notaba cómo las miradas de todos los que lo habían visto volvían a sus lugares. Eso no le importó, sabía que Ino haría tal escándalo que toda la atención de la clientela volvería a recaer sobre ellos.

—Tengo algo para ti… —Ino se acercó caminando despacio, con expresión de no comprender del todo— Dos boletos para ir a ver a _Coldplay._ Dime que quieres ir porque ya las compré —Le mostró los dos tickets e Ino sonrió impresionada. La rubia lanzó un chillido, que como Kiba dedujo, provocó que todos en la tienda volvieran a mirarlos. Ino envolvió el cuello de Kiba entre sus bracitos y levantó los pies haciendo que Kiba tuviera que sostenerla por la cintura para auparla.

—¡Oh, Dios, esto es genial! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Kiba clavó su mirada castaña en Hinata, que lo estaba viendo a los ojos con una expresión que le pareció curiosa. Casi como si quisiera estar en lugar de Ino, o eso le pareció a él, y lo hizo sentir satisfecho. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Hyuga Hinata retiró la mirada de forma rápida y volvió a mirar la mesa en la que estaba con su hermana y Naruto. Kiba sonrió orgulloso y dejó a Ino de nuevo en el suelo.

—¿Te parece si nos vemos el día del concierto un par de horas antes? Para poder llegar a tiempo —Miraba a Ino de a ratos, y de cuando en cuando miraba por encima de su hombro hacia la mesa de Hinata, que observaba a su hermanita que estaba hablando de algo, pero parecía escuchar atenta la conversación que Inuzuka y Yamanaka estaban teniendo.

—Sí, claro ¿Me pasarás a buscar por mi casa o prefieres que nos veamos allí directamente?

—Pasaré por ti. No te dejaré ir sola, es lejos y a una hora algo peligrosa —Ino sonrió ampliamente al oírlo hablar.

—Muchas gracias ¿Qué te hizo pensar en mí?

Kiba se rascó la nuca pensando en qué decirle.

—A decir verdad conseguí las entradas de oferta, y como había estado hablando contigo de esto… Bueno, se me ocurrió invitarte —Los ojos de Hinata volvían a estar posados en él de a ratos.

—De verdad te lo agradezco.

Naruto chasqueó los dedos frente a los ojos de Hinata que estaba mirando a Kiba inquisitivamente. Hanabi, a un lado del rubio y frente a su hermana, estaba dejando de reír por una anécdota que Uzumaki había contado.

—Hinata… ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó el chico algo incómodo con la falta de interés de ella— Pareces distraída.

Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Kiba. Uno de los chicos que más lo habían molestado en la secundaria. Un maldito egocentrista y caprichoso.

—Está todo en orden, lo siento… Es que Kiba es mi compañero de Universidad y, la verdad, no sabía que estaba saliendo con la camarera…

—¿Con Ino? Nah, no creo —Contestó Naruto mirando sobre su hombro a los dos jóvenes que estaban hablando entre sonrisas y mirando las entradas que la rubia tenía ahora en sus manos.

—Sólo me llamó la atención, lamento no haberte escuchado atentamente.

—¿Te gusta ese chico, Hina?— Preguntó Hanabi con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Naruto se acomodó nervioso en la silla, intentando no hacer contacto visual con ninguna de las dos.

Hinata había enrojecido rápidamente de pies a cabeza, y se acomodaba el pelo detrás de las orejas sólo para tener algo que hacer con las manos. Inquieta.

—No, claro que no —Su respuesta fue clara. Era notable que decía la verdad, pero así y todo su incomodidad era mucha—. Es sólo que… —Bajó la voz y Naruto volvió a mirarla para prestarle más atención a su contestación casi inaudible— creí que Kiba estaba… estaba enamorado de mí, pero si está con la chica rubia quiere decir que estuve equivocada todo este tiempo… —Naruto volvió a moverse incómodo. Era obvio lo que Kiba intentaba, estaba queriendo que Hinata se sintiera celosa. A Naruto le conmovía la inocencia de la chica pero hasta su hermanita menor era más despierta que ella. Tenía que actuar rápido o Kiba lograría confundir a Hinata; las cosas nunca se le habían dado bien a Uzumaki cuando tenía a Inuzuka en contra. Lo mejor era apresurarse.

—Hinata… ¿Te gustaría que…? —Naruto se quedó sin palabras. Kiba los estaba mirando fijamente y con mucha seriedad desde detrás de Ino que seguía hablando muy parlanchina con la vista clavada en las entradas— ¿Te gustaría salir algún día de estos?

Hinata volvió a enrojecer.

Habían dado las siete de la tarde, Itachi estaba tirado en el sofá mirando una película y comiendo galletitas y chocolates que alguien amablemente había dejado en el buzón junto con una tarjeta cariñosa. Había llegado de trabajar hacía sólo pocos minutos y aún llevaba el uniforme de policía puesto; Sasuke, en la misma sala pero utilizando la computadora de escritorio que tenían revisaba las redes sociales como era costumbre intentando distraer su mente de Sasori. Quería encontrar la manera de conquistar a esa chica de ojos verdes antes de que cualquier desquiciado pervertido le ganara el juego.

Husmeaba el inicio de Facebook: tenía algunas notificaciones que aún no había abierto, generalmente eran estupideces de familiares lejanos que preguntaban por cómo estaban Itachi y él, pero a Sasuke no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Si cualquiera de esas personas se hubiera interesado por ello cuando sus padres murieron no estarían tan solos los dos. También había muchas solicitudes de amistad que solían ser de chiquillas que conseguían su nombre y apellido por medio de alguna otra puberta, y así se extendían más y más. Cada vez era más grande la suma de chicas que querían tener su número de teléfono, su amistad en Facebook o las que le llevaban chocolatitos y tortas a la puerta de la casa. A Itachi no le molestaba y agregaba a la mayoría a sus redes sociales por «amabilidad» pero a Sasuke no le interesaba ser amable.

Jamás había agregado a Facebook a gente que no fuera cercana. Ni siquiera a esas chicas con las que había estado de vez en cuando, siempre lo había considerado peligroso. Agregaba a una luego a otra y empezaba el caos. Además, con sólo tener su amistad en Facebook, cualquier persona podía ver con quién se relacionaba, qué hacía o hasta qué pensaba (si es que lo plasmaba en su muro) y eso para Sasuke era un riesgo que no quería correr.

Regla número 1: Jamás llevarlas a casa.

Regla número 2: No agregarlas a las redes sociales.

Regla número 3: No presentar a familiares o amigos (Esa regla, por lo general, se rompía con Itachi, pero Itachi tenía casi el mismo comportamiento que él así que no era un riesgo)

Esas eran las bases de su comportamiento con las chicas. Se comunicaba con ellas por medio de WhatsApp y viéndose personalmente. De otra forma no podía ser.

Una publicación de Karin Uzumaki llamó su atención. Estaba bajando el inicio para ver publicaciones más antiguas cuando un video publicado por la pelirroja bonita de la cafetería empezó a reproducirse. Era un video grabado muy caseramente, amateur por completo. Había poca iluminación y se escuchaban risas y sonidos de fondo, pero la base del video era a Ino, la rubia, cantando sobre la barra mostrador de la cafetería y animado a Sakura a subir. Sasuke sonrió y se colocó los auriculares para que su hermano no escuchara, verificando, sobre su hombro, que seguía mirando la película. Sakura subía a la barra con su amiga y le seguía la canción llegando al estribillo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Uchiha. Pocas veces antes había visto a una chica a la que no le interesaran las vergüenzas, o que no se llenara de pudor al hacer algo divertido. En ese video claramente se veían emocionadas, riendo, cantando, bailando, siendo ellas mismas… Y era alentador. Era adorable.

Sakura le pareció la mejor chica que había conocido hasta la fecha; no sólo era bonita, reservada y trabajadora, sino que también era inteligente y divertida. Tenía muchas cualidades como para ser desperdiciada con un idiota como Sasori.

Si no se apresuraba…

Pero romper las reglas no era una opción. Sasuke se quitó los auriculares y los dejó a un lado. Miró, de nuevo, sobre su hombro para verificar que Itachi no estaba viéndolo y entró al perfil de Sakura que estaba etiquetada en el video.

En su foto de perfil se veía sonriente abrazando a la mujer rubia con la que había hablado la otra vez: su madre. Ambas se veían felices en la foto. Comenzó a bajar en busca de algo interesante, tenía casi todo bloqueado para quienes no eran sus amigos; de amigos en común tenían sólo a Karin, al menos eso quería decir que Sasori no la había agregado… Tal vez, Sasuke, todavía corría con ventaja…

Pero agregara… ¡No! Eso era pasarse de la raya. Tenía que ser precavido como lo estaba siendo hasta ahora.

Miró algunas fotos: se encontraba en un cumpleaños con sus padres, en una plaza bebiendo una malteada con Ino, abrazada a Tenten que estaba tapada por una pila de apuntes y libros… Todo muy normal y sin embargo, para Sasuke, era impresionante. Seguía viendo animado todo lo que encontraba por allí sin saber bien qué hacer; cuando llegó a la resolución de que no necesariamente tenía que estar agregada de por vida.

Se apresuró a buscar nuevamente el video. Él era muy orgulloso como para enviar una solicitud de amistad sin demostrar antes un motivo que lo excuse. Comentó en el video rápidamente un «¿A esto se dedican cuando la clientela se va?» muy sarcástico, acompañado de un emoji, y acto seguido envió la solicitud a Sakura.

Suspiró nervioso, pensando que tal vez no era lo mejor, pero era lo correcto.

Karin estaba sentada en una silla de la cafetería, esperando a que Sakura terminase de sacar el dinero de la caja registradora para poder terminar de cerrar el lugar e irse. Afuera, todo estaba oscureciendo de forma veloz. Las estrellas habían suplantado con rapidez al sol enorme que había resplandecido todo el día. Ino estaba acomodando las escobas en un armario y Tenten estaba sentada a un lado de Karin con la vista perdida en las persianas que tapaban la vidriera del local.

Una notificación llegó a su Facebook y, al leerla, los ojos le brillaron y una sonrisa dibujó su cara.

—¡Sakura! —La aludida levantó la mirada de los billetes que contaba y miró a Karin seriamente sin saber qué se proponía. La pelirroja dio un salto en su lugar y empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba su amiga, quedándose del otro lado de la barra pero lo suficientemente cerca. Ino y Tenten, prendidas por la curiosidad avanzaron hacia ellas— ¡¿A que no sabes quién comentó el video que subí a internet?!

Sakura frunció el ceño sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

—¡Sasukito, tonta! ¡Te dijimos que estaba interesado en ti! Nunca antes había comentado nada mío —Karin le mostró la pantalla de su celular y Sakura se puso de todos los colores. Ino a su lado empezó a carcajear por la cara de su amiga, y Tenten suprimió una risa, pero su sonrisa fue más que evidente.

—¡¿En serio subiste el video, Karin?! ¡No puede ser! Qué vergüenza.

—¿Por qué asumiste que bromeaba? —Karin tenía una sonrisa amplia y miraba con ojos brillantes a Sakura que no sabía dónde esconderse— ¡¿Qué esperas?! Revisa tu teléfono.

Sakura buscó sobre la estantería que tenía detrás el celular y miró, sin relajar sus cejas, las dos notificaciones que tenía. Dos eran de Facebook y la otra era una solicitud de amistad a la misma red. El corazón le dio un brinco y contuvo la respiración. No podía ser él… Seguramente era otra persona. Abrió primero las notificaciones. « _Has sido etiquetada en un video de Karin Uzumaki_ » y la siguiente « _Sasuke Uchiha ha comentado un video en el que has sido etiquetada_ » Entró al video y leyó el comentario que segundos antes Karin le había mostrado; miró a la pelirroja a la expectativa pero ésta no le estaba prestando la menor atención, estaba tecleando rápidamente en su teléfono celular, con la lengua hacia afuera de manera graciosa. Una notificación nueva le llegó, no fue necesario comprobarla: en dónde antes sólo había estado el comentario de Sasuke preguntando si era lo que hacían en sus tiempos libres en la cafetería había, ahora, una respuesta de Karin: « _Con algo hay que matar el tiempo, Sasukito, que tú seas un aburrido no quiere decir que todos lo seamos_ » Sakura se apresuró a teclear una respuesta que dijera claramente cómo se sentía al respecto de ese video circulando por las redes sociales. Lo verían sus amigos y familiares, todos se reirían de ella. Con la cara totalmente roja envió un _«¡Qué vergüenza, no sabía que esto terminaría aquí!_ » Luego, tomando coraje, abrió la solicitud de amistad, y el corazón, latiendo desbocado en su pecho se aceleró aún más.

—Me envió amistad —Dijo casi sin voz. Sintiéndose ronca y con la garganta seca.

Las chicas a su alrededor empezaron a lanzar chillidos y comentarios del tipo romántico. Tenten era la única que no estaba alterada, pero de todas formas se mostraba ansiosa igual que las otras dos.

—Deberías contestarle —Le susurró a Sakura entre los alaridos de Ino y Karin. Sakura asintió y se apresuró a darle en « _añadir amigo_ »

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —Admitió Sakura inflando el pecho con una gran bocanada de aire. Ino y Karin seguían hablando entre ellas muy exaltadas sin hacer ningún caso a cómo se habían desarrollado los hechos.

—No tienes por qué. Es obvio que está interesado en ti.

Sakura asintió sonriente.

—¡Qué esperas! —Volvió a poner atención Ino, Karin hizo lo mismo— ¡Acepta su solicitud!

—Ya lo hice Ino —Sakura la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Temari estaba poniendo la mesa: dos platos, dos juegos de cubiertos, dos vasos, bebida, la ensalada que había preparado minutos atrás. Todo estaba bien, normal; hasta que unos alaridos masculinos la hicieron sobresaltarse. Provenían del piso de arriba, del pasillo, parecía que quien estaba gritando caminaba de un lado a otro. Al principio sólo parecían gritos sin sentido, pero de a poco, la rubia empezó a escuchar las palabras:

—¡No puede ser que ni un solo día se pueda comer en familia en esta casa! —Temari puso los ojos en blanco. Era su padre nuevamente quejándose por el comportamiento de sus dos hermanos menores. Usualmente esas cosas no sucedían: su padre Rasa Sabaku No, solía llegar del trabajo ofuscado, cenaba tranquilamente con la compañía silenciosa de Temari y después se retiraba a su habitación; pero muy de vez en cuando, una vez al mes aproximadamente, Rasa llegaba molesto porque sus hijos no compartían tiempo con él. Porque éstos se comportaban extraño e indiferentes en su presencia, y porque eran todo lo que él nunca había querido; así que protestaba, subía las escaleras para obligarlos a cenar en familia, y se salía con la suya pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacía las cosas no iban bien, generalmente Gaara y Kankuro lo trataban con tanta indiferencia que parecía que lo odiaban.

—¡Basta papá, esto es molesto! —Refunfuñaba Kankuro mientras se lo oía pisar fuerte en la escalera. Sus borceguíes grandes y pesados remarcaban cada paso con un ritmo poco singular.

—¡Hoy cenarán conmigo y con tu hermana como corresponde! ¿Qué clase de muchachos son? No se comprometen en nada. Quiero saber cómo les va en la vida, qué hacen, qué no hacen… Hace poco me enteré que fueron a una fiesta que terminó en desastre ¿Cómo no me notificaron de eso?

—¿Hay que escribirte informes, ahora? —Esa pregunta había sido formulada por Gaara que no hacía ruido al caminar por lo que Temari pudo deducir que estaba descalzo.

—No te pases de listo conmigo, aún eres un muchacho y vives bajo mi techo —Rasa abrió la puerta de la cocina y Temari se apresuró a apagar el fuego que calentaba la carne que estaba preparando. Comenzó a cortar en pedazos grandes la comida y a servirla mientras sentía a sus espaldas cómo sus hermanos y su padre se sentaban, muy tensamente, a la mesa.

Gaara y Kankuro se sentían incomprendidos, Rasa no era un mal hombre pero no estaba acostumbrado a determinadas cosas. Él nunca había sido un buen padre… Bueno, no uno cariñoso. A ninguno de los tres les había faltado nada nunca: habían tenido una buena educación, siempre habían estado bien alimentados, habían recibido atención médica, no habían pasado frío ni calor; todo había ido bien por ese lado; pero nunca habían tenido el amor y la contención de un padre. Rasa intentaba forjar una unión con sus hijos pero era muy malo haciéndolo, ya que la mayoría de las veces terminaba reprendiéndolos o juzgándolos. A Rasa le molestaba la forma en la que sus hijos varones se vestían, hablaban y pensaban.

—Cuéntenme algo… ¿Qué hicieron hoy? —Temari puso los platos faltantes y se sentó con la bandeja de carne en las manos, comenzó a servir la comida en silencio. Todo se quedó en un silencio absoluto.

—Bueno… —Comenzó la chica pensando en qué decir para cortar esa tensión. Shikamaru y ella se habían estado enviando mensajes para acordar cómo harían para comunicarles a sus familias que estaban comenzando una relación; habían estado de acuerdo en esperar un poco más, pero por cómo se estaban dando las cosas Temari se apresuró a hablar—, estoy viéndome con un chico. No es nada serio pero creo que con el tiempo podría ser importante.

El silencio se expandió más. La rubia empezó a comer incómoda.

—Espero que sea un buen muchacho y no un idiota de esos que se la pasan de vagos todo el día en la calle —Temari se apresuró a beber algo para no tener que contestar. Shikamaru sí era un vago, aunque su padre no se refería a alguien perezoso y desocupado, sino a alguien irresponsable que delinquía para vivir. Eso era lo que siempre repetía: No sean delincuentes, no se junten con delincuentes, no se metan en cosas ilegales; y Temari sabía que Rasa pensaba que Gaara y Kankuro andaban en esas cosas.

Lo peor de todo era que ella estaba consciente de que si sus hermanos querían confrontar a su padre eran capaces de meterse en ilegalidades. De allí su pensamiento de que podían estar involucrados en las drogas, aunque nunca había tenido pruebas y, por lo tanto, no podía hacerles frente.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Sabes que yo no salgo con nadie —Se apresuró a decir Kankuro. A Kankuro le gustaban las chicas, le gustaban mucho las chicas, y salía con ellas ocasionalmente pero no se ataba a una relación jamás. Creía que de esa forma su pareja podría influenciar sobre él, cambiarlo o hasta controlarlo. Temari suponía que tal vez estaba en lo cierto, pero seguía pareciéndole extremo— Gaara por otra parte… —Kankuro le echó a su hermano menor una mirada pícara y burlona; Temari y Rasa miraron rápidamente al menor de la familia que estaba fulminando a su hermano mayor, como si con una sola mirada pudiera ejecutarlo.

—¿Yo qué? —La pregunta de Gaara sonó autoritaria, pero al mismo tiempo como si lo estuviera desafiando. Parecía ponerlo a prueba ¿Sería Kankuro lo suficientemente valiente para responder a Gaara sin que éste le clave un tenedor en el ojo? Sí, probablemente. Temari olió el peligro y se puso a comer más rápido de lo usual.

—Le pagaste una bebida a esa chica… Después de que tirara la suya sobre tus pantalones ¡Guau, Gaara, un auténtico caballero! —Kankuro sonreía de lado tomándole el pelo y Gaara parecía colérico, pero tanto Rasa como Temari se quedaron sin palabras. Gaara pagándole algo a alguien ya era raro, pero lo era más si la persona en cuestión había hecho algo que solía ponerlo de malas.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que fuera amable con ella… No te hagas, Kankuro.

—Yo no me hago nada —El joven levantó los brazos como si estuviera en falta—, una cosa es ser amable y otra es actuar como un tonto en su presencia «¡Vaya, Matsuri, comenzaré a creer que es apropósito!» —Kankuro imitó una voz aguda, como si fuera Gaara aunque Gaara no tenía para nada una voz aguda. El menor se levantó de un salto y dejó su comida donde estaba, marchándose enojado por la puerta. Kankuro estalló en risas y su padre los miró a ambos enojado.

—¡Ay! ¡¿Otra vez Inoichi?! —La voz histérica de Kumiko Yamanaka resonaba por toda la casa. Deidara se asomó por las escaleras para ver la planta baja desde allí, y cuando Ino salió de su habitación en esa posición estaba su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la chica en voz baja.

—De nuevo papá va a salir con sus amigos… O eso creo —Deidara se encogió de hombros e Ino, molesta, colocó sus manos en las caderas.

—Ya me tienen harta. Mamá es muy controladora y papá es muy descuidado.

—Los dos sabemos que papá nunca engañaría a mamá… —Habló Deidara en el mismo tono de voz que su hermana menor.

—Eso es obvio pero mamá no lo sabe y papá no entiende que ella necesita que de vez en cuando se comporte como un marido ejemplar.

—Además, sólo se junta con el padre de tu ex… No es como que se fuera a un cabaret lleno de nenas… —Ino puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con fuerza. Iba a ser lo más ruda posible, estaba harta de las peleas sin sentido de sus padres. Su madre era una mujer solitaria, que se desvivía por ser la esposa perfecta y la madre perfecta, y por tomarse tanto tiempo pensando en cómo serlo no lo estaba logrando. Y su padre era un idiota, que dejaba tirada a su esposa para salir con sus amigos todos los días como si tuviera veinte años. Los dos estaban mal; Ino no podía evitar pensar que ella jamás quería llegar a esa instancia. No quería llegar a ser como ellos, no quería tener una pareja con la cual discutir día y noche, quería ser acompañada y acompañar.

Se llenó los pulmones y habló lo más fuerte posible.

—¡Ya basta ¿Pueden dejar de gritar?! —Entre los bramidos de sus progenitores su voz no se escuchó ni un poco.

—¡Ya cállense un poco! ¡Todos los vecinos los están escuchando! —Deidara se había posicionado a un lado de su hermana y había gritado con su vozarrón mucho más potente y masculino. Inoichi y Kumiko los miraron guardando silencio. La mujer agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada pero el hombre aprovechó la distracción de su mujer para abrir la puerta y marcharse de la casa dando un portazo –Mamá, ¿Puede ser que sigan con la misma discusión desde hace años? ¡Solucionen sus putos problemas y déjennos a nosotros en paz! —La mirada recriminatoria de Deidara fue dura y firme. Ya no era el niño que alguna vez había sido. Ino lo miraba algo asombrada desde su lado derecho.

—¡Váyanse a la cama, chicos! No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes… —Deidara puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a subir la escalera, Ino lo siguió en silencio, pero no llegaron muy lejos porque su madre volvió a hablar— Este fin de semana iremos a casa de la abuela, pasaremos allí todo el fin de semana, así que pueden ir preparándose.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ino volteó para mirar a su madre con ojos entornados— ¿Por qué?

—Porque acabo de llegar a esa resolución y punto. No puedo llevármelos conmigo inmediatamente porque ustedes tienen trabajos y vida, pero el fin de semana ambos quedan desocupados, nos iremos allí el viernes a la noche y regresaremos el domingo por la noche. Su padre puede quedarse aquí y arreglárselas solo en ese tiempo…

—Mamá ¿Cuántos años crees que tenemos? —Deidara era ahora el enfadado. Ino no se quedaba atrás— Soy mayor de edad y no voy a irme hasta otra ciudad para que tú y papá solucionen sus problemas; tengo planes para este fin de semana: quedé en ir con Kurotsuchi a…

—¡No me interesa Deidara, yo soy tu madre y se hace lo que digo!

—No, yo tampoco voy a ir —Dijo Ino con voz queda—. Hay un concierto muy importante aquí en Tokio y me invitaron a ir. Las entradas están agotadas pero yo ya tengo la mía…

—¡Ino, esto no se discute! ¿Acaso piensan dejarme sola? ¿A mí? ¿Su madre? ¿Se van a poner del lado de su padre?

Deidara negó con la cabeza enfurecido e Ino hizo un gesto similar. Ahí venía el berrinche. El monólogo de «hice mucho por ustedes como para que me paguen así». Podían entender que Kumiko fuera sensible, pero a veces era hartante. Ino empezó a subir las escaleras sin prestarle la menor atención.


	17. Desempleo

**Canción: Cáctus/Abel Pintos**

 **-*Desempleo*-**

El mediodía del miércoles, Naruto caminó bajo el sol fogoso hasta el taller mecánico que el profesor Kakashi tenía, en donde trabajaba habitualmente. Kakashi lo había llamado por teléfono y le había pedido que fuera a verlo lo antes posible. Naruto estaba inquieto por saber qué necesitaba, ya que se suponía que estaba de vacaciones por un tiempo más.

Muerto de calor y refugiándose del sol con una camiseta sin mangas pero con capucha, de color naranja claro, corrió los últimos metros y entró por el garaje del hombre, que estaba abierto. Kakashi Hatake, profesor de secundaria muy juvenil; peinado con su cabello gris hacia arriba con un fleco que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, y vestido con ropas cómodas y frescas; estaba agachado detrás de una enorme motocicleta aparentemente nueva, colocándole unas calcomanías en la parte baja.

—¡Viejo! Ya llegué…—Naruto tenía las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó al hombre esperando una contestación. El tipo se tomó su tiempo, terminó de pegar la calco y se levantó con cuidado apoyándose en las rodillas y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans tal y como estaba su empleado.

—Hola, Naruto… Tengo algunas cosas que decirte, y no son buenas. La verdad, es bastante lamentable…

—¿Qué pasa? Ve al grano que me estás poniendo nervioso —Naruto inspeccionó la cara de su empleador tratando de adivinar a qué se debía tanta formalidad, pero no consiguió saber nada hasta que el hombre habló de una vez por todas.

—Resulta que no podré pagarte más, mi economía no está funcionando; tuve que volver antes de lo planeado de mis vacaciones porque se me hicieron muy pesadas, me surgieron algunos imprevistos y tendré que cerrar el taller.

A Naruto se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y un peso inusual le cayó al estómago. Se estaba quedando sin trabajo, era lo único con lo que podía ayudar en su casa, y sus ahorros iban destinados a comprarse una casa barata en el futuro. Había conseguido lo suficiente para algo muy pequeño y feo, ahora, estaba ahorrando para algo un poco mejor y cerca de la casa de sus padres. Hacía algunos años que trabajaba con Kakashi Hatake, el hombre le pagaba bastante bien y con eso, Naruto, había decidido que se independizaría, y mientras tanto, ayudaría con los gastos del hogar de sus padres. Pero un desempleo así de inesperado lo dejaba con la guardia baja.

Sakura terminaba de lavar las últimas tazas que habían quedado sobre las mesas durante la jornada de la mañana y se dedicaba a acomodarlas sobre las estanterías detrás de ella. Ino había ido a limpiar un poco el baño y Tenten limpiaba, como siempre, la vereda. Karin estaba acomodando unas cajas recién llegadas de parís con café importado que según Kizashi Haruno serían toda una novedad y ayudaría a atraer aún más clientes, cuando un alarido surgió de sus pulmones, recorriendo su garganta y saliendo con la boca a más no poder. Ino salió del baño para ver a la pelirroja subirse sobre una mesa espantada, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz que se le habían resbalado un poco al pegar tal salto. Sakura también la miraba intrigada y Tenten había entrado con los ojos muy abiertos ya que había escuchado el grito también. Karin intentaba decir algo pero no lograba surgir palabra de entre sus labios, sólo pequeños grititos y señalaba como loca hacia el suelo en donde estaban las cajas con la importación.

—¿Qué ocurrió? –Tenten, con la escoba entre las manos, miraba intrigada de Karin a las cajas sin saber bien qué hacer. Las otras dos empleadas estaban igual.

—U… Una… ¡UNA RATA!

Al oír eso las otras tres también gritaron. Sakura se subió sobre la barra muerta de miedo, Ino asqueada corrió a encerrarse al baño y Tenten secundó a Karin subiéndose sobre una mesa.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¡Qué asco! –Preguntó Sakura mirando hacia los lados. No había visto al roedor pero al parecer había venido en la caja ¿Y si era más de uno? No podía ser posible.

—Hay que llamar a un fumigador, que mate a la rata… ¡Que extermine todo antes de que alguna persona se entere! Pueden llamar a un inspector y clausurar el local –Tenten razonó rápidamente explicándole la situación a Sakura.

—¡No puede ser! No podré dormir esta noche sabiendo que hay un roedor por aquí –La joven buscó en sus bolsillos el teléfono celular y buscó en Internet el número de algún exterminador— ¿Era… Era muy grande?

Karin negó con la cabeza mirando directamente a la caja, sin querer sacarle la vista de encima, para comprobar si la rata salía o no de allí.

Sakura comenzó a hablar velozmente al número que había conseguido y empezó a explicar la situación. Ino, tomando algo de valor, salió de su escondite y se subió junto con su amiga, a la barra para escuchar la conversación. Cuando Sakura colgó el teléfono se apresuró a enviar un mensaje de texto a sus padres para avisarles lo que había sucedido y la resolución a la que había llegado. Rápidamente su madre contestó con otro texto.

—Chicas… Mamá pregunta si puedo ir a dormir a la casa de alguna de ustedes, si el fumigador va a venir hoy, probablemente no pueda entrar a casa por un tiempo… Ellos irán a casa de mi tía Tsunade.

—Claro, ven conmigo –Ino fue la primera en hablar.

Las dos subieron al primer piso teniendo cuidado de no pasar cerca de la caja, donde seguramente el pobre roedor estaría más asustado que ellas. Karin y Tenten se acercaron lo más posible a la puerta a esperar a sus amigas.

Sasuke llegó acompañado de Suigetsu al Refugio, esperando por entablar conversación con Sakura, pero el local estaba cerrado; lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que para las tres de la tarde, comúnmente, se encontraba abierto, y ya eran tres y media. Ambos se miraron sin saber bien qué decir.

—Es extraño… —Susurró Suigetsu más para sí mismo que para Sasuke, pero así y todo el moreno asintió.

—Sí… —Miró su teléfono celular y escribió rápidamente un mensaje a Sakura, sonaría casual así que no correría ningún riesgo: _«¿El Refugio cerrado? ¿Qué pasa? Justo que quería tomar algo fresco…_ "

—Bueno… Supongo que podemos ir a casa –Propuso Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros— Podemos pasar por el kiosco cercano a casa y comprar algo frío para beber.

Hozuki comenzó a caminar y Sasuke echó una última mirada al local cerrado antes de ponerse a caminar detrás de Suigetsu.

—Sí, no es una mala idea –Comentó Sasuke, respondiendo al diálogo de Suigetsu, distraídamente.

Naruto entró cabizbajo a su casa. Su padre estaba revisando varios ejemplares de diferentes periódicos y encerraba con un círculo los diferentes empleos que le gustaría tomar. No vivían mal con el sueldo único de Kushina, pero a veces se necesitaba más dinero para acomodarse un poco más. Al ver esa escena, Naruto sintió una oleada de culpa en el estómago. Se empezó a preguntar si hubiera sido mejor estudiar algo, tener más posibilidades de tener un título.

Aunque a su padre no le había funcionado, tenía una carrera hecha, un título universitario, experiencia laboral… Y la mala prensa lo había tirado abajo, ahora nadie quería tomarlo en ningún lado.

—Hola, hijo ¿Cómo te fue? –Preguntó el hombre sonriéndole, con ojeras debajo de los ojos y las manos manchadas con birome azul. El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa más convincente que pudo.

—Está todo en orden –Tras decir eso, pasó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al baño y abrió la ducha sin querer hablar con nadie más por un rato. Ordenar las ideas, eso tenía que hacer. Ordenar las ideas podía llevarle horas o semanas. Esperaba que esta vez le tomara poco tiempo. Se desnudó y se metió debajo de la ducha. Desempleado. Esa palabra le resonaba en la cabeza. Tenía que encontrar un nuevo empleo rápidamente. Kakashi lo había indemnizado… O algo así, le había dado una buena suma de dinero para compensar el despido sin anticipos, pero ese dinero no le alcanzaba para mucho.

La verdad era que no culpaba a su exjefe. Él era un buen hombre, era responsable y era dedicado con lo que hacía; y Naruto sabía que ese trabajo no iba a ser eterno. Sólo era un pasatiempo para el profesor, pero tampoco imaginaba que iba a acabar tan rápido. Aún recordaba cuando había comenzado a trabajar después de acabar la educación secundaria. Para él había sido el paraíso, había conseguido empleo antes que muchos de sus compañeros con un hombre carismático y divertido como jefe; había ganado su propio dinero que, para ese entonces, le parecía bastante y le era suficiente y se había quedado allí por largos años. Largos años que no le habían servido de mucho. Suspiró debajo del agua, dejando que cada gota de frescura recorriera su cuerpo y le pegara los cabellos a la cara. Ya necesitaba un corte, tenía el pelo muy largo.

Recordaba que una vez, su tía Shijo, le había dicho que la mejor forma de relajarse y hacerse tiempo para pensar era teniendo unas buenas vacaciones. Tal vez eso le hacía falta. Naruto pensó en los ahorros que lo esperaban en su habitación… Eran para poder independizarse pero… ¿Valdría la pena gastar algo de ese dinero para poder pensar una solución que, tal vez, a la larga le haría ganar más dinero? Pero si salía mal perdería todo…

Quizás dividir los gastos con otra persona le conviniera más. Llamaría a Bee en cuanto saliera de ducharse, y la mejor parte es que no tendría que gastar dinero en el alquiler de una casa; sus padres tenían una casa pequeña cerca de un bosque, la llamaban «La casa de campo» aunque no había un campo en ningún sitio alrededor, y la utilizaban para ir de vacaciones cuando Naruto, Karin y Nagato eran más pequeños. Después de un tiempo habían dejado de ir y la casa se había quedado casi abandonada. Por suerte, todavía contaba con los servicios básicos: gas, luz, agua… Una limpieza y quedaría habitable.

Naruto se animó un poco más, después de ducharse, decidió que si llamaba a sus amigos podía hacer un viaje de algunos días para despejarse y aclarar ideas. Y, después, empezaría con todas sus energías a buscar un buen empleo.

Salió del baño envuelto en una toalla y descalzo y caminó hasta su habitación que estaba bastante desordenada. Abrió su armario y se vistió con lo primero que vio; se quedó descalzo y se puso en cuclillas para sacar el cajón inferior del placard. Allí, al fondo, detrás de todo, pegada a la pared, había una cajita de madera vieja y llena de polvo; Naruto abrió la tapa con algo de dificultad y echó una mirada adentro. Había varias pilitas de billetes amarradas con banditas elásticas. Debía tener bastante dinero allí. Sonrió, gastar un poco no haría mucha diferencia. Sacó tres piloncitos, y lo demás lo volvió a dejar en donde estaba, antes de volver a colocar el cajón.

La parte difícil sería hablar con sus padres, sin embargo eran dos personas muy comprensivas y llenas de actitud, esperaba que comprendieran rápido la situación. Sacó un enorme bolso de viaje de encima del placard. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía un viaje que requiriera la utilización de ese bolso, por lo que estaba aún más lleno de polvo que la cajita que contenía sus ahorros. El muchacho lo limpió un poco con un calcetín sucio que encontró en el suelo y comenzó a meter ropa al azar: algunas prendas de ropa interior, calcetines, algunos pantalones, unas bermudas, camisetas, abrigos finos, un juego de sábanas. Se apresuró a buscar su cepillo de dientes en el baño y volvió a depositarlo dentro del bolso. Metió el dinero allí dentro, tirado sobre la ropa y cerró el bolso apresuradamente.

—Naruto… Tu papá me avisó que llegaste… —Naruto volteó precipitadamente al escuchar la voz de su madre entrar a la habitación. La mujer miraba el bolso con los ojos entornados. Parecía preocupada.

—Mamá… Sí, acabo de venir.

—¿Cómo te fue? –Que Naruto se pusiera delante del bolso no servía de nada. Su madre ya había observado el bolso y miraba a su hijo tratando de descifrar qué pensaba hacer.

—Bueno… Tengo algo que decirte… Y a papá también.

—¿Te vas de casa? – _Mierda_ , ahora parecía que iba a llorar. Naruto sonrió de lado, qué madre más cursi.

—No, mamá ¿Qué piensas? –Se acercó a ella para acortar distancias y no preocuparla de más— Mira… Es algo que yo no me esperaba… Kakashi ha cerrado su taller. Me quedé sin empleo.

Kushina se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos mirando a su hijo más confundida.

—¿Y qué crees? ¿Que te vamos a echar de casa por no tener empleo, que te tienes que ir? ¿Qué piensas Naruto?

—Mamá, no seas paranoica. Sólo pensé en hacerme un viaje a la casa de campo, para relajarme, quiero acomodar un poco mis ideas… Tengo mucho en qué pensar –Principalmente en su vida laboral y su futuro. Naruto no contaba con un despido de un día al otro, no contaba con quedarse sin ingresos y menos con dejar de tener un trabajo estable repentinamente. No quería estudiar, le era complejo y dificultoso por muchas razones, y encontrar otro trabajo sería difícil. Si lograba aclarar, para sí mismo, esos temas, sería más fácil empezar de cero.

—Esa casa está destruida, Naruto. No vas a pasarla bien… Además sólo el pasaje te costará muy caro.

—Llamaré a Bee y me llevará en su camioneta.

Kushina lo miró unos segundos más, en silencio, sin descruzar sus brazos, y terminó por suspirar.

—No creo que sea lo mejor. Deberías buscar otro empleo, no importa si te tomas unos días pero no creo que estar lejos de casa te ayude a nada…

—Me ayudará a pensar. La ciudad es agobiante, mamá. No puedo estar todo el tiempo pendiente de todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, quiero pasar unos días con amigos, lejos de la civilización… Pensar bien en qué quiero y en qué necesito para mi futuro, y volver con una solución.

—¿Y vas a irte así sin más?

—Sí. Arreglaré la casa de campo y, se me ocurre que podemos alquilarla. Estamos de vacaciones, está en un buen lugar: hay un bosque, un lago, es bonita… Sólo necesita algunos retoques…

Kushina se masajeó las sienes al momento que su esposo entraba detrás de ella, prendido por la curiosidad. Queriendo saber qué tanto hablaban su mujer y su hijo.

—Naruto, no creas que no pensamos eso con tu padre –La mujer posicionó una mano en su cintura y dejó caer la otra, mirando a su hijo seriamente. Minato se puso un pie detrás de ella prestando atención a la conversación para enterarse de qué hablaban—, hace tiempo que tenemos esa casa allí pero está descuidada, casi abandonada. Gastaríamos una fortuna en repararla y ni siquiera es seguro que a alguien le interese alquilarla. Vivimos en una época muy diferente a cuando tú eras niño, y mucho más a cuando yo era niña… La gente ya no se interesa tanto por estar en familia, por acompañarse o por contarse cosas… Ya no les importa estar en contacto con la naturaleza, o en nadar o en acampar… Últimamente es preferible una película y una siesta, o una salida al cine, antes que relacionarse con más personas… O con uno mismo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Sabía que su madre tenía razón y también estaba consciente de que no tenían el dinero para arreglar por completo la casa, y que, para alquilarla, tendrían que tenerla reparada al máximo; ya que de lo contrario podría ser peligroso; pero más que nada estaba al tanto de que seguían existiendo personas que lo único que necesitaban era un poco de soledad, o de aislamiento con unas pocas personas cercanas. Unas vacaciones verdaderas, como las que había pasado con Nagato y Karin en aquella casa tantos años atrás.

Tomó su celular, de encima de su cama, mientras pensaba qué contestarle a su madre y escribió un rápido mensaje a Bee, preguntándole por la camioneta. Generalmente el hombre estaba libre y dispuesto a vincularse con sus amigos, así que Naruto estaba casi seguro de que le respondería con un «sí " al instante.

—Mamá… No me preguntes por qué, pero creo que sí puede funcionar. Sólo… Iré, haré lo que pueda y, al regresar, buscaré un trabajo con el cual poder arreglarla del todo.

—Si haces eso… —Era Minato quien hablaba ahora— si te comprometes de esa forma y realmente estás interesado en la casa; si logras remodelarla… Te la cederé. Será tuya. Haremos los trámites y te pertenecerá.

—Papá, eso no es necesario… Es sólo una solución a nuestros problemas. Sé que no estamos mal económicamente pero podríamos estar mejor. Si logro arreglarla podrán usar el dinero de los alquileres para hacer algo bonito ¿Hace cuánto que no se van de vacaciones, o tienen una cena en algún lujoso restaurante? Hace poco tiempo fue su aniversario y sólo fueron al cine con rebaja y cenaron en McDonald's, de verdad, eso no es bonito…

—No te preocupes por nosotros, cielo… —Kushina se acercó sonriéndole tiernamente. Colocó su palma contra la mejilla de su hijo y lo acarició suavemente antes de retirarse de nuevo hacia atrás, sin dejar de sonreírle— Nosotros ya vivimos los momentos más importantes de nuestras vidas, ahora es tu turno. Eres tú quien debe experimentar, soltarse al vacío, caer y levantarse. No nosotros. Eres tú quien debe buscar quién eres.

—Mamá, no puedo dejar que sigan cargando conmigo como si tuviera cinco años. Ya soy mayor.

Minato rio.

—Sí, señor mayor ¿Y cuántos chicos de veintiún años tienen una casa propia, un trabajo estable y un buen sueldo? –El hombre le sonrió con cariño de la misma manera que su esposa— Casi ninguno, Naruto: se pueden contar con una mano… No hables de ti como si fueras una carga. Eres nuestro hijo y aún eres joven… Tienes mucho que vivir.

—Piensa en ti, no en nosotros –Volvió a añadir Kushina.

Naruto se miró los pies sin saber qué responder. Ojalá las cosas le salieran bien, se sentía en deuda con sus padres. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo por ellos. Irse de la casa y madurar era la solución más fácil que encontraba y, así y todo, era muy compleja.

Kushijo estaba hablando por teléfono desde hacía más de veinte minutos con su hermana Kushina. Karin miraba a su madre con el entrecejo fruncido esperando ansiosamente una llamada, mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ino y Sakura se habían ido a la casa de la primera y Tenten había vuelto a su casa ya que sus padres le habían pedido que guiara a Lee por la ciudad; así que ella había enviado un mensaje de texto rápido a un buen amigo de la Universidad para preguntarle si estaba libre y, el chico, había quedado en llamarla a su casa; ya que en ese momento no tenía buena señal de internet y la llamaría desde el teléfono de su oficina (que sólo podía llamar a teléfonos de línea)

—Sí, claro… Claro, le preguntaré. Es muy amable… —Kushijo se dio vuelta para ver a su hija que seguía con una mirada fulminante. La mujer puso una mano sobre el micrófono del teléfono y miró a su hija dispuesta a formularle una pregunta:

—Naruto irá a la casa de campo, te invita a ir con él ¿Qué le digo?

La casa de campo era una buena opción ahora que estaba desempleada momentáneamente, tal vez si podía invitar a las chicas sería una buena idea. Tenía maravillosos recuerdos de sus vacaciones allí de niña. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Claro, dile que sí; pero que me deje invitar algunos amigos.

Su madre pasó el mensaje de inmediato y volvió a hablarle a Karin con seriedad.

—Dice que cuantos más, mejor —Karin levantó el pulgar a su madre pero ésta volvió a hablarle de inmediato—. Vendrá a buscarte en un rato.

—Ya qué… Le cancelaré la cita a Hiroshi.

El timbre sonó y, ya que no le quedaba otra opción porque su madre seguía al teléfono, Karin se levantó a abrir la puerta. Una sensación desagradable apareció en todo su cuerpo al ver a Suigetsu de mala gana, parado al otro lado de la puerta. Al menos iba acompañado del guapísimo de Sasuke Uchiha, pero ni él lograba contrarrestar el malestar que ver a Suigetsu le provocaba. Era como un hedor espantoso trepando por su cuerpo pero detectado sólo por ella, y todo eso, pese a los litros de perfume que su vecino de pelo níveo se echaba encima.

—¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó de mala gana al verlo allí con una bandeja en las manos y torciendo el gesto con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Como si estar frente a ella fuera lo último que querría cualquiera.

—Mamá me envía a darte esto… En muestra de paz, supongo… Ya sabes, llega el verano y vuelve a intentar que hagamos las pases y todas esas estupideces.

—Bien –Karin le arrebató de las manos la bandeja que traía galletitas caseras y estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando su madre se acercó por atrás para saludar a Suigetsu con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola, Suigetsu! ¿Quieren pasar tu amigo y tú?

—No, gracias señora Uzumaki. Sólo vine por petición de mi madre –Suigetsu se mostraba amable ante Kushijo, y ésta le hacía buena cara al muchacho aunque éste no le caía del todo bien.

—Bueno, pero en muestra de paz pueden ir a la casa de campo con Karin y Naruto ¿No? –Karin miró a su madre como si quisiera estrangularla en ese mismísimo instante.

—¡No mamá!

—Lo siento pero no va a poder ser –Dijo, por fortuna, Suigetsu.

—¡Vamos! Será divertido, es una casa en el bosque, hay un bello lago… Irán las amigas de Karin también… Pueden ir tu amigo y tú, Naruto quiere invitar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. –Kushijo insistía y Karin seguía fulminándola con la mirada.

—No, gracias –Siguió Suigetsu.

—Yo creo que no estaría mal –Susurró Sasuke detrás de su amigo. Suigetsu volteó echándole la misma mirada asesina que Karin le dedicaba a su madre. Kushijo les sonreía a ambos muchachos y miraba, de cuando en cuando, a su hija como si la estuviera reprochando.

— . .ir –Dijo Suigetsu entre dientes, queriendo que todos en el lugar lo entendieran. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada que intentaba decir «Hazlo por mí " pero el albino muchacho no quiso hacer caso. Se estaba despidiendo cuando un joven atractivo de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, con la nariz repleta de pecas y sonrisa de publicidad de dentífrico llegó y se paró entre Sasuke y Suigetsu mirando hacia adentro. Específicamente a la pelirroja de lentes.

—Hola… —Saludó a todos, en general, con la cabeza— Lo siento si llego en mal momento pero no me pude comunicar contigo Karin –El muchacho le sonrió al momento que las mejillas le enrojecían— Llamaba a tu casa pero me daba ocupado, me gustaría salir contigo cuando gustes…

—Lo siento, ahora estamos por irnos a un viaje al lago— Karin miró seriamente a Suigetsu que acababa de soltar esas palabras y miraba a Hiroshi como si su vida dependiera de eso. Parecía pasarle un escáner con su mirada.

Sai miró a su padre que estaba sentado a la mesa; era un hombre de aspecto duro, tenía algunas cicatrices en su rostro bastante maltrecho, provocadas por un accidente horrendo. Su madre, al contrario, sentada justo al lado del hombre, era una mujer de finas facciones hermosas, cabello gris plata y ojos celeste intenso. Hikari y Danzö Shimura eran padres de dos hijos, el mayor y favorito: Shin, gran estudiante, sobresaliente en todo, buen dibujante e irresistible para el sexo opuesto; y Sai el menor e incomprendido.

Shin no se encontraba en ese momento en la casa, había salido con su novia de turno y volvería tarde, seguramente, y Sai no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar sentado frente a sus padres escuchando cómo hablaban del futuro maravilloso de su hermano mayor, y de la desgracia que a él le tocaría de seguir por el camino que había elegido. Su madre, para intentar alivianar los pesados aires que se respiraban en la casa cada vez que ese tema salía a colación, había puesto Cáctus de Abel Pintos a todo volumen, cosa que sólo dificultaba más la charla.

—Y de todas formas… ¿Por qué no saliste hoy con tus amigos, Sai? Son raros pero al menos son alguien… ¿Piensas quedarte solo de nuevo? –Esa era la pregunta favorita de su padre « _¿Piensas estar solo de nuevo? "_ , « _¿Crees que la soledad eterna es divertida? ", «¿No tuviste suficiente de ti mismo en el pasado?_ " Amaba hacerle estas preguntas.

—Es que empezaron a frecuentar un lugar que no me gusta mucho… —Odiaba tener que mentir, pero no sabía qué otra cosa contarle. Ino, la camarera, lo había cortado en seco después de ese beso en la fiesta. La mirada que le había echado la vez que se habían cruzado en El Refugio después de eso no había sido nada linda; y Sai, por más que no la conocía tanto, se había sentido herido. Tal vez él no comprendiera los sentimientos de la gente, tal vez hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo aislado, tal como le recordaba su padre, pero eso no era excusa para tratarlo de pervertido. Sí, le había dado un beso; pero él no había creído que fuera tan malo, sin embargo cuando la había visto alejarse con ese chico tan galante y caballeroso se había sentido una hormiga diminuta y endeble. Y esa canción de mierda…

 _El cactus suaviza mis yemas con su piel tiene cien años, sólo florece una vez. En tu nombre, en tu nombre. Tiene un veneno más amargo que la hiel. Con solo invocarte voy a convertirlo en miel. En tu nombre, en tu nombre._

—¿Y sólo por eso prefieres estar solo? Sai, mil veces te he dicho que si sigues así de hosco te quedarás solo para siempre… Y ahora te parece cómodo pero a la larga será tu perdición.

—No es hosquedad…

—¿Y qué demonios es entonces? Mira ese cabello, mira esa ropa, mira esa piel pálida y delicada… No sales al sol, pareces un vampiro.

 _Cuando te busco no hay sitio en donde no estés. Y los médanos, serán témpanos en el vértigo, de la inmensidad. Y los pájaros, serán árboles en lo idéntico, de la soledad._

Danzö estaba furioso, su mujer, Hikari, al lado miraba a Sai sin decir ni una palabra. Era de hablar poco, especialmente en las discusiones.

—Sólo es mi forma de vestirme. No deberías juzgar a la gente por cómo luce.

—¡Y tú no deberías decirme cómo tengo que comportarme, porque yo soy tu padre y tú eres mi hijo!

—Y eso no te da autoridad sobre mí. Tal vez sí, algo, cuando era pequeño, pero ya no lo soy y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

—¡Mientras vivas bajo mi techo seguirás mis reglas! –Danzö escupió esas palabras como si se tratara de algo horrible que tenía que quitar de su ser. Sai le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

—Sabes que puedo irme cuando se me dé la gana, y no lo hago por mamá…

La tensión se hizo más fuerte, lo que provocó que la dulce canción de Abel sonara casi irónica.

 _Tiene un veneno más amargo que la hiel. Con solo invocarte voy a convertirlo en miel. En tu nombre, en tu nombre. Y los médanos, serán témpanos en el vértigo, de la inmensidad. Y los pájaros, serán árboles en lo idéntico, de la soledad._

—Tu madre podrá superar la partida de un hijo. No es una mujer débil.

Hikari ya había interferido antes en la ida de Sai; cuando éste tenía dieciocho años habían tenido una fuerte discusión y hasta había llegado a hacer las maletas. Había arreglado con un amigo para irse a vivir con él y había dicho en su casa que nunca más volvería a cruzar palabra con ninguno de los miembros de su familia, y su madre lo evitó. Llorando y chillando histéricamente había logrado hacer que su hijo menor se quedara en su casa. Sí, tenía favoritismo por Shin, pero amaba a Sai…

—Además, bien lo dijiste… Ya no eres el niño que eras. Tienes veinte años, Sai –Danzö sonrió con malicia. Lo estaba provocando.

—¡Ya dejen esto! –Hikari habló por vez primera en toda la discusión— Estoy harta de sus riñas –Le echó una mirada de advertencia a Danzö. Éste era un hombre muy chapado a la antigua, Sai lo llamaba «retrógrada " en numerosas ocasiones, muchas veces rayaba lo ridículo. Era machista y anticuado, y si sus hijos no eran el perfecto «macho de pelo en pecho " Danzö los martirizaba. Sai sabía que por eso su padre tenía tantas discusiones con él; porque él jamás sería lo que Danzö deseaba, porque él jamás sería Shin. Él jamás tendría las mejores calificaciones, ni se vestiría con la mejor ropa; él jamás sería estupendo en los deportes, ni era un artista nato, se esforzaba mucho para lograr lo que hacía… Él jamás tendría un trabajo digno, ni le caería bien a la gente «porque sí ". Él jamás saldría de fiesta cada fin de semana, y definitivamente jamás se quedaría con la mejor chica.

 _Y los médanos, serán témpanos en el vértigo, de la inmensidad. Y los pájaros, serán árboles en lo idéntico, de la soledad._

 _En tu nombre, en tu nombre._


	18. Casa de campo

**Canción: Vine hasta aquí/ Los piojos**

 **-*Casa de campo*-**

—Invité a un amigo en agradecimiento por las entradas a un concierto que me consiguió –Ino saltaba divertida, vestida con una falda de jean al cuerpo, una camiseta lila sin mangas y unos lentes de sol oscuros; cargada con un bolso de mano y una maleta y hablándole a Sakura que iba con un short y una camiseta de mangas cortas muy vieja y se arrepentía horriblemente de haber vestido así, ahora que veía que Sasuke Uchiha estaba con ellos, y _viajaría_ con ellos.

Naruto había conseguido la camioneta de su amigo Killer Bee (el cual no se llamaba así verdaderamente) pero éste no iba a poder acompañarlos, simplemente les había prestado el vehículo. De todas formas eran muchos para viajar en una sola camioneta vieja y destartalada y que no poseía asientos traseros, así que, la madre de Suigetsu les había proporcionado su minivan gris. Dentro de la camioneta de Bee estaba Omoi calculando si con la gasolina que tenían podrían llegar hasta el destino o si, por el contrario, tendrían que hacer alguna otra parada; a su lado, Karui sólo lo miraba con los pies sobre el tablero del vehículo. Naruto, en la caja, cargaba el equipamiento de todo el mundo, acomodándolo lo mejor posible para que alguien pudiera caber allí arriba también. El joven estaba esperando entusiasmado a Hinata, a quien había llamado para invitarla con la esperanza de que aceptara y, así, compartir algo más de tiempo con ella y conocerla mejor; y la joven había aceptado. Ahora, su padre la traería hasta la dirección que Naruto le había dado: La casa de Karin.

—Es una lástima que Tenten no vaya a venir –Dijo Sakura con las mejillas algo ruborizadas mirando a Sasuke que estaba bastante más lejos que ella, hablando por teléfono con su hermano Itachi para comunicarle que se iría por unos días. Ino miró a Sasuke detrás de su hombro y le dedicó una mirada pícara a su amiga.

—Así que… ¿Todo bien con él?

—Sí, bueno… No es como que haya algo que pudiera salir mal… Ni siquiera lo conozco.

—Pero no dejas de mirarlo desde que llegamos— La interrumpió la rubia— ¿Pasó algo?

Sakura negó.

—Es que cuando llegamos aquí noté que había un correo en mi bandeja de Facebook, y… Era él, preguntando por qué cerramos El Refugio. No le contesté porque no lo había visto hasta recién. Él sigue queriendo comunicarse conmigo, y yo, no sé cómo acercarme.

Ino le colocó una mano en el hombro y le sonrió con ternura.

—Ya tendrás tiempo…

Karin le estaba pasando los bolsos a Naruto y miraba de vez en cuando a Suigetsu con odio. Prácticamente había espantado a Hiroshi diciéndole un montón de cosas casi sin sentido. Y, ahora, decía que quería ir a la casa de campo con ellos. Estaba loco. Todo lo hacía para fastidiarla, sólo quería ponerla de malas: le espantaba a todo chico que se le acercara y la molestaba siempre que podía. Y ahí se veía tan feliz y campante charlando con Sasuke que acababa de colgar el teléfono.

—Si sigues viéndolo así perderás la vista –Le dijo Ino riendo mientras que la ayudaba con un bolso bastante pesado. Ino y Sakura habían ido caminando hasta casa de Karin, que era sólo a unas cuadras de la casa de Ino, cargando los bolsos con ropas que se habían preparado. Ino le había prestado prendas a Sakura, para no tener que volver a casa de ésta que podía estar siendo infestada de ratas. Suigetsu, había hecho lo mismo con Sasuke; tenían casi la misma talla así que le había prestado ropa para que éste no tuviera que regresar a su casa y perder tiempo. Así que, ahora, sólo les restaba esperar a Hinata y al amigo de Ino, que para desgracia de Naruto era Kiba y venía llegando.

—¡Ay, no puede ser! ¿Quién invitó a ese idiota? –Preguntó Naruto entre dientes, dejando sobre el suelo del vehículo el bolso que Karin e Ino le habían pasado y saltando de la camioneta hasta el asfalto de la calle. Ino miró a Naruto y puso sus manos en la cadera con una ceja alzada.

—Deja las pavadas de lado, Naruto, ya son grandes. Los problemas quedaron en el pasado –Acto seguido trotó hasta donde estaba Inuzuka Kiba y lo saludó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Kiba la abrazó por la cintura con un solo brazo, ya que el otro lo tenía ocupado cargando un bolso pequeño y viejo; sonrió pero inmediatamente vio a Naruto por sobre la rubia cabellera de Ino y torció el gesto. Al separarse de la rubia caminó hasta donde estaban las amigas de ésta y Naruto, y dejó, sobre la caja de la camioneta, su bolso y la guitarra que llevaba colgada de la espalda.

Inuzuka, seriamente, le tendió una mano al rubio que la estrechó con poca gracia.

—¡Ey, Uzumaki! –Suigetsu se acercaba al grupo con las manos en los bolsillos, detrás de él iba Sasuke— ¿Falta más gente? No sé si vamos a entrar.

—Claro que entraremos, veremos la forma. Mira, Omoi, Karui, Hinata y yo podemos amontonarnos aquí. Y los demás pueden ir en la minivan que va más vacía de equipaje y tiene más espacio que éste cacharro.

Suigetsu miró a todos los presentes contándolos en su mente y pensando en cómo distribuirse y, al final, terminó por aceptar.

—Si quieren pueden ir subiendo entonces –Terminó por decir.

Sakura, Ino y Karin fueron las primeras en marcharse hasta el vehículo. Subieron y se acomodaron las tres en el último asiento.

La minivan era bastante amplia, aunque no lo pareciera. Tenía tres hileras de asientos y un pequeño espacio para depositar alguna carga, en éste caso, sólo estaban los bolsos de Suigetsu y de Sasuke. Karin sabía que la madre de Suigetsu había comprado la minivan para irse de vacaciones; de esa forma entraban sus tres hijos, su marido, ella y algún invitado extra cómodamente. Las chicas se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad y se pusieron a parlotear tranquilamente.

Sólo unos minutos después, aparecieron Karui y Omoi seguidos de Kiba Inuzuka y subieron a sentarse al segundo asiento.

—¿No que ustedes iban a ir con mi primo? –Preguntó extrañada Karin mirando a los dos amigos de Naruto.

—Decidió que es mejor así –El que contestó fue Kiba—, ya que pueden, de otra forma, pararlos en la ruta si llevan gente en la caja de la camioneta. Es peligroso y les pueden hacer una multa.

—Que suerte que pensaron en eso ahora y no cuando fuera demasiado tarde –Suspiró Sakura.

—Sí, fue Uchiha quien lo dijo. Interesante sujeto, muy serio ¿No les parece?

Las chicas no dijeron nada, sólo se miraron entre sí. Claro que les parecía interesante, era guapísimo, pero no se lo dirían a Kiba en voz alta.

Temari estaba siendo seguida por sus dos hermanos menores. Los mocosos habían insistido en acompañarla a su cita con Shikamaru para conocer al susodicho; ella, obviamente, no estaba de acuerdo. Lo único que intentaba hacer con Shikamaru era planear el siguiente paso de su estrategia y, con sus hermanos dando vueltas, no podría hacerlo. Pero ése no era el pensamiento que tenía en aquel momento clavado en el cerebro, sino que lo que estaba pensando era en que sus hermanos querían huir de su casa cuanto antes. Su padre estaba allí, y estaba de malas.

La joven llegó al Refugio pero se lo encontró cerrado, sólo una chica estaba parada en la puerta: una de las jóvenes que atendían el lugar. La chica de cabello castaño, que lo amarraba en dos choronguitos sobre su cabeza.

—Tenten… —Habló Temari al reconocerla. No iba vestida con su uniforme laboral, sino casualmente. Con un short cómodo de jean y una blusa fresca de color morado— ¿No abre hoy?

—Lo siento, Temari –Se disculpó la chica— cerramos por fumigación –Señaló un cartel nuevo que estaba debajo del de «cerrado» éste decía claramente el motivo del cierre—. Es por precaución solamente— Se apresuró a añadir por miedo a perder clientes. Una rata nunca significaba nada bueno en un local de comida.

—Entiendo… Es una lástima, tenía una cita aquí –Sus dos hermanos revolearon los ojos. Temari se había pasado diciendo eso todo el día. Parecía que quería que se les grabara en la cabeza, sin embargo, se sentían muy curiosos por conocer, definitivamente, al valiente.

Tenten la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?

No había terminado de preguntar aquello que vio a Shikamaru acercarse con las manos en los bolsillos y ojeras bajo los ojos. El joven se quedó mirando el cartel del Refugio mientras acomodaba sus ideas.

—¿Con Shikamaru? –Se extrañó Tenten mirando al joven.

—¿Se conocen? —Preguntó Temari a ambos chicos por igual.

—Claro, por Ino… —Respondió el joven sin hacerse mucho problema.

Temari asintió comprendiendo. Ahí estaba el lazo. Miró a sus hermanos para advertirles que no la siguieran y tomó a Shikamaru por el brazo.

—Shika… Ellos son mis hermanos: Gaara –Señaló al pelirrojo— Y Kankuro –Señaló al castaño— Ellos NO interferirán en nuestra salida ¡Vámonos! Iremos a otro sitio— No esperó respuesta por parte del joven, se marchó de inmediato arrastrándolo con ella.

Gaara y Kankuro se encogieron de hombros antes de empezar a caminar por la vereda hacia otro lugar. Tal vez a una plaza o a visitar a Sai.

—¿Qué piensas del novio de Temari? –Preguntó Gaara a su hermano despreocupadamente, en realidad, sin mucho interés; todo era pura curiosidad.

—Me sorprende que alguien se haya interesado en ella –Dijo entre risas Kankuro siguiéndole el paso a su hermanito menor.

Tenten había terminado de hablar con el fumigador, lo había dejado entrar al Refugio y le había pagado de parte de los señores Haruno, que le habían comunicado en dónde tenían guardado el dinero para emergencias ya que no había nadie más que se pudiera hacer cargo. Le habría gustado ir con Ino, Karin y Sakura a la casa de vacaciones de la familia Uzumaki pero con su padre detrás de ella rezongándole para que saliera con Lee no tenía opción.

Ahora, iba hasta su casa para prepararse para la salida con él. Su padre estaba que saltaba de contento en un solo pie después de que Tenten le avisara que saldría con el hijo de su jefe, sin embargo, su madre estaba más neutral en todo el asunto. No parecía muy interesada en la relación que su esposo parecía apreciar entre los dos jóvenes, aunque tampoco decía nada en contra. Tenten se había arreglado los rodetes y se había puesto un calzado más cómodo cuando escuchó que el timbre resonaba en la casa y su madre abría la puerta. No esperó a que alguno de sus padres fuera a avisarle sobre la visita, simplemente se dirigió al living en donde se encontró con sus dos progenitores teniendo una conversación animada con Lee.

—¡Ah, hola! –Saludó él de forma amigable cuando la vio aparecer por el arco de la puerta. Su padre tenía un brillo poco usual en la mirada. Uno que daba algo de miedo.

—Hola ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy bien… Qué suerte que te desocupaste –Empezó a decirle Lee—, pensé que iba a tener que pasar el fin de semana contigo, pero es una suerte que se haya modificado para hoy… Ya que el fin de semana quería quedarme estudiando unos documentos que mi padre me dio para su empresa…

—Ah… Ya veo. Bueno, entonces podemos ir a los lugares más concurridos del centro ¿Qué te parece? Te enseñaré la ciudad.

Lee le sonrió asintiendo y su cabello en forma de taza se tambaleó con el movimiento reflejando algunos brillos blancuzcos de la luz del living. Tian Ama sonrió satisfecho.

Hinata había llegado acompañada por su padre, vistiendo una camisa a cuadros con el rosado como color predominante, un short de jean azul y varias pulseras en las manos. Había traído con ella un bolso grande que parecía más pesado que ella misma y que, Naruto, rápidamente había cargado a la camioneta de Killer Bee después de saludar desde lejos y sin ninguna gana al padre de la muchacha.

Ella, se despidió de su papá y saludó a todas las personas que estaban dentro de la minivan con una mano, éstos le devolvieron el saludo desde la ventana. Hinata parecía avergonzada de viajar a solas con Naruto, pero al parecer, no tenían otra opción.

—Naruto ¿Y la casa queda muy lejos? –Por teléfono, Naruto, sólo le había mencionado que irían a una casa en la que su familia vacacionaba de vez en cuando, pero no le había mencionado nada más y eso a Hinata le daba una sensación de incertidumbre un poco incómoda. Le molestaba un poco, en un sentido de preocupación, estar en un lugar lejos de su familia con chicos a los que apenas conocía y sin saber con certeza en dónde se encontraba y cuándo regresaría. Sin embargo había querido ir de todas maneras. Naruto le daba buena espina, la hacía sentir bien y la hacía sonreír. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal.

El chico largó una especie de quejido y subió a la camioneta dando un portazo para que la puerta cerrara bien. Hinata lo siguió y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto cerrando la puerta con mucha más delicadeza que él.

—Más o menos, Hina, pero no te preocupes… No será aburrido.

—Verás… No quiero parecer una niña diciendo esto, pero no suelo salir mucho de casa… Y mi papá se sentiría más cómodo si le paso la dirección por mensaje de texto ¿Me comprendes? –Naruto que había comenzado a calentar el motor del viejo vehículo asintió. Más que sonar como una niña sonaba como la persona más tierna del universo. A Naruto se le erizó un poco la piel cuando rozó su mano con suavidad para quitarle de las manos el teléfono móvil y enviarle al padre de la chica la dirección de la casa de campo. No le había dicho a Hinata con lo que se encontrarían al llegar, y, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de con qué se toparían después de tantos años de desuso. Le pareció buena idea ir advirtiéndole de a poco.

—Mira, Hinata… —El chico le devolvió el celular y comenzó a acelerar con cuidado, a un ritmo lento para que Suigetsu, en la minivan, pudiera seguirlo sin contratiempos—, yo hace varios años que no voy a la casa de vacaciones de mi familia… Y puede que haya que limpiarla bastante ¿Sabes?

—Eso no es un problema, Naruto … No te preocupes, puedo ayudarte.

—Eeeh… Verás –Comenzó a enrojecer un poco cuando se percató de lo más obvio, evitó la mirada de Hinata para no pasar más vergüenza que la que estaba pasando en su mente, así que fijó su mirada en la carretera sin apartarla ni un solo segundo—, resulta que tampoco hay muchas habitaciones, hay una matrimonial y tres individuales… Yo, no esperaba que se sumara tanta gente. La idea era invitarte a ti y a Karin… Y que ella trajera algunos amigos, pero no pensé que serían tantos.

Sin embargo, Hinata, tan comprensiva como se podía, asintió con la cabeza sin inconveniente alguno.

—Nos las arreglaremos, Naruto.

—¿Cómo eres tan genial? –Naruto susurró eso para sí mismo mientras doblaba una esquina y miraba por el retrovisor que Suigetsu lo siguiera. Hinata miró rápidamente hacia otro lado al notar que sus mejillas tomaban color.

—No es que sea genial, Naruto… Es que no espero que todo salga perfecto… —La joven se aclaró la garganta con tal delicadeza que más que un carraspeo sonó como un gatito bebé maullando— a mí nunca me invitaron a muchos lugares, mi padre está feliz de que por fin tenga algunos amigos… Siempre he sido más bien solitaria y eso nunca me había interesado antes, pero supongo que ahora estoy feliz de que me tomen en cuenta.

Naruto la miró de reojo observándola a más no poder. Miró cada detalle de su fina tez, de su cabello de seda y de su vestuario veraniego y se preguntó cómo una persona podía ser tan perfecta. Dándose cuenta de lo que su mente le sugería, volvió la vista a la carretera y siguió adelante.

—A mitad de camino haremos un cambio… Tendrás que ir en la minivan, pero no te preocupes porque allí están las chicas y también Kiba –Decir el nombre de ése último le hizo dar un salto incómodo, sentía un nudo en el estómago de sólo pensarlo pero evitó todo pensamiento posible— y, conmigo, vendrá Omoi, un amigo. Así yo podré descansar de manejar y conducirá él.

Hinata asintió sin quejarse y sin decir nada más.

Kankuro tocó timbre en casa de Sai, éste les había puesto una excusa patética sobre que tenía muchas cosas que hacer en su casa y por eso no se iba a reunir con Gaara y con él, pero ninguno de los hermanos Sabaku No le creía. Era evidente que últimamente quería evitar El Refugio costase lo que costase, y pese a que los hermanos no sabían por qué tampoco querían interrogarlo. Simplemente lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera sin cuestionarle nada. Después de todo era su vida, pero sí era evidente que, ahora que no iban a ir a la concurrida cafetería, podrían pasear por otro lugar con su mejor amigo sin que éste se les opusiera.

Quien abrió la puerta fue la madre de Sai, una mujer hermosa de pelo plateado y ojos luminosos, sin embargo, en ese momento los tenía enrojecidos y apagados. Kankuro y Gaara supusieron que había estado discutiendo con su marido, cosa que era habitual cada vez que éste discutía con Sai.

—Hola, señora Shimura, ¿Está Sai en casa? –Kankuro intentó parecer educado debido al estado en el que la mujer se encontraba. Generalmente, cuando ésta abría la puerta, ambos entraban en la casa como si se tratara de la suya propia apenas saludando. Eso porque a Danzö, el padre de Sai, le molestaba mucho aquello, y a ellos les encantaba hacerlo enfadar.

—Sí, claro… —La voz de la mujer sonaba reseca y cansina— Iré a buscarlo.

—Aquí lo esperamos –Añadió Gaara sin querer entrar a la casa para no encontrarse con ninguna escena desagradable. Si la familia había estado teniendo problemas era mejor no meterse en medio. Danzö daba algo de miedo.

Mientras los hermanos escuchaban cómo Sai salía de su habitación gritándole a su padre varias verdades a la cara, vieron llegar al primogénito de la familia. Un muchacho buen mozo de cabello grisáceo y ojos tan oscuros como los de su hermano menor. El chico venía con unas pintas que parecía sacado de una revista de moda masculina. Era todo lo opuesto a su hermano menor. Shin lucía marcas caras y poseía los aparatos tecnológicos más caros, parecía decir a gritos «Apoyo el capitalismo» mientras que Sai era todo anarquismo y rebelión. Aunque una muy, muy silenciosa rebelión. Sai no solía hablar mucho, no se relacionaba mucho con nadie y tampoco se metía en vidas ajenas de ninguna forma.

Los hermanos se cruzaron en la puerta de entrada. El de cabello gris entró y el de cabello negro salió, no se dijeron ni «hola» cada quién siguió su camino. La puerta se cerró tras la espalda de Sai, una vez que Shin entró.

—¿Qué pasa? Creí que irían al Refugio.

—Fuimos… —Empezó Kankuro con las manos metidas en sus pantalones negros.

—Está cerrado –Culminó el pelirrojo— Así que es mejor ir a otro sitio porque aquí, bajo el sol, me estoy asando.

Usar ropa negra en pleno verano no era una buena idea en absoluto. Los rayos ultravioletas se veían mucho más atraídos hacia las vestimentas oscuras que hacia las claras, y los jóvenes punks solían ir tan oscuros como el sol brillante.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—Sí… Mejor irme de casa cuanto antes.

Ninguno preguntó el motivo de la discusión, ni se mostró interesado en el revuelo que había en la residencia Shimura; Sai no quiso sacar a colación el tema en ningún momento y comenzaron la caminata con tranquilidad, buscando siempre la sombra.

Se estaban haciendo las siete de la tarde y el cielo estaba oscureciendo, más no porque cayera la noche, sino porque se estaba llenando de nubes. Hacía poco más de tres horas que estaban conduciendo y Naruto había aparcado en una estación de servicio para cargar combustible a ambos vehículos y hacer el cambio de compañero. No quería molestar a Hinata viajando con él todo el rato, y todavía faltaban unas tres horas más de viaje.

Hinata había sido una compañera espectacular, se reía de sus bromas, comentaba lo que tenía que comentar y hasta le ofrecía una bebida fresca de tanto en tanto para que no resultara agobiante el recorrido. No habían hablado más de la casa, lo que para Naruto había sido un alivio.

Se sentía estúpidamente cómodo con la presencia de esa chica y lamentaba que, ahora, se fuera a la minivan con el tonto de Kiba.

Naruto bajó de la camioneta para cargar el combustible adecuado para el vehículo de Bee y Hinata bajó tras él. Del lado derecho de ellos estacionó Suigetsu la minivan de su madre y todos bajaron. Sakura, Ino y Karin se apresuraron a reunirse con Hinata para preguntarle si quería ir al baño y, de esa forma, ir todas juntas. Hinata asintió y se marchó con las jóvenes a los lavabos. Kiba también hizo una rápida parada en el tocador y Suigetsu fue a comprar al kiosco varias cositas mientras Karui, Omoi y Sasuke quedaban a solas con el rubio en el sitio de las camionetas.

—Omoi, ahora vendrás conmigo… Te toca conducir.

El joven peliblanco asintió. Conduciendo era en el único sitio que parecía sentirse cómodo, ya que mientras que lo hacía no realizaba ninguno de sus usuales comentarios de «Vamos a morir o a tener un destino terrible» Karui parecía feliz de deshacerse de Omoi por un par de horas, aunque Naruto sabía que, en realidad, era pura pantomima.

La pelirroja de piel morena estaba apoyada contra la minivan esperando a los demás para volver a subir. Parecía preocupada por su futuro cercano. Tal vez, no quería subir a una furgoneta llena de desconocidos; pero afortunadamente era una chica muy sociable y acabaría con su pesar, rápidamente, con sólo un par de charlas.

Omoi se había puesto a su lado, miraba la camioneta destartalada de Bee como si prefiriera conducir algo mejor.

—¿Así que eres primo de Karin? –Se acercó Sasuke a Naruto, cruzado de brazos y viéndose genial. Naruto lo miró receloso. Era un chico que bien podía ser modelo, su cabello negro y su tez clara contrastaba a la perfección.

—Sí ¿Eres uno de sus pretendientes? –No era secreto que su prima era una chica muy solicitada. Aunque la gente lo atribuía a su velocidad al desvestirse y no a sus virtudes. Sasuke sonrió de lado pero, a la vez, frunció el ceño, como si no comprendiera el porqué de aquél comentario pero lo encontrara divertido.

—No. Soy el mejor amigo de su vecino. Su madre, tu tía, nos invitó.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien torció el gesto incomprensivo.

—¿Entonces no los invitó ella? Creí que eran sus amigos.

—Eeeh… Creo que Suigetsu y ella no se llevan bien –Sasuke se encogió de hombros—, no sé qué historia se traen pero desde niños que se detestan… Lo que sí es evidente es que las dos madres quieren que sus hijos se lleven mejor, así que la madre de Karin invitó a Suigetsu para que hicieran las paces o algo así.

—Entiendo… Suigetsu es ese chico con el que suele discutir. Si tú eres su amigo te lo dejaré claro –Naruto señaló a Sasuke, seriamente, con el índice—, si durante este viaje yo veo que ese tipo la trata mal lo muelo a palos y tú no vas a interferir.

Sasuke rio y el rubio se lo tomó por sorpresa.

—No creo que Suigetsu tenga interés en maltratarla; creo que es ella quien comienza, él sólo se defiende. Y no lo digo porque sea mi amigo, lo digo porque lo conozco… Karin me cae bien, y me alegro que te preocupes así por ella.

La conversación terminó ahí porque Suigetsu y Kiba llegaron, el último cantando en voz baja _Vine hasta aquí_ , y se metieron entre medio de los dos chicos.

Cuando las chicas volvieron del baño y se pagó el combustible comprado, hicieron el cambio, Omoi empezó a conducir en el vehículo de Bee y Naruto fue de copiloto guiándolo; y en la minivan de Meiko Hozuki fue Sasuke quien empezó a conducir, dejando a Suigetsu a su lado. Hinata se sentó a un lado de Kiba que parecía rebozar de alegría.

Tenten y Lee habían ido a una cafetería de moda en el centro, a Tenten no le había gustado mucho, básicamente era la competencia de El Refugio, aunque se sintió bien al ver que no había tantos clientes como los que usualmente tenían ellos. Después de beberse un café, la chica, había acompañado a su nuevo amigo a las tiendas de ropa masculina más vistosas de la ciudad, también al centro comercial más cercano y a algunos restaurantes, supermercados y kioscos para que conociera los lugares que más necesitaría en su estadía en Japón.

El cielo se había puesto tan negro que daba miedo, no pasaban de las siete y media de la tarde pero las nubes estaban tan espesas y negras que a Tenten le había empezado a entrar el miedo. Desde niña le tenía copioso miedo a las tormentas, a los rayos, los truenos y otras cosas derivadas de éstas; y, cada vez que crecía más y más, le daba más vergüenza admitirlo. Se sentía estúpida teniendo veintiún años y teniendo pavor al sonido de los rayos. Vivía en la ciudad de la tecnología, había pararrayos por doquier pero, así y todo, la piel se le erizaba cada vez que una tormenta se avecinaba.

Lógicamente, abochornada, no quería que Lee se enterara de tan infantil miedo por lo que lo mejor era concluir el paseo allí mismo.

—Bueno… Creo que esos son los lugares más visitados de la ciudad –Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa para que el tema rondara en rumbo de acabar la salida. Tenten miró disimuladamente el cielo sobre su cabeza, y, rápidamente, volvió la vista a Lee que sonreía maravillado, con ganas de ver más lugares.

—Sí, claro… Te lo agradezco mucho ¿No hay un cine o… No sé, algún lugar así?

Tenten asintió con la cabeza sin mucho ánimo de seguir deambulando.

—Sí… Hay ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Lee pareció notar la incomodidad en la voz de la castaña porque enseguida negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—No es necesario, ya te molesté mucho por hoy. Mejor te acompaño a tu casa ¿Estás de acuerdo? Y, una vez allí, me explicas cómo llegar al cine.

Tenten le sonrió agradecida y le hizo notar que su respuesta era afirmativa, con un gesto de la cabeza. Ambos empezaron a caminar, largándose del centro peatonal de la ciudad y pasando por una plaza que, con tan poca luz solar, se veía extrañamente abandonada y tenebrosa.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes, aún hacía calor pero las gotas humedecían sus ropas y les hacían sentir un frío inusual.

En la plaza había pocas personas, pero una de ellas captó la atención de la chica china en un santiamén. Un muchacho de ojos blancuzcos y cabello largo y castaño, el cual llevaba recogido en un rodete bajo; iba vestido de forma deportiva como era natural en él. Tenten no lo había vuelto a ver entrar en su residencia pero le parecía imposible que se hubiera quedado entrenando durante tantas horas, sin embargo, estaba corriendo por la plaza cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Las mejillas de Tenten se pusieron rosadas de un segundo al otro. Neji le sonrió divertido y comenzó a trotar hacia ambos chicos.

—Eh, mira… Es ese cliente habitual del Refugio –Le dijo Lee a Tenten dándose cuenta de la presencia de Neji.

—Sí… —Susurró ella encantada.

Neji se paró a pocos centímetros de ambos.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿No trabajas hoy?

Una vez más, por cuarta o quinta vez en el día, la chica narró rápidamente el tema con el fumigador, sin hacer hincapié alguno en la rata que habían encontrado en las cajas. Neji asintió comprendiendo tras escuchar el relato de la joven.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo y segundos después un estruendoso trueno resonó por la cuadra. Tenten se tapó los oídos como un acto reflejo. Ambos chicos la miraron con preocupación. Rápidamente comprendieron el pavor que Tenten sentía hacia esos temporales, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto y Tenten prefirió convencerse a sí misma de que no lo habían notado.

—Será mejor que vuelva a casa –Dijo algo avergonzada a ambos jóvenes.

—Sí… —Empezó Lee pero se vio interrumpido por Neji.

—Si quieres puedes hacer una parada en mi casa hasta que acabe de llover. Está aquí cerca.

La propuesta tomó por sorpresa a la castaña que abrió sus ojos almendrados lo más grande que su cuerpo le permitió. Todo su ser le gritaba que contestara un «Sí» pero tenía a Lee al lado y sería muy grosero dejarlo solo. Además, su padre no se lo perdonaría fácilmente.

—Si quieres puedes hacer eso. Yo conozco el camino de vuelta a casa –Su acento seguía delatando que no era de allí, pero cada vez se le notaba menos, y eso, que estaba en Japón desde poco tiempo.

—No, no puedo dejarte solo –Tenten estaba decidida. Tal vez no se lo perdonara y se arrepintiera mucho de desaprovechar semejante oportunidad con Neji Hyuga, pero iba en contra de sus valores dejar abandonado a su compañero—, será en otra ocasión, Neji. Te lo agradezco.

Neji la miró comprensivo, pero no del todo gustoso y se despidió con la mano para seguir su rutina de ejercicio. Y Lee y Tenten se marcharon en silencio, la última con un nudo en el estómago que le recriminaba no haber aceptado la propuesta del deportista.


	19. Cumpleaños

**Canción: Walking on the Sunshine/ Katrina & The Waves**

 **-*Cumpleaños*-**

Para las nueve de la noche el cielo estaba despejado. O al menos, lo estaba en esa zona del país. Una zona poco habitada, que usualmente se utilizaba para vacacionar; Omoi estacionó el viejo cacharro de Bee donde Naruto le indicó. Una cabaña de madera, de dos pisos y un poco más, con tejado que había sido rojo brillante pero que estaba marrón debido al lodo y verde debido al moho, y una escalinata algo rotosa los esperaba. Esa había sido la casa que tan ansiosamente esperaban ver Naruto, Karin y Nagato de niños, pero que, de a poco, se había caído a pedazos.

Naruto no sabía con qué iba a encontrarse al llegar, sin embargo, esperaba que la parte interna se viera mejor. El exterior de la vieja cabaña dejaba mucho que desear. Bajó de la furgoneta con la respiración algo agitada. Se podía imaginar el desastre que habría dentro. Cuando volteó a ver, todos los demás ya estaban debajo de los respectivos vehículos y miraban la cabaña con la misma cara que Naruto.

—Lo siento… —Les dijo, creía que merecían una disculpa. La mano suave de Hinata se posó en su hombro y su voz dulce resonó en sus tímpanos.

—No te preocupes, Naruto… Nos estás ofreciendo unos días de relajación. No vamos a morirnos por limpiar un poco ésta casa.

Para alegría de Naruto, a quien se le había detenido el corazón momentáneamente después de escucharla, Karin estuvo de acuerdo. Secundó a Hinata tan rápido, que segundos después todos habían contagiado su entusiasmo.

—¡Es verdad primo! Siempre la pasamos muy bien aquí; no es ningún problema asearla un poco. Basta con… ¡Bah! Ya nos arreglaremos –Karin agitó las manos como si no fuera un obstáculo que la cabaña se viera tan mal. Suigetsu, a sus espaldas susurró algo como «Qué extraño que la bruja no esté de mal humor» pero Karin no le dio importancia y rápidamente comenzaron todos a bajar los equipajes.

Sakura fue la primera en entrar a la cabaña. No hizo falta usar una llave, la cerradura estaba destruida. La puerta chirrió horriblemente al abrirse, y la joven dio un paso seguro hacia adentro. Encendió la luz. Al menos había electricidad. La estancia se iluminó velozmente, aunque algunas luces titilaron un poco antes de prenderse completamente.

Los muebles estaban bien cuidados a pesar de todo. Había una gran mesa circular en medio del empolvado piso de madera, una biblioteca vacía un poco más lejos, a ésta, la acompañaba un sofá de color bordó al que en una esquina se le estaba saliendo el relleno. Una alfombra reposaba bajo el sillón grande, pero no se podía distinguir el color debido a que estaba repleta de polvo y pelusas. Había dos puertas grandes, una a cada lado de la sala. Y al lado de cada una de estas puertas había un florero blanco con adornos. Probablemente era porcelana fría, uno estaba sano y salvo aunque muy sucio, el otro, se había hecho añicos y sus flores secas estaban desparramadas en el suelo. Sakura se animó a entrar un poco más.

—Con una limpieza esta sería una hermosa casa –Susurró para sí misma.

—Sí, de eso no me cabe duda –La chica dio un respingo al notar que Sasuke Uchiha se le había parado al lado. Estaba inspeccionando la casa con la mirada, sin hacer contacto visual con ella, lo que le permitió unos segundos para admirar su hermosura. Rápidamente, alejó la mirada de él sintiéndose abochornada. Los demás todavía no habían entrado.

Sasuke estaba cargando un equipaje pequeño, en una vieja mochila color azul.

Durante el viaje no habían hablado casi nada. Sasuke se la había pasado conversando con su amigo en el primer asiento, casi ignorando a los demás pasajeros. Sin embargo, Sakura había notado que la había visto de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor. Sakura dio dos grandes pasos hacia la puerta de la izquierda, queriendo saber qué había tras ella, y una cucaracha salió corriendo de su escondite. Sakura la vio pasarle entre los pies y escuchó el crujido del insecto siendo aplastado por un zapato a sus espaldas. Sasuke la había pisado, no le hizo falta girarse para verlo. Estaba segura.

Abrió la puerta y encendió otra luz. Ésta habitación era un poco más pequeña. Era una cocina de azulejos mugrientos, aunque se notaba que la última vez que habían usado la cocina la habían dejado reluciente, puesto que sólo había una fina capa de polvo sobre los muebles y el suelo. Donde terminaban las encimeras y los electrodomésticos había una enorme puerta de vidrio que daba a un patio trasero. Los cristales también estaban sucios.

Sakura dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la otra puerta, donde, deducía, debía estar la escalera.

Al salir de la cocina vio que Sasuke estaba acompañado de Suigetsu, Omoi y Karui. Los tres miraban alrededor.

Caminó hasta la otra puerta y la abrió de un tirón, había un oscuro pasillo pequeño frente a sus ojos, de forma perpendicular a la puerta. Dos puertas más la esperaban. Intentó encender la luz pero no funcionó. Después de todo no podía esperar tanta suerte. Años de desuso y la luz de la cocina y living estaban intactas. Caminó en la oscuridad y abrió la primera puerta que vio. El pequeño cuarto estaba tan ennegrecido por la noche que no se podía ver nada. Buscó en la pared la tecla de la luz y la apretó. Se empezó a iluminar de a poco. Era un baño, completamente blanco, también sucio pero casi no importaba. Era precioso, con un amplio espejo, una bañadera grande y un retrete de los caros.

—Me pregunto por qué dejaron de mantener tan hermosa casa –Se preguntó en voz alta, y, de nuevo, alguien le contestó. Sasuke volvía a estar detrás de ella, aunque esta vez más alejado por el pasillo por eso no lo había visto.

—Porque, en algún momento, se les habrá dificultado. No cualquiera puede pagar semejante cabaña veraniega y una casa más –Sakura supo que tenía razón, el padre de Naruto estaba desempleado y vivían con el sueldo de docente de su madre que no era mucho. En algún momento pagar impuestos y servicios de dos casas en lugares vistosos les habría sido muy costoso.

—Supongo que sí… —La otra puerta, que Sasuke había abierto sólo daba a una escalera bastante empinada. No había luz allí tampoco, así que les costó bastante subir al primer piso. Tomada fuertemente de la barandilla, subí hasta toparme en un pasillo más estrecho que el de abajo, adornado con cuadros familiares viejos en las paredes y con una larga alfombra roja oscuro en el suelo, que, como lo demás, estaba sucia. Había cuatro puertas en el pasillo, dos de cada lado. Sasuke y yo las abrimos de a una como dos niños pequeños explorando.

La primera daba a una amplia habitación preciosa, con muebles viejos de algarrobo que hoy en día serían muy costosos. Una cama matrimonial ocupaba casi todo el lugar pero aun así era grande.

La segunda puerta pertenecía a una habitación un poco más pequeña, con una cama doble contra una pared y una cama individual contra la otra. A ambas, las separaba una sola mesita de noche que tenía encima un velador rotoso. Desde la ventana de ésta habitación se podía ver el hermoso lago, rodeado por algunos matorrales y árboles, con un pequeño muelle construido por alguien de la familia Uzumaki, seguramente.

La tercera habitación era otra pieza individual, ésta, tenía una sola cama individual y un placard gigante de madera barnizada. La ventana de esa habitación era más pequeña pero también tenía una hermosa vista. Hacia el bosque.

La última puerta era la de un baño, bastante más pequeño que el de abajo, también estaba sucio, éste tenía una regadera en lugar de una bañadera grande, pero por lo demás era igual.

—Arriba hay una trampilla –Comentó Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró, éste estaba viendo hacia el techo.

—¿Cómo?

—Una puerta trampa. Debe ir a un ático.

Sakura miró hacia arriba también, estaba por contestarle al guapísimo muchacho, pero una voz femenina la distrajo.

—¡Ah! Aquí estaban ustedes dos –Karin e Ino habían subido las escaleras y caminaban por el pasillo a grandes pasos— Naruto pregunta si aquí arriba hay agua corriente. Abajo no funcionan los grifos –Karin no esperó a que contestaran. Entró al cuarto pequeño de baño y abrió la canilla del lavabo. Nada.

—Esto será un problema –Susurró Ino a las espaldas de Sakura.

Eran casi las diez de la noche y el cielo se veía tan tormentoso como atemorizante. Nubarrones negros se habían acumulado, la luna ya no parecía existir, y lo único que alumbraba la oscura calle eran unos pocos faroles encendidos. Había empezado a hacer frío, aunque muy poco, y por sobre todas las cosas había mucha humedad. Ya no llovía, había cesado hacía poquísimo tiempo pero todo alrededor estaba mojado.

Sai, Kankuro y Gaara seguían en la calle; de vez en cuando caminaban sin rumbo, charlando de varias cosas, y por momentos, quedándose en completo silencio. Era placentero. Era agradable. Habían llegado a una zona en la que las casas eran hermosas. De familias con dinero, aunque nada comparado al barrio privado en el que vivían Gaara y Kankuro. Tampoco se comparaban a la casa de clase media en la que vivía Sai, eran muy diferentes a ambas. Chalets hermosos, con tejados rojos y ventanas ornamentadas. Típicas cercas blancas que rodeaban los jardines alegres llenos de flores. Eran casas de gente a la que le gustaba aparentar, gente con la que Rasa Sabaku No, el padre de familia, se llevaría estupendamente.

Parecía que todas las familias estaban en perfecta armonía, o eso fue hasta llegar a una casa en particular. No era mucho más grande que las otras pero resaltaba un poco más, no era blanca como todas las otras que había alrededor, sino que era de color café. Se oían gritos adentro, gritos de un hombre adulto.

—¡A mí no me interesa para nada algo así! –Se oía. Los tres jóvenes se detuvieron intrigados escuchando la problemática. Seguramente era una riña familiar sin importancia, pero era obvio que no era algo de todos los días; algunos vecinos habían asomado la cabeza hacia afuera de sus casas.— ¡Con esa excusa de la depresión te pasas todo el día saliendo con amigas y haciendo estupideces! ¿¡Cuándo encontrarás un trabajo, cuándo te inscribirás en la universidad?! ¡¿Acaso nosotros te criamos para que fueras así?!

Gaara apretó los puños. Todo eso le recordó a las peleas que tenía con su padre cuando era más joven. Empezó a caminar nuevamente, con lentitud y sus acompañantes lo siguieron. No tenía ningún deseo de escuchar cómo le gritaban a un joven por creer que su actitud era irresponsable. Gaara escuchó a sus espaldas la puerta abrirse y pasos desesperados detrás, los gritos incrementaron, el hombre gritaba «Ven aquí ahora mismo» repetidas veces.

—Es la chica de la cafetería –Susurró Sai detrás de Gaara, éste volteó. Quien había salido de su casa con los ojos inundados en lágrimas era Matsuri, la joven de cabello castaño y cuerpo flacucho que había estado en El Refugio y después en la fiesta. Gaara entornó los ojos y las cejas se le hubieran unido de no haberlas tenido completamente afeitadas. Dio un paso firme y largo hacia donde estaban su hermano y su amigo, mucho más cerca de la jovencita que los había visto y se había puesto completamente roja. El padre de ésta, un hombre corpulento y de barba castaño rojiza, se había quedado parado en el umbral de la puerta mirando a su hija con rabia.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? –La sonrisa que Sai le dedicó a la joven habría asustado a cualquiera, pero la chica no parecía pensar claramente, se aferró a la camiseta de Sai para no tener que confrontar a su padre.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes, delincuentes? ¡Dejen en paz a mi niña! –El hombre comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas, con los puños apretados para separar a Matsuri de los jóvenes, y, para sorpresa de todos, Kankuro se puso en medio, haciéndole frente. Kankuro habría sido el último en defender a cualquier persona en el mundo, pero ese pequeño gesto fue suficiente para intimidar un poco al hombre, que, viéndolos a los chicos de más cerca, le parecieron mucho más difíciles de tratar de lo que imaginaba. Gaara se acercó a Matsuri que seguía sosteniendo a Sai con nerviosismo.

—Matsuri ¿Estás bien?

La joven asintió. El padre de ésta, oyendo lo que Gaara dijo los miró a los tres de una forma mucho más curiosa.

—Matsuri ¿Conoces a estas personas?

—¡Ya déjame en paz! –Contestó la jovencita soltando varias lágrimas más y dando un respingo en su lugar. El hombre había bajado la voz, pero sus ojos seguían igual de duros que al principio. Matsuri miró a Sai a los ojos, era al que tenía más cerca— Ayúdame…

—Sí, vendrás a casa –Kankuro la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a alejarse con arrastrando a la joven. La vereda parecía un desierto. Los vecinos seguían mirando la escena pero nadie decía nada. Hasta el cielo se había callado, de repente ya no había truenos ni relámpagos. El padre de la joven quiso avanzar pero Sai le puso una mano en el hombro con su sonrisa tan típica y falsa.

—No le ocurrirá nada… Será mejor que vuelva a entrar a su casa –Eso había sonado más que nada como una amenaza.

Tras ese comentario, el padre de la jovencita volvió a levantar la voz.

—¡Llamaré a la policía!

—Haga lo que le dé la gana, imbécil. No me extrañaría que acabara preso usted después de desafiarme –Gaara lo estaba señalando con el ceño bajado y los labios apretados. Sai había dejado el hombro del tipo y se había posicionado al lado de su amigo. Kankuro y Matsuri se habían perdido al doblar a la esquina. –Después de todo, toda esta gente escuchó su pequeña disputa, y Matsuri estaba intentando huir de usted –Tras esas simples palabras, roncas y bajas, Gaara empezó a caminar. Sai se despidió con una reverencia y una sonrisa y siguió a su amigo tan rápido como le dieron las piernas.

Lo primero en la lista de Naruto al llegar a la casa de campo, fue ir a buscar agua. Kiba y Omoi lo acompañaron cargando unos baldes que guardaban en el ático junto con otras cosas. Caminaron al lago, que no quedaba muy lejos, y comenzaron a llenar los cinco baldes que habían encontrado.

—Con esto tendremos para el baño y para lavarnos mañana… —Había dicho Naruto entre que cargaban todo el líquido posible. No era agua potable pero era mejor que nada. Al menos, provisoriamente, hasta que pudieran arreglar el agua corriente. Con rapidez, entre que cargaban el agua los otros dos, Naruto había llamado a quien solía ocuparse del mantenimiento de la casa antes para ver si podía solucionar lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando a las cañerías, y éste, prometió pasarse a primera hora de la mañana siguiente.

Dentro de la casa, el rubio, había dejado a Sasuke y a Suigetsu organizando en dónde dormiría cada quien, mientras que las chicas cambiaban las sábanas de las camas y hacían a un lado el polvo de alrededor con unas escobas muy viejas que habían conseguido en el ático también. Sasuke y Suigetsu llegaron a la conclusión de que serían caballeros y les cederían las camas a las chicas. Sakura, Ino y Karin no tuvieron inconveniente en compartir la cama matrimonial, mientras que a Hinata y Karui les cedieron la litera. La cama individual que quedaba en el mismo cuarto que la cama doble, la habían transportado a la otra habitación individual, para dejarles privacidad a las chicas. Allí, dormirían Kiba y Omoi, lo cual dejaba sin camas a Suigetsu, Naruto y Sasuke.

Éste último miró el reloj de pulsera que tenía en su muñeca. Eran las diez y media de la noche, en una hora y media sería su cumpleaños. Cumpliría veintidós. Generalmente pasaba de forma excelente su cumpleaños, rodeado sólo por su hermano y algún que otro amigo, saliendo de fiesta y esas cosas, y no podía creer que se estuviera quedando en esa pocilga, sin agua, con luz en sólo algunos lugares, y sin una cama para dormir, por una chica a la que ni conocía… Sakura apareció por el umbral de la puerta cuando él estaba pensando justo en eso.

—Sasuke… —Susurró su nombre. Él la miró. Su voz era tierna.— Naruto ya volvió con el agua y está preparando los baños… me dijo que en el altillo hay por lo menos un colchón de más ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme?

El joven asintió.

Temari no podía dormir. Había vuelto de su «cita» con Shikamaru Nara hacía mucho tiempo. Se habían pasado la tarde pensando en qué hacer. Al parecer, su madre había estado preguntándole, entre bocado y bocado, en el almuerzo, cosas sobre su noviecita. Su padre le había contado a su madre que lo había visto con una «linda chica, con carácter» y ahora la mujer estaba muy intrigada. Lo que le daba a él pie para seguir gratamente con el plan, sin embargo, ella lo había frenado un poco. Su padre no estaba muy interesado en la relación que su hija tenía con el joven Nara, y, sus hermanos, sí se mostraban intrigados pero Temari sabía que no eran del tipo que hacían preguntas, por lo tanto, no sabía bien cuándo dar el siguiente paso. Había quedado de verse al día siguiente con Shikamaru otra vez, para terminar de decidir qué hacer.

Se encontraba en la cocina, robando algo de comida del refrigerador. Sí, robando. Su padre no le permitía comer más que las comidas esenciales del día (desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena) ¿Por qué? Porque decía que si no iba a ponerse gorda y eso no era bueno para su imagen. Lo odiaba cuando se ponía así, pero no discutía. Saliendo del lugar con un paquete de papas bajo el brazo y otro entre sus manos siendo abierto, escuchó la puerta de entrada.

Sus hermanos habían llegado. Ellos eran muy extraños. Cuando había buen tiempo solían quedarse encerrados, pero con días tormentosos como ese se les ocurría salir a la calle hasta tarde. El primero en entrar fue Kankuro, seguido por una chica flacucha que Temari no conocía. Los siguieron Sai y Gaara, quien cerró la puerta principal con doble llave.

—¿Quién es? –Temari la veía algo familiar, tal vez ya se habían cruzado antes en algún momento.

—Es la novia de Gaara… —Dijo Kankuro encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ella no es mi novia –Comentó el pelirrojo alejándose hasta entrar a la cocina.

—Bueno, de todas formas no podía dejar a mi futura cuñada afuera en la lluvia después de una pelea con su padre –Se encogió de hombros Kankuro. Matsuri se puso completamente roja— Temari, ni una palabra al sujeto sobre esto.

—¿¡Acaso crees que soy una bruja?! ¿Por qué los delataría? Sólo…. –La rubia miró de arriba abajo a la frágil muchachita. Parecía menor que sus hermanos y se veía indefensa— ¡Gaara más te vale que uses protección! –Tras decir eso empezó a subir las escaleras.

—¡Que nada sucede entre nosotros! –Gritó el aludido desde la cocina.

La mañana las despertó con el sol entrando por las ventanas. Hinata bajó seguida por Karui, las escaleras iluminadas por el sol eran mucho más transitables que por la noche. La puerta de la habitación que habían compartido Kiba y Omoi estaba abierta y no había nadie dentro. Lo cual era bastante extraño, ya que era muy temprano por la mañana, y cualquiera pensaría que seguirían durmiendo.

Karui era una chica muy silenciosa cuando no estaba en confianza. Hinata se había percatado rápidamente de aquello. No había hablado con nadie más que con Omoi durante la primera mitad del viaje, y durante la segunda había permanecido callada mucho más tiempo del que había hablado. Hasta ella, Hinata, que siempre era tan tímida había hablado mucho con Naruto durante el recorrido, y después, al hacer el cambio, con Kiba.

Al llegar a la planta baja no les tomó nada notar que Omoi y Kiba no eran los únicos despiertos. Naruto estaba intentando sintonizar algo en la radio vieja que tenía, acomodando la antena de un lado a otro, Suigetsu, estaba con cara de haberse levantado recién desayunando un té con leche mientras hablaba con los otros dos muchachos. No había rastros de Ino ni de Karin, ni de Sasuke. Sakura estaba limpiando la cocina, con un trapo húmedo fregaba persistentemente una enorme macha de humedad que había en un azulejo.

—Sakura… ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Hinata tomó de la encimera más cercana una esponja que estaba remojando en agua espumosa. Supuso que la pelirrosa la había estado utilizando para limpiar.

—Sí, me vendría muy bien una mano… Esos hombres no hacen nada –Se quejó con voz de estar empleando todas sus fuerzas con esa mancha.

—Sí, te ayudaré –Hinata empezó a fregar las encimeras que también tenían grandes cantidades de tierra encima. Karui también se dispuso a ayudar.

—¡Sí! –Se oyó gritar a Naruto en la sala. Había logrado poner la radio y en Konoha's Rock estaba sonando a todo volumen _Walking on the sunshine_ , para comenzar el día con alegría, como había dicho el locutor— Lo logré…

—Ah, Sasuke… por fin llegas –Se oyó Suigetsu mientras las chicas seguían limpiando efusivamente— Ah y feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? –Naruto parecía alegre. Sakura se había quedado rígida después de oír aquello.

—Sí, así es… Cumplo veintidós años. No es gran cosa.

Sakura se asomó por la puerta abierta de la cocina, con aspecto desalineado, el cabello corto, amarrado en una cola de caballo que le dejaba varios mechones afuera, la ropa: la tenía empapada y jabonosa.

—Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke…

Sasuke la miró. Él se veía bien, despabilado, con su cabello negro impecable, el rostro despejado. Sin embargo, sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado pálido cuando vio a Sakura allí. Es que no se esperaba verla, no sabía que ya se había despertado.

Se quedaron viendo, un tiempo largo. Por varios segundos, sin hablar y apenas respirando. Cuando iba a llegar el alegre estribillo de la canción, Naruto pasó corriendo hacia la cocina, tomó el agua enjabonada que yacía en un balde con algunas espumas y trapos dentro y se lo tiró a Sasuke en toda la cara gritando «Qué los cumplas muy feliz, Uchiha»

No hace falta decir que éste empezó a gritar enfadado. Pero la canción tapó gran parte de los gritos cuando, Suigetsu, entre risas, subió el volumen de la radio a tope, y, entre que la música sonaba y Sasuke se enfadaba más y más con Naruto que reía descontrolado, una guerra de jabón y agua comenzó dentro de la cabaña, dejando las riñas de lado y empezando a divertir a todo mundo.

 _I'm walking on the sunshine. Oh! Oh!_

 _I'm walking on the sunshine. Oh! Oh!_

 _I'm walking on the sunshine. Oh! Oh!_

 _And don't it feel good!_


	20. Nadando

**Canción: No se puede vivir del amor/ Andrés Calamaro**

 **-*Nadando*-**

—¡Te estoy esperando desde hace dos horas!

—Perdón, me quedé dormido…

—¡Son las cuatro de la tarde!

Shikamaru asintió. Temari lo estaba regañando a los gritos en la puerta de su casa. El padre de ésta miraba la escena extrañado desde detrás de una columna. Ninguno de los dos chicos lo habían visto pero Temari esperaba que el escándalo se escuchara bastante. No podía seguir permitiendo que nadie en su casa se interesara por ella y su vida romántica. Tenían que dar el siguiente paso, tenían que empezar a conocer a la familia del otro para poder dar por sentado su plan y seguir fingiendo que eran pareja. Su padre era muy duro con ella por todo el tema de la prensa, lo que más temía era que su hija se quedara solterona de por vida y que los medios se terminaran riendo de ella. Shikamaru, simplemente estaba fastidiado por los comentarios de su madre.

—¡¿Vas a venir o no, mujer?! Qué pesada eres… Ni sé cómo te aguanto.

—¡Mejor te comportas conmigo, Nara! –Temari señaló con el índice la nariz del joven que se quedó con las manos en los bolsillos y ojos ojerosos mirándola cansinamente.

—Eres desesperante… Qué problemática –La tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta el porche de la casa. Hizo que la joven cerrara la puerta con llave antes de comenzar a caminar—, no esperaba que tuvieras una casa tan grande… ¿Tu padre es traficante?

Shikamaru sabía que Temari no tenía madre pero no había oído casi nada de su padre. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que ser alguien importante porque el apellido le sonaba de algún lado. Sabaku No… Sabaku No… ¿De dónde era?

—No, no es traficante de ningún tipo.

—¿Y a qué se dedica?

Temari frunció el ceño, suponía que no podía ocultarle por mucho tiempo más la verdad. Además, si Shikamaru tardaba en enterarse, tal vez quisiera dejar el plan a un lado, al saber que la prensa podía meterse en su vida.

—Verás… Nara, hay algo que tengo que decirte y es… Muy importante.

—No me vas a venir con que estás embarazada… porque yo no te toqué –Temari ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una media sonrisa tras escuchar la broma pero Shikamaru comprendió que iba en serio así que se quedó en silencio. Siguieron caminando, lentamente, hasta salir del barrio privado en el que vivía la rubia, y anduvieron por las calles, caminando varias cuadras, hasta que Temari se dispuso a hablar de nuevo.

—Sé que, tal vez, cuando te cuente esto… Querrás dejar las cosas de lado. Dejar todo el plan.

Shikamaru se puso serio sin saber qué podía ser tan terrible.

—Es que… —La rubia siguió rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo— Es que mi papá es muy reconocido, de hecho, me cuesta pensar que con lo inteligente que eres todavía no te hayas dado cuenta…

El cerebro de Shikamaru ató cabos rápidamente. Recordó quién era Rasa Sabaku No antes de que su ficticia novia lo dijera, pero así y todo la dejó acabar. Mierda. Tal vez eso era un problema…

—Él es muy famoso… Quiero decir, es un diputado reconocido del gobierno japonés… Y… A veces, la prensa nos juega malos ratos… En especial a Gaara, a él… Cuando era un niño de catorce años, le hicieron muchas cosas feas… Mi padre pagó una gran suma para que los artículos que se habían publicado fueran retirados inmediatamente y, por eso, poca gente llegó a leerlo… Pero básicamente eran todas mentiras. Por eso, tal vez… Quieras irte y no tener problemas… La verdadera razón por la que necesito un novio falso es que… Bueno, que la prensa crea que tengo una vida normal y dejen de fastidiar a mi padre con estupideces…

Silencio.

—Te entenderé si decides dejarlo.

Parecía haberse puesto triste, como si Shikamaru fuera a dejarla después de eso. Como si realmente fuera su novio.

—Debe ser duro… —El chico miró al cielo, con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro serio— tener esa vida de mierda… ¿Quieres ir al cine? –Volvió a mirarla, y una sonrisa de gratitud se dibujó en los labios de Temari.

Matsuri había dormido en la cama de Gaara, y Gaara en la habitación de Kankuro en un sofá que éste tenía. La habitación de Kankuro no era muy diferente a la del menor de la familia, pero sí estaba bastante más ordenada, además de que tenía todas las cosas referentes a la universidad de éste. Kankuro estudiaba arte, con Sai, pero se especializaban en diferentes ramas. Kankuro estaba estudiando escultura, y Sai pintura. Compartían la gran mayoría de las asignaturas pero no las más importantes. Gaara se había despertado hacía un buen rato pero no quería moverse de allí. Estaba mirando a su alrededor todo el lugar, las esculturas que su hermano había hecho y las que todavía tenía que terminar. Su padre, como todo lo que hacían, odiaba que Kankuro quisiera ser escultor, y sólo estaba de acuerdo con la profesión que había elegido Temari.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde pasadas. Matsuri debía estar en la habitación de Gaara muriéndose de hambre pero él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. La noche anterior la había guiado hasta su habitación y le había dado varias órdenes.

—Nadie entrará aquí si mantienes la puerta cerrada, a mi padre no le interesa y la señora que viene a limpiar sabe que no debe molestarme. Limpiará cuando yo le dé la orden. Sólo no salgas, puedes tocar cualquier cosa pero no salgas… —Lo bueno era que Gaara tenía su propio baño así que Matsuri no había pasado mucha necesidad, lo malo era que así y todo la pobre necesitaba comer. Gaara no sabía cómo lidiar con otras personas, la joven se había mostrado muy interesada en saber de dónde había sacado la familia de Gaara tanto dinero pero rápidamente, al escuchar el apellido de Gaara supo que eran familiares de Rasa Sabaku No y se quedó en silencio. Pidió perdón por las molestias ocasionadas y dio las gracias por la ayuda.

Sai se terminó yendo tipo tres y media de la mañana, para asegurarse que en su casa ya estuvieran todos durmiendo, y los hermanos Sabaku No, habían terminado por conciliar el sueño varias horas después.

Gaara se levantó del sofá y caminó decidido hasta su habitación. No podía ser tan idiota de tenerle miedo a una niña de secundaria. Tocó la puerta después de asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba viendo, escuchó pasos del otro lado de la puerta. Pasos desesperados.

—Matsuri… Soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?

—Ah… Eeeeh… Sí, sí puedes… Gaara –Parecía muy nerviosa. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró detrás de sí.

—Debes estar muriendo de hambre. Lo siento por tenerte aquí desde hace tanto…

Ella sonrió.

—La verdad es que sí me estaba poniendo nerviosa… Pero tu hermana fue muy amable al traerme algo de comer. –La jovencita señaló el plato que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche. Temari siempre pensaba en todo, podía ser la más infantil y la más ingenua, pero también era la más responsable.

—Genial… ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No… Gracias.

—¿Sabes si está Temari en casa?

—Creo… ella… dijo como diez veces que se iba con su novio… Está muy enamorada, ¿no?

—No sé. Pero sí es bastante efusiva. Nunca antes había salido con nadie o al menos no lo había mencionado –Gaara se encogió de hombros.

El chico se sentó en su cama y se frotó los ojos con los pulgares. Ni siquiera se había lavado la cara antes de entrar.

—Matsuri –La chica se sentó a su lado, manteniendo distancias.—, ¿Está todo bien con tu padre?

—Sí, es que él es algo estricto. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte –La joven sonrió pero Gaara vio en sus ojos que no era una sonrisa verdadera. Probablemente su declaración tampoco fuera sincera.

—Mi padre también es un estúpido estirado y pretencioso –Sentenció el joven intentando que la chica entrara en confianza. No era como si le interesara, pero ya que la iba a ayudar quería, al menos, saber algo de ella—, siempre diciéndonos a mis hermanos y a mí qué hacer y qué no hacer. Además, se cree que somos monstruos o algo así… Está enfadado porque aún no me decidí sobre qué carrera seguir… Escuché que tu padre también estaba enojado por culpa de una universidad…

—En realidad esas son excusas… —La voz de Matsuri había cambiado. Ya no era tierna y alegre, sino que se había vuelto queda— Él está enfadado porque dice que soy débil.

—¿Débil?

—Mi novio… Un chico de mi escuela, me dejó antes de que terminara el semestre y…. –Miró hacia otro lado— estuve una temporada enferma. Los médicos le dijeron a mi madre que sólo era depresión, que estaba de duelo por una pérdida. Me recomendaron salir, divertirme, hacer actividades para no quedarme en casa tirada en la cama… —Rio a la fuerza— así que fue lo que empecé a hacer y a papá le molestó. No le gusta que salga o que llegue tarde a casa, es muy temerario con lo que pueda pasarme. Dice que soy débil y que por eso me refugio en las discotecas y en las reuniones que organizan mis amigos. Tal vez esté en lo cierto… Lo único que sé es que no me siento deprimida cuando estoy acompañada…

—Los padres, a veces, son un asco ¿no?

—Sí… Puede ser…

Hinata estaba sentada en la escalerilla de madera de la entrada. La casa de campo había quedado aceptable. Después de la infantil guerra de espuma que habían tenido los chicos en la sala, con la cual ella también había salido empapada, habían limpiado todo. Los varones también ayudaron. La espuma desparramada en el suelo y las paredes sirvió de ayuda para baldear los pisos y quitar la suciedad del revestimiento de pared. Después de limpiar, Ino y Karin que se habían levantado bastante tarde prepararon el almuerzo para todos y mientras lo hacían Suigetsu y Sasuke se dedicaron a clavar la escalinata de la entrada que estaba algo rotosa. Los tablones de madera que les hacían falta los encontraron en el ático. Al parecer, los Uzumaki, usaban ese sitio como depósito para muchas cosas.

Después de comer, habían tomado turnos para ducharse. Había dos baños así que podían bañarse dos personas simultáneamente en diferentes cuartos. Le cedieron el primer turno a Sasuke por ser su cumpleaños. El agua había sido reparada en la mañana temprano, así que todo estaba saliendo bien. Karui había utilizado el otro baño en primer lugar, luego, hicieron el cambio y se ducharon Ino y Karin. Después fue el turno de Hinata y Omoi. Cuando Hinata salió ocupó su lugar Sakura, y el lugar de Omoi lo tomó Suigetsu. Kiba aún esperaba su turno buscando prendas de vestir en su cuarto. Hinata, se había vestido con una camiseta turquesa y un pantalón corto y había salido a sentarse a la escalerilla con un café con leche entre las manos.

Miraba hacia el lago, pero no era exactamente el lago lo que miraba. Naruto estaba nadando allí, divertido y solitario. Su espalda desnuda salía de entre las olas producidas por sus movimientos y, empapada, se veía aún mejor. Hinata no se había percatado de lo que hacía. Simplemente miraba. Embelesada.

Unos pasos enfundados en enormes botas de cuero llegaron a sus oídos y un trasero cubierto por un jean negro gastado se sentó a su lado.

—Hina, ¿Todo bien? –Kiba le sonreía. Hinata salió de su mundo de placer mental, dejó de ver a Naruto y le dedicó una mirada tierna a su compañero.

—Sí… Es un bello lugar –Enseguida, la chica se sintió avergonzada por haber estado viendo al rubio tanto rato.

—Así que… Tú e Ino ¿Están juntos? –Preguntó para que él no notara cuánto miraba a Uzumaki que seguía nadando sin percatarse de que lejanamente la jovencita lo había estado observando.

—Seee…. –Kiba se había erguido y tenía una mirada divertida. Era como si hubiera disfrutado de la pregunta de su amiga— O… Bueno, no sé. No es nada serio, pero nos divertimos.

Como si la hubiera convocado una magia extraña la rubia apreció en la puerta.

—Oye, bombón ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?

—Sí, claro… —Él se levantó sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Hinata y siguió a Ino hacia el interior de la casa.

Hinata volvió su vista hacia el lago de nuevo. Naruto la estaba mirando desde el agua. Desde la distancia no podía ver su gesto, pero el muchacho alzó su brazo y lo sacudió saludando a la joven. Ella sonrió involuntariamente, y, tomando algo de valor, empezó a caminar hacia el lago. Acercándose rápidamente al joven que estaba saliendo del agua y se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

—¡Hina! ¿Estás pasándola en grande?

—Bueno… Naruto –Se mostró algo tímida, mirándose los pies mientras notaba, de soslayo, cómo el muchacho terminaba de secar su torso desnudo y bronceado.— Creo que es muy pronto para tener una opinión. Pasamos todo el día limpiando. Pero estoy segura de que será un buen descanso… —Le dedicó una sonrisa animándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos azul cielo le devolvieron la mirada, alegres.

—Me alegro, quería compartir tiempo con amigos.

A Hinata se le encogió el corazón. Que la considerara su amiga después de tan poco tiempo de conocerse era lindo. Su mirada amable y su sonrisa traviesa, su cabello húmedo y desprolijo pegándosele a la cara… Todo en él era perfecto ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Sintió que la cara se le calentaba. Estaba enrojeciendo así que miró hacia otro lado para que él no se diera cuenta.

—Así queeee….— Estiró la palabra. Hinata lo miró sentarse a su lado poniendo los pies en el agua. Ella se puso de cuclillas a su lado— ¿Aceptaste porque te consideras solitaria? –Una fracción de la conversación que habían tenido en el viaje se atoró en el cerebro de Hyuga.

—Sí, puede decirse que sí…

—Tal vez yo, hace un par de años, hubiera hecho lo mismo sin pensármelo dos veces –Él tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte— También era solitario, nadie me quería porque les llevaba problemas inconscientemente. Ahora tengo muchos amigos: Omoi, Karui, Atsui, Shion, Darui… Bee… Pero ése no es el punto –Terminó el recuento y le dedicó una mirada sonriente a Hinata— Heriste mis sentimientos, Hina. Me hubiera gustado que me vinieras por el simple placer de verme.

—N—no me malinterpretes –Tartamudeó enrojecida. Mostrándole las palmas de las manos como si estuviera a la defensiva—, claro que tenía ganas de verte también. Naruto.

—Já –Él soltó una risita— No es necesario eso, Hina. Sólo te tomo el pelo. Me hacía falta un poco de aire…

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo, usualmente, Naruto? –Su voz seguía siendo dulce— ¿Por eso necesitabas el descanso?

Naruto miró al cielo sonriendo. No era una sonrisa alegre pero, pensara lo que pensara, no la desvanecía.

—Necesitaba acomodar mis ideas, Hina… Perdí mi empleo. Necesito encontrar algo más… Rápido.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. De al menos cinco minutos enteros.

—Tal vez… —La voz suave de la joven volvió a sonar— yo pueda hablar con mi padre y… Él, en la radio… Siempre necesita personal.

La vista de Naruto pasó rápidamente a la tez clara de Hinata, ella estaba mirando al horizonte tal y como hacía él minutos antes. Él la observó. No podía estar hablando en serio, él se estaba haciendo la cabeza con tantos planes para encontrar un nuevo empleo que le parecía que explotaría, y, de la nada, una propuesta así aparecía.

—¿Hablas en serio Hinata? –La sorpresiva pregunta fue acompañada de un abrazo tan apretado, que Hinata no sólo enrojeció, también profirió un grito, y se enroscó con fuerza, retorciéndose, para poder librarse del agarre indecoroso del rubio. Su cara chocaba contra el pecho desnudo y húmedo del joven, todo él estaba fresco y curiosamente agradable. El corazón le empezó a ir rápido y sintió la sangre caliente andar por todo su cuerpo. Él no la soltó. Se reía, contento, y la sostenía más fuerte contra su ser.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente en el centro de Tokio, algunas calles se habían inundado, sin embargo, era sólo una tormenta de verano y decían, en la televisión, que la lluvia se trasladaría pronto hacia otro sitio. Lo cual era un alivio. Tenten, había pasado la noche en vela por culpa de los truenos y relámpagos. Por más que las ventanas y persianas estuvieran bien cerradas, las cortinas corridas y la puerta trancada, se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que algún trueno hacía temblar los cristales de sus ventanas.

—Tenten, por favor… —La madre de la joven se acercó al cuarto de ésta. Tenten estaba tendida de espaldas en la cama, vestida con unos leggins coloridos y un jersey muy viejo y gastado, con el dibujo de un oso panda comiendo bambú. Se encontraba revisando su teléfono celular, de forma aburrida cuando su madre se asomó por el marco de la puerta— ¿Te importaría ir a comprar unas cebollas al almacén? Las necesito lo más rápido posible… Y justo terminó de llover.

Tenten dejó el celular a un lado. No tenía ganas de salir con el fresco que estaba haciendo afuera pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. La tarde anterior, Lee la había acompañado de vuelta a su casa y había sido todo un caballero. Se había disculpado mil veces por haberla interrumpido con Neji y ella le había dicho mil veces que a Neji ni lo conocía… Pero no podía evitar pensar qué habría pasado de haber ido con él.

Apenas iban a ser las cinco de la tarde, pero el cielo estaba tan oscuro a causa de las nubes que a Tenten le dio mala espina. Los días grises no eran sus favoritos. Se había calzado y se había puesto el abrigo más aparatoso que tenía. El que tenía más cerca de donde se encontraba. Era grande, gordo, abrigador y muy, muy feo. La hacía ver como si tuviera diez kilos de más, pero no le importaba. Después de todo sólo iría a comprar a un par de cuadras y volvería a su casa.

Empezó la caminata tomando más calor a cada paso, el abrigo era realmente innecesario, sin embargo no se lo quitó, no quería estar cargándolo.

Entró al almacén del que su madre había hablado. Era un local pequeño, un mercado de barrio, quedaba en el centro, muy cerca de El Refugio, en la entrada, antes de pasar a través de las cajas para acercarse a las góndolas, había unos pedazos de cartón para limpiarse los pies. Tenten lo hizo, tenía los tennis embarrados por el suelo mojado que había en el exterior. El cielo estaba amenazando, de nuevo, con largar toda su ira. Los chaparrones iban y venían y mojaban todo. Tenten se preguntaba cómo estaría el clima en el lago, en la casa de campo de Naruto y Karin. Esperaba que la estuvieran pasando en grande. Y esperaba poder ir la próxima vez.

Caminó por entre las góndolas hasta la zona de verdulería, tomó dos cebollas del cajón más cercano y se las mostró a la verdulera que atendía, una mujer hermosa de piel oscura y ojos luminosos; la mujer le dio un asentimiento y tomó una bolsa plástica para meter las dos cebollas dentro. Le sonrió a Tenten amablemente.

—¿Algo más?

La chica negó con la cabeza y la mujer pegó una etiqueta con el precio de la compra en la bolsa, luego se la tendió a la joven que la agarró con una mano. Volvió de regreso para pagar en la caja registradora y largarse pero unas bolsas de papas fritas la tentaron desde lo lejos. Hacía tiempo que no se quedaba de ociosa en su casa comiendo porquerías y mirando una peli. Tal vez eso necesitaba. Tomó aire y dio vuelta sobre sus talones para tomar la bolsa de papas, también caminó hacia las neveras para tomar una bebida gaseosa. Estaba parada decidiendo cuál agarrar cuando una voz masculina le habló desde atrás, haciéndole pegar un respingo.

—Tenten…

—Mmm… ¿Neji? –Volteó a verlo. El hermoso chico estaba parado allí. No iba vestido con su típico atuendo deportivo. Llevaba una camisa negra con estampado blanco y unos vaqueros. Muy normal. Así y todo lucía espectacular y los músculos debajo de la tela fina de su camisa se tensaban.

—Hola… Qué coincidencia —Ciertamente lo era. Se habían cruzado el día anterior, y ahora también. Si hubiera querido acecharlo apropósito no le habría salido tan bien. Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa culposa. Todavía se sentía mal por haberlo rechazado la noche anterior.

—Sí… —Él llevaba atrapado entre sus brazos un stock de cervezas enlatadas— ¿Tienes planes? –Le preguntó la chica viendo la mercancía del joven.

—Mmm… Cenar con mi tío y mi prima. No creo que sean planes muy… divertidos, en realidad –Sonrió. Sus ojos no mostraban aburrimiento, parecía que deseaba reunirse con su familia, muy a pesar de su comentario. Tenten asintió—. Lamento haberte interrumpido ayer con tu novio. Es la segunda vez que los veo juntos y… Puede ser que se sienta mal.

—¿Lee? ¿Novio? –Tenten sonrió atolondrada— ¡No es mi novio en absoluto!

Él se mostró incómodo pateando el suelo con un pie.

—Creí que lo era. Su acento me hizo pensar que te persiguió desde China.

Tenten rio mientras sacaba una bebida gaseosa de la nevera que tenía detrás y la cerraba sin quitar la vista de él por mucho tiempo.

—Claro que no. Las chicas como yo no tenemos ese tipo de romances de cuento…

—¿Chicas como tú? –Ella empezó a caminar y él la siguió a grandes pasos— ¿Y qué clase de chicas los tienen?

—Pues… —Tenten se mostró pensativa— No sé, las dulces e ingenuas. Las horriblemente hermosas, las interesantes, sin dudas.

—¿Y por qué crees que no lo eres?

El corazón a Tenten se le hizo un nudo, pagó por sus productos mientras pensaba qué contestar. Tenía que ser algo ingenioso y que no la hiciera ver nerviosa. Porque era malditamente como se sentía: Nerviosa. Neji pagó sus cosas detrás de ella y echó una mirada hacia afuera por la enorme puerta abierta. Lluvia torrencial caía a chaparrones. Antes de que a Tenten se le ocurriera algo que contestar él estaba hablando de vuelta.

—Mierda. Está lloviendo mucho…

Tenten asintió como toda respuesta viendo relampaguear el cielo. No tronaba, eso la mantenía tranquila, quería decir que los rayos estaban cayendo a una distancia considerable. Neji la miró de reojo.

—¿Quieres que te alcance hasta tu casa? Estoy en auto, no puedo dejarte caminar sola bajo la lluvia.

—Oh. No es necesario, no querría molestarte –Tenten le sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, él la siguió y antes de que ella pudiera meterse bajo la tormentosa tarde, la tomó del antebrazo para detenerla.

—No es un problema para mí, no creo que vivas muy lejos o no habrías venido hasta éste almacén –Tenten notó el agarre del chico sobre su enorme e innecesario abrigo y reparó en la espantosa ropa que estaba llevando. De todas las malditas personas a las que se pudo haber encontrado en un día así ¿Tenía que ser él?—. Y de todas formas me hace sentir mejor que el chico de la otra vez no sea tu novio. No es mi costumbre aventar a chicas comprometidas.

—Gracias –Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa. Ya había desperdiciado su oportunidad la vez anterior, ahora tenía que ser inteligente—. Te daré mi dirección.

Afuera la lluvia era constante y fría, las hermosas veredas decoradas y los jardines verdes de las entradas lucían casi tristes con tanta agua. El viento azotaba la ventana por la que Matsuri miraba. No había vuelto a su casa, su madre la había llamado desesperadamente varias veces al teléfono celular y, ella, sólo había contestado una vez para decirle que estaba bien y que no quería que la volvieran a llamar. Dejó claro que no iba a volver a la casa hasta sentirse lista. Sin embargo, tampoco quería seguir quedándose en donde los Sabaku No. El barrio privado era increíble, incluso había un hombre de seguridad en la puerta del enorme terreno enrejado, vigilando, pero no podía quedarse mucho más. En primer lugar ya se había quedado una noche, había abusado de su hospitalidad, había dormido en la cama de uno de los chicos que la ayudaron y había comido su comida y bebido su bebida, además… Tenía que estar ahí a escondidas de su padre: El famoso Rasa Sabaku No. Y eso daba miedo.

Gaara se había quedado con ella casi todo el día aunque habían hablado ocasionalmente. Le había llevado comida y bebida cuando necesitaba, y habían charlado de cosas al azar. Sin embargo, él había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en su computadora escuchando música punk y revisando redes sociales en las que tenía pocos contactos. En ese momento, se había ido a darse una ducha y ella se había quedado sola. Sentada sobre el escritorio, a un lado de la costosa pc, mirando por la ventana abierta por la mitad. La lluvia mojaba los cristales. Esperaba poder irse a la casa de alguna amiga… De Sari tal vez.

Alguien abrió la puerta a sus espaldas y ella giró la cabeza para mirar. Gaara entraba a su habitación vestido sólo con los pantalones. Sus dedos de los pies pálidos y largos tocaban el fresco suelo y su torso estaba desnudo, muy delgado, se le notaban las costillas. No daba tanto miedo viéndolo así. En silencio, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, abrió su armario y se puso una playera.

—Gaara… Agradezco la ayuda, pero supongo que ya debo irme.

—¿Volverás a tu casa?

—No, veré si puedo quedarme en casa de una amiga.

Él torció el gesto.

—¿Ya hablaste con ella?

Matsuri negó silenciosamente bajándose de su lugar en el escritorio.

—Entonces quédate.

—No quisiera molestar.

—¿Por qué crees que molestas?

Matsuri se retorció las manos.

—Aparte, está lloviendo, Matsuri. No puedes irte ahora.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? —Preguntó ella, mientas él se acercaba más, posándose a su lado. Mirando también por la ventana.

—Porque fui grosero antes.

—Sí, pero eso ya lo arreglaste. —Ella se quedó en silencio. Con la mirada perdida en las afueras. Él la miró de reojo. El silencio se extendió entre ambos.

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó Gaara cortándolo.

—En que no eres tan malo como quieres hacer ver —Contestó ella distraídamente. En voz baja. Gaara se ruborizó levemente y miró hacia otro lado—, no das tanto miedo como pretendes. En el fondo eres un buen chico.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera —La voz de Gaara sonó ronca y aburrida. Sus ojos verdosos volvieron a posarse en los de ella.

—Es verdad, no lo dijiste, pero parece que es lo que quieres que se crea de ti.

Él gruñó.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Sabes? –Matsuri lo miró a los ojos con esa sonrisa aún en el rostro— Eres lindo. No debería avergonzarte que la gente crea cosas buenas de ti.

Él se volvió a ruborizar.

Kiba tocaba su guitarra algo aislado de los demás. Hinata había decidido dedicarse a la comida, Sakura, Naruto, Karui y Omoi, habían tomado la furgoneta de Bee y se habían largado al pueblo más cercano a comprar algunas cosas. Suigetsu y Sasuke estaban terminando de comer un gran pedazo de pastel que Sakura le había hecho a Sasuke por su cumpleaños. Karin e Ino charlaban animadas más lejos.

Kiba rasgueaba su instrumento mientras tarareaba. Poco a poco, el tarareo se transformó en canto:

—No se puede vivir del amor… No se puede vivir del amor. Le dijo un soldado romano a Dios. No se puede vivir del amor —Ino y Karin se acercaron a escucharlo y se sentaron junto a él en silencio. Kiba les dedicó una sonrisa feroz y continuó con su canto—. No se puede comer con amor. Las deudas no se pueden pagar con amor. Una casa no se puede comprar con amor, nunca es tarde para pedir perdón.

Hinata salió de la casa y miró a los lados antes de localizar a los tres jóvenes sentados en el césped. Se acercó caminando con pasos de gigante, demasiado grandes para sus cortas piernas y se posicionó detrás de las dos chicas, de cara a Kiba que siguió cantando, fingiendo no haberla visto.

—No se puede, no se puede vivir del amor. No se puede vivir del amor. Lo dijo la chica que te dijo que no, no se puede vivir del amor. No se puede vivir del amor, una guerra no se puede ganar con amor, le dijo Romeo a Julieta en el balcón. No se puede vivir del amor.

Hinata torció el gesto y Kiba se sonrió al verla. Reprimió una risa y siguió contando:

—¿De qué hablamos cuando hablamos de amor? ¿Por qué cantamos canciones de amor? Si suena mal y nunca tienen razón, no se puede vivir del amor.

—Qué canción tan fea, Kiba —Protestó Hinata interrumpiendo al chico que dejó de tocar para largar la carcajada que había guardado en su garganta al ver la expresión de la chica. Karin e Ino miraron a Hinata con sonrisas en la cara.

—Es una canción muy realista, Hina —Dijo la rubia sonriente. Kiba dejó de reír al fin y se secó las lágrimas con la muñeca. Karin rio bajito y se levantó.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Hina?

La jovencita de cabello oscuro negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, Karin. Gracias por la preocupación, realmente estoy algo nerviosa por los chicos que aún no vuelven —Hinata se abrazó a sí misma y miró por el camino por el cual se habían ido los chicos algún tiempo atrás.

—No te preocupes por ellos. Ya deben estar por volver ¿Acabaste la comida?

Hinata asintió.

—Bien, entonces vamos —La pelirroja tomó por los hombros a Hinata, amablemente, para calmarla— Te ayudaré a lavar los utensilios que utilizaste y a poner la mesa.

Ambas se fueron caminando lentamente, subieron por la escalerilla y se metieron a la cabaña. Ino y Kiba se quedaron solos. Kiba miraba a Hinata desaparecer por la puerta como si fuera alguna especie de semidiosa. Ino sonrió al notarlo y se acomodó, de mejor manera, al lado de él.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Cómo dices, Ino?

—¿Te gusta Hinata?

Él sonrió mirando hacia otro lado. Ino rio bajito.

—Mierda, Inuzuka. Ella te gusta mucho, eh…

—No me molestes ¿Acaso estás celosa, Ino? —Bromeó él clavando su fiera mirada en la azulada de la rubia, a su lado— Tienes mucho de mí para ti, nena, no debes preocuparte.

Ino le pegó un codazo amistoso en las costillas y él rio. Dejó la guitarra a su lado sonriendo.

—Eres muy hermosa, mujer… —Susurró con total sinceridad. Tal vez, si no estuviera tan enamorado de Hinata Hyuga, podría fijarse, en serio, en alguien como Ino. Ella le sonrió agradecida.

—Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal.

—Eso dicen… —Bromeó el joven.

Ino se estiró a su lado y bostezó.

La noche estaba empezando. El cielo se había puesto completamente azul, era un azul muy luminoso, al no haber edificios cerca emanando luz artificial a toda energía, las estrellas se veían hermosamente resplandecientes. No había nubes en el cielo, todas se habían ido hacia otro lado. De hecho, hacía bastante calor.

—¿Sabes? Creo me meteré un rato a nadar… —Informó Inuzuka levantándose de al lado de su amiga y empezando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Ino sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Puedo acompañarte, Kiba? —Con voz aterciopelada de más y como una gata cariñosa, se pegó al joven, aferrándose de su brazo carnoso y endurecido por el ejercicio.

—Claro, nena… —Él le sonrió nuevamente. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el lago.

El camino no era tan corto como parecía a lo lejos, sin embargo, tenían el lago posicionado en un sitio espectacular. Rodeado de césped corto, árboles y arbustos, y lo suficientemente lejos de la cabaña como para que nadie interrumpiera.

—¿Sabes, cariño? —Empezó Ino investigando el gesto de Kiba desde abajo. Ya que él le sacaba una cabeza de altura— Creo que quiero meterme desnuda.

El brazo del chico se tensó bajo el agarre de Ino, pero rápidamente la miró con los ojos encendidos y su sonrisa pícara y salvaje inundando su expresión.

—Tal vez te acompañe en eso…

Ino fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa. Empezó a quitarse la camiseta, de pronto, su falda había salido volando y su ropa interior la siguió, la rubia se lanzó al lago sonriendo y salpicando a Kiba, que ya se había quitado los zapatos y la camiseta y estaba desabotonando su pantalón. Al saltar, desnudo también, ambos empezaron a jugar lanzándose agua, como niños.

—Oye, Kibs… ¿Jugamos a algo? —Ino le guiñó un ojo acercándose más, y él le sonrió asintiendo.


	21. Viaje de vuelta

**Canción: Mírenla/ Ciro y los Persas**

 **-*Viaje de vuelta*-**

La mañana llegó rápidamente. Más rápido que cualquier otra mañana. O, tal vez, así lo parecía allí en el campo. El tiempo se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenían que volver, pero habían pasado unos hermosos días allí en la casa de los Uzumaki. Era viernes, Ino y Kiba iban a asistir al concierto al día siguiente así que tenían que regresar; Naruto había conseguido una propuesta de trabajo por medio de Hinata y esperaba que las cosas funcionaran: el lunes tenía una entrevista en Konoha's Rock. Sakura había recibido una llamada telefónica de su madre diciendo que la cafetería ya estaba tan perfecta como siempre, que no había habido ningún problema con las ratas y que, de todas formas, Kizashi y Mebuki se habían dedicado a tirar todas las cajas de café importado. Sakura tendría el fin de semana para descansar en su casa.

Tenten, se había puesto en contacto con Karin para contarle a los gritos que Neji Hyuga la había llevado hasta su casa en auto durante una tarde lluviosa y que su madre no dejaba de mirarla de forma inquisidora desde entonces. Ella sonaba emocionada. Karin se sentía feliz por su amiga y en eso pensaba estando sentada al borde del lago con los pies en el agua.

—Ey, ya están preparando todo ¿Por qué no ayudas, Karin? –La voz de Suigetsu la distrajo del mensaje de texto que estaba escribiendo y miró sobre su hombro al joven de pelos blancuzcos. Él tenía su mirada fija en ella, con el ceño fruncido como era costumbre.

—¿Y tú, por qué no estás ayudando? Métete en tus cosas –Sin ánimo de lidiar con el tonto de su vecino volvió la vista a su teléfono celular y envió el mensaje que le estaba escribiendo a Tenten—. Iré a preparar mis cosas cuando esté lista. De todas formas, saldremos después del mediodía.

Eran alrededor de las ocho y media de la mañana, Hinata había estado preparando el desayuno para todos, le gustaba hacer esa clase de cosas. Kiba la había ayudado.

Suigetsu se sentó a su lado quitándose las zapatillas y entrando sus pies al agua igual que su vecina.

—¿Sabes? No es necesario que me ataques todo el tiempo, miope… Yo sólo decía que todo el mundo ya empacó sus cosas y está ayudando a limpiar, y tú estás aquí de ociosa.

Karin le dedicó una mirada con los ojos entornados.

—¿Qué? –Suigetsu sonrió burlón— ¿Quieres que te tire al agua para espabilarte?

Karin se levantó de golpe y se abrazó el pecho con las manos sin dejar de dedicarle aquella mirada de odio.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Suigetsu profirió una carcajada.

—No me digas que le tienes miedo… ¡Vaya, tú tan salvaje siempre y le temes a algo inofensivo como el agua!

—¡No le tengo miedo, idiota!

Él no dejó de sonreír de forma burlona. Se levantó para hacerle frente.

—Sí, claro… Primero allá en la playa y ahora aquí en el lago. No soy tan tonto como crees, Karin. Me doy cuenta de que le temes al agua.

—¡No seas imbécil, Suigetsu! –Karin se alejó a grandes zancadas directo a la casa de campo mientras él la miraba entre sonrisas divertidas.

Matsuri despertó en casa de su amiga Sari, con su cabello castaño despeinado y marcas debajo de los ojos. No había dormido nada bien, a comparación de cómo lo había hecho en la enorme casa de los Sabaku No. Sin embargo, no quería ser una carga para Gaara ni para nadie más allí. Parecían tener bastantes problemas con su padre como para llevarles problemas con el padre de alguien más. Se había comunicado con Sari después de que Gaara le insistiera en que no era necesario, y ella le había ofrecido un colchón viejo en su habitación por algunos días. Sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones durante una semana y media a la playa, y ella y su hermano mayor se habían quedado en casa. Hasta que sus padres volvieran tenía oportunidad de quedarse allí, pero simplemente no podía dejar las cosas mal en su familia.

Había hablado con su madre la noche anterior, ella intentaría serenar a su padre y así, Matsuri, podría hablar con él e intentar hacerlo razonar.

Nunca se había comportado mal, y se le hacía algo infantil eso de no regresar a su casa. Sari la había acusado de tener miedo de enfrentar a su padre, pero no era así, simplemente estaba harta. Harta de tener que ser quien él quisiera. Harta de que se quejara de su depresión, de que le dijera que era débil, de que quisiera que estudiase lo que él deseaba sin importarle su opinión; y estaba frustrada, de un segundo al otro se le había ido la adolescencia como arena entre los dedos. Todavía no tenía dieciocho años pero había llegado el momento de tomar decisiones para las que no estaba preparada. Su madre parecía comprenderla y apoyarla, ella quería darle tiempo de acabar de madurar, pero su padre era un tema distinto. Matsuri no sabía qué hacer de su vida, no sabía qué estudiar o dónde o con quién. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había terminado la educación secundaria, se había separado de sus amigas, había roto con su novio y toda su vida había desaparecido. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? ¿Forjar una vida nueva desde cero? Cuando comenzara el ciclo lectivo, Sari y el resto de sus amigas comenzarían la Universidad en diferentes carreras, en diferentes lugares, harían nuevos amigos y ella sería completamente desplazada. Y, para colmo, tendría a su padre intentando dirigirle la vida.

—¿Y qué tal la casa? ¿Crees que alguno de los dos siente algo por ti? Es verdad que dan miedo… Pero, mierda Mats, son multimillonarios –Sari la sacó de su ensoñación. De sus pensamientos.

—Ya basta, Sari. Claro que no le gusto, sólo fue para ayudarme, y para ser sincera no me agradan tus comentarios interesados. No me importa si son millonarios, ricos o pobres.

—Bueno… Tranquila ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a tu padre?

—Hablar. No tengo más recursos –Matsuri se desperezó. Eran casi las once de la mañana.

—Espero que todo te vaya bien. Mi hermano empezó a hacer el almuerzo, deberíamos ayudarlo o me echará la bronca después.

—Claro.

Ambas se levantaron y, así en pijama, se dirigieron a la cocina.

—¡Vamos, arriba todo mundo! –Naruto estaba terminando de echar el equipaje a la caja de la camioneta destartalada de Killer— Uchiha ¿tienes la comida?

—Sí, deja de preocuparte, todo está bien Uzumaki –Kiba había llevado su guitarra hasta la minivan de Suigetsu, donde éste ya estaba listo para partir. Las chicas habían subido allí y Sasuke les estaba repartiendo el almuerzo. Constaba sólo de unas ensaladas que habían preparado rápidamente antes de salir. Comprarían algunas hamburguesas en la primera estación de servicio que encontraran y seguirían haciendo la menor cantidad de paradas posibles.

Omoi se subió al asiento de copiloto de la furgoneta y abrió el envase plástico donde tenía su ensalada. No era muy fanático de ésta pero no había nada más.

Naruto se sentó a su lado en un momento. Puso el vehículo en marcha y empezó a acelerar. Suigetsu, detrás lo siguió.

—Fue una buena vacación –Dijo Omoi mirando por la ventanilla mientras engullía una hoja de lechuga condimentada.

—Sí. Y puede que haya conseguido un trabajo nuevo… Sólo tengo que esperar al lunes y dar lo mejor de mí. De sólo pensar en la cara de mis padres si obtengo el trabajo me pongo contento –Omoi asintió ante la respuesta de Naruto.

—Te vendrá bien algo así. Un trabajo legal.

A medida que avanzaban el cielo se volvía más gris y las nubes más grandes. Era obvio que en el centro de Tokio, la que iba a ser una tormenta pasajera, se había quedado. Pararon en la estación de servicio más cercana para ir al baño, abastecerse de combustible y comprar hamburguesas para el viaje. Una para cada uno y, además, bebidas gaseosas.

Volvieron a avanzar en los respectivos vehículos.

—Deberíamos organizar algún otro concierto cuando volvamos, hablar con Darui y los chicos –Empezó Naruto después de unos veinte minutos de silencio.

—No sé si sea buena idea…

—¡Vamos, Omoi! No empieces con tus paranoias. La última vez salió todo bien.

—Sí pero eso no quiere decir que todo vaya a salir bien esta… ¡PARA! –Naruto frenó de golpe. Entre algunos matorrales en la orilla de la ruta una figura se había aparecido.

La lluvia había empezado a caer poco a poco, la silueta frente a la furgoneta estaba respirando fuertemente y se estaba empapando. Su cara estaba cubierta con una capucha que salía de su sudadera.

—Está loco… —Susurró Naruto. Suigetsu detrás de él tocó bocina sin comprender, y a los pocos segundos, Naruto lo vio bajar de la minivan por el espejo retrovisor— Espera aquí –Ordenó decididamente a su acompañante mientras abría la puerta para bajarse.

—No, Naruto… Puede estar demente ¿Y si te hace algo?

—Cálmate amigo –Naruto empujó la puerta y bajó del todo. Suigetsu se había acercado y miraba a la persona extrañado. No pasaban más vehículos por la carretera. Ambos se acercaron un poco más y oyeron una puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas. Ninguno volteó, continuaron acercándose lentamente, tomando precauciones, a la figura encapuchada.

—Ey… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Naruto intentando ver la cara de la persona que tenía al frente, ésta, llevaba la vista hacia abajo y su rostro quedaba completamente cubierto.

—Oye… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Fue Suigetsu esa vez. A su lado se posicionó Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos y el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Este sujeto se paró en medio, casi lo arrollo. Necesito saber quién eres para poder ayudarte ¿Quieres que llame a alguien por teléfono? ¿Con quién puedo comunicarme? –Le preguntó a la persona al frente. Omoi bajó también y se acercó a ellos, dejando al sujeto completamente rodeado.

—Oigan… Si no quiere hablar mejor seguimos –Propuso con cara asustada.

—¡No seas idiota, Omoi! –Fue Karui. Naruto no supo en qué momento había bajado pero allí estaba, un par de pasos detrás de ellos, a un lado de Kiba y de Sakura. Las demás habían quedado en la minivan.

—Déjenme a mí… —Sakura se acercó un poco, hasta quedar delante de todos los demás. Extendió una mano cuidadosamente, como si en lugar de ser una persona fuera un animal salvaje. Habló claramente, dulce, en voz baja— Ey… ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Quien quiera que fuera parecía estar mal de la cabeza. Sus ropas estaban algo maltrechas y llevaba una mochila desgastada en la espalda.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Ne… Necesito… —Su voz era aguda. De hecho, demasiado aguda para ser de hombre. Era una mujer— llegar a Tokio.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas comunicarte con alguien? –Ella negó con la cabeza y Sakura se atrevió a acercarse más— Ven. Vas a empaparte.

La guio con tranquilidad hasta la minivan de Suigetsu. Karui la siguió de cerca, como si estuviera a la defensiva, lista para atacar si algo ocurría. Kiba las siguió de cerca dando varias miradas sobre su hombro a los otros cuatro que quedaban más atrás.

—Ni siquiera me preguntó si la podía llevar… —Se quejó Suigetsu, aunque su queja sonó más a preocupación que a otra cosa.

—No importa. Hizo bien. Es una buena chica –Le contestó Sasuke mirándolo con las cejas muy juntas.

—Tú la defiendes sólo porque te la quieres tirar.

Suigetsu comenzó a caminar hacia su vehículo y Naruto le dedicó una mirada feroz a Sasuke mientras seguía a su amigo. Omoi los vio meterse a la minivan y discutir un poco dentro del vehículo, antes de hablar.

—Ey, Naruto… Entremos a la furgoneta.

Ambos entraron cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente.

—Crees que… ¿Crees que es seguro llevar a alguien a quien no conocemos? –Empezó Omoi, inquieto, mirando por el retrovisor cada tanto, para poder enfocar en su campo de visión el vehículo de atrás.

—Omoi… Mira: Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no la conocemos, y parece estar bastante mal de la cabeza, pero es una sola persona… Y, no es por sonar a machista, pero… Es mujer, parece debilitada, no podría hacerle daño a nadie. Y en la minivan van tres hombres y varias chicas que pueden defenderse muy bien por su cuenta.

—Está bien, sé a qué te refieres… Pero igual me da mala espina.

—Sólo cállate y descansa. En un rato cambiamos y vienes a conducir tú.

—Sí… Sí…

La joven encapuchada estaba sentada a un lado de Sakura, miraba a su alrededor como si tuviera miedo; no era para menos. Parecía desamparada y estaba entre un montón de extraños. Hinata le dedicaba a la mujer joven miradas temerosas. Ino, sentada sobre las piernas de Kiba, no parecía mostrarse cohibida por la presencia de la chica.

—Tal vez tenga hambre… —Susurró alguien de quien nadie hubiera esperado tal comentario. Sakura levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke— Ten, Saku, dale algo… —Le tendió a la pelirrosa un envase plástico con la mitad de una hamburguesa dentro. No había mucho más que eso. Todos ya habían almorzado para ese entonces, y aquel envase contenía las sobras. La chica, sin embargo, se comió esa mitad sin reprochar nada.

Después de comerse todo agradeció con la voz ronca. Como si se estuviera enfermando. Sakura la miró con algo de pena, se preguntaba quién era, hacía cuánto que viajaba sola. Estaba sucia, con ropas roídas, la cara aún bajo la capucha no se le veía. Sólo los labios rosados y carnosos se le asomaban un poco.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó Ino con una sonrisa. Ella parecía ser la menos afectada de todos con la presencia de la chica. Los demás, de vez en cuando le echaban miradas de extrañeza. La chica se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Me llamo… Tam… Tamaki. Tamaki Anima —Repitió. Su voz seguía sonando reseca.

—¿Y de qué escapas, Tamaki? —Sakura miro a su rubia amiga con sorna. Hinata tosió estruendosamente como para ocultar la incómoda pregunta. La chica se había puesto pálida. Aunque la cara aún no se le veía del todo.

Sakura volvió a hablar, en voz muy alta, para desviar la conversación.

—Kiba… ¿No traes tu guitarra? ¿Qué te parece una canción?

—Eeeeh… —Al aludido le costó un poco encontrar su instrumento entre el gentío en ese pequeño lugar, pero rápidamente empezó a rasguearla, ingeniándoselas con Ino aún sobre sus piernas:— _Mírenla, miren, miren, miren mírenla. Mírenla ella está tan sola… Mírenla, en sus ojos hay placer. Mírenla cuando te enamora…_

La chica levantó un poco la cabeza para escuchar con más atención y dos luminosos ojos castaños entre ojeras moradas se asomaron por fin de debajo de la capucha que la había estado protegiendo.

— _Ella viene desde lejos de jugar con tu ilusión. Buscabas la libertad y ahora ¿Cómo huir de esta prisión? Mírenla, miren, miren, miren, mírenla. Mírenla ella está tan sola… Mírenla en sus ojos hay placer. Mírenla cuando te enamora_ …

Con un ambiente algo más calmado. Con la chica por fin dando la cara a sus acompañantes, el viaje continuó.

Sasuke miró por el espejo retrovisor a Sakura que estaba escudriñando a Tamaki de reojo mientras Inuzuka Kiba seguía con la canción.

Tenten salió de ducharse con el corazón repiqueteándole. No había dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza su encuentro con Neji Hyuga en aquel mercado. Había estado lloviendo tan estruendosamente que él se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa. Ahora él sabía dónde vivía ella, y había sido tan caballero que Tenten no cabía en sí misma.

Era como una película. El chico perfecto fijándose en la chica cualquiera, ordinaria y normal. Claro que él no estaba enamorado de ella, pero al menos había sido un hermoso encuentro. Ahora, se sentía tonta por pensar en él cada instante.

Al comienzo había sido una especie de enamoramiento a primera vista, pero de esos de los que con mirar uno se conforma. Ahora se sentía enamorada de verdad. Habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas pero en ese tiempo no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza por más de cinco minutos; sólo dejaba de pensar en él cuando se veía obligada a pensar en otra cosa, y rápidamente el rostro de Neji Hyuga sonriéndole desde dentro de su auto le llenaba la cabeza de nuevo. Como si fuera poco, cada vez que él se aparecía en su mente, el estómago se le encogía, le daba vueltas o le saltaba; y el corazón se le quería escapar del pecho; transpiraba y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de verlo de vuelta, o de nombrarlo, y una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Se sentía tonta. Era absurdo porque apenas lo conocía… Pero él, extrañamente, le hacía bien.

—Hija, me gustaría hablarte de algo… Un segundo —La llamada de la señora Ama tomó por sorpresa a su hija que no estaba acostumbrada a que la mujer hablara en voz baja y mirara como paranoica sobre su hombro cada dos palabras.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?

—No te preocupes —La mujer sonrió tiernamente, pero debajo de su semblante suave había algo de dureza.

Tenten siguió a su madre, sosteniendo entre sus manos un cepillo para el pelo y una toalla húmeda. La mujer la guio hasta la habitación de la joven de la casa y cerró la puerta cuando ambas pasaron. Tenten se sentó en su cama mirando a Meiling Ama.

—Es por el joven de ayer… Por Lee y por tu padre.

—¿Neji? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con Lee y con papá? —La sola mención del chico que le gustaba hizo que Tenten deseara nombrarlo. Apenas su nombre salió de entre sus labios se sintió absurda.

—Algo me hace creer que ése Neji es algo más que un amigo para ti.

—¡Mamá! —La cortó lo más rápido posible, se quería ahorrar conversaciones incómodas— ¿Cómo puedes creer que él es algo más para mí? Apenas lo conozco, estoy aquí hace muy poco tiempo…

—¡Y justamente! En casa… Quiero decir, en China —Se corrigió la mujer al ver que había caído en un error. Puesto que ahora Japón era su casa—, nunca te habías mostrado con ningún muchacho. Y ahora, de repente, te vuelves del súper con este chico. Y muy buen mozo. Además, soy tu madre, Tenten… Y me di cuenta que Lee no te gusta como tu padre quisiera.

Tenten se quedó en silencio. Pero por sólo unos segundos.

—A él tampoco le gusto como papá quisiera. Lee y yo nos llevamos bien, pero nunca vamos a tener esa relación que él cree que podríamos tener. Papá está loco.

—Tu padre tiene ideas raras. El romanticismo no es lo suyo.

—Mamá… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—A que si éste chico de pelo largo te gusta… ¡Habla con tu padre! Dile que no quieres seguir sus planes raros, que tienes a alguien más…

Tenten suspiró. Miró al suelo. Como si Neji tuviera algo con ella… Su padre podía tener ideas raras con respecto al romance, pero su madre también las poseía.

—Mamá… Neji y yo no tenemos nada. Apenas lo conozco.

—Qué raro… Porque cada vez que lo mencionas tus ojitos brillan —La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y luego se marchó de la habitación, dejando a su hija algo anonadada.

Shikamaru estaba parado en el centro de la plaza esperando a su novia de mentira. La rubia venía saltando en un pie de contenta, con sus cuatro colas de caballo rebotando en la cabeza y su sonrisa torcida adornando todo su rostro.

—¿Por qué vienes como psicópata?

—¡MUY BUENAS NOTICIAS, MI AMOR! —La rubia se le prendió como garrapata del brazo y Shikamaru la miró entornando los ojos, extrañado.

—¿Qué te pasa, loca?

—Mi papá no paró de hacerme preguntas sobre ti ¡Eso quiere decir que dentro de poco podremos dar el siguiente paso!... Si estás de acuerdo, Nara.

El joven le sonrió a la chica que se alejaba un poco de él para ganar distancia. Asintió con la cabeza después de pensar brevemente. Su padre también había indagado y cuando su madre, por un afortunado accidente, los escuchó, no dejó ni por un segundo de hablarle de esa «linda rubia» con la que se está viendo. Shikamaru no sabía si Temari era linda, pero sí era su novia. Al menos ficticia.

La miró de reojo. Ahora que le prestaba atención no estaba mal. Sus ojos verde azulados oscuros eran brillantes, similares a la noche estrellada. Sus pechos eran prominentes y su cintura pequeña. A Shikamaru se le amplió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, lo primero que le dijo ella cuando se conocieron, eso de ser «medio ridícula» se veía por todos lados. Llevaba unas medias verde loro, una falda hasta los tobillos de jean azul y una blusa turquesa. Además, su sonrisa maquillada de rosado brillante destacaba más que cualquier otra cosa, y esas colas de caballo en su pelo rubio, tan curiosas, hacían que cualquiera la viera desde cualquier lado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Por nada… Oye… Entonces… ¿Estás lista para el siguiente paso?

—Súper lista, niño. —Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su cara.

Sai entró a su casa a refunfuñones. Había tenido otra acalorada discusión con su padre esa mañana y se había ido a casa de sus amigos. Ya eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde y el cielo se estaba tornando oscuro cuando regresó y puso la llave en la puerta. Nunca se imaginó que al entrar iba a encontrarse con su hermano sentado a la mesa con aspecto de haber salido de una guerra. Shin era su hermano, no tenían una relación muy estrecha pero se querían como todos los hermanos. Shin solía ser el más guapo de los dos, no porque realmente lo fuera, pero sí lo parecía. Para ser concretos, si comparamos a un chico que no cuida su aspecto físico en absoluto con otro que sí lo hace, el que sí lo hace nos va a parecer más atractivo en casi todos los casos.

Shin tenía el cabello blanco y la piel nívea, aunque no tan pálida como la de Sai, sus rasgos eran finos y delicados como los de su madre y sus ojos siempre mostraban carisma. Sin embargo, ese día era Sai quien resaltaba en belleza, y éste no lo pasó por alto. Se preocupó de inmediato, ya que Shin no sólo estaba despeinado, ojeroso y con la ropa sucia… También estaba golpeado.

Al ver entrar a Sai, Shin se encogió en su asiento como si no quisiera ser notado. Estaba bebiendo té con una calma incomprensible. Sai se acercó curioso.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Era más la curiosidad que la preocupación por dos razones. La primera era que Shin no parecía tener heridas graves, sólo cardenales superficiales en algunas partes de su rostro y magulladuras en la ropa, como si lo hubieran tironeado; la segunda razón era que Shin era una de las personas más pacíficas que Sai conocía. Mientras él se veía envuelto en peleas y embrollos, generalmente por culpa de sus amistades, Shin siempre evitaba las discusiones; y casi nunca levantaba la voz. Sai nunca habría pensado que su hermano se iba a ver envuelto en alguna especie de batalla.

—No es nada…

Sai se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a sonsacarle la información costara lo que le costara.

—Vamos, Shin… ¿Qué demonios te pasó? Cuando papá te vea querrá saberlo, sabes el escándalo que arma cada que yo me peleo con alguien. No creo que haga una excepción contigo que eres su hijo predilecto.

Shin forzó una sonrisa.

—No dirá nada.

—Yo no abusaría de mi suerte.

—No es eso… Fue papá quien me golpeó.

El estómago de Sai saltó para luego formársele un agujero. Danzö era un tipo duro, recto, de los que siguen las normas todo el tiempo y no toleran ni una falla. Pero ni siquiera a Sai, a quien parecía repugnar cada vez que estaba cerca, lo había golpeado de esa manera nunca. Sai no pensó que su hermano podría hacer algo tan terrible como para sacar a su padre de esa manera.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No es nada…

—Algo debe ser.

—Me vio con un compañero de clases. Y no le agradó.

Sai no entendió nada. De hecho, se tomó casi un minuto entero para asimilar las palabras y entenderlas correctamente y poder, así, contestar algo que le fuera a levantar el ánimo a su hermano, pero siguió sin entender. Con el entrecejo fruncido lo miró a la cara y le dijo:

—¿Eh?

Shin sonrió. No era una sonrisa de gracia, sino una de nervios. Pero así y todo con la sonrisa su rostro magullado se iluminó un poco más.

—Estábamos caminando tomados de la mano… —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se apresuró a beber un sorbo de su taza, para no tener que encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano.

Sai se quedó de piedra. Shin se caracterizaba por ser muy popular entre las mujeres, y había salido con muchas chicas a lo largo de toda su vida. De repente, resultaba que estaba saliendo con un hombre. Era desconcertante.

—Creí que te gustaban las mujeres —Le dijo en voz alta.

—Las mujeres me gustan. Y, supongo, que también lo hacen los hombres. En tan raro para mí como para ti… Aún me es difícil asimilarlo. Toda mi vida me sentí atraído por mujeres y me creía heterosexual, pero entonces empecé a juntarme mucho más con Katsu, un buen amigo de la Universidad… Y algo cambió en mí. Terminé con Tammy la semana pasada por eso… A papá le molestó mucho. Me gritó que no soy normal y me entró de los pelos a casa… —Volvió a encogerse de hombros como si no le importara. Aún sin hacer contacto visual— Mamá intentó calmarlo, y al final se lo llevó a dar una vuelta. Pero no creo que papá se olvide así no más. No me va a querer hablar… No sé cómo afrontar estas cosas… No sé cómo lo haces tú.

Sai se levantó de la silla sin decir nada. Con la cólera apoderándose de su cuerpo. La situación no daba para más. Entró a la habitación de su hermano y metió dentro de un bolso diversas prendas de ropa y los libros que Shin usaba para la Universidad. Después se fue a su habitación e hizo lo mismo con lo suyo.

Regresó a la sala y lanzó los dos bolsos sobre la mesa. Shin, por fin, lo miró a la cara. Asombrado.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Él no puede tratarte así, ni a mí tampoco. Ya se pasó del límite. Nos vamos.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Sai, no podemos irnos así como así! ¿A dónde iremos a parar?

—Eso es lo de menos. Nos vamos a arreglar —No había terminado de decir aquello que la puerta se abrió detrás de su espalda y su madre ingresó con rostro cansado. Su padre entraba tras ella con cara de enfado. Mirando hacia el suelo. Sin querer observar a sus hijos.

La mujer divisó los bolsos sobre la mesa y su gesto cambió a uno de preocupación y tristeza. Shin la miró apenado, pero tomó el bolso que tenía frente a él y se lo colgó del hombro. Sai, tomando el gesto como una invitación a salir de la casa en ese preciso instante, hizo lo mismo con el otro bolso.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y su padre, frente a él, por fin lo miró.

—¿A dónde se creen que van ustedes dos? ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer en esta casa para que me respeten?! —Sai no quería discutir. No le iba a pedir que se apartara porque sabía que Danzö no lo iba a hacer, cargó toda su ira en un puñetazo y se lo acertó en la nariz. Cuando el hombre, desplazado por el impulso, se corrió de enfrente de la puerta Sai salió caminando de la casa sin más; sin decir ni una palabra, sintiendo la cólera arder en su interior. Sintió los pasos de Shin siguiéndolo y, de a poco, ambos se fueron alejando de una vez por todas de ese lugar.


	22. Al concierto

**Canción: Algo contigo/ Vicentico**

 **-*Al concierto*-**

Sakura llegó a su casa, pasó por El Refugio que rebosaba de gente y era atendido por sus padres. Se paró un rato detrás del mostrador para saludar a su mamá que estaba atendiendo la caja registradora, y después de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a su papá que tomaba orden en una mesa, subió las escaleras hasta entrar a su cocina.

Esas pequeñas vacaciones le habían venido de maravilla pero no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Tamaki, la chica que habían levantado en la carretera.

Cuando ella se dispuso a hablar un poco más, después de la calma que pareció darle la canción de Kiba, había contado que vivía una mala situación familiar y que viajaba a Tokio, escapando de su padre, para vivir con su abuela. Parecía una historia mucho más complicada de lo que había sonado, y Sakura se había quedado algo preocupada por esa desconocida que huía de su propia vida.

Caminó hasta su habitación pensando en ella y dejó su bolso a un lado de su cama. No había llevado equipaje pesado puesto que se había ido desde la casa de Ino. Sólo tenía en su bolso su teléfono celular, billetera, lentes de sol y algunas otras chucherías.

Se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Recordaba claramente la cara de Sasuke Uchiha cuando ella terminó de hacerle el pastel de cumpleaños. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, le habría preparado algo mejor… De haberlo sabido antes… Pero él parecía contento, más que eso, estaba feliz.

Sakura se quedó dormida pensando en su rostro.

Kiba entró a su casa con dificultad. Tenía su pequeño morral cruzado al pecho y su guitarra colgando en la espalda, pero en las manos llevaba una caja de pizza, de forma horizontal, para que no se volcara el queso, que había comprado ni bien llegó a la ciudad nuevamente. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda de una patada y dejó la pizza sobre la mesa, donde su hermana mayor: Una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos fríos; estaba tomando una taza de té y leyendo el diario.

Hana ni siquiera miró a su hermano cuando entró, pero sí abrió la caja de pizza mientras Kiba se sentaba frente a ella dejando sus pertenencias, en el suelo, a su lado.

—Todavía no es hora de la cena —Dijo ella con suma seriedad mientras bebía otro sorbo.

—Necesito que mamá y tú se larguen mañana —Kiba mordió una porción de pizza y siguió hablando con la boca llena—, en la noche voy a estar ocupado y necesito la casa sola.

—Mira, mocoso: Déjate de pavadas. Aquí vivimos los tres, al menos hasta que por fin me pueda mudar a la casa nueva —La verdad era que Hana no era mucho mayor que Kiba, pero siempre lo había llamado mocoso, aunque con sus veintitrés años sólo le llevaba dos a su hermano menor— ¿Qué tanto vas a hacer? ¿Una fiesta? Acabas de llegar ¡Encima a esta hora, después de días de estar desaparecido! Sólo dejaste una nota en el imán de la nevera y te fuiste por días, Kiba. Mamá se pensaba que estabas… No sé, en algo raro… ¿Y ahora quieres que despejemos la casa?

Kiba bufó cansado, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Mamá siempre exagera… —Trató de calmarla él, mordiendo otro pedazo— Me fui a una casa en el lago con unos amigos. Surgió la idea de la nada, así que no pude esperar a que ustedes llegaran. Dejé una nota ¿Qué mierda pensaba mamá? —Se terminó de comer toda la parte con queso de la pizza y le tiró el tronco a un enorme perro blanco que merodeaba por debajo de la mesa.

—No sé… Viste cómo es con eso de que hagas alguna locura… Tampoco sé bien de dónde lo saca pero tienes tus cosas raras Kiba… Desapareces, te vas a esas carreras de autos, andas con varias mujeres a la vez…

—No jodas, Hana…

—Sólo digo que cuando venga mamá la calmes tú. Empezó a decir que seguramente terminarías como papá.

Kiba volvió a bufar mientras sacaba otra porción de pizza de la caja. Hana terminó su té y dejó la tacita en la mesa. Cerró el periódico y se levantó. Iba vestida con una pollera tubo, una camisa y unos zapatos de tacón. Kiba entrecerró los ojos al notar extraño el vestuario de su hermana.

—Mamá está loca. Que yo disfrute mi vida no quiere decir que sea igual a papá. Papá era un idiota ¿Qué haces vestida así?

—Fui a dejar currículums en algunos lugares… Pero no hay mucho trabajo en estos momentos. Voy a tener que conformarme con la veterinaria de la familia ¿Por qué necesitas la casa sola mañana?

—Sólo en la noche. Iré a un concierto con una chica que está bien buena… Ya me comprendiste.

Hana se cruzó de brazos y sus pechos se acentuaron. Su ceño estaba fruncido y miraba a su hermano como evaluándolo.

—Está bien… Veré si puedo convencer a mamá.

Kiba se levantó de su lugar con una enorme sonrisa y corrió a abrazar a su hermana que lo espantó rápidamente.

—¡Basta Kiba! Me la debes…

Ino había llegado a su casa hacía tres horas, pero se la había pasado encerrada en su cuarto. No podía esperar a salir al día siguiente por la noche; su madre le tenía los nervios de punta.

Kiba había sido lo suficientemente amable como para acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa y la madre de ésta no dejó de hacer indagaciones sobre la relación entre ambos. La mujer parecía realmente furiosa de que su hija se relacionase con chicos, según denominaba ella misma, «raros». Ino ya estaba harta de que la molestara porque el pobre muchacho poseía una moto. Deidara, sin embargo, había estado mucho más calmado de lo usual. De hecho, había estado curiosamente silencioso, como si algo fuera mal. Ino no había querido indagar en sus asuntos porque su hermano se molestaba bastante cuando se metían en sus asuntos.

Por suerte, Inoichi estaba mostrándose bastante cariñoso con su esposa y esa era la única razón de que la mujer no estuviera ahora mismo metida en la habitación de su hija sermoneándola por estupideces.

Ino hundió la cabeza en su almohada y movió sus pies descalzos. Tenía el aire acondicionado encendido y estaba hermosamente refrescante.

Tomó su celular y envió a su futuro compañero de concierto un rápido mensaje.

«No tienes idea de cuánto quiero que sea mañana por la noche»

Ni bien envió el mensaje le llegó la contestación.

«Tengo despejada la casa para mañana en la noche, por si quieres venir, niña bella»

Ino sonrió. Kiba era un buen chico, ya que Hinata no le daba la atención que él deseaba, usaba su tiempo para divertirse. Y eso a Ino le agradaba, tal vez Kiba no fuera un adonis como Itachi Uchiha, pero sí que estaba bien guapo y tenía un bronceado de infierno.

«Ahí estaré, niño bello»

La mañana estuvo calurosa después de los días de lluvia tormentosa y fresco húmedo que Tokio había sufrido en pleno verano; Temari se levantó temprano y se preparó el desayuno. Su padre ya estaba en la mesa. Había quedado el día anterior en presentar a Shikamaru en familia. La cita se iba a dar al día siguiente y Rasa Sabaku No había estado limpiando y manteniendo a sus hijos a raya. Y todo iba bien hasta que Sai y su hermano llegaron la noche anterior con bolsos enormes y sin tener un techo sobre la cabeza. Los dos jóvenes habían pasado la noche en el cuarto de Kankuro, y éste había dormido en la habitación de Gaara.

Sin embargo, Rasa, ya se había puesto de malas. Al parecer, para él la generosidad no era algo que tenía que ofrecerse a diario. Desde la noche anterior que no hablaba con sus dos hijos varones y apenas cruzaba palabra con su hija mujer.

—Espero que tu novio no sea igual de raro que tus hermanos… —Bufó el hombre mirando a su hija de reojo mientras ésta se sentaba a comer bizcochos con café con leche.

—Papá… Por favor, deja a los chicos en paz.

Éste hizo un gesto con la cara.

—No digo que sean malos chicos… Pero podrían vestirse de forma más decente… Tener ambiciones, soñar con un futuro… ¡Conseguir otra clase de amistades!

—Sai es un buen chico…

—Sí. Sí…

—Mira… Shikamaru y yo saldremos éste mediodía. Iremos al cine y a comer algo. No me esperen para almorzar.

—Al menos te saca a pasear. Espero que te merezca… —El hombre le dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo a su hija. Iba despeinada, ojerosa y con lagañas (ni siquiera se había lavado la cara antes de bajar a desayunar) sus ropas estaban holgadas y descombinadas. Temari no era la clase de mujer que atraía a muchos hombres, además tenía una horrenda sonrisa y era pésima para las relaciones sociales. Rasa se preguntó a qué clase de hombre podía conquistar una mujer así y temió un poco por el futuro de su hija.

—Nara es un buen muchacho.

—¿Aún lo llamas por el apellido? No tendrán la suficiente confianza ¿Te parece bien presentarlo ya? —Temari frunció el entrecejo.

—Papá, ya basta. Le digo así porque me nace. Así me gusta llamarlo.

El hombre volvió a torcer el gesto.

Tenten se pasó por El Refugio en calidad de cliente. Los padres de Sakura se encargaban de los clientes aunque no eran muchos. Estaban en plena temporada de vacaciones y la mayoría de los clientes habituales estaban aprovechándolas. El Refugio estaba insólitamente vacío y a Tenten le generaba una tranquilidad apaciguadora.

Ya era casi la una de la tarde. Se había pegado una escapada de su casa donde su padre no paraba de llenar informes, hacer planillas y escribir documentos para su trabajo, y su madre, alterada por su marido, no paraba de limpiar de malhumor y de hacer cosas para mantenerse ocupada.

Mebuki le había servido unas galletas y un café frío, y Tenten se encontraba sola sentada en una mesa doble cerca de la ventana. Sakura bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y, localizando a su amiga, sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Ten… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Tenten le sonrió pero no del todo sincera.

—En casa no hay buen clima —Se justificó— ¿Tú a dónde ibas?

—A casa de Ino —Sakura se puso una mano en la cintura—. Va a salir esta noche con Kiba y quiere que la ayude a alistarse antes de las ocho. Tenemos siete horas… Pero parece que no le bastan.

Tenten sonrió, conociendo a Ino era obvio el comentario de Sakura.

—¿Cómo te fue en nuestra ausencia? —Preguntó la pelirrosada sentándose frente a su amiga— Karin me contó que tuviste un encuentro con Neji Hyuga.

Tenten se ruborizó.

—Sólo fue casual. Él es un buen muchacho… Me acompañó a casa. Ya te contaré los detalles pero será mejor que no dejes esperando a Ino o empezará con sus caprichos —Ambas sonrieron.

—Bueno pero prométeme que… —Sakura se interrumpió. A su lado había aparecido el recién mencionado Hyuga, llevaba entre sus brazos un pack de cafés para llevar y medialunas envueltas. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo bastante suelta y unos pocos mechones se le escapaban dándole un aspecto que para Tenten fue increíblemente sexy. Sakura carraspeó entre nerviosa y pícara.

—Hola, chicas ¿Cómo están?

—Bien… Hoy de clientes —Contestó Tenten, colorada, haciéndose la simpática—. Aunque a decir verdad extraño un poco el trabajo. El lunes estaré contenta.

Tenten le sonrió con ternura y él le devolvió la sonrisa al notarla. Sakura se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y se acomodó la falda que llevaba puesta.

Neji y Tenten seguían mirándose en silencio con sonrisas bobaliconas en sus rostros. Sakura alzó las cejas divertida.

—Bien… Yo… Creo que ya me voy retirando. Ino me matará si no llego a tiempo.

—¿Quieres tomar asiento? —Preguntó Tenten con una sonrisa a Neji, alzando su palma a modo de invitación.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones para retirarse pero chocó contra el pecho bien marcado de un muchacho apenas más alto que ella. Levantó la vista y se encontró con dos enormes ojos redondeados debajo de espesas cejas negras. El joven le sonreía con una sonrisa tan amplia que se podían ver todos sus dientes.

—¡Sakura! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? —Sakura le sonrió tímidamente y miró sobre su hombro. Neji se había puesto algo rígido y Tenten parecía querer meterse bajo tierra. Lee los miraba a todos con ojos deslumbrantes y sonrisa amable.

—Lee… Ey… Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? —Los ojos se le iluminaron aún más al escuchar a Sakura decirle eso, además de que la tenía bastante cerca.

—Saku… Me encantaría eso pero vine a ver a Tenten…

Apenas terminó de hablar, Neji empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida, aferrando sus productos.

—Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer —No dijo nada más.

Sakura miró hacia abajo nerviosa. Lee había arruinado la oportunidad de Neji y Tenten de conocerse mejor; de hecho Neji se había ido con aspecto ofendido, como si estuviera celoso o tuviera bronca. Lee miró a ambas chicas sin entender lo que pasaba y Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa resignada.

—Ven, Lee… ¿Papá te envió?

—Sí… —Lee se sentó frente a la castaña, y Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta como había hecho Neji antes. Al marcharse escuchó a Lee decirle «¡Otro día salimos a caminar, Saku!»

Una hora después Shikamaru se encontraba caminando a un lado de una rubia simpática. Habían salido de ver una película de acción con explosiones, autos de carreras, mucha sangre y disparos. Temari había salido muy emocionada y Shikamaru estaba de malas porque con todo el ruido de la película no había podido echarse ninguna siesta.

Además, había pagado él. Ella era muy insistente con el tema de comportarse como pareja en todo momento, y como habían tenido una cita él había decidido hacerse cargo de los gastos. Nunca se imaginó que ella iba a comprar nachos con queso, palomitas de maíz, gaseosas y golosinas sólo para consumir durante la película.

Ahora, quería ir a El Refugio a tomar una merienda temprana. Temari iba caminando a saltitos, contando la película de forma animada. A pesar de todo lo descrito anteriormente, Shikamaru se la estaba pasando de maravilla. Pocas veces antes se había sentido tan a gusto con alguien que no fuera Chouji. Y pocas veces antes una chica le había parecido tan agradable: Temari era graciosa, divertida y tenía gustos similares a los suyos, comía como chico y disfrutaba de largas siestas. Las salidas que había estado teniendo con Temari habían sido, dentro de todo, placenteras, y eso era curioso. Sin embargo, Shikamaru estaba inquieto por presentarse al día siguiente en casa de los Sabaku No. Conocer a los hermanos de la rubia y al mismísimo Rasa Sabaku No. Impresionar a gente así seguramente iba a ser difícil.

—¿Sabes, Nara? Yo sé que mi padre cree que no puedo conseguir a alguien decente como pareja. Sería lindo si mañana te comportaras como todo un caballero.

Shikamaru la observó sin entender el porqué del comentario.

—¿Por qué creería tu padre que no eres capaz de conseguir una pareja decente?

—Pues… Porque soy rara.

Él la observó con más detenimiento. Temari se había vestido con un vestido de una pieza de color blanco con lunares que le daba un aspecto ochentero, llevaba tennis deportivas y calcetines verdes, sus muñecas estaban llenas de pulseras y su cabello amarrado en dos colas de caballo. Sí, era rara… Pero por primera vez a él le pareció que además de extraña era muy hermosa. Sus ojos estaban delineados y el color verde azulado resaltaba por entre sus pestañas largas. Tal vez Temari no fuera una chica con la que él intentaría ligar en una discoteca, pero era una chica a la que se podía llegar a querer en profundidad si se la conocía. No le parecía que fuera fea y mucho menos que los hombres 'decentes' le huyeran.

—Seré el mejor novio —Le dijo al fin, y ella se aferró de su brazo dedicándole una sonrisa chueca.

Sakura había llegado a casa de Ino, la había atendido su madre y la había enviado directamente a la habitación de su hija, pero mientras la acompañaba hasta allá, empezó a hablarle por lo bajo de un solo tema: La compañía de su hija. «Saku, tú que eres su amiga, por favor, adviértela de los peligros de confiar en cualquiera. Mira que irse con un chico así, ¡Y encima que anda en moto! Eso es tan peligroso… ¡A un concierto! Lleno de gente, me quedo preocupada, ahí suele haber drogas, alcohol, cigarros… Movimiento… -con la voz aún más baja- ¡Sexo! Suele haber cosas así, inmundas, depravadas, sin protección… Ino está en una edad difícil. Tú eres más madura, ayúdala por favor.» Al final de las escaleras la mujer volteó, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de preocupación a la amiga de su hija, y luego se marchó por donde vino. Sakura, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa de todo lo que le había dicho la mujer, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su amiga sin tocar.

Ino estaba sentada en la cama con una pierna sobre el acolchado, depilándose con cera. También tenía una tira debajo de la nariz y a su alrededor estaba lleno de maquillajes y ropa tirada por todos lados.

—¡Saku! ¡Estoy en crisis!

—¿Qué te pasa? —Sakura cerró la puerta tras ella y dejó sobre una silla cercana a la puerta, un bolso que llevaba.

—¡No sé qué ponerme! Y sé que vas a decir que es un cliché pero, en serio, necesito ayuda. Sé que es un concierto y debería ir cómoda, pero… ¡Mierda! También tengo que ir sexy.

—No exageres, Ino…

—¡No exagero! No quiero espantar al pobre de Kiba, tan buen mozo él. Está tan bueno…

—Ino, por favor…

—De nuevo, Saku, no estoy exagerando. Eesss taaan bueno en lo que hace.

—¿Qué hace? —Sakura miró a su amiga extrañada sentándose a su lado mientras Ino se tiraba de la tira de cera. Ésta le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y Sakura elevó los ojos.

—¿Cuándo lo hicieron?

—En el lago.

—¡Qué asco Ino! ¿Al menos te cuidaste verdad?

—Siempre tomo la píldora.

Sakura empezó a revolver las prendas que tenía alrededor, había camisetas con logos de bandas que Ino solía usar sólo para dormir, jeans ajustados, calzas de cuero, abrigos de aspecto roquero y blusas escotadas. Fuera del alcance de Sakura ésta divisó faldas, shorts, vaqueros y camisetas estampadas, también vestidos de diferentes colores. Sobre el tocador cerca de la puerta había maquillajes, aros y bijouterie, y también varios anillos. Y en el suelo, desparramados, había muchos pares de zapatos, botas y sandalias. Sakura tomó un par de las últimas que tenían unas hermosas tiras anaranjadas.

—Ya descarté esas —Dijo Ino con una sacudida de mano mientas se quitaba de un tirón otra tira de cera—. No es bueno para un recital, en serio, me pisarán los pies y me romperán los dedos.

—Entiendo ¿Entonces…?

—No sé… Creo que debería primero elegir una ropa interior bien sexy y después, en base a eso elegir la ropa «exterior»

—Ino… ¿Vas a basar tu atuendo en la ropa interior?

—¡Sí!

Sakura negó con la cabeza resignada mientras escuchaba a su amiga seguir hablando:

—Estaba pensando en algo con encajes y bordados… Algo atrevido. Negro, por supuesto —Ino siguió depilándose— ¿Crees que a Kiba le gusten los disfraces?

—Ino, de verdad no quiero saber eso… Por cierto, tu mamá está preocupada.

—Lo sé, se la pasó así desde que se enteró que iba al concierto —La rubia terminó la depilación y se quitó la camiseta vieja que llevaba puesta. Quedó sólo en sostén y empezó a revolver entre las prendas de ropa que había por ahí. Nada parecía convencerla. Quería ir hermosa y pasarla fenomenal. Kiba era realmente guapo y aunque él no quisiera nada serio… ¡¿Qué diablos?! Ella tampoco lo quería— ¿Crees que debería ponerme algo así? —Un ajustado vestido negro de una tela que simulaba ser cuero resplandeció a la luz artificial de la lámpara de techo. Sakura alzó las cejas en aprobación. Era un vestido hermoso.

—Es precioso, Ino.

—Mi abue me dio dinero para mi último cumpleaños y me lo compré. No tuve ocasión de usarlo nunca —Era corto y sexy, no llevaba escote pero seguía siendo bastante provocativo, sin embargo a Saku no le parecía buena idea que fuera a un concierto vestida así.

—Te meterán mano…

—Es la idea —Ino guiñó un ojo.

—No Kiba, quiero decir… En el tumulto de gente, algún pervertido puede hacerlo.

—Me pondré un short debajo para que la metida de mano sea menos incómoda.

Sakura alzó los hombros.

—¿Usarás accesorios?

—¡Claro! El vestido es muy simple para dejarlo así solo. Ayúdame.

Sakura sonrió y se levantó para dirigirse al tocador mientras Ino revolvía entre lencería sexy.

Ino terminó por ponerse su vestido sexy con unas sandalias que cubrían todo su pie y casi no tenían plataforma. Sakura la había ayudado a seleccionar accesorios (habían optado por colocarle en el cuello una gargantilla con brillantes y en las muñecas unas pulseras coloridas para contrastar con el negro de la vestimenta) Sakura la había peinado, le había dejado el pelo rubio suelto hasta encima de la cintura y le había hecho un rodete trenzado en el medio de la cabeza con algunos mechones sueltos.

Sakura se había retirado apenas unos minutos antes de la hora que Ino había acordado con Kiba, y ésta estaba esperando a que su acompañante llegara mientras su madre le taladraba la cabeza con muchas cosas.

—Ino escucha: …y quiero que tengas cuidado con en quien confías —Seguía halando. No había parado de soltar palabras hacía por lo menos quince minutos—, sé que Sakura te habrá hablado de estas cosas porque es una chica madura y te quiere pero tú deberías abrir un poco más tus oídos y escucharla más. Ese chico con el que vas a salir no sé si es buena idea, Ino… ¡En una moto! Y a esta hora. Eso es muy peligroso… Y si allí beben o algo así y después se suben a ese vehículo…

—¡Mamá! Mamá por favor, déjala en paz —Fue Deidara quien habló, y su hermana se mostró sorprendida. Ino ya se había resignado a que su madre le hablara una hora sobre todas sus preocupaciones y por eso no le había dicho nada -para no generar conflictos- pero no se esperaba que Deidara fuera a saltar en su ayuda. La madre de ambos hermanos también se lo había tomado por sorpresa porque miró a su hijo con ojos desquiciados— ¡Déjala en paz! Estás torturándola. Es una moto no una sierra eléctrica.

—Deidara… Me dejas anonadada. No me imaginé que tú, con todo lo que cuidas a tu hermana, saltarías en mi contra.

—No es que esté en tu contra; es comprensible la preocupación, pero ya se lo dejaste claro. Ahora déjala en paz.

La mujer se mostró indignada y salió con paso firme pero enojado hasta la cocina, en donde gritó «¡Inoichi!» para buscar consuelo en su marido que seguramente estaría buscando algún refrigerio en la nevera.

—¿Qué bicho te picó? —Preguntó Ino a su hermano, sin mirarlo. Estaba rígida, cruzada de brazos con gesto de hastío, con la puerta de entrada abierta esperando a que el motor de una motocicleta anunciara la llegada de Kiba.

—Nada… Ella se enoja fácilmente. Todo le preocupa… —Deidara hablaba con un tono raro en él.

—¿A ti qué te pasa?

—Nada… Es que… Mamá no se da cuenta de que, realmente no somos tan terribles como ella cree…

—¿Estás sensible, idiota? —Ino giró la cabeza hacia su hermano para ver la expresión que tenía. Estaba pálido, lívido, parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma; y últimamente se había comportado raro, de forma diferente a lo habitual, como con miedo, a la defensiva o incluso molesto ante situaciones que antes no le afectaban.

Deidara suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, preocupado.

—¿Y si te digo que… que…?

—Habla de una vez, Deidara.

El sonido de la moto que tanto había estado esperando se empezó a oír y rápidamente se hizo más fuerte, hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Ino.

— _Hace falta que te diga, que me muero por tener algo contigo_ —Estaba cantando Kiba a los gritos, de forma divertida. Ino le sonrió animada y levantó la mano para saludarlo—. _Es que no te has dado cuenta, de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo._

—Ino… —Llamó su hermano para recuperar su atención— Me voy a casar.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

—Si me vas a decir algo, dime la verdad, idiota —Se quejó Ino entre risas. Kiba empezó a tocar bocina impaciente. No era para culparlo: El concierto empezaba a determinado horario y si no llegaban a tiempo iban a tener problemas. Ino miró a Kiba desde lejos, éste miraba preocupado, sin entender por qué su amiga no se acercaba. Volvió la mirada a su hermano— ¿Qué tienes Deidara?

—Kurotsuchi… Ella…

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Me estás jodiendo! ¿Formalizaste con ella? —Deidara asintió lentamente con la cabeza— ¡Pero es exagerado que pienses en casamiento!

Kiba volvió a hacer sonar el claxon.

—Eeeeh… Ino… Kurotsuchi está embarazada.

Ino empezó a caminar hacia Kiba como atolondrada. Con pasos pesados, como si tuviera pies de plomo; piernas de gelatina y la mente repleta de cosas. Deidara embarazado y a punto de casarse… Imposible. De seguro le estaba gastando una broma.

Sí, seguro era eso.

Llegó hasta Kiba que la miró preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, rubia? ¿Prefieres quedarte?

Ino atinó a negar con la cabeza, le sonrió forzosamente y se sentó en la parte trasera de la moto abrazando por la cintura al conductor que le pasó un casco y despacio, teniendo en cuenta que su acompañante parecía algo distraída, empezó a avanzar.


	23. Entrevista

**Canción: Shake It Off/ Taylor Swift**

 **-*Entrevista*-**

El domingo a la mañana Ino se despertó en la cama de Kiba, tapada sólo con una sábana fina. Había dormido boca abajo después de una noche espectacular, de pasión. Estaba desnuda, con su elaborado peinado desarmado, cubriéndole la espalda. A su lado, Inuzuka estaba dormido con un brazo sobre los ojos y la boca medio abierta, también despojado de ropas.

Ambos se habían dormido exhaustos; habían salido del concierto y habían ido directamente a la habitación del muchacho a pasar a la acción. La madre y hermana de Kiba habían cumplido con su palabra, pero rápidamente llegarían a la casa nuevamente; Ino se removió entre dormida abriendo sus ojos azules de a poco para que la luz no le dañara la vista.

Con una mano suave empezó a mover a su acompañante para que se despertara, mientras se incorporaba un poco y se tapaba los senos con la sábana.

Kiba abrió los ojos y la miró con cara de dormido.

—Buen día, rubia.

—Ey… ¿Hasta qué hora tenemos la casa sola? Porque ya va a ser mediodía.

—Uy… Sí —Kiba se incorporó también. Empezó a buscar por el suelo la ropa que la noche anterior se habían quitado con tanta efusividad. Empezó a vestirse con rapidez e Ino lo imitó— ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Sí, claro… ¿Pero no vendrá tu familia?

—Mamá va a venir a abrir la tienda… La que tenemos en la parte delantera de la casa ¿viste?

Ino asintió.

—Es improbable que venga para este lado, así que no te preocupes. Tal vez mi hermana… Hana, pase a saludarme pero no te preocupes por ella.

—¿Y tu papá?

Kiba titubeó antes de contestar, mientras abría la puerta para cederle el paso a su acompañante, hacia la cocina.

—Eeeh… No, mi papá no está.

Ino no siguió hablando.

Sai y Shin se despertaron en la casa de los Sabaku No, nuevamente. No tenían lugar donde ir y los Sabaku No le habían dado un lugar en su casa por segunda vez consecutiva. Rasa no se había enterado de esto, ya que si lo hacía probablemente pondría el grito en el cielo. Temari les llevó el desayuno a la habitación de Kankuro (una habitación grande y amplia, similar a la de Gaara pero menos desordenada) Los dos hermanos estaban desayunando en la planta baja, despistando a su padre.

Temari les dejó la bandeja que había logrado sacar de la cocina sin que Rasa se diera cuenta.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo Shin. Sai también agradeció la comida.

—No se preocupen. Les quería avisar que… Bueno, papá, cuando yo cumplí dieciocho años, me compró un departamento cerca del centro con la esperanza de que yo comenzara a trabajar y me mudara allí. Finalmente decidí priorizar mis estudios y no me independicé, así que… Pueden usar ese lugar hasta que consigan algo más.

—¿En serio no vas a necesitarlo?

—No. Sólo necesito discreción. Que papá no se entere, pero por lo demás… Bueno, en cuanto pueda les doy la llave.

Los hermanos Shimura se miraron mucho más positivos que antes.

Temari, que ya había terminado de desayunar, se metió en el baño del primer piso que tenía cerca y prendió la ducha. Había quedado con Shikamaru en encontrarse ese mismo día y hacer una presentación formal frente a Rasa y sus hermanos, así que, tenía que ponerse relativamente atractiva para la ocasión.

Ino volvía a estar metida dentro de su vestido negro ajustado, el delineador que tenía en los ojos se le había salido casi por completo en la noche, pero todavía quedaba un atisbo de negro en derredor de las pestañas. Kiba estaba sentado frente a ella. Ambos tenían café y tostadas al frente y Kiba estaba sorbiendo de su taza cuando su hermana Hana entró por la puerta. Estaba vestida mucho más informal que la última vez, con unos jeans y una playera verde.

Hana miró a Ino brevemente y luego pasó su mirada a su hermano con los ojos bien abiertos. Sin que la rubia mirara levantó las cejas, subió un pulgar a su hermano y le dijo sólo moviendo los labios «Es muy bonita» Kiba le sonrió.

—Hola —Hana saludó a Ino con un beso en la mejilla— ¿Eres novia de Kiba? —El aludido se ahogó con el café.

—Eeeh… No, Hana… no…

Ino le sonrió a la chica que caminó hacia la nevera para tomar dos aguas minerales.

—No, no soy la novia… Sólo…

—Sí, ya entendí. Perdón —Se disculpó la joven—. Es que si eras la novia de Kiba es… ¡Guau! Sería magnífico. Nunca lo había visto con una chica tan linda.

—Ah. Eh… Gracias —Ino le sonrió agradecida.

—Ya lárgate, Hana…

Hana Inuzuka se marchó nuevamente a la veterinaria con las botellas en la mano. Kiba e Ino siguieron con su desayuno.

—Linda chica, tu hermana…

—Sí, es rara —Acotó Kiba.

—¿Nunca habías traído a nadie más a tu casa?

—Eeeeh… No. Nunca presenté a nadie.

Ino asintió con la cabeza despacio y bebió otro sorbo más. Ella también era discreta con sus relaciones, claro que, en su caso, su madre no era tan comprensiva como la de Kiba, y su hermano era mucho más celoso que Hana Inuzuka… ¡Deidara! Ino recordó, de repente, lo del embarazo de Kurotsuchi y el corazón se le aceleró. Esperaba que fuera una broma.

A mitad de la tarde, Shikamaru se dispuso a prepararse para ir a casa de los Sabaku No. Estaba nervioso, no iba a negarlo. Cuando conoció formalmente a la familia de Ino todo había sido más sencillo, ellos eran compañeros de escuela y sus familiares cercanos ya se conocían de reuniones escolares y festivales; en el caso de Temari era diferente. No sólo, toda la relación era una farsa y había posibilidades de que todo se descubriera, sino que su familia era… Para decirlo vulgarmente: jodida. Rasa Sabaku No era un hombre poderoso y rico, que trabajaba en política y se codeaba con la gente más poderosa del país, y sus hermanos, Kankuro y Gaara, eran dos muchachos raros, difíciles de tratar y, por todo lo que le habían contado, con claros conflictos internos.

Sin embargo no tenía ninguna intención de hacerse hacia atrás; Temari lo necesitaba y él la necesitaba a ella de igual forma.

Su madre, Yoshino Nara, estaba que daba saltos de alegría. Especialmente porque, así como ahora Shikamaru iba a ir a casa de su «novia» a ser presentado oficialmente, ella, Temari, iría en breve a conocer formalmente a la familia Nara.

—¡Shikamaru! Se te va a hacer tarde —Golpeó la puerta la mujer.

—Sí —Shikamaru tomó una cazadora limpia de encima de un modular. El abrigo era más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Estaban en pleno verano y no hacía nada de frío, pero había decidido con Temari que se quedaría hasta después de la cena, y no sabía si el clima iba a seguir siendo cálido para el turno vespertino. Se echó perfume por encima de la ropa y salió de su habitación. Su madre, de resplandeciente sonrisa y cabello oscuro, lo miraba encantada en el pasillo.

—¡Me siento tan feliz! Ya te hacía falta ir sentando cabeza —La mujer le acomodó la camisa a su hijo-una de mangas cortas y color verde pastel-sin dejar de sonreír.

—Déjame en paz, mamá…

—Tengo tantas ganas de conocerla. Me siento muy feliz.

—Me alegro mucho… Mira… Ya me tengo que ir, ¿sí? —Temari le había suplicado que fuera lo antes posible, porque había estado limpiando toda la tarde, se había alistado y ya estaba empezando a hartarse de la impaciencia de su padre.

Salió de su casa con paso perezoso, y encendió un cigarro para calmar la ansiedad. De seguro se le iba a preguntar sobre su carrera universitaria, sobre su trabajo, y él no tendría mucho que decir. Temari se la pasaba diciendo que, en su familia, todos creían que ella no era merecedora de un buen hombre; pero Shikamaru no se sentía merecedor de semejante mujer. Ahora que lo analizaba, Temari era una mujer alegre, divertida, bonita y de buena familia, y él era un simple vago de clase media con dos padres insoportables. No sabía si iba a caer bien en la familia de los Sabaku No.

Terminó el viaje y se encontró, después de unos minutos prolongados, frente a la puerta de la enorme casa perteneciente a la familia de su novia. Exhaló todo el humo que le quedaba en los pulmones y tiró el cigarrillo en un arbusto cercano antes de tocar el timbre y aguardar a que le abrieran.

Sai y Shin se estaban acomodando en el departamento de Temari. Era un lugar espacioso, aseado y luminoso. Se notaba que llevaba desocupado mucho tiempo, había aroma a humedad y finas películas de polvo sobre los muebles. A pesar de eso, todo el lugar era más de lo que ambos hermanos creían que iban a conseguir.

Había una sola habitación con una sola cama matrimonial, que seguramente Rasa había comprado para su hija, también había un armario y un baño pequeño, con una ducha y un retrete muy pegados entre sí; la cocina era chica y apretada, aunque muy acogedora. Shin silbó impresionado.

—Qué hermoso espacio… —Le dijo a su hermano al terminar de mirar cada rincón de la casita. Sai asintió de acuerdo. Era muy bello, el problema que lo acongojaba era que él no tenía un empleo para mantener semejante lugarcito. Ya era bastante que Temari les dejaba el lugar sin cobrarles un solo yen, pero, a partir de ese momento, Shin y él tenían que pagar los servicios básicos además de la comida. Y con el trabajo de Shin, seguramente, no les iba a alcanzar.

No iba a decirle nada a su hermano por el momento. No quería preocuparlo, la buena noticia era que ya tenían dónde dormir. Comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en los cajones del mueble de la habitación.

La noche había caído como un manto oscuro; Temari estaba calentando la comida que había hecho con sus propias manos. Gaara y Kankuro estaban sentados en el patio trasero hablando de forma compinche, en secreto de los otros dos-Rasa y Shikamaru, que estaban un poco más alejados, serios y mudos, en aspecto notablemente nerviosos-Shikamaru miró sobre su hombro y vio a sus dos cuñados alejados de ellos. Se empezó a acercar a grandes pasos para poder platicar de forma casual con ambos. Quería caer bien para que dejaran en paz a Temari. Era la razón de todo ese alboroto.

—Ey… —empezó. Gaara y Kankuro terminaron su conversación rápidamente, como si no quisiera que se enterara de nada, y lo miraron— ¿Cómo están?

—Bien —contestó el menor.

—¿Qué hay? ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo está Temari?

Shikamaru bufó. Había estado toda la velada recibiendo tratos secos y hostiles. No eran agresivos ni malvados, pero sí muy distantes. Le era casi imposible relacionarse con su familia política si ésta se rehusaba a conversar.

—Porque a tu hermana ya la conozco, el objetivo de la reunión es conocerlos a ustedes: su familia.

Rasa, que había caminado detrás de Shikamaru, soltó una risa baja, claramente dándole la razón. El hombre palmeó en el hombro a su yerno y miró a sus hijos.

—Tiene razón. Traten bien a su cuñado… Una vez que su hermana consigue algo.

El hombre soltó otra risita. Parecía que había querido hacer una broma pero nadie se rio más que él.

—La siguiente será la novia de Gaara, seguramente… —Acotó Kankuro burlando a su hermano que le pegó un codazo nada disimulado en las costillas. Rasa los fulminó a ambos.

—No se peleen, chicos. Estamos en una reunión familiar. Hablemos con Nara Shikamaru.

El hombre se sentó a un lado de sus hijos y lo invitó a su yerno a sentarse. Shikamaru se sentó a su lado y miró al estrellado cielo.

—Bueno… Nara, cuéntanos algo —Pidió Kankuro.

—Mmm… ¿Como qué?

—¿Llevarás a Temari a conocer a tu familia? —Preguntó Rasa— creo que ella lo mencionó.

—Sí, claro. Mi madre está que muere de felicidad —Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco al recordarla.

—Tal vez se le vaya la emoción cuando la conozca. Temari es un tanto extraña, es una muy buena mujer y espero que la cuides como corresponde —agregó el hombre a su comentario original—, pero no se puede evitar lo que salta a la vista: Temari es poco femenina y muchas veces mete la pata. Es torpe.

—Sí, puede ser. Pero es una gran mujer.

Rasa se mostró impresionado.

—Me das mucha curiosidad Nara. Eres un muchacho avispado, responsable e inteligente; vienes de una buena familia que te ha criado como Dios manda. Tu madre parece ser amorosa y responsable, por lo que has contado… No entiendo cómo te interesaste en alguien como Tema.

Shikamaru evitó mirarlo a la cara en todo momento. Escuchó tranquilo y esperó mostrarse apacible. No le gustaba que hablaran así de Temari, ella podía tener defectos como todo mundo, pero no creía que fueran tantos como para hablar así de ella. Era una estupenda persona y era agradable pasar tiempo con ella.

—No sé por qué ve curiosidad. Temari es agradable, cocina muy bien y es divertida.

—Sí, pero… aun así… —De fondo a la voz de Rasa, los hermanos de Temari intentaban cambiar el tema sin lograrlo— seguramente podrías conseguir a otra chica así.

—Papá, parece que lo quisieras ahuyentar —comentó por lo bajo Kankuro, de notable malhumor.

—¿Alguna vez observó el cielo, señor Rasa? —Preguntó Nara ignorando a su cuñado y volviendo a mirar el firmamento nocturno. El hombre hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿El cielo? —Se notaba confundido.

—Sí, el cielo: infinito y tenebroso, es cercano pero a la vez está distante. Guarda tantos misterios que es difícil percibirlos. Brilla y se muestra cálido. Cualquiera que lo vea se enamora de él ¿no le parece maravilloso?

—Sí, supongo… que sí —El hombre seguía confundido.

—Sus ojos —Shikamaru se levantó de su lugar—… Temari tiene el cielo en sus ojos.

El lunes por la mañana, Naruto se despertó, se duchó, se perfumó y se vistió con sus mejores ropas. Se puso una camisa anaranjada y un pantalón de jean negro. Estaba listo para la entrevista que Hinata le había prometido. Estaba ansioso y nervioso, él nunca había tenido una entrevista de trabajo antes. Había salido de la escuela secundaria y había ido a parar al taller mecánico de Kakashi Hatake, quien era conocido de su padre. No sabía nada de nada. Naruto no sabía idiomas, apenas se entendía con la tecnología, no tenía muchos conocimientos de cultura general y la música le gustaba mucho pero no sabía qué clase de trabajo iba a hacer en una radio.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien. La buena noticia era que si conseguía el empleo iba a tener un sueldo fijo y obra social. Ya no iba a depender de sus padres al cien por ciento. Se iba a poder independizar de a poco y, de esa forma, iba a poder progresar.

No les había comentado nada a sus padres, no quería ilusionarlos y que después no le dieran el empleo. Había llegado de la casa en el lago y había seguido con su vida normal, había estado ayudando a su madre en la casa el fin de semana, sintiéndose mal por no poder colaborar de otra forma. Su padre seguía buscando un empleo que le ayudara a pagar las cosas cotidianas que se gastaban. Naruto no se sentía contento por poder conseguir un trabajo antes que su padre, él lo estaba buscando desde mucho antes y se lo merecía más, pero Naruto no tenía la culpa de que le hubieran conseguido un puesto en una prestigiosa empresa de radio.

Con esa idea se aventuró en la jungla que era la ciudad, se subió al transporte público y siguió el planito que Hinata le había dibujado para ayudarlo a llegar. No tardó mucho en llegar al estudio de grabación enorme que pertenecía a Konoha's Rock, allí donde iban a entrevistarlo. Era una sede enorme, con gigante parque delantero. Dos hombres de seguridad vigilaban una reja automática. Naruto tocó el timbre, nervioso. Uno de los hombres de seguridad se acercó sin abrir la reja, y entre los barrotes le preguntó:

—¿Sí?

—Ho-hola… Soy Uzumaki Naruto… Me… me llamaron para una entrevista.

El hombre no le contestó, apretó un botón en el radio que llevaba encima y habló fuerte y claro.

—Tengo a Uzumaki Naruto en la puerta…

— _Sí, hazlo pasar. En seguida lo recibirá Neji_ —Habló la voz en el radio.

El hombre de seguridad abrió la puerta que se trasladó por el riel de forma automática y Naruto entró más nervioso todavía. Más que una radio parecía la residencia del presidente. Avanzó con paso tembloroso sólo unos metros, sin alejarse mucho de la puerta, sin saber hacia dónde ir. Desde dentro de un edificio salió Neji Hyuga y avanzó a grandes pasos hacia Naruto. Éste se sintió mejor al reconocer un rostro y avanzó para encontrarse con él en el camino.

—Neji… ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien… Mira, te entrevistará uno de los gerentes de la radio —Neji comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio y Naruto le siguió el paso prestando atención—. Él te dará más información pero para ir adelantándote: Hay tres gerentes, la radio es grande y se requiere de mucho orden. Me alegro que te hayas vestido correctamente porque la imagen, aquí, es importante. El dueño de la radio, el papá de Hinata, se llama Hiashi Hyuga y viene de vez en cuando a supervisar, pero generalmente trabaja desde su casa con todo el papeleo —Naruto asintió—. En su ausencia hay tres hombres que supervisan el trabajo, son estos gerentes de los que te hablé. Cada uno trabaja en sectores diferentes. Nuestros locutores y sonidistas suelen trabajar en la parte del estudio, no vas a cruzarte mucho con ellos si te dan el empleo… —Entraron al lugar y avanzaron por un larguísimo pasillo reluciente, lleno de puertas por todos lados. Naruto miró todo a su alrededor— Contesta correctamente, habla con propiedad y sé respetuoso y seguro se te dará el empleo —Neji se paró frente a una de las puertas de la derecha con la mano en el pomo dispuesto a abrirla—. No te pongas nervioso, todos aquí son muy cordiales.

El chico abrió la puerta. Naruto no pudo no sentirse nervioso. Todo el lugar era resplandeciente, era enorme y encantador. Acogedor, limpio, muy… Muy limpio. Todos los muebles eran caros, había cámaras de seguridad y parlantes, que estaban reproduciendo la música de la radio (entre que un locutor presentaba la siguiente canción, se oía _Shake it off_ ) en todos los rincones. No había nadie dentro de la oficina a la que habían entrado. Neji lo dejó esperando, cerró la puerta tras Naruto y éste lo escuchó irse por el pasillo.

Estaba nervioso, ansioso y curioso. Neji le había pedido que mantuviera la calma pero le era muy dificultoso. Antes de pedirle calma le había hablado de forma veloz de protocolo, de reglas a seguir, de orden, de respeto, de muchas cosas que a Naruto le costaban. Siempre había sido malo para acatar órdenes, por eso le había ido mal en la escuela secundaria.

Naruto miró, de nuevo a su alrededor, había un escritorio con una silla cómoda de ordenador, con rueditas para desplazarse rápidamente, Varios muebles llenos de papeles, fotocopias, documentos y archivos y una computadora moderna. Había dos fotografías sobre el escritorio pero Naruto no las veía ya que estaban colocadas hacia el otro lado. Una sola ventana hacía entrar la luz solar.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda y él giró para ver. Un hombre vestido con una chomba blanca y un pantalón color verde musgo entró al lugar. Tenía el cabello blanco y largo y una verruga en la nariz. El hombre le sonrió al verlo allí parado y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en una silla simple que había cercana al escritorio; el hombre se sentó frente a la computadora del otro lado del escritorio.

—Hola. Debes ser Naruto.

—Sí.

—Neji me habló de ti, dice que eres amigo de Hinata…

—Sí, así es.

—Bueno… ¿Tienes tu currículum?

—Ah… eh… sí —Naruto entregó su hoja de vida al hombre que le tendía el brazo. Éste le echó una rápida mirada y su gesto no parecía bueno.

—Aquí dice que… acabaste la secundaria y trabajaste en un taller mecánico ¿No tienes estudios universitarios?

—Mmm… No.

—Bueno. No importa. Me voy a presentar antes que nada: Me llamo Jiraiya, soy uno de los gerentes del lugar. Tu trabajo sería simple, serías mi asistente. Con todos los conflictos que tiene la radio últimamente, de los que seguramente escuchaste, estoy necesitando algo de ayuda ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

—Eh, sí. Me doy cuenta de que no soy muy listo pero puedo aprender rápido.

—Esa es la actitud que busco —A pesar de las palabras no parecía muy convencido. Naruto sabía que su currículo no era el mejor. No mentía, decía la verdad, era honesto y humilde. Tendría que haber seguido el consejo de Sakura y las chicas y haberle falsificado cosas— Bien… Naruto, dime, ¿por qué quieres el trabajo, qué te llevó a pedirlo aquí?

—Bueno… Quiero el trabajo porque lo necesito. Mi familia no es pobre pero mi padre no tiene trabajo y no nos es sencillo llegar a fin de mes con todas las cuentas pagas. Además, ya soy grande, y dependo de mis padres y no quiero seguir trayéndoles problemas… Por eso solicité el empleo. Tuve que dejar mi empleo anterior porque… Bueno, porque realmente cerró el taller donde trabajaba, y Hinata fue muy amable al proponerme éste.

—Entiendo ¿En qué ocupas tu tiempo libre?

—Tengo una banda de música con unos amigos y vecinos. De hecho tocamos en la fiesta que dieron.

—Ah. Sí, estaba al tanto… Bueno. Estoy buscando a una persona con ganas de trabajar, que no se moleste en levantarse temprano si hace falta y que esté dispuesto a leer documentos y contestar mails por largos períodos de tiempo.

—Sí, claro. Puedo con eso.

—Bien. Tu horario de trabajo sería a partir del mediodía, pero habrá excepciones en las que te necesitaré más temprano. Saldrás por la tarde, seis o siete cuanto mucho. Una vez al mes nos tocará el turno vespertino. Tendremos que quedarnos en la noche. La paga es buena y es en blanco.

—Eso sería maravilloso. No me molesta el horario…

—Bien. Eso fue todo… —Jiraiya se levantó y Naruto lo imitó con el corazón desbocado. El hombre le tendió una mano y Naruto la estrechó, luego, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para darle la salida a Naruto— analizaré la situación y te llamaré para comentarte la resolución. Fue un placer…

—Ah… ¿Ya está? Bueno… Igualmente —Naruto empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Jiraiya ya no lo seguía. Seguía nervioso, tal vez más nervioso que antes.

Caminó con paso ligero, casi trotando, hacia la salida, por donde había venido. En la puerta, del lado exterior, lo esperaba Hyuga Neji de nuevo.

—¿Y? ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar con Naruto a su lado.

—Sí… No… No sé. Fue todo muy rápido.

—Como en todos lados —Se excusó Neji. Llegaron prontamente a la salida donde estaban los dos guardas de seguridad. Neji dejó a Naruto allí y se despidió respetuosamente—. Espero que te den el empleo. Suerte Uzumaki.

—Gracias, Neji…

Los hombres en la puerta le abrieron el paso y Naruto volvió a su casa bastante atolondrado.

En El Refugio casi no había clientes, era temprano por la mañana y sólo había tres mesas ocupadas. En una de ellas estaba Hinata, solitaria como acostumbraba, leyendo un libro mucho más delgado que el que traía antes. Las otras mesas estaban ocupadas por grupos de adolescentes, en una de ellas estaba Matsuri con sus amigas.

Ino estaba sentada sobre la barra mostrador revisando su teléfono móvil. No había hablado con Deidara después del comentario que él le había largado, porque cuando había llegado el día anterior a su casa, su hermano no estaba y no regresaría hasta hoy. Con la idea de distraerse, miró a sus amigas. No les había comentado nada a ellas ni a nadie, si Deidara no quería hablar prefería no decir nada.

—Chicas… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a nadar un día de estos? La piscina comunitaria no cuesta mucho dinero y ya se nos viene agosto encima.

—¡Me encanta la idea! —Admitió Sakura encantada, sonriendo.

—¡¿Verdad que es buena idea?! Se me ocurrió… Para aprovechar los días de verano… Ya después, a mitad de agosto van a comenzar los días templados y… luego el otoño. Es bonito poder aprovechar de esto antes de que nos caigan los horarios escolares encima de nuevo.

—Sí, me gusta… —Dijo Tenten, de acuerdo. Karin torció el gesto pero asintió también, aunque sin muchas ganas.

—Bueno… Tal vez el fin de semana que viene ¿qué les parece?

—Sí. Yo no tengo problema…

—Yo tampoco

Karin se encogió de hombros. No le gustaban esas cosas, disfrutaba del agua fresca en verano pero le era difícil comentar que le aterraba nadar y las aguas profundas en general.

—Bueno, arreglaremos mejor más adelante… —Propuso la pelirroja. Las demás asintieron.

Naruto entró al local y miró en derredor. Cuando visualizó a Hinata caminó sonriente hacia ella.

—¡Hina! Acabo de salir de la entrevista… No sé si me fue bien pero creo que todo está correcto —Sonrió. Hinata se levantó para quedar a su altura y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que te irá muy bien —Naruto la abrazó con el objeto de descargar tensiones y Hinata, completamente roja, le devolvió el abrazo. El joven se alejó poco a poco de ella pero quedando con su rostro a muy poca distancia. Hinata no dejó de enrojecer.

—Gracias, Hinata. Es un gran favor.


	24. En casa de los Nara

**Canción: Para tu amor/ Juanes**

 **-*En casa de los Nara*-**

Yoshino Nara se había levantado más temprano de lo usual y se había puesto a limpiar con efusividad cada centímetro de su casa. El baño lo había aseado tres o cuatro veces, no podía estar más limpio pero ella seguía limpiando de igual manera. Shikamaru y su padre se habían levantado tarde, el adulto se había ido a trabajar después de almorzar y el joven se había quedado tendido en el sofá mirando caricaturas mientras su madre limpiaba todo, aunque con la música que su progenitora había puesto, apenas si podía escuchar. La voz de _Juanes_ cantando _Para tu amor_ enmudecía todas las voces de los dibujos animados.

Temari iba a ir a visitarlos en la tarde, y al igual que había pasado al inverso, se iba a quedar a cenar. La diferencia iba a ser que su madre estaría como loca. Temari se había mostrado contenta de poder seguir con su plan, la noche anterior cuando ella lo había despedido a él en la puerta de su enorme casa, le había dicho que todo estaba saliendo espectacularmente bien y que, por eso, se iba a comportar como la mejor novia frente a sus suegros.

Shikamaru no tenía ninguna duda de que todo iba a salir bien. Su madre estaba demasiado emocionada como para encontrar algo malo en Temari, y, aunque ésta fuera algo ridícula también se notaba que era muy responsable y muy agradable. Shikamaru confiaba ciegamente en ella.

—De nada... Naruto —Hinata se alejó un poco de él, tomando distancias y se volvió a sentar en su lugar, donde el rubio tomó asiento también—. Espero que todo vaya bien y que el empleo te agrade.

—Primero espero que realmente me lo den —Sonrió el joven agradecido, mirando a su acompañante de forma radiante. Se veía hermosa, y ya empezaba a preocuparle pensar de esa forma cada vez que la veía.

—Ten fe —Ella estiró su mano sobre la mesa y acarició brevemente la de él, que se tensó. Hinata alejó la mano tan rápido como se la había sujetado, pero el calor agradable quedó en el tacto del joven, a quien le fue imposible retirar su mirada de la chica que tenía enfrente.

Ino, que había mirado la escena con agradable placer, se distrajo al ver entrar a la cafetería a Temari con el grupo de punks conformado por sus hermanos. Con ellos iba también un joven apuesto a quien Ino nunca había visto.

—Mira, sólo déjenme en paz, no sé por qué de repente sólo quieren hablarme de Shikamaru y de lo estupendo que es. Apenas lo vieron un día —Estaba diciendo Temari, que pasó al lado de Ino sonriéndole a modo de saludo y pasó de largo hacia una mesa, donde se sentó con sus hermanos y compañía. Ino se acercó a atenderlos, a pesar de la mala vibra que le daba Sai, aún.

—¿Van a pedir algo? —Preguntó la rubia a los recién llegados. Sai se puso algo tenso y esquivó la mirada.

—Yo no, gracias. Estoy segura de que la madre de Shikamaru me alimentará bastante —Ino rio bajo.

—Puedes apostarlo, Yoshino es realmente exagerada con algunas cosas. Es una mujer agradable, te caerá bien.

—Eso espero... —Suspiró Temari algo nerviosa.

—¿Ustedes querrán algo? —Volvió a preguntar la joven camarera.

—¿De dónde conoces a la suegra de mi hermana? —Preguntó Kankuro un tanto curioso.

—La suegra de tu hermana es mi exsuegra ¿Algo para pedir? —Insistió con menos paciencia.

—Eeeh... Dame algún batido de fruta —Pidió Gaara al fin, indiferente a lo que Ino acababa de responder. Kankuro había mirado a su hermana con ojos entornados, expectante; Sai se había puesto aún más rígido que antes.

Cuando todos terminaron de pedir sus refrigerios, Ino caminó hacia la barra a buscar lo que querían sus clientes, pero otra cosa le llamó la atención: Matsuri, la jovencita que había sido agredida verbalmente por el pelirrojo de los Sabaku No, se había acercado cordialmente a saludarlo. Sus amigas la esperaban, tomando distancias, en la mesa que habían estado ocupando. La castaña flachucha parecía sentirse a gusto con el grupo anteriormente mencionado, sin importarle el contratiempo con el cual se habían conocido.

Sakura, que andaba cerca, dedicó a Ino la misma mirada de incertidumbre que ella expresaba. La chica decidió llevar el encargo hasta la mesa en lugar de su amiga, que no quería más encuentros con el chico extraño de pelo negro que estaba sentado a la mesa. Ino le agradeció y se quedó atendiendo la caja registradora, a la que Matsuri fue un segundo después, ahora sí, en compañía de sus amigas.

—Ey... ¿Cómo has estado?

Matsuri le sonrió mientras le tendía el dinero que había gastado. Ino lo aceptó y entre que buscaba el cambio, siguió la charla.

—Bien.

—¿Has hecho amistad con aquellos chicos? —Se mostró impresionada la camarera.

—Pues... La verdad es que me ayudaron bastante. Pensé que eran malas personas pero... Han demostrado ser realmente buenos. Kankuro, el casataño —Aclaró—, me permitió dormir en su casa tras una pelea grande con mi padre... y Sai, el moreno, me defendió como todo un caballero. Garra... El... Bueno, el pelirrojo, me cedió su habitación y me dejó mi espacio... Son... Interesantes de conocer. Sus visiones de la vida son tan... Tan... —Matsuri se encogió de hombros sin poder terminar— Ellos son geniales.

Tras una sonrisa y un pequeño saludo, la joven salió de la cafetería dejando a Ino sola, mirando la mesa que su amiga, Sakura, estaba atendiendo e inmersa en sus pensamientos. Miró a Kankuro, a Gaara, a Temari y al chico que nunca había visto antes... Y después miró a Sai. Si había sido bueno, ¿Por qué a ella la ponía nerviosa? ¿Por qué Ino había creído que era una mala persona?... Tal vez lo había juzgado muy pronto. Tal vez se había dejado llevar por las apariencias.

Suigetsu entró al Refugio con su amigo. Sasuke fue a sentarse a la barra, donde nuevamente estaba Sakura. Habían pasado un par de horas y la cafetería se estaba vaciando nuevamente. Mientras Sasuke se animaba a saludar a la joven de pelo rosa, Suigetsu buscaba con la mirada una mesa doble, vacía. Karin estaba limpiando una y, cómo no, Suigetsu aprovechó la situación para ir a molestarla un rato.

—Karin... ¿Haciendo el trabajo sucio?

—No seas idiota.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas —Lo dijo en tono burlón. Karin volteó a verlo enojada. Dejando la mesa a sus espaldas.

—¡Déjame en paz, Suigetsu! Siempre me jodes... Aunque no digas nada en particular ¡CÓMO ME JODES!

—Bueno, bueno... Fiera —Se atajó el de pelo blanco alzando las palmas, sin dejar de reír— No vengo a este lugar porque me agrade compartir espacio contigo. Vengo porque a Sasuke le gusta, y el muy idiota no quiere salir a ningún otro lado desde que conoció tu cochino lugar de trabajo. Fue un error mío. No tendría que haberlo traído nunca.

—Jamás estuvimos tan de acuerdo en algo, cerebro de pez —Karin se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz y empezó a avanzar, lejos de su vecino, pero frenó a mitad de camino y volvió. Con una expresión diferente, se dirigió de nuevo a Suigetsu, y, esta vez, se acercó bastante más a él de lo natural. Éste la miró extrañado, sin comprender— Suigetsu...

—¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando.

—Necesito de tu ayuda.

Suigetsu soltó una risa seca, pero la cortó inmediatamente al notar que no era un chiste.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuán desesperada estás para acudir a mí? —El chico sonrió de lado, intentando mantener la compostura.

—Necesito que... —La joven pelirroja miró a ambos lados y bajó la voz— me ayudes... a superar mi miedo al agua.

Suigetsu no se burló, se quedó mirándola anonadado.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Sé que lo sabes... Sé que sabes que me aterra... Y no puedo seguir así, siempre pongo excusas, todos los veranos... Para no ir a la piscina con las chicas pero... tengo que poder... ya sabes... Quiero poder meterme en el agua sin pensar que voy a ahogarme.

—Entiendo...

—Y tú siempre estás nadando. Eres un maldito enfermo del agua.

—Pues... A eso me dedico.

Karin entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Trabajo en el gimnasio... Como instructor de natación y ayudo a personas en rehabilitación con sus ejercicios de nado.

Karin volvió a quedar en silencio momentáneamente. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que Suigetsu tuviera un empleo.

—¿Tú trabajas? Y... Có... ¿Cómo?

—Karin ¿qué mierda te creías? ¿Que andaba por la vida de mantenido o algo así? Soy porofesor de educación física, y trabajo en el área de natación del gimnasio. No tengo problemas en ayudarte, si es lo que te preocupa.

Otro silencio.

—¿Podrías ser discreto?

—No sé por qué te apena decir que le tienes miedo a algo.

—¡Ay sí! ¿Y tú a qué le temes?

El chico le sonrió y se quedó en silencio sin contestar. De forma burlona empezó a caminar hacia su amigo y Sakura que charlaban en el mostrador de la caja registradora, animadamente.

—Los martes en la noche no hay nadie en el gimnasio... Puedo hablar con el dueño y... que me dé las llaves. Pasaré por ti.

Suigetsu siguió caminando hasta llegar con su acompañante y se sentó a su lado en uno de los taburetes de la barra para pedir algo que seguramente contendría mucha agua y sería deshabrido.

Con la noche acaparando el cielo, las nubes ennegreciéndose pero alejándose y el fresco desapareciendo un poco, Temari llegó a casa de Shikamaru. Al lado de la que era su casa, la casa de Shikamaru era pequeña. A comparación de las casas que había alrededor, la de Shikamaru era grande y hermosa. La familia de Shikamaru se notaba de clase media, trabajada y aseada pero no de forma destacable. Todo normal.

Temari tocó timbre y esperó. Se había vestido con su mejor ropa: una falda de tubo negra, medias de nylon, una blusa blanca y pulseras coloridas en sus muñecas. Había pedido consejo de varias personas antes de decidir vestirse así, no quería ser la misma ridícula que todo mundo decía que era. Su cabello lo había mantenido suelto, su maquillaje era mucho más disimulado de lo usual y sus zapatos, si bien no eran altos, eran elegantes, de color negro.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta y se quedo mirándola, atontado. Estaba muy bonita, mucho más de lo que estaba usualmente, bajo sus pestañas ennegrecidas sus ojos aguamarina observaron, risueños, el rostro escueto del joven frente a ella.

—Hola —saludó ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Hola —contestó él dejándola pasar. Temari entró, miró a su alrededor, si bien por fuera la casa no resaltaba, era obvio que por dentro sí. Las cosas estaban tan resplandecientes que daba miedo. Daba la impresión de estar entrando en algún lugar fantasmagórico. Había una extraña aura luminosa en esa casa, y el olor a perfume de ambiente dejaba una vibra extraña. Shikamaru estaba vestido con una camisa verde, muy similar a la que había llevado a su casa, tenía también una corbata negra y un pantalón de vestir negro también.

Entrando por el pasillo hasta la sala, estaba el señor Nara, la viva imagen de su hijo pero más envejecido, con su barbita en la barbilla y esas extrañas cicatrices grotescas en el rostro. Iba vestido, de traje, también, y parecía algo incómodo de usarlo. Temari le hubiera dicho con ánimos que ella tampoco se sentía cómoda con su vestimenta pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar bien.

—Hola —Saludó al hombre, mostrándose segura. Era algo que sabía manejar, sabía aparentar cosas que no ocurrían, ya que la prensa había molestado varias veces a su familia y la única forma de despistarlos era mintiéndoles o aparentando— ¿todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien —Shikaku le sonrió y acto seguido, por el otro costado, directo desde la cocina entró su suegra, al ver a Temari, a Yoshino, se le iluminaron los ojos. La mujer iba vestida con un hermoso traje femenino rosado, que constaba de un saquito veraniego y una falda larga hasta las rodillas. Sus zapatos de tacón eran de color salmón y su cabello estaba peinado en un rodete alto. Toda ella estaba hermosa, para ser una mujer entrada en años, se la veía radiante. No aparentaba sus casi cincuenta años.

—¡Ay, al fin nos conocemos! —Sonrió caminando hacia su nuera, dispuesta a abrazarla. Temari le correspondió al abrazo afectuosamente— soy Yoshino, un placer.

—Temari, encantada.

—¡Me encanta que Shikamaru, haya, por fin, madurado lo suficiente como para presentarnos a su novia! Shikaku me dijo que ustedes ya se habían conocido.

Temari estaba al tanto de que por chisme de Shikaku era que su plan había ido tan bien, si su suegro de mentiras no los hubiese encontrado en ese bar, tal vez, Yoshino no habría empezado a preguntar tanto.

—Sí, así es. Nos descubrió una tarde en un bar.

—Ven, cariño. Pasa a la cocina. Estaba terminando de preparar la cena, después de comer, puedo compartir la receta contigo.

Temari sonrió bastante falsa pero acompañó a la mujer adonde había dicho. La cocina estaba igual de asquerosamente reluciente que el resto de la casa. La mesa era redonda y tenía varias sillas a juego alrededor. Yoshino hizo a Temari sentarse en una de éstas. Shikamaru se sentó a su lado, alerta, mirando a su madre que se apresuró a poner la mesa. Shikaku también se sentó a mirar a su esposa.

Ino escuchó golpecitos en su puerta y se apresuró a hacer entrar a quien tocaba. Había llegado a su casa hacía por lo menos media hora y todo ese tiempo había estado nerviosa, pensando en Deidara. Había sido la media hora más larga de su vida. Su hermano no estaba en su casa todavía, pero si Kurotsuchi estaba embarazada, de verdad, su falta estaba más que justificada.

Al brir la puerta se encontró de cara a su hermano mayor. Éste le sonrió de forma torcida, sin ganas.

—Hey... —Saludó entrando.

—Dime que lo que dijiste la otra vez es mentira —Imploró Ino mientras cerraba la puerta al paso de Deidara y veía cómo su hermano se sentaba en la cama.

Ino se sentó en la silla, que solía tener cercana a la puerta, y lo miró con atención dispuesta a escuchar la historia completa.

—No, no es mentira. Hace algunos meses... Kurotsuchi y yo empezamos un noviazgo serio, aunque después de tantos años de amistad se nos hizo difícil contarlo a la familia. Sé que suena raro porque ya nos tenemos confianza, pero creéme que no es fácil acercarse a mamá, a papá o incluso a ti, que toda la vida me tomaron el pelo con ella y decirles "tenían razón, estamos enamorados" —Deidara se sonrió pero Ino continuó seria. Estaba preocupada—. Estuvimos juntos seis meses y hace poco nos enteramos que vamos a ser padres.

—Deidara pero... ¿Estás loco? ¿Es que no... no se cuidaron?

—¡Claro que sí! Ino sabes cómo soy y sabes cómo es ella. Algo falló.

Ino asintió nerviosa y le dio pie para que siguiera hablando.

—El asunto está así. Kurotsuchi está entrando en el segundo mes de gestación, y _tenemos_ que casarnos cuanto antes. _Tenemos_ que hacerlo. Ya sabes cómo es mamá, y en especial con eso de la religión —Ino torció el gesto disgustada—. Kurotsuchi y yo estamos bien, y queremos hacerlo, sólo que no sabía que iba a ser tan... rápido. Estábamos planeando ir de a poco, empezar a convivir al primer año de noviazgo pero —suspiró— las cosas se apresuraron.

—Deidara —Ino habló en voz baja, queda y apenas audible— todavía están a tiempo de... de... ya sabes. Kurotsuchi no tiene un trabajo estable y yú apenas si tienes un sueldo digno, no llegarían con la economía, pueden solicitar un... eeeh... —se calló apenada.

—¡No! —Interrumpió él— nosotros queremos tenerlo. No nos va a ir mal, entre los ahorros de ella y los míos pudimos adquirir una casa pequeña en alquiler, cerca de casa. Nos mudaremos después de la ceremonia. No va a haber fiesta de casamiento, sólo la ceremonia, sino... bueno, sería muy costoso —Deidara sonrió con nerviosismo.

—No tienes que casarte por comprimiso. Mamá que se joda.

—Ya sé... sólo estamos apresurando un poco las cosas. Casarnos era algo que estaba en nuestros planes futuros. Yo hoy hablaré con nuestros padres y les diré que estoy saliendo con Kuro desde hace un tiempo y que estamos pensando en casarnos. Aguantaré sus alaridos y sus quejas y... ya pondremos una fecha. No pueden saber que ella está embarazada o tendré todavía más problemas. No quiero aguantar a mamá.

—Dei... —Ino lo miró todavía algo preocupada— sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

—Lo sé.

Deidara se levantó y abrazó a su hermanita menor con afecto. Necesitado de un cariño que lo hiciera sentir acompañado.

—A Shikamaru le gustan las cebollas picadas, no las come si están cortadas, ve teniéndolo en cuenta para cuando tengas que cocinarle. Yo puedo enseñarte muchas de sus comidas favoritas.

—Mamá por dios déjala en paz.

—No, cariño, está bien —Respondió Temari a su novio con fingida alegría. Yoshino ya le había dado tips de cómo a su hijo le gustaban las zanahorias, los postres y las salsas, de cómo prefería que estuviera hecha su cama y de cómo doblarle las camisas, también le había dado consejos de limpieza y para suavizar la ropa. Shikamaru estaba muy temeroso, porque el caracter de Temari no era nada endeble ni frágil. Ino había caído bien a su madre rápidamente porque se habían tenido confianza desde el comienzo, Ino había sido tratada por Yoshino como si fuera su hija y ésta le había retribuído tratándola como a una madre. Con Temari las cosas no eran así— es muy bueno aprender cosas nuevas. Después te pasaré una lista de mis gustos y preferencias para que los tengas en cuenta también. Así podrás cocinarme mis comidas favoritas ¿no?

Shikaku sonrió de lado, Shikamaru se concentró silenciosamente en su plato de comida y Yoshino miró a su nuera como si fuera una demonia.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quieres que mi hijo te cocine? —Preguntó la mujer horrorizada. Temari alzó las cejas con una sonrisa cínica.

—Eso estaría bien de vez en cuando ¿no?

—Shikamaru no sabe cocinar —Explicó Yoshino.

—No se preocupe, señora. Estoy segura de que es un excelente aprendiz. Es un chico inteligente.

—¡Shika! —Rezongó la mujer, indignada, mirando a su hijo.

—¿Qué te pasa mamá? ¿Puedes dejar de aterrorizar a mi pareja?

—¡A mí no me parece aterrorizada! Es una descarada, creí que sería una hermosa chica femenina y refinada, _interesada_ en ti. Como Ino.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco. Temari se sonrió, esta vez de forma verdadera, le hacía algo de gracia que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera presente.

—Mi nombre es Temari, señora Nara. No soy Ino Yamanaka ni ninguna más. Lamento haberla defraudado.

Shikaku sonrió más ampliamente.

—Es el deber de cualquier mujer cuidar a su marido para que no se agote después del trabajo ¿Qué clase de esposa serás?

—Ay, lo siento. Creo que usted quiso decir que ese era el deber de cualquier mujer de los años veintes—Siguió Temari con tono sarcástico—, además no tengo intención de casarme ¡Qué mal!

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Dejas de salir con una chica hermosa como Ino para empezar con una feminista resentida! —Alzó la voz la mujer enfadada. Shikamaru suspiró. El plan no les estaba dando frutos, la idea era que Yoshino se sintiera cómoda con su novia y así poder seguir con esa pantalla; pero de esa forma... Seguir con Temari iba a ser inútil. Shikamaru sabía que su madre no era fácil pero Temari no lo estaba haciendo sencillo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Basta! —Intervino Shikamaru levantándose. En cuanto siguiera, su madre, comparándola con Ino, Temari se volvería una fiera— ¡Las cosas con Ino no funcionaron, las cosas con Temari, sin embargo, están bien! Si tú deseas arruinármelas entonces no sé por qué crees que me sería conveniente confiar en ti.

—¡Hijo! ¡Shikaku...! —La mujer buscó apoyo en su marido pero en ese momento éste se escondía tras una servilleta, intentando contener la risa. La mujer, cansada de esas actitudes, se levantó enfurecida de la mesa y salió de la cocina hecha un torbellino.

—Un placer, Temari —Se sonrió Shikaku—, estoy seguro de que mi hijo no lograría encontrar a otra mujer igual de especial que tú —el hombre de la casa salió detrás de la mujer para no tener más problemas conyugales.

—Pudiste haber sido más blanda —pidió Shikamaru volviendo a tomar asiento, en voz baja.

—¡¿Blanda?! Ella pudo haber sido más despierta ¿En qué siglo vive tu madre?

—No te enfades... Esto no va a funcionar.

Temari, se cruzó de brazos enojada con el último comentario de su novio. Si él no quería seguir con eso, ella se vería perjudicada. Después de lo bien que su familia le había hablado de Shikamaru no podía permitirse perderlo. Gaara y Kankuro se la habían pasado diciéndole que era un gran hombre y que estaba muy enamorado de ella. Temari no sabía qué tanto había dicho ese joven para meterse en el bolsillo a toda su familia pero eso había pasado, y ella no había podido retribuírselo. Aunque iba en contra de toda su personalidad no defenderse ante una mente retrógrada y anticuada como la de Yoshino Nara.


	25. Clases con el enemigo

**Canción: Yo quisiera/Reik**

 **-*Clases con el enemigo*-**

El martes en la mañana, las chicas abrieron la cafetería como hacían todos los días; la diferencia con otras mañanas fue que Sasuke Uchiha entró en ella muy temprano, cuando aún no había ningún otro cliente. Mientras Karin se ocupaba de la tarea, innecesaria, de limpiar tazas que ya estaban limpias (costumbre que nunca se había podido sacar) el menor de los hermanos Uchiha entró con paso decidido a la cafetería, buscando con la mirada a una empleada en específico.

—¡Sasukito! —Saludó Karin viéndolo primero— ¿Qué haces a esta hora por aquí?

Sasuke se sentó a la barra, en uno de los cómodos taburetes y miró el menú que la joven que lo atendía tenía colgado a su espalda, en la rústica pared del lugar.

—Nada... sólo... me quedé en la noche despierto, así que ahora vine... a desayunar.

—¿Estás desvelado? ¿Saliste de fiesta?

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—No. No realmente.

La conversación no siguió mucho, él le pidió un café con leche y una medialuna y Karin se lo entregó intentando buscar algo de qué hablar pero él apenas si hilaba algunas palabras; se lo notaba muy agotado, completamente cansado y apenas despierto. Ino se acercó a ellos, había estado acomodando cervilleteros sobre las mesas, junto con Tenten, que, en ese momento, se había quedado para barrer un poco el lugar.

Sakura no se veía por allí.

—Te ves horrible —Dijo Ino notándolo más de cerca. No era cierto, Sasuke Uchiha no podía verse horrible. Pero sí parecía deteriorado y tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

—Estoy bien —Dijo él volviendo a colocar en su fino rostro una media sonrisa— Itachi me... _inició_ en el trabajo. Y... bueno... Me jugaron bromas toda la noche.

—¿En el trabajo? —Quiso saber Tenten que llegaba justo para escuchar la historia. No tenían nada más que hacer y apenas eran las siete treinta de la mañana. En plenas vacaciones, casi no había gente que se levantara temprano.

Sin embargo, estaban entrando en agosto y algunos turistas empezaban a asomarse por las calles de Tokio.

—Estudié durante dos años arquitectura pero abandoné la carrera porque no me convencía... —empezó a contar— por lo que me encontré a los veinte años sin estudios y sin saber a dónde dirigir mi vida. Siendo sólo mi hermano y yo en casa, el dinero no nos falta pero tampoco nos sobra; por lo que todo el tiempo me resonaba en la cabeza el hecho de tener que hacerme con un futuro... Pero... Bueno, no sabía qué hacer y finalmente Itachi me convenció para que hiciera lo mismo que él... Y lo mismo que hicieron mis antepasados durante años: ser policía.

—¿Eres policía? ¡Guau! —Se impresionó Karin— No lo sabía.

—No hay que estudiar mucho para ser policía. El curso básico dura menos de un año... Me costó bastante decidir que sí haría eso, finalmente me terminó gustando. Quiero ascender, de hecho, lo que me llevará directamente a la universidad, esa sí es una carrera de unos cuatro años; pero como ya puedo trabajar gracias al curso que terminé ayer... Bueno, Itachi y sus amigos me hicieron pasar la noche en vela como _iniciación_ o algo así...

—Eso es genial —Alentó Ino palmeándole la espalda al cansado muchacho— y en lugar de dormir viniste aquí... Sí que estás mal de la cabeza.

—Bueno... yo quería... ¿Dónde está Sakura? —Se preguntó él viendo a los lados, dejando la oración sin concluir.

—Fue a buscar unas cosas... —Se encogió de hombros Tenten— hay un mercado mayorista a unas cuadras y... de improviso se nos acabaron algunos productos. Ella se ofreció a ir, generalmente es trabajo de su padre hacer esas cosas pero... Por alguna razón no lo hizo. Saku dice que sus padres están muy atareados con su otro empleo en la fábrica, pero ella está cargando con demasiadas responsabilidades por eso.

—Sí —siguió Ino. Tenten estaba en lo cierto, Sakura solía estar muy cansada ya que tenía muchas responsabilidades que cumplir, sin embargo con todas las vacaciones que ésta había estado teniendo, el cansancio ya no se le notaba. Seguramente Sakura ya estaba completamente renovada, pero aún así, ambas siguieron hablando—, no le vendría nada mal salir a algún lado.

—Si tan solo yo no tuviera tantos problemas en casa... —Se lamentó fingidamente Tenten.

—Sí, podríamos invitarla a casa como cuando éramos niñas —Siguió Ino— nos pasábamos horas disfrutando de las tardes...

—Una lástima —Agregó Karin en el mismo tono falso que las demás.

—Bueno... —Sasuke miró hacia abajo— tal vez yo pueda invitarla a algún lado.

Las tres amigas se sonrieron entre ellas.

Sakura entró al local después de que se escuchara el motor de un auto apaciguarse en la entrada. No se había apagado pero el sonido de la aceleración había cesado.

La joven chica iba vestida con el uniforme de trabajo, que las otras tres también llevaban, el típico jean negro y la camiseta de mangas corta amarillo limón, cargaba con una caja de cartón cerrada con cinta adhesiva. Se paró un poco en la entrada cuando vio a sus tres amigas reunidas en torno a Uchiha Sasuke, pero recobró la compostura tan rápido como la perdió y siguió avanzando hasta dejar debajo de la mesada la caja.

—Chicas... ¿Pueden ayudarme? en el taxi dejé algunas cajas más... Hola, Sasuke ¿desayunando? —preguntó alegre al ver al muchacho que le sonreía.

—Sí, así es.

Tenten e Ino habían desaparecido para cargar más cajas desde el taxi hasta la cafetería, no eran tantas cosas pero dividiéndoselas no tenían que hacer esfuerzos. Sakura se apresuró a pagarle al hombre del taxi y Karin y Sasuke se quedaron a solas.

—Seguro que Saku se pondrá muy feliz de poder espabilarse un poco... —comentó, al azar, para que Sasuke no se echara atrás.

—Sí, seguro que sí. Aunque ya me enteré de que saldrán el fin de semana a la piscina.

—Suigetsu es un idiota —Murmuró enojada la pelirroja y Sasuke sonrió divertido.

—Sí, a veces es un idiota, pero si tanto te molesta, bien pudiste haberte buscado otro instructor.

Karin se llevó el índice a los labios para pedirle silencio. Sus amigas continuaban en la acera pero no quería que nadie los escuchara. Sasuke siguió sonriendo, divertido consigo mismo.

—De todas formas invitarás a Saku ¿verdad? —corroboró la otra.

—Claro que sí, Karin. Pero déjame hacerlo a mi manera, sólo no te entrometas.

—¡No voy a entrometerme, pero no quiero que te eches atrás!

Las chicas regresaron en ese momento. Karin, Ino y Tenten se pusieron manos a la obra para acomodar toda la mercancía que Sakura había conseguido; y la ésta se sirvió un café para sacarse un poco el cansancio que le había producido ir a hacer las compras, tan temprano por la mañana.

—Oye... Sakura —Empezó Sasuke despacio, después de haber mordido el último pedazo de la medialuna. El reloj detrás de las chicas marcaba las ocho y once de la mañana del martes—, parece que tienes mucho trabajo por aquí...

—Sí, lo normal —se encogió de hombros ella compartiendo un café con su cliente.

—Yo también estoy algo exhausto y no me vendría mal salir a algún lado a tomar aire.

Las tres chicas, detrás, escuchaban atentas mientras acomodaban los productos. Sin embargo ni la voz de Sakura ni la voz de Sasuke se volvieron a escuchar, porque una tercer voz, más recatada y taciturna, interrumpió la conversación.

—¡Ey! Mira a quién tenemos aquí... —Era una voz divertida a pesar de lo apaciguada que sonaba. Ino, Tenten y Karin dieron vuelta las cabezas como si fueran lechuzas. Sasuke y Sakura también miraron de dónde provenía la voz. El muchacho pelirrojo estabe entrando con una sonrisa en la cara, muy alegre. Sasori iba vestido con ropas cómodas y agradables a la vista. Era muy atractivo— Sasuke ¿Levantado tan temprano?

Sasori se sentó a un lado de Saske en los taburetes y miró a Sakura con una sonrisa. Sasuke torció el gesto, molesto.

—Buen día ¿Buscabas algo en específico? —Preguntó Sakura mirando sobre su espalda hacia la máquina de hacer café.

—Sí, a ti —Aseguró sin rodeos el pelirrojo. Sakura enrojeció y Sasuke pateó la pata de su taburete de forma accidental.

—¿A mí?

—Resulta, Saku, que después de ese beso que nos dimos me ha sido difícil sacarte de mi cabeza. Necesitaba hablar contigo, conocernos más...

—Yo... —Sakura había quedado anonadada. Sus amigas había dejado de acomodar los productos y se habían parado tras ella como guardaespaldas. Karin le dirigía a Sasuke una mirada severa, como advirtiéndole que tenía que intervenir. Éste lo captó, y así lo hizo.

—Ustedes no se besaron, Sasori. Tú la besaste a ella.

—Lo siento ¿Fue grosero, verdad? —Preguntó, pero no a Sakura, sino a Sasuke. Como si deseara decirle que él, al menos, había avanzado—. Estuve buscándote últimamente —Siguió, mirando a Sakura otra vez—, pero la cafetería estaba cerrada o estaban atendiendo otras personas... No pude ubicarte. Hasta que vi que mi amigo Sasuke te agregó a Facebook y entonces te envié una solicitud yo también. Espero que no te moleste —Sasuke rechinó los dientes.

—No, no me molesta pero yo...

—¡Sakura yo quería invitarte a salir! —Se apresuró Sasuke. Sasori rio burlonamente.

—Yo vine a eso, no quieras hacerte el galán ahora, amigo mío.

—¡No soy tu amigo Sasori!

—Quieres ganarte a la chica, Sasuke... Pero Sakura no es una mujer para ti, es una chica madura. Para serte sincero no pensé que le estarías atrás tanto tiempo. Conociéndote, supuse que ya te habías rendido y te habías ido a revolcar con cualquier otra.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

—¡YA BASTA! —Grito Sakura entre abochornada y enojada— si no van a pedir nada más, quiero que, por favor, se retiren de El Refugio ahora.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron de piedra en sus lugares. Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar, tomando el dinero y tendiéndoselo. Sasori no se movió ni un milímetro.

—Comprendo que te hayas enojado, Sakura. Lo que acabas de presenciar fue patético. Te pido disculpas. Pero quiero que consideres salir conmigo a algún lado.

—Lo siento, Sasori... No me caes mal y estoy segura de que eres un gran chico, pero hablas como si me conocieras de toda la vida y, la verdad, es que no me conoces de nada. Me gustaría tener una relación más estrecha contigo pero siempre y cuando no hagas estos escándalos. No es una competencia.

Sasori parecía abochornado, sin embargo, sonreía, divertido por el carácter que de repente esa chica dulce había adquirido.

—Tienes razón, te pido disculpas. Es que tampoco quiero permitir que Sasuke se salga con la suya ¿sabes? tal vez suene egoísta. No te considero un trofeo pero estoy dispuesto a ganar— tras decir eso, salió del lugar despacio. Sakura se quedó helada, podía no ser lo más dulce del mundo pero una parte de ella lo había tomado como un comentario romántico y agradable. Que un chico tan apuesto y agradable se tomara esos atrevimientos sólo por ella, era, en cierto modo, satisfactorio. Sakura terminó de cobrarle a Sasuke, que empezó a dirigirse a la salida sin hacer ningún comentario, aparentemente, avergonzado.

—Sasuke... —lo frenó ella con voz cálida. Se sentía más segura con él, después de todo, con Sasuke había empezado a tener una relación de amistad más profunda— luego, háblame de esa salida que querías realizar conmigo.

Éste le sonrió agradecido y se despidió con la mano.

Matsuri entró del brazo de Sari a la cafetería, ya eran más de las tres de la tarde y bastantes personas ocupaban las mesas en el local. Sakura se había mantenido en movimiento todo el día después del episodio de esa mañana, para distraerse y no pensar. Karin y Tenten estaban atendiendo las mesas e Ino se encargaba de la caja registradora, para vigilarla y cobrar a los clientes. Las recién llegadas se acercaron a ella.

—Hola, Ino ¿Nos das unos cafés para llevar?

—Sí, ¿dos?

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza. Ino se apresuró rápidamente a dárselos y empezó a cobrarles.

—Ey, la otra vez te vi con los chicos esos... que dan mal rollo. El pelirrojo, el moreno y... Sai —dijo recordando el nombre del más atemorizante de los tres. Matsuri asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro— te trataron mal en una ocación ¿ahora se llevan bien?

—Eeeh... Yo diría que sí. Son... agradables. Ellos me ayudaron mucho —Mientras la chica guardaba el cambio en su cartera siguió relatando—. Tuve un problema familiar y, Sai y Kankuro me ayudaron muchísimo, y Gaara me dejó su habitación para que pudiera quedarme unos días. Son realmente agradables cuando los conoces, y muy buenas personas.

Ino asintió apenas comprendiendo. Algo realmente significativo tuvieron que haber hecho para que, después de la agresión que Matsuri había sufrido, ésta los considerara buenas personas. Tal vez, tanto ella como Ino los habían prejuzgado de mala manera. Ino sabía que no era bueno juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, era algo que desde niña había escuchado decir a su madre, pero era inevitable cuando un grupo de raros, vestidos de negro y con malhumor entraban en su campo de visión. La sonrisa que Sai siempre le había dedicado parecía malévola y malintencionada pero ¿y si no? ese beso que le había dado en la fiesta le había parecido depravado y asqueroso, pero ¿y si no era con malas intenciones? después de todo era una fiesta. Muchas personas se besaban en fiestas. Si Matsuri decía que le había sido de mucha ayuda, que era agradable y que era buena persona ¿por qué no podía serlo? Tal vez, simplemente, era un chico torpe para socializar.

—¿¡Ella quiere que sea tu esclava y quieres que vaya yo a disculparme!?

—No sé en qué te afecta, si no serás mi novia realmente. Es para que el plan pueda seguir... —Shikamaru estaba cansado. Le parecía tonto discutir por ello. Temari y él estaban sentados en una plaza, en un banco alejado del resto de la gente y discutían en voz baja sobre el percance que había sufrido su plan. Sin embargo, Temari no daba el brazo a torcer.

—Pues yo no quiero que tu madre me trate de esa forma. Ya bastante tengo con mi propia familia.

—Sé que será pésimo para ti, Temari, pero por si no lo notaste es la única forma de que podamos seguir con el plan. Mi madre no gusta de tu confianza, y a ti también te está beneficiando. Si a mí no me sirve tendremos que dejarlo y tú también saldrás perjudicada.

—¡No hay forma de que me agrade ser comparada con la tonta de tu exnovia, Nara! ¡Ay, Ino era perfecta, Ino sabía cocinar estupendamente, Ino era bella! ¡Pues vuelve con Ino!

—Creí que Ino te caía bien... —Shikamaru miró hacia otro lado aburrido— qué problemática eres... Hasta parece que estuvieras celosa —Temari se ruborizó y evitó la mirada del chico que volvía a tener los ojos en ella—, qué locas están las mujeres.

—¡Déjame en paz, chiquillo tonto!

—Vamos... discúlpate y sigamos con esto.

—¡Nunca me disculparé con la loca de tu madre!

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shikamaru pero rápidamente la sustituyó con un bufido.

En la noche, el gimnasio era aterrador. Digno de una película de miedo. Suigetsu le había dejado la puerta abierta y le había indicado encontrarse con él en la parte del natatorio. En las piscinas. Karin entró cautelosa, la zona de la recepción era terrorífica. La chica avanzó aferrada a la correa de su mochila, había guardado allí su ropa interior porque lo que llevaba puesto debajo de la ropa era el bikini. Ya bastante le aterraba la idea de meterse en el agua, como para encima tener que atravesar un pasillo oscuro y horrible.

Siguió, lentamente, las indicaciones de Suigetsu y entró en la zona de las piscinas. Allí, las luces estaban encendidas. Una enorme planicie cubierta con baldosas relucientes de color blanco. La piscina más grande era la más cercana, seguida con una pequeña que se usaba para entrenar niños, Karin rogaba por ir a esa pero sabía que Suigetsu no se lo permitiría. Más lejos había una puerta que conducía a los baños y las duchas, cerca de ella, su vecino la estaba esperando, sentado en un banco sólo vestido con una bermuda de baño de color blanca con detalles azules y celestes. Los brazos de Suigetsu estaban marcados, musculosos. Karin apenas había notado que su vecino se veía tan bien debajo de la ropa. Ella avanzó con mirada indiferente y paso hastiado, queriendo hacerle ver que no estaba de buen humor.

Suigetsu también se levantó y avanzó hasta ella encontrándose, ambos, en el centro de la enorme habitación.

—No me... ¿No me vas a abandonar en el agua, verdad?

Suigetsu bufó ante el primer comentario de su compañera.

—¿Crees que será bueno para mí dejar que te ahogues? Mañana encontrarían tu cadaver apestoso flotando en el agua y me culparían sólo a mí. Mi jefe fue quien me dio la llave, sabe que estamos aquí.

—Está bien... —Con pocas ganas, atemorizada, Karin se quitó la blusa que llevaba y el short, también el calzado, quedando sólo vestida con un bikini blanco, moderno y sexy, su ombligo perforado tenía un pequeño diamantito brillante. Suigetsu se ruborizó un poco pero intentó que Karin no se diera cuenta empezando a entrar a la piscina de adultos. Al muchacho, el agua le llegaba hasta los muslos en la parte baja, Karin se armó de valor y entró también al agua fresca. A ella llegó a mojarle las nalgas y el vientre.

—¡Está fría! Mierda. —Se quejó la chica cerrando los ojos y levantando los brazos para no mojarse más.

—En un rato se te pasará... Ven más a lo profundo.

—¡No! ¿Tan rápido?

Suigetsu puso los ojos en blanco.

—Karin, no me lo hagas más difícil, si quieres silencio y clandestinidad tendré que enseñarte lo básico esta noche, y tendrás que arreglarte con eso. Si no colaboras tendrás que venir como cualquier aprendiz durante mi horario de trabajo, arriesgarte a que no sé quién se burle de ti y además pagar la cuota —Avisó cansado el de cabello blanco, avanzando hacia la parte más profunda de la piscina, donde el agua le tapaba hasta el ombligo—. No dejaré que te ahogues, sólo deja de ser tan terca y confía en mí.

A regañadientes, Karin avanzó un poco más. El agua le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho, rozándole los senos. Miró a Suigetsu de mala manera, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Podré nadar cuando acabemos con esto?

—Podrás flotar y desenvolverte bien en el agua —Prometió—, no te juro que serás una excelente nadadora pero podrás moverte con tus amigas.

Karin asintió y avanzó un poco más, tomada del borde de la piscina, asustada. Avanzó hasta que tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para que su cara sobresaliera a la superficie. Suigetsu se acercó a ella para ponerle atención y poder socorrerla en caso de que un accidente sucediera.

—Deja de sostenerte, Karin. Cuando te explique lo que tienes que hacer verás que es una idiotez...

—No quiero dejar de sostenerme, idiota ¿Qué pasará si me hundo y no logro salir?

—Para eso estoy yo, tonta —Suigetsu volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y la tomó de un brazo arrastrándola más al centro de la piscina. Karin dejó de poder pisar el suelo y tampoco pudo sostenerse de ningún lugar que no fuera su vecino. Se aferró con uñas y todo a los brazos de Suigetsu que hizo un gesto de dolor pero no le recriminó nada. Karin profería pequeños grititos de vez en cuando, notando que Suigetsu avanzaba más hacia la parte profunda. Para hacer las cosas peores, no veía muy bien: se había quitado los anteojos con el resto de su vestimenta y los había dejado sobre su mochila, alejados—. Mueve los pies, Karin... Patalea, vamos —la animó. Karin hizo caso y empezó a mover las extremidades inferiores, en un segundo, se empezó a dar cuenta de que subía un poco más. No se estaba hundiendo, sin embargo, no se dejó de sostener de Suigetsu que se apresuró a colocar las manos en la cintura de ella con delicadeza. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas—, ahora suéltate de mí... y mueve los brazos también, con movimientos circulares. Es fácil... vamos.

Karin tuvo cuidado, sin embargo, acató la orden e hizo lo que se le pedia. Al soltarse de Suigetsu, el miedo comenzó a invadirla. Le tenía pánico a morir ahogada, no sabía de dónde había salido ese temor, pero las aguas profundad le producían un temor absoluto. De a poco, Suigetsu empezó a soltarla y Karin flotó por sí misma por pocos segundos hasta que empezó a desesperarse.

—¡Ay, no! ¡No me sueltes, Suigetsu! —Con pánico e histeria, sus movimientos se hicieron más bruscos y empezó a hundirse, su vecino, entre risas la volvió a sostener para que no se ahogara. Abrazándola, con fuerza por la cintura, Suigetsu logró que Karin recuperara la compostura. Ésta se aferró al cuello del chico sin inención de soltarlo. Sus pechos juntos iban a ritmos diferentes, Karin respirando agitadamente y él mucho más tranquilo. Suigetsu comenzó a reír, mostrándole a ella sus dientes puntiagudos, de forma divertida.

—Cálmate... cálmate. No dejaré que te pase nada.

—Idiota... —Logró decir ella entre jadeos inquietos, asustada.

Suigetsu le sonrió divertido, ella lo hacía reír o enfadar con facilidad. También lo ponía celoso... Muy celoso cuando la veía con algún chico. Sin dejar de aferrarla contra su cuerpo con el brazo derecho, alzo el izquierdo para quitarle de la cara un mechón de cabello rojo y ponérselo detrás de la oreja. Ella lo miraba fijamente, tan fijamente que parecía gritarle que hiciera algo. Y Suigetsu lo hizo. No hubo momento más perfecto o más adecuado, tenía que ser en ese instante o no sería nunca.

Acercó su cabeza a la de ella y posó su frente contra la de Karin. Ésta se puso nerviosa e intentó alejarse, pero ya era tarde, sus narices se rozaron brevemente y, un segundo después, Suigetus estiró sus labios hacia los de ella, besándola.

Con una mano posada en la mejilla de ella y con la otra sosteniéndose fuertemente de su cintura, la atrajo más hacia él, si eso era posible, e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella para saborearla como había querido hacer desde mucho tiempo atrás. Con los ojos cerrados, disfrutándola, no vio lo aterrada que Karin se veía. Ésta lo empujó hacia atrás y él se alejó un poco para respetar su espacio, sin soltarla de la cintura, al notar lo que ella hacía. La cara de Suigetsu se convirtió en un tomate, la pena lo invadió y empezó a preguntarse cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó ella con los ojos como platos y la voz queda. Él se avergonzó más.

—Lo siento... Pensé que...

—¡¿Tan fácil me crees, maldito?! —Karin se echó hacia atrás y con el impulso logró llegar a la zona en la que sus pies tocaban el suelo. Las ganas de alejarse de Suigetsu eran más fuertes que su temor al agua. Salió de la piscina siendo perseguida por él, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

—No, no es así. No era mi intención... Pensé que querías que lo hiciera.

—¿Que quería? ¡¿Por qué querría Suigetsu?! —Ella lo confrontó con rostro enfadado. Él salió del agua y se paró frente a ella, tomando sus distancias para no alterarla más.

—Me mirabas muy fijamente... Pensé que...

—¡¿Qué mierda te hizo creer eso?! ¡¿Estás loco?! Después de todo lo que pasamos... —Mientras que hablaba, alterada y con el corazón a mil, comenzaba a ponerse sobre la bikini mojada, la ropa que había llevado puesta anteriormente, comenzando por sus anteojos.

Suigetsu se veía abochornado y tenía las mejillas a todo rubor.

—¡Me empujaste por un maldito juego y provocaste que me quebrara! —Le lanzó la pelirroja al chico que seguía parado como una estatua, frente a ella, en silencio— me dejaste llorando en el suelo mientras te reías como un psicópata, y no paraste de hacerme la vida miserable desde entonces ¿¡Por qué mierda querría cualquier cosa contigo?!

—¡Sólo era un niño! —Se justificó él en el mismo tono de voz alto y claro que estaba implementando ella— estaba asustado Karin ¡Tenías el hueso hacia afuera! No es que hubiera querido reírme de ti. Nada me pareció divertido. Me reí por nerviosismo, ¡fue la forma de reaccionar de un niño de ocho años! Y no quisiste volver a ser mi amiga después de eso. Te recuerdo que te visité en el hospital varias veces y siempre enviabas a tu hermano para espantarme.

—¡Heriste mis sentimientos, tarado!

Suigetsu dio un paso adelante.

—¡Y tú te encargaste de herir los míos todos los días desde entonces, bruja!

—Deja de hablar tonterías, Suigetsu, ¡Yo nunca te hice nada!

—¡¿Ah no?! —Otro paso hacia ella— ¿¡Y cómo le llamas a pavonearte frente a mí con todo idiota al que te cruzaras!? Haciéndote la zorra con cada imbécil que tenías frente a las narices ¿cómo crees que me hacía sentir?

—¿En qué podía perjudicarte mi vida sentimental? —Ella miró hacia abajo advirtiendo lo que él podía responder, y apenada por no haberlo notado antes.

—¿Todavía no lo adivinas? sí que eres lenta, Karin —Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos que parecieron eternos para ambos— ¡Me has gustado toda la vida! Desde niños... Desde siempre...

—Sólo... —Ella se acercó a él para golpearlo débilmente en el pecho— cállate... —y tras eso, se marchó del lugar, dejando a Suigetsu solo y en silencio.

Suigetsu esperó varios minutos antes de retirarse hacia su casa, ambos vivían demasiado cerca y no se la quería cruzar por el camino. Avanzó por las calles lentamente esperando que, al menos, la comida que su madre preparara lo reconfortara. No esperaba confesarse a Karin, jamás había estado en sus planes, pero ahora que lo había hecho, por más que hubiera sido rechazado, era como haberse sacado un peso de encima.

Al llegar a su casa escuchó, incluso antes de entrar, que su madre estaba escuchando música mientras preparaba la cena. Abrió la puerta y la música empezó a entenderse mejor _. Me pides mil consejos para protegerte. De tu proximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido. Lo que no sabes es que..._

Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua, enfadado. Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas. _Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos. Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu despertaras ilusionada. Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada._

—Ay mamá... Justo hoy tenías que poner el Himno a la _Friend Zone_ —se quejó para sí mismo, en voz baja, y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.


	26. ¡Avanza!

**Canción: Must get out/ Maroon 5**

 **-*¡Avanza!*-**

El miércoles temprano, Shino, fue a casa de Kiba para tener una conversación con él. Kiba había estado pasándola en grande los últimos días con Ino pero admitía que no era suficiente. Él deseaba a Hinata y sólo a Hinata y no tenerla lo ponía nervioso. Kiba era guapo, era atractivo y era divertido, solía atraer chicas con facilidad, el problema era que él tenía todo aquello tan claro que se sentía frustrado cuando no le funcionaba.

Su amigo Shino solía ponerle los pies en la tierra cada vez que el ego se le subía un poco más de lo debido, pero Kiba pocas veces le hacía caso. Esta vez tenía que confiar en su amigo sí o sí, de otra forma... Acabaría perdiendo.

Shino tocó el timbre en casa de Kiba, Tsume Inuzuka, la madre de éste, lo dejó pasar a través de la veterinaria que tenía montada en la entrada. Kiba abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a su amigo. Era temprano, apenas daban las nueve de la mañana y Kiba estaba en calzoncillos y camiseta blanca. Al pasar, Shino, Akamaru meneó la cola y empezó a caminar alrededor de él para recibir un saludo. Shino no lo saludó y se sentó a la mesa del comedor, donde Kiba estaba desayunando un café con leche y un trozo de pastel.

—¿Tan temprano? —preguntó Inuzuka a modo de saludo.

—Sí, creo que nos hace falta una larga charla... —Explicó Shino con su inmutable rostro serio.

—¿Ah sí, y sobre qué?

—Sobre ti y tus mujeres.

La forma en la que lo dijo hizo reír a Kiba.

—¿Mis mujeres? Eso suena bien.

—Pero no está bien. Deja de ser un idiota y concéntrate en lo que realmente deseas. Quedan pocos días de vacaciones, agosto ya empezó y ya llegará a la mitad en pocos días; en septiembre regresaremos a la Universidad y no tendrás tiempo para planear nada. Si lo que quieres es hacer las cosas bien con Hinata esta es tu única oportunidad —Kiba torció el gesto enfadado por la verdad que su amigo profesaba—. No te sirvió lo de darle celos y tampoco lo de intentar hacerte su mejor amigo. Es obvio que ella está interesada en Naruto aunque ni ella lo sepa todavía.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos. No podía creer que un idiota como Naruto, a quien siempre había repudiado en la escuela debido al escándalo que provocaba, le hubiera quitado a una chica. A él que siempre había sido mejor que Naruto en todo... Era increíble.

Acarició a Akamaru que se había lanzado a sus pies y evitó el contacto visual con Shino, que llevaba esos lentes negros como siempre, haciendo imposible divisar cualquier expresión.

—Ya sabes que Hinata no quiere nada conmigo, ¿de qué me serviría decirle algo al respecto?

—Justamente te serviría para descartar que no exista la mínima posibilidad de que te quiera. Y para hacer las cosas bien por una vez. Para hacer lo correcto.

Kiba bajó la mirada nuevamente. Shino tenía razón, claro que sí, siempre la había tenido; pero ¿Y si Hinata no quería volver a acercarse a él después de aquello? ¿Qué sería de su amistad? Kiba suspiró cansado y bebió más café antes de mirar a la cara a su amigo.

—No quiero perderla. Lo sabes.

—Esto te ayudará a pasar página, Kiba. Ambos sabemos que no podrás tener una relación real hasta que no cierres este círculo.

Kiba rio pero sin diversión.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres psicólogo ahora?

—No seas tonto —Siguió Shino sin desvanecer su inexpresivo rostro—. No logras avanzar en tu vida por quedarte como un idiota con Hinata. Sabes que es un amor imposible pero no quieres que termine... Prefieres quedarte a su lado sufriendo que ser feliz de otra forma. Te piensas que eres inteligente y que sabes todo... No comprendes que puedes desenamorarte aunque no sea fácil, y eso sólo sucederá si le dices lo que sientes y aceptas la maldita realidad.

Kiba volvió a suspirar, cansado y frustrado.

—Qué mierda...

Akamaru se levantó y le meneó la cola a su amo, como si quisiera darle ánimos.

—¿Y bien?

—Está bien... Tú ganas... Acompáñame, Shino, iremos a casa de Hinata.

Ya llegando el mediodía a Tokio, las chicas se dispusieron a cerrar El Refugio, Ino había llevado en un envase plástico un almuerzo para todas que su madre había preparado. Kumiko Yamanaka en un esfuerzo por reconquistar a su hija, se había estado portando amable y le había cocinado recetas especiales para ella y sus amigas. La mujer tenía la intención de persuadir a su hija desde un punto más amable y sin tanta confrontación. Quería que Ino se sintiera cómoda de contarle lo que le ocurría en su vida privada, de que le contara sobre su relación con Kiba y sobre otras privacidades más. Su madre estaba chapada a la antigua pero se esforzaba por comprender a sus hijos, y, ahora que Deidara también estaba raro, quería ir ganándoselos de a poco; Ino conocía a la perfección las artimañas de su madre.

Tenten barrió la entrada del local como todos los mediodías mientras Ino preparaba el almuerzo para las cuatro en diferentes cuencos y Sakura despachaba a los últimos clientes. Karin estaba limpiando incansablemente una mesa, con aspecto extraño, taciturno y distante. Sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Había estado actuando extraño toda la mañana.

Al salir los últimos clientes, Ino subió el volumen a la radio, donde pasaban _Must get out_ de _Maroon 5_ , canción que a Sakura le fascinaba, y, en consecuente, ésta empezó a menear las caderas mientras colocaba el cartel de «cerrado» en la puerta de vidrio y se sentaba con su rubia amiga.

—Oye, Karin... —Llamó Ino mientras Tenten volvía a entrar después de haber sido saludada por Neji de forma algo fría, a través de la acera— ¿Te ocurre algo? Has estado muy callada toda la mañana y no es natural.

Karin se acercó a ellas con un suspiro y se sentó en la barra frente a Ino y Sakura. Tenten estaba de pie a un lado de éstas.

—Sí, algo pasó... —Admitió la pelirroja con aire cansado. Sus ojos estaban ojerosos, como si no hubiera dormido, y se la veía pálida— no les dije nada porque apenas lo estoy asimilando.

Las tres compañeras se miraron entre sí nerviosas, preocupadas por su amiga.

—¿Todo está bien? —Se animó a preguntar Sakura con nerviosismo. Las otras dos la miraron con interés, esperando una respuesta.

—Sí, es que... Anoche, al salir de aquí me... me encontré con Suigetsu —no iba a entrar en detalles, el lugar y el motivo eran irrelevantes en esa historia, prefería que sus amigas creyeran que había sido casualidad—, tuvimos una charla... Una charla que, me temo, tendríamos que haber tenido hace muchos años... Eso hubiera facilitado las cosas.

—¿Pasó algo grave? ¿Discutieron? —Preguntó Tenten, dando la vuelta y sentándose junto a ella.

Karin sonrió amargamente.

—¿Cuándo no hemos discutido? Claro que discutimos, pero creo que esta discusión la tendríamos que haber tenido hace tiempo... Hablamos sobre la vez que me dejó caer del juego y salí lesionada. De cuando nos separamos y de cómo comenzamos a atacarnos pero... es que... —Karin suspiró y se apresuró a beber un poco de agua que Ino le había servido para calmar la ansiedad— él me besó.

—¿¡QUÉ?! —Exclamaron Ino y Sakura al unísono, Tenten se había quedado helada. Era lo que menos se hubieran esperado. Suigetsu y Karin se llevaban mal, eso no tenía sentido.

—Sí. Él me besó —Karin hablaba más decidida que antes—, al comienzo pensé que sólo quería joderme. Porque a él le gusta ponerme de malas pero... Él me confesó que... le he gustado desde siempre. Desde niños, desde que éramos amigos... ¡Yo le gusto, chicas! Le gusto a Suigetsu ¿Pueden creerlo?

Un silencio abrupto las separó a las cuatro durante un pequeño período de tiempo. Lo que les dio tiempo a pensar. Ninguna lo hubiera imaginado nunca, estaban desconcertadas.

—No me lo creo —Decidió admitir Tenten—, no los conozco hace tanto como ustedes pero... Es que... Suigetsu siempre te trató como si le importaras poco...

—¡Como si le importaras nada! —Acotó Ino impactada.

—Creí que realmente se llevaban mal... —Añadió Sakura en voz baja— ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?

—Apenas si lo logro asimilar —Confesó Karin consternada—, no sé cómo lo miraré a la cara de ahora en adelante. Me dijo eso y me fui sin poder contestarle nada... Ahora, es como que todo encaja en su lugar... La razón por la cual espantaba a los chicos que se me acercaban... No era para fastidiarme, era por celos.

—Bueno, tú tranquila... —Aconsejó Ino intentando poner su mente clara— debes calmarte y de a poco las cosas irán fluyendo solas. No pienses en él...

—Creo que, al contrario, es cuando debes pensar en él —Contradijo Sakura—, ahora que sabes sus verdaderas intenciones ¿cambió la forma en la que lo miras? ¿No... sientes nada por él?

—¡Ay, Sakura, no seas tonta! —Saltó Ino—. Las cosas no pasan como en los cuentos de hadas o las películas. Pasan como en la vida real, porque estamos en la vida real. Por una confesión nadie se sentirá diferente... Suigetsu no ganó nada confesándose; hubiera ganado más comportándose adecuadamente con Karin en lugar de ser un estúpido con ella.

—Yo creo que ahora que Karin sabe las verdaderas intenciones de Suigetsu puede ponerse en su lugar y empatizar con él. De esa forma cambiará su visión sobre su persona y... ¿quién sabe? tal vez nuevos sentimientos se desarrollen...

—Karin odia a Suigetsu.. —Siguió Ino pero se vio interrumpida por la propia Karin.

—¡¿Chicas, podrían dejar de hablar de mi vida como si no estuviera presente?! Claro que ahora puedo entenderlo mejor y empatizo con él, me siento mal por él... Y estás equivocada Ino, yo no odio a Suigetsu, nunca lo odié... Era una batalla entre la rabia que sentía por haber sido traicionada, de niños, y el cariño que le profesaba por ser mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

—¿Lo ves? —Preguntó Sakura satisfecha, pero Karin volvió a hablar.

—No, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a amarlo de ahora en adelante o algo así... No hay ningún sentimiento en mí que no haya habido antes, en relación a Suigetsu más que el miedo y... los nervios.

Tenten palmeó la espalda de Karin sin saber qué decir y todas quedaron en silencio. Un silencio que aprovecharon para comer y que rápidamente fue interrumpido por una vibración constante y rítmica.

—¿Es mi teléfono? —Preguntó Sakura mirando a su alrededor. No recordaba en dónde lo había dejado. Encima de la encimera detrás de su espalda el celular seguía vibrando. Sakura lo tomó y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado a su cuenta de Facebook.

El corazón se le detuvo al leer el nombre de su interlocutor: Sasuke Uchiha. Posó la yema de su dedo sobre el nombre de éste para entrar al mensaje y, al abrirse, leyó unas palabras que la pusieron más nerviosa que antes. Derepente, se había olvidado de cómo respirar.

 _«¿La salida sigue en pie? ¿te parece que pase por ti en un rato? ¿puedes hacerte un tiempo?»_

Sakura se había quedado con la boca levemente abierta, lo que llamó la atención de las tres jovencitas que la acompañaban.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Sasuke Uchiha me está invitando a salir... Ahora... Ya... Quiere una respuesta.

—¡Dile que sí! —Chilló Ino emocionada.

—Pero estoy trabajando... En un rato El Refugio debe volver a abrir y...

—¡Ay, Sakura! —Karin le sonrió más animada— ¿Crees que no podemos ocuparnos solas? ¿Tan poca confianza depositas en nosotras?

—No es eso pero...

Ino se levantó y con un ágil movimiento le quitó el celular y envió una respuesta afirmativa a Sasuke. Mientras Sakura intentaba recuperar su teléfono inútilmente, llegó una contestación nueva. Ino la abrió y leyó en voz alta:

—Pasaré por ti en sólo unos minutos, hermosa, espero que te pongas bien perra para mí.

Sakura se puso roja completamente.

—¡Basta, Ino! Dudo mucho que dijera eso —Las otras reían mientras Sakura lograba, al fin, arrebatarle el celular a Ino y leía realmente la contestación, que era, básicamente, la misma pero sin las groserías. _«Pasaré por ti en sólo unos minutos, nos vemos, Saku»_. Sakura se volvió a sentar en su lugar e Ino aprovechó que se había puesto de pie para ir al sanitario.

Entró con una sonrisa pero al cerrar la puerta tras su espalda, la sonrisa se desvaneció. Se llevó una mano al vientre y se bajó los pantalones para sentarse, acto seguido, en el retrete. Estaba cansada, estaba exhausta y con la cabeza en cualquier parte... En Deidara, en Kurotsuchi, en su madre, en ese chico Sai y en Kiba. Estaba nerviosa era sólo eso: Eran nervios. No tenía que ponerse tan ansiosa por un retraso en su período de tan poco tiempo. Cualquier colegiala sabía que se podía tener un atraso por estrés.

Ino se levantó, lavó sus manos, refrescó su cara y tras decirse a sí misma unas palabras de aliento en voz baja, salió del sanitario y se sentó con sus amigas.

El timbre en la enorme casa Hyuga se hizo escuchar y la persona más cercana a la puerta abrió con total confianza. Una versión preadolescente de Hinata, de pelo largo y castaño y ojos color plata apareció frente a las caras de Kiba y Shino. Kiba ya conocía a Hanabi, sin embargo, era la primera vez que Shino veía a la hermanita de su amiga.

—¿Hola? —Saludó a modo de pregunta la chiquilla mirando a los dos muchachos altos y rudos que tenía frente a ella. Kiba estaba vestido como todo un delincuente juvenil, con abrigro de cuero y pantalones rasgados, llevaba un casco de motocicleta enganchado en su brazo; Shino llevaba una gorra de visera y sus típicos lentes de sol redonditos, al puro estilo John Lennon, un pañuelo gris en su cuello que le tapaba la boca y una camiseta sin mangas con una bermuda de jean.

—Hola, Hanabi ¿me recuerdas? Soy Kiba, amigo de Hinata ¿ella está?

La niña entornó los ojos y asintió dándose cuenta de quién era el chico que le hablaba.

—Ah, sí. Ya te recuerdo. Pasen... —Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar y ambos entraron a la enorme sala mirando alrededor— Esperen aquí, buscaré a Hinata...

Pero eso no fue necesario, Hinata venía bajando las escaleras mirando directamente en dirección a las tres personas que estaban paradas en la sala mirándola, quietos. Hinata les sonrió con ese ángel que la caracterizaba y se acercó a ellos tiernamente. Iba vestida con una falda larga hasta las rodillas y una blusa suelta, veraniega.

—Kiba... Shino ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, Hina...

—Kiba tiene que hablar contigo —Interrumpió Shino para hacer las cosas lo más veloces posible. Kiba se puso rígido, agarrotado, y Hinata lo miró sorprendida, notando la seria conversación que se avecinaba.

—Sí... claro...

Hinata empezó a caminar hacia la cocina y Kiba la siguió avergonzado, sin saber cómo comenzar la conversación, cómo sacar el tema a flote.

Shino y Hanabi quedaron en la sala esperando. La jovencita se acercó a él mirándolo curiosa.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Aburame Shino...

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Shino?

—Veintiuno —La miró intrigado y ella le sonrió carismática.

—Yo tengo catorce... ¿Crees en eso de que para el amor no hay edad? Porque opino que eres lindo.

Shino volvió a mirar al frente ruborizado.

Hinata se sentó a la mesa de la cocina a un lado de Kiba y le ofreció con ternura algo para beber, a lo que él se negó. Kiba quería acabar con eso cuanto antes.

—¿Es algo importante lo que quieres decirme?

—Eeeeh... —Las mejillas de Kiba estaban sonrosadas. Se sentía un niño de prescolar pidiéndole permiso a la _seño_ para ir al baño—No es nada grave, si eso te preocupa —La tranquilizó en primera instancia. Eso pareció aliviar a Hinata que le sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Y bien?

—Verás Hinata... En primer lugar quiero que sepas que... —Un nudo le impidió seguir hablando pero se obligó a continuar, quería ser franco de una vez por todas, si no lo lograba Shino lo mataría. Además, ya no se le ocurría ninguna instancia. La tenía frente a él, mirándolo con esos ojos hermosos y pulidos, y pasándose la lengua por sus labios rosados y carnosos— que no importa lo solitaria que seas, puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes ¿verdad? —Hinata sonrió agradecida—. Y, es sólo que quiero que sepas que... Te aprecio mucho, te considero una gran persona y... —Pasó saliva incómodo, sentía el corazón bombearle con fuerza y la sangre subirle rápido a la cara— eres fantástica. Sé que puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas, sé que eres... eres increíble y trabajas duro para alcanzar tus metas. Hinata tú eres la persona que más admiro...

—Vaya, Kiba, muchas gracias —Le sonrió ella. Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que logró controlarse y seguir hablando.

—Hinata, vine hasta aquí porque quiero que sepas que... Que te quiero.

El corazón de Hinata empezó a latir velozmente, también se encontró con que le sudaban las manos. Nunca le habían dicho algo parecido, se sentía feliz y aterrada a la vez.

—Ki... Kiba... —Susurró con miedo— yo también siento un enorme aprecio por ti. Y también quiero que sepas que estaré para ti cuando más me necesites; es verdad que antes no te consideraba alguien cercano, pero después de escucharte, sé que puedo confiarte muchas cosas... Eres un gran amigo, al igual que Shino, y me alegro que haberlos conocido —Hinata se levantó de su asiento, sin haber comprendido la declaración de amor de su compañero y se acercó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Kiba sonrió para sí mismo correspondiendo al abrazo. Sintiendo el aroma que Hinata desprendía, ese aroma a vida... La apretó fuerte contra sí mismo y comprendió, que no interesaba que Hinata no hubiese comprendido, ese había sido el rechazo más dulce que cualquier persona le pudiera haber hecho. Hinata lo había rechazado. Hinata nunca lo querría como él a ella. Ahora, estaba listo para empezar de cero.

Sasuke llegó a El Refugio a recoger a Sakura, a quien sus amigas la habían vestido de mejor manera. Sakura había estado escuchando las excusas que le ponían Ino y Karin para que se vistiera de ropa (que no podía ir con el uniforme del trabajo, que tenía que colocarse algo de maquillaje, que tenía que verse lo más bonita posible) a Sakura no le importaba tanto, ella no creía que Sasuke la hubiera invitado de forma romántica. Ino y Karin la habían vestido con un vestido de una pieza, veraniego y corto, de color amarillo claro, la habían calzado con unas sandalias de plataforma bajas, y le habían recogido un poco, el pelo, con hebillas de colores.

Sus ojos verdes resaltaban con el delineador negro y fueron lo primero que los ojos de Sasuke divisaron.

—Hola... Hola, Sakura.

—Hola —El Refugio continuaba cerrado pero ya era hora de volver a abrir, Tenten y Karin se estaban dedicando a eso mientras Ino ponía cambio en la caja registradora. Sakura miró a Sasuke con nerviosismo y pena. Él se veía tan increíble como siempre, con su cabello levantado con gel y sus ropas impecables.

—¿Estás lista? —Le preguntó sonriéndole. Hasta su sonrisa era seria, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a sonreír. Pero a Sakura le gustaba mucho.

—Sí —Asintió y dio un paso al frente, Sasuke le extendió el brazo para que ella se tomara de allí y así lo hizo. Con los brazos entrelazados, como si caminaran hacia el altar, comenzaron a caminar y a Sakura se le empezó a dificultar respirar. Apenas sabía cómo se mantenía en pie, las piernas le temblaban como gelatinas.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? —Le preguntó él.

—No... Yo... Me conformo con caminar un rato.

—Está bien —Sasuke siguió avanzando y con él, la chica.

—Sasuke... —Ella no pudo evitar formular la siguiente pregunta, desde que había recibido la invitación se había sentido inquiera por ello— ¿Esta... esta es... una cita?

—Claro... —Sasuke la miró algo confundido— ¿O no quieres que lo sea?

Sakura sonrió nerviosa y evitó la oscura mirada de su acompañante.

—No es eso... Es que, no suelo tener chicos guapos disputándose mi amor o algo así —Sonrió y él rio bajito con ella.

—¿Y ahora estás disputada entre Sasori y yo? —Rio Sasuke. Sakura se avergonzó de su comentario y no contestó— no tienes que ponerte nerviosa —explicó él aún sonriendo, mirándola—. Es porque eres una gran mujer, Sakura. No me extraña que Sasori se haya interesado en ti, eres trabajadora y responsable, y también hermosa...

—Sasuke... —Quiso frenarlo ella.

—Eso es un problema para mí, Sasori es un rival formidable.

Sakura lo miró a la cara. Él le sonreía entre bromista y certero. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, una nerviosa, antes de volver a fijar la vista en el camino.

Algunas horas después, cuando la tarde caía velozmente y el cielo se tornaba anaranjado y amarillo, Sakura regresó al local. Sasuke y ella la habían pasado de maravilla, sólo habían paseado y charlado de cosas al azar. Él se había mostrado incómodo al hablar de Sasori y había quedado claro que, efectivamente, tal y como le decían a Sakura sus amigas, él estaba interesado en ella.

Tal vez no lo hubiera dicho con palabras, pero su actitud lo había demostrado. Sakura se sentía un poco más confianzuda y al llegar a El Refugio les hizo una señal positiva a sus amigas, para aclararles que todo había ido bien. Elevó su pulgar y les sonrió, primero a Ino que atendía la barra y luego a Tenten y Karin que estaban, una muy cercana a la otra, atendiendo las mesas que estaban ocupadas.

No había muchos clientes, Sakura esperaba que hubiera sido así todo el día, porque se sentía algo culpable por haberlas dejado solas.

Sakura caminó hacia Ino y se colocó detrás de la barra, a un lado de su amiga.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Le preguntó ésta.

—Bien... Ha sido muy bueno. Sasuke es genial... —Sakura le sonrió e Ino le devolvió la sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Sakura tan emocionada.

—Me alegro mucho por ti.

—¿Tuvieron mucho trabajo?

—No, lo normal —Negó Ino para alivio de su jefa y amiga.

Una clienta que nunca habían visto entró en ese instante. Una chica de cabello castaño, largo, con flequillo sobre la frente y ojos marrones. Era hermosa, muy bella. Iba vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda de jean con una mariposa bordada en la parte derecha. Se veía muy femenina y agradable; algo en ella les dijo a las chicas que la conocían de algún lado, pero no sabían de dónde. Ambas se miraron para comunicarse, con la vista, la perplejidad.

La chica las miró y les sonrió feliz. Como si hubiera estado buscándolas especialmente a ellas. Y, al parecer, así había sido... La joven avanzó hasta la barra y se sentó delante de Ino y Sakura.

—Hola —Saludó. Sakura e Ino se apresuraron a atenderla como a cualquier otro cliente.

—Hola ¿vas a tomar algo?

—No —Contestó ella, para sorpresa de las otras dos—, estaba buscándote, Sakura.

Sakura miró a Ino precavida. No sabía de dónde la conocía esa muchacha, ¿la habría enviado alguien? Sasori había dicho que Sauske era bastante mujeriego ¿sería una novia de él? el pecho se le estrujó.

—Soy yo... —Aclaró la joven notando que no era reconocida— Tamaki. Nos conocimos de camino aquí. En la carretera.

Ino abrió la boca en una 'o' y Sakura la secundó pero abriendo muy grandes sus ojos. No se esperaba volver a verla y, menos, en un estado tan diferente a como la habían conocido. Tamaki había estado sucia, despeinada y oculta tras una caperuza, mientras ahora se veía femenina, linda y agradable.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó Ino sacando conversación, intrigada por esa chica.

—Bien, pude reunirme con mi abuela y estoy viviendo con ella.

—Me alegro mucho que tus problemas se estén solucionando —Contestó Sakura sinceramente. La vez que la habían levantado en la carretera, se veía aterrada, escapando de su propia familia. Sakura había quedado preocupada.

—Gracias por haberme ayudado... Me creerán una entrometida y una descarada, pero... vine a pedirles ayuda una vez más.

Sakura e Ino la miraron fijamente.

—Verán: con el sueldo de jubilación de mi abuela apenas si le alcanza para sus gastos y... No conozco Tokio ni a nadie aquí; me preguntaba si ustedes pueden... darme un trabajo, al menos algo pequeño, o... si conocen a alguien que pudiera ayudarme con eso. Recordé que me dijeron que trabajaban en una cafetería y... busqué en Intenet las cafeterías de la zona. Me tomó algo de tiempo pero por fin di con ustedes... —Sakura se quedó en silencio, asimilando lo que la joven desconocida le había dicho— Si no pueden está bien. Después de todo no las conozco. Pero si me ayudan, les prometo que nunca más les pediré nada más. En serio, es que necesito...

—Déjame tu número de teléfono —Interrumpió Sakura— o algún contacto. Veré qué puedo hacer —Tamaki se apresuró a hacer lo que se le ordenaba.

—Trabajé en una cafetería allí en Osaka —Explicó la joven mientras le tendía una hoja de papel con algo de información de contacto—, sólo que ahí me obligaban a vestirme de rosa y a servir las mesas en patines. Tengo algo de experiencia...

Ino echó un vistazo al papel que Sakura tenía en la mano.

—Mira, te tendré en cuenta pero no puedo prometerte nada. La cafetería es humilde, pertenece a mi familia y, apenas si podemos con estos tres sueldos ¿entiendes? —Comentó Sakura sin contar su propio sueldo, ya que, de una manera u otra, era dinero que volvía a entrar a su casa— Hace poco contratamos a Tenten —explicó con la verdad. Hacía sólo algunos meses que Tenten trabajaba allí— y será algo difícil contratarte también, pero veré qué hacer.

Tamaki parecía desanimada pero asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

—Lo entiendo. Muchas gracias por su tiempo —Alzando una mano, a modo de saludo, salió de la cafetería con paso rápido.

Sakura se la quedó mirando, entre impactada por la sorpresiva presencia de la joven y preocupada por la situación que aquella extraña vivía. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, seguramente, también buscaría ayuda en cualquier persona.

Con la vista fija en el vidrio de la puerta, Sakura pensó en los tormentos que aquella joven estaría viviendo.


	27. Lazos frágiles

**Canción: Hacer un puente/ La franela**

 **-*Lazos frágiles*-**

El jueves, Shikamaru y Chouji, se sentaron en la barra de la cafetería y le pidieron licuados a Ino que atendía con aires distraídos. No tenía la usual energía que la caracterizaba. Pero Shikamaru no estaba de ánimos para preguntarle a su exnovia, tenía problemas grandes con su novia nueva. Fuera, Temari su novia real o no, el asunto era que estaba teniendo problemas con ella. Chouji había sido el buen amigo que solía ser y se había propuesto para escucharlo.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el gordito jugando con el sorbete de su bebida.

—Es Temari...

—¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Ya no quiere seguir el plan?

Shikamaru negó y bebió un sorbo de su licuado. Ino estaba cerca de ellos, a Shikamaru empezó a parecerle extraño que no se hubiera acercado a meterse en la conversación.

—No es eso. A mamá no le cae bien.

—¡¿Qué?! —Chouji miró a su amigo extrañado. Sin poder creerlo, Yoshino no era del tipo que odiaba a quienes se acercaran a su hijo, de hecho, era al contrario. Yoshino Nara amaba a los amigos de su hijo y siempre estaba, de modo sobreprotector, tratando que Shikamaru se relacionara con gente y, de esa forma, fuera feliz.

—Sí, a mí también me llamó la atención —Shikamaru cerró los ojos con pereza—. El asunto es que mamá se pone en modo machista; ya sabes: quiere que mi pareja me concienta como si yo fuera un niño y Temari no cerró el hocico. Para ser claro, Temari la confrontó y le dio a entender que ella no sería mi mula. Mamá se enfureció, y no logro que Tema le pida disculpas a mamá... No quiere ceder. Ella sabe que me necesita tanto como yo a ella, y sabe que si no le cae bien a mamá yo dejaré el plan y ella ya no me tendrá. Pero no le importa... Para colmo se pone loca cada vez que le nombro a Ino; mamá no dejó de compararla con ella —Shikamaru volvió a mirar a su exnovia, pero Ino seguía en su mundo particular.

—Tal vez no deberías hacer ceder a Temari... —Propuso Chouji con un encogimiento de hombros—, tal vez deberías hacer ceder a tu mamá. Es más sencillo.

—¿A mamá?

—Shikamaru, mira... Eres inteligente, pero no entiendes nada de mujeres —Chouji se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente—, bueno, yo tampoco tengo tanta experiencia, pero entiendo algo: Tu mamá daría lo que fuera por verte bien, es una mujer increíble. Tu mamá daría la vida para que tú fueras feliz, sólo dile que Temari es quien más te hace feliz en el mundo... Tu mamá cederá rápidamente, no le gustará al principio, pero de esa forma Temari y ella podrán seguir relacionándose y acabarán llevándose bien, porque ambas son buenas personas.

Shikamaru suspiró sin saber qué contestar. Un momento de silencio se interpuso entre ambos, pero, al final, el joven vago habló de nuevo.

—Creo que Temari es difícil... ¿En serio crees que funcionará eso? Tema es... —Suspiró— Tema es complicada. Es un fastidio.

—Evita nombrar a Ino frente a ella. A ninguna persona le gusta ser comparada, Shikamaru, no le agradará que la comparen con tu ex, en especial si ella es la que sale perjudicada. Ino sabía seguirle el juego a tu madre, además, se conocieron hace años... Tu madre educó a Ino casi tanto como su propia madre, Temari es una extraña en campamento enemigo. No nombres a Ino y todo irá bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Chouji. Es que... Se puso tan fastidiosa, casi como si estuviera celosa.

Chouji sonrió antes de darle otra probada a su bebida. Lo único que le faltaba a Shikamaru para complicar más las cosas, era que Temari se enamorara, de verdad, de él ¿O no?

Karui y Omoi entraron por la puerta de vidrio reluciente y caminaron hacia la barra. Iban discutiendo sobre cosas de la banda y no pasaron inadvertidos para Chouji y su amigo. Se pararon muy cerca de donde ellos estaban y llamaron a Ino que estaba, todavía, dispersa.

Karui iba vestida algo diferente a lo que la había visto Chouji por última vez, llevaba su típica bandana sobre la frente, una de color verde musgo, y unos jeans apretados y una camiseta sin mangas blanca muy holgada. Sus ojos color ámbar no lo habían notado.

Ino se acercó a los dos chicos que les pidieron unas cervezas, Omoi masticaba dramáticamente su chupetín. Cuando estaban por salir, la mirada de Chouji sobre la linda chica fue advertida y sus ojos se encontraron. Omoi creía que Karui empezaría a insultar al gordito, de forma hosca, como ella solía ser ( _«¿Qué me miras gordo? ¿Te debo algo? Métete en tus asuntos»_ ). Sin embargo, la reacción de la chica dejó a su amigo con la boca abierta, literalmente.

—¡Ey, eres el chico que me felicitó después del concierto! —Karui le sonrió y se acercó a él para estrecharle la mano a modo de saludo. Omoi caminó detrás de su amiga y saludó a los dos muchachos también. Omoi sí recordaba sus nombres, eran Shikamaru y Chouji, los excompañeros de Naruto, que se habían quedado con ellos después del problema en la fiestra de Konoha's Rock. Karui se había pasado todo el tiempo medio dormida, así que no recordaba casi nada— No te pude agradecer como es debido, iba borracha como una cuba —Admitió desfachatadamente—. Puedo invitarte una cerveza.

—No, no es necesario. Muchas gracias... —El gordito le sonrió simpático— ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Karui... ¿Y tú?

—Chouji.

—Bien, Chouji, algún día te invitaré esa cerveza. No digas que no...

—Lo siento... —Chouji sonrió avergonzado. Shikamaru alzó las cejas pícaro— seguiré diciendo que no es necesario.

—Y yo insistiré —Tras decir eso, la chica se marchó llevándose a Omoi a las rastras.

—Mira, Kiba, esto es muy simple: Sal y rehaz tu vida. Desde ayer que estás como zombie —Shino miraba, inexpresivamente a su amigo que estaba sentado frente a él. Kiba estaba en calzoncillos nuevamente aunque se estaba vistiendo en el comedor de su casa. Después de que fuera rechazado por Hinata, Shino y él habían vuelto a su casa y el castaño no había querido salir de allí, había escuchado Heavy Metal a todo volúmen y había comido una enorme cantidad de Choco Krispis. Shino no iba a soportar que siguiera de esa forma. Kiba tenía mucha menos autoestima de lo que quería aparentar, todos los duelos eran tristes, pero Kiba se iba a otro extremo. Él había sabido desde el principio que Hinata lo iba a rechazar, pero aún así, la sufría como si no hubiera estado preparado.

—No quiero salir y no tengo a dónde.

—Ve a hablar con Ino, al menos.

—¿No que un clavo no saca a otro clavo?

—No, no lo hace... pero ayer parecías muy convencido de que ella te ayudaría a quitarte a Hina de la cabeza, ¿o no? Dijiste que Ino era apasionada y divertida y que haría de tu dolor una fiesta... Textualmente.

—Estaba equivocado —Kiba hizo un mohín, como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

—Vaya... No pensé que viviría lo suficiente para escucharte aceptar una equivocación.

—Cállate, Shino, no estás siendo de ayuda.

—Idiota... No estarías metido en esto si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio —Shino seguía con su inexpresividad, pero aún así parecía algo cabreado.

—¿Qué propones entonces, maldito sabio? ¿Que salga? ¿Y qué haré cuando salga?

—Divertirte. Distraerte... —Shino se levantó de su asiento con intención de irse, pero la hermana de Kiba entró en ese momento y los miró a ambos interrumpiendo el saludo de despedida.

—Kiba, mamá te necesita en la veterinaria.

—Ufff... —Kiba suspiró, terminó de abrocharse los pantalones y salió por la puerta por la que Hana acababa de entrar.

—¿Y tú qué? —Le preguntó ella a Shino— ¿Ya le dijiste?

Shino negó con la cabeza, sin hacer ninguna mueca, pero consternado por dentro. Preocupado. Hana negó con la cabeza como si quisiera que Shino hiciera algo cuanto antes.

—¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo? Pensé que andaba raro por eso...

—Está mal porque una chica lo rechazó.

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¿La rubia linda? —Shino alzó las cejas sin poder creer que Hana la conociera.

—No. Alguien más, Ino sólo es su amiga.

—Qué amistades raras tiene mi hermano —Habló Hana poniendo los ojos en blanco—, como sea... Dile cuanto antes... O será peor para él— Miró sobre su hombro para ver si su hermano estaba cerca, al ver que no había moros en la costa siguió—, no será fácil para ninguno de los dos. Has sido su amigo durante mucho tiempo, y además él también quiere estudiar eso... pero... en fin, tiene que aprender a afrontar la realidad.

—Todavía no sé si voy a ir.

—¡Shino, es una gran oportunidad para tu vida!

—Queda muy lejos y es muy costosa, mi padre no se puede permitir pagarme esa Universidad.

Hana frunció el ceño enojada.

—¡Shino, te han ofrecido media beca y te han aceptado en la mejor Universidad de Europa para estudiar una licenciatura en biología marina! ¿Y vas a desperdiciarla por estupideces? Estoy segura de que podrás conseguir el dinero... No te pongas excusas a ti mismo, Kiba no te necesitará para toda la vida. Eres su amigo no su padre.

Kiba apareció por la puerta con gesto de no comprender por qué los gritos.

—¿Estaban discutiendo? —Preguntó extrañado.

—Shino quiso tocarme el trasero —Se defendió Hana encogiéndose de hombros. Shino se ruborizó apenas y evitó la mirada de su amigo que estalló en una carcajada.

Neji entró a El Refugio, tenía el rostro endurecido, apretado. El ceño fruncido y aspecto de estar de malhumor. Ino seguía bastante despistada en su lugar, a pesar de que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Shikamaru y Chouji se fueron. Neji miró a la rubia sin importarle el aspecto de inconsciencia que tenía en ese momento y le dijo con voz raspada:

—Envíame a una de las chicas a una mesa —De forma ruda se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas y esperó a que alguien lo atendiera. Ya sabía quién iba a ir hacia él y esperaba que así fuera porque tenía varias palabras que cruzar con ella.

Como dedujo, Ino envió a Tenten, que caminó atolondradamente hasta él con una sonrisa en su bobalicona cara.

—Hola, Neji ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué vas a pedir? —Preguntó la chica sonriéndole. Él le dedicó una mirada fiera. Tenten se acobardó, un nudo se le produjo en el estómago y desvaneció la sonrisa. Ese mediodía él apenas si la había mirado cuando salió a trotar, y el día anterior también se había mostrado bastante seco.

—Quiero que me contestes una pregunta y luego te pediré mi orden.

—Cla-ro... —Tenten se trabó un poco pero prestó atención a ese bello joven que la seguía mirando de forma asesina.

—Siempre me dijiste que Lee no es tu novio pero actúas como si estuvieras en una relación él ¿cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Qué es lo que ganas? —A Tenten el corazón le empezó a bombear a mil. Tomó aire y, con él, coraje y se sentó a la mesa frente a Neji.

—No es mi novio. Verás son... ideas de mi padre —Él la miraba muy seriamente y la intimidaba—, Lee es el hijo del jefe de mi padre. Trabaja con él y es alguien importante en la empresa, papá cree que haciendo buenas migas con la familia de su jefe él podrá conseguir el ascenso que tanto desea. Sé que suena a interesado —Se defendió—, pero nos vinimos desde China con la promesa de que mi padre tuviera un buen ascenso y aún no ha ocurrido, nos está faltando dinero y no tenemos una buena posición económica... Papá está como loco, Lee y yo nos llevamos bien, es un chico agradable, así que papá empezó a pedirme que lo acompañara a conocer la ciudad, a que saliera con él de vez en cuando... Y... sé que... —Tenten se calmó un poco al ver que los ojos pálidos de Neji volvían a tener brillo y su semblante se serenaba— siempre nos interrumpe. Lo hace sin querer, Lee siempre me pide disculpas por molestarme, pero... Yo no puedo dejarlo de lado, no conoce a nadie más aquí.

—¿No te... él no te interesa?

—Él me interesa tanto como me interesan las chicas... No tengo sentimientos románticos hacia él... —Explicó Tenten y poco a poco empezó a preguntarse el porqué. ¿Por qué Neji estaba interesado en eso, por qué preguntaba?

Neji le sonrió antes de que ella pudiera formularle cualquier pregunta y ella se derritió.

—Mi padre también era bastante loco con el trabajo —Confesó él más calmado. Recuperando su gesto habitual.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, era muy exagerado con la disciplina y el trabajo —Rio él bajo.

—¿Cómo era él? ¿Era bueno?

Neji sonrió con nostalgia.

—Era el mejor... Él y mi madre hacían todo lo que podían para ser la mejor familia. Me educaron tan bien como pudieron. Mi mamá quería darme un montón de hermanos, ella quería ser la mejor... —Tenten lo escuchaba con una sonrisa tonta, apoyada en su mano. Él se veía hermoso mientras hablaba de sus padres, se lo veía con un brillo especial— Bueno, ella era la mejor, se quedaba horas para que yo pudiera aprender a realizar los ejercicios de la escuela. Me enseñó inglés y francés y me enseñó a tocar el piano... Aunque ahora ya no sé cómo hacerlo —Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más—. Quien tocaba mejor, el piano, que nadie era Hiki...

—¿Hiki? —Preguntó Tenten curiosa.

—Mi hermanita... —Explicó él— ella era hermosa. Tenía unos ojos enormes y una sonrisa de caramelo, era muy dulce... —A Tenten un nudo se le produjo en el estómago nuevamente, pero no era como el anterior, éste la estaba ahogando de a poco ¿A cuánta gente había perdido él? ¿Qué tan solo había quedado? La sonrisa de Neji desapareció y él se quedó mirando por la ventana con gesto triste.

—Lo siento. No debí haber preguntado... —Se disculpó Tenten poniéndose lo más atrás que le permitía el asiento. Queriendo mantener distancias.

—No, está bien... —Su voz era queda— Me hace bien recordarlos de vez en cuando... Claro que me hubiera gustado ver crecer a Hiki, me pregunto, a veces, si seguiría siendo tan dulce de adulta... Y mi otro hermano o hermana, hoy ya tendría diez años... —El joven suspiró y a Tenten el corazón le dio un vuelco. Su madre había muerto embarazada. De forma distraída, sin darse cuenta, Tenten estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y aferró con fuerza la mano del joven bello que tenía en frente. Al devolverle, él, el apretón, ella notó el agarre y retiró la mano rápidamente poniéndose roja—. Es agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar de ellos —Le dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos y le volvió a sonreír—. Tal vez algún día, si lo deseas, puedes venir a mi casa y te mostraré más sobre ellos.

Tenten le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me encantaría.

Sakura miró por el vidrio directo a la acera. El cielo ya se había puesto oscuro, estaba terminando el día para darle comienzo a otro nuevo. Había estado trabajando mucho, lo más emocionante que le había pasado, había sido recibir un mensaje de Sasuke en el cual ponía que había pasado un hermoso día con ella el día anterior y que se moría de ganas de salir de nuevo. Sin bien eso era muy emocionante para la pelirrosa, no había podido hablar mucho con él. Ino había estado rara todo el día y Karin no se había quedado atrás; al menos, Sakura, sabía por qué Karin estaba distrída, era por lo sucedido con Suigetsu, mientras que Ino estaba mal sin motivo sabido. A Sakura le preocupaba que su amiga no quisiera contarle sus dolencias. Así no era Ino.

Tenten estaba cerrando la cafetería, pero ninguna de las chicas se estaba yendo. Sakura les había pedido que se juntaran para hablar de algo: de Tamaki y de su pedido de trabajo.

Sakura había hablado con su padre, éste y su madre, hacía tiempo que estaban necesitando a alguien que los acompañara los fines de semana y no encontraban a nadie, sin embargo, Sakura sabía que no le iba a ser suficiente a Tamaki con trabajar sólo fines de semana, así que quería hablar con las chicas para preguntarles si tenían algún inconveniente en compartir turno con una compañera más.

Haruno era muy responsable, el día anterior había tenido una charla larga con Mebuki y Kizashi y habían hablado de hacerle un uniforme de trabajo y de abrirle una cuenta bancaria en el banco central de Tokio para que pudiera cobrar su sueldo. Sakura, había pensado que si Tamaki se desempeñaba bien en el trabajo, incluso, ella, podría cederle sus turnos cuando necesitara estudiar. La carrera de medicina no era fácil y apenas si le daban los tiempos para estudiar y trabajar a la vez. Cuando las clases se retomaran, el mes entrante, necesitaría mucho apoyo.

Cuando Tenten terminó de bajar la persiana y se acercó a Sakura, las otras tres ya se estaban preparando para charlar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa, es algo serio?

—Sí, es algo serio —Habló Karin de forma pícara— Resulta que te vimos con Neji charlando y si no nos cuentas con lujo de detalles qué pasó, Sakura, se verá obligada a echarte de El Refugio.

Tenten le sonrió ante la burla y le sacó la lengua, pero dispuesta a contarle todo.

—Me habló un poco de su familia —Su voz sonó queda—. Es realmente muy triste... Todos murieron, no sé cómo pero... Es horrible.

Hubo un silencio intenso e incómodo. Ninguna de las tres chicas se hubieran imaginado eso, ninguna tenía idea acerca de la vida de Neji Hyuga.

Sakura puso la radio en volumen bajo para suavizar el ambiente mientras Ino hacía comentarios sobre lo feo que debe ser vivir sin padres y Tenten le explicaba que, de todas formas, Neji estaba bien anímicamente. O, al menos, lo mejor que se podía estar. Así que, mientras que _Hacer un puente_ , sonaba en Konoha's Rock, Sakura se dispuso a hablar al fin.

—Todas saben que ayer una chica vino a pedir trabajo... —Las otras tres asintieron con la cabeza. Ino había estado presente y a las otras dos se lo habían contado— Quien vino es Tamaki, la chica a la que recogimos en la carretera. Al parecer, ella, tiene más problemas de los que es capaz de contarnos, y tampoco nos tiene mucha confianza pero somos las únicas personas que conoce en Tokio... Bueno, a excepción de Tenten que aún no tuvo el placer de conocerla —Tenten volvió a asentir. Ella no sabía nada de Tamaki, más que lo que le habían contado—. Estuve hablando con mi padre y, lo mejor, será aceptar que trabaje los fines de semana con papá y mamá —Explicó—. Ustedes saben que ellos necesitan ayuda desde hace algún tiempo y nadie toma los horarios de fin de semana; pero, siendo el caso que, los días de semana, nos están tomando, también, mucha labor, pensé que podíamos contratarla día por medio para que nos ayude sólo por las tardes ¿Ustedes tienen algún inconveniente en tener una compañera más? Saben que, lo mejor para mí, es que haya un buen ambiente laboral, así que quiero la opinión de ustedes antes de llamarla.

—Por mí está bien —Contestó Ino a la primera—, no la conocemos pero tampoco conocíamos a Tenten y ahora somos buenas amigas.

Tenten asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Si a ti te parece bien, Saku, para mí está bien —Siguió Karin.

Sakura les sonrió agradecida.

—Bien... Entonces... ¿Me ayudan a darle la noticia? Tenten, ¿recuerdas cómo te la dimos a ti? —La china asintió con la cabeza— bien, haremos lo mismo.

Las cuatro se pusieron en ronda, rodeando la barra, y Sakura puso su teléfono celular encima, apretó para empezar la llamada al número que Tamaki le había pasado, y apretó el altavoz.

— _Tuuuut... Tuuuut..._ —Daba tono, finalmente, Tamaki contestó _— ¿Hola?_

—Hola, Tamaki, soy Sakura

—E Ino

—Y Karin

—Y Tenten...

—Las chicas de El Refugio —Habló Sakura de nuevo— y te llamaba para decirte que... —Levantó tres dedos, bajó uno, luego otro y luego el último.

Las cuatro chicas juntas gritaron:

—¡ESTÁS CONTRATADA! —Y luego, Sakura, siguió hablando sola— Empezarás mañana, en el horario de la tarde, te quiero después del mediodía aquí, hablaremos de honorarios, de tu uniforme y de tus horarios... Pero para que tengas algo de información ahora...

—Trabajarás los fines de semana —Interrumpió Ino.

—Y también entre semana día por medio —Aclaró Karin.

—Sólo en los horarios de la tarde —Habló Sakura—. Cerramos al caer la noche, no son tantas horas como parecen... Espero que vengas.

—¡Y espero que te guste el ambiente! Aquí nos llevamos muy bien —Añadió Tenten sonriendo. Impaciente por conocer a su nueva compañera.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? —Tamaki había estado en silencio todo el tiempo. Al acabar de escuchar a sus interlocutoras, gritó ahogadamente.

—¡Aaaay! Me encanta ¡Muchas gracias, no las defraudaré!


	28. La nueva

**Canción: Enamorado tuyo/ El cuarteto de Nos**

 **-*La nueva*-**

La mañana del viernes estaba templada, el viento estaba fresco, aunque había un lindo sol matutino calentando a los más quisquillosos. La cafetería había sido abierta al horario de siempre, pero las chicas, ese día, tenían más expectativa. Estaban esperando a que el mediodía les trajera a su nueva compañera de trabajo. No la conocían, y además, había apareciedo en la carretera en sospechosas circunstancias, pero esperaban que les cayera bien y que hiciera más ameno el trabajo.

Tenten limpiaba la barra en donde había sido derramada accidentalmente una bebida, Sakura estaba ocupada atendiendo una mesa llena de viejitos que venían a Tokio de viaje y eran muy festivos, Karin estaba ocupándose del dinero e Ino estaba encerrada en el baño.

Había estado toda la noche intentando calmar los nervios de su hermano, que estaba tan ansioso como asustado. Había organizado, para ese mismo mediodía, un almuerzo con Kurotsuchi para comentarles a sus padres que pensaba contraer matrimonio. Kumiko Yamanaka estaba que saltaba de feliz, había estado toda la noche anterior cocinando, limpiando y jodiendo a Inoichi para que preparara un traje elegante para la jornada siguiente. Ambos habían decidido cerrar la floristería que usualmente atendían, para poder asistir a tan importante acontecimiento. Deidara no les había dicho nada, aún, sobre casamiento, pero les había informado que había formalizado con Kurotsuchi y que, por eso, quería presentarla oficialmente a la familia. Ninguno de los señores Yamanaka se había mostrado impresionado, era obvio lo que los dos sentían mutuamente desde muy pequeños, sólo que nunca lo habían admitido abiertamente.

Pero, a Ino no le hacía ninguna gracia la noticia, ella estaba mucho menos emocionada que su madre; y no era porque no se sintiera feliz por su hermano, pero Deidara estaba que se quitaba el pelo de la cabeza, cada vez que notaba que faltaba menos tiempo para dar las noticias. Deidara siempre había sido muy libre, el hecho de casarse era algo muy serio para él, igual que para Ino, y el hecho de tener un niño, aún más. Deidara había planeado formalizar con Utsukuchi mucho antes de enterarse de que sería padre, pero él pensaba hacer las cosas con calma, tranquilo y pausado. Pensaba salir con Kurotsuchi bastante tiempo antes de decir una sola palabra en su casa.

Ino se había pasado la noche consolando a su hermano, que, muerto de nervios, había llorado, pateado cosas y se había reído. Estaba tan desequilibrado que Ino pensó seriamente en llamar a un especialista. Por momentos, Deidara, sonreía y pensaba en lo feliz que sería al cargar por primera vez a su pequeño, se emocionaba a la leve mención de que a Kurotsuchi le creciera la barriga, y la imaginaba vestida de blanco para la seremonia y se volvía loco de contento; y por otro lado, se ponía tenso cuando imaginaba lo mucho que le costaría mantener una familia, que tendría que conseguir un trabajo mejor y que Kurotsuchi se pondría histérica y susceptible con el embarazo. Para Ino, sin embargo, Deidara estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Le había caído un niño del cielo y estaba comportándose de forma responsable, había buscado un buen lugar para vivir con su familia y estaba haciéndose cargo de una situación adulta. Aún, cuidándose, utilizando métodos anticonceptivos y siendo responsable, había decidido tener al niño y hacerse cargo de todo.

Ino pasó saliva nerviosa. Ella no creía ser tan responsable como su hermano, si algo similar le sucediera, gritaría, lloraría y hasta pensaría seriamente en cortarse las venas, dramáticamente, en la bañadera, aunque al final no lo haría...

Había estado toda la mañana sudando y encerrándose en el baño cada cierto tiempo para lavarse la cara y las manos, los nervios la hacían temblar. No era por Deidara que se sentía de esa forma, pero... ¿Qué dirían sus padres al enterarse que serían abuelos... Por parte de sus dos hijos? Si a Deidara le había fallado el cuidado, bien a ella también podía pasarle. Llevaba cuatro días de retraso en su período, aunque no había confirmado nada, pero se sentía tan nerviosa como nunca.

Suspiró y salió del cuarto de baño, en cuanto puso un pie en el comedor público de la cafetería, la gente ya se estaba retirando, Tenten barría la entrada y las demás culminaban el primer turno de El Refugio, cerrando por fin.

Después de haber almorzado, la chica nueva, llegó y tocó la puerta de vidrio que fue abierta por Sakura, quien la saludó con una sonrisa amable. Tamaki pasó, se sentó en uno de los taburetes y esperó a recibir indicaciones después de haber saludado a las demás chicas y de haberse presentado con Tenten. Sakura se dirigió al armario de escobas, debajo de las escaleras, y tomó de allí un uniforme extra. Uno que Kizashi Haruno había preparado para Tamaki a pedido de su hija.

—¡Bienvenida! —Le dijo tendiéndole la blusa amarilla, el pantalón negro y el cartelito con su nombre, todo listo para ser utilizado.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! —Tamaki lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó como si lo hubiera deseado toda la vida— Haré todo lo que pueda. Me esforzaré —Les sonrió animada—. Estoy muy ansiosa por empezar, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—Tu horario de trabajo comienza a las dos de la tarde y termina al anochecer; no tenemos un horario fijo de cierre pero suele ser en torno a las siete de la tarde, cuando empieza a caer la noche y empiezan a aminorar los clientes. También trabajarás los fines de semana por la mañana y luego desde las dos de la tarde nuevamente, pero en fines de semana cerramos antes. Para las cinco ya estarás libre.

—Perfecto —Asintió Tamaki.

—Nunca olvides traer puesto el uniforme, por hoy te puedes cambiar allí —Ino señaló el baño.

—Dentro de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón tienes una libreta que podrás conservar, cada una de nosotras tiene una —Siguió explicando Sakura—. Es por si alguien pide muchas cosas y no puedes recordarlo. En la primera página están los datos que necesitarás para retirar tu dinero de tu cuenta bancaria.

—Tu trabajo consistirá en atender las mesas, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara y con el mejor humor posible; debes prestar especial atención a las dos mesas que estarán colocadas afuera, porque desde aquí, a veces es dificultuoso saber si las ocuparon o no... Por eso la puerta es de vidrio —Explicó Tenten sonriendo animada.

—Lo más desagradable es limpiar los baños, pero te aseguro que nuestros clientes no suelen ser sucios —Dijo Karin con aspecto cansado—. Nos vamos turnando para hacerlo pero no suele ser repugnante.

—¡Eso es genial, ya he trabajado en una cafetería en el pasado! Seguro que se me dará bien.

—Espero que te sientas cómoda —Saludó Sakura nuevamente, y Tamaki le sonrió agradecida.

Cuando volvieron a abrir, Tamaki se comportó con muchas energías. Atendió varias mesas juntas y también la barra, aunque no se ocupó del dinero porque aún no tenía la confianza de las demás para hacerlo.

Temari y Shikamaru entraron hablando en voz baja y con mala cara, Shikamaru parecía hastiado y se sintió curioso cuando vio a una chica nueva en el local. Se sentó a una mesa doble, lejos de las miradas de la mayoría y Temari se sentó con él, de notable malhumor. Tenten se acercó a recibir la orden de compra y Shikamaru pidió un café cargado, tenía aspecto de estar cansado, aunque eso no era inusual.

Temari, sin embargo, le pidió una tarta de frambuesa y un batido frutal, con una sonrisa y como si todo le cayera bien derepente. En cuanto Tenten se marchó, volvió a su aspecto hosco y miró a Shikamaru con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿¡Y bien, Nara?! ¿Quieres que me disculpe con tu machista madre? ¿Vas a intentar convencerme otra vez?

—No, de hecho... —Pararon la conversación para que Tenten acomodara de forma amable los pedidos sobre la mesa antes de retirarse— Hablé con mamá, le dije que te quiero demasiado como para que lo arruine. Así que tratará de no volver a molestarte —Temari enrojeció y clavó la vista en el pastel.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó casi sin voz.

—Sí, ni tú ni yo queremos que esta farza acabe, Temari. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que mi madre empezara a chillarme que eres una mala mujer; le tuve que insistir en que estoy enamorado y, entonces, no me joderá. Porque mamá quiere sobre todo que yo sea feliz, son esas cosas raras que tienen las madres.

—Entiendo... ¿Es parte de tu plan, verdad?

—Por supuesto... —Temari no levantó la vista, aunque seguía ruborizada.

Ino recibía el pago por una malteada a una señora mayor que iba paseando con su pequeño nieto; la rubia le sonrió agradecida antes de despedirse y rápidamente, sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Cuando su madre se enterara que iba a ser abuela podía reaccionar de dos maneras: O saltar en una pata, de alegría, o querer romper todo de la ira. Su madre era impredecible. Ino se llevó, distraídamente, una mano al vientre y cambió rápidamente la dirección de su mirada para dejar de pensar en aquello. Deidara iba a ser padre, ella no. Ella era joven y tenía toda una vida por delante, un hijo, en aquella situación, no sería ninguna bendición. Ella no podía estar embarazada. Subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la chica nueva, que se dirigía a ella agradablemente.

—Necesito una bebida gaseosa de cola y una de limón para la mesa dos —Pidió de forma animada—. Me la estoy pasando de maravilla.

Ino le forzó una sonrisa y se apresuró a pasarle lo que le pedía, en ese mismo instante, un castaño al que deseaba ver entró por la puerta buscándola. Tamaki lo miró y lo reconoció de inmediato, era el chico que había cantado aquella hermosa melodía durante su viaje en coche. Ino había ido sentada en sus piernas pero él se las había ingeniado para tocar la guitarra y cantar de igual forma.

Ino le entregó las cosas a Tamaki y miró al castaño que se le acercaba sonriente. Un nudo se depositó en su estómago sin la certeza de que se iría.

—¡Kiba! Necesito hablar contigo... —Dijo la rubia antes de que él pudiera hablar.

Él la miró extrañado pero asintió, algo temeroso.

—Está bien...

—Tenten ¿Puedes quedarte en la caja un segundo?

La china, que andaba por allí cerca, se acercó algo anonadada a la caja y su compañera salió tomando a Kiba de la camiseta.

—Gracias por esto... —Susurró Tamaki viéndolos salir por la puerta de vidrio hacia la acera y continuó con su trabajo.

Ino y Kiba salieron y se alejaron un poco por la cuadra, para tomar distancia de El Refugio.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Dijo Kiba riendo mientras era arrastrado por la rubia. Ella no contestó— ¿La chica que estaba ahí, es una nueva empleada? No sabía que estaban buscando gente... —Siguió hablando mientras caminaba, trastabillando, por donde Ino lo arrastraba. Ella siguió sin responder hasta que doblaron a la esquina y frenó. Kiba estaba algo preocupado pero sonrió, de igual manera, para ocultar su nerviosismo— ¿Qué ocurre, Ino? Si me querías para ti sola no era necesario que me arrastraras así —Habló enérgicamente, con un tono de sarcasmo, mientras se acercaba para besarla en los labios.

Ella le corrió la cara bruscamente y Kiba se alejó sin llegar a concretar el beso.

—Es algo importante. No quiero asustarte pero...

—Ya me asustaste —Confesó el otro dándole espacio a la joven.

—Mira... Hace un tiempo que tengo un atraso en mi período menstrual. Es eso.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! Ino pero si nosotros siempre nos protegimos —El muchacho empezó a sudar y miró a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie en la calle los hubiera oído. Comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo y se miró los pies, notablemente atormentado— ¿Estás segura que...?

—No, Kiba... No estoy segura de nada —Se cruzó de brazos la rubia—. Sólo sé que siempre fui muy regular y siempre me vino en tiempo y forma. Y ahora... Se está atrasando unos días —El joven la miró con ojos grandes y la pupila perdida—. Mira: es normal que a una mujer se le retrase el período unos días, o que se adelante. Las causas pueden ser muchas, pero a mí nunca me ha pasado. Sólo quería que lo supieras... y...

—¡Hazte una maldita prueba! —Pidió él aterrorizado— Mi madre me cortaría las pelotas si tuviera un hijo antes de casarme.

—No eres el único con una madre paranoica, Inuzuka —Se quejó ella—. Para colmo mi hermano va a ser padre, sería sumamente ridículo que yo también lo fuera.

Kiba sonrió nerviosamente.

—Tal vez es eso... Tal vez te estás sugestionando... Tal vez es un embarazo psicológico o algo así...

—¡No estoy loca!

—No digo que lo estés. Algunas mujeres sufren de embarazos psicológicos... Sólo... Mira... Hazte una prueba —Kiba se llevó las manos al cabello y lo revolvió incómodo. Volvió a mirar por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie miraba la escena—. Ya tengo bastantes problemas por el momento como para que esto siga ¿entiendes?

—No eres el único. Es sólo que es temprano, aún, para una prueba de embarazo. Son apenas unos días... Debería esperar un poco más.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin saber qué decir, pero con tormentas individuales de pensamientos en el cerebro.

Tenten terminaba de entregar el cambio a un hombre cuando Ino volvió a entrar a la cafetería. Tamaki y Sakura también estaban allí cerca, Karin atendía a una solitaria persona. No había muchos clientes, sólo unas pocas mesas estaban ocupadas.

Ino entró sola y se dirigió al mostrador para volver a ocupar su lugar detrás de él. Kiba no entró con ella.

—Ino... —Le sonrió Tamaki acercándose— ¿Ese chico es tu novio?

—No, claro que no —Contestó la otra como si espantara una mosca. Sakura y Tenten la vieron algo rara pero no pudieron decir nada al respecto porque en ese momento entró un muchacho de cabello largo con un libro gordo bajo el brazo.

—¡Ey! —Saludó alzando una mano. Tenten le sonrió y salió disparada detrás de él.

Neji se sentó en una mesa para dos personas, al lado de las ventanas, Tenten se acercó a tomar el pedido y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó sonriéndole con simpatía, él le devolvió una media sonrisa.

—Bien ¿Y tú?

—También. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Dos batidos —Contestó mirándola.

—Bien ¿Esperas a alguien o te los traigo de inmediato? —Se extrañó la chica notando que él venía solo.

—Estaré con alguien... O eso espero. Quiero un batido de vainilla y fresa... Y el otro de tu elección, te invito a acompañarme —Le propuso seriamente sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.

Tenten se quedó sin aire y lo miró como si no hubiera escuchado bien. Poco a poco, el color invadió su rostro, pero intentando estar calmada, contestó:

—Claro. Muchas gracias, hoy no hay tanto trabajo —Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la barra donde les pidió a las chicas los batidos y les contó brevemente, y en voz muy baja pero emocionada, que Neji Hyuga la había invitado a sentarse con él. Todas le sonrieron animadas, incluso Tamaki, que comprendió de inmediato los sentimientos de la extranjera.

Tenten se fue caminando con velocidad hacia la mesa que la esperaba y se sentó frente a Neji después de entregarle la bebida. Ella se puso la suya, de limón y kiwi, junto a su mano derecha para tenerla al alcance.

Neji colocó el libro que llevaba sobre la mesa. La encuadernación era vieja, dura y firme, de color celeste y unas palabras en dorado, decoradas con una hermosa caligrafía, se ubicaban en la parte superior de la portada: «Familia Hyuga». Era un álbum de fotos. Neji lo abrió en la primera hoja, pero no dejó que Tenten viera nada, buscó algo en específico y, al estar satisfecho con su búsqueda, volteó el álbum para que ella lo mirara. Una foto familiar quedó a la vista, ocupaba toda una carilla, era una fotografía grande: Había sido tomada en navidad, el árbol se podía distinguir detrás de todos los que ocupaban el primer plano. Un hombre igual a Neji pero más maduro estaba en el centro de la foto, sonreía a la cámara y tenía esos hermosísimos ojos aperlados; a un lado de él había una bella mujer de cabello corto, de color negro, y de ojos marrones. Entre los brazos de la mujer había una hermosa niña, pequeña y de aspecto inocente, tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos relucientes iguales a los de Neji; y el propio Neji también estaba en la foto, pero diez años más joven, siendo apenas un puberto de doce años de edad. A Neji no se lo veía tan cómodo como a los demás, pero de todas formas se notaba feliz. Era una felicidad que el Neji actual pocas veces dejaba ver. A Tenten los ojos se le humedecieron al pensar en las dolencias de ese joven muchacho, pero no dejó que lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos, no quería parecer una chiquilina. Miró a su compañero a la cara y notó que éste le sonreía.

—Esos son mis padres: Hizashi y Mika Hyuga. Y mi hermanita Hiki.

—Eran muy bellos... —Contestó Tenten sin saber qué más decir.

—Sí, esa navidad la pasamos de maravilla... Mamá todavía no estaba embarazada de su tercer hijo.

—La verdad es que mi familia no fue tan unida como la tuya lo fue... ¿Sabes? ahora que estoy tan lejos de donde nací, hace tiempo que no veo al resto de mi familia.

—Tal vez puedas ir a visitarlos algún día.

—Sí... tal vez —Tenten suspiró.

—Tal vez pueda acompañarte —Tenten volvió a mirar a Neji, aunque éste, ahora, tenía la vista en el álbum. Ella se ruborizó y sonrió emocionada.

—Mira, ahí están Temari y Shikamaru —Susurró Kankuro señalando a su hermana mientras entraban a El Refugio. Sai no estaba con ellos, se había quedado ayudando a su hermano con varias cosas en su nuevo hogar. Independizarse era mucho más difícil de lo que cualquiera de dos hubiera supuesto. Gaara y Kankuro entraron, e Ino, que seguía en su propio mundo, atendió su orden. Sólo pidieron un par de cervezas y se irían, de nuevo, a visitar a Sai y a Shin. Ino los atendió rápidamente, sin siquiera incomodarse por la presencia de ambos jóvenes punks, y los dos chicos saludaron a su hermana y a su cuñado, rápidamente, para después notar la presencia de otra conocida.

Gaara caminó hacia Matsuri que estaba sentada en una mesa con su amiga Sari y otras más. Al llegar a su lado, las cuatro chicas levantaron la mirada. Matsuri le sonrió, las otras, miraron de ella a él pícaramente.

—¿Está todo bien, Matsu? —Preguntó Gaara con su típica voz ronca y baja.

—Sí, las cosas con papá están solucionándose de a poco —Contestó la otra que ya había vuelto a vivir en su casa.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —Gaara le sonrió débilmente pero fue interrumpido, de inmediato, por su hermano mayor, que le hizo sustituir la sonrisa por seriedad en un segundo.

—¡Gaara! Habla con tu novia después, ya vámonos que nos están esperando.

Gaara suspiró y contó mentalmente hasta diez mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban un poco. Kankuro caminó hacia él para arrastrarlo a la salida y Matsuri se dirigió al hermano castaño.

—Kankuro, ya déjalo en paz. Además ¿Por qué siempre dices que soy su novia?

Kankuro se sonrió mientras empujaba a su hermanito menor a la salida.

—Porque nunca se había interesado en nadie más que en ti. Eres especial, Matsu... Si fueras otra ya te habría hecho alguna maldad.

—No haría nada... —Habló Gaara en voz baja mientras caminaba siendo arrastrado por su hermano mayor.

—¡Envíale mis saludos a Sai! —Gritó Matsuri alzando la mano— Dile que espero que todos sus asuntos familiares mejoren rápido.

Gaara y Kankuro se quedaron unos segundos parados frente a la puerta para contestar.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de sus inconvenientes?

—Temari me lo dijo...

Los hermanos miraron a la rubia de forma fulminante y ésta les sonrió, luego salieron veloces por la puerta. Las chiquillas que estaban con Matsuri comenzaron a murmurar, histéricas, velozmente sobre la suerte que tenía la involucrada en haberse topado con Gaara Sabaku No. Ino, por su parte, se apoyó en la barra después de oír la conversación y se quedó, nuevamente con la mirada perdida y mucho en qué pensar: Un posible embarazo, un sobrino en camino, los nervios de Kiba, el trabajo, y también en Sai... En lo mal que había actuado ella con él.

Después de un par de minutos, las chicas se levantaron entre risitas cómplices y se dirigieron a pagar los productos consumidos. Ino las atendió, mientras Tamaki se dirigía a limpiar la mesa que habían desocupado.

—¿Has estado bien? —Preguntó Ino amablemente mientras hacía, en automático, el cálculo necesario y recogía el vuelto de la caja registradora.

—Sí, muy bien.

Las jovencitas se retiraron y Tamaki se acercó a Ino, que seguía bastante dispersa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Ino? —Preguntó la chica preocupada.

—No, no te preocupes...

—Te ves algo distraída ¿Es por el chico con el que hablaste hoy? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Ino la miró reparando por primera vez en el gesto preocupado que Tamaki había hecho y negó con la cabeza. Tamaki no tenía la culpa de lo que sus hormonas estaban generando, tenía que ser agradable con la chica nueva.

Le sonrió.

—No, no pasa nada entre Kiba y yo, lo juro... Son otras cosas las que tengo en la cabeza. No te preocupes, no es nada grave.

Tamaki asintió, aunque se quedó cerca por si su compañera de trabajo necesitaba auxilio.

Chouji entró a la cafetería acompañado por Naruto. No habían venido juntos pero se habían encontrado algunas cuadras antes y se habían acompañado. Chouji venía de su casa, había estado cocinando junto a su madre; Naruto, por su parte, había conseguido un tiempito de descanso en el trabajo, pero, en seguida, debía volver. Resultó que sus horarios eran muy cambiantes, Jiraiya lo llamaba todo el tiempo necesitando asistencia. El trabajo no era tan agotador como los horarios. Tenía poco tiempo para dormir y para descansar durante la semana, pero el trabajo no era difícil, se trataba de firmar documentos, rellenar planillas, hacer llamados y responder correos; Naruto estaba contento con su trabajo y sus padres también estaban felices por el logro de su hijo; el problema era que, ahora, no podía dormir por una considerable y saludable cantidad de horas.

Chouji se sentó con Shikamaru y Temari que seguían en la mesa desde esa tarde, bebiendo diferentes batidos y comiendo algunos tentempiés. Naruto saludó con la mano a los jóvenes y se sentó en una mesa más alejada, donde escondió la cabeza entre los brazos y esperó a que alguien se le acercara a atenderlo.

Su prima fue quien llegó y lo miró entre preocupada y fastidiada.

—¿Vas a pedir algo Naruto?

—Un café, bien cargado... con muucha, cafeína —Aclaró alargando la palabra para que se notara que la necesitaba. No miró en ningún momento a Karin, siguió con la cara reposada entre los brazos.

Si hubiera sido por él, se habría pasado sus pocas horas libres en su casa descansando, pero Karui le había mandado múltiples mensajes para pedirle una reunión de carácter urgente. Ésta no tardó en llegar, llevaba una boina escarlata en la cabeza y una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco, lo que más resaltaba era su guitarra en la espalda. Omoi la seguía con poco ánimo, mordiendo nerviosamente su chupetín. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa que estaba ocupada por Naruto y éste levantó la vista. Karin le entregó el café a su primo y los dejó solos para que hablaran.

—¿Qué era tan urgente? —Preguntó Naruto con voz ronca debido al cansancio y bebió un sorbo de café.

—Con Darui pensamos... —Empezó Karin, pero Omoi la interrumpió.

—Es una locura...

Karui puso los ojos en blanco y prosiguió.

—pensamos que ahora que trabajas en una radio, podrías promocionar nuestra banda ¡Naruto, piénsalo! Podríamos empezar a tocar en distintos lugares y... hasta llegar a la fama.

—No puedo promocionarlos, apenas soy un asistente... Y soy nuevo, no van a darle importancia a una propuesta mía.

—¡Inténtalo, idiota! Además eres amigo de la Hinata esa...

—Ella ya bastante me consiguió este puesto, no voy a abusar nombrándola todo el tiempo para conseguir beneficios, Karui, no puedo hacerle eso... —Interrumpió Naruto, algo ofendido, volviendo a beber su café.

—No pasará nada si le dices a tu jefe: Oye, ¡qué tal si promocionas mi banda, Hinata estaría contenta!

—Él sabría que no es así —Naruto miró hacia la mesa enfurruñado—. A Hinata no le gusta el rap.

Karui puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿¡Qué importa?! Es una gran oportunidad no podemos desaprovecharla... Naruto ¡Nunca tuvimos tantas posibilidades de triunfar en algo! No jodas, puedes hacer algo bueno por nosotros —Insistió la chica tironeando de la ropa a su rubio amigo.

—No lo sé... Eso sería como traicionar a Hina. Ella me consigue un trabajo y yo lo uso para volverme famoso... No me gusta.

—¡No estarías traicionando a nadie! No seas tonto. No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Naruto suspiró mirando hacia abajo, poco convencido, y Karui insistió.

—Por lo que cuentas, Hinata es una buena persona... Ya la conocí un poco en tu casa de campo, sé que estaría dispuesta a ayudar.

—Sí, ella es genial —Sonrió Naruto—. Siempre estará ahí para darme una mano en lo que necesite pero no me parece honesto hacer algo así. Al menos, me gustaría primero hablar con ella.

—Sí, eso... Ve a darle unos cuantos besos y después nos promocionas.

Naruto se ruborizó un poco.

—Hinata sólo es mi amiga.

—Eso no quita toda la mierda que sientes por ella. Te la pasas como idiota hablando maravillas de ella ¡Pues, demuéstrame qué tan maravillosa es y promociónanos!

—Yo no siento nada por Hinata... —Habló despacio Naruto bebiendo su último sorbo de café y dejando la taza en el centro de la mesa. Karui volvió a poner los ojos en blanco por tercera vez consecutiva.

—Sí, claro... Y yo soy Heidi.

Naruto la miró divertido.

—No tienes nada de Heidi.

—Y tú no tienes nada de no sentir nada por Hinata... Ponte manos a la obra.

—¡Es que no siento nada por Hinata! ella es mi amiga y la aprecio pero no hay nada más.

—No importa cuánto lo niegues, Naruto, se te nota. Eres como ese tipo de la canción de «Enamorado tuyo», intentando esconder lo que es evidente.

Naruto volvió a sonreír, algo incómodo.

—Esa canción habla sobre una mujer enamorada de un hombre que no la quiere.

—Claro que no. Tonto.

—¡Ya basta por favor! —Quiso parar Omoi.

—A ver... Sabelotodo ¿Y de qué habla la canción? —Preguntó Naruto haciéndose el listo. Karui se inclinó un poco hacia él.

—Sobre un hombre que intenta esconder sus sentimientos. Porque es un cobarde, como tú.

Omoi se sobó las sientes.

—¿Cómo terminamos hablando de esto? —Se preguntó nervioso, pero Naruto y Karui siguieron con la discusión.

—No es esa mi interpretación...

—Entonces deberías oírla una vez más —Karui sacó su guitarra y comenzó a rasguearla dispuesta a ganar la pelea—: _Y si te parece que yo estoy enamorado tuyo, eso es un invento intuyo, no des crédito a murmullos. Porque casi nunca llamo para decir que te amo y más de una vez lo hice a un número equivocado. Casi nunca nadie dice que yo estoy enamorado tuyo..._ —Empezó a cantar con su hermosa voz, perfeccionada con los años. Algunos de los clientes se quedaron observando y Tamaki e Ino que estaban en la barra también lo hicieron— _Raramente desespero por tenerte aquí a mi lado, y eso no significa que tenga un significado. Si piensas que amor yo siento, por favor no hagas pamento, no comentes con tu gente sobre nuestro asunto. Casi nunca nadie dice que yo estoy enamorado tuyo._

La chica se saltó el estribillo que no le parecía tan importante como para mencionarlo y pasó directamente a la siguiente estrofa. Naruto se hacía el distraído pero escuchaba con atención.

— _Casi nunca veo la foto, tuya, en mi celular. Sigue ahí por la pereza que me da apretar «borrar», no estoy tan obsesionado, vale como aclaración. Si piensas que es por eso que yo canto esta canción. Casi nunca nadie dice que yo estoy enamorado tuyo._

—Ya, ya... ¿Sabes qué? Me tengo que volver al trabajo —Se levantó, Naruto de la silla con la intención de dejar todo el asunto allí. Pagó su bebida y se marchó saludando a Shikamaru, a Chouji y a la novia de Shikamaru, a la cual no conocía. Caminó por la vereda mientras la tarde llegaba a su punto final pensando en su banda... Y pensando más que nada en Hinata, y en esa tonta canción que ahora no se podía sacar de la cabeza.


	29. Konoha's Rock

**Canción: Mujeres/ Ricardo Arjona**

 **-*Konoha's Rock*-**

Konoha's Rock por dentro, era impresionante; la primera vez que Naruto había estado ahí no había logrado apreciar toda la magnificencia del lugar. Siempre había gente caminando por todos lados, y a la zona en la que se grababan los programas de radio, Naruto, casi nunca tenía permitido entrar. Había estado muy atareado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el trabajo de secretario o asistente fuera tan cansador, pero lo importante era que Kushina y Minato estaban muy contentos con el nuevo empleo de su hijo, especialmente porque, por fin, tenía un empleo legal y con seguro médico incluido.

La radio era enorme, un edifico gigante, casi no se cruzaba con Neji ni con ningún otro conocido, y sólo había entablado conversaciones largas con unos pocos empleados. Mei Terumi era una mujer pelirroja y pechugona que se encargaba de algo sobre edición de sonido, Naruto no sabía qué era exactamente a lo que se dedicaba; Yumi Sakata era la chica joven que trabajaba en la parte del comedor. Las celebridades, las voces detrás de las emisiones, siempre estaban en las cabinas de grabación y salían muy poco de allá. El jefe de jefes, el dueño, el _Boss_ … nunca andaba por allí.

Naruto entró a su puesto de trabajo cargando un café en un vaso de papel que le habían dado en El Refugio antes de salir, y llevando en la otra mano una pila desequilibrada pero, afortunadamente, pequeña, de fotocopias y papeles que Jiraiya le había pedido. Las dejó sobre el escritorio y bebió un sorbo de café. Últimamente era parte de su menú diario: cafeína.

El hombre al que debía asesorar y asistir estaba detrás de un ordenador tecleando rápidamente como si sus dedos estuvieran hechos de algún material liviano y flexible.

—¿Traes lo que te pedí? —Preguntó el hombre. Era un gran jefe, era moderno, liberal, agradable y simpático, pero era estricto. Todo el trabajo tenía que estar perfectamente cumplido y a tiempo, ya que un solo error administrativo podía traer muchos problemas a la empresa. Especialmente, después de todos los problemas que había ocasionado la caótica fiesta en la playa. Algunas marcas importantes que patrocinaban la radio, habían decidido desvincularse.

—Quería preguntarte algo… Sé que será casi imposible pero… —Se trabó. No podía creer que sus amigos lo convencieran de semejante locura, había conseguido el puesto de trabajo hacía poco tiempo y no quería meter la pata.

—¿Qué?

—Mira… ¿Recuerdas que mis amigos y yo tenemos una banda musical?

—Sí… —Él no levantaba la vista de la pantalla de la computadora. Estaba ocupado.

—Bueno es que… Pensaba que… Tal vez… Podemos, ¿existe la posibilidad de que podamos…?

—Escucha, niño… Entiendo que quieras aprovechar oportunidades, no digo que esté mal… Pero ten en cuenta el mal momento que está pasando la radio. Y ustedes ni siquiera tienen canciones propias. Compongan una buena canción y veré qué puedo hacer…

Al menos no había sido un «no».

Karui y Omoi se levantaron de la mesa que habían estado ocupando y pagaron sus consumos en la barra. Chouji también se levantó para pagar.

—Ey, tienes una hermosa voz… —Le dijo Chouji a la chica mientras, ambos, esperaban a que le dieran el cambio adecuado.

—Gracias. Siempre que nos encontramos te comportas muy amable.

—Y tú también —No fue Chouji quien contestó. Fue Omoi, que, impresionado, la veía de forma extraña. Karui no era amable. No era educada, no se llevaba bien con nadie y nunca agradecía nada.

—Me gustaría volver a escucharte…

—Claro, eso sería lindo —Siguieron hablando como si no los hubieran interrumpido. Ino le tendió el dinero del vuelto a Karui, y Sakura a Chouji. Los tres chicos que habían estado aguardando salieron de la cafetería despacio, juntos.

—¿Se presentan en algún lugar a tocar o…?

—Por ahora no tenemos nada —Negó Karui decepcionada—, pero confiamos en que pronto habrá un cambio positivo con respecto a eso.

—Ojalá y así sea —Sonrió Chouji a los dos jóvenes con la intención de marcharse, pero ella lo detuvo con la voz.

—Oye… Pásame tu número telefónico. Estemos en contacto.

Él se mostró entre impresionado y avergonzado pero asintió y se lo pasó. Luego, se despidió tímidamente y se marchó. Karui y Omoi continuaron por su lado.

—¿Desde cuándo eres amable, Karui? —Preguntó el chico a su amiga. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es agradable… Y creo que es tierno.

En la radio, el ambiente se había puesto bastante tenso. Había mandado un mensaje, el padre de Hinata, avisando que iría a recoger y dejar bastantes documentos con respecto a la gestión de la empresa. Los empleados parecían nerviosos y eso había contagiado a Naruto, aunque Jiraiya le había dicho varias veces que Hyuga Hiashi era un hombre amable y carismático, el entorno no decía lo mismo.

El alboroto era bastante, Naruto no dejaba de ir y venir por pasillos para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Y la radio era grande. Por primera vez se encontró con Makoto Tadashi, uno de los locutores de Konoha's Rock, un señor de unos sesenta años, que trabajaba allí desde hacía muchos años y era una leyenda en el mundo de los medios.

Hiashi Hyuga entró a la radio, dejó unos documentos en la recepción, cerca de donde se encontraba Naruto. Éste lo miraba de reojo, nervioso; el hombre ni siquiera había posado su mirada en él. Se encontraba ocupado hablando rápidamente con la secretaria y señalándole diferentes documentos. El hombre terminó de agradecer a su asistente y dio media vuelta, mirando justo hacia donde estaba Naruto. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente durante sólo una milésima de segundo, pero luego le sonrió de forma amigable y avanzó hacia él.

—Hola… —saludó Naruto intentando sonar respetuoso y amigable.

—Veo que conseguiste el empleo… No sabía que el amigo al que Hinata se refería cuando dijo que "un amigo necesitaba trabajo" eras tú. Eres el chico de la fiesta ¿no? —preguntó el hombre metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de forma casual. Parecía un tipo moderno y agradable, Naruto perdió un poco del miedo que llevaba, pero no del todo— Estuviste muy bien sobre el escenario, es fantástico tenerte ahora trabajando con nosotros —el hombre palmeó el hombro del joven amistosamente.

—Sí, soy yo. Gracias por permitirme este trabajo —Sonrió Naruto te forma tímida—. Estoy dando todo de mí.

—No lo dudo… —Volvió a ponerse las manos en los bolsillos— ¿Sabes? Tengo que agradecerte… Hinata no salía a ningún lado antes de conocerte. La habrás inspirado. No es sano que se encierre tanto, me alegro que te haya conocido. Pareces un buen muchacho.

Naruto sonrió apenado.

—Gracias, pero… no soy todo lo que usted dice.

—A Hinata le agradas.

—No creo que a ella le desagrade alguien fácilmente. Hinata es muy dulce y amable.

—Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo —El hombre volvió a sonreírle—. Espero que te sientas cómodo trabajando para nosotros. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contactarme… Aguarda, te daré mi tarjeta —Hiashi revisó sus bolillos y le tendió un rectángulo pequeño y plastificado con su nombre, dirección y número telefónico.

—Gracias, señor Hyuga…

—Llámame, Hiashi… Ya sabes, si necesitas algo… Tienes cómo contactarme.

El hombre empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Naruto lo vio salir de la empresa y se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo. Karui le pegaría una bofetada de enterarse que había hablado con el dueño de la radio y no le había pedido una oportunidad para la banda. Pero Naruto estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, no podía lanzarse de esa manera con el jefe.

—Mira, estaría bien que fuéramos a casa y habláramos de la siguiente parte del plan allá ¿no? —Shikamaru asintió aburrido. Si eso quería, eso tendría, no quería que volviera a enfadarse después de lo que le había costado solucionar las cosas entre su madre y Temari— Ponle un poco de voluntad, niño —Rezongó al verlo bostezar.

—Sí, sí… Vayamos. Antes tengo que pasar por casa… —Indicó— Mi madre quería que cambiara una lamparita, y ella no alcanza —bufó—. No le hará mal verte, tal vez se disculpe ella en persona.

—Si se va a disculpar, encantada de acompañarte —La chica se levantó de un salto, como si tuviera resortes, y salió disparada de la cafetería, sonriendo.

Shikamaru pagó lo consumido y la siguió con un andar bastante menos alegre que el de su «novia».

—Entonces… ¿Las cosas siempre son así por aquí? —Preguntó Tamaki de forma agradable a Sakura que le sonrió— Ya había trabajado antes en lugares como éste, pero nunca me había sentido tan a gusto.

—Me alegra que estés pasando bien en tu jornada laboral.

—¡Me alegra que me hayan contratado! —Sakura le volvió a sonreír. Tamaki bajó el volumen de su voz y se acercó a la chica de pelo rosa, tomando distancia de Ino que estaba con la barbilla apoyada sobre las manos, en la barra del local.

—¿A ella le sucede algo?... No es mi intención que me cuentes con detalle nada, no las conozco, pero la noto algo dispersa.

—Mira, Tamaki… Para serte honesta, a mí también me gustaría saberlo.

Tenten y Neji, que recién se levantaban de su lugar, caminaron hacia donde Sakura y Tamaki hablaban. Neji llevaba su libro gordo bajo el brazo y le sonreía a la castaña con anhelo.

—… cuando gustes puedes ir… ya sabes dónde es —Reía él de forma divertida.

Se pararon frente a las otras chicas, él tomó dinero de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Sakura que le dio el cambio y se despidió de forma respetuosa.

—Nos vemos chicas —Saludó a la gerente y a Tamaki, y luego se dirigió a Tenten—. Gracias por escucharme, Tenten —alzó su brazo y pellizcó cariñosamente la mejilla de ésta, que se puso colorada como un tomate. Neji no lo pasó por alto y se rio bajito—. Nos vemos.

Se marchó.

Las chicas lo vieron cruzar la calle y entrar a su casa antes de hablar.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Preguntó entusiasmada Sakura, Ino y Karin también habían visto aquello y se habían acercado rápidamente.

—Esto es… ¡Esto no puede ser real! Alucino —Dijo Tenten mirando a sus compañeras a la cara. Se tomó la mejilla en la que la mano de Neji había estado y la frotó con ahínco.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó Karin intrigada.

—Me habló de su pasado, de su familia… Me dijo que entrena a diario porque, de niño, le prometió a su padre que ganaría un maratón —A Tenten, los ojos, se le volvieron brillosos de nuevo. No quería ni pensar en el pasado de Neji, pero al mismo tiempo quería ser sus oídos, su confidente. Con el corazón estrujado, siguió hablando—. Me dijo que cuando quisiera seguir oyéndolo… Fuera a visitarlo a su casa.

—¡Ay, este chico quiere _setzo_! —Habló Ino de forma bromista yendo a abrazar a su amiga.

—Claro que no —Tenten estaba ruborizada.

—Me parece muy tierno todo, Tenten… —Sakura le palmeó un hombro con afecto cuando Ino se alejó lo suficiente.

—Me alegro por ti, Ten… Hace tiempo que estás deseando un acercamiento así —La felicitó Karin.

—Gracias chicas, de todas formas… No creo tener el valor para mandarme así nomás a su casa —Tenten frunció el entrecejo, y al instante, volvió a su temple de antes—. Pero tampoco voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados ¿no?

Las demás le sonrieron.

Shikamaru entró a su casa. Su madre limpiaba la alfombra con _Arjona_ a todo volumen. Shikamaru todavía no entendía cómo sus vecinos no se habían quejado. _No sé quién las invento. No sé quién nos hizo ese favor. Tuvo que ser dios. Que vio al hombre tan solo. Y sin dudarlo. Pensó en dos... en dos_. Hizo pasar a Temari detrás de él. Yoshino volteó y los vio a ambos. Temari, algo apenada, bajó la mirada.

—Mamá, no molestaremos mucho. Recibí tu mensaje, cambiaré el foco y nos iremos —Yoshino asintió pero parecía avergonzada. Temari tenía el mismo gesto en su rostro. Shikamaru las miró a ambas expectante. Nunca entendería a las mujeres.

—Está bien, amor —Dijo la madre mirando a la nuera—, le debo una charla a Tema…

 _Dicen que fue una costilla. Hubiese dado mi columna vertebral. Por verlas andar. Después de hacer el amor hasta el tocador. Y sin voltear... sin voltear. Sin voltear_.

Shikamaru temió tras eso, pero ninguna de las dos lucía con ánimos de discutir.

—Temari… Lamento mucho mi comportamiento de la otra vez —Se disculpó la mujer. A Shikamaru le sorprendió a medias. Era lo que había arreglado con ella, pero esperaba más bien algo como «lo siento» de forma seca y cortante y sin ningún indicio de que lo sintiera de verdad—. Actué muy mal. Sé que los tiempos cambiaron, pero debes disculpar a una vieja como yo que aún piensa de otra forma. Para mí es difícil cambiar mi razonamiento… pero me alegro de que mi hijo haya encontrado en ti un apoyo, se nota que eres una mujer de carácter y eso es importante. Sé que sabrás mantener esta relación a flote. Se te nota fuerte e independiente —Yoshino le sonrió y se acercó más a ella. Shikamaru estaba sorprendido y, de cierta forma, conmovido.

—Muchas gracias, Yoshino… Intentaré ser mejor para él. Estará bien recibir sus consejos de vez en cuando. Tampoco me comporté con modales en aquella cena, no fue así como me educaron y estoy avergonzada —Empezó Temari, para asombro de Shikamaru—. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven y no he tenido nunca un modelo femenino en mi familia, me sentiría muy feliz de seguir recibiendo sus consejos y enseñanzas.

Shikamaru alzó las cejas. _Y si habitaran la luna. Habría más astronautas que arenas en el mar. Más viajes al espacio que historias en un bar... en un bar ¿Por qué negar que son lo mejor que se puso en este lugar?_

—Eres tenaz, Temari. Me sentiría honrada de seguir aconsejándote.

 _Mujeres. Lo que nos pidan podemos, si no podemos no existe. Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes mujeres. Lo que nos pidan podemos, si no podemos no existe. Y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes mujeres. ¿Qué habría escrito Neruda? ¿Qué habría pintado Picasso? Si no existieran musas como ustedes. Nosotros con el machismo. Ustedes al feminismo y al final la historia termina en par. Pues de pareja vinimos y en pareja hay que terminar. Terminar… terminar. Y si habitaran la luna. Habría más astronautas que arenas en el mar. Más viajes al espacio que historias en un bar... en un bar ¿Por qué negar que son lo mejor que se puso en este lugar?_

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. Nunca podría entender esos comportamientos. Nunca sabría cómo funciona el cerebro femenino, pero una cosa tenía bien en claro. Su madre y Temari eran fantásticas. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero lo eran.

Shino y Kiba estaban sentados en un banco de plaza, se habían encontrado después de que el castaño llamara por teléfono a su amigo para decirle que el encuentro con Ino no había ido del todo bien. No había entrado en detalles pero a Shino le llamaba la atención. Era extraño que a Kiba le fuera mal con las mujeres y, aún más, con mujeres como Ino.

Kiba no había querido hablar de nada, estaban hacía varios minutos sentados en la banca, sin ánimos de nada. Shino, con su temple inalterable, miraba al vacío con intención de empezar una conversación pero sin tener el valor. Kiba, a su lado, estaba ofuscado.

—Oye, Kiba… Ya que no piensas decir nada, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar… —No era el momento indicado, teniendo en cuenta que su amigo parecía molesto, pero Shino no sabía si encontraría otro. Y Hana estaba volviéndolo loco con llamadas y mensajes de texto, apurándolo, para que le dijera lo que debía.

—Ahora no, Shino… Lo siento ¿Es algo importante?

—Eeeh… Más o menos.

—Mira, ahora estoy con problemas ¿sabes? ¿A ti te pasa algo?

—No, a mí no.

—Entonces por ahora no me sumes cosas en las que pensar…

Shino miró hacia abajo por entre sus lentes oscuros y volvió a ver a su compañero.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás así por Hinata?

—No… —Kiba hizo un gesto como si no tuviera nada que ver con ella— Puede que Ino esté embarazada.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Sí… Una mierda.

—¿Estás seguro?

Kiba refunfuñó.

—No. Ella tampoco… Sólo… Vamos a mantenernos en contacto hasta saber qué pasa.

Shino volvió a mirar al horizonte. De nuevo no quería decirle nada, tendría que aguantar a Hana hasta que Kiba se pusiera mejor, pero si tenía que esperar a que su amigo mejorara ¿cuánto tardaría? El próximo año escolar comenzaría en poco tiempo, y Shino aún no encontraba el momento para avisarle que no lo empezaría en Tokio. Un mes y un poco más… Para el primero de septiembre, Shino tendría que haber encontrado el momento de decirle a Kiba lo que pasaba y aceptar la beca en Europa. Y si todo iba bien… Su amigo no se lo tomaría a mal.

Sasuke entró a El Refugio, al ver a Tamaki se sorprendió un poco pero fue directo a Karin que estaba cerca de ella.

—Ey…

—Hola, Sasukito… ¿Buscas a Sakura?

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—Sí… Pero me gustaría beber algo también… —Miró a Tamaki— ¿Y ella?

—Nueva empleada. Es muy agradable… A que no adivinas quién es.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla, intentando ser disimulado; Tamaki lo miró y le sonrió saludándolo. Sasuke volvió a desviar la mirada.

—¿La conozco?

—Es la chica a la que trajimos de la carretera. Le convidaste comida.

La cara de estupefacción de Sasuke fue divertida, Karin sonrió intentando contener una carcajada. El joven negó con la cabeza al percatarse del rostro de la chica.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. Estaba buscando trabajo y Saku quiso ayudarla.

—No me sorprende. Ella es demasiado buena persona ¿Dónde está?

—Fue arriba a buscar cambio —Explicó Karin señalando la escalera que daba a la casa de los Haruno.

—Bien… ¿Puedo pedirte un batido de fresa?

—Sí, claro ¿Quieres agregarle crema o alguna cosa?

—No, simple. Buscaré una mesa.

—Está bien —Karin se marchó a preparar lo que el cliente le pedía, mientras él se sentaba a una mesa individual, mirando fijamente las escaleras.

En la cita les había ido muy bien, y él lo había disfrutado, lo que era extraño. Generalmente, salía con chicas y se aseguraba que todo fuera bien para ellas, por más que a él no le gustara, para así poder enamorarlas. Pero con Sakura había sido diferente desde el primer momento. Ella era demasiado simple, no quería ir al cine, a cenar o a parques, no lo dejaba pagar ni gastar dinero en casi nada. Saura era demasiado buena, incluso, a comparación de las otras chicas con las que salía; también era más madura y honesta que las otras. Y él no se la quería perder por nada en el mundo. Hasta temía que Sasori avanzara, temía que ella se fijara en otro antes que en él, nunca había experimentado algo así.

Karin terminó el batido al mismo tiempo que Sakura bajaba las escaleras y depositaba el cambio en la caja registradora, que estaba custodiada por una distraída Ino. Sasuke vio como Karin le tocaba el hombro a Sakura y dirigía la vista hacia él. La mirada verde de ella se topó con la oscura de él, y ella se sonrojó. Levantó una mano para saludarlo y él le devolvió el saludo.

Karin le entregó a Sakura el batido y ella se encaminó hacia la mesa en la que él la esperaba.

—Hola, Saku.

—Hola, Sasuke… —Le depositó el batido sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo has estado después de… nuestra salida?

Ella le sonrió tímidamente.

—Bien. Muy bien ¿Y tú?

—También… ¿Sabes? Vine a proponerte salir a algún otro sitio si quieres.

—Claro. Me encantaría, Sasuke…

—¿Este fin de semana?

Ella volvió a sonreír de forma tímida.

—Me encantaría… Es solo que este fin de semana, quedé con las chicas para ir a la piscina.

—¿Les molestaría si voy con ustedes?

—No. No creo. De seguro no tendrán ningún problema…

—Entonces allí nos veremos…

Shikamaru y Temari llegaron a casa de la última. Ella abrió la puerta y entraron a la enorme sala de estar de la casa. No parecía haber nadie.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?

—De cómo seguimos… Pero no aquí —Ella miró hacia los dos lados, como si esperara que alguien entrara en cualquier instante. Tomó de la mano a su supuesto novio y lo hizo subir por las escaleras—. Puede venir cualquiera, vamos a mi cuarto.

—Oye… —Entre que Temari o hacía subir a los tirones, él sólo quería decirle algo— Gracias por haber sido comprensiva hoy con mamá. Ella es difícil.

Temari se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, mientras lo guiaba por un pasillo y lo hacía entrar en una habitación amplia. Era bella, con paredes verde manzana, una ventana pequeña con cortinas grises que se mantenían cerradas. Ese mismo gris decoraba la amplia cama de dos plazas, los muebles eran blancos con decoraciones rosadas, pero quedaban bien con el resto del ambiente a pesar el cambio de color. El suelo era de madera… de madera de las caras. Bien lustrada y brillante.

—No me agradezcas. Tu mamá ya no me parece tan desagradable —Shikamaru seguía sin entender esa bipolaridad, pero hizo caso omiso y se sentó en la cama. La cual se hundió al sentir su peso; era cómoda y agradable. Temari cerró la puerta de su alcoba y se sentó al lado del muchacho.

—Me alegro. Así el plan podrá seguir más cómodamente…

—Y que lo digas.

—Oye… Lamento preguntarlo, pero ¿De qué murió tu madre? —Shikamaru no se sintió cómodo de formular esa incógnita, pero quería saberlo, no sólo por curiosidad, sino también para tener más información de su novia ficticia. Sabía que había muerto cuando Temari era niña.

—Oh, no es problema —Ella movió su mano como si espantara una mosca—. Mi madre tenía algunos problemas de salud y cuando se embarazó por tercera vez, de Gaara, ya sabía que iba a ser un embarazo riesgoso, pero ella no quiso interrumpirlo. Cuando Gaara nació el parto se complicó y no pudieron salvarla.

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Debía de haber sido una decisión muy difícil por parte de los padres de Temari.

—¿Y cómo lo llevó tu familia?

—No lo sé. Yo era muy pequeña… —Temari se encogió de hombros— pero mi padre estuvo con depresión por bastante tiempo, necesitaba ayuda en casa así que mi tío materno, Yashamaru, cuidó de nosotros mucho tiempo hasta que papá mejoró. Creo que Gaara lo considera a él más padre que a papá.

—Debió ser duro.

—Seguramente sí, para los adultos. Kankuro y yo casi no conocimos a mamá y se puede decir que Gaara no tuvo ni un primer contacto con ella.

—Bien… —Shikamaru miró sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas y apoyadas en sus rodillas— Bien y ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?

—Sobre cómo seguir el plan. Ya nos presentamos oficialmente a las familias ¿Ahora qué sigue?

—¿A amigos? —Inquirió Shikamaru sin saber bien qué seguía. Había creído que el primer paso iba a ser más complejo. Hacerle creer a las familias que estaban en pareja y, después, presentarse en ambas casas… Pero había sido sencillo, ambas partes habían caído rápidamente en los engaños sin sospechar nada.

—No tengo muchos amigos… —Temari miró hacia otro lado haciéndose la distraída.

—Bueno… yo tampoco. Sólo a Chouji y él sabe que es una farsa.

—¿E Ino?

—¿Qué pasa con Ino?

—Que… ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿por qué terminaron? ¿cómo es que quedaron como amigos? A mí me sería difícil continuar una amistad con alguien que fue mi pareja.

—Bueno, Ino tiene una personalidad complicada.

Temari rio.

—Parece que piensas eso de todas las mujeres.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Sí, las mujeres son complicadas.

Un silencio los separó por un corto plazo.

—¿Y entonces?... ¿Ino?

—Conocí a Ino en la escuela. Fue mi compañera durante mucho tiempo; ella siempre fue muy liberal y extrovertida, así que, en algún momento me acorraló en un recreo y me dijo que quería ser mi novia. Ella me daba miedo, así que acepté —Temari volvió a reír—. Creo que Ino sólo quería dejar de estar sola. Éramos niños… Casi, quince años.

—Vaya, qué romántico —Ironizó Temari con una carcajada contenida.

—No todas las historias de amor tienen que empezar con pétalos de rosa y chocolates ¿no? —Shikamaru le sonrió.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo siguió?

—Ino y yo estuvimos juntos hasta la graduación. Ella era como una hija para mi madre, la conocía de hace años, así que congeniaron bien. Yo en su casa también caí de maravillas, así que todos en la escuela creían que terminaríamos casados o algo así; pero ninguno de los dos estaba interesado realmente en la relación, Ino estaba en una edad en la que quería tener novio, y yo simplemente le dije que sí porque sí. Cuando terminamos la escuela y cada uno comenzó una carrera universitaria diferente, decidimos que era mejor terminar la relación. Fue de mutuo acuerdo, pero siempre seguimos llevándonos bien ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna pareja pasada de la cual tengo que saber?

—No —Temari miró hacia otro lado ruborizada—. Nunca fui buena con las relaciones.

—¿Por qué?

—No atraigo a los hombres.

—¿Pero no tuviste una pareja nunca?

—Sí, claro… Salí con algunos muchachos durante la secundaria y también después de ésta. Pero… pero, nunca una pareja formal. Nunca había presentado a nadie a mi familia antes. Ni siquiera a mis hermanos.

Shikamaru se rio y Temari lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que no te creo.

—¿Por qué no?

Shikamaru seguía riendo divertido.

—Porque no eres tan desastrosa como piensas.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que no logres atraer a nadie. Eres divertida y agradable, y tienes un carácter difícil de confrontar. Eres fuerte y… eres hermosa.

Temari se ruborizó por completo y le pegó un golpe suave en el hombro, sin intención de herirlo, como acto reflejo.

—¡Qué dices! No es así. No soy nada de eso.

—Que sí, terca.

Él le devolvió el golpe de forma amistosa y sonrió. Ella también, de forma juguetona, volvió a golpearlo y él, para defenderse, la tomó de ambos brazos y la hizo perder el equilibrio. Por más que estaban sentados, cayeron un poco más, hasta quedar tendidos de costado sobre la cama. Mirándose, enfrentados.

Shikamaru subió la mano por el brazo de ella acariciándola delicadamente. Un escalofrío recorrió el brazo de Temari.

—Nara… —La voz de ella salió seca y ronca. El corazón le latía rápidamente. Él acercó más su cabeza y depositó un beso en sus labios.


	30. Decisión

**Canción: La vuelta al mundo/Calle 13**

 **-*Decisión*-**

La noche estaba haciéndose cada vez más oscura, ya iban a ser las nueve de la noche y El Refugio estaba cerrando sus puertas. Los clientes ya se habían retirado y Tamaki estaba terminando su primer día laboral bajando las persianas para tapar las ventanas.

—Espero que te haya ido bien… —Le dijo Sakura palomeándole el hombro. Tamaki terminó de bajar las persianas y la miró sonriente.

—Sí.

Ino terminó de contar el dinero de la caja y se acercó a las tres, Tenten, también se acercó después de salir del baño con un escobillón. Karin estaba más lejos limpiando las mesas circulares del interior.

—Chicas, tengo que decirles algo —Comentó Sakura—. Sasuke me preguntó si podía venir con nosotras a la piscina ¿Le digo que sí?

—¡Claro! —La primera en contestar fue Tenten.

—Sí, Saku. No te pierdas a ese bombón —Siguió Karin.

—Tendrás mucha suerte si es igual de bueno que su hermano en la cama —La codeó Ino. Sakura enrojeció y le dio un empujoncito leve. La rubia rio.

—¿En serio no les molesta que venga con nosotras?

—Claro que no —Dijo la pelirroja dejando de una vez la limpieza para acercarse al grupo. Tamaki las miraba algo excluida.

—Ey… Tenten, ya que no vamos a ser sólo chicas ¿Por qué no invitas a tu chico de pelo largo? —Comentó Ino sonriéndole. A Tenten se le pusieron las mejillas rosadas.

—No sé, Ino… Es tarde y no tengo como comunicarme con él. No quisiera molestarlo… Además, es muy osado.

—¿Osado? —Karin rio— ¡Ay, chicas! Lo que les falta aprender.

La pelirroja tomó una servilleta con el logo de El Refugio de las que ponían en las mesas y un bolígrafo. No tardó ni un minuto en escribir « _Neji: ¿Qué te parece la piscina mañana por la tarde? Allí también podrás entrenar. No te cortes. Tenten_.» y se la guardó en el bolsillo a escondidas de la castaña.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto, Karin? Son unas mojigatas.

—Ey, Ino… ¿Qué pasó con Deidara? —Preguntó Sakura cambiando de tema.

—Hoy arrojaba la bomba —Ino se encogió de hombros algo preocupada pero intentando verse indiferente—. Ya veré qué sucedió cuando llegue a casa.

—Bueno ¿Vamos? —Preguntó Karin a Ino tomándola del brazo.

—Sí, vamos —Las chicas se despidieron rápidamente y salieron de la cafetería para irse a sus casas, no sin antes, cruzar la calle y meter la servilleta por debajo de la puerta de un castaño de ojos plateados, a escondidas de Tenten, que seguía en El Refugio.

Dentro, Sakura y Tenten explicaban a Tamaki, a grandes rasgos, quién era Deidara y por qué el problema que Ino iba a enfrentar cuando llegara a su casa. Finalmente, terminaron de hablar.

—Bien, Saku, nos vemos mañana —Se despidió Tenten—. Adiós Tamaki, me alegro de que te hayas unido a nosotras.

—Adiós —Se despidió la última.

Vieron a Tenten salir de la cafetería y perderse en la noche.

—La próxima vez que nos juntemos todas juntas, espero que puedas estar —Habló Sakura sintiéndose algo culpable por haber estado hablando sobre ir a la piscina sin ella.

—No te hagas ningún problema, Sakura. Ustedes son geniales.

—Lamento que no estés invitada. Es que arreglamos esta salida antes de que llegaras…

—No te preocupes, en serio —Tamaki le sonrió—. Volveré mañana.

Sakura asintió y vio cómo ella se largaba también. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta de la cafetería con llave y empezó a subir las escaleras mientras, lentamente, enviaba un mensaje de texto a Sasuke Uchiha: _Confirmado. Mañana vienes con nosotras ¿O te echaste atrás_?

Temari y Shikamaru seguían tendidos en la cama, de lado, aunque ya no se miraban porque ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados y se besaban con hambre. Él había llevado una mano a su cintura y ella, incómoda, había posicionado las suyas en el pecho de él. La otra mano de Shikamaru subió hasta la cabellera rubia de Temari y le quitó las colitas, haciendo que su pelo rubio cayera sobre las sábanas. Su lengua se aventuró en la boca de ella y la saboreó. Y la besó. Y no supo por qué.

Hizo presión con su mano sobre la cabeza de ella para atraerla más cerca de sí, y ella no se hizo rogar, se acercó para pasar sus brazos en torno al cuello del joven.

La mano de él que estaba en su cintura la apretó con fuerza y el cuerpo de Temari quedó, a medias, encima de él. Hacía tiempo que Temari no tenía sexo, no sabía si quería seguir, pero no podía contenerse. Hacía poco tiempo que había notado lo bien que se veía su _noviecito_ , lo agradable que era estar con él, lo bien que pasaban el tiempo juntos, se preguntó si él también pensaría así de ella o si, simplemente, estaba necesitado de un poco de acción.

Todos los pensamientos se esfumaron de su cabeza cuando Shikamaru la acomodó más cómodamente sobre él y ella quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre su… _paquete_. Se separaron un poco y él vio cómo ella enrojecía por completo; en una situación normal se habría reído de su expresión, pero se veía tan hermosa y tan tierna que no podía, sino, seguir mirándola. Él también sintió que se ponía colorado pero no apartó la mirada. Los pechos de Temari se veían increíbles desde ese ángulo y ésta pareció leerle la mente cuando, aún roja como el fuego, se quitó la camiseta y dejó al descubierto un brasier blanco con florcitas, y en su hombro un pequeño tatuaje con forma de pesa rectangular, el cual no había visto antes.

Shikamaru acarició esa zona de su brazo y a Temari un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Ninguno habló; continuaron en silencio, con los corazones latiendo a la par, desnudándose de a poco, intercalando besos con caricias, apretándose, abrazándose. Se acomodaron en la cama y entraron en las sábanas; y con movimientos rítmicos y acompasados, se movieron en la noche.

En la mañana del sábado, Sasuke tironeaba de las piernas a Suigetsu que dormía en su cama, tapado con sábanas finas, en calzoncillos. La madre de Suigetsu había dejado entrar a Sasuke en la casa con la esperanza de que pudiera sacar a su hijo de la cama. El joven Hozuki no había dicho nada, pero Sasuke, suponía que la madre de su amigo sospechaba lo que le había pasado. Suigetsu estaba hecho una gelatina desde que Karin lo había rechazado. El muy idiota no sabía sobrellevar una negativa. Claro que Sasuke no lo entendía, a él nunca lo habían rechazado, y menos alguien a quien quisiera, pero no le parecía que fuera tan grave.

—¡Nooo! ¡Sasuke, déjame en paz!

—Suigetsu, quiero que salgamos ¡ahora! No voy a tolerarte ni un día más así como un idiota. Vamos a divertirnos a algún lado. Vamos a la piscina.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que estás intentando? —Suigetsu seguía aferrándose al respaldo de la cama mientras Sasuke tironeaba de su pie— Sé que Karin estará hoy en la piscina.

—Enfréntala, maldición. Eres un hombre.

—No, no quiero ser un hombre. Soy un niño.

—Suigetsu, maldición… —Sasuke dejó los pies de su amigo para sobarse las sienes cansado— Algún día se lo tenías que decir. Pasó lo que debía pasar, ahora tienes que enfrentarla.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza, sin mirar a su amigo, con la cara contra la almohada.

—Suigetsu, acompáñame a la piscina —Sasuke abrió el armario de su amigo y buscó en él algún short de baño. Al encontrar una bermuda blanca con detalles celestes, cerró el ropero y se dirigió a Suigetsu de nuevo—. Vamos. No lo diré otra vez. Nos largamos.

—No quiero, Sasuke. No estoy de humor.

—Y no lo estarás nunca si no sales de una vez y te enfrentas a esto.

Suigetsu se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cara y los ojos para despertarse del todo.

—Dices eso porque nunca te pasó.

—Suigetsu, justamente ahora me pareces un idiota. Si te levantas y vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre sabré que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, siendo completamente honesto—. Debes hacerle ver a Karin que no te importa su rechazo.

—Pero sí me importa —Lloriqueó el otro levantándose de una vez y tomando unos jeans que estaban tirados en el suelo. Metió una pierna por este y luego la otra.

—No tienes que demostrárselo. Vamos, a las mujeres les gustan los tipos fuertes. No andes llorando por ahí.

—No lloro.

—Pero casi.

Suigetsu frunció el entrecejo y tomó violentamente las bermudas que Sasuke tenía en las manos.

—Bien. Nos vamos. Pero me deberás una grande…

Suigetsu se puso una camiseta violeta que tenía sobre un mueble y abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir al pasillo. Se topó de cara con su madre que estaba, de forma nada disimulada, escuchando detrás de la puerta. Suigetsu negó con la cabeza y avanzó, sin decirle nada, hacia el baño de la primera planta.

Sasuke salió y le posó una mano en el hombro a Meiko Hozuki, que rechoncha y bondadosa, era dos cabezas más baja que él.

—Gracias por cuidarlo, Sasuke —Le dijo la mujer algo avergonzada por su comportamiento.

—No se preocupe.

Naruto estaba desayunando sentado a la mesa de la cocina. Su madre le había preparado un desayuno completo, basto y delicioso. Kushina estaba limpiando unos platos y Minato se había ido a una entrevista de trabajo. Lamentablemente ya había ido a muchas y nadie lo había contratado debido a la mala prensa que le habían hecho en el pasado. Naruto ya estaba cansado de esa situación, pero, al menos, ahora se sentía un poco mejor por estar trayendo dinero a la casa.

Kushina y Minato habían estado hablando, la noche anterior, con él sobre remodelar la casa de campo para seguir con el plan de Naruto de alquilarla. Si eso funcionaba, tendrían unos ingresos más y las cosas mejorarían para ellos. Pero él no estaba pendiente de la casa de campo ahora, sólo pensaba en Karui y en su tonta cancioncita.

Le había estado dando vueltas a eso toda la noche, a su mala interpretación de la canción y a lo que Karui había dicho. Ella estaba loca, como si a él le pudiera gustar Hinata. Hinata podía ser hermosa, dulce, tierna, buena, generosa, amable, brillante, sexy… pero de ahí a gustarle había un largo camino.

Kushina lo estaba mirando cuando él volvió a la realidad.

—¿Naruto? Estás muy pensativo esta mañana ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, mamá. No es nada.

Shikamaru se despertó en una cama mucho más cómoda de lo usual. No recordaba mucho y eso que no había bebido, rápidamente, mientras el sueño de desvanecía, los recuerdos llegaron. Con el corazón latiéndole rápido y la sangre subiéndole a la cara, abrió los ojos. Su mirada se topó con una rubia bonita dormida a su lado. Temari, boca abajo y con la boca levemente abierta, respiraba de forma acompasada entre sueños; sus pechos estaban aplastados contra el colchón, su espalda desnuda estaba al descubierto y las sábanas le tapaban parte de los glúteos. Su extraño tatuaje estaba al descubierto, era pequeño y sin sentido pero le quedaba bien. Shikamaru se preguntó qué significaría pero no lo hizo en voz alta. Bastante nervioso se levantó y se metió dentro de los calzoncillos. Tomó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y revisó los WhatsApp. Su madre, como la típica metida y sobreprotectora, le había enviado unos mensajes.

 _«Shikamaru ¿Pasarás la noche con Temari o vendrás a cenar? Ya se hace tarde»_

 _«Shikamaru, contesta, es casi media noche…»_

 _«¡Nara Shikamaru! ¡No me interesa que seas mayor de edad, aún eres mi hijo y vives en mi casa! ¡Que sea la última vez que te desapareces así! Soy tu madre, mínimo me merezco un mensaje avisándome que no vendrás. Me tienes preocupada, hasta que no te mudes y mientras vivas en mi casa, sigues bajo mis reglas. Tendremos una charla cuando llegues»_

Shikamaru se pasó una mano por la cara cansado y miró sobre su hombro a su compañera, estaba dormida, aún. No se podía ir mientras durmiera. Eso no sería ético, además, a él no le gustaría dormir con una mujer y despertar sin ella. Se puso los pantalones, la camiseta y las zapatillas. Y luego zamarreó levemente a Temari.

Ella abrió sus ojos aguamarina y el lugar pareció más iluminado. Shikamaru se quitó de la cabeza esos pensamientos, nervioso. Ella lo miró como si no entendiera nada. Shikamaru quiso apartar la vista de su cuerpo escultural y escribió un rápido texto a su madre « _Lo siento, mamá, me quedé dormido. Estoy con Temari pero ya voy a casa_ ». Volvió a mirarla a ella. Se frotaba los ojos y sus pechos redondos y voluminosos rebotaban contra su piel. Shikamaru volvió a apartar la mirada.

—Tengo que irme… —Susurró él, incómodo. Ella, por su parte, se estiró para tomar sus prendas de ropa y empezar a vestirse.

—¿Ya? —Preguntó con la voz tomada. Como si no le saliera correctamente. Shikamaru lo atribuyó al sueño.

—Sí

Temari se metió dentro de unos jeans y se atrevió a ver a Shikamaru a los ojos.

—Está bien… Voy a abrirte la puerta.

—Sí… —Repitió él sin saber qué decir.

—Sí… —Susurró ella viendo al piso.

Sakura, Tenten, Karin e Ino entraron a la piscina sonriendo y hablando entre ellas. Sasuke le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Sakura diciéndole que llegaría en poco tiempo. Mientras tanto, las chicas se ubicaron en un lugar desocupado. Ino estaba maquillada, preciosa, con una blusa lila y una falda de jean; Karin llevaba su cabello dispar amarrado en una cola de caballo y llevaba un short y una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco; Sakura era la que más se había preocupado por lucir bien, ya que Sasuke iría a verla expresamente a ella, con una falda blanca y una blusa celeste, y algo de maquillaje en el rostro; Tenten, por su parte, iba con un vestido celeste oscuro y unas sandalias de plataforma, no se había preocupado mucho en arreglarse, ya que sólo estaría con sus amigas; por eso se sorprendió cuando Hyuga Neji entró por entre la multitud y caminó con paso decidido hacia ella. Llevaba su cabello atado en un rodete bajo, una camiseta sin mangas negra, que le quedaba muy al cuerpo, y marcaba sus músculos, llevaba unas bermudas de jean gastada que le quedaba impecable. Tenten se ruborizó y miró a sus amigas sorprendida, mientras éstas también la miraban a ella, Sakura impactada, Ino y Karin sonrientes.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó cohibida, la castaña, en voz baja, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Las tres amigas levantaron los hombros como si no lo supieran.

Neji llegó hasta ellas sonriendo ampliamente.

—Hola, chicas —Saludó alegre.

—Hola, Neji —Saludó Sakura primera que todas—, qué sorpresa.

—¿Sorpresa? ¿Tenten no te dijo que me invitaría?

Tenten se señaló a sí misma, impactada. Ino y Karin rieron por lo bajo.

—¿Yo?

Neji la vio con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada.

—¿Sí? Me dejaste una nota en la puerta de casa, anoche…

—Yo no fui… ¡Oh! —Miró a Karin y a Ino que, ocultas tras Sakura, intentaban contener una risa—… Fueron mis amigas —Tenten le sonrió a Neji a modo de disculpas, pero él se mostró preocupado.

—Entonces… ¿Tal vez prefieras que me vaya?

—¡No, no! Por favor… estaría muy bien que te quedaras.

Neji sonrió y avanzó hacia la mesa que las chicas tenían detrás. Dejó sobre ésta un morral gris que había llevado cruzado en el pecho.

—Qué bien. Porque traje algo de comida, para almorzar. Espero que les guste…

—Muchas gracias —Se acercó Tenten. Ambos se sentaron juntos a la mesa y Sakura los secundó mientras esperaba la llegada de Sasuke. Ino tomó del brazo a Karin y se la llevó más lejos.

Karin, sorprendida, se dejó guiar por su amiga hasta algún punto, cercano a la piscina, Ino fingió que calculaba la temperatura del agua mientras encontraba las palabras para hablar.

—¿Pasa algo, Ino?

—No es que…

—¿Es por Deidara? ¿Cómo acabó el tema?

—Bueno… —Ino se limpió la transpiración que tenía en la frente— No les dijo a mamá y a papá que va a ser padre, pero ya les contó que va a casarse. Fue… Intenso. Mamá no supo cómo reaccionar, primero los felicitó. Después, cuando Kurotsuchi se fue empezó a gritarle a Deidara que estaba loco… Pero, de a poco, se calmó. Se puso algo nerviosa, pero al final está contenta.

Karin asintió.

—Bueno. Me alegro que todo haya salido bien para él ¿Estás preocupada?

—¿Por Deidara? No… Supongo que las cosas para él están yendo, dentro de todo, bien.

—¿Entonces?

Ino dudó, pero al final tomó valor para hablar.

—Soy yo… ¿Cómo lo manejas tú, Karin?

—¿El qué, Ino? Vamos… me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—Tengo un retraso en mi periodo.

—¿Qué? ¿De cuánto tiempo?

Ino suspiró.

—De unos días… Estoy algo preocupada.

—¿Y… qué tantas posibilidades hay de que estés embarazada?

—No sé… ¿Bastantes?

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Quién sería… el padre?

—Kiba Inuzuka… O, tal vez, Itachi Uchiha, aunque no lo creo… Siempre me protegí, Karin, ¿quieres explicarme por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

Karin suspiró y negó con la cabeza preocupada.

—No sé, Ino… Es improbable que estés embarazada, si te cuidaste…

—Sí, siempre tomo la píldora, y con Itachi también utilizamos condón… Y con Kiba también, al menos una de las dos veces… —Ino miró sobre su hombro, Sakura las estaba mirando, pero estaba distraída hablando con Neji y Tenten en la mesa— ¿Crees que la píldora pudo fallar?

—Es improbable, Ino. La píldora es muy efectiva.

—¿Cómo aguantas tú estas cosas?

Karin rio por lo bajo.

—Conmigo es diferente. Soy muy irregular, estoy acostumbrada a llevarme sustos de esos. De todas formas hace rato que no me los llevo… No me vendría mal un buen polvo para desestresarme… Me siento muy tensa después de lo de Suigetsu… —Su comentario se vio interrumpido. Justo había llevado la mirada hacia la gente que entraba y salía de la piscina comunitaria, y el mencionado había aparecido como _Bloody Mary_ al ser nombrada. Suigetsu iba con un jean y una camiseta violeta, bastante desalineado, acompañando a Sasuke Uchiha que llevaba su cabello peinado perfectamente y sus ropas impecables poseídas con gracia—. No jodas ¿Qué hace aquí?

Ino miró hacia donde su amiga miraba.

—Lo habrá traído Sasuke.

—Qué mierda… —Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban las chicas con Neji, hacia donde también, iban avanzando los recién llegados— Ino. Prométeme que te harás una prueba mañana sin falta.

Ino refunfuñó.

—Hecho.

La puesta de sol estaba decorando el cielo. Naruto estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, frente al pequeño televisor que tenían en la sala. No le había dejado de dar vueltas a la canción que Karui le había cantado y tampoco dejaba de darle vueltas, entre sus dedos, a la tarjeta que Hiashi Hyuga le había entregado.

No sabía qué hacer. Jiraiya lo había notado cansado y le había dado el día libre; Kushina se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Naruto salió de su ensueño y la miró.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?

—¿Que qué pasa? ¡Hijo! Estás ensimismado desde hoy… ¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te tratan bien en el trabajo?

—Sí, sí, mamá… No es nada, en serio.

Kushina se sentó a su lado, en silencio, pensando las palabras adecuadas para que su hijo entrara en confianza.

—¿Qué es eso, cariño? —Preguntó señalando la tarjeta que tenía, en las manos, su hijo.

—¿Esto? —Naruto dejó de hacerla girar y se la enseñó a su madre— Es la tarjeta de mi jefe. Número de teléfono, mail, dirección…

—¿Y por qué la tienes en las manos?

Naruto alzó los hombros, incomprendido. Incomprendido por sí mismo.

—Me la dio ayer… Por si acaso necesito algo.

—Parece un buen hombre… —Susurró Kushina con voz calmada, intentando comprender la mente de su único hijo.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Te sientes cómodo en ese trabajo? ¿Pasa algo con tu jefe?

—No… Está todo bien ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

—Porque estás raro, mi amor… —Kushina le pasó una mano por el alborotado pelo rubio— ya te hace falta un corte.

Naruto sonrió.

—Lo sé… Después te dejo que me cortes el pelo, pero no te preocupes por mí. Está todo bien. No pasa nada con mi trabajo, ni con mi jefe —Se levantó—, ni con Hinata…

—¿Hinata? ¿Quién es Hinata? —Kushina se levantó con su hijo.

—¿Quién?

—Hinata… Dijiste Hinata.

—¿Yo?

Kushina sonrió.

—Sí, tú —Se acercó a su hijo sonriéndole con dulzura— ¿Quién es?

—Nadie… Es… La hija de mi jefe, ella me consiguió el empleo. Es una buena amiga, una buena persona.

Kushina amplió la sonrisa.

—¿Y cuándo vas a decirle que estás enamorado de ella?

Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué dices mamá?

Kushina rio.

—Vamos, cariño ¿Crees que soy ciega? Has estado todo el día pensativo, no es normal en ti… Y entonces me sales con una Hinata, sin siquiera saber que la nombraste. Sólo… estás pensando en ella todo el día ¿no? Ni siquiera te percataste de que la estabas mencionando.

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Miró la tarjeta que tenía en la mano. Pensó en Karui y pensó en su madre… Y pensó en Hinata ¿Por qué todos estaban diciéndole que estaba enamorado de ella? Ni siquiera hacía tanto tiempo que la conocía. Era como si todo el mundo se empeñara en decirle que estaba enamorado cuando él ni siquiera se notaba así.

Que Hinata le pareciera bonita y agradable, o que le sudaran las manos cuando la tenía cerca, o que se pusiera nervioso en su presencia, o que el corazón le latiera a ritmos acelerados… Eso no tenía nada que ver con estar enamorado.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, inquieto, nervioso.

—Mamá… —Kushina lo miró expectante— Soy un idiota.

Ella rio.

—Como todos los hombres enamorados.

Naruto guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y se apresuró a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, directo a su habitación.

Neji y Tenten jugaban como niños tirándose agua en la parte más baja de la piscina, se salpicaban e intentaban tirarse entre sí al agua profunda, empujándose y golpeándose sutilmente.

La noche ya estaba cayendo, el cielo se estaba ennegreciendo, aunque la piscina estaba tan iluminada como si fuera mediodía. Sasuke y Sakura charlaban animados, sentados en uno de los bordes de la piscina. Ya no había tanta gente como antes, e Ino disfrutaba más estando así. Se estaba divirtiendo nadando de un lado a otro con Suigetsu. Karin, por su parte, estaba sentada, aislada de los demás, mirando a todos algo aburrida.

Había estado toda la jornada evitando cruzar mirada con Suigetsu, pero él parecía tan animado como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada ¿Tan rápido se habría olvidado de ella o era que, en realidad, Karin no era tan importante como él le había hecho creer? Pateó el agua enfurecida, y salpicó a algunas personas que estaban cerca.

—Sakura… —Escuchó que Sasuke le decía a Sakura, ellos estaban bastante alejados pero Karin los podía oír— No te dejaré irte sola después de esto. Déjame acompañarte —Parecía que insistía, seguramente, y conociendo a Sakura, ésta se habría negado a la primera propuesta.

—No es necesario, en serio…

—Sé que no, pero quiero hacerlo.

Dejó de escucharlos debido a que alguien se había sentado a su lado impidiendo que el sonido de sus voces llegase a ella. Miró a su costado y vio a Suigetsu. Volvió a mirar a la piscina, Ino se estaba envolviendo en una toalla y acomodaba su pelo largo y blondo en un rodete.

—Al final… Tanto miedo que le tenías al agua y ni siquiera te metiste a la parte profunda —Le dijo Suigetsu. Ella no lo miró. Siguió viendo al frente.

—Bueno… No fue necesario.

—¿Sabes? No eres tan divertida como cuando éramos niños. Ino es más agradable que tú.

—No me interesan tus ataques, Suigetsu. Déjame en paz.

Lo escuchó reír a su lado, aunque no supo si era una risa verdadera o forzada.

—No estoy tratando de atacarte, Karin… Sólo quería saber cómo estás.

—Estoy bien, Suigetsu —La pelirroja se animó a mirarlo—. Y al parecer tú también, así que ya está. Déjame en paz.

Suigetsu se levantó algo ofendido y se dirigió a Sasuke.

—Ya me voy, Sasuke. Mamá debe estar esperándome para que la ayude con la cena —Se excusó y se marchó rápidamente sin esperar respuesta.

Karin bufó ofuscada y se levantó. No sabía qué rayos le pasaba pero le molestaba que Suigetsu de un segundo al otro hubiera dejado de estar interesado en ella. No hacía ni una semana que se le había confesado y, ahora, parecía que había perdido todo el interés. Se puso la blusa sobre el bikini y se le enganchó en el aro del ombligo. Chilló enfurecida, se lo desatoró y se terminó de vestir.

—¡Ino! ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí… Voy —Ino corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga y tomó su bolso. Ya estaba vestida y su toalla guardada— ¿Saku? ¿Vienes con nosotras?

—No. No… —Interrumpió Karin antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar—. A ella la acompaña Sasuke —El aludido sonrió victorioso— ¿Tenten?

—La llevo yo —Se ofreció Neji.

Las dos amigas emprendieron su camino a la salida.

—Bueno… ¿Nos vamos nosotros también? —Preguntó Sakura a Sasuke. Él se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla, como toda respuesta. Ella aceptó su mano y le sonrió.

Se despidieron, con la mano, de Neji y Tenten, que estaban saliendo de la piscina, y se marcharon caminando.

La casa de Sakura no quedaba lejos, por lo que no tardaron en llegar. El camino fue silencioso pero agradable, disfrutando sólo de la compañía del otro y del paisaje veraniego.

Se pararon en la puerta de El Refugio, que estaba cerrado con las típicas cortinas de metal.

—Bueno… Estuvo muy bien esta salida —Dijo Sasuke. Sakura asintió—. Aunque me gustaría que la próxima vez, saliéramos solos.

—¿De nuevo? Vaya Uchiha… —Le sonrió ella, bromista— no sabía que eras del tipo de los que van a citas.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No voy a citas con cualquiera —Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sólo iba a citas con quienes quería seducir, era diferente—. Me gustas, Sakura. Y lo sabes…

—Lo sé —Contestó ella ruborizándose y mirando hacia abajo—. Ya me lo habías dicho.

—¿Y yo te gusto? —Ella no contestó con palabras, pero movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. Nerviosa, tímida— ¿Te gusto más que Sasori?

Ella rio.

—Claro que sí.

—Estupendo —Él le sonrió y ella volvió a verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos tan negros y tan llenos de vida. Sakura notó cómo el rostro de él se acercaba al de ella sin recato, cómo sus narices chocaban y cómo se fundían en un beso tierno. No dio un paso atrás, no lo frenó. Tener los labios de Sasuke Uchiha sobre los suyos era lo más emocionante que le había pasado en la vida.

Naruto bajó del taxi después de pagarlo y trotó hasta la puerta de la casa Hyuga. Era enorme. Una casa como la de las películas estadounidenses, o las historias de época. Era una casa diseñada con arquitectura de la época antigua, una casa tradicional japonesa con el tejado amplio y angular.

No quería tocar el timbre, estaba nervioso. Era un idiota. Todos se habían dado cuenta de su enamoramiento hacia Hinata menos él ¿Qué tan imbécil podía ser? Miró la tarjeta para corroborar que estaba en la dirección correcta y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Caminó en círculos pensando en las palabras adecuadas, sabía que a Hinata le gustaban las películas de amor ochenteras, ella se lo había dicho; y se había llevado sus parlantes portátiles para el celular para recrear la escena de _Say Anything_ , pero en su cabeza todo era más sencillo. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era la ventana de Hinata, lo único a favor que tenía, era que sus parlantes tenían un muy buen sonido. Seguramente la atraerían.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, preocupado y nervioso, inquieto. Se quitó el sudor de la frente y escupió en el suelo antes de sacar de sus bolsillos los parlantes y el teléfono celular.

Todo iría bien, sólo tenía que mentalizarse.

Los conectó, le dio _play_ a la canción que había elegido y, tomando un parlante en cada mano, los elevó sobre su cabeza; tomando la misma expresión que el actor de la película. Todavía nervioso, sintiendo cómo le temblaban las piernas.

 _No me regalen más libros, porque no los leo. Lo que he aprendido, es porque lo veo. Mientras más pasan los años, me contradigo cuando pienso. El tiempo no me mueve, yo me muevo con el tiempo. Soy, las ganas de vivir. Las ganas de cruzar. Las ganas de conocer, lo que hay después del mar. Yo espero que mi boca, nunca se calle. También espero que las turbinas de este avión nunca me fallen. No tengo todo calculado, ni mi vida resuelta. Sólo tengo una sonrisa y espero una de vuelta._

Una cortina se abrió y Naruto se puso nervioso, pero no fue Hinata quien se asomó, sino una versión pequeña de ella. Hanabi abrió los ojos muy grandes y terminó de abrir la ventana para escucharlo mejor. Le sonrió enternecida y miró sobre su hombro gritando «¡Hinataaaaaa!» Hinata apareció al cabo de unos segundos detrás de su hermana; y en la ventana de abajo, también se asomó Hiashi. Las piernas de Naruto se tambalearon un poco más.

 _Yo confío en el destino y en la marejada. Yo no creo en la iglesia, pero creo en tu mirada. Tú eres el sol en mi cara, cuando me levanta. Yo soy la vida que ya tengo, tú eres la vida que me falta. Así que agarra tu maleta. El bulto, los motetes, el equipaje, tu valija. La mochila con todos tus juguetes._

A Hinata los ojos se le humedecieron, Hanabi la codeó, aún, sonriendo con ojos luminosos y divertidos. Naruto intentó dedicarle una sonrisa, aunque le salió torcida debido al nerviosismo. Entre la oscuridad de la noche y el nerviosismo que llevaba encima, no podía distinguir qué expresión tenía ella en el rostro.

 _Y, dame la mano y vamos a darle la vuelta al mundo. Darle la vuelta al mundo. Darle la vuelta al mundo. Dame la mano y vamos a darle la vuelta al mundo. Darle la vuelta al mundo. Darle la vuelta al mundo_.

Hinata desapareció de la vista del rubio que se inquietó aún más.

Ella bajó las escaleras corriendo, con las manos en el pecho y los ojos lagrimosos. Hiashi la vio pasar a su lado y salir por la puerta, el hombre siguió el recorrido de su hija viéndola por la ventana.

Hinata salió, trotó hasta donde estaba Naruto, y sin que éste pudiera decir nada, se abalanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó apretándose contra él. Naruto trastabilló un poco, pero recobró el equilibrio y enredó sus manos en la cintura de ella, sin dejar caer los parlantes que siguieron reproduciendo la canción.

Él la miró a los ojos y la vio sonreírle, con las mejillas rosadas y lágrimas que no soltaba.

—Hina… —Él quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero antes de terminar de pronunciar su nombre, ésta clavó sus labios contra los de él, imposibilitándolo de hablar.

Hiashi, dentro de la casa, sonrió y cerró las cortinas para dejarles intimidad, al momento que escuchaba que su hija menor profería un alarido de alegría en la segunda planta.

Hinata se separó de Naruto con vergüenza, y él notó que tenía la cara completamente roja. Le sonrió, se apresuró a guardar los parlantes en los bolsillos, y sin decirle nada, la tomó de las mejillas para volver a besarla.

Se dieron besos cortos el uno al otro durante varios segundos, hasta que el rubio se animó a hablar.

—¿Y, ahora, qué? ¿somos novios?

Ella se rio, aún, notablemente avergonzada.

—Si así lo deseas, Naruto…

Él le contestó con otro beso.


	31. La prueba

**Me apresuré y con este capítulo ya igualamos al fic en todas las páginas en las que lo tengo publcado. Así que, a partir de ahora, iré subiendo deun capítulo por vez :)**

 **Canción: Pequeños sueños/ Árbol**

 **-*La prueba*-**

Un coche estacionó frente a la casa de la familia Ama. Neji iba postrado en el asiento del conductor, Tenten a su lado; ella miraba con sus ojos castaños por la ventanilla hacia su casa. Era la segunda vez que la llevaba en ese automóvil a esa residencia, y era la segunda vez que Neji veía a la madre de su acompañante asomarse por la ventana y luego desaparecer.

—Bueno… Aquí estamos —dijo él algo incómodo. Desde hacía algún tiempo se sentía nervioso en la presencia de ella. Hacía tiempo que sabía que la extranjera estaba enamorada de él y a él eso le divertía, ella le parecía agradable y tierna, además, por más que fuera sencilla, era muy bella; pero últimamente se estaba involucrando demasiado. Algo que no le parecía del todo mal, pero sí era extraño.

—Sí, gracias por traerme.

—No tienes que agradecer… —Ella clavó su mirada parda en la de él y le sonrió con gratitud.

—¿Sabes? Me gustaría que me visitaras alguno de estos días… a mi casa

—¿En serio? —Ella se mostró sorprendida pero todavía con los ojos brillosos de esperanza.

—Sí. Hablamos hace poco de que me gustaría contarte más de mi pasado y mi familia… —comenzó él de forma segura, inocente—. La casa en la que vivo pertenecía a mis padres… me gustaría que fueras conmigo algún día.

—Claro… me gustaría —Contestó ella poniéndose nerviosa. Él evitó una sonrisa al comprobar lo que generaba en esa chica.

—Espero que esta vez sí vayas tú a mi casa…

—¿Cómo dices? —Él rio simpático.

—Que, hoy, cuando vi la nota en la sala de mi casa creía que eras tú quien me invitaba a salir. Pero al llegar a la piscina me enteré de que fueron tus amigas ¿Por qué no eres tú quien me busca?

Tenten se ruborizó y apartó la vista. Él, esta vez, no pudo ocultar esa media sonrisa divertida.

—Lo siento, Neji. No es que no me caigas bien, es que no me siento con la confianza suficiente como para ir a buscarte… Yo…

—¿Te acobardas? Soy yo quien te invita a mi casa. No eres molestia, de hecho, esperaba que fueras… De lo contrario no te hubiera propuesto que me visitaras.

Tenten se avergonzó.

—Lo siento, Neji… Te prometo que iré.

—Perfecto. Me la pasé estupendamente contigo hoy.

Ella rio nerviosa.

—Yo también —Abrió la puerta del auto, se despidió con la mano y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta de su casa. Él alzó la mano para saludarla y ella le devolvió el saludo antes de entrar.

Neji encendió el motor del auto riendo por la expresión y la compostura de Tenten.

La mañana del domingo fue más fresca. Agosto estaba empezando y con ese mes, el otoño se acercaba. Ino se despertó en su cama, su habitación estaba desordenada y desprolija. Su madre golpeó la puerta de su habitación y le avisó que ya estaba listo el desayuno. Ino se desperezó, se sentía extraña. Un pecho le dolía y empezaron a darle palpitaciones.

Ya estaba cansada de estar en incertidumbre, Karin tenía razón, se tenía que hacer una prueba. Para su mala suerte, era domingo. Tomó su teléfono celular y buscó en Internet el listado de las farmacias de turno y después de haber anotado la dirección de la más cercana; se dirigió al apartado de contactos y llamó a Sakura.

 _—_ _¿Hola?_ —Habló su amiga del otro lado de la línea.

—Saku… Tengo que decirte algo y pedirte ayuda ¡urgente!

 _—_ _¿Estás bien, Ino?_

—Estoy bien… Bueno ¡Muriendo de nervios! Ayer hablé con Karin pero me siento una traicionera, tú eres mi mejor amiga y mi confidente desde siempre; quiero contártelo —Ino se levantó de la cama y buscó unos jeans—. Mira, Saku… Tengo un atraso. Existe la posibilidad de que un… una criatura esté creciendo en mi vientre. Y con lo de Deidara, con mi situación actual… con mis padres, estoy que no doy más de la preocupación.

 _—_ _¿¡Qué!? Ino, mierda ¿Qué piensas?_

Ino suspiró mientras se cambiaba el pantalón de su pijama por los jeans y buscaba una blusa cómoda.

—Mira. Sólo sé que, si estoy embarazada, hay más posibilidades de que sea de Kiba… no creo que sea de Itachi, con él estuve sólo una vez y…

 _—_ _¡Ino! Eso no me importa_ —la interrumpió su amiga— _¿Quieres un test? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a un hospital?_

—Acompáñame a comprar una prueba, Saku…

—Pasaré por tu casa en un rato —Tras eso, Sakura colgó la llamada. E Ino siguió vistiéndose.

Sakura se levantó de su cama tras recibir la llamada de su amiga, buscó ropa rápidamente y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Después de peinarse un poco y de lavarse los dientes, salió al comedor y abrió la nevera. No había nada que no requiriera de un procedimiento de cocina antes de ingerirlo, así que la cerró y, atolondrada, caminó hasta la puerta y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Era más importante Ino que el desayuno, así que, al encontrarse en la planta baja, en el local, sintiendo el aroma a café y a pastelillos, saludó a sus padres rápidamente y también a Tamaki que atendía mesas y salió.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó rápidamente suponiendo que era Ino, pero no. Se trataba de un mensaje a la casilla de WhatsApp… Un mensaje de Sasuke.

« _Sakura ¿qué tal amaneciste? Espero que bien. Desperté pensando en ti y se me ocurrió que podemos tener esa salida pendiente. Nosotros dos solos ¿Qué te parece mañana, cuando cierres El Refugio? ¡No te preocupes! No gastaré mucho dinero, tengo entradas de 2x1 al cine ¿Qué te parece?_ »

En medio de la desesperación desequilibrada que Sakura sentía por su amiga, una sonrisa le acaparó el rostro y se apresuró a responder un. « _Encantada_ ».

Ino y Sakura entraron en casa de la última con una bolsa de la farmacia aferrada al pecho, analizando bien el camino que tenían por delante, para no toparse con nadie, corrieron a la habitación de Ino, para ponerse cómodas, y de allí al cuarto de baño. Ambas se encerraron con el corazón latiéndoles rápido. Sakura se puso de espaldas al retrete, custodiando la puerta, y su amiga se sentó en váter para empezar con su análisis.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo, pero pareció eterno.

Fuera del cuarto de baño, se oía gente pasar de un lado a otro. Seguramente Deidara o los padres de Ino, se suponía que ellas dos estaban en el cuarto de Ino riendo y contándose chismes. De repente el silencio del otro lado fue perpetuo y, entonces, Ino habló.

—¡Vamos a mi habitación! Esperemos ahí el resultado —Sakura asintió y abrió la puerta sólo un poco. Al no ver a nadie del otro lado trotó por el pasillo y entró a la habitación de su amiga siendo perseguida por ésta.

Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en la cama. Ino con la prueba en la mano.

—¿Hablaste con Kiba? —Preguntó Sakura.

—Sí… Estaba alterado. Muy alterado.

—Es comprensible, pero ¿qué? ¿va a hacerse cargo si…?

—No lo sé, Saku… Ahora eso no me importa. Primero quiero sacarme la duda. Me sentiría tan tonta si estoy embarazada, justo cuando Deidara también va a ser padre.

—Ino, no es tema para sentirse tonta. Al contrario, eso no tiene nada que ver. Eres cuidadosa con lo que haces, sé que te protegiste, pero, eso puede fallar. Y no es motivo para ser tonta o no ¿Qué tiene que ver Deidara?

Ino negó con la cabeza con el corazón en un puño.

—Sería tan ridículo. Los dos hermanos juntos… Cagándose la vida.

Sakura bufó en desacuerdo. No importaba si ella misma tenía que vender todas sus pertenencias para ayudar a Ino, Sakura opinaba que un bebé sería un milagro. Algo hermoso.

Ino miró la prueba entre sus manos y gritó. Sakura, nerviosa, miró a su amiga a la cara.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Dio negativo! —Chilló la rubia contenta. Sonrió. Sakura sonrió con ella.

—¡Llama a Kiba!

—Sí. Tienes razón.

Kiba atendió su teléfono, aunque apenas podía mantenerse en pie. No había dormido, acobardado por pensamientos sobre él siendo padre, se había mantenido toda la noche bebiendo y oyendo rock pesado. Sus vecinos y su madre se habían quejado varias veces, pero estaba en un estado de ebriedad tal, que estaba inconsciente y no había dado importancia a ninguno de los reproches de estas personas.

Su hermana Hana había llamado, a eso de las cinco de la madrugada, a Shino para que lo calmara y éste sólo había logrado hacerlo beber un poco menos y apagar la música.

A la hora que Ino llamaba, la una de la tarde, Kiba seguía en un estado tambaleante y en compañía de su amigo y su hermana.

—Hable… —Atendió la llamada, tomándose la cabeza con dificultad. Tenía un zumbido en el oído y un dolor punzante en ambas sienes.

 _—_ _Kiba… Dio negativo._

—¿En serio?... —Las palabras le salieron con una tonalidad aguda.

 _—_ _Sí. Eso no confirma del todo… Recuerda que hay un pequeño margen de error. Pero te mantendré al tanto._

—Bien.

La llamada se colgó y Kiba miró a sus acompañantes que estaban a la expectativa.

—Dijo que no… —dijo el moreno antes de eructar e irse dando traspiés a su habitación.

—¿Que no qué? ¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó Hana a Shino.

—Que no va a ser padre.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por eso estaba así!? —Preguntó la chica asombrada.

—Sí.

—Pensé que porque ya le habías dicho sobre… el tema —refunfuñó la mujer joven algo enfadada— ¿En qué quedamos Shino? ¡Mierda! Dile las cosas claras a Kiba… Septiembre se acerca —Hubo un silencio extenso— ¿Con quién estaba, Kiba, creyendo un embarazo? ¿Con esa chica rubia?

—Sí. Ino…

—Ah, ella es muy hermosa. Habría salido un lindo bebé.

—Pero ellos no son pareja.

—Mejor que las cosas sigan así, entonces… —Hana suspiró y al expirar sus pechos se inflaron. Ella sonrió al notar que Shino la había mirado de forma indecorosa— ¡Oye! No me mires así, pervertido.

Él miró hacia otro lado y ella rio.

—Shino… hablando en serio —Volvió a ponerse seria—. Habla con Kiba. Por favor…

—Lo haré, Hana, lo haré —Interrumpió Shino exasperado. Por primera vez mostrando una emoción—. Dame tiempo.

Hana se levantó y se acercó a él, con el ceño fruncido, un poco molesta.

—No tienes tiempo, Shino. Agosto se va a terminar algún día, septiembre está a un paso de llegar… En septiembre te irás del país y eres el único amigo real que tiene mi hermano ¡No seas así! Debes decírselo, con tiempo… Para que Kiba tenga tiempo de pensar y de asimilarlo antes de que te vayas.

—No es tan simple, Hana…

—Sé que no. Por eso mismo —Hana tomó a Shino de la camisa y acercó más su cara a la de él—. Díselo, lo antes posible.

Shino pasó saliva, nervioso; de reojo, le miró los pechos nuevamente y pasó sus ojos a los de ella. Hana le sonrió de forma pícara y le lanzó un beso de forma divertida, burlándose de él, antes de alejarse diciéndole « _te gustan mis pechos ¿eh?_ »

Al día siguiente, Tenten se levantó temprano, como era costumbre, para ir a trabajar. Se encaminó al cuarto de baño, se cepilló el largo cabello castaño y se lo amarró en dos rodetes, como era costumbre; después de ponerse su camiseta amarillo limón, con el cartelito con su nombre y de calzarse en los pantalones negros de jean, salió del baño, descalza, para terminar de alistarse para el trabajo.

—Cariño… —habló una voz a sus espaldas. Tenten volteó para encontrarse con su padre que estaba desayunando un té y unos bollos calientes antes de ir a trabajar.

—Ah, buen día, papá. No te había visto —Tenten se acomodó en la silla de al lado de su padre y procedió a ponerse el calzado.

—¿Ya te vas a trabajar?

—Como todos los días… —suspiró Tenten. Al terminar de amarrarse las agujetas miró a su padre a la cara.

—Entiendo. Mira… va a pasar a buscarme Rock Lee, ustedes se llevan bien ¿no? ¿No te gustaría que te acompañara al trabajo el día de hoy? Él trabaja mucho, sería bueno darle un tiempo para que descanse.

Tenten se pasó una mano por la cara, molesta.

—Papá… no creo que a Lee le guste la idea de faltar al trabajo.

—Pero ustedes se llevan bien.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Lee es una gran persona, pero apenas lo conozco.

—Es una gran oportunidad para que se conozcan más… —hubo un silencio, Tenten no quiso decir nada al respecto, pero en cuanto la ocasión se le presentara, tendría una seria charla con su padre—. Por cierto ¿Quién es la persona que te trajo anoche a casa?

—Un amigo, papá. Un cliente habitual.

—Bueno… —El hombre se levantó de su asiento y acarició la mejilla de su hija con dulzura—. Me alegro de que te estés adaptando a este nuevo hogar.

Tenten evitó la mirada de su padre y el timbre sonó, lo que provocó que el hombre fuera a abrir la puerta de entrada y recibiera a quien tocaba: Seguramente Lee.

Las sospechas de la única hija de la familia se convirtieron en verdad cuando su padre regresó acompañado del joven con corte de casco. Entraron a la cocina hablando. Lee iba vestido para el trabajo, con un traje gris y corbata verde.

—…Así que pensé que hoy podías descansar; acompañar a mi hija a su trabajo y pueden hablar y ponerse al día, allí.

—Ah… Bueno… Claro —Lee parecía haber aprendido mejor el idioma, por más que sólo había dicho tres palabras su acento japonés estaba notablemente mejor hablado. Lee miró, incómodo, a Tenten que le dedicó la misma mirada.

—Perfecto. Entonces, yo, ya me voy al trabajo. Lee, tú y Tenten pueden salir al Refugio cuando quieran.

El hombre tomó un saco que había sobre el respaldar de una silla y se marchó saludando respetuosamente a los dos jóvenes. Tenten y Lee se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Tenten tomó las llaves de su casa y se encaminó a la salida con el muchacho pisándole los talones.

Salieron a la acera caminando con tranquilidad y se adentraron en la jungla de cemento entre los madrugadores que iban a trabajar.

—¿Tenten? ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí. Lo siento, Lee… No tienes nada que ver. Es sólo que las cosas con mi padre me están sobrepasando. No sé qué idea tiene en la cabeza con respecto a nosotros. Quiere que seamos pareja o algo así.

Lee rio, algo que a Tenten le llamó la atención, puesto que ella estaba muy enfadada.

—Lo sé. Mi padre también me ha estado preguntando por la relación que tengo contigo. Tienen ideas similares…

Tenten frenó sus pasos y Lee que iba caminando un poco por detrás de ella, chocó contra el cuerpo menudo de la castaña. Tenten volteó a verlo y se miraron a los ojos.

—Lee: eres estupendo. Un gran chico… Pero supongo que entiendes que no estoy interesada en ti de esa forma.

Lee levantó las palmas atajándose.

—Ni yo. Tú no… Tenten, eres hermosa, pero tú no me gustas de esa forma —Él le sonrió.

—Me siento mucho mejor oyéndolo.

—Es evidente que estás interesada en ese chico de pelo largo ¿me equivoco? —Tenten le sonrió negando con la cabeza— Y, disculpa, pero me interesa más Sakura…

Tenten le sonrió más ampliamente.

—Sakura es preciosa —Le dijo ella a él que asintió.

—Sigamos, Tenten… Después hablaremos con nuestros padres.

Ella volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y siguieron caminando. En pocos minutos llegaron a la cafetería y entraron, ambos, aunque aún el local no estaba abierto al público. Ino y Karin aún no habían llegado. Sólo estaba Sakura acomodando los carteles de oferta.

—Hola, Saku… —Saludó Tenten entrando al local seguida de Lee. La de cabello rosa los miró a ambos.

—Hola, chicos, buen día. Qué raro verte tan temprano, Lee.

—Sí… Bueno… —Lee se puso algo nervioso y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir—. Hola ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Bien ¿Quieres sentarte? ¿Algo para beber? —Tenten se puso a revisar si la caja registradora tenía el cambio suficiente. Sakura se paró frente a Lee para atenderlo—. Invita la casa, Lee —Tenten encendió la radio y una canción empezó a resonar en el lugar. _Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas... ¡Oh! Dreams. Little dreams. Pequeños sueños. Dreams. Little dreams. Pequeños sueños. Siempre mi abuela me pidió, que yo vaya a visitarla. Nunca cerré bien los ojos, cuando estaba bajo el agua. Quise esta tarde encontrarte, caminando hacia mi casa. Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas..._

—No, gracias, Saku… Estoy bien ¿Recuerdas que me propusiste, hace algún tiempo, ir a caminar? ¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy? Cuando salgas al mediodía…

—Lee… —Lo frenó ella poniéndole una mano en el pecho. Sakura sintió que el corazón de él iba rapidísimo—. Lo siento mucho, pero… Creo que estoy empezando algo importante con alguien más y…

—No te preocupes, Sakura —Lee le sonrió. Aunque su sonrisa no era verdadera—. Lo entiendo. Espero que te vaya muy bien con eso.

—Gracias, Lee… Y lo siento, de verdad.

—No es problema —Lee se dirigió a Tenten hablando en chino—. Lo siento, Tenten, pero creo que iré a trabajar. Tú estás ocupada así que prefiero volver con tu padre…

Tras eso, se marchó.

Sakura se volvió hacia su amiga.

—¿Qué te dijo?

 _¡Oh! Dreams. Little dreams. Pequeños sueños. Dreams. Little dreams. Pequeños sueños._

Matsuri esperaba a Sari en la puerta de El Refugio, había quedado con ella en encontrarse allí. El sol la estaba matando, estaba muy ardiente y peligroso; pero su amiga no aparecía. Ya eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde y Matsuri estaba esperando desde hacía media hora. Sari no atendía el teléfono ni contestaba mensajes de texto y la castaña se estaba empezando a impacientar.

Doblando la esquina, aparecieron tres muchachos, todos de diferentes estaturas y de diferentes colores de cabello. El más alto era de pelo oscuro y piel pálida, el mediano de pelo plateado y el más bajo de pelo rojo y ojos aguamarina muy claros. Los tres la vieron y, el más alto y el más bajo, la saludaron alegremente.

Sai, Shin y Gaara llegaron frente a Matsuri.

—Hola, Matsu —Saludó Sai—. Él es mi hermano Shin, ella es una amiga: Matsuri —Presentó rápidamente.

—Hola, chicos.

—Un placer —Saludó Shin.

—¿Qué haces aquí, sola, en la puerta? —Preguntó Gaara intrigado, sonriéndole.

—Esperando a Sari —Contestó—. Pero no sé si va a poder venir. No logro comunicarme.

—Te vas a asar acá afuera —Le dijo el más jovencito de los tres—. Ven a esperarla adentro, con nosotros.

—¿En serio? ¿No voy a molestarlos? —Le preguntó ella al pelirrojo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—De ninguna manera, Matsu… Ven —Sai le tendió el brazo y Matsuri lo aceptó riendo.

Entraron los tres entre sonrisas, y al hacerlo, Ino los miró. Matsuri la saludó alegremente y Sai miró hacia donde la castaña saludaba. Su mirada se cruzó con la azul de Ino, y la desvió rápidamente.

Los cuatro se sentaron a una mesa y le pidieron a Tenten, que los había ido a atender, lo que querían beber.

—Kankuro está retrasado —Corroboró Gaara mirando su reloj de pulsera.

—Sí ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

—No lo creo —dijo Gaara poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Seguramente se habrá encontrado con alguna chica.

Matsuri rio.

—Ustedes los hombres son muy influenciables, cuando ven una mujer.

—No todos… —Se defendió Shin. Ella le sonrió.

—A ti porque te gustan los hombres —lo codeó su hermano.

—También las mujeres —volvió a defenderse. Matsuri se carcajeó y los contagió a los demás.

—Matsuri… —Susurró Gaara mientras Shin y Sai discutían de forma divertida en sus sitios— ¿Te parece si mañana nos volvemos a reunir aquí a la misma hora?

Ella le sonrió asintiendo, en el mismo instante que Sari y Kankuro entraban juntos, charlando, a la cafetería.


	32. Papá

_**Canción: I hate you, don't leave me, Demi Lovato.**_

 **-*Capítulo 32: Papá*-**

Sakura se había apresurado a cambiarse de atuendo, mientras que sus compañeras cerraban la cafetería. Sasuke debía pasarla a buscar en cualquier instante. Él la había invitado al cine, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no iba a un sitio así y menos con un muchacho. No sabía en qué podía terminar aquella salida, se sentía nerviosa e inquieta. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había salido de noche con un chico. Se avergonzaba de sólo pensar qué pasaría con Sasuke esa noche. La última vez él la había besado; y el calor de esos labios aún era sentido por Sakura en su boca.

Bajó las escaleras con las piernas blandas, creía que se podía caer. Estaba nerviosa. Ino le sonrió de forma coqueta, como solía ser, dándole apoyo, pero al mismo tiempo burlándose de su aspecto. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Sasuke apareció por el Refugio, aunque en esos minutos Ino se encargó de darle muchos consejos a Sakura y Karin se metió también en la conversación. Tenten se mantuvo al margen, pero riendo, de vez en cuando, por comentarios de las otras.

Cuando Sasuke llegó, Sakura se fue con él con el corazón latiéndole rápido; y su corazón no dejó de sonar potentemente en toda la película.

Al salir de allí, la cara de Sakura estaba más rosada que su cabello.

—¿Vamos a cenar? —preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca. La verdad era que no habían hablado mucho durante todo ese tiempo, durante el camino de ida al cine sólo se habían dado las buenas noches, después, todo se había puesto un poco tenso. Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa y Sasuke, para poder concretar su plan de una vez, la había dejado tranquila, para que se tranquilizase.

—¿A cenar? Sasuke… No quiero que gastes dinero en mí… Ya pagaste las entradas de la película.

—Sí, pero los pagué con descuento… Déjame invitarte a una hamburguesa, por lo menos.

—Bueno… está bien —Cedió Sakura sonriéndole con timidez.

Pidieron las hamburguesas, papas fritas y bebidas gaseosas en el patio de comidas y se sentaron a una mesa redonda después de que Sasuke las pagara.

—Me gustaría devolverte algo del dinero… —pidió Sakura en voz baja, mirándolo de forma vergonzosa. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro; Sasuke ya había comenzado a comer, pero Sakura seguía algo tensa. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una cita de esa forma… Por lo menos desde la escuela secundaria.

Él le dedicó una media sonrisa, medio bromista, medio pícara.

—Aceptaré que me devuelvas parte del dinero si, después de cenar, me dejas llevarte a otro sitio…

—¿A dónde? —Él se quedó en silencio, un buen rato, mirándola a los ojos, escudriñándola; parecía comprobar si era buena idea decirle a dónde la llevaría o si, por el contrario, debía esperarse más tiempo. Sakura empezó a ponerse nerviosa y, para evitar la mirada de su acompañante, bebió un largo sorbo de gaseosa.

—A un sitio más íntimo.

Sakura se puso tan roja como la sangre que fluía por su rostro. Estaba acalorada y había comenzado a sudar. La gaseosa que estaba bajando por su garganta en ese momento se atoró allí y ella empezó a toser.

—A… ¿A dónde?

—A un sitio en el que estemos solos, Saku… Pero no pasa nada si no te sientes lista —Su mirada oscura y penetrante no dejaba de perseguirla. Él estaba confiado, Sakura no estaba segura de nada, se sentía avergonzada, pero, para ser honesta con sí misma, se moría de ganas de concretar algo con ese chico tan perfecto.

Ino se lo había dicho… Karin se lo había dicho… Incluso Tenten se lo había dicho. Sakura era muy afortunada de tener detrás a un chico tan codiciado como Sasuke Uchiha. La joven rebuscó el su bolso y le tendió el dinero armándose de valor.

—Ten. Ya conoces mi respuesta —Bajó la mirada e intentó no volverlo a ver.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Sasuke y Sakura acabaron de comer y salieron a la calle en dirección a un hotel. Sakura nunca había entrado a uno de esos lugares y, no sólo se moría de vergüenza, de que alguien la viera entrar a ese sitio, sino que se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa por estar con aquel hombre de una forma tan íntima.

Si a Sakura le hubiesen avisado que se encontraría en esa situación con alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, ella no lo habría creído.

En cambio, Sasuke, no estaba nervioso, se sentía en su terreo; pero había algo que lo inquietaba y era que, después de aquello, según las reglas que él mismo se había puesto, no podría volver a verla, debería eliminarla de las redes sociales, bloquearla de su teléfono celular y dejar de pasar por la cafetería. Al menos, Sakura, no sabía dónde quedaba su casa ni conocía a su hermano, pero… A diferencia de lo bien que se sentía al divertirse con una chica para, futuramente, descartarla, sentía que con Sakura se sentiría como un idiota.

Tendría que seguir viendo a Karin aunque no se lo propusiese, cuando fuera a visitar a Suigetsu y, eso, era un problema si dejaba de ver a Sakura, puesto a lo íntimas que eran ambas. Eso no era todo… De alguna extraña forma, disfrutaba estar con esa pelirrosada tímida y agradable. Además, frecuentar la cafetería era algo que le agradaba como pocas cosas.

Entraron al hotel, Sakura, prácticamente temblando, Sasuke se dirigió a la recepción y rápidamente consiguió una habitación. El lugar era hermoso y estaba bastante vacío, algo que tranquilizaba a Sakura; sin embargo, las grandes vidrieras que había en lugar de ventanas la preocupaba, que alguien conocido la viera dentro de un hotel de amor sería algo completamente vergonzoso. Hubiera preferido ir a casa de Sasuke, pero no quería invadirlo y sabía que él vivía con su hermano. Tal vez no quería que Itachi se metiera en su vida privada.

Sasuke tomó a la incómoda Sakura de la mano, guiándola con dulzura escaleras arriba para guiarla a la habitación. El corto transcurso fue en silencio, las manos de la jovencita sudaban, pero Sasuke no parecía notarlo, o más bien, era muy discreto como para hacer algún comentario.

Sasuke entró al cuarto y le cedió el paso a Sakura, que, con cada paso que daba sentía su estómago saltar. Él cerró la puerta con una vuelta de llave y se apresuró a poner música suave para relajarla. La miró a los ojos.

—Sabes que nos podemos ir si no quieres… —dijo él mirándola de arriba abajo, tampoco era el plan obligarla a algo que no quisiera.

—No, no —Ella levantó las palmas. Si Ino o Karin se enteraba de que se había acobardado ante una situación así, le echarían una reprimenda. Era verdad que tenía que desestresarse un poco y divertirse. También era verdad que Sasuke ya había pagado la habitación, era demasiado tarde para echarse hacia atrás—. Estoy bien. Es sólo que estoy algo nerviosa, nunca había estado en un lugar así.

—No pasa nada —Él volteó y dejó sobre la enorme cama que había en el centro de la habitación las llaves de su casa, su billetera y su teléfono celular, además de su chaqueta. Luego, volvió a verla.

—¿Frecuentas mucho estos lugares? —Sakura se miró los pies incómoda, no quería saber la respuesta, pero él se comportaba tan cómodo en esa situación que resultaba un poco raro.

Cuando Sakura levantó la mirada, lo tenía muy cerca. Sasuke tomó a Saku por las mejillas y le dio un corto y casto beso en los labios.

—No tienes que ponerte incómoda. He venido un par de veces… Nunca fue nada serio, no necesitas saber más.

—Lo entiendo… —Él volvió a besarla y Sakura correspondió al beso, dejándose llevar.

Los dedos de Sasuke escarbaron por debajo de la ropa de Sakura hasta quitarle la blusa suavemente, a pesar de la pasión que Uchiha emanaba de su cuerpo, sus movimientos eran delicados y tiernos, como si pensara que Sakura podía romperse ante la menor brusquedad. Sakura no habló, disfrutó de los besos de él y de las caricias que le daba. Sasuke también se quitó la camiseta, parecía muy a gusto con esa situación. Sakura no compartía la comodidad, pero sí las ganas.

Después de que otras tantas prendas de ropa cayeran por los suelos y se recostaran de espaldas en la cama, los aires ya se habían suavizado bastante, y, aunque Saku seguía nerviosa, ya se había entregado más a la situación.

Sakura se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sasuke, mientras éste seguía acostado de espaldas en la cama. Él acarició la cintura de ella con dedos ágiles y a Sakura le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—L-lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa… —susurró Sakura poniendo las manos sobre el pecho trabajado de Sasuke. Todo él era más perfecto de lo que se imaginaba, no era musculoso, pero se notaba el ejercicio físico. Él se incorporó apenas, sentándose, aún con ella sentada sobre él, y rodeó la cintura de ella con sus dos brazos.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Saku… —Depositó un beso en el cuello de ella, de forma tierna y a la vez pícara.

—Lo sé… Es que nunca había hecho el amor con un chico al que apenas conozco….

A Sasuke le dio un escalofrío y las manos empezaron a sudarle. Quiso acariciarle la espalda, pero esta vez, sus dedos estaban torpes. Sintió cómo le saltaba el estómago y el corazón le iba más rápido. La calma había huido de él.

—¿Qué dices, Saku?

—Bueno… eso… —Ella no parecía haberse enterado del efecto que esas palabras habían tenido sobre él. Ella había dicho «hacer el amor», Sasuke sabía que las mujeres con las que salía eran tiernas, dulces, románticas y del tipo chapado a la antigua, pero nunca habían mencionado algo como eso. Él lo sabía en el fondo, pero oírlo de la propia boca de una de sus «víctimas» era muy desestabilizador. Sakura era hermosa.

—Y-yo… Saku… —Sin saber qué decir, empezó a comprender que tal vez no era buena idea hacerlo con ella; sin embargo, Sakura depositó un beso hambriento en sus labios y él ya no pudo resistirse más.

Pasaron una noche increíble y, por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke se quedó a dormir con una chica.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Al día siguiente, Sakura llegó al Refugio cerca de las ocho y diez de la mañana. Había despertado en un hotel abrazada por Sasuke Uchiha, completamente desnuda.

Ino, Karin y Tenten la esperaban en la puerta sin comprender el porqué del retraso de su amiga. Sin embargo, al verla llegar acompañada de Sasuke Uchiha, su enfado se transformó en sonrisa.

Todas entraron a trabajar y Sasuke se quedó a desayunar con ellas, completamente en silencio, algo incómodo.

Para el mediodía, Matsuri entró, acalorada en El Refugio y se dirigió a una mesa doble, vacía. Había quedado, el día anterior, en verse con Gaara en ese lugar. Después de que terminase con su novio, Matsuri, no se había sentido muy a gusto con nadie más. Es verdad que era una chica muy sociable, pero era la primera vez en meses que decidía vestirse de forma especial para un chico. Se había puesto un veraniego vestido de una pieza de color violeta intenso. Se lo había comprado para ir a la playa, el verano anterior con su familia y casi no lo había utilizado. No estaba muy segura de por qué se molestaba tanto en buscar ropa especial para un chico al que apenas conocía, pero Gaara no era tan malo como intentaba aparentar y, su compañía, le agradaba.

Gaara llegó a los pocos minutos y pidió unas limonadas para los dos y unos pastelitos. Pagó todo él.

—¿Cómo has estado? —saludo a su acompañante con una sonrisa. Sus ojos verde agua brillaban.

—Bien. Estoy pasando unas buenas vacaciones.

—Me alegro mucho, tuve que despistar a Kankuro para venir; estaba empecinado en salir conmigo.

Matsuri sonrió, algo avergonzada.

—No me hubiera molestado que viniera, fueron muy amables conmigo los tres —Contestó ella sin saber bien qué decir, Sai, Kankuro y Gaara se habían comportado como unos verdaderos caballeros.

—Pues a mí sí… Quería un rato para estar solo —Gaara bebió un sorbo de su limonada—, bueno, solo contigo.

Matsuri sintió la sangre subírsele a la cara y bebió, también, de su vaso para evitar mirarlo.

—¿Y cómo han ido las cosas con tu padre? —preguntó Gaara interesado mientras cortaba con una cucharilla, un trozo de su pastelito.

—Ah, mucho mejor. Nos hemos reconciliado a medias —explicó ella—; no puedo decir que las cosas vayan estupendamente, pero, al menos, nos estamos llevando bien. Está contento porque me he decidido por estudiar Ingeniería en la Universidad de Tokio, así que estaré cerca de casa y él dejará de preocuparse por mi futuro, al menos por un tiempo.

—Me alegro mucho —Él se llevó una porción de su refrigerio a la boca—. Ojalá mi padre dejara de molestarme, también.

Matsuri bebió otro sorbo, algo nerviosa.

—¿No piensas estudiar nada, Gaara?

—No soy bueno para esas cosas. Tal vez, me vaya mejor consiguiendo un empleo, directamente.

—Lo que te haga sentir cómodo…

—La sociedad está muy estresada últimamente… Todo mundo parece creer que una persona de veinte años tiene que tener su vida resuelta… Es verdad que hasta hace unos años, a esa edad, la gente tenía su propia casa, su trabajo estable y, algunos, hasta familia, pero las cosas han cambiado y los adultos no parecen entenderlo. Aún no sé qué hacer con mi vida.

Matsuri se encogió de hombros; estaba de acuerdo con Gaara, su padre también parecía pensar que, como ya era mayor de edad, tenía que saber todo sobe todo. Y ella no se sentía diferente a cuando tenía dieciséis o diecisiete años.

—¿Sabes? Tú me entiendes —dijo ella en voz baja—. Nunca he tenido amigos como tú.

—¿Como yo? Soy igual a cualquier persona.

—Claro que no, no sólo por los temas de conversación que tenemos. Nunca he hablado con nadie de temas como los que hablo contigo; pero no es el caso, eres diferente… Muy diferente a cualquier otra persona —Matsuri le sonrió divertida.

—Bueno, yo nunca he tenido una amiga como tú —Gaara le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo sí soy normal.

—Las chicas que se juntan conmigo visten de negro, escupen en público y se agreden físicamente si tienen algún conflicto; no eres como el resto de mis amigas.

—¿Y por qué te juntas con esa clase de gente? —Matsuri frunció el ceño; no era que le molestaran esas cosas por ser mujeres, era que le disgustaban de cualquier persona, independientemente de su sexo.

—Son las únicas personas que me toleran como soy —Gaara comió otro pedazo de su pastelillo, indiferentemente en porte.

—Yo también te tolero…

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos durante varios segundos, hasta que un niño en la cafetería, tiró una taza y el sonido los dispersó.

Ino salió del cuarto de baño con dolor de ovarios, los pechos hinchados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cruzó una mirada con Sakura para poder avisarle, sin palabras, que estaba cien por ciento confirmado que no sería madre. Finalmente, envió un mensaje de WhatsApp a Kiba para explicarle, sin detalles grotescos, la última buena noticia.

Kiba recibió el WhatsApp de Ino, estando en su casa recostado con Akamaru en la cama y, sin pensárselo dos veces, pegó un salto, se despidió de su perruno amigo y, sonriendo fieramente, se marchó a la cafetería para hablar con esa rubia sexy. No quería seguir manteniendo esa relación con ella, y estaba seguro de que ella no quería seguir manteniendo esa relación con él, pero, de todas formas, quería invitarla a un trago para celebrar.

Hizo el camino, en su enorme moto, tan rápido que ni recordó haberse subido al vehículo cuando ya había bajado.

Kiba estaba entrando a la cafetería cuando la chica nueva, de cabello castaño, empezó a buscar en el bolsillo de su oscuro pantalón, su teléfono celular que vibraba inquieto. La chica atendió el teléfono bajo la mirada inquisitiva del moreno; la cara de la nueva dependienta de El Refugio, se contorsionó al oír la voz del otro lado del celular, pasó de estar serena y agradable a tener una expresión de desagrado y casi de miedo.

La castaña miró sobre su hombro a Sakura que, sin comprender el gesto de la chica, le dijo con una sonrisa enorme que no había problema si quería hablar en privado.

Tamaki pasó apurada por un lado de Kiba, sonando la nariz hacia arriba y con aspecto compungido. Caminó a grandes zancadas por la acera hasta doblar en la esquina. Kiba, iba a dar un paso al frente para acercarse a Ino, cuando dudó, se dio la vuelta y salió tras esa jovencita de aspecto triste.

Kiba dobló a la esquina y divisó a la chica de pelo castaño, lloriqueando mientras sostenía el teléfono contra su oreja.

—¡No! —silencio— ¡No iré! —Otra vez hubo un silencio prolongado— …Por favor, déjame en paz. Eres horrible… —Silencio nuevamente—. La dejas en paz a ella, no te ha hecho nada.

La chica aspiró nuevamente por la nariz y se enjugó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

—Basta, por favor…

Kiba se acercó un paso, haciendo resonar su enorme bota militar sobre las baldosas y Tamaki lo miró, colgando el teléfono apresuradamente.

—Lo siento… —Susurró ella avergonzada quitándose las lágrimas saladas de las mejillas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí… perdona.

—¿Cómo era tu nombre?

—Tamaki…

Kiba se adelantó un paso más.

—Soy Kiba.

—Lo sé, te llevas bien con Ino… —Tamaki, nerviosa, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo nuevamente.

—Sí ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No, no…

—Pero alguien te ha tratado mal.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada… era mi padre.

Gaara salió de la cafetería sonriendo. Se la había pasado bien merendando y conversando con Matsuri, ella salió a su lado igual de contenta que él. Caminaron hasta la esquina de El Refugio y se detuvieron antes de cruzar la calle.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? —preguntó el pelirrojo con voz ronca. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con los oscuros de ella que brillaron esperanzados.

—Me gustaría mucho pero… viendo cómo están las cosas con mi padre, prefiero que no me vea llegar con un chico…

—Ya veo —Gaara, inquieto, guardó sus sudorosas manos en los bolsillos, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Lo siento…

—Sí, no es nada.

—¿Cómo están tus hermanos? —Preguntó ella queriendo quitarse de encima el peso de una conversación incómoda.

—Bien… Kankuro está como siempre y Temari… Bueno, creo que tuvo algún problema con su novio porque está poco habladora y se encierra mucho en su habitación.

Matsuri se miró los pies. Sabía bien cómo era el sentimiento de abandono al pelear con una pareja. Su exnovio la había lastimado, se había mofado de ella y la había dejado. Justo después terminaron la educación secundaria y Matsuri se vio cayendo en un abismo sin final. Sin saber hacia dónde dirigir su vida, sintiendo cómo poco a poco se alejaba de sus amigas y sin nadie que la comprendiera… Al menos, hasta ahora.

—Espero que todo mejore pronto para Tema…

—Sí, también yo.

—Bueno, gracias por todo Gaara. Fue muy amable de tu parte invitarme.

—Y te invitaré de nuevo ¿Qué te parece mañana? —Matsuri se tomó la propuesta por sorpresa, pero rápidamente ese aire sorpresivo fue transformado en euforia.

—Claro, me gustaría… —Matsuri se acercó y besó la mejilla de su acompañante que se puso tan rojo como la sangre, cosa que la chica pudo comprobar al alejarse de él—. Ya me voy.

—Sí… —Él se notaba avergonzado y nervioso—. Pero mañana no te libarás de mí, Matsu; te acompañaré hasta tu casa, así que puedes ir convenciendo a tu padre —Ella le sonrió resignada antes de irse hacia su casa. Gaara se quedó mirándola durante bastante tiempo, hasta que se perdió entre los edificios.

Shino llegó a la residencia Hyuga después de haber estado paseando por la plaza como un loco, dando vueltas en círculos y hablando solo, a los susurros, practicando qué decirle a Kiba. Sin embargo, no se sentía preparado para esa conversación con su mejor amigo a pesar de las insistencias de Hana. Después de haberlo pensado y repensado, mil veces, decidió que lo mejor era apoyarse en alguien de confianza que fuera amable con las palabras… Y sólo una persona estaba en su mente: Hinata.

Tocó el timbre y quien atendió a la puerta fue la hermana menor de su mejor amiga.

—¡Ey! El chico guapo —le dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Está tu hermana? —La seriedad de Shino era igual que siempre. Como si no sintiera emoción alguna.

—Sí… —Hanabi hizo una mueca de malestar y dejó entrar al chico a la sala para, después, ir a busca a su hermana mayor.

Hinata llegó a los pocos segundos en compañía de la pequeña de la familia.

—¡Shino! Qué sorpresa —Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo, a modo de saludo. Hanabi quedó más atrás mirando la escena— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ¿y tú? —Hinata se sentó en un sofá e invitó al visitante para que lo hiciera también.

Shino se sentó a su lado.

—Bien, me preocupa Kiba —Hinata lo miró inquisidora. La preocupación invadió sus aperlados ojos plateados.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Nada, aún… Pero tengo una noticia que darle y no sé cómo puede tomársela.

Hinata hizo silencio, esperando a que su amigo terminara de hablar, pero éste se movió inquieto en su sitio, cambiando de postura y de tema de conversación.

—¿Tú qué novedades tienes?

Las mejillas de Hina enrojecieron como basas calientes.

—Yo… y-yo he estado viendo mucho a Naruto últimamente. Sé que ustedes eran compañeros de clase en la escuela secundaria.

—Sí, así es. Naruto era un revoltoso problemático, a veces nos arrastraba a sus problemas, aunque nosotros no quisiéramos y nos sancionaban los profesores. Por eso Kiba es algo reacio al hecho de que te agrade estar con él; aunque Naruto no es una mala persona… Ni Kiba tampoco.

Hinata hizo silencio cuando Shino acabó su oración.

—Lo sé —contestó después de unos segundos de dubitativa espera—. Estoy saliendo con él ¿sabes? Me refiero a que, ahora, estamos juntos. Él es mi primer novio.

Shino se sorprendió por la noticia, aunque no por los sentimientos de Hinata, aunque, claro está, no lo demostró. Su rostro seguía con inexpresividad indiferente.

—Me alegro por ti, espero que les vaya bien.

—Gracias, Shino, yo también lo espero. Papá está contento —Hanabi, que había estado escuchando desde más lejos, se marchó de allí para darles intimidad. Aunque le habría gustado quedarse a ver a Aburame un rato más—, él siempre quiso que yo disfrutara más mi vida y creo que el tener una pareja es algo que aprueba enormemente… Pero, dime… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de Kiba? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Shino volvió a mover sus piernas y acomodó sus lentes negros sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Me dieron media beca para estudiar en una universidad europea, una licenciatura en biología marina.

La boca de Hinata formó una perfecta 'o', al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían tan grandes como sus párpados lo permitían.

—¡Eso es genial, Shino! Me alegro mucho por ti, no le ofrecen esas cosas a cualquiera.

—Lo sé… Me estuve replanteando por algún tiempo si ir o no… —Hinata hizo ademán de querer interrumpirlo, pero él habló más fuerte para evitarlo— Finalmente comprendí que, si no aprovechaba esto, ahora, probablemente no se repetiría. Sin embargo, me preocupa Kiba… Y Hana se la pasa diciéndome que tengo que decírselo cuanto antes.

—Es comprensible, Shino… Kiba ha sido tu mejor amigo desde hace años, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, él sabrá entenderlo.

—Sé que lo entenderá, pero él está pasando malos momentos… O, bueno, no es que sean terribles, pero sí está muy estresado. Y yo soy su único apoyo. Nunca tuvo tanta afinidad con nadie más que conmigo. Temo que se sienta perdido si me voy y lo dejo solo, ya sabes cómo es él, se lo tomará como algo personal… como una traición.

Otro silencio los separó durante unos instantes. Fue lo suficientemente largo como para incomodar, pero no tanto como para hartarlos.

—Shino… Sólo deberías comentárselo y ya… No será fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero cuanto más tiempo tengas para solucionar las cosas tras la noticia, más sencillo será para ambos. Si se lo dices justo cuando te vas a ir… no les alcanzarán las horas para asimilarlo.

—Hana me dijo lo mismo… Pero no sé cómo.

—Sólo confía en ti, amigo. Él sabrá entenderte.

Tamaki había vuelto a entrar a la cafetería, para seguir trabajando. Se había enjugado las lágrimas y había ingresado en compañía de Kiba, con el porte en alto, fingiendo que nada había pasado. Cuando Sakura se había acercado para preguntarle si todo iba bien, ella le había dicho que sí, que había llamado su familia desde otra ciudad y luego se había puesto manos a la obra, para seguir con sus labores.

Kiba se había sentado en una mesa, después de haber hablado con Ino brevemente; sus planes de festejo se habían visto desmoronados al oír parte de la conversación que Tamaki había tenido con su padre. Ésta lo había atendido en su mesa, le había llevado un batido frutal y unos bizcochos dulces y, ahora, él la estaba llamando con un brazo en alto para pedirle algo más. En realidad, lo que le ocurría era que quería sonsacarle alguna información extra, porque, a pesar de que era una desconocida, la preocupación iba en aumento al ver, de vez en cuando, entre trabajo y trabajo, como ella se llevaba las manos a la cara para limpiarse lágrimas que no soltaba. El resto de los, allí, presentes, no se enteraban del problema ya que no la habían visto discutir y llorar, pero no pasaba desapercibida para él.

Tamaki se acercó con andar veloz y se quedó parada a su lado. Él la miró desde debajo, sentado a su mesa, aferrando el alargado vaso vacío en el que antes había estado su batido.

—¿Quieres algo más, Kiba? —preguntó ella con voz seca y ronca por el disgusto, sin embargo, era confianzuda y agradable.

—Sí, quiero otro de estos —señaló su vaso y ella asintió. Llevó una mano hacia la mesa para tomarlo y Kiba la sujetó de la muñeca— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —Ella le sonrió para demostrarle que decía la verdad, aunque era una de las sonrisas más falsas que Inuzuka Kiba había visto en su vida—. Sólo era una discusión con mi padre, todos tenemos de esas ¿verdad? —La sonrisa hipócrita seguía en su rostro.

—No lo sé…

—¿No lo sabes?

—No, mi padre no… Él no está.

Ella desvaneció la sonrisa y toda la tristeza de su mirada invadió su rostro por completo. Kiba no dejó de sujetarla y, debido a eso, notó cómo la joven empezaba a temblar.

—Lo siento él... ¿Falleció?

—Sí, hace un año y medio —Contestó él poniéndose nervioso. Notó que su mano empezaba a sudar y que mojaba a la chica que lo atendía. La soltó, pero ella no se fue. Nunca había hablado del tema con nadie que no perteneciera a su familia, se sentía tonto de hacerlo—. Pero es verdad que los problemas de padres eran cotidianos en mi familia… Aunque no eran discusiones como tal.

—Las mías tampoco eran discusiones como tal —susurró la chica, haciéndose pequeña en su lugar. Kiba no sabía cómo podía seguir en pie, se veía débil y muy pálida, pero había adoptado esa forma en sólo unos segundos.

—¿A no?

—Eran más bien gritos de mi padre y… muchos problemas —Kiba asintió— ¿Por eso decidiste independizarte?

Ella asintió, aunque seguía con la vista castaña perdida en un punto fijo de la mesa, sin atreverse a mirarlo a él.

—Más bien me escapé —soltó una risa seca y sin gracia—. No quise soportar más, aquello.

—Eso suena a que era muy grave.

—Sí… —Lo miró por primera vez en un buen rato—. Él es alcohólico y no quiere hacer nada para mejorar. Al principio, los problemas eran debido a su salud: Mi madre y yo intentábamos convencerlo de que hiciera algún tratamiento o fuera a busca ayuda; después, esa problemática fue menor, empezó a violentarse y a agredirnos físicamente… Y todo se fue a la mierda —A pesar de su voz casi inaudible, Kiba entendió cada palabra—. Así que llamé a mi abuela y… me fui de allí, sin dinero, sin nada…

—Lo entiendo, incluso vivir en la nada era mejor para ti que seguir enfrentándote a esa realidad día a día.

—Sí… —Se miraron brevemente.

—A ambos nos tocaron malos padres —Él le sonrió. No era una sonrisa sincera, pero tampoco era triste, como la que ella había estado utilizando.

—¿También a ti?

—Casi no lo conocí… Mi padre murió en la cárcel.

Cuando el anochecer cayó sobre Tokio, las chicas se dispusieron a cerrar El Refugio. Tamaki y Tenten se fueron primeras que el resto, la china hablando sobre cómo se había adaptado al trabajo y a la ciudad. Ino decidió quedarse un rato más a acosar a Sakura con preguntas sobre Uchiha Sasuke; en una situación normal, Karin también se hubiera quedado, pero se encontraba cansada y prefirió retirarse para dormir temprano.

Karin caminó de forma aburrida, con aires perezosos, hasta llegar a la esquina de su casa, donde divisó, curiosamente, que salía luz por la puerta abierta de su casa y que un tumulto de gente estaba reunido, allí. Primero pensó que, tal vez, su madre había invitado a sus tíos y primo a cenar, hacía tiempo que Kushijo Uzumaki no organizaba una comida familiar, pero al ir adelantándose comprobó que las personas en la calle eran tres y que estaban haciendo mucho alboroto.

Avanzó un poco más, pero aún, tomando su distancia. Algunas vecinas curiosas estaban asomadas por las ventanas de sus casas, y otras, más desvergonzadas mantenían las puertas de sus residencias abiertas para contemplar mejor.

Nagato estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con un hombre desconocido y su madre, lloriqueaba refugiándose detrás de su hijo varón. El hombre allí parado, le estaba dando la espalda a Karin, pero de todas formas se lo notaba acalorado. No tanto como Nagato, pero sí estaba nervioso y enfadado.

—¡Déjanos en paz! No tienes ningún derecho —Escuchó Karin a su madre, la voz de la pelirroja mayor era temblorosa. Karin no había visto así a su mamá nunca en la vida, por esa misma razón Nagato se veía tan enfurecido. Él tampoco se sentía bien viendo a su madre en ese estado.

—¡Al contrario, Kushijo! Sí tengo derecho —La voz de ese hombre, de pelo oscuro, era grave y autoritaria.

—Vete de aquí o llamaré a la policía —Nagato habló fuerte y claro—. Mi madre ya te dijo que no quiere verte ¿lo entiendes?

Karin dio otro paso, casi en automático, sin pensarlo absorta en lo que ocurría con sus familiares. El hombre desconocido miró sobre su hombro al sentir el sonido de las pisadas tras su espalda. Dos ojos carmesíes, se fundieron con su mirada.

—¡Karin, entra a la casa! —Tras el alarido acuoso de su madre, Karin se quedó petrificada en su lugar. No entendía qué tan atemorizada podía estar para ordenarle aquello en ese tono.

—¿Karin? —El hombre la miró aún más intrigado que antes. Su semblante duro se desvaneció al decir aquel nombre. La joven Uzumaki lo miró sin comprender— Karin… Soy…

—¡Ya cállate imbécil! Tú no eres nadie, vete de aquí —Volvió a gritar Nagato. Kushijo soltó un quejido adolorido. Un dolor meramente emocional.

El hombre hizo oídos sordos nuevamente.

—Karin, me llamo Ryu Kametsu… ¿Oíste de mí? —No, Karin no había oído de él, pero le bastaba ver la expresión de su familia para saber que no era nada bueno. Queriendo hacer caso a su madre dio un paso más, pero en seguida notó que no quería pasar por al lado de ese hombre. Era probable que no la dejara meterse en su habitación debido a la forma en la que estaba plantado en la puerta de su casa; así que Karin dio media vuelta, aunque el hombre fue rápido y la tomó de un brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —Habló por vez primera ella.

—Déjame decirte quien soy.

—No necesito saberlo, me basta con ver cómo están ellos… —Ella no quería saberlo, porque su corazón ya se lo había dicho y no se sentía agradable.

—¡Suéltala, ahora mismo! —Escuchó Karin a su hermano, como si hubiera hablado a kilómetros de distancia, lejano.

Una música pop empezó a oírse a lo lejos, Karin no sabía de dónde salía, pero le resultaba cercana y lejana a la vez.

—Déjame…

—Karin, soy tu padre.

—¡DÉJAME! —Con lágrimas en los ojos, cayendo silenciosas por sus mejillas, logró soltarse del agarre de aquel desconocido y avanzó, corriendo, con piernas temblorosas hacia la casa de los Hozuki. Meiko Hozuki tenía la puerta abierta, la había abierto pocos segundos antes al percatarse de los gritos que se oían en su vereda. La música salía de ahí, _I hate you, don't leave me_ de Demi Lovato— ¡Meiko! —Exclamó Karin pidiéndole ayuda, la rechoncha mujer de cabellos albinos la abrazó como si se tratara de una hija perdida y Karin lloró en su hombro durante algunos segundos.

Cuando Ryu Kametsu empezó a caminar hacia la pelirroja, Meiko se desprendió de ella y le hizo una seña para que entrara a su casa. Karin se apresuró a adentrarse en la residencia de sus vecinos mientras escuchaba cómo la señora Hozuki detenía al hombre en la puerta.

Karin subió dos escalones sintiendo que sus piernas eran de plomo, se sentía mareada y perdida. No tenía noción de en qué sitio se encontraba y sólo volvió en sí cuando escuchó la voz de Suigetsu a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué lloras? —El muchacho miró a su madre, terminó de bajar las escaleras y volvió la cabeza hacia Karin nuevamente— ¡Ve a mi habitación! Quédate ahí todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Karin siguió subiendo las escaleras, hacía años que no se adentraba tanto en esa casa, sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Suigetsu, pero la última vez que había entrado en ella tenía unos siete u ocho años. Mientras terminaba de subir la escalera escuchó cómo su vecino echaba a los gritos a ese hombre que decía ser su padre.


	33. Alguien a quien conocer

**Canción de hoy: Sweet childe of mine/ Guns and roses**

 **-*Capítulo 33: Alguien a quién conocer*-**

No supo en qué momento se durmió, solamente, a la mañana siguiente recordaba haberse dormido sola, en la cama de Suigetsu, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Karin se despertó con el sonido de la alarma de su teléfono celular, a las seis y media de la mañana, atolondrada, notó que no se encontraba en soledad. Suigetsu estaba dormido a su lado, babeaba por las comisuras de la boca, roncaba y su primera impresión al verlo, fue que era desagradable. Al apagar el despertador y notarlo más claramente, en lugar de parecerle asqueroso le pareció tierno. Estaba sin camiseta, vestido con sus pantalones de jean; no se había cambiado para dormir, también tenía puesto el calzado. Sus músculos eran fibrosos por el ejercicio, se veía como esculpido en mármol. Pálido y bello. Con la piel erizada por sus pensamientos, por el sueño, por su preocupación, se levantó de la cama, se pasó la mano por la cara y tomó de la mesita de noche sus anteojos.

La habitación no se veía como la recordaba, y tampoco como la imaginaba. La habitación de Suigetsu, cuando eran niños, la última vez que Karin había estado ahí, estaba pintada de celeste pastel y tenía posters de _Hot Wheels_. Recordaba que la cama estaba alejada de la ventana, porque el niño tenía miedo de que un monstruo entrara por ésta mientras dormía y, en lugar de una mesa de noche, tenía un baúl de juguetes cuadrado sobe el cual apoyaba un velador. Velador que tenía que depositar sobre el suelo cada vez que quisiera abrir el contenedor de juguetes. En la imaginación de Karin, la habitación de Suigetsu, en la actualidad, olía mal y estaba forrada de carteles con mujeres semidesnudas; pero, al parecer, su vecino no era tan inmaduro como ella creía.

La habitación, ahora, tenía la cama pegada a la ventana… La ventana que daba justo a su ventana, a la ventana de Karin. La mesita de noche estaba repleta de revistas de deportes, tenía una lámpara y un lapicero. Había una alfombra en el suelo, una que Karin estaba pisando en ese momento, había un ropero pequeño que tenía ropa saliendo para afuera de los cajones, también había zapatillas deportivas en el suelo, diferentes pares de diferentes calzados. También había un escritorio con libros, documentos, un ordenador y una agenda electrónica. Karin miró rápidamente en redondo y, sin despertar a su acompañante, salió al pasillo y caminó a grandes pasos, con cara de dormida, hasta el baño de la planta alta. El cuarto, pequeño, tenía la puerta abierta y unos alaridos divertidos salían de allí. Karin se asomó y dos pares de ojos la miraron, dejando las discusiones matutinas de lado.

—Epa… —Mangetsu sonrió de forma burlona— ¿Qué hace nuestra vecinita acá?

—¿Dormiste con Suigetsu? —Preguntó Kisame sonriente. Ambos estaban en calzoncillos, preparándose para sus respectivas responsabilidades. Kisame tenía crema de afeitar en toda la barbilla y Mangetsu sonreía con dentífrico en la boca.

—Sí —contestó Karin entrando al baño con los dos hermanos, se quitó los anteojos, los colgó en la camiseta de El Refugio, que llevaba puesta desde el día anterior, y se lavó en el lavabo, ignorando a los hermanos que se reían a sus espaldas.

—Vaya, vaya… Nuestra vecinita se anda revolcando con nuestro hermanito…

—Sí, fue _muuuy_ divertido —Les siguió el juego Karin, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No te acostaste con él ¿verdad? —Preguntó Kisame afeitándose detrás de la pelirroja.

—No, sólo me permitió dormir en su cama… Por un problema familiar, no sean idiotas ¿Cuándo Suigetsu y yo nos llevamos bien? —Volteó a ver a los hermanos y se puso las manos en la cintura.

—Bueno, ustedes discuten mucho, pero Suigetsu se desvive por ti —La enfrentó Mangetsu escupiendo el dentífrico en el lavabo.

—Ya. Es que el pobre es idiota —Karin tomó un desodorante masculino de bolilla y lo utilizó antes de salir al pasillo, de nuevo, y bajar las escaleras, dispuesta a irse a trabajar.

Ino llegó a El Refugio algo confundida, Karin no había pasado por ella como era costumbre los últimos días y, al llegar a la cafetería, notó que ésta estaba cerrada. Era extraño que Sakura no se hubiera levantado a tiempo; no habían tenido ocasión de hablar sobre la pasional noche que la pelirrosada había pasado con Uchiha Sasuke, pero Ino suponía que no podría haber sido eso lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, a la joven, a tal punto de olvidarse de trabajar.

Mirando hacia los lados, a la expectativa, Ino empezó a creer que, tal vez, habían decidido no abrir por algo ese día y, ella, no se había enterado. Iba a empezar a caminar hacia su casa nuevamente cuando, al voltear, se llevó por delante un pecho flacucho, aunque bastante más alto que ella, que sostenía documentos entre los brazos, los cuales salieron a volar con el viento.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la rubia empezando a juntar, de a poco, los documentos esparcidos por el suelo. El muchacho, a su lado, se acuclilló también para ayudarla.

—No es nada —Ino sólo podía ver sus manos, rápidas y ágiles, juntando los papeles. Eran manos muy pálidas.

La rubia levantó la cabeza, el joven de oscuro cabello y oscuros ojos no la miraba. El corazón se le detuvo una milésima de segundo al comprobar que era Sai, pero tan rápida como siempre, como si eso no la afectara, siguió juntando. Eran hojas de vida.

Ino se levantó del suelo con varias de éstas entre sus brazos, apretados a su camiseta amarilla de trabajo y Sai, con otros tantos documentos en agarrados, tendió una mano para que la rubia le entregara los demás.

—Gracias —dijo el joven al tener, de nuevo, todos los documentos en sus manos.

—¿Estás buscando trabajo? —Preguntó ella interesada.

—Sí… —Hubo un silencio horrible, parecía que la conversación no iba a terminar así que, Ino, volvió a hablar.

—Escuché que… tienes problemas, en tu casa… familiares… —Su voz sonó queda y baja.

—Tenía… Me fui de allí —Corroboró él.

—Ah ¿Te independizaste?

—Amm… Algo así… Mi hermano y yo nos fuimos de casa…

—Entiendo… Suena más delicado de lo que creí… —Ino le palmeó torpemente el hombro. Se sentía nerviosa, no tenía su típica confianza, él seguía intimidándola, aunque no de la misma forma que al comienzo—. Espero que todo mejore…

—Gracias, Ino…

—Y la-lamento… haber… haberte ahuyentado en esa fiesta ¿sabes? Estaba un poco nerviosa, yo no soy así… —Ella miró hacia el suelo, pero pudo sentir cómo él se ponía rígido en su sitio.

—No, eso fue mi culpa… Yo era un desconocido y te besé… Es normal que reaccionaras así, lo lamento.

—¡No, no es normal! —Ella se animó a verlo a los ojos, nuevamente— Bueno… Quiero decir: Era una fiesta, todos hemos besado a muchas personas en fiestas y… no debería haberte alejado de esa forma, fue algo inocente, sólo que yo lo comprendí muy tarde… Lo lamento, Sai, te juzgué mal… Por alguna razón… me dabas miedo.

Él sonrió divertido y a Ino le dio un salto el estómago. No parecía ofendido, al contrario, parecía sentirse feliz.

—Me alegro de que ya no te dé miedo… —No desvaneció su sonrisa. Una sonrisa rara pero que, por primera vez, a la rubia le pareció sincera— Y siento haberte asustado.

—Bien, Sai ¿Qué te parece si vienes esta tarde a la cafetería y celebramos este nuevo modo de empezar, con un batido? ¡La casa invita!

—Me encantaría… —Cerraron el pacto con un apretón de manos y, luego, el muchacho siguió su camino por la ciudad.

En ese momento un sonido metálico provocó que Ino se sobresaltara y, al mirar atrás, notó que Sakura estaba abriendo la pequeña puertecita de la persiana de metal que tapaba las ventanas de la cafetería.

—¡Saku! —Ino entró rápidamente— ¿Te quedaste dormida o yo llegué demasiado temprano? —Sakura se encogió de hombros y empezó a hacer todo de forma muy rápida, con prisa, mientras Tenten entraba por la puerta detrás de la rubia— Hola, Tenten…

—Hola, estaba algo lejos Ino, no quería interrumpir tu charla con ese chico —Sakura giró a ver a su amiga.

—¿Chico? ¿Qué chico?

—Sai… Lo sé, te sonará raro, pero me he sentido mal después de lo de la fiesta… Lo prejuzgué y… me lo encontré, charlamos, parece decente y lo invité a tomar algo a modo de reconciliación. No les molesta ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, Ino —Sakura empezó a reponer el cambio en la caja registradora. Estaba seria y con aspecto perdido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Fue Tenten quien preguntó, adelantándose a Ino, que quería formular la misma pregunta.

—Nada… Es… —La joven cerró la caja y caminó a grandes zancadas para limpiar las mesas— ¡Es Sasuke! ¿Saben? No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere… Parece tan bueno y agradable, interesado en mí. Me lleva a comer, a pasear… Y… Desaparece.

—¿Desaparece? ¿Cómo que desaparece? —Ino tomó un hombro de Sakura para obligarla a dejar de trabajar y a mirarla a ella y a Tenten a la cara.

—O sea… Ustedes ya saben que yo… —Sakura echó un rápido vistazo a la escalera que daba hacia su casa— _estuve_ con él. Después de eso me trajo a trabajar, desayunó conmigo en El Refugio y se fue, y… No contesta mis mensajes y tampoco ha intentado comunicarse él. Sé que sólo ha pasado un día y sé que, tal vez, me esté volviendo paranoica, pero ¿No se supone que después de algo tan especial como… bueno, como _estar_ con alguien, se debe pasar a algo más?

—Bueno, según la relación y el chico en cuestión ¿no? Pero con Sasuke… Sí, yo creo que sí… —Ino abrazó rápidamente a su amiga, para hacerle entender que tenía su apoyo— Seguramente él esté algo ocupado y nada más… Ten paciencia y no lo apabulles.

—Está bien, Ino, no quiero molestarlo, tampoco le envié tantos mensajes, pero creí que esto iba a seguir, al menos un poco más…

—Mira, Saku —Interfirió Tenten—, Sasuke no parece la clase de chico que está con una chica la deshecha… Ya viste que vino hasta aquí varias veces, los acompañó a la casa de campo, fue agradable. Te trajo a trabajar después de esa noche. Saku… Tal vez sólo no pudo comunicarse contigo. Dale un poco más de tiempo.

—Sí, lo sé… Tienes razón… Es que me puse nerviosa y… —Karin entró tambaleándose por la puerta. Tenía un aspecto cansado y demacrado, la camiseta estaba arrugada— ¿Karin? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué te pasa? —Tenten se acercó a la pelirroja que parecía drogada. Ésta se sentó en uno de los taburetes y se puso las manos en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no pasaste por mí? —Preguntó Ino preocupada— ¿Estás bien?

—No dormí en casa. Estoy algo… cansada.

—¿Por qué no dormiste en tu casa? —Tenten se apoyó en el hombro de la pelirroja mirándola con preocupación.

—Me escapé por una noche… Había mucho alboroto en casa… Ellos… Nagato y mamá discutían con… con… un tipo.

Sakura se adelantó hacia Karin.

—¿Quién?

—Un tipo que dice ser mi padre.

Temari despertó entre sus sábanas con ojeras y baba en la almohada. Había estado durmiendo mal por culpa de ese perezoso Shikamaru Nara. Después de esa linda noche, las cosas se habían vuelto un poco raras; él le había enviado mensajes de WhatsApp para seguir con el plan, pero en ningún momento había hablado de lo que había pasado entre ellos, ni de nada en relación con esa noche. Él esquivaba el tema y ella no sabía cómo sacarlo a flote, ni si quería hacerlo. Tal vez era mejor seguir como estaban, con el plan, la relación falsa y todo eso. Era notable que él no estaba interesado en ella y ella no estaba segura de estar interesada en él.

Aunque el corazón se le derritiera cada vez que recibía un mensaje de su parte y aunque, cada vez que sus ojos cansados la miraban, le traspasaban el alma; Temari no estaba segura de nada.

Se levantó de mal humor, se visitó rápidamente, con un vestido veraniego de color lila. No le quedaba de forma femenina pero tampoco le importaba. Nunca había estado muy interesada por la moda y, de hecho, era bastante agresiva y seria como para interesarse alguna vez por eso. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió con su típica máscara; esa de niña adorable y simpática que utilizaba todos los días al salir de su habitación. Esa que se había colocado el día de la muerte de su madre y que había utilizado durante años, cada vez que tenía a alguien cerca. Eso de ser ella misma no le parecía buena idea. Porque ella era terrible para socializar, era violenta para expresarse, era recta, estructurada y mandona; si ya le costaba acercar gente con su carácter ficticio, mucho más le costaría hacerlo con el verdadero.

Si Shikamaru no quería acercarse a ella, creyendo que era una chica agradable y divertida, menos querría hacerlo si se enteraba de que, en realidad, era una versión joven y moderna de su madre.

 _«Temari, mamá te invita a almorzar ¿Paso por ti?»_ Shikamaru le había dejado ese mensaje. Temari pasó saliva mientras bajaba las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas y el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su hermano menor que estaba vestido de forma diferente y perfumado, y se estaba yendo de la casa.

—¿A dónde va? —Preguntó Temari viendo a su otro hermano. El castaño estaba tendido de espaldas sobre el sofá.

—Seva a ver con una chica.

—¿Con Matsu?

—Sí…

Temari sonrió de forma pícara mirando a la puerta. Tomó aire y coraje a la vez. No podía huir de quien se suponía era su novio.

—Bien, yo iré a almorzar a casa de Shikamaru.

Kankuro suspiró ofuscado, a sabiendas de que se quedaría solo con su padre.

La cafetería ya había cerrado después de su turno matutino cuando Gaara llegó a la puerta. Matsuri ya lo estaba esperando. Estaba hermosa, se había puesto algo de rímel y brillo en los labios y llevaba una falda corta que dejaba al descubierto sus escuálidas piernas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te hice esperar? —preguntó, el pelirrojo a modo de saludo, llegando hasta donde estaba ella, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

—No mucho, la verdad…

—¿Vamos?

—¿A dónde? —Matsuri lo miró extrañada, pero él no contestó, sólo le sonrió de forma divertida antes de tomarla de la muñeca y arrastrarla por la calle.

—Ya verás…

—Gaara…

—Tranquila… Confía en mí.

—¡Vamos, Karin! Mira… sólo… no te digo que estés a solas con él, pero ese hombre… —Suigetsu miró a su vecina con intensidad. Ella estaba confundida, apoyada contra una pared. Él la había ido a buscar después de su trabajo por petición de varias personas. En la mañana sus hermanos habían ido a vacilarlo por haber dormido con Karin, después de que él les explicara lo ocurrido empezaron a molestarlo para que fuera a hablar con ella. Más tarde, Kushijo Uzumaki se había acercado a su casa para preguntar por Karin y había atendido Suigetsu, la mujer, desesperada, le había pedido al peliblanco que buscara a su hija y que le pidiera disculpas de su parte por haberle ocultado, todo ese tiempo, a su padre. Dos horas después, Nagato, había acudido a pedirle disculpas por el alboroto pasado; le había explicado algunas cositas más. Finalmente, su madre, Meiko Hozuki, se había acercado para decirle que todo el mundo tenía derecho a conocer su identidad.

—Tú no sabes nada, Suigetsu.

—¡Es que no te estoy pidiendo que lo quieras, Karin! Ese hombre es… Es una mierda y todo lo que quieras, pero ¿No crees que tiene derecho a réplica? Él te quiere conocer, tal vez esté arrepentido… ¿No tienes ganas de saber quién es tu padre?

—¡Claro que tengo ganas! Yo… yo no sé lo que quiero… No sé lo que necesito, no sé lo que es bueno y lo que es malo ¿Entiendes?

—No.

Karin revoleó los ojos y tomó a Suigetsu de su camiseta estampada.

—Mira, Suigetsu… Esto es más complicado de lo que crees… Yo no quiero ver a ese hombre, pero al mismo tiempo quiero conocer a mi padre.

Suigetsu tomó las manos de Karin con suavidad y las bajó, haciendo que ésta dejara de atrapar su camiseta. Acarició sus dedos con dulzura, acto que a Karin la puso muy nerviosa.

—Karin, tu madre me dio su número de teléfono… ¿Quieres llamarlo?

—Mamá no quiere que me comunique con él.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza sin soltar las manos de su vecina.

—Ella, anoche estaba abatida y… preocupada, nerviosa, exaltada… Por la presencia de este hombre, Karin… Hoy hablé con ella. Tenía miedo de que volviera a meterse en su vida como lo hizo —Suigetsu hizo un gesto de hastío por tener que contar toda la historia—, según Nagato me contó después, dos veces antes… Y, ahora, ella quiere que le des una oportunidad, si es lo que deseas… Y sino… Bueno, es tu elección, Karin.

—Tengo miedo, Suigetsu —Karin apretó sus manos. Él asintió con la cabeza, penetrándola con sus ojos violetas, como si la mirara directamente al alma.

—Lo entiendo, pero no voy a dejarte sola.

—Llámalo tú… —Karin se alejó, cortando el contacto y empezando a caminar por la vereda abrazándose a sí misma. Las chicas le habían dado privacidad y se habían quedado dentro de la cafetería, mientras que Suigetsu y ella habían salido a hablar a la desierta y muy calurosa acera.

—Está bien… ¿Qué le digo?

—Que lo espero en media hora en el restaurante del centro… Que lo esperamos —Miró a Suigetsu a los ojos y se acercó a él, despacio. Él tomó su teléfono celular, buscó el contacto en su agenda y llamó. Karin se colocó a su lado, inquieta y nerviosa, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Hola? —Habló Hozuki. Karin se quedó petrificada como una estatua— ¿Con Ryu Kametsu? Sí, mi nombre es Suigetsu Hozuki… Nos vimos anoche —Esperó a que contestaran del otro lado— Sí, ese… Yo… —Otra pausa, Karin se aferró al brazo atlético de su vecino y se sonrojó—. Karin está conmigo y… vamos a… ¿Qué? —Suigetsu miró a Karin con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era una sonrisa estúpida y divertida, como si estuviera por jugarle una broma pesada de esas que solía jugarle—. Sí… Sí, soy su novio… —Karin lo golpeó despacio en el hombro y se alejó de él, unos centímetros—. Queremos encontrarnos contigo en el Restaurante del Viejo Loto en media hora ¿Puedes?... Bien. Ahí estaremos. Hasta ahora —El joven colgó la llamada y miró a la pelirroja con afecto— ¿Vamos? —Le tendió una mano.

Karin miró hacia atrás, con angustia, con recelo, con desconfianza, con miedo. Echó una mirada hacia donde sus amigas almorzaban, tranquilas, en la intimidad de la cafetería; pensando que se estaba arriesgando, que ella no sabía nada de ese hombre. No sabía quién era, él nunca la había querido. Miró a Suigetsu, firme a su lado, dispuesto a ayudarla.

—Sí… Sí, vamos —Karin tendió su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de Suigetsu, que se infló con orgullo y empezó a avanzar por la vereda, con Karin de la mano, sin soltarse.

Gaara y Matsu llegaron a un parque, en los suburbios de Tokio; seguían en un ámbito urbano, pero la vegetación era más notable. Matsuri había subido, guiada por su pelirrojo amigo, a un autobús que los había conducido kilómetros al sur. El parque era enorme, tenía una gran cantidad de césped y árboles, pero también había unas rampas de cemento, para bicicletas y tablas de skate.

—¿Qué es este lugar? Es hermoso… —Matsuri se sentó en la rampa que estaba desocupada. En ese sitio, la sombra daba perfectamente y el calor no se sentía tanto.

—Aquí nos juntábamos con unos amigos a… beber algo y fumar.

—Oh… —Matsuri miró a Gaara, con una expresión de decepción, éste sonrió burlón mientras se sentaba su lado— ¿Fumas?

—Hace tiempo que no…

Matsuri se agarró las piernitas y miró hacia los lados. El lugar era precioso.

—¿Y qué hacemos? Pensé que íbamos a comer…

—Sí, vamos a comer —Gaara sacó de su mochila un envase plástico con varios sándwiches dentro y se los tendió a su compañera, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia una máquina expendedora para sacar dos bebidas gaseosas en lata. Al acercarse, le tendió una a Matsuri que se lo había quedado viendo embelesada. Gaara tenía algo diferente, sus pantalones eran anchos y oscuros, su camisa de botones, de mangas cortas, era gris topo con cuadros blancos, su cabello pelirrojo estaba despeinado, sus botas militares eran oscuras y sus ojos verdes eran lo más hipnotizante que había visto en su corta vida. Gaara volvió a sentarse a su lado mientras abría su lata y se dedicaba a beber el contenido.

—¿Cómo vas con tu padre? —Preguntó Gaara.

—Bien. Él no es un ogro… sólo, a veces le cuesta comprenderme. Mamá lo tiene controlado —rio Matsu con humor.

—Me alegro, entonces… Porque, no sé si recuerdas, pero… ayer te prometí que hoy te acompañaría a tu casa.

—Gaara… yo no sé si… sea buena idea.

—No importa si es buena idea o no… Te lo dije y soy un hombre de palabra.

—Tranquila, cariño, todo estará bien —Naruto le dedicó una amplia y enorme sonrisa a su novia que estaba aferrada a su mano, con los dedos entrelazados. Hinata estaba vestida con una blusa lila y una falda de jean hasta las rodillas, se había puesto algo de rímel y rubor en las mejillas. Estaban parados frente a la casa de Naruto, donde, por insistencia de Kushina, de forma muy precipitada, iban a formalizar. Naruto apretó más fuerte la mano de la dulce chica que tenía frente a él, ella estaba muy nerviosa, aunque decidida. Él estaba consciente de que era su primer novio.

—Lo sé… lo sé…

—Mi familia es muy informal y divertida, no te preocupes… El problema va a estar cuando tenga que ir formalmente a tu casa… —El rubio disminuyó un poco su sonrisa—. Eso sí asusta.

—Pero, Naruto, si papá ya te conoce y… le caes muy bien… La cena que está organizando es a modo de celebración…

—Ya lo sé, hermosa. Pero quiere invitar a tus tíos y primos y… Me parece un poco… —Naruto miró hacia el suelo incómodo— apresurado.

—Ellos también van a caerte bien —Hinata, con su mano libre, acarició la mejilla de Naruto con dulzura, para darle ánimos. Ánimos que ella no tenía—. Mi prima, Shion, es como una hermana para mí. Mi primo Neji es aún más cercano, y tú lo conoces… Y mis tíos, son muy buenas personas. La hermana de mi mamá y su marido siempre fueron muy unidos… Perdimos algo de contacto cuando mamá murió, pero, reuniones así de importantes son una excusa perfecta para vernos, así que… Me agrada la idea de que los conozcas —Ella le sonrió y él supo que era importante para Hinata esa parte de su familia. Él asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Se separaron y entraron a la casa pequeña, a comparación de la de Hinata. Era una casa acogedora bajo la mirada aperlada de la jovencita. No había nadie en la sala, aunque eso duró poco. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, Kushina, salió de la cocina hecha un torbellino de energías.

—¡Aaaaaaay, al fin! ¡Mi nuera! —Minato salió detrás de su esposa con una sonrisa graciosa en el rostro, caminando mucho más despacio que su mujer, que se lanzó a los brazos de Hinata como si la conociera de toda la vida. Su larga cabellera roja se fundió, por breve tiempo, con la larga negra azulada de Hinata— La famosa Hinata, estoy tan contenta de conocerte, cariño. Naruto dijo que eras un ángel, ahora lo entiendo… ¡Eres tan linda! —La mujer se alejó un poco de ella para verla a la cara y analizarla. La jovencita estaba completamente roja.

—H-hola… —Los ojos blancuzcos de Hinata fueron del rostro risueño de Kushina, que la seguía apresando entre sus brazos, hasta el rostro alegre de Minato que era tan hermoso como su hijo, pero más maduro— E-es un gusto conocerlos.

—No estés nerviosa, linda —Le sonrió Kushina de forma maternal apretándola contra sí de nuevo, aunque por menos tiempo, para luego alejarse y situarse a un lado de su marido. Naruto caminó y abrazó a su novia con un solo brazo.

—Tranquila, cielo —Le susurró amorosamente, conduciéndola despacio hasta la cocina.

—S-sí, tranquila… Estoy tranquila.

Karin y Suigetsu estaban sentados en una mesa para cuatro, esperando a una tercera persona. El restaurante estaba casi vacío, Suigetsu había pedido una pizza napolitana para que su vecina y él almorzaran, pero ella no había probado bocado. A su lado, Karin, se movía inquieta, retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo y pateaba el piso, de vez en cuando. Suigetsu engullía la tercera porción de pizza mirándola ansioso, aunque no tanto como ella.

—Ey, Kari… Tranquila —Suigetsu estiró una aceitosa mano hasta la de su vecina para darle apoyo, pero ella, al notar la cantidad de residuos que tenía, debido a la comida, la alejó bruscamente para limpiarse con una servilleta. Él, nervioso, miró en derredor para asegurarse de que ese tipo iría. La gente del restaurante había puesto algo de música de fondo, _Sweet Child of Mine_ , empezó a sonar de fondo—. Ahí viene.

Karin dio vuelta la cabeza como una lechuza y, lejos de ponerse más tranquila, empezó a sudar y a preocuparse más. Miró rápidamente la mesa y no levantó la vista. El hombre de grueso cabello oscuro y ojos escarlata se sentó frente a ella. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, como si tuviera ganas de largarse a llorar. Karin se quitó los anteojos para fregarse los ojos, los sentía hinchados e inútiles.

—Hola… —Saludó el hombre, notablemente afectado—. Lamento mucho que nos hayamos conocido en esas circunstancias… Anoche…

Karin se puso los lentes nuevamente y lo miró con sentimiento. Con todo el que sentía.

—Y yo lamento que te hayas ausentado los últimos veinte años de mi vida.

—Tranquila, Karin… —Calmó Suigetsu dejando el tronquito de su porción de pizza sobre la mesa— Oye, ve despacio —Le dijo al hombre que tenía frente a él, mirándolo fieramente.

—Tranquilo, campeón —rio el hombre, secamente, sin gracia—. Me alegra que tengas gente que te quiera, Karin… Me alegra que Nagato te cuide tanto, que tu madre te adore, que tu novio te apoye…

—¡No, no! Él no es mi…

—¡Bueno, vamos al grano! —Interrumpió Suigetsu.

—Quería conocerte, Karin… Soy tu papá —Avisó el hombre mirando fijamente a su hija, con esos ojos escarlata, iguales a los de la chica—. Lamento mucho haberme alejado. Yo… No estaba preparado para formar una familia, para tener responsabilidades… Era muy joven y…

—¡Y un cobarde!

—Sí… Un cobarde —Aceptó él lo que su hija le dijo—. Lo admito. Hui porque era joven y no me sentía listo… Y, cometí el mismo error dos veces, primero cuando tu mamá tuvo a Nagato; yo… era joven, me sentí intimidado. Tu mamá era una adolescente y bueno, yo también. Mis padres me hubieran matado. Hice lo posible para mantener esa familia que me había surgido de la nada, pero… No pude. Fue más fuera que yo, así que hui.

Karin frunció el ceño y se cruzó de bazos. Sus pechos se notaron mucho debajo de su camiseta del trabajo, Suigetsu quitó la vista de allí. No era el momento para eso.

—No por mucho, imbécil…

—Es verdad. Me arrepentí de haberme marchado, volví cuando Nagato ya era un pequeñito y… tu mamá volvió a quedar embarazada. Yo estaba terminando mi carrera universitaria, no tenía un trabajo estable y, con dos niños, las cosas se me complicarían más. Pensé que no podría mantenerlos, no podría hacerme caso, no estaba listo… Y volví a irme.

—¡Eres un…! —Suigetsu la retuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Ella lo miró brevemente y luego volvió la vista a su padre.

—Ahora soy un hombre, tengo un trabajo en el que no me va mal, tengo dinero, tengo una casa… Tengo mis prioridades organizadas y tengo ganas de acercarme a ti y a tu hermano. Sé que Nagato no quiere nada conmigo, él está más enfadado conmigo de lo que lo estás tú… Y me gustaría… que, al menos, uno de los dos me diera una oportunidad.

—Ya tuviste oportunidades en mi familia. Te das cuenta de que no perteneces y nunca pertenecerás a la familia Uzumaki ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. Al menos quiero tener una oportunidad… como amigo o… como conocido… o…

—Ya… Necesito tiempo ¿sí? —Interrumpió Karin nuevamente.

—Te daré todo el que requieras, linda… —Ryu estiró su brazo para tocar el de Karin, pero ésta lo espantó moviéndose un poco. Un silencio se formó en la mesa, que era interrumpido solamente con el sonido de la canción que seguía sonando de fondo.

Temari estaba terminando de almorzar, a un lado de Shikamaru. Éste estaba medio dormido, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y se quedaba pensativo, de vez en cuando, entre conversación y conversación. Yoshino había estado hablando, de forma muy amable, toda la comida sobre diferentes temas. Se sentía mucho más cómoda con su nuera. Shikaku, había almorzado rápidamente y se había ido a trabajar.

—… Y porque, además, Shikamaru ahora retomará sus estudios y, tal vez, les parezca más difícil seguir con su relación, pero no se desanimen. Cuando Shikaku y yo empezamos a salir también tuvimos algunos impedimentos, pero, la vida es así, lo importante es no dejarse aplastar por… —La mujer paró de hablar y miró a los jóvenes a la cara. Shikamaru estaba con la mirada perdida en la mesa mientras comía de forma distraída; Temari estaba mirando a Shika como si esperara una señal, una palabra, una mueca, o cualquier cosa de su parte. Yoshino se aclaró la garganta— ¿Chicos? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, claro —Temari le sonrió mirándola—. Está todo en orden.

—¿Están teniendo algún problema?

—No, mamá —Respondió Shikamaru de forma cortante. Era lo primero que decía en todo el almuerzo.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿A qué te dedicas, Tema? Porque cuando Shika retome sus estudios seguramente tú también lo harás y eso podrá ser un problema… Mira, no te preocupes, cariño, todas las parejas pasan por altibajos, pero yo puedo ayudarlos si necesitan y… —Temari se llevó otro bocado a la boca. Shikamaru miró a su madre terminando de tragar su último trozo de carne.

—Mamá, por favor, deja de atormentarnos un poco ¿sí? No hay ningún problema entre nosotros y no habrá ningún problema, a futuro, tampoco…

—Está bien, cariño. Está bien… —La mujer se levantó y dejó su plato en el lavabo—. Creo que me voy a tomar un poco de aire. Creo que mi hijo no está de buen humor hoy —habló dirigiéndose a su nuera—, creo que necesitan hablar… Tema ¿después recoges la mesa, por favor?

—Sí, claro.

—Gracias, eres un encanto —La mujer salió con paso firme.

Shikamaru bebió un trago de gaseosa en silencio, aún, mirando hacia otro lado. Temari terminó de comer, igual de silenciosa que su compañero, y recogió la mesa como Yoshino se lo había pedido. Abrió el grifo y comenzó a lavar lentamente, nerviosa. Preocupada por la situación. Tensa.

—Temari… Deja eso, ya lavaré yo. Si quieres puedes irte a tu casa —Oyó a sus espaldas, el vaso que estaba lavando se resbaló de sus manos y se estrelló contra el fondo del lavabo, rompiéndose. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus oscuros ojos verde marino. Eran lágrimas de impotencia, se sentía tonta por todo lo último que había vivido. Se había acostado con él y, se suponía, que no tenía que significar nada.

Sin dejar de dar espasmos de un dolor extraño, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y volteó a ver. Los oscuros ojos de Shikamaru se mezclaron con los suyos.

—Tema… —Shikamaru alzó el índice para limpiar una lágrima, ella, ante la cercanía, se alejó golpeándose la espalda contra la encimera— ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué pasa?... Yo… ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Eres un cretino, Nara! Me voy a mi casa… Yo… Este plan… Se fue al carajo. Lo dejo.

—¡No, espera! —Shikamaru la detuvo por un brazo.

—¡Basta, Nara! El plan es una mierda. Fue una mierda desde el comienzo… No debimos haberlo hecho. Sólo dile a tu mamá que no pudimos continuar, que todo lo que ella dijo se volvió realidad y… listo. Tu mamá es una gran persona, Nara. Lo entenderá… —Temari se limpió las lágrimas con la mano libre, la otra seguía aprisionada entre los largos dedos de Shikamaru.

—No te vayas, Temari.

—¡Tú me pediste que me fuera!

—¡No me refería a eso, mujer! ¿¡Por qué eres tan terca?! —Shikamaru elevó el volumen de su voz apretando con más intensidad el agarre.

—¿¡Y tú por qué eres un insensible, chiquilín?! ¡Inmaduro!

—¿¡Yo inmaduro!? ¿¡Y tú?! Te la pasas saltando como una niñita de aquí para allá, molestando a tus hermanos porque es la única forma que encuentras de meterte en sus vidas. Eres atolondrada y ridícula ¿¡Y yo soy el inmaduro?!

—Déjame en paz, Shikamaru ¡No sólo eres un inmaduro, eres un idiota! —El grito de ella se elevó por sobre la voz de él— ¡Tú eres un perezoso, todo el día estás durmiendo! ¡No tienes ambición y no tienes sentimientos! Me dices a mí que intento meterme en la vida de mis hermanos… ¡Al menos me preocupo por la gente, tú eres un completo insensible! ¡NO TE PREOCUPAS POR NADA!

—¿¡Por qué dices eso, Temari?!

De una vez por todas, Temari se salió del amarre que él ejercía sobre ella.

—¡No tienes compasión! ¡No tienes empatía! ¡Careces de emociones, Nara! ¿¡Para qué carajos te metiste conmigo?! ¿¡Qué era, eh?! ¿¡Querías divertirte conmigo, Nara?! ¡Pues bien! Lo hiciste… Ahora déjame en paz ¿sí? Porque tal vez yo sea chiquilina, mandona, ridícula, tal vez me quiera meter en la vida de los demás, pero a mí sí me afectan las cosas, Nara —Temari volteó dispuesta a salir a la sala. Shikamaru la persiguió, adelantándose y poniéndose contra la puerta de entrada para impedir una salida.

—No es así. No me quería divertir, Temari… Simplemente así se dieron las cosas. Esa noche me pudiste haber detenido ¡Yo no te obligué a nada, no te pongas histérica!

—¡No me pongo histérica! Te pude haber detenido si no lo hice fue por una razón, Nara… Pero tú te escapaste ¡Cobarde! Y no sólo te escapaste, me evitaste durante días… ¿Y ahora? Me invitaste a comer y no me dirigiste la palabra en todo el día ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—¡Significa que no sé qué hacer, Temari!

—¡Yo sí: déjame! Me quiero ir a mi casa.

—No seas terca, mujer —Shikamaru se acercó a ella nuevamente para romper distancias— ¿¡Por qué, en vez de gritarme, no me ayudas a saber qué hacer?!

—¿¡Y yo cómo voy a saber qué tienes que hacer tú?!

Shikamaru la tomó por la cintura y la besó fuertemente en los labios. Ella lo empujó hacia atrás echando chispas por los ojos.

—¿¡Qué te pasa, idiota?!

—Me pasa que necesitaba una señal, Temari… ¿O te piensas que las relaciones son de a uno? Sí, nos acostamos… Sí, me fui… Pero tú no me detuviste. Yo no contacte contigo, pero tú tampoco conmigo… ¿Por qué es sólo mi culpa? Dices que yo no tengo sentimientos, pero tú no tienes ni idea, Temari. Estás loca. Todas las mujeres están locas ¿Por qué creen que el hombre es quien tiene que hacer todo? ¿Por qué no se enteran de que nosotros también tenemos miedos, tenemos tristeza, tenemos desolación, ansiedad? ¿Por qué nunca son claras? —Volvió a acercarse a ella— Si no fuera porque te pusiste a llorar, tal vez, jamás hubiera conocido tus sentimientos, Temari.

Ella estaba con la cara ruborizada al completo. El corazón le pegaba en el pecho con fuerza, su respiración se había agitado, su sangre estaba hirviendo.

—Yo… yo… Pensé que…

—Tú creíste que yo, porque sí, porque eso piensan las mujeres… Tenía que acercarme a ti y decirte que estoy locamente enamorado ¿verdad? Aún si tú no hiciste nada para que me sintiera seguro ¿Verdad? Y, aún así, te atreves a llamarme culpable.

—Lo siento… Pensé que no necesitabas una señal.

—Todos necesitamos señales, Temari… —Se acercó, un paso, más a ella, hablando bajo, suave, dejando la ira de lado—. Nadie tiene seguridad ante estas cosas.

—E-entonces qué… ¿Qué significa esto? —Él sonrió de forma tonta.

—Significa que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, mujer ¿No te quedó claro? —Otra lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Temari, pero ya no era de impotencia, de rabia o de dolor. Era distinto. Era extraño. Era la primera vez que le decían algo así.

—Y… y yo también me he enamorado de ti.

Él volvió a sonreírle, antes de tomar las mejillas de ella entre sus manos y fundir sus labios sobre los de Temari.


	34. La boda

**N/A: Hola, quiero pedir disculpas por haber estado este mes ausente, quienes me siguen un poquito, en redes sociales, o leyeron mis estados de Wattpad saben que se me juntaron varias cosas. Primero pensé que me atrasaría un poco debido a mis exámenes, pero acabé los parciales y aparecieron muchos problemas más. Mi hermano apareció a las tres de la madrugada de un lunes, golpeado. La ex pareja de su novia lo había ido a buscar y lo golpeó con un fierro -sólo para que quede claro -mi hermano nunca en su vida se había metido en ninguna situación violenta, con anterioridad- lo llevamos al hospital, también hizo la denuncia en la policía... Y al final las cosas se solucionaron, así que pensé que podría volver a publicar en poco tiempo; pero entonces, me pidieron, por favor, que cuide de mi prima unos días (ella tiene mi misma edad -22 años- pero sufre de depresión de tercer grado y no puede quedarse sola ya que le pueden agarrar ataques de pánico, considerados riesgosos, además, se tiene que acordar de tomar la medicación y hay que mantenerla distraída de pensar cosas malas) me ausenté un tiempo por eso también. Pero no todo fue triste, hace una semana, pude mudarme, de forma independiente, con mi pareja. La mudanza también nos llevó mucho tiempo y, recién ahora, nos estamos acomodando un poco mejor; sin embargo, se me juntó con los exámenes finales.**

 **Decidí tomarme un tiempo para editar el capítulo y publicarlo de una vez por todas, porque siento que ya estoy en falta con ustedes. Y sé que ya llegamos a las cinco mil lecturas en Wattpad y las propasamos, pero todavía no tengo listo el especial, por estas mismas razones descritas anteriormente. Espero que sepan entender. Volveré a publicar cuando hayan pasado mis exámenes finales. Un saludo y disfruten el capítulo :)**

 **La canción de hoy es "Perfect" de Ed Sheeran**

—…Y sé que tu papá es dueño de esa radio tan linda… Lo vi en una o dos revistas, es un hombre moderno y carismático; me encantaría conocerlo —estaba diciendo Kushina mientras se llevaba parte de la ensalada a la boca. Hinata le sonreía desde la otra punta de la mesa, con timidez, pero mucho más cómoda que al comienzo. Naruto estaba a su lado apoyándola y acompañándola.

—Sí, es verdad que es agradable y muy compañero. Aunque también tiene su lado estricto… el lado que oculta de las revistas y la prensa… —Hinata se sonrió con timidez y Naruto le hizo una rápida caricia en la espalda para tranquilizarla—. Es estricto con el estudio y se pone algo terco porque quiere que vivamos muchas experiencias… Quiere que mi hermana y yo conozcamos gente y nos divirtamos. Aunque también tiene su lado tradicional. Él aspira a que nos casemos con grandes hombres, que nos hagan felices y nos den gustos; que tengamos una boda gigante y muchos hijos… —Ella volvió a reír bajito, como si fuera un chiste privado.

—Bueno, Naruto seguramente estará feliz de darte todo eso ¿No, cariño? —Kushina miró a su hijo, inmensamente feliz. Éste se había puesto rojo.

—Eeeh… ¿Sabes mamá? Hinata y yo no hace ni un mes que estamos juntos, es un poco apresurado…

—¡Oh, sí! —Interrumpió Hinata volviendo a su incomodidad—. No estamos pensando en eso aún. Es muy pronto.

—Claro, claro… Cuando estén preparados —La sonrisa de Kushina fue dulce y sincera.

—Y… ¿Cómo fue su boda señora?

—¡Por favor, Hina, con confianza! Llámame Kushina… —La mujer miró a su marido con un anhelo único—. Nuestra boda fue hermosa. Yo estaba disfrazada de la princesa Leia…

Naruto vio hacia abajo algo avergonzado. Hinata miraba atenta, aunque algo confundida.

—Minato iba de Han Solo… Estábamos en Estados Unidos, por la universidad, hacía un año que estábamos juntos, de hecho, era justo nuestro primer aniversario y estábamos en una fiesta de disfraces… Entonces él me pidió matrimonio con una sortija de dulce… —los ojos de Kushina demostraban puro amor— y le dije «¡Sí!» y nos fuimos a Las Vegas, nos casamos en ese mismo momento… Sólo estuvimos nosotros dos… Pero fue la mejor decisión ¿verdad, cielo?

—La mejor, sin duda —Asintió su marido.

Temari se visitó con rapidez a sabiendas de que su, ahora real, suegra, llegaría en cualquier instante. Yoshino no era tonta, les había dejado espacio para que arreglaran sus, muy notorias, diferencias, pero volvería en un minuto. Haberse acostado con su hijo, en su casa, era una completa falta de respeto, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? Shikamaru había tenido razón en varias cosas y, de esa forma, en un enfrentamiento, habían formalizado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que empezaría una relación formal, con un chico maravilloso, llorando, gritando y con histeria contenida.

Shikamaru se desperezó a su lado. Ya se había puesto los pantalones y bostezaba de forma perezosa. Él, definitivamente, no parecía la clase de persona que anda derrochando amor por el mundo; más bien, era desinteresado y vago. Temari sonrió para sí misma al verlo gatear para alcanzar su camisa, que había volado bajo la cama.

—Oye, Nara… ¿Crees que funcionará?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Deja esos problemáticos pensamientos para luego, mujer. No estemos pensando en si funcionará, en si tendremos hijos o en si somos tal para cual… Sólo disfrutemos —Comenzó a caminar hacia el salón y Temari lo siguió acomodándose, rápidamente, el cabello.

—Tienes razón —asintió mientras avanzaba tras su pareja.

Sai entró a El Refugio, con aspecto cansado. Había estado toda la mañana repartiendo su hoja de vida en diferentes lugares, necesitaba un empleo lo antes posible o no podría sustentar sus gastos. Temari seguía encargándose de pagar las expensas del departamento, pero no podían, él y Shin, depender de su colaboración para siempre. Sai quería poder mantenerse por sus propios medios, y poder pagarle a Temari un alquiler, aunque fuera sólo de palabra -sin papeles de por medio- y aunque fuera barato, para agradecerle por su gentileza.

Por ahora, lo único que estaba en su mente, era que esa linda rubia le había invitado una malteada fresca, para poder subsistir a ese verano caluroso que lo había azotado toda la mañana. Ino lo saludó desde la otra punta de la hermosa cafetería. Estaba atendiendo una mesa en la que un hombre de piel morena le hablaba felizmente, mientras abrazaba con un solo brazo a su mujer -hermosa y refinada, de cabellos oscuros y ojos carmesí- que, a su vez, cargaba a un bebé recién nacido en brazos. Sai le sonrió a modo de devolverle el «hola» y se sentó a una mesa, alejada de donde ella estaba, individual.

Colocó los currículos que le habían sobrado sobre la superficie de madera que tenía delante y levantó la vista al ver que una sombra se había acercado a él. No era la rubia que él esperaba, se trataba de la pelirroja: Karin. Se veía algo distraída y cabizbaja.

—¿Qué deseas tomar? —preguntó forzando una sonrisa, típica de las personas que trabajan atendiendo al público.

—Eeeh… yo…

—Karin, deja, yo lo atiendo —dijo Ino, que había aparecido justo en ese instante, sonriendo, pero de forma genuina.

Karin se marchó sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿Viniste por la malteada que te prometí? —preguntó la rubia sonriéndole.

—Sí, la verdad es que necesito algo fresco. Estoy algo cansado… —Él le sonrió también, sinceramente, aunque sus ojos se veían exhaustos, casi sin brillo y con enormes ojeras en su blanca piel.

—Muy bien, en seguida te la traigo.

Sai vio como la chica se marchaba, preparaba, rápidamente, el batido con una máquina y regresaba caminando contoneando su figura con cada paso. Era como si fuera un ángel, uno bastante agresivo, malhablado y lujurioso, pero un ángel al fin. Cualquier vestimenta le quedaba bien. Llevaba el uniforme de su trabajo y, de todas formas, era como verla con ropas de lujo.

Sonrió de nuevo, e iluminó el lugar.

—Aquí tienes —Le dejó el batido sobre la mesa y esperó allí.

—Gracias, Ino.

—No tienes que pagar nada, invita la casa… ¿Quieres algo para comer?

—No, gracias, con esto estoy bien… ¿Quieres sentarte? —Ofreció. Aunque sólo había una silla y la estaba ocupando él, eso no quitaba el hecho de que pudiera traer otro asiento para quedarse un rato con él.

—Lo siento, estamos bastante atareadas hoy. Aunque podemos charlar un rato, entre cliente y cliente.

—Claro… Te vi hablando con la pareja de allí ¿Se conocen? —señaló el muchacho mientras agarraba el vaso de cristal para dar su primer sorbo a la bebida.

—Sí, es mi profesor de la universidad… Y acaba de ser padre hace algunas semanas. Tuvo una niña, se llama Mirai, es hermosa.

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué estudias, Ino?

—Diseño de indumentarias. Me gustaría ser diseñadora de modas algún día ¿Y qué hay de ti, Sai? Eres tan misterioso para mí… ¿Estudias algo?

—Sí, artes visuales. La rama del dibujo y la pintura… Seguramente compartimos bases en común, tuve diseño en el primer año de la carrera… —explicó sonriente.

—Vaya… Así que tenemos cosas en común, no puedo creerlo… ¿Y tuviste suerte con el empleo?

—Eso espero —Se dedicaron una sonrisa prolongada, mientras se miraban sin saber qué decir; pero, lejos de ser incómodo, fue agradable para ambos.

—Oye… Tengo que seguir trabajando, pero ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos uno de estos días?

—Sí, me encantaría.

Ella amplió su sonrisa.

—Déjame redimirme por mi comportamiento pasado ¿Te parece si vienes a la boda de mi hermano? Serías mi acompañante así que... No sé… Piénsalo.

—Claro —Él sonrió cerrando los ojos y ella se apresuró a anotar sobre una servilleta la dirección que necesitaría para llegar a la celebración.

La tarde estaba oscureciendo; un azul grisáceo invadía el cielo y las nubes se estaban acumulando. Ya eran visibles un par de estrellas y la luna, redonda y brillante, empezaba a notarse cada vez más con la ida del sol. Gaara y Matsuri caminaban por las calles de Tokio conversando con gracia. Ella la había pasado genial, Gaara no era la clase de chico «normal» pero era una clase de chico que a ella le agradaba. Sabía que su pronta llegada, a su casa, con alguien vestido de negro, de ojos delineados, cejas depiladas y cabello en picos, le traería problemas con su padre. Él desaprobaba a esa clase de gente, decía que eran mala influencia, que la llevarían por un mal camino. Tal vez, lo que ella necesitaba hacer, de una vez por todas, era hablar con él e imponerse. Ya estaba por cumplir los dieciocho años, no podía dejarse pisotear, ni siquiera por su padre. Ella era mayor de edad, sabía lo que hacía con su vida, sabía con quiénes se relacionaba.

Al llegar a la hermosa y hogareña casa de la familia de Matsuri, ambos se pararon ante la puerta.

—Bueno, aquí estamos… Finalmente no pude disuadirte, me acompañaste —avisó Matsuri mirando al pelirrojo con ojos divertidos. Él cargaba con su mochila al hombro, pero ésta ya venía casi vacía tras el almuerzo que habían disfrutado en la plaza.

—Así es. No falto jamás a mi palabra… A menos que le haya prometido algo a mi padre, él no cuenta —Matsuri rio al escuchar aquello y él la acompañó con otra risa.

—Te agradezco esta salida. Fue relajante, creo que la necesitaba…

—No fue una molestia. A mí también me gustó… —Matsuri le sonrió con timidez, viendo directamente a esos ojos verde agua que le traspasaban el alma. Se preguntó cómo era que había sufrido tanto por su exnovio cuando rompieron; aquél era sólo un niño de mami, caprichoso y egocéntrico; el mundo estaba lleno de gente mejor, uno de ellos era el joven que tenía delante.

Su padre estaba equivocado, Matsu, no necesitaba a un abogado multimillonario que la llevar a los lugares más caros o a los restaurantes más excéntricos; necesitaba a alguien que la hiciera sentir plena, contenta y llena… Alguien como Gaara. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y, cuando creyó que ya era el momento de la despedida, él se acercó más a ella.

—¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó él roncamente.

—No lo sé… Cuando quieras…

—Mañana entonces.

—Está bien…

—Pasaré por ti al mediodía, te llevaré a comer a un lugar genial.

Ella rio.

—¿Más genial que el de hoy?

—Un poco menos natural… —explicó él brevemente. Luego, dio otro paso cerca de ella.

—Está bien para mí —Matsuri se encogió de hombros bajando la vista a sus pies. Cuando la subió, Gaara estaba más cerca de ella, aún. Sus mejillas se calentaron y sintió su sangre hervir bajo su piel. El pelirrojo dio un último paso, antes de pegar sus labios sobre los de ella. Matsuri no se inhibió, rodeó el cuello de Gaara con sus brazos y sintió como éste la sujetaba por la cintura.

Al día siguiente, el mediodía quemaba y las chicas, en El Refugio, limpiaban las mesas bajo el leve aire de los ventiladores. Sakura se había estado quejando de no poder adquirir un aire acondicionado, con la economía como la llevaban. Tenían uno solo en la parte trasera de la cafetería que enfriaba bastante en los días templados; pero con esos calores no se conseguía mucho.

Karin había estado algo distraída después de la charla que había tenido con su padre, aunque eso no la desconcentraba del trabajo; Tenten la mantenía distraída de su situación familiar, charlando de diversos asuntos mientras limpiaban el suelo con diversos artículos de perfumería.

Ino contaba el cambio en la caja registradora mientras estaba al pendiente de la llegada de Tamaki. La joven castaña tenía que llegar en cualquier instante, pero, debido a que la cafetería había cerrado tras su turno matutino, las empleadas debían estar atentas para abrirle la puerta.

Sakura acabó de limpiar la mesa con la que estaba ocupada y se lanzó en la silla más cercana a descansar. Sentía que el calor le había dormido los brazos, si eso era posible. Una vibración molestó en su muslo y tomó el celular que tenía en el bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Sasuke Uchiha, prestó atención y cambió su postura en la silla, invadida por una extraña emoción.

Después de aquella salida, que había terminado en sexo (y uno bueno, a decir verdad) no había sabido más de él, y eso la tenía inquieta.

« _Saku, lamento haberte descuidado. He estado ocupado con trabajo ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos este fin de semana para conversar? Envíame tu respuesta_.»

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se apresuró a enviar una afirmativa; feliz de que ella no fuera un problema para él… Simplemente había estado ocupado.

Sasuke estaba tendido de espaldas en el sofá de su casa. Itachi no estaba y la soledad lo estaba poniendo nervioso, lo hacía pensar en muchas cosas. Con Sakura, él, había pasado una estupenda noche… En realidad, una sucesión de estupendos momentos. Desde el día en que Suigetsu lo había arrastrado hasta esa cafetería tenía a esa chica en la mira. Era todo lo que él buscaba en esas chicas con las que salía. Linda, dulce, tierna, inocente… Pero, con el tiempo, había notado que también era trabajadora, independiente, responsable, seria… Ella no era como él creía, tenía algo más.

Y, por eso, lo más sensato sería… Huir.

No era que le tuviera miedo a algo serio o estable. Se tenía miedo a sí mismo. Sabía bien todo lo que había hecho sufrir a otras personas y no podía evitar pensar que lastimaría también a Sakura. Si, de verdad se estaba enamorando de ella (y creía que así era), tenía que alejarse de ella, para protegerla. Para cuidarla.

Sakura había accedido a tener una última salida con él (aunque ella no sabía que sería la última) y en esa charla, él cortaría con ella de una vez por todas. Quedaría como un cretino, como todo lo que había sido… Ella pensaría que la dejaría porque ya había obtenido lo que quería de ella; pero no importaba. Porque ella estaría más segura lejos de él.

En cuanto la cafetería fue abierta nuevamente, Tamaki e Ino se amucharon en un rincón a esperar a la clientela. Ambas habían estado charlando desde que la primera había llegado, sobre diferentes cosas cotidianas.

Kiba entró y saludó a ambas chicas, con la mano, desde lejos, antes de dirigirse a Sakura que atendía la barra.

—Has estado charlando con él, ¿verdad? Es un gran chico… —comentó Ino al azar mientras observaba cómo entraba una viejecita y se sentaba en una mesa que era atendida por Karin.

—Sí, me pareció agradable… Además es muy apuesto —Tamaki le habló sin inconvenientes del tema e Ino asintió.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Y es estupendo en la cama! —Tamaki miró a Ino con los ojos como platos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí… Hace unas cosas con su lengua que…

—¡Ino! —Tenten que estaba pasando por allí la reprendió— ¡De verdad opino que no es necesario que Tamaki sepa eso!

Tamaki miró a ambas impactada.

—No, no… Ahora me gusta aún más… —confesó en voz baja.

Tenten roció una mesa recién vaciada con un elemento de limpieza y pasó un trapo. En su trabajo le iba cada vez mejor; con la llegada de Tamaki, tenían menos labores que hacer y la paga seguía siendo la misma. Lo cual era estupendo, porque podía seguir colaborando en su casa y tenía algo de tiempo libre para descansar y charlar con sus amigas. Desde que había llegado a Japón, se había encontrado con muchas situaciones positivas que la habían sorprendido gratamente. Había viajado con un nudo en el estómago, con el pensamiento de que llegaría a un país desconocido, no sabría escribir ni leer, apenas sabía hablar el idioma; no tendría trabajo, no tendría amistades, no tendría idea de las celebridades aclamadas por la sociedad, ni de lo que pasaría en la Universidad, con nuevos profesores, con nuevos compañeros, con nuevo programa… Pero todo había sido extrañamente placentero. Había conseguido un trabajo de forma muy rápida, había conseguido unas estupendas amigas en la cafetería, no había tenido problemas con sus estudios o con sus profesores y, como si fuera poco, sentía que cada vez tenía más cerca el amor.

Con ese hermoso joven que la había cautivado desde el primer día y que, conociéndolo un poco más, había descubierto que era una estupenda persona. Ese chico la estaba volviendo loca y, justamente, en ese momento estaba entrando por la puerta y se estaba dirigiendo a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola, Tenten —saludó sin desvanecer su sonrisa, mostrando sus increíbles y relucientes dientes blancos.

—Hola —Ella se ruborizó levemente; si no fuera porque sentía el calor de su cara no se habría enterado.

—Vine explícitamente para proponerte algo

—¿A mí?

—Sí, a ti… Hace poco hablamos sobre mi familia y me dijiste que irías a mi casa, un día de estos, para que te siguiera contando mi historia. Cenemos juntos; preparé algo para dos… ¿Qué dices?

Era como ponerla entre la espada y la pared. No era una invitación como tal; era una orden camuflada en proposición. Si él ya había preparado todo ¿cómo negarse? Ella estaba feliz de recibir esa invitación, aunque, para su mala suerte, no podía simplemente ausentarse de su casa. Sus padres eran algo estrictos con ciertas cosas, aunque no porque no desearan que ella fuera feliz y tuviera sus libertades sino porque se preocupaban demasiado.

—Oh, eso... es… es… Yo…

—Sólo… Te estaré esperando a las ocho —Tras eso, rozó la mejilla de Tenten con el índice, a modo de saludo, como ya había hecho en una ocasión, y se marchó por la puerta por la que había entrado. Tenten se quedó de piedra, estática, mirando el sitio porque el cual había desaparecido Neji. Sakura se acercó a ella curiosa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me invitó a cenar esta noche —La joven ensanchó su sonrisa tras oír a su amiga decir aquello.

—¡Es genial! ¿Necesitas que te preste algo de ropa?

—No… Es que… yo… debo avisar a mi familia y…

—¡Hazlo! Mira, Tenten, yo no tengo tanta experiencia como Ino o como Karin, pero sí te puedo decir algo… Nunca me animaba a nada, por miedo a defraudar a mis padres, a preocupar a mi madre, a no sentirme bien con mis decisiones… Y, ahora, me animé. Y pasé una… —Miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie oía y bajó la voz— estupenda velada con Sasuke Uchiha, que es un muchacho excepcional. Es apuesto y es divertido, y me atrae mucho ¡Y no me arrepiento! Tal vez estuve algo nerviosa, pero es parte de la adrenalina de vivir… ¡Tenemos que animarnos! Él me contactó y tendremos otra cita dentro de poco… Así que ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú ahora?

—Supongo que… tienes razón. Es que no quiero que mis padres… —Tenten suspiró pensativa, dejando la oración a medias.

—¿Quieres usar el teléfono de la cafetería?

—Eso estaría bien.

Sakura acompañó a Tenten al teléfono de línea que tenían bajo el mostrador de la entrada y la apoyó cuando habló con su madre.

Tras varias horas de trabajo, Tamaki se marchó a su casa, Karin e Ino a las propias y Tenten saludó a Sakura antes de salir de la cafetería para encontrarse con el joven de cabellos largos.

Neji le sonrió ampliamente y extendió su brazo en dirección a la china para que ésta lo tomara. Tomados del brazo, como una pareja de ancianitos o de recién casados, cruzaron la calle y se adentraron a la casa de techo plano, celeste pastel, que estaba siempre con las cortinas cerradas.

—Bienvenida a mi hogar… —susurró Neji cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

El espacio en el que habían entrado era pequeño, las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo celeste del exterior, la única ventana que había en el reducido espacio, estaba cerrada por una persiana de madera blanca y las cortinas espesas que siempre se veían desde afuera. Había algunos cuadros en las paredes: con fotografías familiares y diplomas. Una mesa rectangular familiar, con cuatro sillas alrededor estaba posicionada en mitad del lugar; al frente de ésta había un pequeño sofá verde con estampado de flores -viejo- y un televisor antiguo, con una enorme caja detrás. Del lado trasero de la mesa sólo había un mueble antiguo con varios libros, portarretratos y otros adornos, y con cajones repletos (supuso Tenten) de utensilios cotidianos. A pesar de ser un ambiente hermoso y hogareño, se notaba que estaba algo descuidado, casi abandonado… Sin lugar a dudas, en el momento en el que sus padres estaban, aún, con vida, la casa se vería mucho más alegre y bonita.

—Es hermosa… —susurró Tenten tímida.

—Gracias, aunque sé bien que ha estado mejor… Pasa, siéntate —De forma suave, una de las manos de Neji se posicionó en la cintura de Tenten y la empujó, con levedad, hacia delante.

Tenten se encaminó hacia la mesa y reparó, por vez primera, en las cosas que había encima. Dos platos, cubiertos con tapas de cristal para mantener el calor de la comida que reposaba dentro, una fuente en el centro con ensalada de vista apetitosa, dos vasos de vidrio, un vino tinto y un jugo de frutas natural.

—Vaya… Te esmeraste —Sonrió Tenten, simpática, sentándose frente a uno de los dos platos.

—Sí, quería que fuera especial —Sonrió también él. Se sentó frente a ella, donde estaba el segundo plato—. No estaba seguro de que te gustara el alcohol así que… Conseguí otra opción.

—Gracias… De todas formas, ese vino tiene una pinta exquisita, tal vez lo pruebe.

—No te decepcionará —Aseguró él abriéndolo y llenando el vaso de ella.

—Gracias —Tenten olió el delicioso aroma antes de beber un pequeño sorbo. Él llenó su vaso y bebió también.

—Espero que te guste la comida…

—Seguramente sí —Destaparon sus platos; en éstos reposaba un delicioso y jugoso trozo de carne con acompañamiento de papas y vegetales. Además, estaba la ensalada por si se quería otra guarnición—. Luce estupendo —Se sorprendió Tenten, encantada. El aroma era delicioso.

—Gracias… Aunque no lo hice yo. Lamento decir que no soy tan buen cocinero como quisiera... Es comida comprada.

—De todas formas es genial; te agradezco la invitación.

—Espero no haberte causado problemas ¿Tenías algún plan?

—No. No estuve haciendo planes en el último tiempo —Tenten tomó un trozo de comida con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca—. Desde que vine de China, mi vida sólo es el trabajo y los estudios. Adaptarme no me costó mucho, pero mis únicas amistades son las chicas de la cafetería y, aunque ya pasaron unos meses, aún tenemos cosas que arreglar tras la mudanza.

—Lo entiendo… No debe ser sencillo un cambio tan brusco. Entonces… ¿Sueles cenar con tus padres?

—Exacto. Supongo que ellos todavía no se adaptan del todo. Les da algo de miedo que yo salga por ahí sola… Estando en un lugar tan distinto.

Neji torció el gesto antes de tragar un bocado.

—Pero no estás sola. Estás conmigo.

—Sí, pero… Ellos no te conocen… Sé que lo que digo puede hacerte creer que son unos sobreprotectores; no es así en realidad, es sólo que… Están adaptándose de a poco… Muy de a poco. Prefieren que yo me junte con alguien de su confianza ¿entiendes? —Comió un poco más.

—Claro que sí… —Él también comió otro trozo— Como con Lee.

Tenten se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

—Bueno… sí.

—¿No hablaste con tu padre al respecto?

—Él es algo… —Tenten suspiró algo avergonzada— Él cree que hace lo correcto. Cree que me protege, que me pondrá en una posición privilegiada si amisto con él. Lee es un buen chico pero ni yo le intereso como a mi padre quisiera ni él me interesa a mí —Comió un poco más.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo se tomaron que te ausentes hoy?

—Ellos… Bueno, hablé con mi madre y ella es… algo más fácil de convencer.

—Entiendo —Neji se llevó el último trozo de comida a la boca—. Me gustaría enseñarte algo.

Tenten asintió, terminando de comer, también. Ambos se levantaron y Neji la guio por una puerta avejentada, de madera.

La sala en la que entraron estaba pintada de color salmón y tenía claves de sol dibujadas en las paredes. Había una ventana cerrada y, por el olor que se sentía, hacía años que no se abría. Había muebles y estantes en las paredes con libros de música y partituras. También había un ordenador moderno, probablemente lo más nuevo que Tenten había visto en esa casa, y un enorme y reluciente piano de cola, de segunda mano, aunque en perfecto estado, en el centro de la sala.

—¡Guau! ¡Qué hermoso! —Tenten se apresuró a avanzar y lo acarició con una mano como si fuera enormemente especial. Probablemente lo era.

—Era de mi madre, pero más que nada Hiki era quien lo usaba —Oyó decir a su espalda. Neji se había quedado en la puerta y observaba toda la habitación completa. Tenten le estaba dando vueltas al piano, observándolo de todos los ángulos, concentrada en las teclas y en la majestuosidad que aparentaba por más de los años y el deterioro.

—Es fantástico —dijo, al fin, volteando para ver a Neji y se encontró con que éste estaba muy cerca de ella— Oh…

—Me gustas, Tenten… —dijo él sereno. Estaba tan calmado que, casi, no parecía real… Casi— Y sé que te gusto…así que… ¿Qué sigue?

Ella se puso tan roja que parecía una brasa ardiendo.

—No lo sé…

—Bien, entonces improvisemos —Neji se acercó a ella con la misma calma que profesaba antes, la besó en los labios por primera vez, y ella correspondió con ánimo.

Durante la mañana siguiente, Ino estuvo muy ansiosa, gente llegaba de todo sitio, vestida de forma elegante. Varias personas habían entrado con comida y bebida. La ceremonia en el registro civil había sido muy corta e íntima; después de eso se habían dirigido a la pequeña capilla de los suburbios de Tokio, donde algunos amigos se unieron para presenciar la unión de Deidara y Kurotsuchi. No había durado más de diez minutos.

Finalmente, la gente seguía llegando a la pequeña reunión que, entre los señores Yamanaka y el padre de Kurotsuchi, habían organizado. Había música, mesas, mucha comida y todo estaba decorado de blanco y celeste en un extenso jardín lleno de flores rosadas y lilas. Ino daba pequeños saltitos en la puerta de la residencia, esperaba ansiosa la llegada de alguien en particular. Aunque esa persona no había confirmado su presencia.

Iba vestida con un escotado vestido fucsia, al cuerpo, de corte sirena, que terminaba bajo sus rodillas, y tenía unos tacones altos de color rojo vino que combinaban con su bolso y con los adornos de su cabello.

—Ino… —Una voz suave, aunque algo rasposa, la distrajo. Miró en la dirección de la que provenía la voz y vio a su cuñada. Vestida con un simple vestido blanco, algo holgado, que no dejaba ver su, reciente y oculto, embarazo. Su cabello negro y corto apenas tenía algo de brillo debido a una tiara plateada que le habían obsequiado especialmente para la boda— ¿No entras? Ya van a abrir la primera ronda de baile, y sé que te gusta.

—Sí, sí… Ya voy… Es sólo que…

—¿Estás esperando a alguien?

—Sí. Invité a alguien.

—Bien. Entonces quédate, si quieres, pero no deberías perderte la fiesta ¿Estás segura de que vendrá?

—Eso espero… Le debo una.

—Oye… ¿No será aquel?

Ino miró hacia donde su cuñada señalaba. Sai venía caminando deprisa, con una camisa que le quedaba grande, unos pantalones con bordes embarrados y unos zapatos que habían pasado por diferentes montones de tierra.

—¡Sí! —Ino caminó hacia él los últimos pasos y él le sonrió.

—Hola… Lamento la tardanza. Me costó encontrar el lugar —Estaba algo sudado y el pelo oscuro se le pegaba en la pálida piel.

—¿Me concedes la pieza que no te permití aquella vez? —Saludó Ino, tendiéndole una mano.

Él sólo atinó a asentir y avanzaron mientras de fondo se oía el coro de _Perfect_ de _Ed Sheeran_.

Tenten despertó entre los musculosos brazos de Neji. No podía creer que se había quedado dormida entre besos y caricias. No habían hecho nada más que besarse, pero había sido una noche estupenda. Tenía suerte de haberle dicho a su madre que tras la cita con Neji se quedaría en casa de Sakura, así no haría preguntas.

Neji despertó con ella y la miró con ojos soñolientos, de esa forma se veía aún más guapo. Su cabello largo estaba despeinado y se veía precioso, aún así.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó él, su voz ronca debido al cansancio era estimulante. Tenten se ruborizó.

—Sí ¿Qué tal tú?

—Muy bien ¿Quieres desayunar?

Ella suspiró levantándose despacio.

—Lo siento. Me gustaría mucho pero ya debo regresar. Quiero… encontrar el momento para hablar de mi padre. Hay un par de charlas que ya no puedo aplazar.

Él le sonrió.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas… Sabes que te estaré apoyando.

Ella sonrió y él volvió a besarla.


	35. El deseo de mi corazón

**Canción: Mamma mía/ Abba (versión de Meryl Streep)**

 **-*El deseo de mi corazón*-**

Neji había llegado a la casa de su tío con porte intranquilo, sabía que su reciente novia estaría por mantener una charla con su padre, acerca de su futuro y que sería algo serio. El padre de Tenten quería, a toda costa, que su hija tuviera un buen futuro con Rock Lee que era una buena persona y también un próximo empresario de éxito. Neji había estado hablando con su tío hasta ese mismo instante sobre cosas del trabajo y, ahora, se estaba dirigiendo, por las escaleras, hasta la habitación de Hinata en la primera planta. Ella estaba sentada en su aparador, con la puerta abierta. Neji tocó la puerta para llamar su atención y su prima volteó.

—¡Neji! —Ella se incorporó de su lugar y fue a abrazar a su primo a modo de saludo. Él le sonrió.

—Hola, Hina ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien; creo, de hecho, que en mi mejor momento.

Neji sonrió feliz por ella.

—Sí, nos hemos enterado, en el trabajo, que Naruto y tú están juntos desde algún tiempo.

—Así es… Y papá está contento…

—Todos estamos felices por ti —Neji se sentó en la cama y Hinata a su lado. Él se removió nervioso en su lugar, estaba pensando en las palabras adecuadas para contarle a su prima que él también tenía una relación, ahora. Había tenido otras parejas anteriormente, chicas lindas en la escuela secundaria, una más al comenzar la universidad, pero nunca había sido tan serio como para querer presentarlas. Tenten le daba una impresión distinta, no hacía ni siquiera veinticuatro horas de que estaban juntos y ya quería que todo fuera perfecto.

—Gracias —Hinata se veía adorable con una sonrisa dulce y las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Sabes? Yo también estoy saliendo con alguien…

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡En serio?! —Hinata miró a su primo impresionada, no era que no pensase que él pudiera salir con alguien, sino que Neji era bastante reservado. Ella era tímida, le costaba socializar con las personas, pero Neji… Neji era serio y distante. Frío.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí, en serio. Estoy comenzando algo con la chica de El Refugio… Tenten.

—¡Vaya! Tenten me cae muy bien, es muy agradable ¡Me alegro por ti! —Hinata se acercó a él con suavidad para abrazarlo afectuosamente.

—Gracias. Ahora sólo nos queda comunicárselo a su padre… —Él rio por lo bajo de forma nerviosa, Hinata no notó el malestar en su timbre de voz.

—¿Ya darán ese paso? Es genial… Yo fui a conocer a los padres de Naruto hace poco. Son muy agradables… Y papá… Él está organizando una reunión con los tíos maternos para que Naruto pueda conocer a la familia…

—Bien, genial, Hina… Me alegro mucho por ti.

—También vendrá Shion ¿No quieres venir un rato? —Shion era prima hermana de Hinata, la madre de las Hyuga (Nana) había sido hermana de la madre de Shion (Miroku). Shion era muy similar a Hinata, ya que ambas se parecían mucho a la familia materna, físicamente ambas eran bajitas de enormes pechos, cabello lacio y de flequillo recto y ojos muy claros (aunque los tenían de diferente color) Shion tenía la cara un poco más redonda que Hinata y su melena era rubia en lugar de negra azulada, por lo demás: eran un calco. Neji siempre se había llevado bien con Shion, ella era dulce e inofensiva, también era algo ingenua como Hinata, tenía ese porte infantil. Sin embargo, cuando Shion cumplió los dieciséis años, Neji recordaba que se le había lanzado encima como si todo el pasado que habían vivido juntos no valiera. Shion había querido besarlo y había dicho muchas insinuaciones que, desde su punto de vista, no eran aptas para una señorita. Él la había rechazado como un caballero -sólo podía verla como a una prima, aunque ellos no compartieran sangre- y nunca más habían hablado. Él no se lo había contado a nadie.

—Bien… Me lo voy a pensar —habló dudoso.

—Podrías traer a Tenten —Le sonrió Hinata tiernamente.

Ya era pasado el mediodía cuando Karin se levantó remolonamente de su cama. Llevaba una camisa de pijama, cómoda y suave, de color lila y unos calzoncillos femeninos blancos. En su pierna se veía una pequeña cicatriz producto de la caída de la cual había sido víctima en su infancia. Ya casi no se notaba, apenas si se veía una marquita al prestar atención. Bostezó, se talló los ojos y se levantó, tomando sus lentes de la mesita de noche. Su mirada paseó hacia su ventana y, justo en frente, vio a Suigetsu. Él también tenía el rostro cansado propio de un recién levantado, ojeras bajo sus ojos violetas y el cabello despeinado. Su torso estaba desnudo y se le veía el elástico de un calzoncillo azul marino justo en donde la ventana terminaba. Él la miró también y le sonrió con timidez.

Ella levantó su brazo y sacudió la mano a modo de saludo y, él, al otro lado, pareció perder un poco de ese recato y se acercó a la ventana. La abrió.

Karin lo imitó.

—Buen día —gritó ella para ser escuchada, él se rio por lo bajo.

—Buenos días.

—Te veo en la acera —Le avisó Karin buscando en redondo alguna prenda de ropa. Encontró una falda corta de jean en el suelo, la tomó, se la puso y salió por la puerta directo a la salida de su casa. Nagato la miró desde la mesa en donde estaba desayunando. Su madre, Kushijo, la miró también extrañada.

—¿A dónde vas así, Karin? —Ella seguía despeinada, con la falda y la camisa de pijama.

—Sólo… Ya vengo… Tengo que hablar algo con… ¡Mamá, ya vengo! —Salió de la casa y miró hacia la casa de su vecino. Él venía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. El torso desnudo, un pantalón de jean que dejaba ver parte de su ropa interior y descalzo.

—¿Pasa algo, vecina? —saludó con voz ronca debido al cansancio. El sol les pegaba de lleno en la cabeza, puesto que era mediodía y estaba más fuerte que nunca.

—Quería volver a agradecerte. Estuve hablando con… Con este hombre… Mi padre… Y, creo que las cosas podrían ir bien ¿sabes? Él nunca ocupará ni la mitad del lugar que mi madre ocupa pero… Eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser cercanos.

Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Me alegro por ti. No tienes que volver a gradecer nada.

Ella le sonrió. Se sentía más agradecida de lo que podía expresar. Una parte de ella siempre había querido saber de quién provenía, quién era el hombre que había enamorado y abrumado a su madre. El hombre por el cual Nagato se había convertido, rápidamente, en el jefe de la casa. Avanzó con determinación y enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su vecino que se tomó aquel acto por sorpresa. Con suavidad, sintió cómo Suigetsu correspondía al abrazo envolviéndola por la cintura y hundiendo la cabeza entre su rostro y su hombro.

Ino estaba sentada a una mesa redonda, decorada de blanco con un hermoso centro de mesa que tenía la forma de dos cisnes entrecruzados, simulando un corazón, de vidrio. La mesa estaba casi vacía, aunque entraban ocho personas sentadas en círculo alrededor. Las sillas estaban revestidas con lienzos blancos atados con moños celestes, todo era hermoso, digno de una boda. Temprano había sido la recepción, luego la ceremonia en el registro civil, la ceremonia en la capilla, el desayuno en la residencia, la primera ronda de baile y luego el almuerzo. Ahora, se estaba llevando a cabo la segunda ronda de baile, luego llegaría la mesa de dulces, para cerrar la celebración con energías. La boda terminaría alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde, justo con la merienda.

Reiterando: La mesa estaba casi vacía, Ino estaba riendo tras haber escuchando un comentario divertido, mientras -en un espejito pequeño, de bolsillo- se retocaba el maquillaje.

—Eres más divertido de lo que pensé Sai —Con una sonrisa en el rostro levantó la vista guardando su espejito en el bolso y sus ojos celestes se cruzaron con los oscuros de su acompañante que también sonreía con sinceridad.

—Me agrada estar contigo.

Ino sonrió alagada y se tomó, con las dos manos, ambos extremos del corsé escotado de su vestido. Los movió un poco para acomodarse el elegante vestuario, sus senos se movieron sin control durante ese movimiento y Sai la miró directamente allí. Ella no lo pasó por alto, pero tampoco dijo nada.

—A mí me agrada que hayas venido. Invité también a mis amigas, pero todas están algo ocupadas. Con citas, con chicos, con padres… —Ino revoleó los ojos—. Me alegra que, al menos, alguien no me haya dejado sola.

—¿Estás enfadada con ellas por haberte dejado sola?

—¡Claro que no! —Ella rio, divertida por la ocurrencia del joven chico— Mañana tendré muchos chismes de los cuales enterarme.

Esta vez él rio por lo bajo.

—¿Te gustan esas cosas? Me haces acordar un poco a mi madre…

—¿Cómo es ella?

Él sonrió nostálgico. Desde que había huido de la casa de sus padres no la había vuelto a ver.

—Ella es dulce y es divertida. Siempre está de buen humor, a menos que… A menos que mi padre discuta con mi hermano o conmigo.

—¿Y eso sucede a menudo? —Él calló— No te preocupes, en todas las familias hay pleitos. Mi madre y yo no congeniamos y… Mi hermano, para ahorrarse disputas familiares… —Ino miró hacia ambos lados antes de bajar la voz y seguir hablando— adelantó su casamiento.

—Sí, en mi casa hay pleitos… Sobre todo mi padre no me tolera. Él me cree una mala influencia, un hombre sin futuro… Y mi hermano lo era todo para él. Siempre el bueno con las chicas, el sobresaliente en la universidad, el trabajador, el aplicado… Pero hace poco todo se fue al caño y nos fuimos de casa, después de que golpeara a mi padre… Nunca me había sentido con tanta ira como para agredirlo físicamente.

Ino se había quedado de piedra. Con la voz quebrada se animó a preguntar algo más.

—¿Por qué se enfadaron tanto?

—Él golpeó a mi hermano.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mi hermano es bisexual. Y mi padre es un… idiota homófobo. No toleró ver a mi hermano paseando con su novio.

—Es difícil tratar con gente tan cerrada… Mi madre es así pero con la religión —Ino bebió un sorbo de champagne. Sai asintió y miró a Deidara que bailaba pegado a su mujer.

—Tu hermano… ¿Él va a ser padre?

Ino sonrió y se llevó un índice a los labios para hacerle entender que no podían hablar del tema ahí. Pero eso mismo contestó la pregunta de Sai que asintió despacio.

—¿Vamos a bailar? —preguntó Ino levantándose, tomándose la cintura del vestido para que no se le corriera. Sai le incorporó con ella y se dirigieron a la pista de baile improvisada, en el césped, decorado con flores lilas.

Sai colocó su mano en la cintura de Ino y ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

—¿Así que tu padre cree que eres un chico malo? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sí —Él rio bajito—. Aunque no es verdad —Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Y por qué sacó esas ideas?

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes de contestar.

—En mi adolescencia era muy vago, solía saltearme clases para ir a beber cervezas con amigos o… Usaba mi auto para correr carreras callejeras. Estaba todo controlado, pero a él no le gustaba. Tampoco estuve mucho tiempo haciéndolo, sólo un mes o dos… Pero a él le pareció inaudito… Y mi madre siempre me apañó (no la justifico, aunque se lo agradezco) eso sólo le generaba más frustración a mi padre —Se movieron lentamente para seguir el ritmo de la música—. Tuvimos un accidente. En el auto íbamos mi padre y yo… Irónicamente era él quien estaba conduciendo. Él se quemó la mitad de la cara con el motor del auto, no fue nada grave pero aún conserva las cicatrices, y yo salí volando por el vidrio parabrisas y me herí la pierna. También tengo cicatrices, pero a mí no me importan tanto como a él. Las mías no son tan visibles… —Hizo silencio, Ino sólo lo siguió escuchando— ¿Sabes? Lo entiendo, debe ser horrible tener esas marcas en la cara, pero de alguna forma me echó la culpa a mí de lo sucedido, tal vez porque íbamos en mi auto… O, tal vez, porque simplemente necesitaba desquitarse con alguien… El asunto es que eso agravó su ira contra mí… Y empezó a odiarme bastante más de lo que ya lo hacía, haciendo, al mismo tiempo que mi hermano sobresaliera positivamente y fuera el favorito. Dejó de ser el predilecto cuando se enteró de aquel episodio con su novio.

—…Tu padre… Eso… Suena horrible —atinó a decir la rubia sin saber qué más añadir. Él le sonrió sintiéndose culpable por haber hablado de esas cosas en aquella situación.

—Mejor sólo divirtámonos, Ino… No hace falta hablar de estas cosas.

Ino asintió, aunque la opresión en el corazón no se le fue ni se le hizo más leve. No sólo se sentía arrepentida por el trato que le había dado a Sai en el pasado, también sentía pena por la situación que había pasado el muchacho y, curiosamente, eso le daba ternura. Como si ella pudiera protegerlo, cuidarlo, repararlo…

Tenten caminaba nerviosamente por la sala de su casa. Estaba feliz por su reciente relación con Neji, tenía mucho que contarles a sus amigas, pero esa felicidad, en ese momento, estaba suprimida por un nerviosismo que le provocaba un nudo en el estómago y una taquicardia inusual. Le resultaba patético sentirse así por una simple charla; estaba esperando la llegada de Lee. Él también estaba empeñado en hacerle saber a su padre que no quería ninguna clase de relación con alguien impuesto.

Tocaron el timbre y Tenten se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Lee la miró sonriente del otro lado, no era una sonrisa sincera, era nerviosa y preocupada, igual a como ella lucía. La chica estaba con el cabello suelto y ropa para andar por casa, una camiseta holgada con la estampa de una banda de rock china y unas bermudas nada femeninas, de tipo pescador.

—Hola, Ten… —saludó el joven con su acento japonés algo oxidado.

—Gracias por venir —Agradecida lo abrazó cortamente para luego dejarlo entrar y cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

—Sí, no te iba a dejar sola. A mí también me gustará que lo sepan de una vez por todas… Papá no deja de hacer planes para que nos juntemos todos… Quiere, a toda costa, que nos enamoremos o algo así…

—Sí… Estoy saliendo con alguien —susurró ella con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¡Te felicito, Ten! Déjame adivinar… ¿Con el chico de pelo largo que es cliente habitual en donde trabajas?

Ella sonrió asintiendo.

—¿Era tan obvio?

—Los ojos de ambos brillaban siempre que se veían… Oye… ¿Y… Y Saku? ¿Ella está…?

—Está empezando algo con un chico… Lo siento —Tenten le palmeó el hombro para confortarlo pero él le sonrió con otra de esas sonrisas nerviosas.

—Está bien, me alegro por ella.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio hasta el comedor, en donde el señor Ama leía el periódico y comparaba unos precios para la oficina. Al ver entrar a ambos muchachos su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Ey ¡Hola! —el hombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo e hizo una seña para que los jóvenes se sienten frente a él.

—Papá… —La voz de Tenten se quebró a medio camino. Ambos se sentaron donde el señor de la casa les indicó— Tenemos que hablar.

Él asintió sin una pizca de nerviosismo en sus gestos. Les hizo una señal para que comenzaran a hablar.

—Verá, señor Ama… —susurró Lee tomando coraje— Nosotros sabemos que tanto usted como mi padre… Bueno, están entusiasmados con que nosotros congeniemos bien… Y es cierto, Tenten y yo nos llevamos de maravilla, ella es una chica estupenda, de las que casi no hay. Es trabajadora, optimista, es bonita y es muy agradable —La sonrisa de Tian Ama se ensanchó con orgullo— y es muy inteligente. Ella dedujo en seguida que mi padre y usted pretenden que nosotros iniciemos una relación amorosa.

—Bueno… —El hombre se movió inquieto en su asiento— Tampoco es que alguien quiera obligarlos, pero la química se nota y… Es inevitable que uno, como padre, quiera el mejor partido para su hija.

—Papá —interrumpió Tenten con vergüenza—. Estoy enamorada… Y… Lee es fantástico…

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡En serio?! ¡Vaya, los felicito! —El hombre se levantó con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro y fue a abrazar a Rock Lee con ahínco. Éste correspondió al abrazo con timidez, pero lo alejó en cuanto pudo, sin parecer brusco.

—No… Señor… No soy yo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién…? —El hombre miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido, aún cerca de Lee, aunque sin provocar contacto físico.

—A mí Tenten me parece una chica fascinante, pero también estoy interesado en alguien más… No me apetece empezar una relación con su hija, ella me gusta mucho como amiga. No me agradaría perder su amistad.

—Papá, mira. Te he visto muy entusiasmado con tus ideas de que Lee y yo estemos juntos y consideré necesaria esta charla. Necesito decirte que estoy empezando una relación con un chico realmente maravilloso, que me gusta mucho y me respeta y me quiere. Me gustaría que le dieras tu bendición y que comprendas que Lee y yo sólo queremos ser amigos… No quiero que te enfades, pero…

—Ten… ¿Por qué me enfadaría? Es sólo que estoy un poco desconcertado —El hombre volvió a su sitio y se sentó a la mesa, frente a los dos jóvenes—. Creí que estaban interesados el uno en el otro, y que gracias a eso podrías mantener tus raíces chinas estando con alguien de tu misma patria. El chico con el que estás es… Supongo que es japonés.

—Sí, es japonés… —Tenten miró a su padre con algo de temor.

—Me gustaría conocerlo para… Para ver qué tal es el muchacho. Si a ti te gusta yo no puedo prohibirte que estés con él, ya estás grandecita, hija… Pero… Tampoco me gustaría que salieras con cualquiera.

Lee miró a Tenten apenado.

—Señor, puedo dar fe de que el muchacho es excepcional. Lo he tratado un poco y puedo asegurarle que no es para nada un pandillero, o un vago, o un desinteresado.

Tian Ama hizo silencio durante unos segundos. El timbre sonó en la casa, pero todos continuaron sentados en sus sitios.

—¿Y qué tal es? ¿Trabaja? ¿Estudia?

—Sí, papá, ambas cosas. También disfruta de hacer deporte y toca el piano —El señor de la casa se irguió en su asiento, prestando atención.

La señora Ama entró al salón comedor acompañada de alguien. La persona en cuestión era musculosa, de cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo baja y ropa de buena calidad: Unos pantalones deportivos y una musculosa negra que dejaba al descubierto sus trabajados brazos. Neji miró al padre de su novia, luego a ésta y luego pasó sus blancuzcos ojos al joven sentado junto a ella.

—Ten, vino tu amigo… —dijo su madre en voz baja, notando que su marido, su hija y el joven Lee estaban en asamblea.

—Eeeeh… —Tenten se levantó de su asiento como si ésta tuviera un resorte preparado para eyectar a la gente en emergencias. No estaba previsto que él fuera a su casa, no habían hablado sobre nada en todo el día— No… Él es… Él es Hyuga Neji, mi novio —aclaró apenada la joven, caminando a su lado y poniéndose roja como la sangre.

La mujer que estaba a un lado de Neji los miró impresionada pero rápidamente escaneó al muchacho y le hizo, disimuladamente, a su hija un gesto de admiración. El señor Ama se levantó de su asiento.

—Justo estábamos hablando de ti, muchacho —dijo el hombre acercándose. Neji era media cabeza más alto que el hombre. Tian le tendió la mano y Neji se la apretó para saludar—. Es un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente. Estaba deseoso de presentarme formalmente, lamento haber venido sin avisar, ya le he comentado un poco a su esposa… No estaba planeado esto, es solo que… Mi tío… —Miró a Tenten para hacerle entender que estaba hablando con ella, a pesar de que se estuviera disculpando, al mismo tiempo, con su suegro— está planeando una cena familiar y me ha pedido que invite a su hija, si ella gusta… —Volvió su mirada a su suegro que seguía frente a él— Si ustedes le permiten salir conmigo esta noche…

—¡Claro! —La que contestó fue la madre de Tenten, atrajo, inmediatamente la mirada de su marido se clavó en ella. Tenten también la miró.

—Gracias —agradeció Neji sonriéndole.

—Es un gusto haberte conocido, Neji. Cuando trajiste, el otro día, a Tenten, me dio mucha ilusión ver la alegría que tenía por haber estado contigo; me alegro mucho de que estén juntos y de que estén bien.

—Gracias, en serio —Neji le sonrió con más gratitud— ¿Quieres ir a conocer a mi tío? Estará Hinata —preguntó directamente a Tenten que estaba parada a su lado.

—Sí, sí… Me gustaría, pero no tengo nada qué ponerme… No quiero ir… —Se miró, su ropa no era apta y apenas si tenía alguna que otra cosita con algo de ornamentación—así…

—Me imaginé que dirías eso, así que te traje algo… No lo compré, es de Hinata, pero ella te lo presta encantada y… Dice que no le sirve, si te gusta puedes quedártelo. Es ropa nueva. Ella casi no la usó.

—¡Gracias! —Tenten lo miró agradecida. Aparte de novio fantástico, estupendo deportista y encantador cliente era hado madrino.

Gaara y Matsuri salieron de un restaurante de tres estrellas, económico, pero de buena calidad. Él la había invitado a comer y ella estaba absolutamente embelesada. Después de aquel tierno beso habían estado toda la noche hablando por WhatsApp. Habían consolidado una relación y Matsuri les había contado a todas sus amigas lo que le había ocurrido. Gaara era el hombre que ella quería para su vida, y Matsuri era la mujer que él había estado buscando de compañera. Sari se había puesto como loca al enterarse de que su amiga había olvidado por completo a su patán exnovio y se había animado a entablar una relación con el pelirrojo punk. Sin embargo, todas sus amigas habían opinado igual en un aspecto: El padre de Matsuri se pondría como loco.

Y no en el buen sentido.

Gaara la había tomado de la mano dulcemente, lo más dulcemente que le salió. Se sentía torpe con ella, nunca había paseado de esa manera con nadie y, de hecho, lo ponía muy incómodo que la gente lo mirara al pasarles por al lado, Matsuri contrastaba mucho con él; estaba vestida con vestido veraniego corto, con volados violetas, el color era muy claro, en amarillo con detalles lilas, sus sandalias eran de plataforma lo que por poco hacía que ella lo pasara en estatura a él. Iba maquillada levemente y se veía hermosa con largas pestañas en sus ojos negros. A diferencia de ella, Gaara iba vestido con una camiseta negra, de mangas cortas, con una estampa de una banda de punk poco conocida, sus pantalones eran verdes con cuadros negros, un cinturón de tachas impedía que éstos se le cayeran. Del cinturón colgaban algunas cadenas decorativas y estaba calzado con botas militares negras. Su cabello rojo estaba en picos, sus cejas absolutamente depiladas y sus ojos delineados de negro. El contraste entre ambos era notorio, no parecían pegar juntos ni aunque les pusieran pegamento.

Un flash incomodó a Gaara en su perfil. Ignoró completamente aquel acto aunque Matsuri entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Notaste eso?

—Sí. No le des importancia, por favor —pidió él un poco harto. Hacía tiempo que no le sucedían esas cosas; en una época, cuando él tenía unos quince años, lo perseguían totalmente, era el descarriado de la familia, el que les daría más dinero a esas personas al conseguir alguna primicia.

Había habido un mini escándalo cuando se filtró una fotografía suya fumando con un grupo de chicos en un callejón. Su padre se había gastado muchísimo dinero para retirarlas de todos lados.

—¿Qué fue? ¿Un relámpago?

—No… Era… Era una cámara.

Matsuri se paró en seco en la calle con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡No puede ser! Mi padre va a matarme —Matsuri buscó con la mirada a su alrededor y justo en ese momento se vio otro destello de luz.

Matsuri se escondió en el pecho de su novio y él la abrazó algo atolondrado, Matsuri sintió como el corazón de Gaara se aceleraba.

—Tenemos que hablar con tu padre, Matsu. Esto no cesará… Yo… Esto me ha pasado antes, me ocurre por ser el hijo de alguien famoso. Tal vez si mi padre se retira de la política esto se calme un poco, pero mientras tanto… Pensé que… Estabas al tanto y…

—¡Está bien! No quiero que esto sea un impedimento para nuestra relación, es sólo que no quería comentárselo a mi padre todavía. Él es muy… recto —habló ella ahogada por la tela de la ropa de Gaara.

—Vamos Matsu, no podemos quedarnos acá para siempre.

Ambos volvieron a su posición inicial, tomados de la mano y empezaron a caminar más rápido.

Llegaron en pocos minutos a la casa de Matsuri, parados en la puerta estaban ambos padres de ella. Matsu se apresuró a soltar la mano de su novio.

—Matsuri ¿en dónde estabas? ¿No te ibas con unos amigos?

La madre de ella se acercó a los chicos con ojos desorbitados, mirando al pelirrojo con expectación. El hombre detrás de ella no parecía de buen humor.

—Eeh, más bien con un amigo, mamá…

Gaara carraspeó algo molesto y miró hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, sintió la mirada de su novia encima. Él siguió evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera de las tres personas que tenía alrededor.

—¿Matsu? —preguntó la mujer queriendo indagar.

—Bueno, más bien con mi novio, mamá… Es reciente… Muy reciente.

—¿Novio? —La voz grave del padre no se hizo esperar.

—Hola ¿qué tal? —saludó Gaara. No olvidaba la vez que había conocido a su nuevo suegro. Gritando y peleando con Matsuri, esa vuelta le había dado la impresión de que era capaz de golpearla. No era un hombre fácil.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Gaara Sabaku No.

—¿Sabaku? ¿Como el famoso economista?

—Sí, es mi maldito padre, lamentablemente…

Los padres de Matsuri se miraron entre sí impresionados.

—¿Trabajas? ¿Estudias, muchacho?

—No, por ahora, aunque tengo ganas de empezar algo —mintió. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su futuro. Por ahora, no necesitaba preocuparse por el dinero o los estudios, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacer algo por su vida.

—Pasa, muchacho, conozcámonos —el hombre empezó a caminar hacia su casa y su esposa lo siguió murmurando que prepararía unos pastelillos para la merienda. Gaara y Matsuri intercambiaron una mirada de extrañez.

Kiba estaba tendido en su cama comiendo helado de vainilla, llevaba el torso desnudo y unos pantalones deportivos, un ventilador pequeño lo apuntaba directamente a la cara. Akamaru estaba a su lado, en el suelo, olisqueando y lamiendo el casco de la motocicleta, Shino estaba sentado contra la puerta de la habitación, en el piso.

—Tendríamos que salir a algún sitio antes de que acaben las vacaciones —expresó Shino acomodándose sus, innecesarios, lentes de sol.

—Ya tendremos tiempo, hoy no tengo ganas.

—Cuando reinicien las clases en la universidad no se podrá más, Kiba.

—Bueno… Tampoco es un martirio, encontraremos tiempo.

—Sólo queda un mes de vacaciones….

—Shino, mierda ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusto? ¿Te quieres declarar? Descansemos tranquilos en casa ¿A dónde quieres llevarme? ¿A un hotel? —Kiba se incorporó un poco y miró a su amigo con desinterés.

—No seas idiota, Kiba.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa? Estás raro desde hace algún tiempo…

—Me voy a ir.

—Pues vete, pero no sé por qué te enfadas… —El castaño se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotándolo.

—No, no que me voy de aquí. Me refiero a que voy a irme del país.

Kiba se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, esperando que su amigo continuara, porque no comprendía bien qué estaba pasando. Y, aunque el corazón se le aceleró un poco debido al nerviosismo que empezó a sentir ante la presunta partida de su amigo de la infancia, se quedó con temple apacible.

—¿Qué? ¿De vacaciones o…?

—No —negó él con su voz grave—. Por la beca que me asignaron Europa.

Kiba se quedó en silencio procesando lo dicho.

—Ya sabes… —continuó Shino temiendo perder la oportunidad—. La misma que tú solicitaste, con la intención de que los dos viajáramos a perfeccionarnos más en nuestra carrera universitaria. A ti te llegó la contestación negativa al poco tiempo de solicitarla y la mía tardó casi un mes más en llegar… Y me aceptaron, así que... No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad laboral.

El silencio se hizo más fuerte entre ambos. Kiba se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza y no miraba a su amigo. Shino se acomodó los lentes con el índice, sólo para hacer algo, ya que se encontraba nervioso e intranquilo. El muchacho se levantó y se sentó a un lado de Kiba, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Había sido su mejor amigo durante tantos años que sentía que al alejarse, éste estaría perdido. Kiba podía dárselas de ser simpático y con confianza en sí mismo, pero era una persona que necesitaba apoyo para no derrumbarse.

—Mira… Sé que será duro al principio empezar una vida sin amigos, pero podremos seguir estando en contacto y…

Kiba se levantó y salió de la habitación con paso firme, dejando la puerta abierta y tomando, al pasar, una camiseta. Shino se quedó sentado sobre la cama, con Akamaru mirándolo fijamente sin entender lo que ocurría. El muchacho soltó un bufido y una cabeza femenina se asomó a la puerta.

—¿Shino? ¿Y mi hermano? —Hana entró a la habitación. Estaba vestida como para andar por casa. Con una camiseta sin mangas, de color blanco, atada sobre el ombligo y un short verde agua corto. Estaba descalza.

—Acaba de irse… Pensé que no estabas —admitió Shino; ahora que Hana se estaba mudando, no era fácil encontrarla en la casa de su madre, a menos que fuera en horario de trabajo.

—Estoy sin electricidad en mi casa nueva, aún hay que hacer varios arreglos y hacía mucho calor así que vine con el aire acondicionado —Hana se sentó al lado de Shino— ¿A dónde fue Kiba?

—No lo sé, no parecía feliz… Le dije lo de la beca.

—¿En serio? —Hana sonrió con mucha alegría, lo miró a los ojos directamente, feliz— Te felicito, Shino. Es muy maduro que hayas hablado directamente con él. Sé que te costó pero fue lo mejor.

—Sí… Pero es muy orgulloso, no va a perdonarme que a él no lo hayan aceptado y a mí sí.

Hana negó.

—No es eso lo que le cuesta, él teme perderte, Shino. Has sido su único amigo durante toda la vida.

Shino tiró la cabeza hacia atrás nervioso.

—Sí, puede ser…

—De verdad, te agradezco que se lo hayas dicho ahora… Tendrá tiempo para reponerse antes de que te vayas —Ambos se miraron a los ojos agradecido el uno con el otro. Hana volvió a sonreírle.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Hana.

Ella se inclinó hacia él y dejó un pequeño beso en los labios de él antes de retirarse por la misma puerta por la que había salido su hermano.

Sakura llegó al bar en donde se encontraría con Sasuke, era un lugar pequeño, tenía luces rojas aunque, por el horario, estaba casi vacío. Había tres o cuatro mesas cuadradas, de color caoba, con dos sillas enfrentadas y había una cantidad grande de taburetes en la barra, donde un barman limpiaba un vaso de wiski y lo guardaba bajo la barra.

Sasuke esperaba nervioso, sentado en una de las mesas, tomando jugo de naranja, la llegada de Sakura. Se había vestido con la mejor ropa que había encontrado, se había tomado diez minutos para peinarse y se había puesto perfume. Era demasiado para dejarla. Él quería dejarla por las buenas, pero Sakura tenía algo extraño en su persona que lo hacía sentir muy nervioso. Ella lo vio y avanzó hacia él, Sasuke la miró y se removió en la silla. Sakura iba vestida con unos pantalones de jean, una camiseta rosada y unas botitas marrones.

—Hola —saludó cansada, se notaba que había estado caminando rápido, estaba agitada. Llevaba su cabello corto, rosado, atado en una goma y los ojos débilmente delineados, resaltando su hermoso color verde. Sasuke tragó saliva.

—Hola, Saku —Le sonrió queriendo sonar simpático. Tenía que empezar con su monólogo «No eres tú, es que no estoy preparado. Eres demasiado especial para mí y no puedo controlar la situación, siento que voy a lastimarte o que voy a salir lastimado…» y todo lo demás.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde. Estuve tan pendiente de que me llamaras o me enviaras un mensaje que me parece loco haberme tardado —sonrió ella, despreocupadamente. Ese simple comentario hizo que Sasuke se inquietara más.

—No pasa nada. Podría esperar aún más… —No supo por qué dijo eso pero lo dijo— ¿Te pido algo? ¿Zumo? ¿Gaseosa? ¿Agua?... ¿Algo con alcohol?

Sakura miró lo que su acompañante bebía.

—Lo mismo que tú, está bien.

Sasuke llamó al barman y pidió bebida para Sakura. En cuanto el hombre llegó con la bebida la charla se reanimó.

—¿Y cómo estuviste, Sasuke? —preguntó ella— ¿Por qué tan desaparecido? —Tomó su sorbete y aspiró la bebida por ahí.

—Tuve bastante trabajo —mintió. Había estado muy pendiente de Sakura, pero no había querido verla por cobarde.

—Debió haber sido cansador.

—¿Y tú? A estas alturas ya debes estar preparándote para iniciar la Universidad de nuevo… —preguntó él, queriendo sacar tema de charla antes de dejarla oficialmente. Ella puso una mala cara. Como si quisiera evitar el tema, eso no le pasó por alto al moreno.

—Sí, ya empecé con los preparativos.

—No pareces muy entusiasmada, pensé que te apasionaba la medicina.

—Bueno… —Sorbió otro poco— Mi tía materna ha sido médica toda su vida y siempre me ha encantado lo que ella hace, así que desde pequeñita le decía a todo el que me preguntase que quería ser doctora… La verdad es que, cuando cumplí los dieciséis o diecisiete años, dejé de interesarme por eso, pero tampoco sabía qué seguir de mi vida, así que, todos me presionaron un poco para que siguiera la carrera de medicina. Y, ahora que hace un par de años que estoy con esto, no me siento muy cómoda… Pero supongo que debe ser normal, una etapa o algo así…

Sasuke la miró ceñudo.

—No, no creo, Sakura… Simplemente es algo que no te gusta ¿No has pensado en otra cosa?

—Ya estoy grande para cambiar de carrera, Sasuke.

Él rio.

—¿Grande? Sakura… Tienes veintiún años, es cuando debes decidir y probar… y fallar. Tienes que arriesgarte.

Ella sonrió sin gracia, por compromiso.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero siento que pierdo el tiempo. No puedo dejar toda mi vida, mi estabilidad y ponerme a bailar… No sé a qué clase de vida me podría llevar eso.

—¿Bailar? —Sakura se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y bajó la cabeza. Sasuke sonrió al notar lo hermosa que se veía con ese gesto— ¿Te gustaría bailar?

Ella se animó a mirarlo, pero no habló hasta varios segundos después.

—Sí. Hasta he considerado la opción de solicitar alguna beca pero… es una locura —rio como si hubiera dicho un chiste—. Es absurdo.

Sasuke estiró su brazo sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Sakura que lo miró a los ojos con ternura. Él le devolvió la misma mirada.

—Hazlo, Saku. Anímate. Arriésgate. Eso te hará feliz.

—No lo entiendes, Sasuke. Jamás bailé en mi vida. Quiero ser profesional pero no tengo un entrenamiento previo, hace años que quiero bailar pero es mucho más complicado de lo que uno cree… Además ¿Qué futuro puedo tener como bailarina? Hay que ser muy buena para triunfar ¿Y si no lo logro?

—¿Y si sí lo lograrás y no lo sabes? Sakura, si no te funciona siempre podrás retomar la carrera de medicina, o buscar otra más. No hay apuro para estudiar. Puedes tener cincuenta años y estudiar igual, eso no importa, mientras tú te sientas cómoda.

Sakura bajó la vista apenada, los ojos se le habían humedecido debido a la pena.

—He estado mirando en Internet… Hay una… hermosísima escuela de danza en París y he mandado solicitud para una beca… Pero fue un arrebato de locura. Nunca envié el video clip que me pidieron… Sólo… Sólo el formulario y mis datos.

—Tienes que enviarlo, Saku… —Sasuke buscó algo en su teléfono celular.

—¿Ahora? Sasuke no estoy preparada para algo así…

—Aquí dice que las inscripciones cierran en dos días… Tienes que enviarlo ahora, o no llegarán a verte.

—Pero no tengo nada, ni escenografía, ni micrófonos, ni bailarines extras... Ni una canción en mente... Bueno sí tengo una canción, pero aún no lo pensé bien.

—Sakura, tranquila, para apoyarte estoy yo… —Sakura lo miró nerviosa. Sasuke tomó su teléfono celular otra vez y marcó rápidamente— Itachi, necesito que me ayudes con algo… Sí… ¿Aún tienes ese amigo que está iniciando en la producción de televisión? Necesito que te preste una cámara que grabe en HD y algún micrófono que tome bien el audio… Sí, te hablo en serio… Déjame, Itachi, hazme caso, maldición… —hizo silencio—Sí, y te necesito a ti también, bien vestido. No preguntes, adiós.

Marcó nuevamente y llamó otra vez.

—Suigetsu… Necesito que te vistas de forma decente y te aparezcas por El Refugio lo antes posible. Avísale a Karin que la necesito también, a ella y a la gente que consiga. Que vayan predispuestos a hacer lo que sea… ¡Suigetsu estás loco! No te estoy proponiendo eso… No… —Sasuke bajó la voz— No es una orgía… ¡Vengan! Adiós —Miró a Sakura nuevamente—. Solucionado. Vámonos.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y tomó del brazo a Sakura para que se levantara también. Ésta así lo hizo. Sasuke se fue a pedir la cuenta, pagó por ambos y regresó con la chica que lo estaba esperando en silencio y cabizbaja, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Vamos? Nos encontraremos en la puerta de tu casa… Y de ahí, haremos la canción que pensaste… ¿Cuál es?

—No… yo… Bueno, pensé en un clásico… Pero no tan viejo… Quiero decir, la mayoría enviará el clip de Flashdance… Y yo pensé que algo más divertido y dinámico podría ir bien… Así que… —Sakura empezó a hiperventilar nerviosa.

—Ey, tranquila…

—Pensé en _Mamma mía_ … La versión de la película de _Meryl Streep_. El baile tiene bastantes gestos con el rostro. Se gesticula mucho lo cual es importante para la danza y… entonces… pero ni siquiera tengo preparada la coreografía, Sasuke.

Sasuke tomó su celular tras recibir un WhatsApp.

—Suigetsu acaba de confirmarme que Karin, Naruto y su novia, Hinata, irán a ayudarte. Entre todos se nos ocurrirá la coreografía que necesitas.

Extendió su mano y Sakura la tomó entrelazando sus dedos. A su lado se sentía más segura. Tomó aire, inspirando fuerte, y ambos salieron del bar. Al recibir sobre su piel los rayos del sol, Sasuke se inclinó un poco para dejar un beso sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

Neji estacionó su auto en la puerta de la residencia Hyuga. Tenten estaba sentada a su lado, se había trenzado sus rodetitos y llevaba puesto el hermoso vestido que Hinata le había entregado. Ya estaban dando las ocho y media de la noche. Estacionado frente a la casa, había otro auto.

—Ya llegaron… —suspiró Neji un poco nervioso.

—¿Quiénes serán, además de tu tío?

—Los tíos de Hinata, ella, mi otra prima Hanabi, Naruto… y nadie más.

—Bien… —Tenten abrió la puerta y bajó.

La enorme casa intimidaba un poco. Neji apretó la mano de su novia y ambos caminaron hacia la casa. Neji tocó timbre. No pasó mucho hasta que una pequeña figura abrió la puerta. A ojos de Tenten era una versión más pequeña de Hinata, salvo por el cabello castaño, era idéntica. Era su hermana menor: Hanabi, la había visto por El Refugio varias veces. Estaba preciosa, vestida con un vestido blanco con brillos, que hacía resaltar sus ojos aperlados. La joven adolescente les sonrió a ambos.

—¡Neji! Llegaste… Pasa, te estábamos esperando.

Neji pasó y Tenten tras él, aún tomados de la mano. Se encaminaron hacia el comedor y allí vieron a todo el mundo sentado a la mesa. No estaban comiendo nada, aún, sólo charlaban. Hiashi Hyuga, estaba sentado en la cabecera hablando con su ex cuñado que estaba a su derecha, al lado de éste había una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos muy claros y, a su lado, una chica hermosa, casi idéntica a Hinata en porte y actitud. Estaba sentada con la cabeza hacia abajo, de forma tímida. Su cabello era rubio platinado, llevaba un flequillo recto igual al de su prima y sus ojos también eran curiosamente pálidos, aunque no blancos, sino de un violeta muy claro. Su tez era pálida y hermosa, sin ninguna imperfección. El parecido con la mayor de las Hyuga era evidente. Frente a ella estaba Naruto, a su lado, Hinata, y en el lugar vacío a la izquierda de Hiashi, iba Hanabi. Sólo quedaban dos lugares vacíos, uno frente a Hinata, al lado de la prima, y otro frente a Hiashi, en el otro extremo.

—Hola —Saludó Neji llegando. Las miradas de todos los presentes volaron hacia él.

—¡Ey, Neji! Estábamos esperándote, ven… —Naruto le hizo una seña para que se acercara y Neji alzó su mano. Desde que Naruto comenzó a trabajar en la radio, se habían vuelto algo más cordiales. Neji no podía decir que tuvieran una relación de amistad, pero, al menos, eran cercanos.

—Hola, Naruto… Hola, a todos… —Neji señaló a Tenten, de forma incómoda—. Ella es… Tenten Ama, mi novia… Es originaria de China, estudia abogacía y trabaja en una cafetería cerca de aquí… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Él es mi tío Hiashi Hyuga, propietario de la radio Konoha's Rock.

—¡Me acuerdo de ti! —Le sonrió Hiashi a Tenten, ella le devolvió la sonrisa— estuviste en la fiesta que dimos. Bienvenida.

—La que nos abrió, es mi prima Hanabi Hyuga —Tenten asintió viendo cómo la jovencita se sentaba en su lugar— A Hinata y a Naruto ya nos conoces bien —Naruto levantó su dedo pulgar a modo de saludo y Hinata le sonrió—. Y ellos son los tíos de las chicas, Kame Dorei y Miroku Dorei, su esposa, la hermana de la mamá de Hanabi y Hinata. Y, por último, ella es Shion Dorei, la hija del matrimonio.

—Hola, es un placer… —Saludó Tenten.

Después de las presentaciones, Neji se sentó en el extremo libre y Tenten a su lado, entre Neji y Shion. La comida empezó a transcurrir tranquilamente. Neji se movió incómodo mirando de Shion a Tenten. Aún recordaba cómo la rubia se le había querido lanzar hacía algún tiempo atrás, temía que le dijera algo a su novia.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba interesada en buscar a Neji nuevamente, se había propuesto a conquistar a alguien más. A quien tenía en frente.


	36. Una prima problemática

**Canción: Me gusta/ Ciro y los Persas**

 **-*Una prima problemática*-**

—…Entonces le dije que sí y Jiraiya empezó a reírse muy fuerte… fue por eso el problema —Contaba Naruto mientras que su suegro y jefe se contraía de risa en su lugar y todos los demás reían también.

—¡Qué gracioso eres! —exclamó entre risas la chica sentada frente a él. Naruto la miró sonriéndole, pero ya no era una sonrisa de gracia. Esa chica había estado haciendo comentarios de ese estilo toda la velada. Al comienzo creía que era una chica muy simpática, después comprendió sus intenciones (específicamente cuando comenzó a acariciarle la pierna, descaradamente, bajo la mesa) Hinata, a un lado de Naruto, se mostraba incómoda y hacía varias horas que no hablaba ni subía la mirada de su plato, naturalmente afectada por el comportamiento de su querida prima hermana. Nadie más parecía notar aquella extraña actitud de la rubia… Nadie más a excepción de Neji.

—Bueno y.. Eeeh… Hina ¿Ya empezaste a prepararte para el siguiente año de Universidad? —cambió el tema el rubio mirando a su novia. Ella levantó la vista por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

—Sí, claro… Y ya estoy rematriculada… Estuve hablando con…

—¿Y tú Naruto no estudias nada? —preguntó Shion interrumpiendo a Hinata.

—No ¿Qué decías, cielo? —Volvió la vista a su novia, inquieto.

—…Yo… Este… Que estaba hablando con unas compañeras para… ya sabes, ir preparándonos para los primeros trabajos que se realizarán y por algunos materiales que necesitaremos… Empezaremos con las prácticas directamente sobre animales vivos y me pone un poco…

—¡Ay qué impresión! —dijo Shion como si estuviera muy afectada— La verdad es que me gustan mucho los animales, no podría verlos en esa situación.

—¡Es por eso que intento cuidarlos! Porque me gustan mucho y…

—Lo sé, Hina; pero yo soy tan sensible —La rubia se puso una mano sobre el pecho, indignada— que no podría soportar verlos sufrir… Es obvio que tienes mucho más estómago que yo, cariño… ¿Y tú Naruto? ¿Tienes alguna mascota?

El rubio la miró con nerviosismo. Hinata apretó la mano de su novio bajo la mesa.

—No. No tengo por el momento… Ángel —dijo viendo a Hinata a los ojos—… creo que es mejor que me largue ¿sí? Sabes cómo se pone mamá si tardo en llegar… La comida estuvo deliciosa —Él se levantó rápidamente de su sitio. Cruzó una veloz mirada con Neji en la que éste le hizo saber que estaba tomando una, muy acertada, decisión al retirarse.

—¿Tan pronto? Naruto, si es un problema podemos llamar a tu casa y avisar a tu madre que llegarás más tarde… Y avisarle que te alcanzo yo mismo —avisó Hiashi levantándose de su asiento para acompañar a su yerno.

—No es necesario… En serio, es que nunca salí mucho de casa y… —Notó la mirada de Shion clavada en sí como si sus ojos fueran dardos—. Va a estar molestando a mi padre… Mañana nos vemos en el trabajo.

—¡Claro que sí! —Hiashi extendió su brazo para estrecharle la mano a su yerno y él se la estrechó con la mano sudada.

Hinata se levantó con su novio para acompañarlo a la puerta y lo tomó del brazo con firmeza, de forma nerviosa. Naruto notaba toda la tensión que ella tenía encima. Quería abrazarla y besarla y explicarle que la amaba, pero no podía hacerlo delante de su padre por respeto.

—Nos vemos mañana, Neji— saludó. Luego se dirigió a los tíos y prima— fue un placer conocerlos— y se dirigió por último a Hanabi revolviéndole el cabello— a ti te veo después.

—¡Chau cuñado! —Le sonrió ella.

Naruto y Hinata se adentraron por el pasillo y, mientras se iban, escucharon como Shion gritaba:

—¡Fue un placer, Naruto!

Hinata abrió la puerta y Naruto se posó en el umbral mirándola. La escaneó con la vista, queriendo saber a ciencia cierta cómo se sentía. Él no podía creer lo que había sucedido, se sentiría horriblemente si Nagato quisiera meterse con su novia; no podía creer cómo se debía sentir Hinata en ese momento.

—Gracias por invitarme, hermosa —Él le sonrió tratando de calmarla. Aunque ella no parecía molesta, sino triste. No hablaba y apenas si se notaba cómo respiraba. Estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre y se la veía decaída. Ella lo miraba fijamente con ojos tristes.

—De nada, puedes venir cuando quieras —Le sonrió. Para Naruto, lo peor de toda la situación era que su tierna novia, no tenía intención de decirle nada sobre lo que sentía.

—Pequeña, está todo bien ¿cierto? —Le tomó las manos con fuerza— Lamento si se puso incómodo al final.

—¿Incómodo? No, claro que no —Hinata se hizo la indiferente—. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, quería que ella le dijera lo que le pasaba por esa atolondrada cabecita, pero no lo lograba.

—Bien. Nos vemos entonces, muñeca —Se inclinó y la besó con la mayor ternura de la que fue capaz, queriendo hacerle saber que todo iría bien.

El lunes, Sakura estaba limpiando la barra. Habían dado las diez de la mañana y todavía no había tenido tiempo de hablar con sus amigas de nada; no habían conversado en todo el fin de semana, excepto por algún que otro WhatsApp. El día anterior Sasuke, Suigetsu, Itachi, Naruto, Hinata y Karin la habían ayudado con la coreografía de su videoclip y luego Sasuke se había llevado el video en crudo para editarlo y enviarlo. Tenía miedo porque no había visto el trabajo realizado, al día siguiente se cerrarían las inscripciones y ella estaba con los nervios a full.

Sólo había podido hablar un poco con Karin el día anterior. Ella le había confesado que Suigetsu le estaba empezando a caer mejor, de repente ya no se insultaban cuando estaban juntos, después de todo el asunto con su padre; pero ella no había tenido oportunidad de hablarle sobre los besos que Sasuke le daba, ni sobre las caricias que le ofrecía, o sobre lo compañero que era.

Ino cruzó la mirada con Sakura desde la otra punta de la cafetería. La rubia alzó el brazo para hacerle saber que quería hablar con ella, mientras le sonreía con picardía. Sakura asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que se acercara en cuanto el cliente al que Ino trataba se marchó. Ino estaba acercándose cuando alguien entró por la puerta de El Refugio y se acercó a Sakura con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Hola, Saku… —La pelirrosada llevó su mirada desde su amiga al portador de aquella voz. Sasuke se veía hermoso ante sus ojos.

—Hola… —Le sonrió. Unos pasos empezaron a escucharse en la escalera caracol que llevaba hasta la casa de los Haruno. Una mujer rubia bajó del todo y se acercó a su hija.

—Cariño ¿No viste mi blusa negra? La necesito urgente para una reunión en la oficina —Miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa. Reconociéndolo— Hola ¿cómo estás? —le palmeó un hombro, contenta.

—Bien, y estaré mejor en cuanto le dé una noticia muy importante a su hija —Le sonrió él, mirando a la chica tras la barra. Ella le lanzó una mirada para pedirle que cierre la boca.

—¿Qué noticia?

—Nada, nada… Conseguí reserva en un restaurante de lujo, para nosotros dos —se señaló a él mismo y a Sakura repetidas veces. Mebuki sonrió encantada.

—¡Que bueno! En fin… Cariño ¿La viste?

—Sí, mamá… Fíjate tendida en el tendedero pequeño del cuarto de baño. Vas a tener que plancharla.

—Gracias, cielito —La mujer pellizcó la nariz de su hija antes de correr escaleras arriba.

—Señorita bailarina… —Sasuke se aclaró la garganta carraspeando— tengo su video listo… Y ya lo envié a la Academia.

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos segundos en los que sintió como su corazón bombeaba más rápido, el rostro le empezó a sudar y las piernas le temblaron.

Cuando quiso hablar, le costó encontrar su voz.

—¿Que qué?

—Sakura, tenías que animarte…

—¡No, no puede ser! No estaba lista, estoy segura de que me descartarán a la primera… No podré con esto Sasuke…

—Tranquila —Él tomó la mano de ella sobre la barra—. Estaré aquí para apoyarte. Si te aceptan, te ayudaré en el viaje… Si no lo hacen, te acompañaré en tu búsqueda por más academias.

Sakura negó como ida.

—No, no… No… No van a aceptarme y no podré buscar más academias ¿No entiendes? Esto no es lo mío, era sólo una afición y…

—Y debes convertirla en tu profesión, así estarás siempre descansada y nunca caerás en rutina —Hubo un silencio. Sasuke la miró rogándole— Vamos… Estás lista.

Shino había tocado el timbre en la enorme residencia Hyuga. Quería hablar con Hinata ya que era la única amiga en común que tenía con Kiba. Después de aquella horrible charla que había tenido con él, en la que el moreno se había retirado abruptamente de su propia casa dejándolo abandonado, necesitaba que alguien hiciera reaccionar a Kiba de una vez por todas.

Hinata era siempre el vínculo neutral de la relación. Quien apaciguaba las cosas, por más que nunca había sido tan unida con ellos como lo eran entre ellos. Shino sabía que ella podía aconsejar y poner de su suave personalidad para arreglar las cosas.

Una chica abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Era hermosa, muy similar a Hinata, pero rubia. Por un micro segundo Shino pensó que ésta se había teñido, luego la vio con más detenimiento. El rostro era más redondeado, los ojos más pequeños y más oscuros, la ropa más ligera. Sus protuberantes pechos casi se le salían de la fina camisetita blanca y corta.

—¿Hola? ¿Está Hinata en casa? —La chica miró a Shino de arriba abajo, analizándolo. Se apartó para dejarlo pasar justo cuando Hanabi llegaba por el pasillo. Vestida mucho más recatada que la versión adulta y rubia de la misma.

—¡Pero si es mi futuro marido! —bromeó la jovencita acercándose por el corredor. Shion abrió los ojos muy grandes.

—Bueno, entonces los dejo solos —dijo ésta amarrándose el pelo largo en un improvisado rodete antes de salir por la puerta de entrada.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hanabi.

—Voy a dar un simple paseo, hace tiempo que no vengo por la ciudad… —La joven chica saludó por sobre el hombro y se marchó por la acera caminando decidida.

—¿Está tu hermana? —preguntó Shino. La chica hizo un mohín divertido mientras cerraba la puerta tras el invitado.

—Nunca vienes por mí. Vas a lograr que me ponga celosa… —bromeó a medias Hanabi y luego gritó —¡HINATA! ¡Shino vino a verte!

Hinata posiblemente estuviera en el piso de arriba porque estaba tardando en aparecerse. Shino miró a la hermana de su amiga con ternura y aprecio y musitó en voz baja.

—Hanabi… Escúchame… Tú, eres una chica preciosa…

—¿Pero? —Hanabi sonrió amargamente.

—Pero hay mucha diferencia de edad entre nosotros. No creo que algo entre nosotros pueda prosperar. Eres hermosa, de verdad, y te he tomado cariño, pero entiéndeme. Por más que una relación entre nosotros no fuera ilegal… Aún te quedan muchas cosas por vivir. Tal vez en un futuro… Si te sigo gustando y yo aún estoy disponible… Podamos tener algo.

Hanabi se quedó en silencio hasta que Hinata llegó. Y cuando ésta lo hizo se marchó hacia el piso de arriba. Shino la vio subir sintiendo algo de culpa pero sabiendo que eso había sido lo mejor.

Hinata abrazó a Shino a modo de saludo.

—¡Shino! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Bueno, me gustaría… Vine a hablarte de Kiba…

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina, mientras Hinata prestaba atención a lo que su amigo le decía.

Naruto había llevado el papeleo pertinente a una de las múltiples oficinas que tenía la empresa cuando la vio ingresar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No iba nada arreglada pero, al pasar por al lado de cualquier hombre, lo dejaba babeando. Llevaba un short excesivamente corto, una camiseta blanca de andar por casa y unas sandalias sin plataforma. Su cabello rubio iba amarrado en un rodete e iba acompañada de Hiashi, con quien reía.

Ambos lo vieron y lo saludaron, Hiashi, se apresuró a acercarse a su yerno y éste se puso muy incómodo. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de huir de esa mujer antes de que le causara problemas con Hinata.

—¡Ey! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó el suegro palmeando el hombro del muchacho que le sonrió inquieto.

—Bien, trabajando… —atinó a contestar el rubio guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

—De seguro tienes mucho trabajo aquí, se nota que eres eficiente —dijo Shion con voz potente, no dejaba de mirarlo con fijeza a los ojos. Naruto pasó saliva y miró al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera contestar cualquier cosa, su suegro lo había hecho por él.

—Sí, Naruto es un gran ayudante aquí en la empresa. Trabaja muy duro y tiene buena relación con sus compañeros… Es una joya ¿Verdad, muchacho?

—Bueno... yo no lo diría así… Apenas si comencé hace poco tiempo, todavía no pueden juzgarme yo… —El muchacho se interrumpió buscando las palabras adecuadas y Shion aprovechó para hablar nuevamente.

—Tío ¿No te parece que está capacitado para un mejor puesto? A mí me daría algo de ver a mi yerno sirviendo café y llevando papeles de una punta a la otra…

—Shion… —Hiashi la miró sonriéndole con gracia— Eres un ángel y claro que tienes razón pero considero que Naruto debe conocer bien cuál es el trabajo que hacen los novatos antes de ascenderlo un poco…

—¡No te preocupes por mí, Hiashi! —El muchacho levantó las manos como si se defendiera. No estaba en sus planes semejante charla— No estoy interesado en ascender, ya es bastante que me hayas dado un trabajo… Es un trabajo mucho mejor a cualquiera que aspirara…

—Naruto, tienes las aptitudes necesarias para lograr cualquier cosa —informó el hombre con rostro pensativo. Hubo un silencio de sólo unos segundos en los que Hiashi parecía debatirse algo internamente. Shion le sonreía a Naruto y éste sólo se ponía cada vez más nervioso— Creo, Naruto, que si te capacitaras un poco más, realmente podrías llegar lejos… Tengo una idea… Estudia alguna carrera que creas que puede tener relación con esta radio… Ya sea la de medios, la de periodismo, la de música, la de locución… Y yo te ascenderé directamente, sin papeleo. Pero tienes que prometerme que tendrás un título… Es muy importante hoy en día…

Naruto se quedó de piedra.

—Hiashi, lo agradezco, pero en serio que no es necesario… Yo estoy bien y…

—Sí, pero estás bien ahora que eres joven. Debes pensar más en tu futuro. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por Hinata…

Otra vez hubo un silencio, él miraba a su suegro a los ojos pero sentía la vista de Shion sobre su cuerpo.

—Sí, claro… Todavía estoy a tiempo de anotarme en alguna universidad… Gracias, te lo agradezco.

Hiashi le sonrió conmovido por la decisión y se marchó caminando. Shion se quedó atrás, sólo unos segundos. Posó una mano sobre el pecho de Naruto de forma coqueta, y pestañeando como si su vida dependiera de ello, le susurró.

—Es una gran oportunidad, guapo… Seguro sabrás aprovecharla —Luego se marchó con el exmarido de su tía, para continuar con el recorrido por Konoha's Rock.

Naruto se sentía mareado y extraño. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Era verdad que gracias a Shion había conseguido la oportunidad laboral de su vida, pero no podía permitir esos acercamientos tan descarados. La chica estaba loca, era una coqueta, se le veía a lo lejos. Tenía que alejarse de ella lo más posible. No podía ir a casa de Hinata hasta que la familia Dorei volviera a su ciudad natal, mientras se quedaran en la residencia Hyuga, todo era peligroso.

El muchacho suspiró y se acercó a Jiraiya con las piernas como gelatina y las manos mojadas en sudor.

—Creo que a ese bombón le gustas, Naruto —Jiraiya le guiñó un ojo.

—Basta, viejo. Es la prima de mi novia ¿Sabes la cantidad de problemas que puede traerme? —Naruto suspiró y se frotó las sienes con los índices.

—Ya, ya… —El hombre le palmeó el hombro para consolarlo, aunque siguió viendo cómo la figura de Shion se contorneaba al caminar.

Ya era hora de cerrar El Refugio por el turno del mediodía cuando Sasuke decidió irse del lugar, saludando a Sakura con un tierno beso en la mejilla. La chica estaba en un vórtice de emociones, se sentía nerviosa por el video de la beca, asustada por la idea de fracasar, feliz por el apoyo incondicional de Sasuke y emocionada por contarles todo a sus amigas.

Ino había empezado a despachar clientes. Karin limpiaba el piso efusivamente. Tenten se estaba dedicando a cambiar el cartel de «abierto» por el de «cerrado». Todavía no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ellas sobre nada y sabía que ellas también querían contar sus cosas.

Mebuki bajó las escaleras vestida de forma elegante para la reunión que tenía en su trabajo. Su marido iba igualmente elegante pero con porte mucho más aburrido que el de la mujer. Mebuki, extrañamente a ojos de Sakura, se veía feliz. Como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro y venía con un álbum de fotos viejo bajo el brazo, entre sus carpetas del trabajo.

—Quiero enseñarte algo —le dijo al llegar a ella—. Es que no puedo creer lo pequeño que es el mundo… —Parecía inmensamente feliz. Sakura entornó los ojos pensando en qué podría decirle su madre— Ya me había parecido similar, antes, la primera vez que lo vi… Pero ahora estoy casi segura… ¡Creo que tu novio es un pariente lejano!

—Él no es mi novio mamá —Sakura se había puesto roja, pero rápidamente apartó ese sentimiento de pudor por el de interés— ¿Pariente lejano de quién?

La mujer abrió, sobre la barra, el álbum de fotos que llevaba, en una página en específico que ya había buscado con anterioridad. En la foto había una familia. Todos con el cabello muy oscuro y los ojos iguales de negros. El hombre tendría unos cuarenta y cinco años y el rostro muy serio, la mujer era notablemente más joven, tal vez unos treinta y el rostro de un ángel cansado. El hombre tenía en brazos un niño de unos tres años y la mujer un bebé recién nacido, regordete y sonrosado.

—Ella es mi prima: Mikoto Senju, de casada… Uchiha —Sakura sintió en su garganta un obstáculo. Como si se estuviera ahogando con un hueso de pollo. Tenía que ser una broma—, tú no la conociste… Murió de cáncer a los treinta y dos años, antes de que tú nacieras y justo después de dar a luz a su segundo hijo. Su marido se quitó la vida tras haberla perdido, fue una conmoción muy grande para todos… Quienes criaron a sus hijos fueron unos tíos de Fugaku, muy amables por cierto, siempre les dijeron a los niños que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de autos. Me parece lo más sensato, la otra historia es más trágica —Sakura retenía un mínimo de información, no daba crédito a todo lo que su madre le estaba soltando—. No estaba segura, pero ahora creo que sí… Me parece que tu novio es el hijo menor de ella… ¡Me alegro tanto de que la familia se reúna de nuevo! Qué pequeño es el mundo. —La mujer le sonrió a su hija antes de marcharse, feliz. Sakura estaba acalorada y se sentía diminuta ¿Sasuke y ella eran parientes? ¡Eso era horrible! No podía comprender cómo su madre estaba tan contenta, era inmoral e inmundo, era horrible… Sasuke no podía ser su primo lejano, era intolerable.

Se quedó tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no tuvo ocasión de hablar con sus amigas en todo el almuerzo y apenas si escuchaba lo que ellas decían.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, un atontado Kiba llegó al refugio en busca de un café fuerte que curara su borrachera. Sakura, en la barra, estaba bastante distraída y las demás estaban ocupadas con otros clientes así que el moreno se dispuso a esperar un poco a que pudieran atenderlo. Se sentía iracundo, lo invadía la rabia. Le habría gustado apalizar a Shino allí mismo, en el momento en el que le confesó que se iría sin él. Kiba había dado por sentado que si uno no ingresaba a la universidad a través de esa increíble beca, ninguno de los dos iría. La decisión de Shino era casi una traición para él. Se sentía dolido.

Hana le había estado hablando toda la mañana. Lo había tratado de egoísta y de ingrato por no comprender la decisión de su amigo, pero ¿Por qué nadie podía comprenderlo a él?

Tamaki se acercó a Kiba con una sonrisa. No estaba vestida con el uniforme de la cafetería por lo que el moreno dedujo rápidamente que ese día no le tocaba trabajar, probablemente había ido en calidad de cliente. La chica se sentó a un lado de él, en un taburete, frente a la barra.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola —Él devolvió el saludo y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que debía apestar más de lo que creía, porque ella hizo una cara muy rara.

—Estuviste bebiendo un poco, ¿verdad? —Él sonrió culposo.

—Sólo un poco.

—¿Y viniste a beber más?

Sakura salió de su transe y los vio a ambos allí sentados. Le sonrió con su típica sonrisa de dependienta atendiendo al público, dejando sus problemas tras una máscara.

—Hola, chicos, lo siento… ¿Quieren algo en específico?

—Sólo un jugo —pidió la chica.

—Yo quiero café, uno fuerte.

—Sólo tenemos de máquina por el momento, Kiba. Estamos esperando a los proveedores.

—No hay problema —Él se encogió de hombros.

Sakura en un segundo tuvo todo preparado y se los sirvió en la barra. Luego, se alejó un poco para limpiar cosas que ya estaban limpias, teniendo la mirada perdida.

—Quiero distraerme un poco —le dijo Kiba a Tamaki que lo escuchó atenta—. Mi mejor amigo se irá del país por varios años… Es casi la única persona que me ha apoyado en toda mi vida —susurró antes de beber el primer sorbo a su café. No estaba inconsciente, como en borracheras anteriores, parecía que el alcohol no había podido borrar el dolor que sentía.

—Lo siento. Siempre es duro dejar ir… —Suspiró Tamaki. Kiba la miró comprendiendo por qué lo decía. Ella había abandonado a su familia.

—Tienes razón…

—Lo bueno es que, hoy en día, con la tecnología y otras cosas siempre podrán estar en contacto…

—Sí… —Él volvió a ahogar un suspiro—. Es que me siento defraudado. Creí que no aceptaría irse si yo no podía ir con él…

—Lo siento, debe ser muy feo. No sé bien cuál sea la situación, pero tampoco puedes obligarlo a que siga con su vida. Tú eres su amigo, debes apoyarlo. Seguramente te sentirás muy feliz al verlo lograr sus metas.

Kiba se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Sakura puso algo de música y le subió el volumen. Ino se acercó a ella, terminando con un cliente. _Me gustan tus ojos, tu intensidad. Me gusta que vengas por un trago más. Me gusta tocarte, sin intención. Me gusta tu historia de resurrección_.

—Saku… ¡A que no sabes! —Ino le sonrió con ánimo. Había querido conversar con su amiga todo el día, tenía varios chismes que contarle— Tenten empezó una relación formal con Neji Hyuga y… ¡No sólo eso! También conoció a su familia —Sakura la miró estupefacta. No podía creer que fueran tan rápido, aunque se sintió muy bien por Tenten, que durante meses había estado enamorada en secreto de ese extraño muchacho de enfrente.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial!

—¡Sí! Y por lo que me voy enterando, Karin está muy interesada en hacer las paces con su vecino el molesto.

Esta vez, la pelirrosada sonrió pícaramente.

—Y tú que decías que ella no se enamoraría de él.

—Bueno, lo admito, tal vez me equivoqué ¿¡Te imaginas si todas terminamos las vacaciones de novias?! ¿No sería estupendo?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. _Me gusta la curva de tu nariz. Me gusta escucharte, ser tu aprendiz. Como no haberte visto mientras bailas. La música es aire cuando te vas. Tú para mí, yo para ti. Puedo sentir una energía tan intensa entre los dos_.

—Ino, hay varias de nosotras que no estamos ni cerca de tener una pareja…

—¿Qué dices? Tú y Sasuke están cada día más juntos, Karin y Suigetsu a punto de empezar algo, Tenten ya está formalizada, Tamaki muy cerca de Kiba y yo… Bueno… Yo tengo mis propios planes.

Sakura levantó una ceja incrédula.

—¿Con quién? ¿Tú, en una relación formal? La última fue con Shikamaru cuando eras una niña ¿Qué planes tienes?

Hinata llegó a El Refugio buscando a Kiba. Había ido a su casa y su madre le había dicho que se había ido a pasear; la joven tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, ya que Shino había insistido mucho en que Kiba necesitaría apoyo tras la noticia que se le había dado. Hinata estaba preocupada por él. Él había sido un buen amigo todo ese tiempo. _Me gusta tu sed si tu barman soy. Se va la tristeza en tu vaso en flor. Traigo mi guitarra de atardeceres. Bebidas, canciones, viejos placeres. Tú para mí, yo para ti_. Hinata entró y vio a su amigo reír a carcajadas acompañado de una castaña muy hermosa. La chica que había empezado a trabajar como ayudanta hacía poco tiempo.

La muchacha tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de Kiba y reía mientras le contaba algo, él también se carcajeaba, divertido con lo que aquella chica hablaba.

Hinata comprendió que no necesitaba su ayuda. Con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

 _Puedo sentir una energía tan intensa entre los dos. Si pudiera herir tu cuerpo de amor_.

—¿Recuerdas a Sai? Él es un amor de persona, me acompañó a la boda de Deidara y me contó varias cosas. Nos estamos haciendo íntimos… Creo que una relación con él no sería mala idea. Siento que es la clase de chico que me cuidaría, no como el vago de Shikamaru —admitió Ino con las mejillas algo rosadas. Sakura estaba cada vez más impactada con lo que oía.

—Vaya, me alegro por ti.

 _Lo estoy meditando, no habría nada mejor_.

—De todas formas, Ino… —continuó Sakura—. Yo no estoy ni cerca de conseguir algo con Sasuke. Cada vez que creo gustarle, que pienso que nada puede ir mejor… Algo se interpone.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que su amiga era algo drástica cuando se trataba de chicos.

—¿Y ahora qué es?

—Mi mamá cree que Sasuke puede ser parte de la familia… Quiero decir, que Sasuke es hijo de la prima de mi madre…

 _Yo no quiero dejarte ir por ahí, sin que en algún instante pienses en mí_. En un momento, entre risa y risa, tal vez valiente por el alcohol Kiba se acercó a Tamaki y la besó en los labios. Ella correspondió envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos. _Es justa razón, yo no tengo un instante. Tú para mí. Yo para ti_.

—¿Quieres irte por ahí? —preguntó él.

—Sí, claro —Ambos se subieron a la moto de él, que estaba estacionada en la entrada y se marcharon a toda velocidad por la calle. Mientras Ino y Sakura, en silencio, cada una pensando individualmente en lo mismo, los veían desaparecer.


	37. La familia

_Canción: Thinking out loud/ Ed Sheeran_

 _Les pido que se unan a mi página de Facebook para tener noticias sobre las publicaciones y otras novedades. Allí estuve contándoles varios cambios que tendrán mis obras y sobre mis proyectos futuros, me encuentran como (_ _fanficeswichan/)_

 **-*Capítulo 37: La familia*-**

Kiba se quitó las botas militares tan rápido como pudo. Era una suerte que su madre se hubiera tomado vacaciones en la veterinaria y que se hubiera marchado a un fin de semana con amigas; Hana se había ido a su casa a seguir con los preparativos para la mudanza que le estaba llevando más tiempo del que cualquiera hubiera creído. Era plena tarde y entre mil pensamientos recordaba que se había ido del Refugio sin pagar, pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento; desde la escuela secundaria que no tenía sexo en mitad de la tarde pero ahora, Tamaki estaba enchufada a sus labios, dentro de su habitación, con las manos en sus mejillas apretándole la cara contra ella. Las manos de Kiba jugaban en la cintura de ella levantándole la ropa. Ambos sabían bien lo que estaba por suceder. Tal vez esa era una mejor distracción que el alcohol, además, ella parecía entenderlo.

—Me gustas, Kiba —susurró ella pegada a sus labios. Él sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿En serio? —Sin despegarse el uno del otro, Kiba consiguió sentarse en la cama y ella, que ya no tenía puesta la camiseta y llevaba un brasier moteado se sentó a horcajadas sobe él.

—Sí, en serio —Otra vez se fundieron en un beso pasional, entre que Kiba buscaba, sin ver, el botón de su pantalón para quitárselo.

Naruto se pasó la mano por la frente y notó que estaba muy sudoroso. No era sólo el calor, ya casi estaban en otoño y empezaba a sentirse la diferencia climática, pero había estado nervioso desde que Shion se había aparecido por la empresa. Por suerte, Jiraiya lo había encontrado distraído y le había pedido que se retirase antes, y que aprovechara ese retiro para averiguar sobe las carreras universitarias que Hiashi le había propuesto estudiar.

Esa era una gran oportunidad académica y laboral, seguramente su madre se pondría feliz por eso y él tendría una excusa para distraerse sobre sus problemas sentimentales. En eso pensaba cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su casa.

En la sala estaba Kushina cociendo unos calcetines viejos. Minato no se encontraba allí.

—Hola, má… ¿Y papá? —preguntó Naruto cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Avanzó con paso decidido, aunque él se encontraba decaído anímicamente, y se sentó a un lado de su madre.

—Fue a una segunda entrevista sobre un puesto de trabajo, lo está haciendo muy bien.

—¿Una segunda entrevista en el mismo sitio? Eso es positivo.

—Así es —Kushina le sonrió encantada— ¿Y a ti cómo te fue? Te esperaba más tarde.

—Me han dado un respiro y… —Analizó la actitud de su madre porque no se quería perder detalle en los gestos que la mujer haría— me inscribiré en la universidad, así que después le pediré ayuda a Hina para que me asesore un poco…

—¿¡En serio?! —Kushina dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le dedicó a su hijo una azulada mirada llena de intriga— ¡Oh, amor me siento tan bien por ti! Me pones muy orgullosa —Se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Naruto le palmeó la espalda sonriendo.

—Ya, ya… No es para tanto, mamá.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es tu futuro y tu vida! —Kushina se separó de él y Naruto comprobó que tenía los ojos humedecidos. No pensó que fuera tan importante para ella algo así— Si tu padre y yo nunca te obligamos a estudiar nada fue porque consideramos que ya eres adulto y sabes lo que haces; eso no quiere decir que nos sintiéramos a gusto viéndote trabajar con calores, casi sin días libres y en malas condiciones. Me alegro mucho de que hayas conseguido el trabajo en la radio que es, obviamente, un trabajo mucho más legal y agradable… Pero me pone mucho más contenta saber que, si el día de mañana, esa radio deja de funcionar, mi hijo tendrá un título universitario que lo ayudará a conseguir cualquier otra cosa —Ojalá las cosas siempre fueran como los padres lo desean. Naruto sabía bien que le costaría mucho estudiar y que, si la carrera duraba en sí cuatro o cinco años, él la acabaría en el doble de tiempo. Además, era sabido, con sólo observar la situación de su padre, que no siempre se podía conseguir un trabajo estable teniendo un título. Su padre había sido un político de fama nacional, todo Japón lo conocía y lo admiraba, y por la telebasura, la mala prensa y la desinformación que los canales televisivos y las redes sociales sembraron en las personas, su padre se hallaba sin poder conseguir nada. Obviamente alguien había obrado con malas intenciones en el caso de Minato Namikaze, pero era frustrante pensar que mucha gente perdía muchos años de su vida estudiando para algo de lo que no iba a poder trabajar—. Seguramente Hinata tiene algo que ver con tu decisión. Le agradeceré la próxima vez que la vea.

Naruto torció el gesto al recordar que la idea inicial fue de Shion. Hinata era demasiado precavida, buena y tímida como para proponerle estudiar algo sabiendo lo mucho que a él le costaba hacerlo.

—No fue Hina… Fue su padre, en realidad… —No era mentira del todo—. Me dijo que si tenía un título me daría un ascenso.

—¡Pues igual agradezco mucho a esa familia! —Hubo un mínimo silencio y luego Kushina habló de nuevo— ¿Cómo te fue en la cena de anoche?

—Bien. Estuvieron presentes los tíos de Hinata y también una prima…

—¡Eso es genial, cariño! —Kushina había vuelto la mirada al calcetín y seguía cociendo— Si te presenta tan rápido a su familia quiere decir que le importas mucho. Así que es algo muy bueno.

—Sí… —Naruto sonó dudoso y Kushina volvió a depositar la vista sobre él. Esta vez de forma preocupada.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Está todo bien con ella?

—Sí, ella es excelente…

—¿Entonces?

—No es nada mamá.

—Narutooo…

—Su prima… Shion… Está… Jodiéndome la existencia —Naruto se llevó una mano al rostro y la desplazó hacia abajo como si quisiera quitarse el malestar que sentía. Clavó la vista entre sus pies para no mirar a su madre a los ojos. Sentía la mirada de ésta clavada en él.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—¡No sé! Ni siquiera… Creo que le gusto… Y se está comportando como una perra con Hina, porque no deja de hablarme de forma coqueta… Se me acerca de más, me lanza indirectas… Tengo miedo de que joda todo.

Naruto sintió la mano cálida de su madre sobre el hombro.

—Bueno, cielo… Nada malo ocurrirá entre Hinata y tú; se ve en cómo se miran lo mucho que se aman. Aunque esa prima que tú dices quiera separarlos no lo logrará, ábrete a tu novia. Lo más importante es que seas honesto con ella y ella podrá entender.

Matsuri se sentó a merendar con su madre. Ésta había estado muy callada todo el día, pero lo más extraño era que también se había mostrado incómoda.

Desde que Gaara se había marchado de su casa, tras haberlo presentado a la familia de una forma abrupta y sin planearlo con anticipación, sus padres habían estado cuchicheando entre ellos por los rincones; Matsuri había decidido no darles importancia debido a que no hablaban con ella directamente ni se habían mostrado en desacuerdo con la relación que estaba sosteniendo con el pelirrojo, pero algo le daba mala sangre.

Disimulando sus pensamientos, bebió un sorbo de té mirando de reojo a su madre que se hacía la distraída. Pasaron varios minutos de miradas distraídas y silencio incómodo hasta que la mujer se dignó a hablar.

—Matsu… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que te estás conociendo con tu reciente pareja? —la voz de la mujer era sospechosamente acaramelada. Matsuri le dirigió una mirada de sospecha.

—Poco tiempo… Aproximadamente desde la discusión que tuve con papá antes de marcharme de casa… Gaara fue uno de los chicos que me ayudó.

—Parece un buen muchacho…

—No creí que fuera a caerles bien.

—Bueno… Y yo no pensé que empezarías a salir con alguien después de una ruptura reciente —comentó la mujer como si bromeara.

De entre su padre y su madre, Matsuri prefería a su madre. Su padre era demasiado estricto, serio, reservado, frío y cerrado de mente como para entender las vivencias del siglo XXI; su madre, a menudo la apoyaba en sus decisiones y tenía conversaciones con su marido para calmarlo con respecto a temas que afectaban directamente a su hija; pero había ocasiones, como esa, en la que no parecía tener filtro. Decía y actuaba de maneras que no eran delicadas. A Matsuri le sonó su comentario, casi como un reproche. Como si considerara inmoral que su hija de dieciocho años comenzara una relación después de tres meses de haber roto otra.

A Matsuri también le parecía que se había adelantado mucho con Gaara, no era normal en ella entregarle tan rápido su corazón a una persona, pero con él había sido sencillo y no encontraba que eso fuera negativo.

—Resulta que Kumetsu me engañó en dos ocasiones, mamá. Sabes que sufrí mucho y que estuvimos seis meses intentando arreglar las cosas hasta que él se dignó a decirme que yo no representaba nada importante para su vida y se marchó. Gaara llegó para reponerme, así que no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde que lo conocí, considero que es una buena persona y me parece honesto seguir a mi corazón y a mi conciencia y conocerlo más a fondo. No digo que esto sea algo serio, ni que vayamos a casarnos y a ser felices para siempre como en los cuentos, pero quiero darle, y darme, una oportunidad.

—Hablas de forma muy madura —se sorprendió la mujer mirando a su hija con intriga—Y no sé por qué pensaste que ocultar tu relación con este chico era algo correcto. Te tendrías que haber dado cuenta de que es un gran partido ¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo antes? Tu padre por fin se puso un poco más tranquilo con respecto a tu futuro.

Matsuri miró a su madre de forma fulminante.

—No sé cómo crees que mi relación con Gaara puede interceder de alguna forma en mi futuro. Yo estudiaré la carrera universitaria que me guste y me guiaré por mis propios medios a mi futuro —dijo de forma convincente, intentando dejarle en claro ese punto a su madre.

—Claro que sí, pero no puedes negar que tener un novio millonario te solucionará varias cosas. Tu padre y yo opinamos que debes sacar provecho… ¡No me mires así! No me refiero a que le robes o a que te aproveches de él, pero no seas tonta, cielo, acepta sus regalos, sus invitaciones… Sus propuestas. Casarte con alguien así sería estupendo para toda tu vida Matsuri. Aún no entiendo cómo es que las noticias no dicen nada de la pareja del hijo de un hombre tan famoso como Rasa Sabaku No. Ya pensaba que te vería en la televisión… hasta le dije a tu abuela…

Para su desgracia, justo en ese momento, cuando iba a replicar por el pésimo comentario de su madre, en la televisión que tenían andando de fondo, comenzaron a pasar rápidamente unas imágenes en las que se veían de forma borrosa las figuras de los novios. La madre de Matsuri empezó a interesarse, le subió el volumen y empezó a alagar a los periodistas amarillistas que estaban desesperados por saber quién era la novia del más descarriado de los hijos de Sabaku No, creando una polémica innecesaria. Matsuri se levantó de su silla con una ira que pocas veces antes había sentido. Se sentía mal por las cosas que hablaban de Gaara en televisión, y también porque su propia familia era parte del grupo de idiotas que consumían eso.

—¡Detesto cuando papá y tú se ponen así! —Gritó encolerizada antes de dar un portazo en su habitación y proceder a enviarle un mensaje de WhatsApp a su pareja, buscando consuelo.

A Gaara le había llegado un WhatsApp desesperado de Matsuri, pero o había llegado a entender, del todo a qué se refería su novia, hasta que entró a la cocina dispuesto a buscar algún aperitivo y se encontró con su padre y su hermana mirando televisión. Estaban las noticias, y en las noticias estaba él. Esos malditos fotógrafos. A eso se refería Matsuri, las miradas de su padre y de Temari cayeron sobre él inmediatamente después de notar su presencia.

—Gaara ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó su padre mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, aunque no por enojo, sino porque estaba asombrado e intrigado.

—¿Que los paparazis me siguen a todas partes?

—¿Quién es ella?

En ese momento entró Kankuro, probablemente con la misma intención de su hermano menor. Gaara se había quedado con la vista fija en la televisión. Kankuro se percató de la reunión familiar que había en la cocina y los miró a todos esperando que algo delatara qué los tenía allí. Finalmente, las imágenes en la televisión comenzaron a desaparecer entre que un periodista pasaba a otra noticia, pero Kankuro llegó a ver el final de la nota.

—¿Otra vez esos imbéciles están detrás de ti?

—Por ahora estoy más interesado en saber quién es ella, Kankuro, deja que tu hermano responda —interrumpió Rasa sin dejar de mirar al menor de sus hijos.

—Se llama Matsuri.

—Es una buena persona —Interrumpió Kankuro.

—Realmente encantadora —Acotó Temari, en defensa de Gaara.

Rasa siempre había sido imparcial con sus hijos; aunque a los tres los trataba de forma bastante fría y despectiva, con Gaara se la ensañaba más. Desde que, cuando era un adolescente, había tenido problemas con una mala junta y había sido descubierto fumando un cigarro, Rasa no se lo había perdonado.

—¿Ustedes ya la conocían y no me lo dijeron? —preguntó anonadado a sus dos hijos mayores. Kankuro se encogió de hombros y Temari miró al suelo.

—Ellos la conocieron de casualidad, como yo en realidad… No hay nada que decir.

—¡Claro que hay algo que decir! Me perseguirán periodistas para saber detalles, ya no puedo quitar las imágenes, por mucho dinero que ponga, están en la televisión, y a estas alturas seguramente que también en Internet ¿Qué tengo que decir Gaara? ¿Eh? ¿Que es tu amiga? ¿Que la estabas ayudando a encontrar una dirección? ¿Qué dirán sus padres, su familia, sus amigos? ¿Te estás aprovechando de ella, muchacho? Porque te advierto que no quiero tener más problemas por tu culpa…

—¿Qué? ¿Aprovecharme? ¿Te estás oyendo? ¡Soy tu hijo, por qué mierda siempre piensas lo peor de mí! ¿Sabes qué? Cuando te rodeen cientos de cámaras preguntándote por la vida sentimental de tu hijo menor, que a nadie más que a dos viejitas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer le interesa, entonces diles que esa chica es mi pareja y que no tienen nada más que averiguar… ¡Y como me continúen siguiendo andaré por todos lados con guardaespaldas como cuando tenía quince años!

Un silencio se hizo en la sala, duró pocos segundos, pero fue intenso. Sin decir nada, Rasa, salió de la cocina con paso firme como si no quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra a Gaara. Kankuro y Temari lo miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Ya son novios en serio? —preguntó Kankuro para romper el hielo. Era algo que se veía venir, pero aún así le sorprendió que Gaara concretara algo serio con alguien. La vida romántica, de los Sabaku No, no era muy grata.

—Sí, Matsu y yo estamos saliendo… —Gaara se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

—¡Oh, eso es estupendo! —Temari fue a abrazarlo—Tú con Matsuri… y yo… —Hizo una especie de suspenso— ¡Con Shikamaru! —Su emoción fue enorme, como si se estuviera conteniendo desde hacía tiempo, como si aquello hubiera sido un secreto guardado. Kankuro y Gaara se miraron entre sí sin comprender el ánimo de Temari.

—Sí… Ya lo sabemos… —Dijo extrañamente Kankuro.

—Oh, sí, claro… Digo, ya sé que lo saben… —comentó ella yéndose de la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke y Suigetsu llegaron a El Refugio. Sasuke iba mucho más segundo de lo usual y a su amigo no se le había pasado por alto el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo con Sakura. Aunque éste se empeñaba en decir que no estaban saliendo juntos, era obvio que la pelirrosada causaba algo más que una buena impresión en Uchiha Sasuke.

Al llegar al local, Sasuke pasó directamente a la parte de adentro, buscando a Sakura que estaba ubicada en la caja registradora y llevaba la cuenta del cambio, sin embargo, Suigetsu se quedó atrás, viendo de refilón la silueta perfecta de una pelirroja que estaba dejando un café sobre una mesa exterior. Karin terminó de dar la entrega y volteó justo para ver a los ojos violáceos, a su vecino. Éste le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque de forma tímida. Estar llevándose bien con él era algo muy extraño.

—Hola —saludó acercándose. Llevaba en las manos una bandeja redondeada, en donde segundos antes había tenido la taza de café, y del bolsillo posterior del pantalón le sobresalía una libreta.

—Hola —contestó él, quedando uno al lado del otro— ¿Cómo te trata el trabajo?

Karin puso los ojos en blanco, hastiada y bajó la voz antes de contestar.

—Pésimo. Estoy bastante cansada y el calor me está matando… —Mientras lo decía, se secó la frente con la mano. El sudor se le notaba en el rostro. Era verdad que había comenzado a hacer mucho más calor después del mediodía, pero había sido un día templado en su mayor parte.

—Que raro tú quejándote… —Se rio el otro mirándola. Karin lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Ya te querría ver a ti trabajando aquí todo el día!

—Estoy seguro de que este trabajo es menos pesado que el mío…

—¡Sí, claro! Tú estás en una piscina, refrescándote y pasándola en grande mientras yo muero de calor atendiendo a cien personas a la vez...

Suigetsu frunció el ceño.

—¡Karin, yo no vacaciono en mi trabajo! ¿Sabes lo que es tener que estar ayudando viejecitos y niños enfermos, y obesos… a hacer rehabilitaciones? Lo que tú haces no es nada a comparación con lo que yo hago…

—¡Ay, por dios, Suigetsu! Ni que fueras médico, apenas si tienes que vigilarlos entre que hacen su rutina en el agua… —La chica se puso una mano en la cintura y habló como si él fuera tonto y no entendiera. Suigetsu juntó aún más sus cejas.

—¡Karin, maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que discutir?

—¿¡Por qué tú no sabes cerrar tu puta boca?! ¡Siempre vienes a molestarme, nunca es para algo bueno! —Sin intención de hacer daño, levantó la bandeja que llevaba en la mano y golpeó la cabeza de Suigetsu, intentando frenar la discusión y salir victoriosa.

—¡Mierda, Karin!… Eres jodidamente caótica, maldición… Violenta e impredecible… —Se sobó la cabeza allí donde había sido el golpe— Ni sé cómo te amo…

Su comentario fue tan natural que Karin se quedó de piedra. Algo se le revolucionó por dentro, similar a la primera vez que él se había confesado, pero a la vez algo era distinto. Esta vez, por más que ya conocía los sentimientos de su vecino, se aventuró a sentir algo de cariño y no sólo de temor. Dio un paso al frente y, mientras que éste seguía distraído sobando su cabeza, lo tomó de la camiseta y lo besó en los labios.

Suigetsu no tardó en responder, al principio sin comprender bien qué sucedía, pero después de forma más intensa. Correspondió al beso y rodeó la delgada cintura de Karin con sus bazos.

En cuanto se separaron, Suigetsu despegó los labios para decir algo pero el sonido de una señora pidiendo por una camarera lo interrumpió. Karin se vio obligada a ir a atender a la mujer y el joven de cabello blanco la miró unos segundos más antes de largarse por donde había venido, de vuelta hacia su casa, de todas formas, sabía que Sasuke no lo necesitaría.

—Hola, bonita… —Sakura sintió un escalofrío al reconocer aquella voz. Sasuke la estaba mirando con una sonrisa, apoyado con los codos sobre la barra mostrador que dividía el espacio de la caja registradora, de la sala común para clientes.

—Oh, eh… Ho-hola Sasuke… —Sakura huyó a la mirada intensa del joven de ojos negros.

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa? —Él amplió su sonrisa atribuyendo esa inquietud al video enviado para la academia de danza.

—No es nada… —Ella le dedicó una sonrisa fingida. No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho su madre sobre el posible parentesco entre ella y el chico que la volvía loca. Ahora que tenía a Sasuke enfrente había olvidado por completo como desenvolverse con naturalidad.

—Sé que estás inquieta y ansiosa por la coreografía que envié, pero a eso vengo: A traerte noticias y calmar esas desesperadas ansias que tienes. Para enviar tu solicitud a la academia, tuve que crearte un usuario en su página oficial —extendió un papelito sobre la barra que Sakura tomó tontamente sin entender—. Allí está tu nombre y contraseña para que puedas ingresar, afortunadamente no pidieron muchos datos más que lugar de nacimiento, edad, nombre completo y una dirección para contactarte, así que no fue difícil para mí hacerlo por ti… En fin —Sasuke tomó aliento antes de continuar—. En esa página podrás encontrar el estado de tu solicitud, aún aparece como «por confirmar» pero lo positivo es que, según la lista que detallaron hace poco tiempo, tu video será reproducido y juzgado hoy mismo, y esta noche o, a más tardar, mañana, tendrás la respuesta.

Sasuke amplió la sonrisa, pero Sakura no había comprendido ni una palabra. Más tarde, probablemente revisaría el usuario para comprender a qué se refería el muchacho; ella, ahora mismo, sólo pensaba en que eran primos… Se había acostado con su primo. Sasuke era su maldito primo segundo. Al notar que Sakura no contestaba y estaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes clavados en el papel que él le había dado, Sasuke pensó que necesitaba tiempo para estar sola y asimilar la información. Extendió una mano, sin poder evitar ser amable y afectuoso con ella. Ella le parecía un ángel. Era bella, talentosa, divertida y buena ¿Cómo podía haber vivido tanto tiempo sin conocerla? ¿Sin saber de ella? ¿Siendo tan libertino habiendo en el planeta una mujer como Sakura?

—Saku… Todo va a estar bien —animó tomándola de la mano. Notó que ella se tensaba bajo su agarre, no era ese el efecto que quería conseguir. Él creía que ella se sentiría mejor bajo su tacto, se apresuró a quitar la mano y le sonrió intentando robar una sonrisa de esos hermosos labios rosados—. Si entras a la academia, te llevaré a cenar a un lugar genial; así que estate atenta a ese usuario porque reservaré un lugar —Él le guiñó un ojo antes de salir del sitio caminando con rapidez.

Ino se acercó a su amiga rápidamente.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó sin siquiera esperar a que Sasuke estuviera lo suficientemente lejos. Pero éste siguió marchándose, así que no hubo problemas con continuar la charla.

—¿Honestamente? No le entendí ni una palabra —Sakura miró a los ojos a Ino con actitud desesperada— ¡Dime qué hacer Ino! ¡Esto no puede seguir así! Me estoy… Me estoy enamorando de él, no hay retorno y… ¿Y si en serio es mi primo?

Ino iba a contestar que no sabía qué decirle cuando una mano pálida la distrajo tocándole el hombro. Sakura se quedó en silencio y se marchó, intentando distraerse con otras cosas; Ino volteó y vio la sonrisa de Sai dedicada sólo a ella. La rubia no pudo más que sonreírle también.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él— ¿Estabas hablando con tu amiga? No lo noté hasta que llamé tu atención.

—No, no te preocupes. Tendremos tiempo de hablar luego, y de todas formas no sabía qué decirle.

—¿Tiene algún problema?

—¿Quién no? —Sai sonrió ante la pregunta de Ino.

—Buen punto…

—¿Qué querías? —Ambos caminaron hacia una mesa vacía y él se sentó sin despegar su mirada de la de ella, ni por un segundo.

—Mi primera razón para venir fue que quería verte —Ino le sonrió más ampliamente, halagada—. Además quería comentarte que encontré un trabajo, aunque no es la gran cosa… Ahora estaré preparando hamburguesas para McDonald's hasta encontrar algo mejor —Ambos rieron por lo bajo— y, ya que tengo a una hermosa camarera preguntándome qué quiero, creo que pediré un licuado frutal… Sorpréndeme con los sabores.

—¡A la orden, capitán! —Bromeó ella antes de marcharse a preparar lo que pidió. Antes de que pasaran dos minutos ya había vuelto y le servía su bebida— Que la disfrutes.

—Gracias. Lo haré… ¿Quieres sentarte un rato conmigo?

Ino no pudo evitar volver a sonreír y asintió. No tenía tanto trabajo como otras veces así que aprovechó aquello para tomar asiento brevemente, aunque fuera solo por unos segundos quería disfrutar esa oportunidad. Sai cada vez le resultaba más intrigante.

—Así que… Tu amiga tiene problemas y no sabes cómo contestar —Tanteó Sai, no era que le interesasen los problemas de Sakura pero no sabía de qué más podía hablar con Ino.

—Sí, son problemas complicados ¿sabes? Del tipo romántico.

—Ah, entiendo…

—Pero considero que ella se hace mucha mala sangre por cosas que no lo merecen… A veces hay que pensar menos y disfrutar más ¿verdad? —Sai asintió convencido.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Si esto sigue así todas las empleadas del refugio terminaremos en pareja antes de comience el año lectivo ¿No es genial? —Ino le sonrió ampliamente, pero Sai no correspondió a esa sonrisa, se la quedó mirando intrigado, con el ceño a medio fruncir. Ino entendió su gesto de forma errónea y empezó a detallar algunas cosas—. Mira Tenten y Neji (un vecino de aquí en frente) empezaron una relación hace poco tiempo… Creo que Karin está muy cerca de comenzar algo con su vecino de al lado y Sakura está en un lío raro con Sasuke, un joven apuesto que es cliente habitual, creo que las cosas entre ellos se resolverán porque es inevitable cuando dos personas se comen con la mirada como ellos lo hacen ¿verdad? ¡Ah! Y Tamaki, la chica nueva, hoy se fue de forma muy sospechosa con un amigo mío. Creo que algo pasó entre ellos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Ino? Dijiste que todas terminarán en pareja… ¿Acaso hay alguien que te guste?... O…

—Digamos que estoy abierta a sugerencias —Ino posó su cara sobre sus manos, a la vez que sus codos se apoyaban en la mesa. No cortó el contacto visual. Sai estaba interesado en saber sobre su vida romántica y no era para menos—… últimamente tengo muchas ganas de enamorarme…

Él le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

Tras cerrar el local y recibir palabras de aliento por parte de Ino, Sakura subió a su casa y se dispuso a cocinar algo. Dejó el papel que le había dado Sasuke, y que había estado sosteniendo todo el rato, sobre la barra que dividía la cocina del pequeño comedor. Abrió la nevera y sacó unos huevos y un poco de queso. Se haría un simple omelette y se iría a dormir… Eso si podía conciliar el sueño.

No había acabado de cocinar cuando llegaron sus padres. Como de costumbre, ninguno la saludó, apenas si se miraron como para dar a entender un distante «hola» y luego, su padre, con aspecto cansado, se encaminó al cuarto de baño dispuesto a ponerse cómodo para dormir. Su madre se tomó unos segundos de silencio para quitarse los zapatos y desabotonarse la blusa en la entrada de la casa mientras que Sakura comenzaba a comer su omelette en el desayunador de la cocina. Ésta, no pudo evitar el silencio por mucho más.

—Mamá… Entonces…

La mujer la miró sin adivinar de qué quería hablar su hija.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sasuke es…? ¿Estás segura de que él es…?

—Estoy bastante segura —Mebuki se sentó a un lado de Sakura. Por una vez parecía preocupada por su hija—. No te dejes llevar por estupideces, Saku…

—¿Estupideces? ¿Que el chico que me gusta sea mi primo es una estupidez? —Sakura bajó la mirada y jugó con su tenedor. La mano de su madre se posó en su hombro.

—Ni siquiera es tu primo directo, Saku… ¿Tienes idea de las cantidades de familias que deben unirse por el matrimonio sin siquiera saberlo? No le estás haciendo daño a nadie, Saku… No es como que hubieras forjado un lazo parental con él, o que fuera tu primo hermano, o un pariente más cercano… Es el hijo de una difunta prima mía. Si quieres saber lo que opino es que no debes inhibirte con estas cosas, tú disfruta de tus sentimientos; yo estoy feliz de volver a saber de la familia Uchiha después de tanto tiempo y tragedias. Sabes bien que en mi familia hubo mucho dolor… Me encanta la idea de que la pequeña parte que queda se una.

Sakura suspiró sin saber qué contestar. Realmente estaba confundida con todo lo que ocurría… Justo cuando creía que las cosas con Sasuke iban avanzando, justo cuando comenzaba a sentir tanto cariño que le era inevitable no expresarlo, justo cuando él estaba ayudándola en proyectos tan importantes para ella que no podía evitar sentir amor. Justo cuando él se mostraba más interesado que nadie…

Sakura revolvió un poco más su omelette, pero decidió que no quería seguir comiendo.

—Gracias mamá, creo que lo consultaré con la almohada —Sakura tomó su teléfono celular, sus auriculares y comenzó a escuchar _Thinking out loud_ de _Ed Sheeran_ , mientras caminaba a su habitación. Con la suave melodía y la cómoda posición en la que se acostó, dejando por fin de lado tanta adrenalina, tanto estrés, tantos pensamientos negativos… Se quedó dormida.

Se durmió justo antes de recibir un mensaje de Sasuke Uchiha que decía «Paso a buscarte enseguida, así que prepárate Sakura ¡Quedaste!»


	38. Aprobada

**¡Estamos cerca del final! Quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo. Les pido que me sigan en mi página de Facebook para recibir información y ver fichas de personajes, entre otras cosas. ( fanficeswichan/)**

 **Canción de hoy: Como yo nadie te ha amado/ Bon Jovi**

 **-*Capítulo 38: Aprobada*-**

La noche se estaba volviendo fría, lo que anunciaba la pronta llegada del otoño y con éste, la rutina del curso escolar, el fin de las vacaciones laborales, y las ajetreadas multitudes en la ciudad. Hiashi Hyuga estaba sentado disfrutando del aire otoñal, en el césped de su patio trasero, mirando las estrellas y hablando con su sobrino sobre el futuro de la empresa, mientras bebían unas cervezas. A pesar de que no era tarde, sus hijas ya se habían encerrado en sus respectivas habitaciones, y sus invitados estaban también descansando. La cena había terminado poco tiempo atrás.

—Además le ofrecí a Naruto un buen puesto en la radio si comienza a estudiar… Antes de que se reciba ya tendrá el ascenso, lo único que quiero es que esté dispuesto a mejorar… Me preocupo por el futuro de Hinata, y ya que ella no quiere quedarse con la radio cuando yo me retire, tal vez a mi yerno le interese…

Neji se encogió de hombros, no quería meterse en temas pesados; para él, el manejo de una empresa era algo muy grande y traía muchísimas responsabilidades que él no querría afrontar, pero si a Naruto le interesaba, estaba bien. Eso, siempre y cuando, su relación con Hinata siguiera funcionando.

—Si tú lo crees correcto está bien —bebió un sorbo.

—¡Sí! Me pareció una idea maravillosa… Además es un chico con carisma y talento, en la Mega Fest cautivó a todos con ese rap que cantó, así que no dudo que un puesto como locutor le quedaría de maravilla.

—Vaya, ese será un ascenso grande… —se sorprendió el joven.

—Sí, creo que le queda bien. Y no creas que me olvido de ti. Hace poco cumpliste años y no te regalé nada… Te tengo preparada una sorpresa, estará lista en las próximas semanas. Necesito terminar unos trámites.

Neji miró a su tío frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé qué será, pero sabes bien que no es necesario. Me has dado más que suficiente.

—No es así, te esfuerzas mucho, trabajas de forma disciplinada y responsable. Te compré un auto, espero que lo disfrutes.

—¿¡Qué!? No puedo aceptar eso, es demasiado…

—Claro que no lo es Neji…

Neji negó con la cabeza, pero luego de que una idea se le cruzara por la mente sonrió.

—Bien, podré vender el que tengo y… Llevaré a pasear a Tenten a algún sitio durante las vacaciones de navidad.

Hiashi, contento, palmeó a su sobrino en el hombro.

—¡Así me gusta! No hay nada mejor para mí, que tenerlos, a ti y a mis niñas felices. Y cuando Hinata se entere de que Naruto será promovido y comenzará a estudiar, saltará de alegría. Si es que no lo sabe ya… —Hiashi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso animó a Neji.

—Es genial tío. Seguramente a Naruto le irá estupendamente…

—Sí… Es increíble que no se me haya ocurrido a mí la idea… Sino a Shion ¿Puedes creerlo? —El hombre sonrió ampliamente, pero a Neji no le gustó nada conocer aquella información. Sabía lo que Shion se traía entre manos, estaba feliz de que ya no fuera él el objeto de sus coqueteos y que no fuera a joderle las cosas con Tenten, pero no se alegraba nada por la relación de su prima. Siendo éstas parientes, uno pensaría que Shion no se atrevería a coquetear con el novio de Hinata, pero al parecer Neji pensaba demasiado bien de las personas. Shion quería salirse con la suya, incluso si así, arruinaba la felicidad de su prima hermana.

—¿Te la propuso frente a Naruto?

—Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que obró mal? —Hiashi miró a su sobrino esperando una contestación, pero éste se tardó en responder. Mil cosas le pasaban por la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?

Hiashi se encogió de hombros. Neji sabía que a él no le molestaba tener a esos parientes en la casa, de alguna forma, le recordaban a su fallecida mujer, y no podía culparlo por querer recordarla.

—Tal vez hasta que Shion vuelva a la universidad en Okinawa.

—Creo que su presencia podría incomodar a Hinata…

—¿Qué? —El hombre miró a su sobrino con extrañeza— ¡Tonterías! ¿Por qué la incomodaría? Siempre se llevaron estupendamente bien.

—Sí, pero ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que ellas eran pequeñas y jugaban juntas a las muñecas. Ahora tienen intereses iguales, y eso causará una rivalidad fría…

—No sé a qué te refieres, pero no creo que tengas razón. Un poco de rivalidad y competencia siempre viene bien para forjar el carácter y ser determinado. Además, ellas se quieren mucho, nunca se harían mal.

Neji esperaba que su tío tuviera razón. Bebió otro sorbo de cerveza y se quedó en silencio.

Ojalá estuviera en lo cierto… Ojalá.

Karin llegaba cabizbaja a la cuadra de su casa, revolviendo en su bolso en busca de sus llaves. No sabía dónde las había metido, ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlas tomado esa mañana antes de salir. Comenzaba a pensar que las había dejado olvidadas en casa de su padre, la noche anterior que había ido a cenar con Nagato.

Estaba tan centrada en eso que no notó que Suigetsu estaba sentado en la vereda, junto a su casa, hasta que éste le habló.

—Ey, pelirroja… ¿Qué haces?

Karin buscó de dónde provenía la voz y vio a su vecino sentado a sus pies, con los brazos reposando cómodamente sobe sus rodillas.

—Buscando mis llaves, cabeza de lata… —ironizó ésta poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él sonrió de lado.

—¿No te cansas de atacarme?

—Lo siento, es la costumbre —Ella dejó de buscar y lo miró a los ojos— ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Tomando el aire, llegué de trabajar hace unos minutos y me encontré la casa vacía. Mis padres se fueron a un viaje romántico anteanoche, y mis hermanos están de fiesta. Los muy cabrones se fueron sin invitarme.

Ella se sentó a su lado y él se movió algo incómodo. Después de ese pasional beso que le había dado en la tarde, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella lo estaba tratando como de costumbre, incluso era hostil como solía serlo.

—¿Estás cansada?

—¿Disculpa?

—Acabas de llegar de trabajar… ¿Estás cansada?

Karin se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y Suigetsu supo que no se lo preguntaban seguido, eso le molestó un poco. Sabía que Nagato y Kushijo eran buenas personas, pero, a veces, no le ponían a su hija la atención que se merecía.

—Un poco, a decir verdad… No lo había notado hasta que lo preguntaste.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—¿Contigo? —preguntó Karin sorprendida. Él rio.

—¡Claro! Sino no te lo preguntaría… Estoy solo, podemos comer algo… Creo que hay hamburguesas hechas, que sobraron de ayer.

Karin miró de reojo su casa pero luego volvió la vista a su vecino.

—Está bien…

Ambos entraron a la casa de Suigetsu y Karin se apresuró a enviar un mensaje a su madre, diciendo que comería en casa de un amigo; le daba vergüenza admitir que estaba con Suigetsu, después de todo lo mal que había hablado de él a sus parientes y amigos.

Suigetsu sirvió la comida que le había ofrecido, sobre la mesa y se sentó. Karin también tomó asiento dejando su bolso a un lado.

—¿Cómo está el trabajo? ¿Sigue siendo pesado? —sacó conversación el chico mientras empezaba a comer.

—Sí, esta época del año es complicada. Pero ya vendrá el otoño y las cosas serán más tranquilas.

—Me alegro por ti. Se nota que trabajas duro. Siempre has sido responsable… Nunca salías a jugar si no tenías los deberes acabados —El joven rio y luego mordió otro trozo de hamburguesa.

—Es verdad ¿recuerdas eso? —Karin se sonrió con nostalgia— Eran buenas épocas… Éramos muy unidos…

—Podemos volver a serlo… —Ambos se miraron en silencio. Suigetsu analizó su mirada carmesí tras esos cristales. Sus ojos relampagueaban pero no parecía segura. Karin estaba nerviosa, no hablaba. Ella también miró sus ojos con la intención de conocer sus pensamientos. Esos ojos violáceos le parecían mucho más atractivos que meses atrás, y los músculos tensados de sus brazos le producían un deseo incontrolable. Se agitó nerviosa en su asiento pensando en aquello.

—No sé… —se limitó a decir al fin, bajando la mirada. Sentía que si seguía viéndolo por un segundo más se le tiraría encima, tal y como había hecho esa tarde. Qué estupidez de su parte besarlo de esa forma y darle alas cuando ella sabía bien que no sentía nada por él y que jamás podría corresponderle… ¿Verdad?

—Karin… —Lo oyó susurrar. Cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo nuevamente, él estaba completamente volteado hacia ella en su asiento, la miraba con una dulzura indescriptible. Tenía ganas de ella, lo podía notar. Estaba tenso, estaba nervioso; y ella se sentía extrañamente igual. Pasó saliva con dificultad, teniendo miedo. No sabía qué rayos le estaba pasando, había odiado casi toda su vida a ese chico, pero desde que él le había confesado sus sentimientos no podía evitar mirarlo con otros ojos— Sólo depende de nosotros…

Su voz era baja, como si le diera vergüenza hablar de eso. Karin no se resistió, tal vez no entendía del todo lo que le ocurría, pero se parecía bastante al amor. Se inclinó hacia él y volvió a besar sus labios tiernos. Suigetsu correspondió enseguida, adentrándose en su boca, abrazándola por la cintura.

Apenas un segundo después, él la había alzado en sus brazos, y como si fuera una princesa, la subió por las escaleras con una delicadeza sinigual. Al entrar a su cuarto, la tendió de espaldas en la cama. Karin sólo podía pensar en que no se había depilado pero no le salían las palabras para decir nada. Suigetsu encendió la radio y, al ritmo de _Como yo nadie te ha amado_ , cantada por _Bon Jovi_ , se subió sobre ella depositando tiernos y cortos besos en sus labios. Con delicadeza le quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesita de noche y, con rapidez, su boca buscó un hueco en su cuello para seguir besándola, provocándole cosquillas.

 _Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte. Traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby. Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano, si al final yo te amé demasiado… Como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado._

Sasuke estaba en la puerta de El Refugio, éste estaba cerrado y las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la que daba a la calle. No sabía por qué pero había decidido declarársele a esa chica, Sakura le estaba volando la cabeza. Esperaba que ella saliera, le había enviado cinco WhatsApp, un mensaje de texto y estaba marcándole para llamarla, pero ella no contestaba. En su celular, por detrás del típico tono de llamada, estaba oyendo la radio. Era día de baladas románticas y por eso había decidido escucharla; le ayudaría a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Sakura lo que sentía. Nunca lo había hecho anteriormente pero se sentía dispuesto a probar esa primera vez. Sakura no atendía el teléfono y comenzaba a preocuparse.

Su camisa estaba dentro de sus pantalones formales, su saco abierto -si bien no hacía calor, Sasuke ya estaba comenzando a sudar-, en su mano izquierda llevaba un ramo de flores; le hubiera gustado conseguir sakuras para hacer honor al nombre de su chica, pero las flores de cerezo no habían florecido aún… Las rosas rojas estaban aguardando el momento de ser entregadas a la hermosa chica… Si bajaba alguna vez.

Con el celular en la mano, mirando hacia el primer piso, escuchaba de fondo la música que, se supone, le daría valor.

 _Cada hora, una eternidad, cada amanecer un comenzar. Ilusiones nada más, qué fácil fue soñar. Tantas noches de intimidad, parecían no acabar. Nos dejamos desafiar y hoy nada es igual_. _Sé que en verdad el amor, al final siempre duele. No lo pude sanar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby. Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano, si al final yo te amé demasiado. Como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado._

Sasuke guardó su teléfono celular en el bolsillo y comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Aún no era tarde, pero Sakura no parecía tener intención en salir con él.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del bus, nuevamente, mientras volvía a sacar su teléfono para cancelar la reserva del restaurante.

El sonido del despertador de Sakura la despertó y ésta se desperezó. Se había quedado completamente dormida la noche anterior después de la charla que había tenido con su madre. A ella no le importaba que Sasuke y ella fueran primos… Aunque eran primos lejanos, igual a Sakura no le gustaba la idea de estar con él. Había muchas cosas que hablar, no se sentía capaz de llegar a una respuesta en ese momento. Sólo necesitaba pensar, pensar mucho… Pero no podía conseguir una solución ella sola, tenía que poner a Sasuke al tanto de todo.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar qué ponerse. Su uniforme del trabajo estaba algo alejado de su cama, pero se apresuró a alcanzarlo y a vestirse, tenía que limpiar un poco la cafetería antes de que las chicas comenzaran a llegar. Algo de música la despejaría.

Pensar eso hizo que recordara que se había quedado dormida con el teléfono celular reproduciendo música, se apresuró a buscar su teléfono entre los pliegues de las sábanas y se hizo con él en un minuto. Lo desbloqueó, quitó la lista de reproducción que había dejado de sonar varias horas antes de despertar y comprobó que le quedaba poca batería; pero antes de ir a buscar el cargador, revisó sus WhatsApp, tenía uno en la casilla de entrada; le sorprendía que alguien hubiese querido comunicarse con ella tan tarde por la noche, o tan temprano por la mañana; tal vez alguna de las chicas estaba indispuesta y no podía presentarse a trabajar. Lo abrió y el pecho se le encogió. Sasuke la había estado esperando…

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Hanabi estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, viendo a Shion hurgar en un alhajero amarillo brillante. La habitación no era de huéspedes y tampoco la de Hanabi; era la habitación de Hinata que había salido a reinscribirse en su universidad, temprano por la mañana. Hanabi acababa de levantarse y, al lanzarse al corredor, había visto a su prima hurgar en las cosas de Hinata— Eso es de mi hermana, y tiene un valor muy especial para ella —Shion estaba dándole la espalda. La joven rubia se dio la vuelta despacio, sonriéndole a la Hyuga menor.

—Sólo miraba ¿Qué creías que hacía, pequeña? —Shion se acercó y colocó su palma en la cabeza de Hanabi, que no era mucho más baja que ella, pero ese gesto la hizo sentir inferior y de esa forma, más enojada.

—No sé qué mierda te traes entre manos, pero esa gargantilla que estabas mirando es el único recuerdo que Hinata tiene de mi madre, así que no vuelvas a tocar sus cosas.

—También es el único recuerdo de la tía que me queda…

—No tienes derecho a hurgar en las pertenencias de Hinata cuando ella no está en casa…

—Tranquila, pirañita… —Shion le sonrió y Hanabi apretó los dientes con ira—. No le haría nada malo a Hina, ya sabes que es mi mejor amiga —Tras eso, se marchó, y Hanabi, antes de seguirla por las escaleras, se aseguró de que la puerta de la habitación de su hermana quedara cerrada.

Ya se habían hecho cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando Sasuke entró a El Refugio, con aspecto nervioso y bastante enfadado. Se había pasado tres cuartos de hora dándole vueltas a la manzana, pensando en cómo confrontar a Sakura. Ella no le había contestado las llamadas, ni los mensajes, simplemente lo había ignorado. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto y esperaba que ella tuviera una explicación. Necesitaba una explicación y se sentía muy tonto por eso. Nunca antes le había importado si una mujer comenzaba a ignorarlo de un segundo al otro, y mucho menos había necesitado que éstas se excusasen tras algún imprevisto… También era cierto que no le había ocurrido muchas veces, pero esa vez era distinto.

Al entrar al Refugio divisó a Ino haciéndose cargo de la caja registradora, el lugar donde solía estar Sakura… La rubia conversaba en voz baja, riéndose, con Karin, que sostenía una bandeja redonda bajo el brazo y esperaba que algún cliente la llamara; más alejada estaba Tenten tomando una orden y, a su lado, Tamaki limpiaba una mesa vacía. Sasuke buscó con la mirada varias veces pero no encontró a Sakura, así que, dispuesto a salir se dio la vuelta y chocó de cara con la joven hermosa a la que estaba buscando.

—Sasuke… —Ella susurró, parecía conmocionada y algo avergonzada. Sasuke no se dejó intimidar por esos ojitos verdes y esas mejillas rosadas, se aclaró la garganta y con aires enfadados espetó:

—¿Por qué no respondiste anoche? Estuve esperándote, Sakura…

—Lo sé y lo siento muchísimo… —Sakura bajo la mirada nerviosa— En serio discúlpame, Sasuke; tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y olvidé por completo que me habías dicho que pasarías a buscarme en caso de ser aceptada… Además, me dormí muy temprano y pude leer tus mensajes recién esta mañana. Me siento tan tonta… Te pido disculpas.

Debido al tono que Sakura había implementado a Sasuke se le estrujó el estómago. Sintió la necesidad de tomarla de la mano y de decirle que no pasaba nada, pero quería saber más, así que se contuvo.

—¿Qué tantas cosas tenías en la cabeza como para olvidarte de tu cita conmigo? ¿Y como para, ni siquiera, escuchar el teléfono celular? —Con el ceño fruncido, él, se obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Sakura no desvió su mirada esmeralda de nuevo, pero se notaba su incomodidad.

—Sasuke… No es algo que podamos hablar ahora… Te pido por favor que esperes hasta mi horario de almuerzo…

—¿Es grave?

Sakura suspiró. Si él supiera lo grave que era… Era tan grave que ella ni siquiera había pensado, de nuevo, en que la habían aceptado en una prestigiosa academia de danza.

—Por favor… —Llevó sus manos al pecho del moreno que la miró algo asustado, su enojo se había desvanecido por completo y en su lugar, quedaba la preocupación— Al mediodía pasa a buscarme, vayamos a almorzar a algún sitio; si no tienes dinero yo pago… Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Sasuke sólo atinó a asentir.

Eran casi las once de la mañana cuando Naruto llegó agitado y sudado a casa de su novia. Le habían dado unas horas en el trabajo para que fuera a matricularse en la universidad, pero él no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Se sentía algo nervioso y Hinata se había ofrecido a acompañarlo. Ella misma se había rematriculado pocas horas antes y ya estaba libre para viajar hacia el otro lado de Tokio, a ayudar a su novio con su inscripción.

Sus universidades quedaban muy lejos la una de la otra, pero eso no sería un impedimento en su relación. Por suerte, el hecho de que Naruto trabajara para su padre era algo que los mantenía unidos y, además, el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a asistir a todas las materias; quería empezar de a poco.

Naruto tocó el timbre y, Hinata, que había estado esperándolo en el salón abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Naruto —Saludó ella con su típica gentileza. Él le sonrió con dulzura.

—Hola, niñita —La besó en la mejilla con ternura a modo de saludo.

—¿Estás listo?

—Estoy bastante nervioso… —Confesó el rubio. Sentía sus tripas retorcerse. Hinata le sonrió para darle ánimos.

—Ya verás que no es nada grave… Vamos.

—Sí —Él le tendió una mano y ella la aceptó, para luego salir de la casa y dirigirse a la parada de autobús.

Al mediodía, Sakura salió pitando de la cafetería después de avisarles a sus amigas que tenía que encontrarse con Sasuke; todas lo tomaron como algo romántico a excepción de Ino, que sabía bien de qué se trataba el asunto y temía por la felicidad de su amiga. Ino se encargó de cerrar la cafetería por su cuenta, algo que siempre solía hacer Sakura; las demás la ayudaron con buen humor.

Al terminar de cerrar el local, Ino, queriendo distraerse del nerviosismo que sentía, golpeó las palmas llamando la atención del resto de las chicas.

—Bueno… ¿Quién tiene chismes para contar?

Las demás rieron. Todas se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, después de preparar lo que almorzarían y Tamaki fue la primera en hablar.

—Bueno… Ustedes me preguntaron hoy, qué pasó con Kiba ayer, ya que me fui con él.

Todas asintieron esperando respuesta. Tamaki se ruborizó y miró hacia abajo.

—Bueno… Él y yo fuimos a su casa y… _algo_ pasó, yo le dije que me gusta, y creí que todo quedaría ahí… pero… extrañamente él me propuso una relación estable.

—¡Ay! ¡Qué emoción no lo puedo creer! —Estalló Ino.

—¡Vaya qué fantástico! —Dijo al mismo tiempo Tenten.

—¡Genial! —Acotó Karin.

—Me pidió ir despacio… Dijo que no estaba listo para presentarme a su familia o para determinadas cosas… pero admitió que quiere conocerme mejor y ver cómo evolucionan las cosas —Tamaki les sonrió a todas ampliamente, con sincera felicidad.

—Te felicito, Tama… —Tenten palmeó el hombro de su amiga para darle apoyo.

—¡Oh, Ino, tenías razón! —Continuó hablando Tamaki— ¡Es una bestia en la cama! Es realmente alucinante lo que sabe hacer…

—¡Te lo dije! —Ino y Tamaki chocaron las palmas de forma triunfante y Tenten las interrumpió.

—Realmente me pone incómoda el hecho de que Tamaki esté saliendo con un excompañero sexual de Ino… Por favor cambiemos de tema…

Las demás rieron.

—Pues… Yo… —Karin hablaba muy bajito— Anoche también pasó _algo_ … Entre Suigetsu y yo.

—¿¡Qué?!

—¿Alguna había notado que Suigetsu está… bueno? —Preguntó Karin disimulando su timidez con un sorbo a su bebida.

—Pues sí, la verdad… —Admitió Ino— pero como ustedes dos se odiaban nadie iba a estar diciéndotelo.

—La verdad es que Suigetsu no es mi tipo —Dijo Tenten de forma sincera—. Sí es guapo, pero no puedo verlo de forma romántica.

—Yo ni sé quién es Suigetsu —admitió Tamaki.

Ino le explicó rápidamente quién era para que estuviera al tanto y Tamaki lo recordó. Aún le costaba asimilar caras con nombres, pero sí que conocía al chico del que hablaban.

—No sé… —continuó Karin—, de repente me doy cuenta de lo lindo que es y de lo agradable que es cuando no discutimos… Y tiene unos brazos tan musculosos… Y es tan dulce… No sé qué mierda me pasa pero… anoche nos acostamos y fue increíble.

—Disfrútalo Karin —habló Ino—. Él está locamente enamorado de ti.

Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa de un restaurante informal, frente a Sasuke. Desde que había llegado estaba callada y sus pensamientos volaban por todo sitio. No sabía cómo iniciar la charla y Sasuke no ayudaba, ya que estaba serio, cabizbajo y en silencio, esperando que ella comience.

Sasuke había pedido pastas y estaba jugando con la comida de su plato; Sakura había pedido un filete pequeño con ensalada y aún no había comenzado ni a probarlo.

—Sasuke… —Se animó a pronunciar la primera palabra. El joven la miró directamente a los ojos, impaciente. Dejó caer su tenedor a un lado del plato para prestarle mayor atención— Lo que tengo que decirte es algo muy importante. No sabía cómo comenzar pero creo que ahora ya lo sé, comenzaré por contarte algo que desconoces y que… es tu derecho saber.

Él se quedó en silencio mirándola y ella se tardó varios segundos en volver a hablar.

—Tu mamá estaba muy enferma… Tenía cáncer. Falleció de esa cruel enfermedad y… tu papá no lo soportó… Se quitó la vida. Tus tíos te dijeron que murieron en un accidente porque pensaron que la verdad era demasiado intensa para que un niño la soportara.

Sasuke entornó los ojos. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos eso.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento mucho, creí que debías saberlo.

—Sakura… —Él se apretó el puente de la nariz con los índices entre que pensaba qué contestar y luego volvió a dejar reposada su mano sobe la mesa mirándola a ella fijamente—. Puede parecerte cruel, pero… La verdad es que no me interesa como murieron, yo sé que eran buenas personas y que me amaron muchísimo, pero yo era demasiado pequeño para recordarlos e Itachi igual… Lo que a mí me interesa saber de momento es por qué tú… Es decir ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿De qué conoces a mis padres?

—Yo no los conocí, mi madre sí… Y aquí voy al segundo punto, que es el que más me afecta y que, por tanto, no sé cómo reaccionar… —Sakura se abrazó los brazos y bajó la mirada. No podía verlo a la cara mientras decía aquello— Mi madre era prima de tu madre. Mi mamá, Mebuki Senju, era prima de la tuya: Mikoto Senju, de casada, Uchiha… Nosotros somos… Somos primos segundos.

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Era como si nadie en el lugar hablara, era eso o Sasuke se había quedado sordo tras recibir la noticia. Una vez que una chica realmente le importaba y venía a enterarse de tal parentesco.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo siento… —Sasuke escuchó a Sakura lloriquear y la miró detenidamente. Ella seguía teniendo la cabeza gacha y él pudo distinguir unas cuantas gotas caer de sus ojos—. Yo me enteré hace poco y sé que puede parecerte repulsivo pero… Mi madre y mi amiga, ellas… Me han dado ánimos para que sigamos con esto… —Sakura sorbió hacia arriba—. Yo no sé qué hacer y pensé que tú también debías saberlo y ser partícipe en la decisión.

—Saku, por favor no llores —La voz de Sasuke sonó como si no fuera suya. Estaba ronca y triste. Afuera, el cielo se estaba nublando—… Te… te pido que me dejes solo. Prometo comunicarme contigo, sólo… necesito pensar.

Sakura no pudo contestar. Él la vio levantarse de su lugar sin siquiera haber probado bocado y marcharse con paso rápido hacia el grisáceo día.

Naruto y Hinata entraron a la habitación de ésta empapados. Los había agarrado un chaparrón que pasaba, parecía que sólo había llovido para mojarlos y luego se había detenido. Sin embargo, entraron riéndose de comentarios que habían estado haciéndose. Naruto le había enviado un mensaje a su madre para avisarle que ya estaba inscripto y ésta lo había llenado de emoticonos de corazones y caritas sonrientes. Hinata cerró la puerta tras ella y miró a su novio que se secaba el cabello rubio con una toalla que habían tomado del cuarto de baño. Hinata abrió su armario, despojándose de su abrigo. Naruto la miró de reojo, le daba vergüenza mirarla de esa forma, pero su novia se veía tan hermosa que no podía evitarlo; un pensamiento que ya había tenido se le cruzó por la cabeza, y es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que sería estar con ella de una forma más íntima. Con las mejillas en rojo fuego apartó la mirada.

Ya había pensado en eso mismo el día de la fiesta de Konoha's Rock, mientras bailaban. Sólo que en ese entonces ella no era su novia. Naruto volvió a verla. Estaba seleccionando ropa seca mientras la blusa que llevaba puesta, mojada, se había transparentado y su sostén blanco con florecitas rosas se le veía a través de la tela. Naruto pasó saliva y caminó con seguridad hasta donde estaba ella. La abrazó con fuerza por la espalda, rodeándola por la cintura y dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Su cabello olía a fresas. Cerró los ojos.

—Hina… Me tienes muy loco —Sintió que ella se tensaba bajo su agarre.

—G-gracias… Naruto —Él se apartó de ella y ella dio la vuelta. Naruto volvió a sujetarla por la cintura, pero esta vez mirándola a los ojos y la besó en los labios con suavidad. Su mano empezó a jugar con la tela húmeda de la blusa de Hinata y pasó por debajo de ésta tocando su piel. Hinata volvió a tensarse, pero a su vez, lo abrazó con más fuerza por el cuello. Naruto empezó a levantar la blusa de su novia y ésta dejó que se la quitara. Cuando los ojos azules de Naruto se posaron en sus pechos, Hinata se abrazó con timidez y él buscó sus ojos.

—Cariño, no es necesario que sigamos adelante.

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo ella convencida—. Es sólo que estoy algo nerviosa…

—Tranquila, amor, yo también lo estoy… Pero voy a cuidarte y seremos responsables…

—No, no. Es que… Yo…

Naruto dio un paso al frente para quedar lo más cerca a ella que se podía estar.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? —Delicadamente, le corrió un mojado mechón de cabello hacia detrás de la oreja.

—Yo jamás he hecho esto.

Naruto se quedó en silencio varios segundos. No le sorprendía en absoluto, incluso, más de una vez lo había sospechado; pero en ese momento no se lo esperaba.

—Entiendo…

—Pero, por favor, no te eches atrás —suplicó ella con su vocecita angelical—. Quiero que esto ocurra, quiero que sea contigo… Y quiero que te sientas a gusto conmigo.

—Ya me siento muy a gusto contigo Hinata, no tenemos que apurarnos…

—Sí quiero hacerlo… Te amo.

Él le sonrió y la besó nuevamente con ternura, abrazándola lo más fuerte que se lo permitían los brazos.

—Yo te amo a ti…

Media hora después, Naruto estaba acostado de espaldas en la cama de su novia, con ella abrazada a su cintura. Estaban desnudos y ella era fantástica. Con ella se había sentido cerca del paraíso. Había tocado el cielo. Ella era su mundo y su madre tenía razón: no tenía nada que temer. Hinata lo amaba y él a ella, eso era todo lo que importaba. Nadie iba a poder interponerse. Hinata se movió a su lado y sus enormes pechos se balancearon cuando se sentó. Naruto no pudo despegar su vista de ellos. No podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte de tener a su lado a una mujer como Hinata.

Ella se estiró y tomó una bata de baño que tenía cerca. Se envolvió en ella y se volvió a su novio, que seguía tendido en la cama, tapado con una sábana fina.

—Iré al baño un momento.

—Claro, amor… —Él le sonrió y Hinata salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Naruto se sentó en la cama y buscó su ropa. Alcanzó sus calzoncillos, se metió en estos y se desperezó. Se podía decir que ese había sido un día fantástico, y todavía era temprano. Aún podía mejorar.

Tomó su camiseta que ya se había secado bastante y se la puso. Le resultaba algo incómoda pero no podía andar por la casa de su novia… y de su jefe… semidesnudo. Sintió la puerta abrirse detrás de él y sonrió.

—Cariño… ¿Te sueno muy irrespetuoso si te pido una merienda? Me gustaría que merendáramos juntos aquí y habláramos de… —Al voltear para darle la cara a su novia se quedó en silencio. No era Hinata quien había entrado, era Shion. Ésta lo miraba de forma pícara, de arriba abajo. Naruto se apresuró a taparse la entrepierna, aunque estaba en calzoncillos. Buscó su pantalón con la mirada, pero no sabía en dónde había quedado.

—Vaya, Naruto…

—Shion, por favor vete de aquí.

Ella avanzó con su sonrisa incrustada en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa, lindo, me tienes miedo?

—Shion, maldita sea…

—¿Quién hubiera pensado que Hinata sería tan zorra? —Dijo la rubia agachándose y tomando del suelo un sostén.

—Deja eso ahí y no te permito que hables así de ella.

Shion seguía sonriendo y acercándose. Naruto miró la puerta, quería escapar de alguna forma. No sabía cómo actuar. Alguna parte de él quería golpear a Shion, pero una más fuerte se resistía, recordándole que ésta era una chica.

—¿Qué pasa, cuñado? ¿Tanto prefieres a mi primita?

—¡Claro que sí y como me traigas problemas con ella…!

—¿Como te traiga problemas qué? —Shion puso ambos brazos en el pecho de Naruto y acercó su cara. Sus labios se rozaron y Naruto corrió la cabeza hacia atrás.


	39. Chica problema

¡Estamos en el final! Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta acá. Les pido que le den like a mi página de Facebook para estar al tanto de otros fics míos y de los otros sitios donde publico. Así también de las imágenes y videos que subo y que están relacionados con esta historia.

fanficeswichan/

 **Canción: Disparo al corazón/ Ricky Martin**

 **Capítulo 39: Chica problema**

Shion tomó a Naruto por las mejillas y lo besó en los labios mientras éste luchaba por salir de allí. Hinata entró en la habitación en ese momento y ambos chicos se separaron.

—A-amor… —logró decir el rubio mirando a su novia a los ojos con un rostro impregnado de terror. Shion se había alejado un poco y miraba al piso con expresión turbada. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa casa parecía sentir de verdad su comportamiento.

—Hina… Entré porque quería ver la hermosa gargantilla que era de la tía y vi a tu novio… y…

No había nada que explicar. Hinata caminó hacia ellos dos con las mejillas completamente rojas y los ojos abiertos de forma enorme. La expresión que tenía hizo que los dos chicos se quedaran de piedra; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Naruto, lo tomó por los hombros y lo acercó a su cuerpo, su rostro aún marcaba cierta frivolidad que era impropia en ella, pero esa característica se desmoronó cuando, con lágrimas cayéndole por los ojos empezó a susurrar.

—Te quiero fuera de mi casa en este instante.

—Cariño… No... Mira, yo…

Hinata comenzó a empujarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía hasta la puerta de su habitación. Naruto intentaba protestar, pero ninguna palabra le salía completa debido al nerviosismo.

—Vete. De aquí. Uzumaki —Siguió ella entre golpe y golpe. Naruto salió de la habitación haciendo fuerza para quedarse, pero ella seguía empujándolo y golpeándole los hombros con sus debiluchos puños y él no quería lastimarla. La cara de Naruto empezó a cambiar, parecía contenerse las ganas de echarse a llorar allí mismo, y esa fue la última imagen que tuvo Hinata de él cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Volteó a ver a su prima.

—Hina… Como te decía… Vine a ver esa linda gargantilla y…

—¡No tienes ningún derecho! —Gritó la otra.

Naruto del otro lado de la puerta se quedó de piedra.

—Es que me gusta esa joya que tiene y…

—¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A ESTAR EN MI HABITACIÓN, CON MI NOVIO, NI A TOCAR MIS COSAS, SHION! ¡No sé quién te crees que eres, ni sé por qué me haces esto si tan amigas éramos en el pasado, pero no quiero volver a verte! El tiempo que te vayas a quedar en mi casa: ¡Ni se te ocurra cruzarte conmigo!

—Pero, Hina… Nosotras somos como hermanas.

—¿¡AH SÍ?!

Desde fuera Naruto esperaba asustado; en primer lugar porque no quería irse y dejar a su novia en ese estado, y en segundo lugar porque aún estaba en calzoncillos, con sus pantalones dentro de la habitación. Hanabi subió las escaleras y lo vio allí parado, estático. Su primera reacción fue girar la cabeza hacia otro lado al comprobar que su cuñado estaba en ropa interior, pero rápidamente se sintió curiosa y avanzó hacia él. No llegó a decir nada. Los gritos de Hinata se oían a través de la puerta y el rostro de Naruto estaba tan dolido que podía largarse a llorar ante el mínimo contacto. Hanabi se quedó parada a su lado.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —Se oyó del otro lado, seguido de algunos alaridos, ruidos extraños, golpes y llantos.

El corazón de Naruto fue cada vez más deprisa. Hanabi no esperó y abrió la puerta.

Hinata estaba tomando a Shion, con fuerza, del cabello, y la arrastraba hasta la puerta de su habitación. No era Shion la que lloraba, aunque sí gemía de dolor y refunfuñaba para librarse; era Hinata a quien le caían lágrimas y sorbía por la nariz.

Hinata tiró a Shion hacia afuera y ésta cayó en el pasillo, despatarrada, tomándose la cabeza.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó Hanabi fuera de sí.

—Cariño… Déjame… —Naruto alzó una mano hacia ella pero ésta la rechazó. Caminó a grandes zancadas y buscó debajo de la cama los pantalones de su novio antes de tirárselos a la cara.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo!

La chica cerró la puerta ante los tres espectadores y todos la oyeron desmoronarse dentro de la habitación.

Gaara había ido a buscar a Matsuri a su casa, después de que ésta le llenara el WhatsApp de mensajes sobre lo que la estaban torturando sus padres debido a la situación económica, política y pública de la familia Sabaku No.

—Lo positivo es que no se oponen a nuestra relación, y eso ya es algo —estaba diciendo cuando Gaara metió en la cerradura la llave, en el porche de su casa—. Nunca les ha gustado ninguna amistad mía. Apenas toleran a Sari, que es mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de infantes… Para ellos todos son mala influencia, me merezco siempre a alguien mejor, o son demasiado irresponsables, o imprudentes… —La jovencita se encogió de hombros mientras Gaara la hacía entrar a la casa— Al menos, ahora que saben quién eres, te idolatran…

—No me gusta que me quieran por mi dinero —comentó el joven pelirrojo, dando un par de pasos para llegar a la sala—. Y mucho menos por mi padre.

Ambos se adentraron a la sala y oyeron risas y ruidos en la cocina.

—Creí que no había nadie en casa —se sorprendió Gaara comenzando a caminar hacia allá. Matsuri lo siguió. Al asomarse por el arco que daba a la cocina, ambos se quedaron estáticos y Matsuri se ruborizó.

De espaldas a ellos había un chico de estatura promedio, vestido con una camisa verde y unos pantalones de jeans. Su cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta, que le daba forma de piña a su cabeza. Entre sus brazos sujetaba a Temari que reía por los comentarios que el joven le hacía al oído. Los brazos de Temari estaban enredados en el cuello de su novio y una de sus piernas estaba algo elevada, entrelazada al pantalón de él.

Gaara carraspeó y los dos chicos miraron hacia él.

—Temari… Tienes público —habló el menor de los hermanos. Temari lo fulminó con la mirada, pero pasó su vista a Matsuri y ésta se suavizó.

Temari avanzó hacia los dos chicos con una sonrisa y Shikamaru la siguió con porte perezoso y un andar mucho más lento.

—¡Trajiste a Matsu! —Se alegró Temari parando frente a su hermano y su cuñada.

—Hola Gaara… —saludó Shikamaru sin pizca de vergüenza por la situación en la que lo habían encontrado.

—¿Qué hay Shikamaru?... —Gaara miró a Matsuri que estaba aún ruborizada mirando de Temari a Shikamaru y se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones— Matsuri él es mi cuñado, el novio de Temari: Shikamaru.

—Hola ¿Qué tal?

—Ella es mi novia: Matsuri.

Los dos se saludaron.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que no habría nadie en casa.

Temari bufó ante la pregunta de Gaara.

—Ni lo menciones… Shikamaru y yo estábamos en una cita que se vio arruinada por la llamada de nuestro padre —La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, con fastidio—. Tendrá una conferencia de prensa y, ya sabes que no puede hacer nada solo… me pidió que me encargara de llamar a todos sus contactos, de elegir su traje… etcétera, etcétera… —Temari se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces… ¿Papá va a venir ahora?

—Sí, llegará en cualquier momento.

Gaara se llevó una mano a la frente con la misma expresión de hastío que su hermana había puesto segundos atrás. Matsuri se aferró a la camiseta de Gaara como si tuviera miedo. Y, de hecho, su rostro denotaba terror.

No quería conocer a su suegro, había oído muchas cosas de él y ninguna agradable. No dudaba de que fuera un buen hombre, pero era demasiado rígido y exigente con sus hijos, además de ser frío y de jamás demostrar sentimientos. Y el poder que tenía sólo la asustaba más.

—Matsuri… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos antes de que él llegue?

—¡Sí, por favor!

Temari les sonrió a ambos sabiendo muy bien sus motivos y entendiéndolos y tomó la mano de su novio que la apretó también.

Gaara y Matsuri se dieron la vuelta y estaban a punto de salir de la sala cuando Rasa Sabaku No los interceptó en la entrada.

El hombre miró de su hijo a la joven muchachita que tenía pegada a su brazo y su boca formó una 'o'.

—Itachi… —susurró Sasuke, como ido, a su hermano al llegar a la casa. El mayor estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, tomándose un café y leyendo el periódico como si fueran las seis de la mañana y se estuviera por ir al trabajo.

—Mmmm… —El moreno levantó la vista con aspecto cansado.

—Tengo que decirte algo… Dos cosas en realidad, y es una peor que la otra —Sasuke se sentó a un lado de su hermano, entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa y mirando a ese punto en el que se unían.

—¿Mataste a alguien?

—No.

—¿Te agarraste SIDA?

—No, Itachi.

—¿Y entonces?

—Lo primero —El menor suspiró—, y ya es bastante terrible, es que… Hay una chica, que empieza a gustarme mucho…

Itachi sonrió de lado y puso expresión de «te lo dije» pero no habló. Su hermano menor estaba cabizbajo y no era usual en él. Solía tener una seguridad envidiable por casi cualquier ser humano.

—Sakura me ha vuelto loco y… es terrible… me estoy enamorando de ella.

Itachi se animó a soltar una risita. Sasuke lo miró fulminante.

—¡Uy, qué terrible, hermanito! —ironizó el mayor.

—E-eso no es lo peor… ¿Sabías que mamá tenía una prima?

Itachi lo miró frunciendo el ceño sin entender el cambio de tema.

—Pues… Sí, no me sorprendería. Tengo entendido que mamá no estaba muy unida a su familia, porque ellos se opusieron a que se casara con papá, ya que… Bueno, él era bastantes años mayor que ella… —Memorizó Itachi—. Así que cuando ella falleció ya estaba distanciada de su familia y ellos nunca volvieron a ponerse en contacto con nosotros… También hay que tener en cuenta que nosotros éramos muy chicos cuando eso pasó, no me sé todos los detalles, sólo lo que los tíos Uchiha me permitieron saber.

Sasuke asintió comprendiendo.

—Sakura… Ella es hija de una de sus primas.

Itachi se quedó en silencio varios segundos que se hicieron eternos. Intentando atar cabos en su mente, intentando comprender todo lo que le había dicho su hermano hasta el momento.

—Sakura es hija de… ¿De quién?

—De Mebuki Haruno, de soltera… Senju. Es nieta del tío Hashirama ¿entiendes? El hermano del abuelo Tobirama Senju… El papá de mamá —A Sasuke se le quebró la voz y se quedó igual de estático e inexpresivo que había entrado.

Itachi se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo revolvió. Suspiró algo impactado.

—Vaya, Sasuke… Qué coincidencia.

—¿Coincidencia? ¿Es eso lo que vas a decir? ¡Es asqueroso, Itachi! ¡Me acosté con nuestra prima!

Itachi levantó un índice para callarlo.

—Prima segunda, Sasuke.

—¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué tiene eso de relevante?!

—Sasuke, lo único que te impide seguir adelante con esa chica es el conocimiento que ahora tienes —razonó Itachi, aunque se veía bastante nervioso—. Debe haber muchas personas en el mundo que se casan, o que viven en pareja por años, siendo parientes sin saberlo… ¡Piénsalo! Nosotros estábamos distanciados de esa parte de la familia, tú y ella jamás podrían haberlo sabido, por eso se animaron a más. No tenían un lazo fraterno que los uniera… A diferencia de nuestra relación con otros primos, ustedes no jugaron juntos en el lodo, ni se bañaron desnudos en la piscina cuando niños… No se pelearon por juguetes o por «ser» un personaje de dibujos animados… No te voy a negar que es extraño y un poco perturbador, pero... ¿Por qué demonios no aprovechas que estás en uno de los pocos países del mundo en el que el incesto es legal?

—No digas esa mierda de palabra —Dijo Sasuke viéndose afectado. Itachi le sonrió.

—Sasuke, para serte honesto dudo mucho que esto cuente como incesto. Ha habido, por años, familias que han buscado herederos casándose entre primos hermanos, sólo porque consideraban que de esa forma la sangre de su linaje iba a ser más pura… Y no te hablo de muchos años atrás, sólo hace ochenta o cien años aún había gente que hacía eso.

—No vivimos en el siglo pasado, Itachi…

—Yo sólo digo que… Es la primera vez que te enamoras, Sakura es una chica estupenda, se la ve tierna y agradable… Deberías seguir para adelante.

El mayor se fue, dejándole espacio. A sabiendas de que su hermano tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Sai y Shin entraron a El Refugio hablando en voz baja, ese día era el cumpleaños de su madre y seguramente tendría muchas ganas de verlos a ambos; pero con su padre cerca todo era problemático. Se sentaron a una mesa, sin hacer contacto visual con ninguna de las camareras, estaban muy absortos en su conversación. Ino se acecó a ambos con una sonrisa. Sakura aún no había llegado y era una suerte no tener tantos clientes, porque las demás ya estaban bastante ocupadas con los pocos que había.

—Hola ¿Qué van a pedir? —Ambos la miraron sin saber qué responder e Ino desvaneció su sonrisa, pensando que, tal vez, había interrumpido algo importante. Pero entonces Sai le sonrió.

—Algo fresco, unas bebidas gaseosas y… —Miró a su hermano para terminar de decidir.

—Unos sándwiches —pidió el otro. Ino asintió y se fue rápidamente a buscar el pedido.

Volvió de inmediato y se quedó allí estancada.

—¿Interrumpí algo importante?

—No, no te preocupes… Estábamos hablando sobre nuestra madre, hoy es su cumpleaños —Le informó Sai con su típica sonrisa, extendiendo un brazo como invitación. Ino, sonriente, se sentó a la mesa.

—¡Pues, que bello! ¿Y van a regalarle algo?

—Esa es la idea… —susurró Shin con la misma sonrisa que caracterizaba a su hermano—. Pero es difícil.

—¿No saben qué darle?

—No es eso… —dijo Sai—. Es que… Hay una pésima situación entre medio, con mi padre.

—Oh… —Ino se quedó en silencio.

—¿Y tú qué le regalarías? —preguntó Shin a Ino para desvíar eltema.

—¿Yo? ¡Oh, pues yo estoy estudiando diseño, y seré una estupenda diseñadora de modas! —dijo sin ninguna humildad—. Así que si por mí fuera, le compraría un hermoso bolso con una chaqueta a juego y un par de zapatos ¡Cualquier mujer moriría por eso! —Tenten, que pasaba por allí detrás y escuchó ese fragmento de la conversación, puso los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Shin sonrió ante la declaración de la rubia.

—¿Y cómo está tu hermano? —preguntó Sai tras beber un sorbo de su gaseosa.

—Está muy bien; ayer fueron a hacerse la primera exografía y resulta que… aún no se sabe bien, pero creen que puede ser un niño ¡Así que ya estoy baboseando con él! ¡He estado pasando por muchas tiendas para ver qué puedo comprarle!... Aún no le dicen a mis padres, claro.

—Es genial… ¿Se está adaptando bien a la vida en convivencia?

—Oh, sí… Deidara y Kurotsuchi fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Eso se sabía desde siempre. Son amigos desde niños.

—Awn, eso es muy dulce —Comentó Shin que entendía a medias la conversación.

—Bueno, Ino… —Comenzó Sai mirando a su hermano que asintió con la cabeza, entendiéndose con una mirada— Ya tenemos que irnos, ¿cuánto te debemos?

Ino hizo rápidamente una cuenta mental y los hermanos pagaron en ese mismo momento, sin siquiera pasar por la caja registradora. Los tres se levantaron de su asiento y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida—. Si el tiempo me lo permite, pasaré más tarde ¿te parece bien?

—¡Claro que sí! Puedes venir cuando quieras y seguimos nuestra charla —Le sonrió ella. Sai e Ino compartieron una mirada de sólo unos segundos, aunque bastante intensa. Shin sonrió para sí mismo; los tres estaban saliendo por la puerta, ya que Ino se había decidido a acompañarlos hasta la salida. Estaban pisando la acera cuando el de pelo plateado dijo:

—Ustedes dos también son muy dulces juntos… —Sai se ruborizó pero Ino le sonrió con ánimos y se colgó del brazo del de piel pálida que la miró a los ojos, con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Ino a Shin, con la vista clavada en Sai.

Los tres avanzaron unos pasos más y de repente Shin se quedó de piedra. Los otros dos se obligaron a detenerse para mirar por qué el joven se había parado. Frente a ellos había un grupo de mujeres de mediana edad, que notablemente habían salido de compras; una de ellas miraba a Shin y a Sai con aspecto acongojado. La mujer, de pelo claro, comenzó a llorar al verlos. Ino se quedó de piedra, sin saber cómo reaccionar, y apretó más fuerte el brazo de Sai contra sí misma, buscando alguna especie de protección. Las mujeres que acompañaban a la que lloraba, siguieron camino y dejaron a su amiga en soledad, para darle intimidad.

—Mamá… —susurró Shin mirando a la mujer— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Forzó una sonrisa y dio un tímido paso hacia adelante. La mujer se lanzó a sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza y lloriqueando en su pecho. El muchacho la abrazó también y la mujer extendió uno de sus brazos para atraer a Sai contra sí, y fundirlo en un abrazo triple.

Ino quedó atascada en medio del abrazo, apretada contra el costado de Sai, sin saber qué hacer.

La mujer se separó de ellos tras unos segundos de intenso lloriqueo.

—¿Cómo están? ¿En dónde están viviendo?

—Mamá… Todo está en orden —dijo Sai, Ino intentaba hacerse pequeñita a su lado, pero la mujer la vio de igual forma.

—¿Quién es esta adorable chica? —Le sonrió, con los ojos humedecidos, pero de forma tierna.

—Hola, señora Shimura, muy feliz cumpleaños —comenzó Ino avanzando un poco, fingiendo seguridad, para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla—. Me llamo Ino Yamanaka.

—Es un placer, pero no me llames «señora Shimura», estoy pensando dejar ese apellido.

Sus dos hijos la miraron impactados.

—¿Qué dices, mamá?

La mujer suspiró. Aún parecía algo triste pero a la vez, sonreía, intentando ser fuerte.

—Cuando se fueron, le pedí a su padre, que los buscara inmediatamente… pero no lo hizo, de hecho, no pareció importarle nada más que lo que los vecinos pensarían de nosotros al enterarse que nuestros dos hijos se marcharon… Así que… Le pedí el divorcio —Se hizo un silencio. Ino, nuevamente, intentó hacerse pequeñita, sin intención de presenciar algo tan íntimo—. Obviamente no quiso dármelo, ya que eso sería aún más deshonrante que haber discutido con sus dos hijos; pero llamé abogados y… no tuvo otra alternativa. Los trámites están haciéndose, la idea era vender la casa pero… decidí que la quiero conservar, así que saqué un préstamo y le pagué a su padre lo que le correspodía, y empecé a trabajar como antes de que ustedes nacieran… Y me siento bastante bien… Estoy renovada —Admitió la mujer como si hubiera querido hacer eso toda la vida y se hubiera estado conteniendo—. Sólo me quedaba encontrarlos a ustedes, pero no sabía cómo… —Empezó a sollozar de nuevo pero se calmó—. Quiero que regresen a la casa…

Sai y Shin se miraron algo turbados.

—Eeeh… Sí, sí, mamá… Ya hablaremos de eso —dijo Shin avanzando y abrazando a su madre con cariño. Sai le dedicó una última mirada a Ino.

—Ya nos veremos después… —le susurró. Ino asintió sonriéndole con afecto.

—Mucha suerte.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y ella se apartó del agarre que aún ejercía contra el muchacho, antes de entrar, de nuevo, a la cafetería.

—Te dije que el sujeto es imbécil… —Estaba diciendo Gaara entrando a su habitación. Matsuri, Shikamaru, Temari y él, habían estado charlando con su padre brevemente antes de que a conferencia de prensa empezara. El hombre les había hecho varias preguntas y había insistido en que Matsuri se quedara a cenar, así que la chica, sin tener otra opción, había llamado a su casa y sus padres le habían dicho que estaban de acuerdo, bastante eufóricos.

Ahora, Rasa, había invitado a entrar a la sala a varios periodistas para que la reunión fuera en un ambiente más familiar; lo que al hombre le convenía políticamente por alguna razón, y Shikamaru y Temari habían aprovechado el ajetreo de la multitud para salir de la casa rápidamente; mientras que Gaara y Matsuri, se habían tenido que ocultar rápidamete en la habitación de él, ya que si algún periodista los veía, se someterían a varias preguntas debido a las fotos que habían circulado por los medios en los últimos días.

—No me pareció tan malo… —Susurró ella cerrando la puerta tras su cuerpo, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

—Es que está en plan «amable» porque cree que me asentaré estando contigo.

—Te tiene como a un demonio —dijo Matsuri riendo—. Cree que eres un criminal, o algo así…

—No soy el hijo que hubiera querido tener… —Gaara se sentó en la cama y se encogió de hombros—. Creo que ninguno de los tres somos los perfectos niños con los que había soñado. Desaprueba casi todo de nosotros… No le gusta cómo me visto, ni la música que escucho… Ni las amistades que frecuento… Y entonces te vio a ti, que eres una chica linda y decente, y pensó «Esta chica lo enderezará» —Gaara sonrió de lado.

Matsuri se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Cree que podrás domarme… —Le dijo Gaara viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió también. Gaara se levantó y puso la radio de Konoha desde su ordenador, sintió unos brazos envolviendo su cuello desde atrás y volteó para quedar cara a cara con Matsuri que le sonreía con ojos brillantes, mientras comenzaba a sonar a sus espaldas, una valada de _Ricky Martin_ , que en cualquier otra ocación, Gaara habría quitado con rapidez.

—¿Y podré? —preguntó ella, juguetona.

Él amplió la sonrisa.

—Creo que sí —dijo abrazándola por la cintura y fundiéndola en un beso. Matsuri se dejó llevar y de un segundo al otro, él la había tendido de espaldas en la cama y estaba depositándole besos por el cuello.

—Gaa-Gaara… — _Aquí va mi confesión: antes de ti no fui un santo, he pecado ¿cómo no? Pero eso es cosa del pasado. Desde que llegaste tú, lanzaste al aire la moneda; fuera cara o fuera cruz, ganabas como quieras_ … Matsuri hablaba con voz temblorosa mientras veía cómo él se quitaba la camiseta y sentía un escalofrío placentero en toda la espalda—… Yo… Ésta será… mi primera vez… —informó nerviosa.

Gaara le sonrió y volvió a besarla con ternura. _Conocerte fue un disparo al corazón, me atacaste con un beso a sangre fría, y yo sabía, que era tan letal la herida que causó, que éste loco aventurero se moría. Y ese día comenzó tanto, con un disparo al corazón._

—También la mía… —confesó él tímidamente tras desprenderse de ese beso.

Sakura llegó a la cafetería con aspecto cansado, estaba algo despeinada y sus ojos verdes estaban apagados. Ino corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio llegar, mientras el resto de las chicas la miraban desde lejos atendiendo distintas mesas.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Ino, subiéndole el volumen a la radio para que los clientes no pudieran escuchar la conversación.

—Estoy bien… Le conté todo… —confesó, se veía algo nerviosa, pero parecía haber llegado a una resolución.

 _Cuantas noches de pasión, cuantas mañanas tan vacías; y un error tras otro error, con estas sábanas tan frías. Desde que llegaste tú, lanzaste al aire la moneda, fuera cara o fuera cruz, ganabas como quieras._

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Como era lógico me pidió tiempo para pensar… Y me tomé la libertad de yo también tomarme un tiempo para lo mismo —Ino asintió, Sakura la miraba como pidiéndole perdón por haberla dejado tanto tiempo a cargo de la cafetería—. Estuve dando vueltas y tomando aire… Y… Creo que… Voy a hacerle caso a mamá… ¿Tú qué opinas?

—¿Quieres seguir adelante?

Sakura suspiró nerviosa.

—Es que… Tengo que vivir el presente ¿no? Sasuke es un gran chico… Es bueno y es atento… Y es muy apuesto, no puedo dejarlo ir… ¿verdad?

Ino estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien más, una chica bajita, de suave tez clara, cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules, las interrumpió. Probablemente se había acercado a pedir algo para beber.

—¿Hablan de Uchiha Sasuke? —preguntó más interesada de lo que debería.

—¿Sí? —Asintió dudosamente Ino mirándola incrédula.

—¡Puff! No te recomiendo que te acerques a él… Es un inmaduro y un imbécil —Susurró la chica joven que tenían delante. Probablemente tendría unos veintidós años y parecía modelo.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —Espetó Ino queriendo defender a su amiga.

—Pues sé más que ustedes, al parecer… Se dedica a utilizar chicas y dejarlas tiradas… —Empezó a contar con los dedos, enumerando las cosas que hacía—. Una salida a algún restaurante, al cine o al teatro… A tomar un helado… Palabras dulces sobre lo impactante que eres para él en su vida, a pesar del poco tiempo que hace que se conocen; entonces te sientes segura… te lleva a la cama y promete llamarte al día siguiente… Y nunca pasa. Y te das cuenta de que has sido una idiota y has caído en su jueguito…

—¿Pero qué dices?... Es obvio que Sasuke es popular con las mujeres y, seguramente ha tenido alguna aventura por ahí, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea loable. Lo conocemos bien y es un buen chico —Defendió Ino con el entrecejo fruncido.

La chica sonrió con sorna.

—¿Lo conocen? Lo que acabo de narrarles es cosa de todos los días en la vida de Uchiha Sasuke… Me lo ha hecho a mí y a otras tantas chicas que conozco… Nos hemos conocido de casualidad y hasta nos hemos hecho amigas después de las estafas sufridas por ese trúhan. Lo siento chicas… —Les sonrió—. Sasuke Uchiha jamás formalizará una relación.

Tras decir eso, miró por unos segundos el menú que colgaba tras la barra y, tras decidir que era mejor no quedarse, se marchó.

Sasuke entró a la cafetería sólo unos minutos después de que la misteriosa chica se marchara. Estaba dispuesto, tras la conversación con Itachi, a confesarle a Sakura que quería estar con ella, y a decirle todo lo que sentía, a decirle que quería seguir adelante con la relación que estaban formando. Al entrar a la cafetería, le pareció extraño que nada se oyera, había un silencio sepulcral. No había clientes, y todas las empleadas estaban agazapadas en un rincón, silenciosas. Sasuke caminó despacio hacia ellas, llevaba aferrada en su mano, con muchísima fuerza, una única flor blanca, inmaculada, como ella… como Sakura; a cada paso el nerviosismo era peor, pero todo pareció oscurecerse cuando Ino y Tenten miraron sobre su hombro a Sasuke y a la vista de éste quedó el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Sakura.

Él empezó a avanzar más rápido, con temple preocupado, pero Karin se levantó de su lugar en el suelo, a un lado de Sakura, y avanzó hacia él empujándolo hacia la puerta. La flor que Sasuke traía se resbaló entre sus dedos debido al sudor de pánico que tenía en las manos.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué pasó?... ¡Tengo que hablar con ella, Karin!

—Ahora no —dijo ella echándolo a los empujones de El Refugio—. Ahora no, Sasuke —Ella parecía enojada, igual que Ino que se acercaba a grandes zancadas como un torbellino.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Vete de aquí, Sasuke! Sakura necesita estar sola…

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Digamos que se enteró de tu jueguito… —respondió Ino poniéndose una mano en la cintura.

—¿Qué jueguito?

—No te hagas, Sasuke… Ya se enteró de que has andado con muchas mujeres, a base de engaños y mentiras —acotó Karin.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke se quedó en silencio unos segundos— No, no… Pero yo quiero estar con ella.

—No es el momento, Uchiha, déjala respirar —pidió Karin con gesto de enfado. Ino parecía encolerizada.

—¡Mejor vete de aquí y no regreses! —Ino se dio la vuelta y volvió con su amiga.

—Karin… —Suplicó el chico.

—Sasuke… —Suspiró ella resignada—. Sólo vete… Cuando su mente se aclare, hablaré con ella.

—Karin, aguarda —dijo él cuando ella ya se había dado la vuelta— ¡Yo quiero estar con ella!

—Ya lo sé… Sino no estarías aquí con una flor… buscándola… Pero ella necesita pensar, y razonarlo por sí sola…

Tenten aferró la mano de su novio que la había pasado a buscar por su trabajo, y estaban cruzando la calle para ir a cenar a casa de Neji. Él la miraba con preocupación.

—Pareces algo cansada…

—He tenido un fin de día duro… —explicó ella—. Sakura no está muy bien anímicamente.

—Lo entiendo…

—La verdad es que no me vendrían mal unas vacaciones del trabajo —admitió Tenten y sintió que Neji le apretaba la mano con fuerza antes de retirarla y buscar las llaves de su casa. Ambos entraron.

—Bueno… Estamos en septiembre, no falta tanto para navidad… Imagino que podrás tomarte unos días.

—Es cierto, sólo faltan unos meses.

—Podríamos hacer algo juntos ¿no?

Tenten le sonrió contenta mientras veía cómo su novio cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

—Sí, claro…

Neji la abrazó con afecto.

Sakura subió las escaleras de su casa después de cerrar el local, había estado mirando desde su móvil la carta de aceptación de la Academia de Danza; con todo el estrés que había tenido esos días, ni siquiera la había visto antes. Allí le adjuntaban la dirección en la que iba a hospedarse y hasta el número de habitación al que debía ir, le proporcionarían habitación y desayuno gratis durante toda su estadía, siempre y cuando mantuviera buenas calificaciones. Sakura estaba lista para retirarse a París; necesitaba nuevos aires después del descubrimiento que había sufrido horas atrás. El enterarse de que la persona a la cual amaba sólo la había utilizado, y justo después de decidir que le daría una oportunidad a pesar de los problemas que habían tenido…

Sakura miró a sus padres que estaban sentados a la mesa cenando, habían llegado antes del trabajo, y se sentó con ellos para hablarles claramente de que abordaría un avión cuanto antes. No sabía cómo y sentía una presión en el pecho… pero quería hacerlo.


	40. El viaje decisivo

**Canción: The call/ Regina Spektor**

 **Capítulo 40: El viaje decisivo**

Tenten amaneció abrazada a un torso musculoso y desnudo. Miró a su alrededor, no estaba en su casa… Empezó a recordar de a poco, Neji y ella habían cenado juntos, luego él había intentado tocar el piano para ella pero no había ido muy bien, debido a que hacía años que no practicaba, luego se habían ido a dormir… Y de repente, habían hecho el amor para luego quedarse dormidos.

Se tapó con las sábanas dándose cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Ella no era tan atevida, no sabía cómo se había atrevido a aquello. Simplemente, se habían acostado juntos dispuestos a dormir juntos, y de un momento a otro, estaban sumergidos en una nube de pasión, besándose y abrazándose.

Neji se movió en su lugar y abrió sus ojos poco a poco. Miró a Tenten con dulzura que le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Desayunamos? —preguntó el chico incorporándose. Ella asintió de forma tímida.

—¡El mundo sigue andando allá afuera! ¡La gente sigue en movimiento, los minutos siguen pasando, las horas... los días! ¡Por el amor de dios, Sasuke, sal de aquí! Desde ayer que estás encerrado, deprimido como un niño al que le quitaron su juguete... ¡Luces patético! ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por una mujer! Querías hacerla caer en la realidad y ¿qué pasó? Caíste tú en la realidad... No puedes hacer nada al respecto, Sasuke... Ya te enamoraste, y todo luce terrible porque no estás con ella. Pero eres un idiota si crees que eso no tiene remedio. Sasuke, no voy a tolerarte ni un segundo más aquí, en esta habitación con olor a muerto ¡Levántate y anda! ¡Ve a luchar por ella o te patearé el trasero! —le gritó Sasuke antes de azotar la puerta e irse a trabajar. Sasuke hizo un mohín enfurruñado. Estaba tirado en el suelo, a un lado de su cama; se había caído cuando Itachi había ido a zarandearlo.

Se incorporó y olió su axila. Apestaba. No sabía qué hacer, por primera vez se sentía perdido en la vida. Por una vez, quería estar con una chica que lo rechazaba, y en realida todo era su culpa.

Itachi tenía razón, debía levantarse e ir tras ella, pero antes tenía que darse un baño.

Karin estaba vestida con ropa suelta, aunque llevaba un abrigo delicado sobre los hombros debido a que, de vez en cuando, soplaba un viento fresco. Había salido de su casa acompañada por su madre, iban a ir al aeropuerto a despedir a Sakura; al salir, Karin vio a su vecino salir de su casa y ambos se miraron por un corto tiempo.

—Mamá… ¿Podrías darme un segundo? Quiero hablar con Suigetsu.

Kushijo miró a su hija con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No, Karin… No quiero pelas desde tan temprano.

—No pelearé… Sólo aguarda —La chica trotó hasta donde Suigetsu estaba cerrando su casa y éste la esperó curioso.

—Hola, Karin ¿qué hay?

—Tengo que… tengo que hablar contigo.

—Estoy yendo a trabajar ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—Suigetsu… —Ella lo frenó tomándolo por la muñeca. Hablaba en voz baja y se veía nerviosa.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Me he dado cuenta de que… después de todo… tú… tú sí me gustas…

Suigetsu sonrió con amplitud.

—¿En serio? Pensé que lo de la otra vez no había sido nada para ti.

—Yo quería que no fuera nada para mí, pero… No puedo evitarlo, Suigetsu… Algo me ocurre desde que sé lo que sientes por mí; no puedo frentarlo… Me pareces tierno y atractivo… y… quiero estar contigo. Sólo déjame compensarte por todo lo que te hice sufrir… —pidió nerviosa, se veía linda en ese estado. Suigetsu no dejaba de sonreír.

—No tienes que compensarme por nada…

—Salgamos esta noche, después de tu trabajo… —pidió ella implorante— Tengamos una cita y… deja que te confiese todos mis sentimientos como corresponde… No así, no a las apuradas; esto no cuenta —habló ella—. Déjame compensarte…

Él llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Karin y la miró fijamente.

—Karin… No tienes que hacer nada… Yo quiero estar contigo, sólo… estemos juntos.

—Quiero hacer algo lindo por ti —insistió ella.

Él le sonrió y la besó en los labios. Ella correspondió, lo abrazó por el cuello y él le dejó varios besos cortos sobre los labios.

Kushijo, detrás de su hija, miraba boquiabierta la escena.

—No tienes que hacer nada por mí, Karin… Que me estés diciendo esto es más que suficiente —dijo él y ella le sonrió tontamente.

Kiba tocó la puerta en casa de Shino. Tamaki lo acompañaba para darle ánimos, el castaño se había decidido a pedirle disculpas a su amigo por haber sido tan egoísta. Es que, el pensar que perdería a la única persona que le había dado gratas compañías lo ponía muy mal anímicamente; tal vez, por eso, era que se había animado a darle una oportunidad a la flacucha chica que le sujetaba torpemente el brazo. Si él hubiera seguido teniendo a Shino de su lado, probablemente no habría podido dar tal paso. Para él, tener una pareja estable, era algo enorme. Era algo de adultos, de gente madura, de aburridos… Pero, por alguna razón, al no tener más a su mejor amigo, se había ablandado. Tal ver era temor a la soledad, o miedo al abandono, pero tener a Tamaki reconfortándolo, lo hacía sentir mejor… Aunque aún sentía un agujero en el lugar del corazón, y se sentía muy estúpido por estar en esa situación tan incómoda.

Nunca en toda su vida, le había pedido disculpas a nadie. Su orgullo y altanería a veces sobrepasaba los límites que él mismo intentaba ponerse.

Shino abrió la casa, era usual que estuviera solo, sus padres trabajaban todo el día. Miró a Kiba algo sorprendido.

—No creí que vinieras —comentó dejando de lado la sorpresa para volver a su inexpresivo rostro.

—No podía dejar las cosas así. Hoy te marchas… —susurró Kiba, apenado— Ella… ella es Tamaki… —presentó. Shino la miró algo impactado.

—Hola… ¿Quieren pasar?

Kiba asintió y ambos se adentraron por el marco de la puerta y Shino los invitó a sentarse a la mesa. Por un momento hubo silencio, luego Shino volvió a hablar, mirando a Tamaki.

—Así que… ¿Qué? ¿Están juntos?

—Sí, estamos intentándolo… —Sonrió Tamaki.

Shino miró a Kiba con una expresión de requerir explicaciones. El castaño le sonrió con timidez.

—Ella… Ha estado ahí después de que recibí la noticia. Vamos a ir despacio —explicó brevemente. Shino asintió aunque se mostraba estupefacto.

—Bien. Más te vale cuidarla y no metas la pata…

—Deja de tratarme como a un niño.

—Jamás me hiciste caso, y siempre te fue mal —reprendió el otro—. No te costaría nada madurar un poco.

Kiba miró un punto entre sus piernas pensativo.

—Bueno, bueno… Intentaré ser adulto. Déjame en paz… Ya sabes a qué vine.

—Sí —Shino asintió—… Y no es necesario que digas nada. Te perdono, porque eres mi amigo, y te pido disculpas por no haber podido encontrar otro medio, ni otro momento para decírtelo. Fue un tema delicado. Hemos estado unidos desde siempre, no tengo recuerdos de ninguna persona con la que haya compartido tanto como contigo… —La voz de Shino era firme e inquebrantable como siempre, y su porte igual de serio y desinteresado, pero sus palabras eran sinceras—. Eres mi mejor amigo… Mi hermano, diría… Y de alguna forma te he fallado. Teníamos un acuerdo, o iríamos los dos o no iría ninguno… pero al recibir mi beca y ver que tú no la recibiste, me eché para atrás.

—…Es tu futuro, Shino; es normal. Yo actué como un niño, es normal que me reprendas. No estuvo bien… Sólo pensé en mí, en que me quedaría solo y no podría compartir mis triunfos con nadie… Pero eso no es justo. Tengo que dejar que hagas ese viaje. Es tu oportunidad…

—Si me quieres, tienes que dejarme marchar.

—¡No seas idiota!

Los dos se miraron seriamente por pocos segundos y después se echaron a reír.

Tan simple como eso, las paces quedaron hechas.

Sakura miraba nerviosa la fila que tenía delante. Estaba parada dispuesta a viajar a Europa, a Francia, a la academia de danzas de París, pero… ¿Estaba preparada? Toda su vida había soñado con ser bailarina y siempre había sido un secreto, siempre se había sentido tonta, creyendo que eran sueños de niñas pequeñas que debían romperse con el tiempo, y, ahora, estaba dejando de lado sus estudios universitarios, a sus amigas, su empleo en la cafetería, a su familia… Todo para irse a Francia.

¿Sería lo correcto?

¿Estaría obrando bien?

Al hablar la noche anterior con sus padres, ambos se mostraron sorprendidos e intrigados, su madre se había echado a llorar al saber que Sakura se iría tan pronto; pero en ese momento ella lo tenía claro. Quería despejarse y cambiar de aires para dejar de pensar en Sasuke y en toda esa mierda que había pasado con él. Pero no era lo mismo tomarse unas vacaciones o relajarse un fin de semana en la casa de campo de Naruto, que ir a vivir a Francia, con una beca que no sabía en qué tanto la ayudaría; y la única referencia que tenía para llegar a la academia, desde el aeropuerto, era el mapa que le habían enviado al contactarse. Un solo mapa, un plano de las instalaciones con su habitación marcada, y la promesa de tener la primera etapa de estudios paga al cien por ciento. Se llevaba bajo el brazo su diccionario de francés-japonés, y había estado practicando toda la noche su inglés promedio, idioma con el que se comunicaría hasta aprenderse el regional.

Después de que sus padres le preguntaran, la noche anterior, por enésima vez si eso la haría feliz y que ella contestara con tanta seguridad (que ahora ya no portaba) que sí, estos habían sacado unos ahorros que tenían guardados para refacciones del local y habían sacado un pasaje de ida a Francia en el primer vuelo que hubiera. Esa hora había llegado.

A Sakura le temblaban las piernas. Llevaba un bolso de mano que su madre le había preparado entre sollozos, la mujer le había guardado bastante dinero, sus documentos personales, algunas fotografías, productos de higiene personal y alguna que otra cosa que Sakura no había revisado; también tenía colgado sobre el hombro un bolso grande y arrastraba una valija de viaje. A su lado, su madre y su padre le hacían compañía hasta el último segundo, al igual que Ino, que se las había ingeniado para traer a Sai, que no parecía incómodo pero no sabía bien qué estaba sucediendo.

Karin y Tenten habían estado allí desde temprano, la habían ayudado con los trámites que tenía que realizar para poder salir del país, ya que Sakura nunca antes había viajado en avión, la señora Uzumaki le había preparado una tarta pequeña para el camino y Tenten, que tenía las cosas claras después de haber viajado desde China, le había explicado algunas cosas.

Las dos tuvieron que retirarse antes de que Sakura emprendiera el vuelo; Tenten iba a salir con sus padres, el jefe del señor Ama, Lee y Neji a una reunión en celebración al ascenso que Tian había recibido, al fin. Karin y su madre se retiraron poco después que la extranjera, tenían varias compras que hacer y habían creído que todo sería más rápido. Sin embargo, hacía ya largas horas que Sakura estaba allí, sus padres e Ino habían sido inamovibles. Su tía Tsunade le había enviado un abrazo grande y un saludo cariñoso, y le había prometido que si no triunfaba en París, siempre podría regresar y conseguir un trabajo como auxiliar en el hospital en el que ella trabajaba; Tamaki había enviado un texto dándole las gracias por tan grato recibimiento en el trabajo, deseándole suerte y apremiándola para que siguiera sus sueños.

La fila comenzó a avanzar y Sakura sintió nervios en todo su cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica, o un feo calambre.

—Aquí voy —susurró temblorosa. Su madre la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Su padre también se veía bastante decaído, pero ambos le sonrieron.

—Ánimo cariño…

—Llama cuando puedas… Ni bien aterrice el avión.

Sakura asintió a ambas cosas. Sus padres la abrazaron, la besaron y se alejaron un poco para darle espacio, la fila seguía avanzando y Sakura con ella. Ino y Sai caminaban a su lado.

Sakura se quería mostrar segura, pero Ino se había percatado de que no lo estaba.

—No te preocupes, Saku… Cualquier cosa, siempre puedes regresar. Siempre contarás con nosotros. Videochatearemos todo el tiempo, sin importar la diferencia horaria. Cotillearemos todo el día de distintas cosas, y me hablarás de los lindos franceses con los que fraternizarás —Sai sonrió al oír aquello— ¡Cuéntame todo, hermosa! ¡Ya nos veremos! Te lo prometo… Viajaremos y estaremos en contacto —Ino estaba lloriqueando igual que la madre de Sakura. Saku se sintió bien al ver aquello, al oír a su amiga apollarla como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado— Sabes que te quiero.

—Y yo a ti. Te lo agradezco, necesitaba oírlo —Sakura abrazó cortamente a Ino, ya que era su turno de pasar por el detector de metales y de encaminarse hacia su avión. Ino y Sai se alejaron de la fila saludando a su amiga; Ino, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando voltearon, los señores Haruno ya no estaban. Seguramente habrían querido irse cuanto antes para despejarse y no pensar en Sakura. Ino se sentó en un asiento libre, como si esperara a alguien que aterrizaría pronto. Sai se quedó sentado a su lado, en silencio, asimilando que la rubia necesitaría tranquilidad y calma. Ino lloraba, aunque también sonreía.

Ninguno de los dos supo con certeza cuánto tiempo se quedaron allí sentados; comprobaron que el avión de Sakura partiera sin problemas y continuaron en el mismo lugar por varios minutos más. Cuando Ino consideró que ya no tenía lágrimas que llorar, se levantó, y al encaminarse hacia la salida, vio a un loco y atolondrado Sasuke abrirse paso entre la gente.

Parecía desesperado, estaba deshecho, despeinado y su ropa estaba arrugada; aún así seguía siendo increíblemente atractivo. Tanto así que varias mujeres jóvenes se lo quedaron viendo mientras él les pasaba por al lado.

—¡Ino! —gritó al verla. Se acercó tan rápido como pudo, con el corazón latiéndole deprisa. Sai se posicionó detrás de Ino sin entender nada. Apenas si la rubia le había dicho que tenía que ir al aeropuerto cuando lo invitó a «salir», había sido arrastrado por esa osada chica a un mar de lágrimas en donde una de las empleadas de El Refugio se marchava por tiempo indefinido, y ahora venía corriendo un loco, gritando por ahí el nombre de su rubia.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Dime que no llegué tarde… ¿Ya se fue?

—¿Cómo supiste que se iba? —La rubia se cruzó de brazos y Sai advirtió que no se encontraba feliz de ver a aquel moreno en ese sitio. A modo protector, Sai, rodeó el hombro de Ino para hacerle entender a Sasuke que si, era necesario, haría cualquier cosa para defenderla. Sasuke lo miró brevemente y luego de nuevo a Ino.

—Fui a buscarla a El Refugio y vi todo cerrado, me pareció extraño pero… intenté comunicarme con ella, no levantó ninguna de mis llamadas, ni contestó mis mensajes… Busqué, por azar, la solicitud de su beca (yo le hice la cuenta así que conozco la contraseña), y me figuró que la había aceptado, que le asignaron habitación y que estaría en camino en este tiempo para empezar allí el año lectivo.

La respiración de Sasuke era jadeante y entrecortada, se notaba que había estado corriendo.

—Pues, lo siento, llegaste tarde Uchiha.

—¡Maldición! Necesito hablarle… ¡Envíale un mensaje de mi parte, dile que quiero hablar con ella! ¡Dile que necesito comunicarme!

—Ya es tarde… Sasuke, ella no regresará. Y yo no seré cómplice de tus inmundicias de ser humano deplorable… —refunfuñó algo molesta, aunque empezaba a compadecerse por aquel chico—. No le diré nada de tu parte; si ella quiere hablar contigo contestará alguno de tus mensajes.

—¡Ino! ¡¿No te das cuenta que necesito aclarar las cosas?! ¡Estoy enamorado de ella! ¡Quiero que lo sepa!

Los ojos azules de Ino se abrieron y se iluminaron por igual, y la sorpresa se dejó asomar en su lindo rostro de finas facciones.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Uchiha?

—Jamás estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida… —contestó el otro.

Ino lo meditó por unos segundos, todo el aeropuerto pareció quedarse en silencio. Todos alrededor parecían haber perdido la prisa, el habla, todo… pero sólo era la idea de Sasuke, que estaba tan atento en aquella chica que no podía pensar en nada más, ni sentir, ni percibir nada…

—Mira, Sasuke… En serio lo siento pero… Aunque yo le hable… Ella no regresará. Esta es la oportunidad de su vida y, aunque quisiera volver, no podría… No tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar otro pasaje.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien se quedó en silencio meditando. Entonces, repentinamente… Sacó de su bolsillo su billetera y comenzó a revolver en su interior. Ino lo miró extrañada, dentro de la cartera no tenía más que unos cuantos yenes y sus documentos.

—Bien… —susurró para sí mismo tras estar un momento pensando en silencio— bien…

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿Aquí aceptan tarjetas de crédito?

—¡Claro, es un aeropuerto! —obvió Ino.

—Bien…

Sai e Ino vieron a Sasuke alejarse entre la multitud para ir a comprar un pasaje de avión. Ambos lo miraron en silencio, sabiendo a la perfección lo que hacía, entendiendo que quería ir tras ella a buscarla.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos y rápidamente envió un WhatsApp a su amiga, que no lo leería hasta aterrizar:

«¡No sabes qué pasó! Pregúntame, te quedarás con la boca abierta.» y luego le susurró a Sai con un suspiro de amor.

—¡De verdad me quiero enamorar!

Sai sonriéndole, le contestó:

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —Ino tomó al pálido muchacho por las tiras de la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba y lo besó cortamente en los labios. Él correspondió algo sorprendido, pero de forma muy grata.

—¿Esto qué quiere decir? —preguntó al alejarse Ino, un poco. Aunque él aún la tenía sujetada firmemente por la cintura.

—Que quiero ser tu pareja… ¿No es evidente?

Sai le sonrió con más amplitud y le devolvió el beso.

Naruto caminaba nerviosamente fuera de la universidad a la que Hinata había ido para rellenar los últimos informes y quedar inscripta; el edificio, quedaba bastante alejado de su casa pero al rubio no le había importado nada, quería aclarar todo con su tierna novia, ella no había querido hablar con él por nada en el mundo… Y él la había visto a ella como nunca antes, se había puesto tan loca como una fiera y había arrastrado a su prima de los pelos (aunque, en opinión de Naruto, ésta se lo merecía); lo último que el rubio se había enterado, gracias a Hanabi, era que Shion, llorando, les había pedido a sus padres que terminaran antes sus vacaciones y volvieran a su hogar, y, ante las miradas de incredulidad de todos los adultos –Hiashi, incluido-, había confesado todo lo que le había hecho a Hinata, alegando que estaba celosa de que su prima tuviera una vida tan lujosa y hermosa, con bellos objetos, brillantes halajas y un novio atento. Tras oír aquello, Hiashi les había pedido que se retiraran de su casa cuanto antes, siempre en tono cordial (o lo más que se podía) y sin elevar la voz.

Según Hanabi, tanto ella, como Hiashi y como Neji, habían hablado con Hinata para explicarle que Naruto no había tenido nada que ver con nada, pero ella no había querido escuchar… Y él la entendía. Se sentía dolida, triste, traicionada… Y lo que más necesitaba era aire y espacio, pero él no podía permitirse dárselo; temía que, si tardaba más en luchar por ella, ella ya no lo quisiera aceptar.

Naruto vio salir a su novia, caminando lentamente y de forma distraída. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba a otro nivel, no oía lo que un grupo de malhablados universitarios le gritaban al verle el trasero, ni escuchaba los ruidos de la ciudad, ni veía a ninguna de las chicas que corrían, jugando, a su alrededor… Ni se daba cuenta de que su novio la esperaba con una cara de preocupación que parecía auguriar la muerte.

Ella se acercó a él con mala cara, después de percatarse de que allí estaba. Él la miró avanzar con tímida expectación.

—Hola, cariño…

—Hola.

—Qui-quisiera hablar contigo…

—Es evidente, de otra forma no estarías aquí… —Hinata no parecía enfadada al hablar, más bien dolida. Parecía querer sonar fría, pero todo en ella era cálido.

Naruto estiró un brazo para acariciarle la mejilla y ella no lo apartó. Eso fue una señal positiva hacia él que se sintió más aliviado. Retiró su mano del contacto con ella y suspiró intranquilo.

—Quiero que sepas que no tuve que ver con lo que viste aquella vez… De verdad te amo… Te amo como jamás amé a nadie… Y me parece pésimo que justo, tu prima, me haya abordado después de… —Bajó la voz nervioso—… de que vivieramos algo tan íntimo y tan lindo, porque debes estar pensando de mí cualquier cosa. Pero no soy un cerdo, ni un degenerado… De verdad te amo, eres muy importante, Hina… No me puedo permitir perderte, he crecido gracias a ti… Me has dado alas, me has animado, me has apoyado, me has ayudado y me has querido… Te pido que reconcideres las cosas, te pido que sigas a mi lado… No importa si necesitas unos meses para pensar, no me importa incluso si quieres tomarte un año… Pero te pido que vuelvas conmigo, porque ya conocí cómo son las cosas a tu lado y no quiero volver a estar sin ti nunca más… —Ella se iba ablandando ante cada palabra y él, a pesar de comprobar que sus palabras tenían una reacción positiva, se iba acobardando más, iba temblando, se iba empequeñeciendo. Se sentía frágil junto a ella, débil y endeble. Se sentía un niño queriendo crecer. Tomó aire junto con valor, y prosiguió:—. Quiero que sepas que estaré esperándote… Esperando que vuelvas conmigo, porque… porque sí, Hina. Porque te amo y porque no quiero vivir sin ti.

»Te pido que me mires a los ojos y que recuerdes todo lo que te pasa cuando estás conmigo, sé que es lo mismo que a mí me ocurre… Y sé que hace muy poco tiempo que estamos juntos pero quiero tener una vida a tu lado. No quiero perderte…

—Naruto… —susurró ella cortándolo, su mirada pálida estaba bastante humedecida— No estoy enfadada contigo… Sé lo que Shion hizo y sé que no tuviste que ver… Es sólo que me sentía muy mal y quería estar sola… Lamento que…

—¡Espera, espera! —interrumpió él tomándola de la mano, con su izquierda, mientras la derecha se la guardaba en el bolsillo— No terminé aún.

Ella lo miró algo extrañada. Esperó. Él se tardó unos segundos para continuar y cuando lo hizo, su cara estaba completamente roja y su voz cortada, susurraba.

—He estado buscando el momento de… de decirte algo. Algo importante… —Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo y quitó su mano derecha, hecha un puño, del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Quiero pedirte… un favor importante… —Ella lo miró asintiendo, esperando a que él siguiera— quiero que… Hinata, quiero que seas mi esposa.

Los ojos color perla de la chica casi saltan de sus cuencas al oírlo decir aquello, Naruto se posicionó sobre una rodilla, frente a toda la gente que salía de una universidad, y extendió su mano derecha ante ella abriendo el puño. Sobre la palma de Naruto reposaba un anillo plástico de color naranja intenso, de esos que se dan en las fiestas infantiles o que se venden en cotillones.

—No… No tiene que ser ahora… Estaba pensando en un compromiso largo y… y cuando estemos preparados… A-además una boda como la que tú quieres lleva mucho tiempo… Y mucho dinero… Y no pienso aceptar ayuda de tu padre… Y… Y además…

—Naruto… —Ella susurró con expresión aterrada— ¿E-es en serio?

—Sí, Hina… Es en serio. E-este anillo es el que mi padre le dio a mi madre cuando se comprometieron y… pensé que…

Naruto vio cómo los ojos de Hinata comenzaban a gotear lentamente y en silencio. La chica tomó el anillo de juguete entre sus manitos y se lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Naruto se levantó para quedar, nuevamente, de su estatura original.

—Claro… ¡Claro que quiero! —Hinata se lanzó a los brazos de su novio que la recibió aliviado y contento. Se quedaron abrazados durante varios segundos, o tal vez, durante un minuto entero, mientras varias personas a su alrededor aplaudían y vitoreaban.

Tanto el corazón de Naruto como el de Hinata iban muy aprisa, pero se unieron en ese abrazo, formando un solo latido.

Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada en Francia; la habitación de Sakura era compartida con otras dos chicas, una era japonesa igual que ella, venía de Kioto y se llamaba Mikami; la otra, era hindú, tenía una hermosa piel color aceituna que Sakura envidió de inmediato y se llamaba Rohana. Las dos se habían instalado un par de días antes y rápidamente, al recibir a Sakura, la habían ayudado a acomodar sus cosas de forma segura y le habían hecho un lugar en el armario.

Sakura no se sentía incómoda en presencia de esas dos chicas, pero sentía algo de nostalgia al dejar su hogar, sentía una presión encima del vientre que acrecentaba cada vez que releía el mensaje que Ino le había dejado horas atrás. Le había dicho que se había encontrado con Sasuke y que él había dicho cosas hermosísimas sobre ella, sobre Sakura, pero que no quería decir nada más porque él mismo se pondría en contacto con Sakura cuanto antes. Desde que había recibido ese mensaje al bajar del avión, hacía ya como unas cuatro horas, o más, había estado a la expectativa de recibir una nueva llamada de Sasuke o, al menos, un mensaje. Desesperada, también había buscand en su casilla de Facebook y de Gmail. Se sentía algo tonta pero estaba intranquila.

De nuevo preguntas rondaban su mente.

¿Estaría obrando bien?

¿Se habría equivocado con respecto a Sasuke?

¿Y si no tendría que haber viajado?

¿Y si se tendría que haber quedado a su lado?

Qué cobarde había sido al huir así…

Ya era tarde en Francia, pero sus amigas estaban viendo _Las Crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian_ , en la televisión, comiendo galletas, bromeando y riéndose de los doblajes en francés a los que ninguna estaba acostumbrada.

Los créditos finales de la película aparecieron, comenzando a sonar la canción _The call_ , de _Regina Spektor_. El timbre sonó en la pequeña habitación, que constaba de una mini encimera con un horno microondas y una nevera portátil, una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas alrededor, una televisión vieja, de tubo, con un sofá para dos y tres puertas: Una que daba al balcón, otra que daba al pequeño cuarto de baño y la última que conducía a la habitación compartida, que tenía dos literas y un armario. Sin contar la puerta de entrada, que daba al pasillo, donde, al lado de cada puerta, había un pequeño timbre.

—Parece que ya llegó la pizza —anunció Sakura. Tras el viaje no había podido comer nada, se había dedicado a organizar sus pertenencias, con la ayuda de sus nuevas compañeras. Ambas le asintieron con la cabeza, y Sakura se dirigió a abrir la puerta de un tirón, buscando en su billetera algo de dinero para pagar al _delivery_. Pero a quien vio cuando abrió la puerta, fue a Sasuke, parado allí como una estatua, estático; tenía sudor corriéndole la frente, el pelo pegado a la cabeza y la ropa sin planchar. Pero era extraño… Estaba en París. No era una alucinación.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mikami y Rohana miraron instintivamente a la puerta de entrada, al oír a Sakura hablando en japonés; desde su llegada sólo había hablado inglés y unas pocas cosas en francés.

—Sakura… —jadeó el muchacho cansado.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Tomé el vuelo detrás de ti… Nunca cambiaste la contraseña de tu cuenta de la Academia —explicó de forma cansada.

—¿P-por qué estás aquí?

Él parecía algo desconcertado. Sakura escuchó cómo Mikami comenzaba a traducirle todo al inglés, entre susurros, a Rohana.

—Pensé que a estas alturas ya habrías hablado con Ino… ¡No podía dejarte ir así! Tal vez fui un idiota y, tal vez, me apresuré pero… Conseguiré un trabajo aquí y un lugar donde quedarme, hace un rato le pedí a Itachi que enviara mis pertenencias y mi certificado de trabajo para poder entrar a las fuerzas de París… espero —susurró esto último como una petición. Sakura se quedó perpleja, la había perseguido desde Tokio, sin nada, sólo para poder hablar con ella.

Si ella creía estar perdida, todas esas ideas se desvanecieron de su mente al verlo a él; él estaba mucho más perdido que ella. En un país extranjero, sin dinero, ni trabajo, ni un techo donde dormir; había abandonado a su familia, a sus amigos, sin avisarle nada a nadie, sólo por ella.

—¿Estás loco?

—Sí, estoy algo loco. Pero te juro, Sakura, que no descansaré hasta que me perdones por lo que sea que haya hecho… Karin me contó un poco la situación y… Tal vez en un comienzo era verdad pero… No pude… Me encamoré de ti, y quiero estar contigo, no me importa si tengo que dejar toda mi vida de lado en Japón… No me importa si tengo que insistir a diario durante años, si tengo que esperarte a las seis de la mañana, en la puerta de tu apartamento, antes de que vayas a clases, y no me importa si tengo que interceptarte todos los mediodías en tu horario de almuerzo… Tampoco me interesa si tengo que buscarte, tras tu trabajo, por la noche… porque ya no soy la persona que fui en el pasado; cambié… Tú me hiciste cambiar. No sé qué magia usaste en mí, pero ya no puedo volver atrás. Te amo… Te amo y quiero estar a tu lado, aunque eso me cueste la vida que tenía en Tokio. Quiero la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy el hombre que era antes, que, apenas te conocí, todo se revolucionó en mí… Me enamoré.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose intensamente. La canción de los créditos de la película seguía sonando y, tontamente, parecía ideal para esa situación. Mikami y Rohana estaban en silencio, Sakura se animó a verlas por sobre el hombro, sintiendo algo de vergüenza, ya que no quería protagonizar algo así frente a dos desconcidas, pero cuando las vio, ambas lloraban a lágrima viva. Algo en esa actitud la hizo acordarse de sus amigas y sonrió. Miró a Sasuke y recordó los mensajes de Ino, los tan alarmantes y exhuberantes comentarios que había hecho y ese cambio drástico de humor, que pasó de estar enfadada con Sasuke Uchiha a adorarlo con toda su alma.

Sakura suspiró sin dejar de mirar esos brillantes y temerosos ojos negros, pero ella ya no podía borrar la sonrisa que embargaba su rostro.

Sasuke estaba allí, parado frente a ella, esperando…

Esperando una respuesta…

¿Y qué le diría?

Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó que su corazón contestara por ella. Su mente se desactivó, ya no tuvo pensamientos. Dio un paso al frente y lo abrazó, al momento que sellaba ese amor con un tierno beso.


	41. Epílogo -FINAL-

p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px;" align="center"strongspan lang="ES-AR" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Les agradezco por haber llegado a leer hasta acá. Espero que hayan disfrutado, conmigo, de esta historia. Sé que, al final, algunos personajes tuvieron cambios en su personalidad, en su forma de vivir o hasta en sus familias, pero espero que entiendan que era de esta forma como funcionaba la historia. De haber sido todo más apegado a la obra original no habría podido desarrollar mi idea. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px;" align="center"strongspan lang="ES-AR" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"De todo corazón, espero que les haya gustado. Y pido disculpas porque el epílogo estuvo sin poder leerse durante bastante tiempo, hasta que me percaté. Hace muy poco que uso esta plataforma para escribir (pueden encontrarme más frecuentemente en Wattpad) y no estoy muy acostumbrada a esto; no sé si será por algún mínimo de palabras que me desconfiguró todo el capítulo, al ser corto... O si no funcionó por algo más... Sólo espero que ahora sí se pueda leer y que lo disfruten, con éste llegamos al final de la historia :) br /br /Si les gustó y quieren leer más sobre mis historias, los invito a descubrir mi página de Facebook (pueden encontrarme como ) o, búsquenme en Wattpad (una aplicación de lectura completamente gratuita) donde figuro como Ayyewiii. Allí verán mi bibliografía: "Mi nombre es..." y "Yo soy..." una bilogía de los personajes de Naruto; "Un viaje a tu corazón" una historia SasuSaku, y "Como en una pesadilla" una historia NaruHina que está en proceso. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px;" align="center"strongspan lang="ES-AR" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Los saludo, de nuevo, y espero poder leerlos en otras historias :) /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-align: center; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px;" align="center"strongspan lang="ES-AR" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Un año después./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="ES-AR" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Querida Sakura: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="ES-AR" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" Ya sé que esto es un mail, pero ya deja de criticar mi modo de escribir. Me gusta fingir que es una carta de puño y letra... ¿Cómo estás? Espero que todo ande de maravilla por allá. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="ES-AR" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"No te haces una idea de lo grande que está Tooru; durante estas vacaciones Sai y yo nos quedaremos cuidándolo, Deidara y Kurotsuchi merecen un descanso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="ES-AR" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Por cierto, las cosas aquí están estupendas: Tamaki está demostrando que nació para ser administradora o algo así... Gestiona de maravilla El Refugio, junto con tus padres, aprendió muy bien de ti; hiciste muy bien al dejarla a cargo, a pesar del poco tiempo que hacía que estaba con nosotras; a mí me hubiera ido fatal. Me habría costado mucho y no habría tenido tiempo ¡Especialmente porque voy a lanzar mi propia línea de ropa! Es fantástico ¿no? Asuma Sarutobi, mi profesor, me recomendó a algunos diseñadores y quedaron fascinados con mis diseños. Habrá un desfile en Okinawa con mis vestuarios, aún no hay fecha pero estoy muy emocionada y Sai me compró un lindo vestido para estrenar en el evento -aunque seguramente su buena madre tuvo algo que ver- (y pensar que lo creíamos peligroso ¡Es el mejor novio del mundo!), espero que el, antes mencionado, vestido me quede bien cuando llegue el día. Estoy tan ansiosa que no dejo de comer ni un segundo. Ya sé lo que dirás: que soy una cerda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="ES-AR" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, Karin me pidió que te dijera que sí. Sí irá a ver la presentación en tu Universidad, está organizado todo con Itachi, para ir de visita la próxima semana; y te está contestando a través de mí porque se fue con Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Neji y Suigetsu a pasar unos días a la casa de campo y, como lo sabes, allí no hay buena señal de wi-fi. Me siento muy celosa de que te pueda ver bailar profesionalmente antes que yo, pero me encuentro muy ocupada últimamente, sé que sabrás disculparme. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="ES-AR" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro y Sari vendrán a cenar hoy con Sai y conmigo a casa de Dei. Seguro que lo pasaremos en grande. Los amigos de Sai son realmente agradables ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Y he forjado una relación estrecha con Matsu, ella y yo queremos emparejar a Sari con Kankuro ¡Deséanos suerte! ... Y hablando de los Sabaku No, ¡Adivina quiénes están por empezar una vida en convivencia!, ¡Así es Shikamaru y Temari! Están por empezar a vivir juntos el próximo mes, están organizándolo todo, se quedarán en una casa que el señor Sabaku No le dio a Temari cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. Chouji está ayudando cuanto puede (y yo también) pero, como Karui y él están empezando algo, y ella está cantando para una cadena hotelera, él está compañándola por varios lugares./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="ES-AR" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Ey... Y hablando de viajes... Llama, por favor, a Tenten, cree que podrías enojarte con ella porque no asistirá a tu show, avísale que estás al tanto de su viaje a China; hace tiempo que no visita a sus parientes allí y tiene derecho a verlos. Está planeando ir a verte a la vuelta de China. Si todo sale bien irá con Neji (ya que él, por su trabajo, no se irá del país con ella, y seguro se echarán de menos)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="ES-AR" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Tamaki cerrará El Refugio durante una semana, con permiso de tus padres, para tomarse también un descanso, Kiba y ella viajarán a Osaka a visitar a sus padres, después de que él regrese de pasar una semana con su amigo Shino; a mí me daría miedo pero parecen muy decididos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="ES-AR" style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Bueno, Saku, realmente te deseo mucha suerte en tu presentación y espero que todo entre Sasuke y tú esté bien. Si un chico me hubiera perseguido de esa forma ¡Ya me habría casado! Te mando muchos besos y abrazos. Te extraño. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="center"Éxitos./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="center" Ino./p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpFirst" style="margin-bottom: 10pt; text-indent: 8.5pt; line-height: 13.8px; text-align: left;" align="center"Pd: ¿Vendrás para Navidad? Sé que falta mucho pero mamá ya está empezando a organizar la fiesta (ya la conoces) y te vamos a estar esperando. /p 


End file.
